mamoru
by Fuma Tan
Summary: "Kumohon, izinkan aku untuk menikahi Kim Seokjin." Namjoon membungkukkan badannya hingga sembilan puluh derajat untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya. Baginya ini bukan 'lah masalah besar, pernikahan yang diatur ini akan segera berakhir, terlebih Namjoon melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan Jimin. (NamJin, Arranged Married AU)
1. part 1 : yes or yes?

**_mamoru_**.

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part one : yes or yes?)_

Kerumunan orang nampak berlalu-lalang, mereka segera mempercepat langkah saat rintik air hujan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi yang mereka pijak. Jalan trotoar di pusat kota Seoul ini tak pernah sepi, bermacam orang dengan tujuan yang berbeda berjalan di sini setiap hari, termasuk Namjoon, tangan kirinya memeluk tas selempang yang ia bawa, dan tangan kanannya berusaha menghalau rintikan hujan yang jatuh di wajahnya. Namjoon mempercepat langkahnya saat ia hampir tiba di tempat yang dituju, sebuah _coffe shop_ yang hampir ia kunjungi tiap hari setiap ia menyelesaikan kelasnya.

Suara lonceng kecil menyapanya saat Namjoon membuka pintu kayu berhias pernak-pernik natal, senyum ramah dan sapaan dari pegawai _coffe shop_ itu menyambutnya. Namjoon sudah akrab dan mengenali mereka tak lama setelah ia menetapkan _coffe shop_ ini sebagai tempatnya mendapatkan inspirasi dalam menulis lirik lagu, di hari ini saja tujuannya bukan untuk itu, ia datang untuk bertemu seseorang.

"Namjoon-ah!" Seorang pemuda yang nampak sebaya dengannya melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dengan segera Namjoon melangkah ke tempat dimana sahabat baiknya itu duduk, "Maaf, aku terlambat, Hoseok-ah." Ucapnya seraya duduk di hadapan pemuda bernama Hoseok yang segera memperlihatkan layar laptop yang semula ada di hadapannya kepada Namjoon, "Tidak apa-apa, lihat ini!" Hoseok tersenyum lebar, tak lupa ia menyesap _espresso_ yang baru saja ia pesan, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau bercanda ya?" Namjoon tak memperdulikan ekspresi Hoseok yang terganggu pada ucapannya, ia menunjuk layar laptop milik sahabatnya itu setelah melepas _coat_ yang ia pakai, kemudian menaruhnya di sandaran kursi, "Kau mau mengundang Drake ke dies natalis kampus kita?" Hoseok tersenyum lebar hingga kedua kelopak matanya melengkung dalam, ia mengangguk, "Panitia acara yang lain sudah menyetujuinya, tinggal minta persetujuanmu saja sebagai ketua pelaksana."

Namjoon menghela nafas, ia memijat batang hidungnya, "Hoseok-ah, hanya karena video in my feelings challenge-mu viral dan ada di mv-nya, bukan berarti kita, dengan mudah mengundangnya." Hoseok berkedip, sekali, dua kali, hingga yang ketiga kali, ia memutuskan untuk membalik kembali layar laptop itu ke hadapannya, "Padahal jika kita bisa mengundangnya, aku yakin, dies natalis tahun ini akan melegenda." Namjoon merasa tak enak pada sahabatnya itu, idenya untuk mengundang Drake menjadi _guest star_ di dies natalis kampus mereka memang brilian, dana yang tersedia memang cukup untuk mewujudkannya, tetapi mengundang penyanyi sekelas Drake sepertinya agak mustahil, terlebih lagi penyanyi terkenal itu sedang melakukan _world tour_.

"Sebagai gantinya," Namjoon membuka kunci pada layar _handphone_ -nya, Hoseok menaikan kedua alisnya seraya mengintip pada layar _handphone_ yang sudah agak retak di permukaannya itu, "aku sedang berusaha menghubungi pihak Steve Aoki untuk menjadi guest star." Senyum Hoseok merekah, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, "Park Namjoon jjang!" Serunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pengunjung selain mereka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bermacam-macam, heran dan terganggu, "Hoseok-ah, sudah kubilang kalau namaku Kim Namjoon, bukan Park Namjoon." Ucap Namjoon seraya menyesap _americano_ yang telah Hoseok pesankan untuknya sebelum ia datang.

"Ah, maaf maaf." Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia tersenyum penuh rasa sesal, "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja." Namjoon menyesap kopi hitam itu kembali, ia melihat ke arah jendela, di luar sana hujan mulai turun, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ke sini naik apa? Mana sepedamu?" Hoseok melihat ke arah parkiran sepeda yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, ia menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan heran saat ia tak menemukan sepeda milik sahabatnya itu terparkir disana. "Sepedaku ada di bengkel, aku kesini jalan kaki."

Hoseok menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya, jarak dari kampus dan _coffe shop_ ini lumayan jauh, ia meringis saat berkata, "Kau, anak dari salah satu seorang pengusaha terkaya di Korea, memakai sepeda tua untuk ke kampus, dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki sejauh 5 kilometer dari pada naik taksi atau diantar sopir keluargamu." Namjoon hanya melirik Hoseok, sebelum pandangannya kembali ke arah jendela, "Yang kaya itu mereka, bukan aku." Dari sekian banyak orang, hanya pada sahabatnya saja 'lah Namjoon tak sungkan membicarakan hal seperti ini.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau Namjoon adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat di Korea, dan mereka yang mengenal dan tak terlalu mengenal pemuda itu juga tahu, kalau Namjoon adalah anak hasil adopsi. Kedua orang tua Namjoon adalah karyawan teladan di perusahaan utama milik Park Corporation, saat Namjoon baru memasuki usia dua tahun, ia harus kehilangan orang tua kandungnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak menunaikan tugas mereka untuk meninjau cabang perusahaan di Jerman. Namjoon kecil tak memiliki siapa-siapa selain neneknya yang sudah renta dan sakit-sakitan, saat itu lah, keluarga kaya itu memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya sebagai rasa tanggung jawab dan simpati atas apa yang telah kedua orang tua Namjoon alami, begitu 'lah yang mereka katakan saat itu.

"Tetap saja, mereka keluargamu Namjoonie." Namjoon terdiam, memang, mereka memperlakukannya dengan layak, Namjoon mendapat fasilitas yang lebih dari anak seusianya, ia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ia inginkan, tapi Namjoon tahu diri, ia bukan 'lah siapa-siapa dalam keluarga itu, "Keluargaku sudah tiada." Sesungguhnya, Namjoon tak bermaksud untuk tidak mengakui mereka sebagai keluarganya, sebaliknya, ia merasa sangat berterima kasih karena mereka mau mengurus dan membesarkannya, sampai Namjoon tahu, bahwa tujuan mereka untuk mengadopsinya hanya karena menginginkan seorang penerus, tak lebih.

Hanya Namjoon yang tahu tentang hal ini, pasangan suami-istri Park yang mengadopsinya sudah menikah lebih dari 28 Tahun dan belum dikaruniai anak, mereka tahu Namjoon adalah anak yang cerdas dengan segudang prestasi, oleh sebab itu, mereka mau menjadikan Namjoon sebagai penerus mereka. Fasilitas dan kasih sayang yang mereka berikan tak berlangsung lama, semuanya seakan direnggut olehnya, saat anak pertama mereka akhirnya lahir.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Park Jimin? Ia adalah penerus dari Park Corporation yang bergerak di bidang teknologi. Meskipun ia baru menginjak tahun pertama di universitas, semua orang sudah membicarakannya, nama Namjoon yang tadinya tak begitu terkenal, menjadi perbincangan orang-orang karena Jimin selalu membicarakannya. Jimin sangat mengagumi sosok kakak angkatnya itu, ia tak pernah sedikitpun merasa kesepian karena Namjoon akan selalu membela dan berada di sampingnya, Jimin selalu merasa bahwa Namjoon adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, lebih dari orang tua mereka.

Terlepas dari apa yang Namjoon alami, ia sama sekali tidak membenci Jimin maupun mengutuk kehadirannya, Namjoon menyayangi adiknya walau tak memiliki hubungan darah, ia juga merasa bahwa Jimin adalah orang pertama dalam keluarga itu yang mau menerimanya dan mengerti sosoknya, apa adanya. Namjoon berjanji, ia akan selalu melindungi Jimin, selamanya.

"Kurasa, 'meeting' kita sudah selesai," Namjoon mengeluarkan uang lembaran tiga ribu won dan meletakkannya di meja, "aku bayar punyaku sendiri, maaf aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu, aku belum gajian." Hoseok menatap uang yang Namjoon letakan, ia mendorong lembaran uang itu sebagai sebuah tanda, "Tidak usah Namjoonie, aku yang traktir." Namjoon melipat uang tersebut menjadi dua lipatan, lalu menyelipkannya di bawah gelas, "Tidak, aku akan membayarnya sendiri." Hoseok menghela nafasnya, ia bergumam, "Baiklah." Ia sudah mengenal seperti apa watak seorang Kim Namjoon, jadi, percuma saja berdebat dengannya tentang 'bayar dengan uang sendiri' seperti ini.

"Segera kirimkan proposal itu pada pihak panitia yang lain, aku akan menandatanganinya setelah mereka setuju, lalu kuserahkan pada dekan." Namjoon berkata seseraya nemakai kembali _coat_ coklat miliknya, Hoseok menempatkan tangannya di pelipis, membuat pose hormat, " _Aye_ , sir!" Namjoon tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah sahabatnya, ia segera berdiri, mengambil _handphone_ di atas meja. "Sampai jumpa di kampus Hoseok-ah, kabarkan keputusan _final_ -nya padaku lewat e-mail." Hoseok mengangguk riang, Namjoon pun melangkah keluar setelah memberikan anggukan sopan pada para karyawan _coffe shop_ itu dan menuju ke halte bis terdekat.

Beruntung baginya, Namjoon hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk menunggu sampai bisnya datang, ia duduk di kursi pojok paling belakang, tempat yang paling ia sukai saat naik bis. Suasana dalam bis yang lengang membuatnya leluasa merengangkan kakinya yang kelewat jenjang itu, ia memakai _earphone_ kesayangannya dan memutar lagu favorit dari musisi ternama, fokusnya pada pemandangan kota dari balik jendela lembab bis yang sedang melaju itu terusik saat sebuah panggilan menginterupsinya. Nama Jimin tertera di layar _handphone_ -nya.

 _Hyung, segera lah pulang ke rumah._

Isi pesan singkat itu berhasil membayangi benak Namjoon, ia tahu persis dari kata 'rumah' yang dimaksud Jimin bukan 'lah apartemen sederhananya di sudut kota, tapi rumah utama keluarga Park yang terletak di kawasan elite Gangnam. Namjoon akan pulang ke rumah itu jika memang diminta, terlebih Jimin yang memintanya, jika tak ada keperluan mendesak, ia tak merasa perlu untuk kembali ke rumah itu. Namjoon tidak membenci orang tua angkatnya, atau pun para pelayan yang berkerja di sana, ia hanya merasa sungkan untuk menyebut bangunan bak istana itu sebagai 'rumahnya'.

 _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan._

Setahu Namjoon, hari ini, tepat setelah jam makan siang, akan diadakan pertemuan keluarga, tapi ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan dibahas. Namjoon mengintip setelan yang ia pakai di balik _coat_ coklatnya, ia harap kemeja biru keabuan dan celana bahan hitam yang dikenakannya layak untuk menghadiri pertemuan keluarga ini. Namjoon sama sekali tak memiliki firasat, bahwa pertemuan keluarga ini akan mengubah hidupnya.

Dalam waktu tiga puluh dua menit, untungnya lalu lintas berjalan dengan lancar tanpa kemacetan yang berarti, Namjoon tiba dua belas menit lebih awal dibandingkan waktu yang telah ditentukan, sebelum sampai di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Park, ia menyempatkan mengirim pesan singkat pada Yoongi, salah satu sahabat karib di kampus merangkap rekan kerjanya untuk tidak menunggunya di studio, dan memberi anjuran padanya untuk pulang tepat waktu, karena musim ujian sudah dekat.

Perjalanan Namjoon dari halte pemberhentian bis hingga rumahnya tak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia hanya perlu memencet bel dan mengkonfirmasi kedatangannya pada pelayan, tanpa menunggu lagi, seorang pelayan laki-laki segera membukakan pintu padanya seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Sapa seorang pira paruh baya yang menundukkan kepalanya, memberi senuah salam formal padanya, Namjoon tak terbiasa, dan tak mau dipanggil seperti itu, "Song ahjussi, panggil saja aku Namjoon." katanya seraya ikut menunduk, memberi sapa, dan berlalu diikuti oleh pelayan yang ia panggil 'Song ahjussi' itu. "Kau tahu kalau itu dilarang Namjoon-ah." Bisik si pria paruh baya yang membuat gestur pada tangannya yang ia letakan di sudut bibir dan menutupinya, seolah-olah ia tak mau orang lain mendengarnya. "Tidak jika kita hanya berdua." Tawa Namjoon terdengar pelan, namun terkesan riang. Diantara semua pelayan, Song ahjussi, yang memang sudah berkerja untuk keluaga ini selama 30 tahun adalah pelayan yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Semuanya sudah menunggu di ruangan ini, saya sudah menyampaikan kedatangan anda pada Tuan Besar." Namjoon mengangguk pelan, setelah melewati taman, ruang tengah, dan lorong rumah yang cukup rumit, bahkan untuknya sendiri yang pernah tinggal disini, akhirnya ia sampai pada salah satu ruangan yang dapat dibilang paling ujung tapi juga paling indah karena dari ruangan itu terlihat jelas halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park yang ditumbuhi koleksi tanaman langka milik ibu angkatnya, ruangan yang merupakan ruang perjamuan khusus untuk para petinggi dan penerus dari keluarga kaya itu.

Namjoon sedikit menahan nafasnya saat pintu besar berwarna putih bertahtakan marmer itu terbuka, "Selamat datang, Namjoon-ah." Seorang wanita cantik datang menyambutnya, wanita tersebut mencium kedua pipinya bergantian sebelum menyuruhnya duduk, bergabung bersama anggota dan beberapa dewan yang memiliki jabatan penting di perusahaan mereka, "Aku pulang eomma." Namjoon membalas senyum wanita cantik itu dengan senyum terbaiknya, ia berusaha mengabaikan pandangan tak ramah yang dilontarkan padanya dan duduk diantara mereka.

"Tunggu," Namjoon melihat kesekelilingnya, alisnya hampir menyatu saat ia tak menemukan sosok Jimin dimanapun, "dimana Jimin?" Namjoon bertanya, entah pada siapa, tapi lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Jimin sedang ada kelas tambahan, Namjoon-ah." Sang ibu menjawab pertanyaannya seraya menyuruh pelayan untuk menutup kembali pintu besar di belakang mereka, Jika Jimin tidak hadir, mengapa ia menyuruhnya kemari?

"Kami tahu kalau bukan Jimin yang memintamu untuk datang, kau tidak akan ada disini sekarang." Ayah angkatnya seolah tahu apa yang Namjoon debatkan dalam benaknya, ia terdiam, ayahnya benar, Namjoon tidak akan datang jika bukan Jimin yang memintanya. Jika itu ibu atau ayahnya, ia akan memikirkannya sejenak, dan pada akhirnya, ia akan menolak ajakan mereka dengan halus, seperti saat mereka merencanakan liburan keluarga ke Amsterdam, Namjoon menolak untuk terlibat.

"Pembicaraan ini sangat penting, hingga kau memang harus hadir disini, Namjoon-ah." Namjoon yang tadinya terdiam menatap teh _earl grey_ yang tersaji dihadapannya kini mendongak, menatap lurus pada sang ayah, "Kami telah memutuskan, bahwa Jimin, akan segera menikah." Seolah tak mempercayai apa yang kepala keluarga mereka, yaitu ayah angkatnya, bahu Namjoon menegang, ia hendak menyangkal apa yang barusan ia dengar, tetapi sang ayah segera melanjutkan apa yang memang perlu ia sampaikan, "Sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini, kau berhak tahu." Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Namjoon lebih mempermasalahkan keputusan mendadak tentang Jimin yang akan segera menikah, Jimin tak pernah menceritakan apa 'pun tentang hal ini padanya, setahu Namjoon, Jimin juga tak memiliki kekasih, terakhir kali Jimin _curhat_ tentang gadis yang ia sukai adalah saat Jimin masih sekolah menengah kelas dua, dan itu sudah cukup lama.

 _'Jangan-jangan Jimin tak sengaja menghamili anak orang lain?'_

"Apa-" Kali ini salah satu dari dewan petinggi perusahaan menyela pertanyaan yang hendak Namjoon lontarkan, "Jimin akan dijodohkan dengan putra sulung dari pemilik perusahaan teknologi yang dulunya adalah perusahaan saingan Park Corporation, Kim Tech." Namjoon bungkam, tetapi kedua bola matanya masih membelalak karena _shock,_ "Apa Jimin sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan perlahan-lahan, adiknya, Jimin, baru saja mengawali _debut_ -nya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, di usianya yang sangat muda, ia harus dipaksa menikah dalam sebuah perjodohan (yang menurut Namjoon adalah hal yang kelewat kuno).

"Jimin belum tahu," Namjoon menatap tak percaya pada pria dewasa yang mengatakannya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, jika yang ia dengar adalah sebuah kesalahan, "setelah semua anggota keluarga dan petinggi perusahaan menyetujui hal ini, kami akan segera memberi tahu Jimin-ssi untuk menandatangani kontrak." Pandangan mereka tertuju pada tuan besar Park saat kepala keluarga sekaligus pimpinan langsung Park Corporation itu berdiri, "Semuanya sudah menyetujuinya, besok, Jimin akan menandatangani kontraknya." Tentu saja, mereka tidak mengambil suara dari Namjoon, ia tak memiliki hak, haknya disini adalah hanya sebatas sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa adik tersayangnya akan terlibat sebuah pernikahan yang dijodohkan.

"Apa alasan dari perjodohan ini? Dan," Namjoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "kenapa harus Jimin?" Ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang seketika kalut, untuk hal ini, Namjoon pikir ia juga berhak mengetahui tujuan dari perjodohan Jimin yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Simbiosis mutualisme," ayah angkatnya menyesap teh yang telah tersaji untuknya, dan ia kembali menjelaskan pada putra tertuanya, "Kim Tech memiliki masalah internal keluarga," Namjoon selalu ingin menyela, jika ia cukup berani untuk membuang etikat baik yang telah diajarkan padanya, ia ingin menyerukan protesnya, segera, "dan disaat yang sama, perusahaan kita terancam collapse." Namjoon mulai muak, ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan mendebrak meja hingga cangkir teh dihadapannya bergetar karena hentakan yang ia timbulkan. "Jadi, kalian mengorbankan masa depan Jimin demi uang?!"

"Park Namjoon, jaga sikapmu." Sang ayah menatap putra angkatnya dengan tajam, dan sang ibu hanya terdiam, menunduk di samping suaminya, "Namaku Kim Namjoon." Namjoon mendesis pelan, begitu pelan hingga tak ada seorang pun yang hadir disana dapat mendengarnya, "Ini semua kami lakukan demi Jimin." Namjoon tak lantas kembali pada tempat duduknya, ia tak mengerti, bukannya jika Jimin dijodohkan dalam sebuah pernikahan, maka ia akan kehilangan masa mudanya? Mereka sudah merenggut hak Jimin sebagai seorang anak saat mereka menjadikannya sebagai penerus, mereka memaksa Jimin untuk ikut sekolah bisnis padahal ia sangat menginginkan ikut sekolah seni, terutama di bidang tari. Dalam satu hari, Jimin menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar mengelola perusahaan, padahal anak seusianya seharusnya bermain dengan teman-temannya di luar, oleh sebab itu, satu-satunya teman Jimin saat itu adalah Namjoon, kakak angkatnya.

"Namjoon-ah, mengertilah," Ucap ibunya dengan nada yang halus, berusaha menenangkan perseteruan ringan antara suami dan anak angkatnya, "Jimin akan kehilangan segalanya jika kita tidak melakukan hal ini," Namjoon tetap pada posisinya, terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa mengenakan ekspresi yang tersirat oleh makna, "ia akan kehilangan apa yang telah ia perjuangkan." Namjoon tidak bisa menyetujuinya, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkalnya, perjuangan yang selama ini Jimin lakukan adalah hasil dari paksaan dan obsesi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan ini bangkrut setelah berjalan lebih dari enam generasi," Namjoon tak mengenali siapa pria paruh baya yang baru saja bicara, yang ia tahu, pria ini adalah salah satu dari pengacara yang ditunjuk oleh pihak keluarganya, "pernikahan ini hanya berlangsung sementara, kontrak yang tertera di dalamnya adalah tiga belas bulan," Namjoon sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya, pernikahaan ini tak berlangsung lama, ia memilih untuk kembali duduk, dan mendengarkan, "tujuan utama dari pernikahan ini adalah membangun kerja sama, tetapi karena riwayat hubungan kedua perusahaan yang dahulu sempat mengalami perselisihan, Park Corporation dan Kim Tech memutuskan untuk menjalin kontrak kerja yang diatur dalam sebuah pernikahan."

"Park Jimin, penerus langsung dan putra bungsu dari CEO Park Corporation akan menikahi," kali ini seorang wanita muda yang melanjutkan penjelasan dari pria di sampingnya, Namjoon yakin, wanita itu adalah pengacara yang ditunjuk Kim Tech, "Kim Seokjin, putra sulung dan penerus langsung dari CEO Kim Tech." Namjoon membuka mulutnya, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, Kim Seokjin?

Dan Namjoon baru ingat, siapa yang tak kenal penyanyi yang sempat viral di _twitter_ karena ketampanannya yang terbilang super saat ia baru keluar dari mobil menuju _red carpet_ dari sebuah acara penghargaan? Kim Seokjin atau _Car Door Guy_ , foto-foto dari momen saat Seokjin baru keluar dari van-nya itu mencuri perhatian banyak orang, tidak hanya itu, Seokjin juga terkenal karena suara dan sikap dermawannya yang hobi berdonasi di usianya yang terbilang masih muda. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Namjoon, mereka berkuliah di universitas dan gedung yang sama, hanya berbeda jurusan saja, meskipun begitu, Namjoon tak mengenal pria itu secara pribadi, Seokjin jarang masuk kuliah karena kepadatan jadwalnya sebagai seorang _public figure_.

Tapi, tunggu dulu, Kim Seokjin yang dimaksud mereka, adalah Kim Seokjin yang sama yang ada dalam benaknya 'kan? Jika Kim Seokjin akan menikah dan menjadi adik iparnya, bagaimana dengan karirnya? Apa fansnya tidak akan menjauhinya? Bagaimana kalau fansnya marah dengan Jimin?

"Kebetulan Kim Seokjin adalah seorang penyanyi," tanpa sadar, Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, benar juga dugaannya, "ia akan memutuskan untuk rehat dari kegiatannya sebagai seorang idola saat kontrak ini berlangsung." Namjoon tenggelam dalam tegunannya, kalau begitu, pernikahan ini dua kali lebih 'membahayakan' untuk Jimin, setampan dan berbakatnya seorang idola, mereka pasti memiliki anti, dan Jimin bisa ikut terkena dampaknya jika ia menikahi Kim Seokjin.

Apa Jimin bisa bahagia dengan pernikahannya? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, ia akan kehilangan masa mudanya, ia juga akan memiliki anti, teman-temannya akan menjauhinya, ia tidak akan bisa fokus kuliah, dan lagi jika kontrak selesai, Jimin akan menjadi seorang duda dalam usianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun????

Bantin Namjoon menjerit, ia tak bisa membiarkan semua ini! Namjoon kembali berdiri mendadak, membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju pada dirinya seorang, "Aku akan menggantikan Jimin, dan menikahi Kim Seokjin." Kim Namjoon, sebagai seorang kakak, ia berjanji, ia akan melindungi adiknya, meskipun mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia bertekad, ia yang akan menikah dan menandatanangani kontrak itu, demi kebahagiaan Jimin.

"Namjoon-ah." Namjoon bergantian menatap ibu dan ayahnya yang memandangnya tak percaya, "Aku tahu, aku bukan penerus langsung dari keluarga ini," ia menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang penuh kesungguhan dan kedua tangan Namjoon terkepal kuat diatas meja, "aku juga tahu, aku tak memiliki hak untuk menjadi perwakilan dari perusahaan ini dan menikahi Kim Seokjin." Kedua tangan Namjoon yang tadinya terkepal di atas meja, perlahan-lahan turun dan terkulai diantara kedua tubuhnya. "Tapi kebahagiaan Jimin adalah segalanya bagiku."

"Tolong, percayakan lah hal ini padaku, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik agar perusahaan ini tidak bangkrut, dan Jimin bisa meneruskan hidupnya dengan tenang tanpa menanggung beban apapun." Suasana yang tadinya hening mulai penuh oleh bisikan hingga dengusan, Namjoon tahu, tak semudah itu bagi para petinggi perusahaan untuk menyerahkan tanggung jawab sebesar ini padanya. "Kumohon, izinkan aku untuk menikahi Kim Seokjin." Namjoon membungkukkan badannya hingga sembilan puluh derajat untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya.

"Kami akan mendiskusikan kembali hal ini." Setelah sekitar tiga menit Namjoon tetap pada posisi menunduknya, ia pun akhirnya mendongak dengan senyum merekah hingga lesung pipi yang menjadi andalannya terlihat, "Tolong pertimbangkan permohonanku untuk menggantikan Park Jimin dalam perjodohan ini." Melihat beberapa anggota dewan petinggi perusahaan tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya, Namjoon yakin, ia memiliki harapan, untuk menyelamatkan 'hidup' adiknya.

Dan disini 'lah Namjoon sekarang, duduk diam di kamar lamanya, menunggu keluarga dan para petinggi perusahaan yang melanjutkan rapat mereka tanpa dirinya, ia diminta untuk menunggu keputusan dari rapat tersebut di rumah ini. Diatas kasur bernuansa karakter singa berwarna orange bernama 'Ryan' itu, Namjoon berbaring sambil memfokuskan diri pada layar _handphone_ -nya, ia sibuk mencari informasi 'siapa sebenarnya Kim Seokjin?' di internet.

Selain mengetahui bahwa ternyata Seokjin lebih tua dua tahun darinya, padahal mereka seangkatan, ia juga juga banyak mengisi _soundtrack_ untuk drama bersama rekan aktornya, Kim Taehyung. Namjoon juga mendapat banyak fakta-fakta unik dari dirinya yang baru diketahui Namjoon, seperti saat Seokjin sekolah, ia sempat menempuh pendidikan di sekolah menengah khusus laki-laki dan mendapat enam belas bunga di lokernya saat hari kasih sayang, ia juga senang _mukbang_ dan bermain _game._

"Tidak suka coklat tapi suka makanan rasa coklat, tidak suka makanan dengan rasa strawberry tapi suka buah strawberry? Apa maksudnya?" Namjoon tertawa, ia tak menyangka jika Kim Seokjin adalah orang yang cukup unik. Namjoon tak memungkiri bahwa calon mempelainya (belum resmi) adalah orang yang sangat tampan, namun bagi Namjoon, wajahnya jauh lebih tampan. Kim Seokjin lebih memiliki paras yang menurut Namjoon, manis.

Riwayat karir Seokjin terbilang bersih, tanpa adanya skandal, setidaknya hal ini memudahkan Namjoon untuk lebih bisa menerima dan 'menyukai' sosok Kim Seokjin. Ia terus men- _scroll_ layar _handphone_ -nya, hingga ia menemukan satu akun tanpa foto profil dan _user_ _name_ yang dibuat seadanya, seperti akun yang sengaja menyamarkan identitas aslinya, Namjoon mengira akun tersebut adalah akun dari salah satu anti, namun isi _posting_ -annya membuat Namjoon membelalakan mata.

"Tuan muda, tuan dan nyonya besar memanggil anda." Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan tegunan Namjoon, ia segera bangkit berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya, "Ya, aku akan datang." Tak berlangsung lama, Namjoon segera pergi menuju ke ruangan tempat semua orang telah menunggunya dan bersiap untuk memberikan keputusan. Namjoon berdiri dengan gugup di hadapan mereka, ia menelan ludah saat salah satu dari pengacara pihak Kim Tech membuka sebuah map dan mulai membacanya.

"Berdasarkan hasil putusan dari kedua belah pihak, antara Park Corporation dan Kim Tech, kesepakatan telah ditanda tangani oleh pihak terkait, bahwa," Namjoon bisa merasakan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat, tanpa sadar, ia mulai mengigit bibirnya sendiri, "Kim Namjoon, putra sulung CEO Park Jiyoung dan salah satu pemegang saham Park Corporation akan menikahi Kim Seokjin putra sulung dan penerus langsung CEO Kim Jinsung diatas sebuah kontrak sebagai tanda ikatan kerja sama kedua perusahaan." Namjoon mengambil nafas dalam, ia tak bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya saat akhirnya permohonannya telah dikabulkan.

"Untuk perencanaan kedepan akan dilakukan saat kedua calon mempelai menandatangani kontrak esok hari di kediaman keluarga Park." Setelah hasil putusan dibacakan, mereka bersalaman, tak lupa mereka juga menyalami Namjoon yang kembali tertegun. _Now what?_ Apa ia memang akan segera menikah? Namjoon berhasil menyelamatkan adiknya hingga ia lupa apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, terlebih lagi, entah benar atau bualan semata, Namjoon terus memikirkan kata-kata dari sebuah akun misterius saat ia mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang Kim Seokjin bahwa,

 _Kim Seokjin menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan adik sambungnya sendiri, Jeon Jungkook._

 _ **next...** (part two : who the hell are you?)_

[A/N]

 **mamoru** (守る) bahasa Jepang yang berarti : to protect, to keep (the promise), to defend, to guard, to follow, to obey

selamat datang di ff NamJin karya terbaru saya, semoga reader-nim sekalian menyukainya, berbeda dengan karya saya sebelumnya yang sarat akan unsur _angst_ , saya mencoba untuk membawa cerita _fluff_ dan tidak terlalu berat, meskipun saya masih menghadirkan konflik untuk menambah seru cerita ini hehehe [insert purple heart emoji]

silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran atau tanggapan lainnya di kolom review, (di chapter depan, saya akan mengusahakan untuk membalasnya) uwu

 _sampai jumpa minggu depan~_

 _salam hangat, fuma_


	2. part 2 : who the hell are you?

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : NamJin, KookJin, and slight TaeJin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Explicit, Smut and BrotherComplex

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part two : who the hell are you?)_

Setiap orang butuh pelampiasan atas kegusaran yang mereka alami. Termasuk Kim Seokjin.

Sepekan sebelum agensinya mengumumkan rehatnya seorang Kim Seokjin dari kegiatannya sebagai _public figure_ , ia memilih Kyoto sebagai tempatnya untuk menenangkan diri, menjauh dari aktifitasnya selama ini, menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk dunia hiburan, dan menjauh dari keluarganya. Disini, dan hari ini, Seokjin bisa menghabiskan waktu sebagai dirinya sendiri, tanpa _flash_ kamera, tanpa senyum _buatan_ yang menyembunyikan kegundahan dalam benaknya, dan ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau disini.

 _Mereka_ memberinya kesempatan, dan Seokjin memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

Dahulu, Seokjin pernah ke kota tua ini bersama mendiang ibu kandungnya, menjelajahi tiap bangunan bersejarah disana, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk memotret keindahannya. Dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengulang kembali memori indah itu di sini, di kota yang mereka sebut sebagai kota tercantik di negeri matahari terbit.

Tetapi alasan utama Seokjin bukan untuk liburan, bukan juga untuk mengenang kembali kenangan lama, ia kesini, seorang diri dengan tujuan, memberikan pada dirinya sendiri ruang untuk berpikir, lebih tepatnya memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan apa yang selama ini ia raih dan menempuh hidup yang baru, bersama seseorang yang tak pernah ia kenal dan temui sebelumnya.

Seokjin kembali menenggak secangkir wiski dalam genggamannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan rimbunan bunga ume yang kelopaknya mulai berjatuhan ke kolam ikan kecil di dekat jendela kamarnya ke tumpukan kaleng bir, botol rum hingga tequila yang berserakan di atas meja bundar di sampingnya, sudah dua hari Seokjin disini dan ia belum keluar dari kamar sejak itu, diluar terlalu ramai dan dingin, membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Jika mengingat kembali apa yang ia alami belakangan ini, Seokjin melampiaskannya pada minuman hasil fermentasi tumbuh-tumbuhan itu untuk melupakan segala yang ia ingin _tinggalkan_ , Jeon Jungkook ada dalam _list_ -nya, tetapi tidak mungkin baginya untuk melupakan sosok adiknya sendiri. Saat Seokjin kembali ke Seoul besok, ia akan bertemu dengannya kembali, melihat wajah polosnya, melihat iris kelabu yang menatap dalam padanya, nelihat raut sesal yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah cukup membuat Seokjin menderita, pemuda itu memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

 _'Ini adalah satu-satunya cara, untuk menyelamatkan keutuhan keluarganya, untuk menyelamatkan perasaan kedua orang tuanya, dan untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook.'_

Seokjin memutuskan, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian yang akan mengubah arah hidupnya. Pemuda tampan itu bangkit berdiri, meraih _handphone_ -nya yang tergeletak dalam keadaan mati di samping _futon_ -nya, ia menekan tombol _home,_ lama, untuk menemukan bahwa benda kotak tipis itu kehabisan daya. Seokjin baru ingat, ia sengaja mengabaikan seluruh panggilan, notifikasi SNS, dan dering nada tanda e-mail masuk selama _proses menenangka_ _n_ diri selama dua hari ia berada di kota ini.

Dalam keheningan Seokjin kembali mengisi daya telpon genggamnya, dan saat benda itu akhirnya menyala lagi, hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah potret dirinya dengan sang adik, batin Seokjin seolah menjerit.

"Jungkook-ah, maaf..." Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

Dalam mimpinya Seokjin kembali teringat, umur Seokjin baru 13 tahun saat kejadian naas yang merenggut nyawa ibu kandungnya terjadi, ketika hendak pergi untuk perjalanan bisnisnya, sang ibu selalu menawarkan pada putranya, "Saat ibu pulang nanti, apa yang kau inginkan untuk oleh-oleh?" Seokjin yang mulai beranjak memasuki usia remaja sesungguhnya tak membutuhkan hal semacam itu lagi, tetapi entah mengapa, ia sangat menginginkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya dapat dengan mudah ia dapatkan dengan meminta pada juru masak, "Cake coklat." Jawabnya singkat dengan kedua matanya yang masih tertuju pada game yang ia mainkan. Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, ibunya hanya tertawa pelan seraya mengacak lembut rambut putra semata wayangnya.

Dan saat itu 'lah, Seokjin terakhir kali bisa melihat ibunya. Ia menyesali keputusannya, seharusnya ia tak meminta apa-apa. Kedua air matanya mengalir deras saat itu dan tak satupun kata keluar dari bibirnya saat mendengar dari salah satu pelayan yang berkerja untuk mengasuhnya bilang, bahwa sang ibu telah tiada. Seokjin merasa sangat bersalah, jika saja ia tak meminta cake coklat untuk ibunya bawa pulang, ibunya tidak akan ikut menjadi korban kebakaran di toko kue tempat beliau membeli _cake_ coklat kesukaan putranya.

Kematian sang ibu terus membayangi Seokjin, hingga akhirnya ia nemiliki Pyro-phobia, phobia terhadap api.

"Jin hyung?"

Panggilan dari seseorang membuatnya terbagun dari kenangan buruk yang sempat hadir dalam bunga tidurnya, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan menemukan wajah yang begitu familiar. Seokjin melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih berada di kamarnya tempat ia menginap di sebuah _ryokan_ , tepatnya ia masih berada di Kyoto. Keberadaan Kim Taehyung mengundang tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Taehyung mengenakan _yukata_ yang sama dengannya, itu berarti ia juga menginap disini, tapi mengapa?

"Aku ada pemotretan disini." Jawaban Taehyung tidak menjawab keseluruhan dari lontaran tanya yang Seokjin utarakan, "Huh? Di penginapan ini?" Taehyung menggeleng, ia duduk bersila di samping Seokjin yang mencoba bangun perlahan-lahan, "Tidak, aku melakukan pemotretan di Kota ini," Seokjin yang sudah duduk diatas _futon_ -nya mencoba memastikan waktu, ia tidur dari pagi hingga sore hari, "kebetulan aku dan kru majalah yang memperkerjakanku menginap disini." Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, ia kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" Taehyung menyendikkan bahunya, bulu mata lentiknya berayun lembut kala ia berkedip, "Aku menemukan namamu di daftar buku tamu, dan aku memastikan bahwa Kim Seokjin yang menginap disini adalah dirimu."

Dunia memang tak seluas biji bunga matahari. Seokjin sering mendengar pepatah itu, namun ia baru mengalaminya sekarang.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kalut." Ucap Taehyung, ia menatap miris tumpukan kaleng dan botol alkohol yang masih berserakan di meja yang ada di pojok kamar, "Kau bahkan tertidur diatas _tatami,_ dan saat aku memindahkan tubuhmu keatas _futon_ ini, kau sama sekali tidak terbangun." Seokjin terdiam, ia hanya memandang kedua tangannya yang ia letakan diatas pahanya dengan satu gumaman _'Hu-um.'_ yang terucap pelan, "Mau membaginya bersamaku?" Taehyung berisik pelan seraya mendekat, Seokjin menatap sepasang bola mata yang ganti menatapnya, dalam-dalam.

Seokjin mengangguk, bersamaan dengan satu helaan nafas berat yang ia keluarkan saat Taehyung mulai mengecup kulit mulus di lehernya dengan bibirnya yang dingin, ia memiringkan sedikit wajahnya agar Taehyung dengan leluasa menjamah leher dan dada bidangnya dengan bibir dan lidah basahnya, Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat _yukata_ yang ia kenakan perlahan mulai turun, membuat sebagaian dari tubuhnya terekspose.

"Taehyung-ah." Satu panggilan pelan dan Taehyung mengerti bahwa itu adalah sebuah tanda dari peringatan, ia tahu aturan yang Seokjin buat, ia tidak boleh meninggalkan _tanda_ apa 'pun di tubuh Seokjin. Pria yang lebih muda dua tahun itu paham betul, karena mereka sudah pernah _melakukannya_ , beberapa kali.

Mereka bukan pasangan kekasih, sentuhan yang mereka lakukan bukan didasari atas rasa cinta, melainkan sebuah kebutuhan, layaknya sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris; _friends with benefits_ , yang mungkin dapat menggambarkan situasi hubungan mereka.

Taehyung merasakan remasan tangan Seokjin di otot bisepnya, atau lebih tepatnya di lengannya saat ia mulai mengelus paha dalam pria itu, memang tidak sakit, tapi cukup membuat Taehyung merasa 'panas'.

"Taehyung, aku akan menikah." Taehyung sontak berhenti dan mematung saat mendengarnya, kecupannya di dada Seokjin dan sentuhannya di paha pria itu terlepas perlahan-lahan. "Apa?" Seokjin yakin Taehyung mendengarnya, sepasang alis itu bertaut, "Seingat ku kau tak memiliki kekasih," Taehyung kembali pada posisi duduknya sambil membetulkan kembali _yukata_ yang sempat tersingkap, gerakannya diikuti pria dihadapannya, "apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menikah di usia yang semuda ini, hyung?" Seokjin menghela nafas, ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung hingga pemuda itu kembali bertanya, "Apa Jungkook-" Seokjin menyelanya dengan segera berkata, "Ini pernikahan yang diatur," kedua iris kelabu Taehyung membuka lebar, untuk sesaat ia mengeria bahwa dirinya salah dengar, "aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang belum pernah kutemui."

"Apa? Mengapa?"

"Taehyung, kumohon jangan katakan tentang hal ini pada siapapun." Mulut Taehyung terkatup sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka, "Lalu, kenapa kau mengatakan tentang hal ini padaku?" Taehyung merasakan genggaman tangan Seokjin pada tangan kirinya, genggaman itu begitu erat, namun juga rapuh disaat yang bersamaan, "Karena kau sahabatku." Taehyung tersenyum miring saat mendengarnya, ia menahan tawa yang hampir ia paksakan saat berkata, "Aku tak mengira kalau kau akan mengatakan hal itu." Seokjin menunduk dan menggumamkan kata, "Maaf."

"Aku mengerti." Taehyung membalas genggaman tangan Seokjin. Sosok Seokjin yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah sosoknya yang asli, orang lain melihatnya sebagai seorang _public figure_ yang bersinar, 'bersih' tanpa skandal selama perjalanan karirnya, dan selalu membawa pesan positif pada setiap penampilannya, Seokjin juga selalu dikenal sebagai orang dengan _good manner_ , semua orang menganggapnya 'hampir sempurna'. Tetapi hanya Taehyung, hanya dia yang tahu _siapa_ orang yang ada dibalik topeng yang selama ini Seokjin pasang untuk menutupi segala _rasa sakit_ yang ia rasakan. Seorang _public figure_ selalu dituntut untuk sempurna, hingga _mereka_ melupakan bahwa orang-orang seperti Seokjin dan Taehyung adalah seorang manusia juga.

"Kau mau mengatakannya padaku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Taehyung tersenyum saat wajah Seokjin perlahan terangkat untuk menatapnya, ia berkata, "Ini semua kulakukan untuk Jungkook." Pernyataan Seokjin masih terkesan abu-abu, tetapi Taehyung memutuskan untuk bersabar dan tidak memberondongnya dengan rentetan tanya, "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Jungkook." Ah. Kini semuanya menjadi lebih jelas, hampir 7 tahun lamanya Taehyung mengenal Seokjin, otomatis ia juga mengenal keluarganya, termasuk adik sambung sahabat satu profesinya ini.

"Jadi kau menikah untuk... menjauh darinya?" Seokjin menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum berbisik lirih, "Eomma memergoki aku dan Jungkook," Seokjin menahan nafas begitu juga Taehyung, "aku masih bisa mengingat wajah _shock_ beliau." Tentu saja ibu mereka akan sangat terkejut jika mengetahui kedua putranya menjalin suatu hubungan khusus, lebih tepatnya _terlarang_. "Tapi kau tidak 'melihat' Jungkook seperti Jungkook 'melihat'mu 'kan hyung?" Seokjin terdiam cukup lama, ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu."

Dari dulu hanya Taehyung yang tahu, Seokjin memang tidak berkata apa pun, tapi dari cara Jungkook bicara pada _hyung_ -nya, menatapnya, serta menyentuhnya, semuanya terlihat jelas bahwa Jungkook memiliki perasaan khusus yang lebih dari seorang saudara. Dan Taehyung memandang Seokjin terlihat biasa saja dengan hal itu, ia menyayangi adiknya, ia memanjakannya, dan ia selalu mencoba menjadi seorang _hyung_ yang baik. Di mata Taehyung, Seokjin lebih sulit ditebak, jika Jungkook selalu memandangnya seolah Seokjin adalah segalanya untuknya, sang kakak berbeda, ia memandang Jungkook sebagai adik kecilnya, tapi terkadang Seokjin memiliki binaran yang sama di kedua iris karamelnya, seolah pandangan itu bicara kalau Jungkook juga adalah segalanya.

Hubungan kakak-beradik tak sedarah itu memang rumit.

Saat Taehyung bertemu dengan Jungkook pertama kali, ia melihat bahwa sang adik memang sudah lama _menginginkan_ kakaknya, hanya untuk dirinya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk menikah demi _menjauh_ dari Jungkook?" Tatapan mata Seokjin menjawab semuanya, ia mengangguk pelan dan berucap, "Ya." Taehyung berdiri membuka tirai jendela kamar Seokjin untuk melihat pemandangan kota Kyoto yang gelap temaram, "Bagaimana dengan karirmu?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Taehyung bertanya, ia dapat mendengar gerakan Seokjin yang melangkah mendekatinya, "Aku akan rehat," Taehyung menoleh ke arah pria yang kini berdiri tepat disampingnya, turut memandang langit malam, "aku akan menjalani hidupku _kembali_ , aku akan berangkat kuliah, belajar menjalankan perusahaan dari ayahku," Taehyung tersenyum saat Seokjin mulai tertawa pelan saat ia berkata, "mungkin aku juga akan belajar menjadi seorang suami yang baik."

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya, mereka memandang salju yang perlahan turun, satu persatu, beriringan, lembut menyentuh tanah dan ranting yang membeku di musim dingin. "Jadi, siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Satu butir salju menempel di rambut Seokjin dan Taehyung mengambilnya, "13 bulan." Gerakan Taehyung terhenti, ia memandang bingung pada Seokjin, "Hah?" Seokjin kembali tertawa, ia menutup jendela kayu itu saat merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai masuk, "Seseorang yang beruntung itu hanya dapat memilikiku selama tiga belas bulan." Taehyung masih tidak mengerti, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Jin hyung, apa maksudmu?" Seokjin menutup tirai itu kembali dan melangkah untuk mengambil _handphone_ -nya, "Kau dengar 'kan apa yang kukatakan tadi? Pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan yang diatur."

"Diatur seperti apa?" Seokjin terilat mengotak-atik telpon genggamnya itu, ia mengangguk, "Ya, kau pikir bagaimana bisa aku dapat menikah secepat itu?" Taehyung tetap tak mengerti, ia mengusap dagunya, "Pernikahan ini sengaja diatur untuk menjauhkanmu dari Jungkook saja 'kan?" Seokjin menggeleng cepat untuk menyangkal ucapan Taehyung yang terlalu _telanjang,_ ia tidak benar, tapi juga tidak salah, "Mungkin memang awalnya terlihat seperti itu, tapi tujuan utama dari pernihakan ini adalah kepentingan bisnis."

Hidup seorang _chaebol_ memang terlalu rumit. Taehyung tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya ada di posisi Kim Seokjin, ia akan terbangun di pagi hari dalam rengkuhan adiknya sendiri, ibu mereka memergokinya, menatap _shock_ padanya, menganggap bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah sebuah bencada dalam keluarga, dan keesokan harinya ia diminta untuk menikah dengan orang yang tak pernah ia temui dalam sebuah kontrak demi kepentingan bisnis. Terlalu banyak _drama_ dan konflik nyata dalam hidup! Taehyung tidak akan kuat.

"Ini dia," Taehyung memandang foto seorang laki-laki tinggi yang ada di layar _handphone_ Seokjin, "namanya Park Namjoon." Pandangan Taehyung tak lepas dari sosoknya, ia nampak sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya, dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, rambut kecoklatan yang disisir kebelakang, serta pesona tambahan dari _dimple_ pada kedua pipinya diantara senyum lembutnya itu, "Ini calon suamimu?" Seokjin mengangguk pelan, ia membawa kembali layar _handphone_ itu kehadapannya, "Aku belum banyak mengenalnya, tapi kurasa kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang rukun." Taehyung menepuk pelan bokong Seokjin seraya tertawa, "Selama kau tidak main api, hyung." Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya, ia menangkup wajah Taehyung dan membawanya mendekat padanya, "Selama kau tidak menyiram minyak padaku."

"Kita lihat, apa kau bisa tahan menjadi seorang suami setia selama tiga belas bulan." Taehyung menyeringai seraya menyentuh pinggang kecil Seokjin dan membawanya mendekat, " _T_ _ry me_? " Pria yang lebih muda itu sedikit menyayangkan pernikahan Seokjin sekarang, ia tidak akan bisa lagi menyentuhnya saat Seokjin sudah menikah nanti, "Kalau begitu apa ini yang terakhir?" Tatapan Taehyung tertuju pada bibir _plump_ Seokjin, lalu pada leher mulusnya, "Jangan membuatnya terdengar menyedihkan, Taetae." Seokjin berbisik tepat di telinga Taehyung kemudian mengelus pelan kulit leher pemuda itu dengan bibirnya, "Tidak ada yang kita akhiri karena kita tidak memulai apa 'pun." Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia setuju pada apa yang Seokjin katakan, mereka memang tak memulai dan mengakhiri apapun.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku melupakan apa yang terjadi." Bibir penuh Seokjin bergetar saat ia masih menjamah leher Taehyung yang mulai kembali mengelus pahanya, "Hanya sementara, hyung." Taehyung kembali mengingatkan, ia tak sepenuhnya _membantu_ Seokjin, karena setelah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Seokjin akan mengingat 'beban' itu kembali, "Lagi pula setelah kau menikah nanti, kau akan menemukan penggantiku untuk melepas penatmu." Seokjin melepas cumbuannya, ia menyendikkan bahunya dan berucap, "Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa kalau calon suamiku adalah orang yang... bersih." Taehyung membaringkan Seokjin diatas _futon_ , ia tertawa pelan saat berkata, "Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan bercinta dengannya?" Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Taehyung mulai membelai dada bidangnya, "Kurasa dia terlalu _lembut_." Tawa Taehyung mengeras, ia hendak melepas _yukata_ yang Seokjin katakan, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu? Mungkin saja dia adalah orang yang liar, hyung." Seokjin tak kuasa menahan desahannya saat sentuhan Taehyung mulai bergerak di area sensitif tubuhnya, "Cukup bicara tentangnya, malam ini hanya-" Ucapan Seokjin terpotong oleh ciuman panas yang Taehyung hadiahkan pada bibirnya, kasar, terburu-buru, tak ada cinta, hanya nafsu dan keinginan untuk mencari kepuasan.

 _Esoknya..._

Namjoon segera menutup telponnya saat seorang pelayan memanggilnya. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin, Namjoon tak memungkirinya, ia terlihat tampan dan 'berbeda' dengan setelan jas dari Thom Browne yang ia kenakan saat ini, penandatanganan kontrak dua jam jam lagi, itu artinya ia akan bertemu Kim Seokjin dan hidupnya akan berbeda setelah itu. Ia baru saja menelpon Hoseok dan Yoongi untuk mengajak mereka bertemu setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya ini, di tempat biasa mereka mengobrol.

Para petinggi perusahaan dan orang tuanya melarang Namjoon untuk mengatakan tentang hal ini pada siapapun, tetapi para sahabatnya itu berhak tahu. Dan Namjoon sendiri meminta pada mereka untuk merahasiakan tentang pernikahannya, lebih tepatnya tentang kontraknya pada Jimin, adiknya, agar Jimin tidak merasa bersalah atas pengorbanannya. Jimin hanya perlu tahu, bahwa pernikahan ini Namjoon lakukan murni karena 'cinta', ia akan meminta Seokjin untuk berpura-pura telah menjalin kasih dengannya selama ini.

 _'Ah, hal itu bisa dipikirkan esok hari.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati, seorang pelayan kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dan memanggil namanya, "Ya, aku akan keluar." Namjoon menepati ucapannya, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, dan seorang pelayan paruh baya menyambutnya, tanpa kata mereka menyusuri lorong rumah megah itu, hingga sang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil Rolys Royce hitam yang terparkir dan siap untuk mengantarnya, "Semoga segalanya berjalan lancar, tuan." Namjoon mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu menuju ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

Dan ternyata, rumah calon mempelai Namjoon hanya berjarak 5 kilo meter dari kediaman keluarga Park, "Tahu begini jalan kaki juga bisa." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa mengatakan itu, karena tidak akan etis jika dirinya mengunjungi rumah calon mertua dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi bukan 'kah keuangan keluarga Park sedang diujung tanduk? Namjoon pikir, mereka bisa mengatur keuangan dengan menghebat bensin. Pemuda itu terkekeh sendiri pada pemikirannya, hingga seorang pelayan, atau lebih tepatnya pengawal wanita yang berpakaian layaknya seorang agen mata-mata lengkap dengan kacamata hitam, setelan jas, dan alat komunikasi canggih yang ia kenakan nampak membuatnya seperti tokoh fiksi dalam film aksi yang sering Namjoon lihat bersama Jimin dulu. Wanita muda itu menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum ramah, Namjoon membalas senyumannya.

"Selamat datang tuan Park, kami akan segera mengantar anda ke ruangan yang telah disediakan." Namjoon hanya mengangguk pelan, ia terlalu takjub pada bangunan yang tengah ia masuki ini. Jika kediaman keluarga Park lebih memiliki nuansa modern dan futuristik, bangunan milik keluarga Kim lebih mengusung gaya eropa, layaknya kastil Versailes. Namjoon berasumsi, mungkin bangunan ini dipengaruhi karena keluarga Kim tinggal lama di Jerman.

Tak sampai disitu, Namjoon banyak disuguhi oleh pemandangan potret keluarga sepanjang lorong rumah itu, dari potret-potret yang terpajang di dinding dan meja hias disana, dapat dilihat bahwa keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang harmonis, tapi siapa yang tahu? Setiap keluarga pasti memiliki konflik di dalamnya, dan Namjoon akan menjadi bagian di dalamnya, sebentar lagi.

Wanita yang mengantar Namjoon tampak berbicara lewat alat komunikasi di dekat telinganya, sepertinya ia sedang mengkonfirmasi kedatangan Namjoon. "Tuan, silahkan masuk." Wanita muda itu membuat gestur untuk mempersilahkannya masuk sesaat setelah pintu besar berwana dominasi putih dan perak itu terbuka dari dalam, dan pemandangan pertama yang Namjoon lihat adalah punggung dari seseorang dengan bahu bidang dan rambut hitam yang disisir rapih, ia memakai setelan jas mirip dengannya, hanya saja warnanya lebih gelap.

Sosok itu menoleh dan Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Park Namjoon-ssi?"

"Kau siapa?"

Sosok itu tertawa pelan, dan Namjoon mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kim Seokjin, tentu Namjoon sudah mengetahuinya, tapi ia jauh lebih tampan dari foto yang tersebar di SNS atau pun buku panduan mahasiswa di kampusnya. Seokjin seperti seorang boneka.

"Ah, aku Kim Seokjin." Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya untuk Namjoon jabat, dan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menyambutnya. "Salam kenal." Namjoon membalas senyuman pria itu, ia pun berucap, "Senang bisa mengenalmu." Dalam benaknya, Namjoon berekspetasi, mungkin ia dapat berkerja sama selama tiga belas bulan dengan pria ini sebelum akhirnya mereka mengakhiri pernikahannya dan menjalani hidup yang normal kembali.

 _ **next**... (part three : i do! do i?)_

 _Note :_

Holla, kembali dengan chapter 2 dari mamoru :) Saya mohon maaf karena chapter ini sempat terlambat selama dua minggu karena saya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetiknya, selama liburan saya balik ke kampung halaman dan diajak jalan-jalan terus sama keluarga besar, jadi ga sempat curi waktu buat ngetik ff T_T mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Dan ternyata saya emang kurang berbakat nulis ff yang bukan _angst_ sepenuhnya, jadi masih aja ada bumbu-bumbu _dark_ di ff saya :') Saya juga bikin uri Seokjin jadi **BadSeokjinnie** disini hahahaha TaeJin shipper mohon maafkan saya :')

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **ParkChanyeoll**

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff baru saya uwu aduh jadi terharu karya saya dibilang masterpiece T_T saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, teruma kasih atas dukungannya~

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

NamJin is sailing baby~ yeaaahh

 **moodymooniej**

twerimakasiii juga sudah bacaaaa~

 **dncrdng**

Yuhuu~ sepertinya begitu hehehe tapi tergantung minat pembaca uwu

 **QnQueen**

saya sudah sisipin TaeJin muehehehe terima kasih padamu~ terima kasih sudah mau menunggu ily semangat juga yaah

 **Kimranum**

NamJin the power couple yeaaay~ koo koo akan saya buat haus akan cintanya Jin(?) HAHAHAHA

 **KNJ04**

terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini :') sudah diupdate uwu

 **AngAng13**

Hmm~ Jin yang suci saya jadikan Bad disini jadi reaksinya ya... gitu hahaha terima kasih sudah menunggu

 **ChoJinnie**

Namjoon emang hyung yang baik T_T tolong kasih saya kakak yang seperti dia, kakak saya di dunia nyata gewla semua /curhat/ hehehe maaf duuh~

 **laxyovrds**

terima kasihh maaf kadang akun saya emang suka error, belum complete dibilang udah hiks...

 **Natheu**

Sifat NamJin disini, Namjoon good and Seokjin bad hahahaha terima kasih atas dukungannyaaaa dan TERIMA KASIH UDAH SUKA TULISAN SAYA, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan T_T terharu saya...

 **P.S** buat yang masih menunggu lanjutan But, I Still Want You, mohon maaf, masih dalam pertimbangan, mungkin akan saya umumkan di awal tahun 2019, terima kasih banyak semuanya *

 **please remembe, i purple you guys so much, you're my family, love yourself, love myself, peace** uwu


	3. part 3 : i do! do i?

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : NamJin, KookJin, and slight TaeJin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Explicit, Smut and BrotherComplex

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part three : i do! do i?)_

Asap tipis telah menghilang, _Rose Congou tea_ yang tersaji diatas meja kaca itu sudah dingin tertelan oleh angin bulan Desember, namun aroma mawar dari teh merah keemasan itu masih dapat Namjoon cium, sesungguhnya Namjoon tidak begitu menyukai teh, ia lebih memilih kopi, tetapi pemuda dihadapannya nampak begitu menikmati cairan dengan cita rasa sepat itu, ia menyesap tehnya dengan gerakan anggun hingga hanya tersisa setengah dari cangkirnya.

"Jadi, Namjoon- _ssi,_ kau juga berkuliah di Universitas yang sama denganku?" Kedua tangan Namjoon yang bertaut di lututnya terlepas, ia menjawab dengan suara beratnya, "Ya, kita berada dalam satu gedung Fakultas yang sama, namun berbeda jurusan." Seokjin meletakan cangkir porselain iti diatas meja, hampir tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia tersenyum, "Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" Namjoon membalas senyumnya, ia menjawab, "Sastra Inggris." Senyum Seokjin melebar, ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan seraya mencondongkan wajahnya, "Apa itu artinya kau orang yang romantis?" Jemari Namjoon yang menggenggam gagang cangkir porselain itu terpaku, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudnya?" Seokjin mengedipkan sebelah kelopak matanya, gigi putihnya terlihat kala ia memperlihatkan tawa gelinya, "Sastra itu identik dengan sesuatu yang romantis, kau mahasiswa jurusan sastra, itu berarti kau romantis."

Sanggahan Namjoon berikan, "Tidak juga, aku lebih _ke_ realistis." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya seraya mengangkat cangkir itu untuk mendekat pada bibirnya, Namjoon menyesap teh yang aromanya bagai parfum Prancis itu, dan ia menyesal setelahnya, "Benar 'kah itu?" Seokjin tertawa melihatnya, dan Namjoon meringis dibuatnya, dari pada menjawab pertanyaan rancu pria yang lebih tua itu, ia balik bertanya, "Ini tidak pakai gula ya?" Alis Namjoon berkerut, cangkir teh itu menimbulkan suara _'tuk'_ nyaring saat ia meletakannya kembali di atas meja, "Tidak," Seokjin menggeleng, "gula akan merusak aroma alami dari teh itu." Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, "Di lain kesempatan, jika diperbolehkan, aku lebih memilih disuguhkan kopi." Seokjin hendak bicara, tetapi Namjoon buru-buru melanjutkan, "Dengan gula." Seokjin terdiam sementara, sebelum akhirnya suara gelak tawa layaknya kaca yang diusap dengan lap basah itu terdengar, "Heh? _I_ _like that laugh._ " Gumam Namjoon tanpa sadar, sebelum akhirnya meniru suara tawa pria di depannya.

"Maafkan aku." _Dimple_ Namjoon membuat cekungan dalam, ia tersenyum lebar, "Tak apa." Dalam benaknya Namjoon berekspektasi, bahwa ia dan Seokjin bisa akrab dengan mudah. "Aku akan meminta pada _maid_ di sini untuk menukar teh mu dengan kopi," Seokjin mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari saku jasnya, ia mengetik sesuatu, nampaknya ia memberikan perintah pada _maid_ di rumahnya lewat pesan singkat, "kau yakin masih mau menambahkan gula pada kopimu?" Dahi Namjoon berkerut, ia hendak bicara, tapi kali ini Seokjin ganti menyelanya, "Kau bisa meminum kopimu sambil memandangku, dengan begitu kopimu akan berubah manis."

Ah, mungkin Namjoon terlalu cepat membayangkan momen menyenangkan dirinya dengan Seokjin, mengobrol hal yang logis dan masuk akal bersama selama kontrak dari pernikahan mereka berlaku, yang artinya akan menjalin rumah tangga yang 'biasa saja'. Namjoon sudah sering mendengar lelucon, tapi kali ini sungguh membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum yang miring.

"Maaf, maaf aku hanya bercanda." Seokjin tertawa sendiri, tawa yang unik dan belum pernah Namjoon dengar, "Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak menghargai apa yang tuan rumah suguhkan pada tamu sepertiku." Apa yang Namjoon katakan memang benar, ia merasa bersalah karena _manner_ -nya yang menurutnya sendiri tidak sopan, ia baru lima belas menit di rumah ini dan sudah meminta dibawakan yang _lain._ "Kau tamu istimewa di rumah ini, Namjoon- _ssi,_ kau bisa meminta apa saja." Rancu. Namjoon merasa canggung dengan apa yang Seokjin katakan, ia sudah biasa merendah, dan tak nyaman bila ditinggikan. "Maaf. Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat.

Satu cangkir kopi hitam dengan se-toples gula blok tersaji diatas meja tidak sampai lima menit setelah Seokjin memesannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, teh di cangkir Seokjin kembali terisi saat Namjoon menambahkan dua blok gula ke dalam cairan hitam pekat itu sebelum mengaduknya, "Seokjin- _ssi,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Seokjin yang sedang meniup cairan merah keemasan itu menoleh, "Tentu." ia menghirup aroma lembut bunga mawar dan rempah itu sebelum menyesapnya, "Akan tetapi," Namjoon yang hendak bertanya, terdiam. "Tidak perlu terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Jin hyung."

" _Ok,_ Jin hyung," Namjoon teringat akan sesuatu, ia lantas menanyakannya jika memang diperbolehkan, "mengapa kau mau terlibat dalam pernikahan ini?" Pandangan mata karamel itu tertuju padanya, Namjoon melihat binarnya, dan ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah menanyakan hal yang memang sensitif itu. Ia teringat oleh kata-kata pengacara keluarganya,

 _'Pernikahan ini adalah tanda kerjasama dari dua perusahaan dan dinilai akan saling menguntungkan, Park Corp. akan mendapatkan bantuan finansial, dan Kim Tech. terlepas dari masalah internal keluarga yang bersifat pribadi.'_

Terlalu gamblang, tapi juga tak jelas. 'Masalah internal keluarga yang bersifat pribadi?' Terdengar ambigu untuk sebuah alasan membangun kerjasama dengan perusahaan mantan rivalnya. Namjoon penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan unggahan skandal yang dilakukan Seokjin dengan adiknya yang dianggap mustahil oleh warga net?

Namjoon meluruskan, "Hm, maksudku, mengapa kau mau menikah denganku, di usia yang masih sangat muda, padahal kau sedang ada diatas karirmu sebagai penyanyi?" Ia membuatnya 'sehalus' mungkin agar Seokjin tidak tersinggung.

"Aku mau terlibat karena aku adalah penerus dari perusahaan ini." Tentu saja, Seokjin tidak akan 'menjawab' pertanyaan yang Namjoon maksud-kan, dan jika memang begitu, itu artinya, masalah yang dialami keluarga Kim terlalu _dalam_ dan serius. "Kurasa, dari pernikahan ini, aku akan dapat banyak pelajaran tentang kerja-sama." Namjoon tahu, Seokjin tidak bohong, tapi juga tidak jujur, "Cita-citaku sebagai penyanyi sudah terbayar 'kan, orang tuaku sudah memberiku kesempatan, setelah dua album, aku akan berhenti dan fokus pada kewajibanku." Jika dilihat oleh mata yang gamblang, Seokjin nampak terlihat sebagai orang yang mencintai pekerjaannya, untuk sesaat Namjoon merasa bersimpati pada calon mempelainya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu Namjoon- _ssi_?" Namjoon terbangun dari tegunannya, ia meringankan tenggorokannya dengan berdeham sebelum menjawab, "Aku," ia berpikir, ia bukan penerus seperti Seokjin, ia juga tidak bisa berkata terlalu jujur kalau dirinya berkorban demi kebahagiaan adiknya, "sama denganmu." Oh, tidak! Pot bunga Gladiol di dekatnya tampak sangat menggoda untuk Namjoon hantam, ia menyesal akan kata-katanya, lagi. _'Sama denganmu?'_ Namjoon bisa memberikan alasan yang lebih baik dari ini, tapi ia tak dapat berbikir jernih karena memikirkan _masalah_ yang dialami Seokjin.

Di luar dugaan, Seokjin hanya menjawab, "Oh." Dan sesudahnya, pandangannya terlihat jauh, menerawang, untuk sesaat Seokjin meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian di ruangan itu dan sibuk sendiri dengan sebuah angan dimana ia bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang sang adik.

Satu ketukan lembut membawa mereka kembali ke dunia.

"Tuan pengacara Park Chanyeol sudah datang." Semalam, Namjoon dan Seokjin diberi kabar, mereka akan menandatangani kontrak berdua saja dan disaksikan oleh seorang pengacara yang ditunjuk oleh kedua pihak perusahaan, dua lagi saksi yang ditunjuk adalah paman Seokjin, dan bawahan terpercaya ayah Namjoon, kedua orang tua berhalangan hadir karena proyek yang harus segera mereka tuntaskan di dalam dan luar negeri.

Seokjin dan Namjoon berpindah ruangan, aura formal, surat-surat yang tersusun rapi, seorang pengacara dan dua petinggi perusahaan bersiap untuk menjadi saksi dari perjanjian yang terlaksana. Sebelum mereka menggoreskan tinta hitam itu di sana, Pengacara Park membacakan terlebih dahulu isi dari perjanjian.

"Perjanjian ini telah disetujui oleh kedua pihak perusahaan, pertama," Namjoon menahan nafas, ia nampak tegang, ia menatap lurus ke depan, tak sekalipun melirik Seokjin di sampingnya, "Kedua mempelai harus mengikat janji dalam sebuah pernikahan, hari Sabtu, tanggal 3 Desember di Katedral Myeongdong." Itu tiga hari lagi, Namjoon merasa mual, pernikahan itu akan diadakan hanya beberapa hari lagi dan ia sudah tegang sekarang, "Pernikahan akan dilangsukan dengan tertutup, dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat dan para sahabat," ini pernikahan yang diatur, tapi suasana yang diciptakan nampak nyata, "setelah itu akan diadakan pesta kebun di belakang gereja." Sebuah pesta untuk merayakan apa? Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merayakan kebebasannya yang akan terkekang selama tiga belas bulan? Mungkin.

"Kedua mempelai akan tinggal bersama dalam sebuah apartemen di Hannam Hill." Sial! Namjoon tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu, dan... Hannam Hill? Tempat itu cukup jauh dari kampus! Ia melirik Seokjin, dan pria itu nampak biasa saja, jadi hanya Namjoon yang nampak uring-uringan disini?

"Selama tiga belas bulan kontrak, kalian tidak diizinkan untuk berpisah, dalam artian, bercerai secara sepihak sebelum kontrak berakhir." Tentu saja! Lagi pula gelar duda akan Namjoon dapat setelah kontrak berakhir.

"Selama kontrak berlangsung tidak diperbolehkan adanya perselingkuhan, terlibat _affair_ dengan rekan, dan/atau melakukan hubungan seksual dengan pasangan yang sah, meskipun hanya hubungan semalam." Siapa yang mengusulkan isi kontrak ini? Namjoon ingin bertemu dengannya dan membuat lirik _rap_ untuknya! Bukan berarti ia tidak setuju, pernikahan ini memang diatur dan hubungan intim juga diatur? Lagi pula Namjoon sama sekali tidak berniat untuk 'melakukannya' dengan Seokjin atau orang selain Seokjin, ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan orang yang membuatnya.

Dan Namjoon hampir ingin lompat ke luar dari jendela saat ia melihat ekspresi Seokjin yang seolah terlihat kecewa.

Kembali pada isi kontrak selanjutnya, "Tidak adanya campur tangan dalam hal internal maupun eksternal perusahaan oleh masing-masing pihak yang terlibat." Namjoon tahu, itu artinya, ia tidak boleh ikut campur urusan perusahaan keluarga Kim, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kedua mempelai akan diberitakan bercerai pada tanggal 3 Januari tahun depan." Kebebasan! Masa' bodoh dengan status duda muda miliknya kelak, Namjoon akan kembali pada kehidupannya semula dan Jimin bisa terus mengejar mimpinya.

Entah Namjoon salah melihat atau memang Seokjin yang tak tahu ekspresi apa yang dibuatnya, ia nampak sedih.

"Ada pertanyaan atau tambahan mengenai kontrak ini?" Namjoon maju satu langkah, ia sudah _gemas_ untuk menanyakan hal ini, "Aku, maksudku, kami, meminta perlindungan atas privasi kami." Seokjin menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya, dibelakang calon suaminya, ia mengangguk setuju, "Tidak ada pers, paparazi, atau pun wawancara di media masa." Pengacara Park nampak membolak-balikan lembaran kertas dalam genggamannya, ia berkata, "Maaf, permintaan kalian tidak dapat sepenuhnya kami kabulkan." Bahu Namjoon melemas, ia sudah membayangkan hal ini, namun tetap saja, ia kecewa, "Disini dijadwalkan, kalian akan mendatangi beberapa acara Talk Show untuk wawancara, ditulis juga kalian akan menjawab pertanyaan penuh untuk dimuat dalam majalah dan koran." Hal ini 'lah yang Namjoon tidak suka dari pernikahan kontrak ini, ia tahu bahwa ia akan _terseret_ euforianya.

Namjoon mengekspektasikan kebebasan penuh, dan tentu saja itu mustahil. Ia adalah salah satu dari pelakon utama dalam sandiwara ini, ia anak (angkat) dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Korea dan Dunia, begitu juga calon mempelainya, terlebih lagi Kim Seokjin adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang memiliki banyak fans, sponsor, endorse, dan lainnya, namanya sudah tak asing di media masa. Seokjin bisa saja terbiasa dengan hal ini, tapi Namjoon tidak, dan ia akan dipaksa untuk menjadi terbiasa, untuk mengimbangi eksistensi Seokjin yang bahkan sudah menjadi _public figure_ sebelum bertemu dengannya.

"Hanya untuk 3 bulan pertama setelahnya kalian mendapat privasi penuh." Setidaknya Namjoon dapat bernafas dengan lega, ia ingin masih hidup sebagai seorang 'Kim Namjoon' meskipun ia harus melakoni sebuah sandiwara, "Setelah interaksi dengan media masa, kami akan memberikan kalian ruang untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, meneruskan pekerjaan, dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya pengantin baru." Namjoon pikir, sebenarnya kalimat terakhir tidak usah disebutkan, ia hanya mau hidup _sedikit_ normal, itu saja.

"Aku menolak adanya pengawalan." Namjoon sontak menoleh pada Seokjin, ia menaikkan satu alisnya, "Minim penjagaan, minim pelayan, dan tidak ada sopir, karena aku akan menyetir sendiri." Senyum tipis Namjoon sunggingkan, apa ini artinya, Seokjin satu pemikiran dengannya?

"Baik, kami akan meminimalisir hal itu." Meminimalisir bukan berarti tidak ada sama sekali, yang artinya hanya ada beberapa, tapi itu tak apa, selama para pengawal, pelayan dan lainnya tidak menghambat _gerak_ mereka. Namjoon sudah terbiasa mandiri, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Seokjin. "Dan satu lagi," Pengacara Park memperlihatkan sebuah brosur paket bulan madu di sebuah negara yang dinobatkan sebagai negara tercantik di Eropa, Austira, "kalian akan-" Namjoon segera menyela, ia menggelengkan kepala dan menggoyangkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menolak rencana tersebut, "Wow, wow tidak." Ia memprotes apa yang hendak pengacara Park sampaikan, ia tahu arah pembicaraannya, "tidak bisa, musim ujian akan datang, dan semester baru dari penentuan kelulusan akan tiba setelahnya, kami tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti berbulan madu sementara tugas kuliah menumpuk." Namjoon berpendapat, nampaknya keluarga mereka lupa status asli mereka sebagai seorang pelajar, lebih tepatnya mahasiswa.

Tanpa melirik dan meminta pendapat dari Seokjin, Namjoon memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana itu, ia dan Seokjin seangkatan, dan ia rasa pria itu juga setuju dengannya. "Baiklah." Pengacara Park mengembalikan brosur itu ke dalam tas kulitnya, "tapi apa kalian yakin? Bulan madu kalian bertepatan dengan perayaan Natal dan tahun baru, jadi-" Kali ini Seokjin yang menyelanya, "Kami yakin," ucapannya membuat Namjoon menoleh padanya, senyumya melebar riang, "kami akan 'berbulan madu' di rumah saja." Namjoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengamini ucapan Seokjin. Aneh memang mendengar segala isi dari perjanjian termasuk hal yang cukup _domestic_ , seperti tinggal bersama dalam satu atap, bulan madu, dan ritual malam, Namjoon hampir tertawa geli di buatnya, pernikahan yang diatur ini dibuat senyata mungkin.

"Satu hal lagi, keaslian dari perjanjian ini, hmm, maksudku," Pengacara Park berusaha memberikan kata-kata yang ia maksudkan dengan lebih mudah diterima, "kalian tidak boleh bilang pada siapapun tentang pernikahan yang diatur ini." Ia menunjuk Namjoon dan Seokjin bergantian, "Itu artinya kalian harus berpura-pura bahwa kalian memang saling mencintai." Di luar tidak turun hujan, angin ribut juga tidak ada, namun mengapa Namjoon seolah mendengar gelegar petir saat Pengacara Park mengatakannya?

"Sekian dariku, dan sekarang, tolong tanda tangan disini, dan disini." Masih dalam ekspresi terkejutnya, Namjoon kembali melirik Seokjin yang balik menatapnya, mereka beradu pandang hingga paman Seokjin memberi isyarat agar mereka segera mentanda-tangani kontrak tersebut. Dalam diam, Namjoon mengambil tempat untuk menggoreskan tinta hitam berisi tanda-tangan dan cap sidik jari pada dua lembar kertas, diikuti Seokjin setelahnya.

"Sampai bertemu, di hari pernikahan." Ucap Pengacara Park seraya menyimpan kembali surat-surat itu ke dalam sebuah map coklat, "Dan ini," ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih gading berhias pita emas yang didepannya bertuliskan nama dari calon mempelai, Park Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin, "undangan untuk teman kalian, siapa tahu kalian ingin mengundang teman di kampus atau teman di tempat magang, aku memberikan masing-masing lima buah." Namjoon belum pernah menikah sebelumnya, tapi ia cukup kagum pada orang yang mengusulkan tentang undangan ini meskipun ia rasa, ia hanya akan mengundang Hoseok, dan Yoongi saja.

 _mamoru._

Benar dugaan Namjoon, kedua sahabatnya itu akan memandangnya seolah ia adalah mahluk asing yang datang dan mengambil wujud Kim Namjoon untuk menginvasi bumi. Ok, itu berlebihan, tapi melihat Hoseok yang tak berhenti terbatuk sesudah tersedak _sprite_ dan Yoongi yang sibuk mengelap pipinya yang terkena semburan dari pemuda disampingnya itu membuat Namjoon berpikir, sebaiknya ia memberitakan kabar mengenai 'pernikahannya' ini lewat pesan singkat di _grup_ _chat_ saja. Namjoon menyodorkan segelas air putih yang telah ia pesankan untuk Hoseok agar batuknya berhenti, "Minumlah, Hoseok-ah." Dan Hoseok buru-buru menenggaknya, tak peduli pandangan orang sekitar mereka yang memandang dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau serius Kim Namjoon?!" Meskipun Hoseok menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, Namjoon dapat mendengar dengan jelas suaranya yang setengah berteriak itu, "Ini restoran keluarga _pabbo,_ jangan berteriak." Namjoon yang hendak menegurnya diwakili oleh Yoongi, ia memukul pelan kepala pria yang masih terbatuk kecil itu dengan buku menu. "Ku kira kau _straight._ " Yoongi nampaknya lebih memilih untuk mempertanyakan orientasi seksual sahabatnya, "Ya, ku kira kau masih mencintai So-" Ucapan Hoseok tertelan saat melihat wajah Namjoon yang nampak terganggu dengan ucapannya, "Maaf." Bisik Hoseok setelahnya. "Tidak Hoseok-ah, aku hanya belum siap mendengar nama itu lagi." Namjoon menatap sayu dua buah undangan diatas meja, pandangannya kembali ke kedua sahabatnya saat Yoongi mulai bicara, "Sejak kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Seokjin?" Kedua iris kelabu Namjoon menatap Yoongi dan Hoseok bergantian, ia memutuskan, untuk tidak berbohong pada dua sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah atas ini, "Ini pernikahan yang diatur."

"Huh?"

"Apa?"

Helaan nafas Namjoon keluarkan, "Yang menikah itu adalah Park Namjoon, bukan Kim Namjoon." Yoongi menatapnya tak berkedip, dan Hoseok menautkan kedua alisnya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, "Ini pernikahan yang diatur dalam sebuah kontrak, yang berarti, aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kim Seokjin, yang juga berarti, aku tak mencintainya." Yoongi dan Hoseok membuka mulut mereka, rasa _shock_ itu kembali datang, "Aku melakukannya untuk perusahaan, lebih tepatnya untuk Jimin." Yoongi yang sejak tadi memandang kaget pada sahabatnya itu membuka suara, "Kenapa Jimin?" Namjoon menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, ia bicara dengan nada berat, "Tadinya mereka hendak menjodohkan Jimin dengan Seokjin, tapi aku mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan adikku, agar Jimin tidak 'menderita'."

"Apa maksudmu 'menerita'? Hey, calon suaminya adalah Kim Seokjin." Ya Kim Seokjin yang dicintai semua orang, sempurna, bertalenta, bayi yang tadinya menangis saja bisa tertawa riang saat melihat wajahnya. Tapi, disitu lah letak masalahnya. "Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jimin menjadi duda di usianya yang terlalu muda, belum lagi ia akan dibenci fans Seokjin yang cemburu, dan beban mental yang dialami adikku akan bertambah karena ia harus dipaksa menikah padahal ia sedang fokus mengejar mimpi." Namjoon bicara panjang lebar hanya dengan satu helaan nafas.

"Siapa tahu mereka akan saling jatuh cinta nantinya." Namjoon dan Yoongi menoleh pada Hoseok yang menyendikkan bahunya, "Tapi dalam kasus ini bukan Jimin, namun kau, Namjoon." Hoseok nampak terkekeh saat melihat sahabatnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tidak, tidak, tidak akan pernah." Mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya yang saling melontarkan cemooh, Yoongi menatap kembali undangan dalam genggamannya, "Berapa lama?" Namjoon cerdas, ia mengerti apa yang hendak seniornya itu katakan, "Tiga belas bulan, setelah itu aku bebas."

"Pernikahan ini tidak akan mempengaruhi pekerjaanmu kan?" Namjoon kembali menggeleng, ia menambahkan _mustard_ di atas _hot dog_ -nya dan berkata, "Tidak, aku berjanji, semuanya akan sama seperti biasanya kecuali statusku sebagai suami orang, dan aku akan pindah rumah selama tiga belas bulan." Yoongi memasukan undangan itu ke dalam tasnya, ia menyesap kopi hitam dalam genggamannya tanpa menambahkan gula, "Sebaiknya begitu." Hoseok turut menaruh kertas tebal berwarna putih gading itu ke dalam tas laptopnya, "Apa kau butuh pengisi acara dalam acara pernikahanmu? Aku dan Yoongi hyung bisa bernyanyi-" Dengan masih mengunyah Namjoon buru-buru menjawab, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Topik pembicaraan yang mereka lontarkan masih seputar pernikahan Namjoon, pekerjaan, kuliah, _dies natalis,_ dan terkadang politik. Setelah dua buah _hot dog,_ satu cangkir kopi, tiga botol soda dan empat piring pasta, mereka siap bergegas pergi dari restoran itu, hingga Hoseok menyadari sesuatu. Ia memincingkan matanya, melihat sesosok wanita yang duduk di _cafe_ seberang, wanita yang tidak asing baginya, ia duduk sendirian, nampak sedang menunggu seseorang dengan segelas _lemon tea_ yang menemaninya.

Wanita yang selama ini selalu menjadi bayang-bayang sahabatnya, wanita yang selama ini selalu menjadi sumber inspirasi Namjoon dalam menulis lagu, tentang cinta, kesetiaan, dan patah hati. Hoseok tak akan melupakan wajahnya, ia masih cantik seperti dulu, yang berbeda hanya rambutnya yang kini nampak memiliki poni dan berwarna lebih terang.

"Sowon-ah?" Hoseok memang melihatnya terlebih dahulu, tapi Namjoon yang memanggil namanya dengan bisikan lirih, ia juga melihatnya, tatapan itu hanya untuk wanita yang dicintainya. Hoseok menatap sahabatnya itu yang berdiri mematung disebelahnya, ia membiarkan Yoongi pergi membayar di kasir, _"Kenapa Sowonie bisa ada disini? Disaat seperti ini?"_ Sebagai sahabat yang mengerti situasi hati Namjoon, Hoseok hendak membawanya pergi dari sana sebelum terlambat.

Tapi ia adalah Jung Hoseok, ia tidak akan tega, ia juga tahu, pria itu merindukan sosok wanitanya, dan akhirnya Hoseok membiarkan Namjoon menghampiri wanita itu, ia menghampiri Sowon untuk menyapanya. Ya, hanya sekedar menyapa.

 _mamoru._

Dua hari Seokjin habiskan untuk mempersiapkan diri. Setelah agensinya mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Park Namjoon, seluruh Korea-hingga Dunia heboh dibuatnya, ia sengaja tak berinteraksi dengan dunia luar selama dua hari penuh, ia tidak menonton tv, tidak membuka ponselnya, ia bersembunyi dari semua orang, tapi ia tak bisa sembunyi dari adiknya.

Seokjin kira, ia akan aman disini, di rumah Taehyung. Orang tua Seokjin sengaja mengajak Jungkook untuk ikut bersama mereka ke Armenia selama liburan musim dingin. Setelah 'insiden' dirinya dengan sang adik, ibu mereka sengaja memisahkan Seokjin dan Jungkook selama beberapa hari. Mereka berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi, dalam lubuk hati Seokjin, ia menyesal telah mabuk di depan Jungkook dan membiarkan adiknya itu mencium bibirnya di depan perapian malam itu. Seokjin sadar betul akan perasaan adiknya, dan selama ini, ia berakting seolah-olah dirinya tidak tahu dan tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Dan disini 'lah Jungkook, ia pulang sendiri ke Korea, entah ia mendengar kabar pernikahan kakaknya dari mana, padahal ayah dan ibunya sengaja tak bilang apa-apa padanya. Upacara pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya tinggal menunggu jam, besok, Seokjin sudah harus bersiap pagi-pagi betul, kemarin ia dan Namjoon sudah _fitting_ baju dan mempersiapkan sisanya. Seokjin dapat melihat wajah lelah dan frustasi calon suaminya, nampaknya ia melihat semua tanggapan masyarakat terhadap pernikahan ini, maklum saja, Namjoon menghadapinya sendirian, ia bahkan mendapat panggilan telpon dari orang yang tidak dikenalnnya sebanyak lebih dari lima puluh kali, dan harus mematikan seluruh alat komunikasibdi rumahnya. Jika mengingatnya, Seokjin merasa iba.

Taehyung sedang pergi untuk pemotretan, dan Seokjin tidak mengerti Jungkook masuk dari mana. "Batalkan pernikahan itu." Suara Jungkook sudah pecah bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi kali ini suaranya nampak jauh lebih berat, "Aku tidak bisa Jungkook-ah." Seokjin menutup buku yang sama sekali tak ia baca, tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Kenapa tidak bisa?" Kali ini suara Jungkook terdentar bergetar, ia melanhkah mendekat, "Apa ini semua permintaan ibu dan ayah? Kau bahkan tak mengenal pria itu." Dari balik lensa kacamata yang Seokjin kenakan, ia dapat melihat buku jemari adiknya yang memutih karena ia mengepal tangannya terlalu kuat, "Aku mencintai Namjoon." Seokjin berucap dengan _enteng_ , ia bahkan tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "Bohong!" Seokjin segera memejamkan matanya saat Jungkook membentaknya, ia tidak takut akan bentakan adiknya, yang ia takutkan adalah air mata yang mengalir perlahan dari balik iris kecoklatan milik Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah," Seokjin memanggil lembut, ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, "kumohon." Bisiknya lirih, ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia menyayangi adiknya, ia ingin melindunginya dari perasaannya sendiri yang suatu saat dapat menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi yang ingin Jungkook raih. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku, hyung." Jungkook berlutut, ia meraih kedua tangan Seokjin dan menyatukannya dalam sebuah genggaman yang ia letakan diatas lutut pria dewasa itu, "Aku-" Seokjin tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat adiknya ini menangis, yang Seokjin ingat adalah Jungkook adalah anak yang tangguh. Mereka memang tidak sedarah, tapi hati mereka terhubung, air mata Jungkook adalah air matanya juga. "Aku mencintaimu." Seokjin mencapai batasnya, ia tak sanggup mendengar ungkapan cinta sang adik yang diperuntukkan baginya, ia tak sanggup menatap mata Jungkook yang menatapnya seolah ia adalah segalanya, ia tak sanggup menyentuh tangan gemetar yang menggenggam tangannya seakan ia akan pergi jauh jika ia tidak melakukannya.

"Aku mencintai Namjoon." Hanya kalimat kebohongan itu yang dapat Seokjin ucapkan, ia harap kata-kata itu dapat menghentikan Jungkook untuk jatuh cinta padanya, namun nyatanya memang tidak bisa, Jungkook mencintainya, lebih dari yang Seokjin bayangkan. Seokjin diam saja setelahnya, ia membiarkan Jungkook menyentuh bibir basahnya dengan bibirnya sendiri, keduanya terisak, terlebih saat Jungkook mulai membaringkannya di atas sofa dan Seokjin yang perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

Mereka berharap, andai mereka bukan 'lah kakak dan adik yang terikat oleh aturan dunia, andai mereka bertemu sebelum ayah dan ibu mereka bertemu terlebih dahulu, dan dalam ciuman lembut itu mereka berharap, mereka bisa pergi jauh, menghilang di balik bayangan, dan hidup berdua dalam kegelapan, tidak peduli betapa banyak yang akan menghakimi mereka tetapi Seokjin dan Jungkook yakin, mereka akan baik-baik saja jika mereka tetap bersama, berdua, selamanya.

Dan mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa hal itu sangatlah mustahil.

 ** _next_ _part 4 (fake wedding)_**

 _note_ :

Ayy~ udah keliatan kan cerita ini mengarah kemana? MUAHAHAHA

Saya menghadirkan Sowon Gfriend sebagai salah satu orang ketiga disini, fansnya Sowon, buddies sekalian maaf ya T_T saya kebiasaan jadiin favorite dari gb atau bb lain sebagai orang ketiga di ff saya hiks...

 _Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas typo(s) dan jenis kesalahan penulisan lainnya, saya tidak sempat meng-edit karena kesibukan hari pertama kembali berkerja..._

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

Waaaii~ Siap, saya ga akan nunda lagi hahaha NamJin bersatu ga yah disini? Saya lagi demen JinKook nih ngehahahaha pls jangan tabok saya, kalo cium boleh eeehhh~

 **moodymooniej**

terima kasih udah menunggu dan membaca ff ini uwu hmm.. NamJin kalo udah nikah? Kasih bocoran ga yaaa?~ pokoknya 'anu' deh wkwkwkwk

 **rayvin2529**

sa-saya juga bahagia baget kalau ada nama kamu dalam kolom review /shy/ badseokjinnie UWU ily

 **AngAng13**

Honey~ idk why, i always love your comments hahahaha bener, Jungkook bakal ga ngebiarin Namjoon deket deket hyungnya uwu

 **dncrdng**

Untuk saat ini Jin belum tau kalau marga dia samaan sama suaminya hahahay okay honey just wait for me, i'll give what u want

 **QnQueen**

oh my Queen~ taejin kita berlayar honey wkwkwk Jin Harem emang aromanya harum *ikut smirk* ku juga syukaaaa huhuhu i hope my Queen also like this chapter uwu

 **Need Help :** saya membutuhkan **vote** dari kalian buat menambahkan **side couple** dalam cerita ini, silahkan vote couple favorite kalian di kolom review _selain NamJin_ yah hahahaha harus bangtan ship ok

 **P.S** : Season selanjutnya dari **But, I Still Want You** sedang dalam proses pengetikan, mohon nantikan kelanjutan Alpha Namjoon dan _mate_ -nya Seokjin *wink*

 **Please Remember, i purple you guys so much, you're my family and my best friends~** **Don't forget to love youself~**

 _see you again~_


	4. part 4 : fake wedding

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : NamJin, KookJin, and slight TaeJin

Rate : M

 **Warning** : Explicit, Smut and BrotherComplex

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part four: fake wedding)_

Namjoon pernah membayangkan sebuah pernikahan sebelumnya. Ia menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dan tinggi, gadis itu nampak mempesona saat ia mengenakan gaun putih sederhana dan sepatu _convers high_ berwarna merah. Ya, menikah dengan sepatu _sneakers_ tidak ada salahnya bukan? Di bayangan Namjoon, gadis itu nampak lugu namun sikapnya dewasa, ia berasal dari Gwangju atau Yeosu, kota besar di propinsi Jeolla. Namjoon dapat melihat senyum indahnya saat ia menyematkan cincin pernikahan bertahtakan satu berlian kecil diatasnya pada jari manis si gadis, lalu mencium keningnya saat pastor meresmikan status mereka sebagai suami-istri.

Dan disini 'lah ia sekarang, di dalam dunia nyata. Setelan jas yang ia kenakan memang tak jauh berbeda dalam bayangannya, kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam, celana berbahan satin gelap dan jas yang berwarna senada hanya saja corak putih keabuan menghiasi kerahnya. Setelan jas yang ia kenakan dipesankan khusus oleh keluarganya, Namjoon merasa nyaman tapi juga risih saat memakainya, jas rancangan Dolce Gabbana ini harganya bisa membiayai kuliahnya selama enam semester penuh lengkap dengan ujian praktik lapangan, belum lagi jam tangan yang ia kenakan adalah jam tangan merk terkenal dari Swiss, Audemars Piguet, harganya bisa membeli tiga unit mobil Chevrolet keluaran terbaru, dan yang membuat Namjoon ingin menangis adalah, apa yang ia kenalan di seluruh tubuhnya bisa membeli satu unit apartemen baru impiannya di dekat kampus. Dan itu semua belum ia kalkulasikan dengan harga sepatu rancangan Allen Edmonds yang terpasang di kakinya.

Satu-satunya yang _original_ dalam diri Namjoon adalah kacamata yang ia kenakan. Kacamata Armani hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Jimin di dua tahun yang lalu. Namjoon menatap wajahnya dalam pantulan cermin, rambutnya tersisir rapih ke belakang dengan riasan profesional yang menutupi guratan yang menurut mereka _kurang_ sempurna di wajah Namjoon yang memang sudah tampan menjadi semakin menojol, bibirnya juga terpoles dengan bubuhan _chapstick_ agar terlihat lembab dan lebih ranum kemerahan, mereka juga menambah goresan tegas pada matanya agar terlihat lebih elegan saat ia memandang, semua riasan pada dirinya membuat Namjoon nampak berbeda, tetapi masih dalam konteks yang natural. Namun ia merasa, yang ada di dalam pantulan cermin besar itu adalah Park Namjoon, bukannya Kim Namjoon.

"Yang menikah hari ini adalah kau Park Namjoon." Ucap Namjoon pada bayangannya sendiri, ia tersenyum miring, merasa _sebagian_ dari dirinya masih bisa 'bebas' dari semua sandiwara yang akan segera ia lakoni. Diatas meja rias tergeletak selembar kertas tebal dengan tulisan tangan yang tersusun rapi, Namjoon membacanya, di dalam kertas putih gading itu tertulis janji pernikahannya dengan Kim Seokjin, janji yang disusun oleh entah siapa. Janji palsu yang ditulis untuk formalitas semata, Namjoon tak perlu menghafalnya, ia cukup membacanya di depan altar dengan suara lantang.

"Hyung kau di dalam?" Dua kalimat baru Namjoon baca, tetapi suara Jimin membuatnya meletakan lembaran kertas itu ke atas kasurnya, "Masuk 'lah Jimin." Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar mewahnya, ia dan keluarganya menginap di hotel dekat dengan gedung tempat mereka melangsungkan pernikahan yang terbilang sangat niat hanya untuk sebuah pernikahan palsu, "Apa kau gugup?" Namjoon memaksakan senyumnya saat ia melihat wajah berbinar dan lengkungan lebar di bibir Jimin, "Tidak terlalu." Namjoon ingat betul saat Jimin baru pulang dari _ca_ _mp_ musim gugurnya bersama dengan teman-teman dari _club_ tari di kampusnya, ia mendatangi Namjoon, masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan berteriak tepat di wajah Namjoon yang kebingungan, "Hyung! Kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau punya pacar?!" Namjoon menjatuhkan _earphone_ -nya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk Jiminnie, jadi aku tak sempat bercerita padamu." Ia ingat, ia harus berpura-pura mencintai Seokjin pada semua orang, termasuk adiknya.

"Tapi kau akan menikah besok!!" Seruan Jimin semakin besar, tetapi ekspresi di wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa ia bahagia sekaligus... panik?

"Jangan-jangan..." Wajah Jimin memucat, "Kalian 'kecelakaan' saat _melakukannya_?" Namjoon ingin menepuk wajahnya saat Jimin mengatakan hal itu, adiknya menduga, ia menghamili Seokjin terlebih dahulu dan harus mempertanggung-jawabkan perbuatannya. "Bukan, Jimin-ah, mana mungkin itu terjadi." Namjoon memang terkenal ceroboh, tapi mana mungkin ia menghamili anak orang sebelum menikahinya, "Aku hanya," Jimin membulatkan kedua bola matanya, ia menunggu, "aku merasa ia orang yang tepat, aku takut terlambat," Namjoon menelan ludah, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya agar Jimin tidak melihat aktingnya yang menurutnya payah, "aku takut kalau aku tidak segera _mengikatnya_ dalam hubungan yang serius ini, ia akan pergi." Sedikit mendramatisir tidak apa-apa kan? Lagi pula Namjoon merasa bahwa ia telah mengimprovisasi kemampuan aktingnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sebelum Jimin menyebut satu nama.

"Bagaimana dengan Sowon?" Satu nama yang keluar dari mulut Jimin mewakili pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah Namjoon siapkan, "Aku sudah melupakannya." Namjoon sendiri tidak yakin, apa yang ia katakan benar adanya atau tidak, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia berjumpa dengan wanita itu, hanya sekedar menyapa dan menanyakan kabarnya. Tanya dalam benak Jimin belum terjawab dan hal itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya, "Aku juga tidak menjadikan Seokjin pelampiasan," Namjoon menelan ludah, "perasaanku tulus." Diantara seluruh orang di muka bumi, Jimin adalah orang yang paling tahu _siapa_ dirinya, dan itu membuat Namjoon takut. "Hyung, aku tahu persis seperti apa perasaanmu pada Sowon." Namjoon masih dalam posisinya, duduk seraya mendongak menatap adiknya, tetapi ia tak mampu melihat mata Jimin yang seolah menyelami relung jiwanya, menelanjangi kebenaran dalam ucapannya, "Kau bahkan masih membawa jurnal itu kemana-mana."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jimin, diatas meja kerja itu, ada sebuah jurnal dengan sampul kulit lembu, sketsa bulan berwarna biru nampak menghiasi sampul depannya, jurnal itu terlihat lusuh di bagian ujungnya karena Namjoon selalu membawanya kemana-mana selama bertahun-tahun.

"Lirik-lirik lagu yang kau tulis di dalamnya," entah sejak kapan raut sumringah yang terpatri di wajah Jimin berubah masam, "semua terinspirasi dari perasaanmu pada Sowon." Jimin tahu semuanya, setiap detail dari penggalan hidup Namjoon dan hal itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk _berbohong_ di depan adiknya ini. "Tapi," kini Namjoon menatap mata adiknya, wajah masamnya berganti dengan senyuman manis, "kalau dia pilihan yang tepat bagimu dan kau bahagia atas semua keputusan yang kau jalani kedepannya," Jimin meraih kedua tangan Namjoon untuk menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke depan dadanya sendiri, "aku turut bahagia, hyung."

Sekarang Namjoon merasa bersalah akan kebohongannya, seumur hidup ia belum pernah berbohong di depan Jimin, hingga saat ini. "Terima kasih Jimin-ah." Namun Namjoon membuat pengecualian, jika demi kebaikan Jimin, berbohong 'pun akan ia lakukan.

Memang sejak awal, ia melakukan ini semua demi Jimin.

"Hyung?" Namjoon tersadar dari kilas balik yang berputar dalam bekanya saat Jimin kembali memanggilnya, "Kau lupa memakai ini." Jimin menyematkan setangkai _sweet pea_ berwarna violet di kerah jasnya, ia juga mengenakan bunga yang sama di setelan Burberry yang dikenakannya, " _Thanks_ Jiminnie." Jimin membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum seorang pelayan wanita datang untuk memberitahukan bahwa waktunya telah tiba.

 _mamoru._

Selama dua hari sebelum hari pernikahnnya dengan Seokjin, Namjoon sama sekali tidak bersua dengannya hingga hari ini, ia bersiap di sayap kiri gedung, terhalang oleh tembok diantara para tamu, sebelum akhirnya mereka bertemu di depan altar, kerumunan tamu undangan dan kerabat dekat nampak memenuhi kursi kayu _eek_ yang telah dihias dengan bunga _peony_ berwarna pink. Namjoon tahu, keluarga Park menyerahkan segala urusan tentang pernikahan ini pada keluarga Kim, dan tanpa ia sangka, mereka membuat pernikahan _ini_ senyata mungkin

Ada orang tua angkatnya dan Jimin yang duduk dibarisan depan, dua baris di belakang mereka, ia bisa melihat Hoseok dan Yoongi yang terlihat mengantuk seperti biasa, dan yang membuat Namjoon menajamkan indera penglihatannya adalah, tak jauh dari mereka Sowon turut hadir, dengan gaun _baby blue_ , warna favoritnya. Tentu saja ia datang, keluarga Sowon adalah kerabat keluarga Park sekaligus teman masa kecilnya dan Jimin, raut wajahnya yang cantik tampak tenang di samping tunangan dan ayahnya.

Bahu Namjoon tegak lurus saat pria paruh baya yang yang akan menikahkannya dengan Seokjin memberikan instruksi pada para tamu dan kerabat yang hadir disana untuk berdiri, dan menyambut pasangan yang akan mengucap janji satu sama lain. Dalam sekejap, Namjoon merasakan tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat, ia merogoh saku jasnya, dan nafasnya berhembus lega saat ia bisa merasakan halusnya beludru yang membungkus sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin pernikahan yang sebentar lagi akan ia pasangkan di jari manis Seokjin. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Seokjin?

Nyanyian persembahan bagi sepasang insan yang akan segera resmi menikah bergema di dalam gedung itu, suasananya sangat nyata, membuat Namjoon hampir lupa bahwa pernikahan ini didasari oleh perjanjian yang dilakukan dengan sengaja oleh keluarganya. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, tatapannya lurus ke depan, hingga ia dapat melihat wajah calon mempelainya, Namjoon terdiam, mematung.

Di balik riasan yang membuat Seokjin nampak seperti boneka hidup, Namjoon tahu, ada sembab yang berusaha ditutupi. Apa Seokjin menangis?

Raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, senyum manis terpasang di bibirnya, kilauan dari matanya menandakan ia bahagia jika terlihat dari kejauhan, tetapi Namjoon saat ini berada tepat di hadapannya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas warna kemerahan di telinga pria itu, serta sekilas pancaran kesedihan dari tatapannya sayunya yang berusaha Seokjin tutipi. Bagi mereka yang percaya, Seokjin seperti melihat Namjoon dengan penuh cinta, padahal ia sama sekali tidak memusatkan pandangannya pada pria yang lebih tinggi itu. Ia menerawang, jauh, entah kemana. Di hari pernikahan mereka, Seokjin tidak _berada_ bersama Namjoon, benaknya pergi berkelana ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini mengucap janjinya dengan suara gemetar yang samar, berbeda dengan Seokjin yang mengucapkan janji dengan biasa saja seakan tak ada _apa-apa_ , seolah ia sudah terbiasa untuk berbohong.

Namjoon belum mengenal Seokjin, begitu juga dengan Seokjin yang belum mengenal Namjoon, mereka masih ' _lah_ orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Mereka hanya berinteraksi sebanyak dua kali, dihitung dari saat menandatangani surat perjanjian, hingga hari ini, hari pernikahan ini. _'Yang menikah hari ini adalah Park Namjoon.'_ Satu kalimat itu melintas dalam benak Namjoon saat menatap langsung iris karamel milik pria yang akan resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya (untuk sementara), Namjoon menyematkan cincin pernikahan mereka terlebih dahulu, dan Seokjin setelahnya. Ia termangu saat satu tetes air membasahi jemarinya yang kini telah terhias oleh simbol dari janji yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Seokjin menangis.

"Kalian telah mengikat janji sehidup-semati di hadapan Tuhan," Namjoon masih bisa mendengar pria yang menikahkan mereka itu bicara, tapi seluruh inderanya hampir kelu sepenuhnya saat ia menatap wajah Seokjin, hanya setetes air mata yang jatuh, namun tetesan itu mewakili seluruh perasaannya, "-resmi menikah," kini kata-kata yang diucapkan pria berjubah putih itu terdengar putus-putus, pandangan sayu sarat akan kesedihan dari bola mata indah milik Seokjin seolah menenggelamkan Namjoon, seluruh tubuhnya seakan dikendalikan oleh Seokjin yang kian memandangnya dalam, seolah meminta untuk _diselamatkan_ dari ratapan semu penuh harap, seakan meminta untuk segera _dibebaskan_ , "silakan mencium-" Namjoon tak kuasa, tubuhnya lebih dahulu bertindak, logikanya hilang, dan benaknya bertumpu pada satu nama yang belum pernah hadir dalam memorinya tetapi sudah menguasai seluruh akal sehatnya.

 _Kim Seokjin_

Pinggang mungil Seokjin dalam rengkuhannya, jemari kanannya menarik dagu itu agar mendongak. Namjoon dapat merasakan basah dan ranumnya bibir itu dalam tautan lembut yang dimulainya.

 _Strawberry._

Rasanya manis. Harumnya memikat.

 _Penuh dan lembut._

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, mematri sebuah gambaran dari bibir penuh dan lembut itu ke dalam memorinya.

 _Dia terkejut._

Dapat Namjoon rasakan, tubuh dalam rengkuhannya terpaku dan tegang, membuat seringainya muncul tannpa ia sadari disela ciuman itu.

 _Suara tepuk tangan?_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan ucapan selamat yang bersahutan yang awalnya hanya sebuah dengungan kini semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Namjoon.

 _O-oh_

Ciuman itu terlepas begitu saja. Namjoon terkejut pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya.

 _Kim Namjoon back to earth._

"Maaf." Bisik Namjoon, dan Seokjin tak menjawabnya, ia hanya memandang, _ya,_ hanya memandang tak bergerak pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Selamat untuk Park Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin." Entah siapa yang mengucapkannya, tapi kata-kata itu membuat Namjoon membuat sanggahan untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa yang mencium Kim Seokjin tadi adalah _Park Namjoon_ , bukan _Kim Namjoon._

Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang telah dirinya lakukan.

 _mamoru._

 _Social Butterfly_ adalah ungkapan yang pantas untuk disematkan pada pribadi Kim Seokjin. Setelah _insiden_ di depan altar itu, kesedihan dalam pancaran matanya perlahan berkurang, memang masih ada, tapi berkurang dan hampir tak terlihat. Terbukti saat banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat, wajah-wajah yang menyalami mereka tampak begitu asing bagi Namjoon, tetapi tidak dengan Seokjin.

"Temanmu banyak ya?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Namjoon ucapkan setelah mereka resmi menikah. Ia tidak minum _champagne_ , jika itu berkaitan dengan alkohol, Namjoon lebih nemilih _makgeolli_ atau soju yang memiliki cita rasa manis, dari pada _champagne_ atau jenis wine lain yang agak asam. "Mereka kollega _Appa_ -ku, aku tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki teman." Namjoon sontak menoleh, Seokjin meletakan gelas _champagne_ dalam genggamannya ke atas nampan yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan, ia memasang senyum manis saat mengatakannya, dan itu terlihat sedikit menyedihkan dimata Namjoon, "Kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu?" Ia memutuskan untuk tak mengorek lebih jauh alasan dari kata-kata yang Seokjin ucapkan, Namjoon lebih tertarik pada 'senyumannya'.

"Apa?"

"Senyummu."

Seokjin tak mengerti, apa ada yang aneh pada senyumannya? Ia tampan, tersenyum atau tidak, seorang Kim Seokjin tetap mempesona, dan dunia mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya pria yang baru saja menerima status sebagai suaminya ini tidak beranggapan demikian.

"Lupakan." Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menghiraukan rasa ingin tahunya dari 'senyum palsu' yang selalu Seokjin pasang sepanjang hari. "Kau mencari seseorang?" Tanpa menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, ia menggeleng, "Tidak." Namjoon mencari keberadaan Sowon, dari sekian banyak tamu yang diundang, ia hanya mengenal Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya setengah jam lalu, "Apa kau mengundang mantan kekasihmu?" Kali ini Namjoon menoleh, dari mana Seokjin mendapat imajinasi tetang orang yang ia cari, 'mantan kekasih' bukan ' _lah_ kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok wanita yang ia cari, mungkin 'mantan seseorang yang kucintai tetapi tak dapat kumiliki' bisa digunakan walau lebih _panjang_ dari pada dua kata itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengundang dua sahabatku tadi, Hoseok dan Yoongi." Namjoon sudah mengenalkan mereka pada Seokjin, dan diluar dugaan ia dapat akrab dengan mudah pada mereka, "Namjoon- _ssi_ ," akan aneh bagi orang lain saat mendengar sepasang _kekasih_ yang baru menikah memanggil nama masing-masing dengan panggilan formal, untuk itu Namjoon memintanya, "Panggil saja aku Namjoon." Seokjin mengangguk sekali, ia melanjutkan, "baik, Namjoon-ah, aku harus ke toilet." Namjoon membuat gestur bahwa ia paham, tamu yang datang kian berkurang, matahari sudah tak terlihat lagi, namun beberapa orang memutuskan untuk tinggal, termasuk kedua sahabatnya yang kini mengobrol dengan adiknya, Jimin. Setelah Seokjin pergi, ia memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak benar-benar ke toilet, ia berdiri, terdiam di lorong sepi, ia sendirian untuk dua menit hingga seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. "Kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan datang," Seokjin menoleh, menatap wajah tampan adik sabungnya, "Jungkook-ah." Ia membiarkan kedua tangan Jungkook melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, " _Eomma_ memaksaku." Bahu Seokjin turun ke bawah, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Jungkook, menyaksikan orang yang kau cintai bersanding dengan orang lain pastilah menyakitkan. Seokjin mengerti jika Jungkook tidak ingin datang, tetapi ibunya memaksanya untuk melihat pernikahan Seokjin yang berarti juga memaksa Jungkook untuk menyerah pada perasaannya, dan itu menyakitinya. Seokjin tidak mau menyakiti adiknya.

"Maafkan aku." Jungkook mendongak saat Seokjin mengatakannya, ia menggeleng, "Itu bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dicium pria lain." Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ingin melangkah mundur, untuk menjauh dari Jungkook, tetapi pemuda itu menahan gerakannya, "Hyung, aku harap aku yang berada diposisi lelaki itu."

 _'Menaruh rasa pada saudaramu sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan besar!'_

 _'Menjijikan!'_

 _'Sadar 'lah Jungkook, dia kakakmu!'_

 _'Seokjin, kau telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak untuk adikmu!'_

 _'Kami harus memisahkan kalian.'_

Teriakan dan cacian yang tak bisa Seokjin dan Jungkook lupakan. Dalam tiga belas bulan selama Seokjin menjalani pernikahan palsunya dengan Namjoon, mereka ingin melihat apa Jungkook bisa membuang perasaan cintanya karena sang kakak telah menikah dan menjadi milik orang lain, jika hal itu tidak berhasil, orang tua mereka akan bercerai, Jungkook dan ibunya akan pindah ke armenia, dan ayahnya serta Seokjin akan menetap di Korea.

Mereka tidak membicarakan hal ini pada Jungkook, hanya pada Seokjin. Dan Seokjin, dapat dengan jelas melihat luka dan kekecewaan di raut wajah orang tuanya saat mereka bicara padanya, terutama ayahnya. Seokjin sangat menyayangi sang ayah, sekarang beliau adalah satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang ia punya, ia tidak mau menjadi penyebab dari hilangnya sang ibu dari kehidupan ayahnya untuk kedua kalinya.

 _'Aku mengerti.'_

Tetapi Seokjin juga mencintai Jungkook. Ia lebih baik mati dari pada harus menyakiti adiknya. Seokjin serba salah.

Derap langkah kaki membuat mereka memisahkan diri, dan sebisa mungkin bertindak sewajarnya. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, untuk memberitahukan bahwa para tamu mulai menanyakan keberadaan mempelai satu lagi yang _hilang._ Seokjin menggenggam tangan Jungkook, ia menarik lembut tangan itu dan melangkah ke kerumunan yang telah menunggunya. Namjoon berdiri disana, dengan teman-teman dan adiknya, tertawa, tawanya begitu lepas, membuat Seokjin _iri._ Ia sudah lama tidak tertawa selepas itu.

Setelah menyalami beberapa tamu terakhir, mereka berkumpul, dalam satu lingkaran dengan jas yang tersampir di lengan dan dasi yang telah dilonggarkan. Jungkook mengekori langkah Seokjin, ia terdiam, kedua orang tua mereka telah pergi untuk mendiskusikan rencana kedepannya pada keluarga 'besan' mereka.

Senyuman Namjoon terpasang setia di wajahnya, ia tidak merasakan pegal, karena ia sudah biasa tersenyum, terlebih saat melihat Jimin bercanda dengan dua sahabatnya. Ia melirik Seokjin yang diam saja dengan adiknya, Jungkook. Namjoon sudah berkenalan dengan Jungkook tadi pagi saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di parkiran gedung, pakaian yang 'adik iparnya' kenakan itu nampak sama seperti yang _lain,_ tetapi warnanya serba hitam, orang awam akan mengira ia mendatangi sebuah seremoni dari pemakaman kerabatnya, 'Mungkin itu _style-_ nya.' Pikir Namjoon, berusaha mengesampingkan rumor yang ada antara Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Hyung, hari masih _sore,_ ayo kita rayakan pernikahanmu dengan _cara_ kita." Sore yang di maksud Jimin sebenarnya adalah malam, jam sembilan kurang dua puluh, tak terasa mereka telah mengobrol terlalu lama, para pelayan juga masih setia berkeliaran memanjakan mereka dengan sajian dan minuman yang disediakan, mereka belum akan beranjak sebelum sang _tuan_ selesai. Jadwal Namjoon dan Seokjin setelah ini adalah pindah ke rumah baru, " _Cara kita_?" Seokjin akhirnya bicara lebih dahulu, sedari tadi, hanya Hoseok, Jimin san sesekali Yoongi yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara, "Ya, minum _makgeolli_ dan bermain _game_ tantangan." Seokjin terlihat tertarik, ia tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya menarik, lakukan di rumah saja, aku akan memanggil sopir untuk membawa kita semua." Namjoon tidak tahu, kalau rumah yang di maksud Seokjin adalah rumah mereka.

 _mamoru._

"Taehyung akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Siapa Taehyung?"

"Temanku," Seokjin menjawab dengan kedua matanya yang masih fokus pada layar ponselnya, "aku mengundangnya ke," ia menjeda ucapannya, "pernikahan kita, tapi ia tidak bisa hadir karena harus syuting." Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok hingga Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin yang langsung menyambar ucapan Seokjin, ia hampir menjerit, "Kim Taehyung?!" Seokjin mengangguk cepat, _makgeolli,_ bir san soju sudah tersaji di depan mereka, lengkap dengan cumi kering dan cemilan yang lain. Seokjin menyukai suasana ini, ramai, penuh dengan orang-orang yang hampir sebaya dengannya, yang mengobrol dengannya, dan bercanda ringan tanpa menyebutkan status ayahnya yang seorang CEO dan memuji kekayaannya, teman-teman barunya ini tidak seperti _mereka_ , terima kasih pada Namjoon.

"Jin hyung berteman dekat dengan Kim Taehyung?" Terlihat dari binar wajahnya, Jimin sepertinya adalah fans Taehyung, ia mendekat pada Seokjin, untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang kedekatannya pada aktor dan model tampan itu. Dan Namjoon melihatnya, tatapan sinis yang Jungkook layangkan pada Jimin, "Aku tidak mengerti _selera_ anak jaman sekarang." Yoongi bicara, menatap datar pada Jimin yang masih dalam mode antusiasnya, "Hyung, kau bicara seperti kakek-kakek." Hoseok meledeknya seraya bersandar pada sandaran sofa berwarna merah marun itu. "Kalau aku kakek-kakek, kau abu jenazah." Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia protes, "Hyung, kau lebih tua dariku, kalau aku abu jenazah, kau batang pohon yang tumbuh dari tulang orang mati."

"Hei, hei, hei." Namjoon melerai mereka, Jimin berhenti dari pertanyaan terakhirnya _'Berapa ukuran sepatu Tae?'_ dan ikut melerai Yoongi dan Hoseok, "Sepasang kekasih tidak boleh bertengkar." Jungkook mendongak dari ponselnya dan Seokjin menahan tawa saat Hoseok dan Yoongi kompak berteriak, "Aku bukan kekasihnya!"

"Kalau kau bukan kekasihnya, Min Yoongi, kenapa kau duduk dipangkuan Hoseok hyung?" Kedua alis Jimin bergerak naik-turun, Namjoon menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, Jungkook kembali pada layar ponselnya, Hoseok menanti jawaban Yoongi, dan Yoongi, yang sudah duduk dipangkuan Hoseok selama lebih dari lima menit itu masih setia pada posisinya, "Sofanya dingin," Yoongi menyendikkan bahunya, "dan _disini_ hangat." Dari sini Jimin tersenyum miring, Namjoon merasakan rencana jahat yang dibuat adiknya, pantas saja, Namjoon selalu berandai, jika mereka hidup dalam dunia Harry Potter, Jimin pasti masuk Slyntherin.

"Hyung, kurasa suhu _heater_ -nya kurang tinggi." Namjoon mencari _remote_ _heater_ -nya, suhu di luar minus dua derajat, dan di dalam yang harusnya hangat, malah terlihat sama saja. "Ah, ternyata sudah maksimum." _Heater_ dalam ruangan mereka sudah dalam derajat maksimum, 40º, tetapi saat Namjoon melihat ponselnya, suhu dalam ruangan itu 19º. "Kita pasang perapian saja." Hoseok mengusulkan, di dekat mereka ada perapian lengkap dengan kayu bakar yang terusun rapi, "Tidak." Semua mata tertuju pada Jungkook, ia melirik Seokjin, kemudian menatap mereka (kecuali Seokjin) dengan tatapan dingin, sedingin suhu di luar, "Aku alergi debu perapian." Katanya asal.

"Ah, begitu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung datang, membawa se- _bucket_ bunga Hortensia biru dan sekotak hadiah dengan _labbel_ Gucci dalam kemasannya, ia berucap maaf tak sempat datang ke acara pernikahan itu sebelum bergabung bersama Seokjin dan teman-teman barunya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook, yang balik menatapnya, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu, arti dari tatapan yang mereka lontarkan di balik punggung Seokjin.

"Apa itu enak?" Seokjin menatap aneh secangkir, bukan, semangkuk soju dan beer yang telah Jimin campurkan sambil tertawa sadis, "Karena semuanya telah berkumpul, kita lakukan pesta yang sesungguhnya." Mereka duduk melingkar diatas karpet berbulu domba yang hangat, Jimin meletakan mangkuk itu ditengah. "Permainan ini mirip _truth or dare,_ masing-masing dari kalian akan mencabut sumpit ini, ada nomor di bawahnya, dan dia yang mencabut sumpit dengan ujung warna merah adalah rajanya, dan sang raja mendapat hak untuk menanyai atau menantang ke enam nomor yang sudah dipilih pemain lain, dan jika pemain yang terpilih tidak sanggup menerima pertanyaan atau tantangan dari raja, mereka akan dihukum meminum minuman ini." Seokjin samar-samar bisa melihat sepasang tanduk dikepala Jimin dan ekor tajam yang menjuntai di balik punggungnya.

Sebelum mereka memulai permainan ini, diam-diam Jimin mengirimkan pesan pada Seokjin dan Namjoon, Seokjin membisikan pesan itu pada Taehyung dan Jungkook, memaksa mereka untuk mengikuti _permainan_ Jimin.

 _'Ayo kita buat Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok hyung berciuman."_

Jungkook ikut permainan karena dipaksa Seokjin, ia tak bisa menolak permintaan sang kakak, dan Taehyung, meskipun belum kenal mereka sepenuhnya tetapi ia menganggap ini menarik dan ikut tersenyum licik seperti Jimin. Namjoon duduk disamping Hoseok dan Jimin di samping Yoongi, mereka akan mengintip nomor milik teman mereka itu agar siapa 'pun rajanya dapat memerintah mereka.

"Aku raja." Raja pertama adalah Jimin, Namjoon memberi kode padanya, Hoseok memiliki nomor 4 dan Jimin mengintip sumpit kayu milik Yoongi, senyumnya melebar, "Nomor satu dan empat, harus berciuman." Wajah Yoongi dan Hoseok berubah pucat, Taehyung yang duduk ditengah mereka berusaha menahan tawa, begitu juga Seokjin, bahkan Jungkook sudah meninggalkan ponselnya dan tanpa sadar ia juga menikmati 'permainan' ini. Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menenggak minuman beralkohol yang sudah diracik dengan sepenuh hati oleh Jimin. _Penonton_ kecewa.

"Ah, sekarang aku." Taehyung raja selanjutnya, ia menerima sinyal dari Namjoon dan Jimin, "Nomor dua dan tiga harus _kiss kiss_." Ia membuat gerakan tangan yang menguncup dan menyatukannya seolah sedang berciuman, Hoseok minum untuk yang kedua kalinya, begitu juga Yoongi. Jimin kesal, kedua orang yang menjadi targetnya ternyata sangat tangguh, enam mangkuk besar sudah mereka habiskan, ia sendiri sudah merasa begitu mabuk, pandangannya agak kabur, tetapi ia berusaha untuk mengirim sinyal pada Seokjin yang kepalanya sudah hampir jatuh ke bahu adiknya.

"E-enam, ugh," Seokjin sudah tidak fokus, "dan tiga... cium." Jimin menggeram saat Yoongi dan Hoseok lagi-lagi meminum semangkuk, tidak, mereka sudah menggantinya dengan basin, satu basin minuman telah habis, "A-aku raja lagi." Jimin merasakan kepalanya yang berat, ia melirik Yoongi yang bersandar di sofa, dengan keadaan mengenaskan, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas nomor yang tertera di sumpit miliknya, Jimin menatap Namjoon, dan sama dengannya Namjoon menggeleng, Hoseok mengapit sumpitnya sendiri dibawah bokongnya, ia sendiri sudah nampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudahlah, nomor tiga dan satu, ciuman, hik-" Dan dengan demikian, Jimin bergabung dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi, ia jatuh tertidur dipangkuan kakaknya.

Tiga dan Satu?

"A-aku satu." Seokjin berkata dengan mata yang sudah setengah terbuka, ia sudah hampir jatuh terlentang. Dan didepannya, Taehyung merangkak maju ke arahnya, ia menangkup wajah Seokjin sebelum mencium bibirnya yang merah karena mabuk, tepat disampingnya, Jungkook melihat apa yang Taehyung lakukan, kedua matanya terbuka lebar, dan tak jauh dari Taehyung yang masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Seokjin yang memejamkan matanya, Namjoon tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

 _ **next...** (fake husband)_

 _note :_

Hallo~

Gara-gara Run!BTS eps. 58, jiwa KookJin shipper saya bangkit~ *ketawa jahad* Tapi tenang aja, NamJin still numero uno uwu

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Silahkan tuliskan komentar kalian di kolom review uwu

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

Cium online accepted uwu Mereka memang ditaktirkan bersatu, kalo sampai cerai, saya sebagai anak(?) akan menuntut mereka! AAUUWOO

 **AngAng13**

th-thank you for loving my story, i can't stop smiling because of you, please be my wife *di-ruqiyah Yoongi* uwu Jungkook emang cinta bgt sama Jin, ga hanya di ff, di dunia nyata juga ngehahahaha Jin juga cinta ga yaaah ke JK? *smirk*

 **QnQueen**

yes my Queen? fluff nya udah kerasa belum? tenang, konflik cinta segi rumit(?) ini cuma buat bumbu pelengkap aja kok, selanjutnya saya fokusin deh ke kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang uwu dan owo hahahaha Saya anjurkan sama my Queen buat vote(?) NamJin soalnya cerita ini memang couple utamanya NamJin~

 **Guest**

Terima kasih sudah penasaran uwu saya akan semangat demi kamu, iya, kamu~

 **rayvin2529**

Can i call you rayvinnie? rayvinnie is cute, yeah, you're cute uwu jangan bimbang, sini peluk~ i hope you like this chapter darling uwu

 **dncrdng**

Hmm... Jin juga cinta ga yah ke JK?~ mereka ga NC-an kok, cuma bercumbu kiw kiw~ *ceritanya siul*

 **Kimranum**

omg yeeessss Jungkook-ah

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca dan meninggalkan review di cerita ini, i purple you guys so much~

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~_


	5. part 5 : fake husband

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : NamJin, KookJin, and slight TaeJin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Explicit, Smut and BrotherComplex

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part five : fake husband)_

4.23AM. Terlalu pagi bagi Namjoon untuk terbangun dari tidurnya setelah dua jam yang lalu ia bersusah payah untuk tidur setelah terjaga sepanjang malam. Namjoon yakin, ada lingkaran hitam yang terbentuk di sekitar matanya. Ia meraba meja nakas di sampingnya, berusaha menemukan letak kacamatanya. Setelah ia menemukan kacamatanya, Namjoon tak langsung memakainya, ia terdiam saat tersadar jika kamar ini begitu asing.

 _'Ini bukan apartemenku.'_ Namjoon mengerjap, dahinya berkerut saat ia berbalik arah, "Tumpukan bantal ini untuk apa?" Gumamnya, kedua matanya masih sayu saat ia akhirnya mengenakan kacamata itu. Namjoon duduk perlahan-lahan, dan ia sadar bahwa dirinya masih mengenakan boxer dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan di upacara pernikahan kemarin. "Aish..." Desisnya saat merasakan pening di kepalanya, ia melirik tumpukan bantal itu sekali lagi dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dibaliknya, Namjoon menarik satu bantal yang tersusun paling atas dan ia dapat melihat wajah damai Seokjin yang masih tertidur lelap.

Seokjin tertidur dalam posisi miring ke arah Namjoon, kedua tangannya mengepal di dekat dadanya yang kembang-kempis dengan teratur, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dari sana terdengar suara helaan nafas lembut yang menjadi tanda bahwa Seokjin tidur dalam keadaan sangat pulas. Namjoon memandangi sosok disebelahnya, benaknya bertanya, bagaimana bisa seorang pria dewasa tertidur seperti bayi?

Masih larut dalam pandangannya, Namjoon perlahan-lahan mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, lebih tepatnya semalam, setelah pesta pernikahan, ia, Seokjin, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, adik Seokjin-Jungkook, dan temannya, Taehyung, mengadakan 'pesta' kecil di rumah baru mereka. Namjoon ingat saat 'pesta' kecil itu berakhir, dua sahabat dan adiknya tergeletak tak berdaya karena mabuk, dengan dibantu pelayan yang berjaga, Namjoon membawa mereka ke kamar tamu, sedangkan satu teman Seokjin, pamit pulang saat ia dijemput managernya, lalu Jungkook? Namjoon tak ingat, ia menghilang begitu saja, mungkin _adik iparnya_ itu juga pulang.

Sekarang Namjoon mengerti kenapa seluruh bantal di kasur besar ini tertumpuk. Semalam, Namjoon mencari kamar kosong untuknya tidur, tetapi semua penuh karena Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin menginap disana. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk tidur di sofa, tetapi ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan itu karena tak ada pilihan lain baginya untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Seokjin, lagi pula akan sangat aneh bagi mereka yang 'tidak tahu' kalau sepasang pengantin baru tidur di ruangan yang terpisah.

"Eomma." Namjoon kembali menoleh saat Seokjin mengigau, ia menatap iba sosok disebelahnya saat kedua belah bibir ranum itu bergetar, pria yang masih tertidur itu kedinginan, "Sshh." Namjoon menyelimutinya hingga leher, dan tanpa disadarinya ia terus menatap wajah damai di sampingnya, bulu mata Seokjin memang panjang, dan dari anglenya saat ini, Namjoon bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, nampak lekuk pada alis tebalnya begitu tegas, bahu Seokjin lebih lebar darinya tetapi wajahnya sangat kecil, tangannya mengepal terlihat begitu mungil seperti hamster. Bibir Seokjin terlihat lebih penuh dan... lembut.

Namjoon seketika menjauh, ia terkejut akan seruan dalam benaknya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya, ia ingat pada memori memalukan yang baru ia ukir saat upacara pernikahan kemarin. Namjoon pernah mencium Seokjin. Dan sejak saat itu Seokjin tak pernah lagi menatap langsung matanya saat mereka bicara. _'Kim Namjoon, kau bodoh.'_ Namjoon mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, ia bisa saja mengecup kening atau pipi Seokjin dari pada mencium bibirnya, di depan banyak orang, di depan keluarga angkatnya dan keluarga Seokjin, dan di depan Sowon...

Seandainya Namjoon bisa memutar waktu kembali, ia akan bicara pada pria yang menikahkan mereka untuk men- _skip_ saja tradisi mencium mempelai sesudah mereka mengucap janji. Namjoon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Seketika Namjoon teringat akan sosok Taehyung, semalam pria itu juga mencium Seokjin. Apa hubungan mereka seintim itu? Seokjin sendiri mengenalkan pria ramah itu sebagai temannya, Taehyung juga tampaknya memang berteman dekat dengan Seokjin. Namun sedekat apapun mereka, Namjoon rasa, Taehyung tidak seharusnya mencium Seokjin di depannya atau 'pun yang lain. Apa pria itu tidak canggung mencium orang yang sudah menikah di depan suaminya sendiri? Yah, walaupun Namjoon suami palsunya, tetapi Taehyung memang tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu sedekat apapun mereka, ia dan Hoseok yang sudah berteman sejak lama saja tidak pernah mencium satu sama lain, membayangkannya saja Namjoon geli sendiri.

 _'Mungkin dia hanya mabuk dan terlalu menikmati game-nya.'_ Namjoon berusaha berpikir positif, ia menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras saat ia sadar sesuatu, "Ah! Kim Namjoon, itu bukan urusanmu." Serunya dalam bisikan karena ia tak mau membangunkan Seokjin. Itu benar, menurutnya, apa pun hubungan Taehyung dan Seokjin bukan 'lah urusannya. Namjoon memutuskan untuk bersikap ramah dan akrab pada siapa saja tak peduli apa urusan dan latar belakang mereka karena ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang bermasalah, tugasnya disini hanya bersandiwara, dan ia akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin.

Suara geraman dari dalam perutnya menyadarkan Namjoon, ia belum makan dari kemarin sore. Ia melihat lagi Seokjin yang kini sudah berbalik memunggunginya, nampaknya pria itu masih tidur pulas. Namjoon turun perlahan-lahan dari ranjang yang ia bagi dengan Seokjin. Saat Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat keadaan di sekitar rumah besar itu yang masih terlalu sepi, tak ada pelayan yang menyapanya, Namjoon ingat, ia sendiri yang meminta mereka untuk segera kembali pulang dan tidur di rumah masing-masing. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 4.55AM, terlalu dini bagi para pelayan untuk kembali berkeja di rumah ini. Sesampainya di dapur, Namjoon mencari _cup r_ _amyun_ untuknya sarapan, dan sayangnya, ia hanya menemukan _ramyun_ instan yang harus ia masak lebih dulu, berbeda dengan _cup ramyun_ yang hanya perlu diseduh saja.

Namjoon menghela nafas, pasrah. Cukup lama ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecilnya, tetapi ia sama sekali tak bisa memasak. Namjoon lebih suka makan makanan instan yang ia beli di minimarket, ia hanya perlu memanaskannya di _microwave_. Untuk sesaat Namjoon sesedikit menyesal karena ia terlalu malas untuk belajar memasak, teman-temannya seperti Yoongi yang juga tinggal sendiri saja bisa memasak, bahkan Hoseok yang tinggal bersama keluarganya juga bisa.

Tapi Namjoon tak akan menyerah pada sebungkus _ramyun_ instan dalam genggamannya, ia pintar, ia bisa melakukannya. Sebelum mulai menakar air dalam panci yang ia siapkan, Namjoon membaca instruksi yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat _ramyun_ itu matang, dan Namjoon baru sadar, kompor yang ada di rumah ini adalah kompor portable, semuanya layar sentuh, ia tidak bisa melihat apinya, dalam kata lain Namjoon tidak tahu cara menggunakannya.

" _Oh God_." Namjoon menyerah, ia hampir memakan _ramyun_ itu mentah-mentah tetapi seseorang memanggilnya dan menghentikan kegiatannya, "Namjoon-ah?" Namjoon yang hendak menggigit mie yang masih keras itu menoleh, ia menatap Seokjin yang balas menatapnya, "Hyung?" Seokjin menghampirinya, ia melihat panci yang sudah terisi air dan _ramyun_ mentah dalam genggaman Namjoon, "Perlu bantuan?" Namjoon ingin menggeleng, tapi suara di perutnya mengkhianati dirinya, Seokjin tertawa dibuatnya, "Biar kubantu." Untungnya, Seokjin adalah orang yang peka, ia menekan tombol kompor yang menurut Namjoon rumit itu dengan cekatan. Ia kelihatan lihai dan dapat memasak. Namjoon merasa tertolong, untuk sekarang ini, ia menyerahkan _nyawanya_ pada Seokjin.

"Ramyeon tidak baik untuk sarapan Namjoon-ah," Seokjin mengambil _ramyun_ dari tangan Namjoon, ia membuka kulkas, mengambil beberapa potong _rice cake_ dan tiga buah telur, "Aku akan membuatkan Duk Gook, ini baik untuk _hangover,_ kau tak apa-apa kan?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk dalam diam, ia berdiri mematung, memperhatikan Seokjin yang mulai merendam _rice cake_ dalam air hangat.

"Hyung, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Namjoon ingat, Seokjin mabuk parah semalam hingga seluruh wajahnya memerah, ia bersyukur jika pria yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi Seokjin masih butuh istirahat, untuk sesaat Namjoon merasa tidak enak hati karena di pagi buta ia sudah membuatnya memasak sarapan untuknya, "Tidak, aku memang biasa bangun jam segini." Namjoon sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak membangunkan Seokjin dari istirahatnya, "Maaf, aku membuatmu memasak sepagi ini." Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pandangannya mengekori Seokjin yang sibuk menuangkan kaldu sapi instan ke dalam panci, "Aku suka memasak, setiap pagi aku membuat sarapanku sendiri." Namjoon hanya mengangguk sekali, setelah itu mereka tak bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Oh?" Seokjin memeriksa semua bahan-bahan, telur dipisah kuning dan putihnya, _rice_ _cake_ sudah ia potong, dan kaldu sudah hampir mendidih, "Aku lupa rumput laut." Namjoon hanya memperhatikannya, bahunya tegak lurus saat Seokjin mendekat ke arahnya, "Permisi~" Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjinjit untuk membuka lemari _kitchen set_ yang berada tepat diatas kepala Namjoon, wajahnya begitu dekat dengannya, Namjoon refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping saat lengan kanan Seokjin terjulur untuk meraih rumput laut kering disana, situasi dan posisi mereka saat ini mirip _kabe don._

Namjoon menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang saat Seokjin sudah tak melihat, ia sibuk memasukan bahan-bahan seperti _rice cake_ , _soy sauce_ , dan merica ke dalam kaldu, "Namjoon-ah," kali ini Seokjin memanggilnya, ia selesai dari kegiatannya menggoreng telur, "Hm?" Namjoon kembali mendekat, melihat tangan Seokjin yang membalik kuning telur dengan lihai, ia pikir Seokjin butuh bantuan. "Kenapa kau menciumku saat upacara pernikahan kemarin?" Uh-oh, rasanya Namjoon hendak sembunyi saja di dalam kulkas besar di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa saja mengecup keningku dari pada mencium bibirku." Bisa-bisanya Seokjin terkekeh seraya memotong telur menjadi ukuran korek api saat mengatakannya, "Kau tidak menyukainya?" Namjoon balik bertanya, ia yang tadinya tak tahu harus bicara apa mendadak kesal karena sikap Seokjin yang menertawai ciumannya. Hei, Namjoon itu adalah seorang _good kisser._ "Bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut." Seokjin menjawab dengan santai, ia memasukan sisa bahan seperti rumput laut dan telur yang sudah teriris ke dalam sup. "Maaf." Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya, ia memandang ke luar jendela, salju berhenti turun dan matahari perlahan-lahan muncul dari ujung cakrawala. "Kau suamiku sekarang, berciuman adalah hal yang wajar." Namjoon dibuat kehilangan kata-kata lagi oleh ucapan Seokjin, status mereka saat ini hanya sebatas kontrak, ia tak mengira akan melakukan kontak fisik dengan 'suami palsunya' dan hal itu dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Gumam Namjoon, kecanggungan memenuhi relung hatinya, ia tak tahu harus apa dalam situasi seperti ini, "Park Namjoon," Seokjin memanggil nama lengkapnya, dan Namjoon buru-buru menggkoreksinya, "Namaku Kim Namjoon." Ia dapat melihat wajah kebingungan Seokjin, dan akhirnya Namjoon menjelaskan padanya, "Aku anak angkat, nama belakangku yang asli adalah Kim." Seokjin mengangguk paham meskipun raut kebingungan masih terpatri di wajah tampannya, "Ok, Kim Namjoon, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan karena kau ingin membuat sandiwara ini terlihat nyata," Namjoon cukup terkejut akan ucapanya, Seokjin mengira bahwa ciuman yang diberikan dirinya hanya sebatas dari bagian sandiwara yang tengah mereka mainkan saat ini. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa menyelimuti benak Namjoon. "Tolong lupakan tentang hal itu." Ucap Namjoon, nyaris berbisik. Seokjin sama sekali tak memandang ke arahnya, ia sibuk menuang sup yang asapnya masih mengepul ke dalam mangkuk. "Ok." Balasnya, sama pelannya dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon mandi terlebih dahulu, ia pergi ke kamar Jimin untuk membangunkan adiknya sementara Seokjin mengambil gilirannya membersihkan diri. Satu botol minuman untuk mengobati pengar dalam genggamannya, ia nampak terkejut saat Jimin tidak ada di kamarnya. "Jimin?" Panggilnya, dan nafasnya berhembus lega saat Jimin menyahut, ia baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari handuk basah yang tersampar di punggungnya, "Ya, hyung?" Namjoon memberikan botol itu pada adiknya, ia bertanya, "Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" Jimin menenggak minuman asam itu dengan sekali teguk, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Turun 'lah dan sarapan bersama kami." Jimin menyunggingkan senyum riangnya, ia menyikut lengan Namjoon, mengoodanya, "Bagaimana malam pertamamu sebagai pengantin baru hyung?" Namjoon tersenyum miring, ia merangkul leher adiknya, lebih tepatnya, hampir memitingnya, "Kau mau tahu? Hm?" Jimin mengaduh seraya berusaha untuk lepas dari _cengkraman_ sang kakak, "Malam pertamaku luar biasa." Bisik Namjoon di telinga Jimin, ia menekankan kata 'luar biasa' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eew~" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, ia hanya bercanda, dan mendengar langsung tentang 'kegiatan malam pertama' dari kakaknya sendiri membuatnya merinding. "Kau sendiri yang tanya." Namjoon melepas rangkulannya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju dapur. Dalam hatinya Namjoon merasa kalau bakat aktingnya terimprovisasi dengan baik. "Ngomong-ngomong hadiah apa yang kau berikan pada kakak iparku?" Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya, Jimin mengikuti gerakannya, "Hah?" Namjoon menatap bingung pada adiknya yang juga bingung menatapnya.

"Hari ini Seokjin-hyung ulang tahun kan?" Namjoon mematung, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Kurasa semalam sudah cukup." Namjoon menelan ludah, ia tak mampu melihat tatapan Jimin yang memandangnya dengan aneh, "Uh-huh." Jimin hanya menyahut seadanya, diam-diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Aku belum begitu mengenal Jin hyung, tapi aku sudah memesankan hadiah untuknya karena aku baru tahu kalau ia ulang tahun hari ini dari Taehyung-ssi kemarin." Jimin membuka layar _handphone_ -nya, ia membuka situs belanja _online_ dan memperlihatkan sebuah barang bermerk pada Namjoon, "Bagus kan? " Sebuah _hoodie_ dengan bahan yang tak biasa, beludru coklat, melihatnya membuat Namjoon teringat akan seekor anak anjing. "Seperti biasa, kau memang pandai memilih hadiah." Pujinya.

Di meja makan sudah ada Hoseok dan Yoongi yang masih terlihat mengantuk, "Mana Jin hyung?" Jimin mendekati mereka dengan setengah berlari, "Ia sedang menerima telpon dari adiknya." Jimin hanya menjawab dengan bunyi 'oh' lalu bergabung dengan mereka. Namjoon melihat ke luar, menatap punggung Seokjin yang sibuk bicara dengan adiknya lewat telepon, ia tampak bahagia, senyumnya terlihat tulus, tidak ada kepalsuan dari raut ramahnya. Namjoon menghampirinya, ia membuka pintu transparan itu dengan hampir tak menimbulkan suara, di luar sangat dingin karena salju kembali turun.

Kota Seoul di hari minggu yang bersalju tampak terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya, dari sini Namjoon dapat melihat jelas sungai han yang dipenuhi bias cahaya dari sorotan lampu kendaraan. "...Oonggu-ah." Terdengar panggilan 'sayang' dari Seokjin untuk Jungkook, Namjoon menatap punggung Seokjin yang terlihat ringkih itu berguncang pelan karena tawa dan gurauannya untuk seseorang di seberang sana, sesekali bahu bidangnya terlihat gemetar karena menahan dingin. Salah sendiri ia hanya memakai _hoodie_ berbahan tipis, _sweatpants_ dan selop saat musim dingin. Namjoon membuka _coat_ yang kebetulan ia kenakan, karena di dalam ruangan suhunya pun tetap dingin. Ia mendekat ke arah Seokjin yang masih sibuk bicara dengan adiknya, nampaknya sedang bernostalgia tentang kenangan masa kecil mereka saat salju turun di pagi hari.

Namjoon memakaikan _coat_ coklat itu dipunggung Seokjin, gerakannya itu membuat pria yang lebih pendek darinya terlonjak karena terkejut. Ia menoleh, mata bulatnya menatap Namjoon yang memasang raut muka yang hampir tanpa ekspresi. _"Hyung?"_ terdengar Jungkook yang memanggil dari seberang sana karena lawan bicaranya mendadak diam, Namjoon bicara terlebih dulu, menutupi panggilan Jungkook yang terdengar dari ponsel yang masih digenggam Seokjin, "Hyung, selamat ulang tahun." Mungkin Namjoon bukan 'lah yang pertama mengucapkan 'selamat' pada Seokjin, tapi ia adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya langsung pada Seokjin, sebagai bonus, ia juga orang pertama yang melihat senyuman tulusnya di pagi yang spesial itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Seokjin, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar telah _meninggalkan_ Jungkook, "Ah, maaf Oonggu-ah, kita bicara lagi nanti, sudah waktunya sarapan." Dan setelahnya, telpon genggam itu meredupkan cahayanya, "Kau bisa kedinginan di luar sini hyung, ayo masuk." Namjoon belum melepaskam tangannya yang tersampir di bahu Seokjin yang terdiam menatapnya, ia menyayuti ajakan Namjoon dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya panik, "Mana hadiahku?" Seringai telah Seokjin berikan, dan Namjoon merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menghangat, "Aku... aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat nanti." Mereka melangkah kembali ke dalam bersama, bibir Seokjin membentuk 'O' saat ia menebak apa yang hendak Namjoon utarakan, "Apa ini kejutan?" Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya memutar kenop pintu, ia berbisik, "Aku akan membelikan mu sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai, nanti kau bisa memilih hadiahnya sendiri." Ide yang muncul begitu saja di kepalanya, ia akan mengajak Seokjin ke tempat yang kebetulan ia ingin kunjungi hari ini.

Saat Seokjin dan Namjoon masuk, Jimin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok turut mengucapkan selamat atas bertambahnya usia Seokjin, mereka mengucap permohonan bersama-sama, dan sarapan dalam satu meja, hal yang sudah lama tak Seokjin lakukan, ia selalu sarapan sendirian atau hanya berdua saja dengan Jungkook, tawa dan gurau bersahutan di ruangan itu, membuat kehangatan yang belum pernah Seokjin rasakan sebelumnya. Seokjin jarang bertemu dan berteman akrah dengan orang-orang yang hampir sebaya dengannya, meskipun ia baru mengenal mereka, tetapi Seokjin sudah merasakan bahwa ia telah lama berteman dengan mereka. Terima kasih pada Namjoon yang membawa kehangatan ini padanya.

 _mamoru._

Tumpukan kardus tampak memenuhi kamar tamu yang sebelumnya Jimin gunakan. Namjoon membuka satu persatu barang-barang pribadinya yang sengaja ia pindahkan ke tempat tinggalnya yang baru ini. Ia baru mengetahui kalau para pelayan akan pulang di malam hari dan kembali esok paginya, Seokjin yang sepertinya membuat _kebijakan_ itu. Namjoon bernafas lega karena saat para pelayan pulang, ia bisa berhenti bersandiwara dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan kamar tamu ini sebagai kamarnya. Ia meletakan beberapa buku kuliah dan buku fiksi di atas meja kosong dekat dengan jendela, kegiatannya diinterupsi oleh ketukan pintu dan tak lama kemudian nampak Seokjin yang menyembulkan kepalanya, "Mau kubantu?" Namjoon menggeleng pelan, dan menolak dengan halus, "Tak apa hyung, barang-barang yang kubawa tak begitu banyak." Seokjin tetap masuk ke dalam, ia melihat tumpukan buku yang masih Namjoon susun, "Jadi, kapan kau mengajakku ke tempat yang sudah kau janjikan itu?" Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang berjongkok di sebelahnya, ia menarik lengan bajunya keatas untuk melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya, "Satu jam lagi kita akan kesana."

"Akan kupanaskan mobil." Seokjin segera berdiri lalu keluar dari sana, Namjoon hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, ia tak habis pikir akan sikap Seokjin yang terkadang tak sesuai dengan umurnya, satu hari tinggal bersamanya, ia sudah hampir bisa melihat seperti apa sifat asli seorang Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon telah selesai dengan kegiatannya menysun buku, dan barang lainnya, ia menyusul Seokjin menuju garasi. Sebelum mereka berangkat, ia memberi tahu pada Seokjin kalau dirinya tidak bisa menyetir, ia sudah siap ditertawai atau diledek olehnya tapi diluar ekspektasinya, Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Namjoon seraya mengatakan, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan menyetir sepanjang perjalanan, aku menyukainya." Dan Namjoon semakin kagum pada sosoknya, ia rasa Seokjin terlihat keren saat menyetir di sampingnya.

Namjoon menginstruksikan arah jalan yang hendak mereka tuju, mulai dari masuk hingga keluar jalan tol, belokan di lampu merah, dan jalan lurus di perempatan, setelah ia bilang bahwa mereka hampir sampai, Seokjin baru menyadari sesuatu, "Bukannya ini arah ke kampus kita?" Ia mengenali distrik ini, diantara gedung-gedung yang berjajar rapi, nampak gedung Universitas yang sudah tak asing baginya, "Ya, tempatnya ada di belakang kampus." Namjoon menyesap kopi yang sebelumnya telah mereka pesan di _rest area_ , ia tahu Seokjin sedang melirik aneh padanya, "Fokus 'lah menyetir Seokjin hyung." Pandangan Seokjin kembali ke depan, ia tidak tahu kalau di kawasan ini ada 'tempat yang menarik' karena di sekitar kampusnya hanya ada taman, restoran keluarga yang menunya hampir sama dengan restoran di sebelahnya, beberapa mini market, dan toko elektronik, ia yang tadinya penasaran menjadi ragu.

"Tenang saja, kau akan menyukainya," Namjoon menyendikkan bahunya, "kurasa." Ia dapat melihat Seokjin yang membuat bibir _pouty_ dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Setelah seven eleven disana, belok kiri." Mobil biru metalik itu berbelok. Seokjin menajamkan indera penglihatannya, sebuah bangunan tua yang nampak rapuh ada di ujung jalan, bagunan itu berlantai dua, nampaknya seperti rumah traidisional Korea di masa lalu yang telah dialih-fungsikan menjadi sebuah toko, terlihat dari tumpukan buku yang tersusun tak beraturan hingga ke halamannya. "Itu tempatnya?" Tanya Seokjin, Namjoon hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai jawaban, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat tiang listrik tepat di samping toko, "Ini tempat favoritku." Ucap Namjoon sebelum membuka pintu dan gerakannya disusul Seokjin. "Apa yang mereka jual?" Seokjin melangkah ragu, kawasan di sekitar toko sangat sepi, hanya ada jejeran rumah dan toko makanan khas kaki lima yang belum buka, tepat di sampingnya. "Buku." Namjoon menjawab dengan singkat.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil saat Namjoon membuka pintu toko itu, Seokjin mengekorinya, ia melihat tumpukan buku di kiri dan kanannya, memang disini banyak sekali buku yang didominasi oleh buku bekas dan sudah tua, beberapa diantaranya bahkan sudah sangat langka. Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan sedikit debu disela-sela lembarannya, "Kuharap kau suka buku." Namjoon berkata padanya, ia berjongkok, nampaknya ia juga sedang mencari buku di baris paling bawah dari rak di depannya. "Aku suka membaca, tapi aku lebih sering membaca di e-book." Namjoon menatap aneh padanya, dahinya mengkerut saat ia bertanya, "Apa asiknya?" Seokjin pada awalnya heran akan reaksi Namjoon, ia menjawab, "Karena lebih praktis." Namjoon lantas berdiri, ia mendekat dan menatap langsung iris karamel Seokjin, "Coba kau pilih satu buku."

Seokjin tidak mengerti tapi ia menurut, ia mengambil buku yang tadi menarik perhatiannya, buku tua bersampul biru yang berjudul, _"Kumpulan Surat Cinta Sang Maestro."_ Namjoon terus menatap padanya sampai saat Seokjin membuka tengah-tengah dari lembaran buku tua itu.

"Coba kau cium aromanya."

"Hah?"

"Cium bukunya."

Seokjin melakukannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan lahan dengan canggung ke buku yang terbuka itu. Seokjin yang awalnya tidak heran dan merasa aneh akhirnya mengerti maksud dari ucapan Namjoon, ia dapat mencium wangi khas dari lembaran kertas tua yang sudah lama tertutup namun kualitasnya tak termakan usia, aromanya lembut sekaligus kuat, membawa sensasi menenangkan dan membuat ketagihan.

"Bukunya harum." Namjoon tersenyum lebar, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat diantara lekungan bibirnya, "Sudah kubilang hyung, kau akan menyukai tempat ini." Seokjin memang banyak memiliki buku di rumahnya, tapi semua didominasi oleh buku baru dengan tema yang membosankan, harumnya berbeda, ia tak pernah mencium aroma dari buku lama sebelumnya, Seokjin belajar tentang hal baru hari ini. "Terima kasih." Seokjin kembali mencium aroma dari buku itu, sepertia ia sudah menentukan pilihannya. Buku ini akan menjadi hadiah dari Namjoon, seperti yang ia janjikan sebelumnya. "Sama-sama."

"Permisi, permisi." Seorang pria tua datang menghampiri mereka, ia membawa sebuah troli yang berisi tumpukan buku sehingga pria tua itu tak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada dihadapannya, lorongnya terlalu sempit, Namjoon menoleh, jika mereka tidak segera minggir, troli yang di bawa pria itu akan menabrak mereka, Namjoon refleks mendekatkan Seokjin padanya, ia menarik pinggang pemuda itu, dan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Seokjin terkejut, terlebih saat wajahnya menabrak dada Namjoon dan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memutar tubuhnya hingga punggungnya bersandar pada rak buku. Sontak wajah Seokjin memerah hingga ke telinganya saat sadar bahwa ia seperti sedang dipeluk erat oleh Namjoon, untungnya pemuda itu tampak tak menyadari rona yang hadir di seseorang dalam rengkuhannya.

"Oya?" Pria paruh baya itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka yang sedang 'berpelukan', "Namjoon-ah? Kau kah itu?" Namjoon hampir tak bisa bergerak ke mana pun, mereka berada di lorong sempit dianara pria tua yang ternyata pemilik dari toko itu, rak buku, dan tumpukan buku-buku diantara kaki mereka. Namjoon terjebak disana dan ia juga menjebak Seokjin di dalam rengkuhan dari tubuhnya yang lebih besar. "Ah? Tuan Choi, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Namjoon sambil tertawa canggung, jantungnya berdegub kencang dan ia harap Seokjin tidak menyadarinya. "Sepertinya kau membawa teman. Ah, akan kusiapkan teh." Tuan Choi membawa kembali trolinya ke dalam, ia menghilang di balik rak buku, Namjoon menyahut dengan hampir berteriak, "Tidak usah repot-repot."

Namjoon segera melepas rengkuhannya, ia berdeham dan mengucapkan, "Maaf." Seokjin diam saja, Namjoon merubah raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir, ia bertanya, "A-apa aku melukaimu?" Seokjin menggeleng, ia memeluk buku tua pilihannya itu dengan erat, "Tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku hanya terkejut." Pandangan Namjoon beralih pada telinga Seokjin yang masih memerah, ia memang memasang tampang biasa saja, tapi telinganya semerah apel ranum yang baru dipetik, " _Kiyowo."_ Namjoon mengatakannya dengan spontan, tetapi ucapannya membuat Seokjin cemberut, "Jangan panggil aku imut." Namjoon terdiam, ia tak bermaksud meledek Seokjin, apa yang ia katakan itu tulus. "Tidak apa-apa untuk sesekali terlihat imut, kau begitu natural hyung." Kali ini Seokjin hanya terdiam, dan mengekori Namjoon yang masih mencari buku yang ia incar.

Dua buah buku telah dibayar, dua cangkir teh telah disesap, dan beberapa obrolan dengan tema berbeda telah mereka utarakan. Sekarang waktunya makan siang. Namjoon dan Seokjin berpamitan pada Tuan Choi, dan mereka sudah tak dapat lagi menahan lapar, "Kita makan dimana?" Ucap Seokjin seraya meraba perut ratanya, Namjoon menujuk tempat makan sederhana yang mereka lihat sebelumnya, sekarang toko itu sudah buka, "Makan disini saja." Seokjin awalnya ragu, bukan masalah tempatnya, tetapi makanan yang di jual disini nampak kurang sehat karena sebagian besar adalah makanan yang digoreng. Tapi Seokjin penasaran, apa yang mereka jual sebagian besar adalah jajanan anak sekolah dasar yang belum pernah Seokjin makan, "Ayo!" Serunya dengan semangat.

Seokjin sudah menghabiskan _corndog_ ketiganya, ia dan Namjoon bermain tebak-tebakan, apa isi _corndog_ yang mereka makan, Seokjin menjawab dengan benar sebanyak dua kali, dan Namjoon belum menjawab dengan benar satu pun, "Kurasa yang ini isinya _rice cake,_ kalau punyamu apa Namjoon-ah?" Namjoon menyentuh _corndog_ -nya, ia menyendikkan bahunya, "Keju cedar?" Dan Seokjin menang lagi, sebagai hadiah ia 'lah yang mendapatkan porsi _tteokpokki_ paling besar. "Aku belum kenyang." Namjoon tidak lagi terkejut dengan keluhan Seokjin, tadi pagi ia sudah lihat sendiri seperti apa besarnya nafsu makan pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. "Namjoon-ah, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Namjoon menyesap cola yang ia pesan, ia mengangguk, "Boleh, apa hyung?" Seokjin menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang sedang menggigit _pork cutlet_ berbentuk pikachu, ia pun berkata, "Aku mau itu, tapi aku malu." Namjoon mengerti, seorang pria dewasa sepertinya akan merasa malu untuk memesan jajanan anak kecil seperti itu, karena hari ini Seokjin ulang tahun, ia memutuskan untuk menuruti apa kemauannya. "Ok." Dan disini lah mereka, di dalam mobil, dengan Seokjin yang sibuk mengunyah seekor pikachu untuk keempat kalinya, ia sesekali membuat suara "Uwaah~" disetiap gigitannya, Namjoon tersenyum geli dibuatnya.

" _Kiyowo._ "

 ** _next..._** _(my husband past)_

[A/N]

Duh saya ngebut ngetiknya hahahaha di detik2 terakhir, saya bikin ff ini sebelum deadline malam minggu~~~

Ooh jariku keriting bagai rambut Yoongi di fake love era hahahaha

Gimana kencan unyu NamJin nya, sudah kerasa fluff?

Btw, NAMJIN BENERAN NIKAH OOOYYY ITU JAM TANGAN ROLEX COUPLE-AN PENGGANTI CINCIN NIKAH AKU-*mati*

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

Saya anak yang ngaku2 anak mereka wkwkwk Namjoon menang banyak di chapter ini karena Taehyung sama Jungkook udah pada pulang muahahahha

 **moodymooniej**

terima kasih udah menunggu dan membaca ff ini uwu~ Namjoon mah sabar makanya dia diem, yang ngamuk tuh Kuki terus Taehyung doyannya ngeledek mereka(?) Hahahaha perang akan segera dimulai beybeh

 **dncrndg**

suka ga sama namkooktaejin? suka dong :v

 **monsterSJ**

Namjin Kookjin sama Taejin emang dabest lah saya juga demen dah~ jangan mewek sinu peluk

 **deebul**

Kita samaaa~ Jin haremist ayo berkumpul, kita adain pesta, minum susu pisang sepuasnya!!11!1!

 **QnQueen**

kamu tidak aneh, kamu manis banget uwu aku juga suka *cium jauh* keliatan kok diantara member bangtan yang lain tae paling napsuan sama jin *puter lagu So What*

maafkan saya my Queen karena sepertinya taejin akan segera saya buat berlabuh dulu, alias istirahat berlayarnya...

 **AngAng13**

Asik, fuma punya bini *Q* jinkook makin nempel dan namjin makin sering kode, gimana dong ini? GIMANA? AAAAAAA~ rumah tangga mereka masih unyu unyu rollercoster nya belum beroprasi MUAHAHAHAHA

 **rayvin2529**

terima kasih udah bilang ff gaje ini seru, saya terharu banget TT iya rebutan jin sana, padahal jin nya cuma cinta sama odeng dan gukmul wkwkwkwk

 **Kimranum**

Kalo mereka sampe berantem, tae bakal panggil Yeontan, otomatis Namkook bakal kalah karena kekuatan alis yeontan wkwkwkwk

 **i purple you guys so much**

 _sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~_


	6. part 6 : past and future

**_mamoru_**.

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : NamJin, KookJin, and slight TaeJin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Explicit, Smut and BrotherComplex

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part six : past and future)_

11 hari, 7 jam, dan 52 menit. Kurang lebih 384 hari lagi kontrak dari pernikahan ini selesai. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu, Namjoon tidak membuka semua akun SNS-nya dengan sengaja karena ia sadar betul, dirinya telah menjadi sorotan dan bahan pergunjingan hingga namanya terus muncul dalam situs pencarian Naver selama hampir satu minggu, Jimin yang memberi-tahunya. Ia sekarang memiliki banyak fans, mereka bilang ia berkarisma dan aura orang cerdas memancar dalam dirinya. Sesungguhnya, Namjoon tidak terlalu terkesan akan hal itu, ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, ia risih saat kisah hidupnya dipublikasikan. Pernikahan ini benar-benar merubah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Namjoon-ah." Namjoon menoleh saat Seokjin memanggilnya. Butuh waktu yang cukup singkat sampai Namjoon terbiasa dengan Seokjin, layaknya saudara yang tinggal dalam satu atap, karena banyaknya kecocokan dalam pribadi yang saling mereka temukan hingga membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin cepat akrab. Seperti sekarang, mereka memutuskan untuk diam di rumah setelah satu minggu lebih disibukan oleh berbagai macam jadwal yang telah diatur oleh keluarga mereka, salah satunya undangan untuk menghadiri acara _talk show_ dua hari lalu, Namjoon sendiri kaget, kemampuan aktingnya kian meningkat saat ia harus berpura-pura mesra dengan Seokjin. Seraya merangkul Seokjin, Namjoon menjawab dengan lancar pertanyaan yang sebelumnya sudah ia pelajari bocorannya, hanya dalam waktu satu jam, ia seolah-olah sudah mengenal lama sosok dalam rengkuhannya, ia tahu apa warna kesukaannya, apa hewan kesayangannya, hingga _brand_ apa yang sering ia kenakan.

"Kau mau pergi?" Namjoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Ya, aku ada janji." Ia menjawab seadanya, tetapi ia tidak bohong, Namjoon memang sedang ada janji dengan _seseorang._ "Pakai topi dan maskermu." Seokjin mengingatkan, mereka baru sadar bahwa hidup mereka akan selalu menjadi sorotan saat 'kencan' pertama mereka di toko buku tua yang sering Namjoon kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu beredar luas di berbagai situs pemberitaan, "Ok." Namjoon kembali lagi ke kamarnya, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali keluar dengan mengenakan topi, masker, dan syal tebal yang membebat leher jenjangnya. "Ada yang mau kau titipkan selagi aku keluar, hyung?" Seokjin yang sedang duduk bersila diatas sofa dengan laptop dipangkuannya terdiam, ia lalu menjawab dengan gelengan pelan, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Jika boleh jujur, Namjoon merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Sekarang, kemana 'pun Namjoon melangkah ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian, ia bahkan memiliki anti, padahal yang ia lakukan hanya bernafas dan tidak menyakiti siapa pun. Namjoon sempat berbikir, _'Jadi ini hidup yang selalu Seokjin hyung jalani?'_ Ia mengerti betul, bahwa yang Seokjin inginkan adalah agar orang-orang menikmati karyanya, mendengarkan lagunya dan mendapat inspirasi dari liriknya yang dibuat setulus hati oleh Seokjin sendiri. Namjoon sudah mendengarkan semuanya, dan ia mengagumi karyanya. Namjoon heran kenapa ada saja orang yang tak menyukainya.

Namjoon ingat saat Seokjin mengatakan, "Namjoon-ah, jangan terlalu memikirkan komentar negatif tentangmu, lihat," dengan senyum riangnya yang seperti biasa ia perlihatkan, Seokjin menunjuk layar _tab_ yang ia buka, "banyak dari mereka yang menyukaimu, fokus saja pada mereka." Namjoon berpikir, mungkin pemikiran yang Seokjin utarakan ada benarnya juga, dan ia _kuat_ karena hal itu, terlepas dari anti atau _haters_ kurang kerjaan yang menghujatnya, dibalik itu semua Seokjin memiliki fans yang menyukai dan mendukungnya serta membelanya dari komentar negatif yang berusaha memojokannya.Tapi tetap saja, beda kasusnya dengan Seokjin, anti Namjoon sepertinya lebih banyak karena banyak orang yang menganggapnya 'asing' dan 'merebut Seokjin dari mereka', ia sedikit bersyukur, untung bukan Jimin yang ada diposisinya saat ini.

Kegundahan Namjoon bertambah karena ia belum hafal jadwal bus yang lewat di lingkungan yang ia tinggali sekarang, ia tertinggal dan harus menunggu selama 15 menit. Seorang wanita paruh baya dan pemuda yang masih mengenakan pakaian olah raga tampak menunggu bersamanya, cukup jarang orang yang naik bus di kompleks perumahan elit seperti ini, oleh karena itu, bus yang lewat juga tak banyak. Sambil menunggu, Namjoon membuka kembali pesan yang masuk ke dalam surelnya beberapa waktu lalu, pesan yang dikirimkan oleh ayah Seokjin.

 _'Kenapa ayah Seokjin hyung mau bertemu denganku?'_

Pertanyaan itu terulang kembali dalam benaknya. Tempat yang dijanjikan memang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, tapi Namjoon memutuskan untuk datang 30 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang disepakati. Hingga bis yang akan mengantarkannya tiba, Namjoon masih terus memikirkan apa yang ayah Seokjin hendak katakan padanya sampai ia diminta untuk datang sendiri dan merahasiakan pertemuan mereka. Akhirnya, setelah dua belas menit ia menghabiskan waktu termenung di dalam bis, Namjoon sampai dipersimpangan jalan yang menghubungkan halte tempatnya turun dengan gedung bertingkat disebrangnya, bangunan pencakar langit milik ayah Seokjin.

"Tinggal 15 menit lagi." Entah apa yang membuatnya gugup, Namjoon yakin bahwa apa yang ingin disampaikan ayah mertuanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting dan rahasia. Lampu lalulintas berubah merah, dan lampu untuk para pejalan kaki menyebrang menjadi hijau, Namjoon menyusuri _zebra cross_ bersamaan dengan pejalan kaki lainnya, jalan nampak sepi karena ini adalah hari minggu. Tinggal beberapa langkah, sampai akhirnya Namjoon tiba di lobi gedung milik keluarga Kim, ia disapa oleh seorang wanita dewasa yang berpakaian rapi yang nampaknya telah bersiap untuk menyambutnya, ia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah sekertaris dari presiden direktur perusahaan ini, yang tak lain adalah ayah mertuanya. "Selamat datang tuan Park." Benak Namjoon bertanya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau dirinya sudah sampai? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah Namjoon?

"Anda tiba empat belas menit lebih awal." Ucap wanita anggun bernama Choi Sooyoung itu, begitu 'lah kelihatannya karena namanya tersemat di tanda pengenal karyawan yang terkalung di lehernya, "Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke ruang tunggu selama Tuan Kim menghadiri rapat." Rapat di hari minggu? Namjoon sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang kaya yang berkerja bagai tak kenal waktu, "Terima kasih." Ucap Namjoon yang dibalas anggukan ramah dari Sekertaris Choi, mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju ke lantai 22, tempat paling tinggi di gedung ini. Ia tak bicara sepatah kata pun sampai Sekertaris Choi mengintsuksikan padanya untuk menunggu di ruangan layaknya ruang tamu bergaya Skandinavia, di dekat dengan ruang kerja ayah mertuanya sendiri.

Selama belasan menit, Namjoon duduk sendirian ditemani secangkir teh yang aromanya seperti parfum (menurut Namjoon), ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, nuansa serba putih dan pot tanaman hijau mendominasi ruang tunggu itu, lukisan dengan aliran realis dari panorama kota Kopenhagen menjadi nilai tambah estetikanya. Satu ketukan di pintu membuat Namjoon sedikit terlonjak karenanya. Tak lama Sekertaris Choi kembali bersama seorang pria paruh baya bersamanya, Namjoon berdiri, memberi salam sebelum akhirnya pria itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan memberi gestur pada wanita di sampingnya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih telah datang kemari Namjoon-ssi, dan maaf karena aku memintamu datang di hari libur." Ayah Seokjin berkata dan Namjoon menjawabnya dengan gelengan gugup, "Terima kasih sudah mengundang saya," ucapnya dengan aksen formal, "suatu kehormatan bagi saya datang ke sini Tuan Kim." Basa-basi bukan 'lah _style_ Namjoon, tetapi ia telah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini karena ia cukup sering melihatnya, "Tidak usah terlalu formal pada 'ayah mertuamu', Namjoon-ssi." Pria paruh baya itu berucap ramah, terlihat dari dirinya yang berwibawa tetapi kesan yang hangat hadir dalam senyumnya, Namjoon berpikir, sepertinya Seokjin mendapatkan senyum itu dari ayahnya.

"Langsung saja kuutarakan maksudku mengundangmu kesini," Namjoon menatap lurus padanya, raut wajah pria dihadapannya kini berubah menjadi lebih sendu, "aku bukan pria yang bertele-tele." Tambahnya dengan senyumannya yang hadir kembali, "Namjoon-ssi, aku hendak meminta pertolonganmu." Bahu Namjoon tegak lurus, tubuhnya agak tegang saat ayah mertuanya berkata demikian, "Aku mohon, tolong 'lah putraku, Seokjin." Kedua alisnya naik, ia sedikit tak mengerti arti dari ucapan pria di depannya, menolong Seokjin? Memang Seokjin kenapa?

"Aku tahu betul hubungan kalian saat ini karena suatu paksaan dari kehendak orang tua kalian, termasuk diriku sendiri," Namjoon tak memberi tanggapan berarti kecuali mendengar ucapan pria paruh baya yang menatap kedua bola matanya secara langsung, "mungkin sudah terlambat jika aku meminta maaf kalian," pancaran kesedihan terpatri kelas dari kilauan mata sang ayah mertua, Namjoon mematung dibuatnya, "sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan apa yang sudah kubangun," ayah Seokjin berkata dengan nada bicara yang lugas, khas pemimpin, ia menambahkan, kali ini suaranya melembut, "tapi aku juga seorang ayah, untuk menyelamatkan anakku, aku akan melakukan apa saja termasuk membuang semua apa yang sudah kubangun selama ini. Kebahagiaan putraku adalah segalanya." Namjoon masih tidak terlalu mengerti arah pembicaraan dari ayah mertuanya, jika memang kebahagiaan Seokjin adalah segalanya, mengapa ia setuju untuk melakukan perjodohan ini? Bukannya hal ini justru merugikan bagi Seokjin yang dipaksa menikah di usia muda? Tidak 'kah hidupnya yang sudah menjadi konsumsi publik makin membuat masyarakat penasaran dan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentang putranya?

Pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam benak Namjoon mulai terjawab saat sang ayah berkata, "Tolong, selamatkan Seokjin dari perasaannya sendiri." Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum bicara, "Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, Tuan Kim." Tuturnya dengan jujur seraya meremas kain pada lututnya, ayah mertuanya 'pun berkata layaknya berbisik, "Jungkook mencintai Seokjin." Kedua iris kelabu Namjoon melebar, ia tercengang tapi kendali di tubuhnya masih berkerja, untuk itu ia hanya terdiam, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Seokjin rasakan, tapi kurasa," Tuan Kim menelan ludah, ia melepas kacamata yang tersemat diantara hidungnya dan kemudian memijat pelipisnya perlahan, "Seokjin membalas cintanya." Sebelumnya, Namjoon sudah curiga. Ia tahu kalau Seokjin dan Jungkook tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi mereka terikat oleh hukum sebagai seorang kakak-adik, jika benar adanya bahwa mereka saling mencintai, hal itu memang disalahkan di mata dunia.

"Kami menikahkan kalian karena kami harap, Jungkook mau 'pun Seokjin akan menyerah pada perasaan mereka," untuk Namjoon, ini terlalu rumit, ia tak sempat berpikir apa 'pun saat ini, yang ia tahu, dirinya sudah terlalu jauh terbawa _arus_ kehidupan rumit seorang Kim Seokjin, "pada awalnya aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya, aku membiarkan putra-putraku hidup seperti yang mereka ingin 'kan karena aku telah _bersalah_ sebelumnya," Namjoon yang menatap lututnya sendiri kini mendongak, ayah mertuanya kembali mengenakan kacamatanya, "sepeninggal ibunya, Seokjin hidup bagai sebuah robot." Ayah mertuanya nampak menerawang, ia bersandar pada sofa putih itu dan berucap lirih, "Aku bahkan sampai tak _mengenali_ putraku sendiri." Apa yang telag Seokjin alami? Selama ini Namjoon mengenalnya sebagai sosok pria yang ceria dan ramah, tapi ia memang memiliki sisi misterius, Namjoon tak membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa sisi misteriusnya akan sekelam ini.

"Putraku yang cengeng itu tidak menangis saat ibunya dimakamkan, keesokan harinya ia tersenyum seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi senyumnya berbeda," Tuan Kim kembali duduk tegak, helaan nafasnya tampak begitu berat, "senyum palsunya selalu terpasang diwajahnya hingga sekarang," Namjoon tahu akan hal itu, bahkan senyum _itu_ terpatri di wajah Seokjin saat mereka bertemu pertama kali dan saat hari pernikahan mereka, "walau 'pun begitu ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuinginkan, ia ikut sekolah bisnis, bergaul dengan anak konglomerat lainnya, dan hidup seperti penerus yang membanggakan bagiku, tapi aku melupakan satu hal bahwa, dirinya yang seperti itu, bukan 'lah Seokjin yang _sebenarnya_." Namjoon pikir, jalan hidup Seokjin, hampir sama dengan Jimin, adiknya, ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana seorang anak dari penerus perusahaan raksasa dipaksa untuk hidup seperti yang orang tua mereka mau, hanya saja, Jimin lebih beruntung dari Seokjin, karena ia dibebaskan untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja dan memiliki hobi yang ia inginkan diluar kehendaknya sebagai penerus.

"Sampai aku teringat akan mimpinya yang pernah ia katakan padaku dan mendiang ibunya saat beliau masih hidup," Ayah Seokjin memasang senyumnya kembali meski 'pun kepedihan belum sirna dari raut wajahnya yang tampak sudah menua, "ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang karyanya diakui dan dinikmati banyak orang," dan itu semua terwujud, Namjoon tahu betul akan hal itu, _ballad_ memang bukan _genre_ yang selalu ia nikmati, tapi Seokjin bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati serta performa dan suara Seokjin membuat Namjoon mengapresiasinya, secara pribadi ia menyukai warna suara Seokjin, "kebetulan saat itu ada agensi dari perusahaan rekaman yang memintanya ikut audisi waktu ia berjalan pulang dari sekolah." Sang ayah mertua menjeda kisahnya dengan kekehan pelan, ia melanjutkan, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk ikut audisi tersebut, awalnya Seokjin menolaknya, tapi aku meyakinkannya untuk kembali mengejar mimpinya, dan hidup seperti yang ia mau."

"Sampai saatnya ia debut sebagai seroang penyanyi, aku melihatnya lewat televisi, dan aku sadar saat itu bahwa putraku telah _kembali_ ," jika Namjoon adalah seorang ayah, mungkin ia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama, "ia kembali tersenyum, senyumnya begitu lepas dan tanpa dipaksakan." Ia tersenyum mendengarnya, ada rasa lega yang membuatnya mengerti perasaan ayah mertuanya. Ayah mertuanya mengambil keputusan yang tepat, dan Namjoon turut bahagia akan hal itu. "Tapi setelahnya, raut wajahnya itu tak pernah kembali lagi," rasa sedih dan kekalutan menyelimuti relung jiwa ayah Seokjin, dan Namjoon turut merasakannya, ia mendengarkan dengan setia, "aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga suatu hari, aku menemukan bukti bahwa, putraku yang lain mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya, perasaan yang harusnya tak ia miliki."

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Namjoon mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Tuan Kim, apa anda yakin bahwa saya memiliki hak untuk mendengarkan ini semua, maksud saya-" sang ayah mertua menyela ucapannya, "Hingga saat aku belihat berita tentang kalian yang pergi berdua di sebuah toko buku tua." Namjoon bungkam, kedua bola matanya melebar dan senyuman di wajah pria paruh baya dihadapannya membuatnya memikirkan satu kemungkinan, "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, Namjoon-ssi, ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum lepasnya saat ia bersamamu waktu itu." Memang benar jika Namjoon tidak menyadarinya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka cukup bersenang-senang saat itu, bahkan mereka berdua tertawa.

"Untuk itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menolongnya." Namjoon sadar betul akan posisinya, dan ia menanggapi dengan kata "Maaf," terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "saya tidak yakin apa saya bisa menolong anda-maksud saya, menolong Seokjin hyung." Ayah mertuanya menanggapi, "Namjoon-ssi, kau bahkan sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ', itu artinya kalian cukup dekat," tanpa sadar Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia takut jika dugaannya bahwa ayah Seokjin akan memaksanya untuk membawa 'hubungan' ini menjadi pernikahan _sungguhan_ itu benar adanya, "aku memintamu untuk menjadi temannya." Namjoon melemaskan bahunya, ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kami sudah berteman dan menjadi lebih akrab, hanya membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk terbiasa." Ucapnya dengan jujur, dan sang ayah mertua tersenyum puas.

 _mamoru._

"Aku sadar betul kalau sekarang kau sudah menikah, hyung."

Seokjin terdiam mematung dan menatap Jungkook tanpa ekspresi. Sudah lebih dari beberapa hari ini Jungkook memintanya untuk bertemu, tetapi Seokjin selalu menolak, ia tahu kalau _hyung-_ nya tidak berbohong, Seokjin memang sibuk berperan sebagai 'seseorang yang sudah menikah' akhir-akhir ini, dan di hari libur seperti ini adalah kesempatan bagi Jungkook untuk menemuinya, "Aku hanya memintamu untuk bertemu sebagai seorang _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ , itu saja." Jelas Jungkook, ia nampak jujur. Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, ia mengangguk mengerti, "Bagaimana 'pun juga kau tetap _hyung_ -ku." Ada penekanan dalam kata yang terakhir Jungkook ucapkan, Seokjin mengabaikannya dan berucap, "Besok adalah hari pertama kau kuliah setelah memutuskan cuti begitu lama, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" Seokjin menyesap kopi yang ia pesan, rasanya pahit, namun ia menyukainya, benar kata Namjoon, rasa pahit dalam kopi tak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Biasanya kau yang membantuku menyiapkan apa yang kuperlukan." Seokjin kembali menatapnya, ia meletakan cangkir berisi cairan hitam itu hingga suara benturan kecil pada meja kaca dibawahnya terdengar jelas, "Jungkook aku ini _hyung-_ mu, bukan-" Jungkook menyelanya, pandangannya menerawang pada _rose tea_ yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh, "Ya, kau _hyung_ -ku." Seokjin kembali bersandar pada kursinya, ia mengambil nafas dalam, "Kau akan terbiasa Oonggu-ah." Kali ini Jungkook menatap langsung ke dalam iris karamelnya, terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata Seokjin barusan.

"Tidak." Jungkook tidak mau terbiasa, ia tidak mau dipaksa untuk hidup tanpa Seokjin, ia tak mau menerima bahwa Seokjin memang bukan miliknya, hatinya mengeras bila ia diingatkan tentang hal itu, "Lalu apa mau mu?" Dengan nada bicara yang terdengar lirih, pria yang lebih muda itu menjawab, "Aku mau membawamu pergi." Jungkook berkata dengan jujur, ia mengutarakan keinginan terbesarnya yang tak akan pernah bisa terpenuhi, Seokjin menatapnya dengan tajam, "Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku akan semakin menjauh darimu." Ia mengambil _coat_ -nya yang ia letakan di kursi sebelahnya dan hendak beranjak, namun kata-kata Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku Kim Seokjin."

"Jeon Jungkook-"

"Ya, aku Jeon Jungkook dan kau adalah Kim Seokjin," Seokjin bungkam, wajahnya terasa panas, dan dadanya mendadak sesak, "kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah, bukan mau 'ku bila aku jatuh cinta padamu Seokjin-ah, kau yang membuatku seperti ini dan aku tak bisa hidup jika tidak ada dirimu, kau seharusnya menjadi milikku karena aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku!" Cukup! Seokjin tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi, ia meremas kuat-kuat _coat_ kelabunya hingga kusut dan kedua matanya kini mulai basah, "Aku mencintaimu karena kau adikku, kumohon jangan artikan perasaanku ke arah yang berbeda." Bisik Seokjin dengan suara yang bergetar, kini ia menunduk hingga rambut depannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Jika benar begitu, kenapa kau membalas ciumanku malam itu? Kenapa kau berbisik padaku kalau kau membutuhkan aku? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menyentuhmu?" Jungkook berucap seraya berdiri, ia meletakan lembaran uang yang lebih dari sekedar untuk membayar dua cangkir minuman diatas meja lalu menarik tangan Seokjin dengan paksa hingga dirinya oleng ke arah Jungkook, "Jungkook..." Seokjin tak mampu menjawabnya, tubuhnya gemetar dan saat Jungkook menariknya keluar dari _cafe_ itu, ia masih tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Sampai Jungkook memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia hanya termangu seraya berusaha menahan tangis yang membuncah karena rasa sakit yang memenuhi dadanya. Jungkook masuk lewat pintu yang berbeda, dan tanpa berkata apapun ia membawa Seokjin kedalam rengkuhan eratnya dan pria yang ia rengkuh tak melakukan apa 'pun selain bernafas dengan tercekat.

"Pergi 'lah denganku ke tempat dimana tak ada seorang 'pun yang akan menghakimi kita lagi." Jungkook berkata, dan Seokjin tak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjawabnya, "Kumohon Kim Seokjin, jadi 'lah milikku." Iris karamel Seokjin melebar saat Jungkook mencium bibirnya, ia menahan nafasnya saat rengkuhan pemuda itu semakin erat, dan tanpa sadar, Seokjin meremas erat _sweater_ yang _dongsaeng_ -nya kenakan. Sebelum ciuman itu semakin dalam, Seokjin mendorong dada Jungkook hingga tautan di bibir mereka terlepas. Entah sudah sejak kapan, air mata Seokjin mengalir deras, Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, ia hendak menyentuh pipi Seokjin tapi _hyung_ -nya itu menepis tangannya.

"Ini salah Jungkook-ah," ucapnya disela isakannya yang mulai tak terkontrol, "maafkan aku." Seokjin berbalik, dan dengan tergesa ia membua pintu mobil Jungkook dan berlari keluar area _basement_ itu, dan betapa leganya ia saat mengetahui bahwa Jungkook tidak mengejarnya.

Diluar bersalju, dan Seokjin meninggalkan _coat_ -nya di mobil Jungkook, ia juga meninggalkan mobilnya sendiri di area parkir, namun dirinya tidak peduli, ia terus berlari tak tentu arah. Sampai ia merasa lelah, dadanya sesak dan tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti, Seokjin terengah kala nafasnya menderu saat akhirnya ia berhenti berlari, ia tidak tahu dirinya dimana, yang ia tahu adalah disini terlalu sepi, semua toko di daerah ini tutup. Seokjin berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya, ia ingat ramalan cuaca yang ia lihat pagi tadi bahwa sore ini akan ada badai salju.

 _Handphone_ Seokjin berbunyi dan ia mengabaikannya, ia masih terisak seraya memeluk lututnya, ia takut bahwa yang menghubunginya adalah Jungkook. Salju yang turun dan bertumpuk di kepala dan punggungnya kian bertambah, ia tak peduli. Seokjin bangkit berdiri, ia ingat saat berlari tadi, dirinya melihat bangunan tinggi yang terbengkalai, langkahnya lunglai saat ia mulai berjalan, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena tempat ini cukup sepi. Seokjin akan mengakhirinya disana, ia akan menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri. Mungkin, bunuh diri adalah cara satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

 _mamoru._

Namjoon meniupkan udara disela kedua tangannya yang mengatup, berharap akan mengusir dingin yang ia rasakan di gangannya karena salahnya yang tak mengenakan sarung tangan. Semua toko telah tutup karena dikabarkan akan ada badai salju, namun ia sangat ingin membeli _hoteok_ terenak yang pernah ia makan, dan hanya di jual di daerah ini, di Hongdae. Sialnya, ia terlambat dan toko yang menjual _hoteok_ kesukaannya itu juga tutup, padahal ia sengaja tidak langsung pulang dari pertemuannya dengan ayah Seokjin agar bisa membeli kue tradisional itu dan membawanya pulang sebagai oleh-oleh.

"Harus 'kah aku menelpon taksi?" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri seraya menyusuri jalan pertokoan yang sudah sepi, pandangannya menajam kala ia melihat siluet yang tak asing dari kejauhan, "Seokjin hyung?" Bisiknya, ia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi ia mengenal _sweater_ _turtle neck_ berwarna karamel dan celana coklat yang dikenakan pria yang tampak tak asing itu mirip seperti yang dipakai Seokjin tadi pagi, untuk memastikannya, ia meraih telpon genggannya, dan menekan nomor Seokjin dan membuat sebuah panggilan, "Tidak diangkat." Kedua alis Namjoon bertaut, dicuaca sedingin ini mengapa pria yang mirip Seokjin itu tidak mengenakan _coat_ atau jaket, ia nampak kedinginan, dalam benaknya Namjoon merasa kasihan, ia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

Saat Namjoon mendekat, pria itu melangkah pergi, menjauhinya, harusnya Namjoon mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat keadaan pria tersebut dan segera memesan taksi, namun entah mengapa, hati kecilnya memaksa dirinya untuk terus mengikuti pria yang siluetnya mirip dengan orang yang ia nikahi. Sampai pria itu berbelok di sebuah gang, dan Namjoon dibuat terkejut karenanya, disana tertera papan peringatan untuk tidak memasuki gang karena area itu berbahaya, ada bangunan tua terbengkalai di ujung gang tersebut yang keadaannya memprihatinkan dan hampir roboh. Entah mengapa, jantung Namjoon berdegup kencang, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengikuti pria tersebut lebih dekat.

"Tu-tunggu..." Pria itu masuk ke dalam bangunan dan Namjoon panik, ia berusaha memanggil namun pria yang ia ikuti itu seolah tuli, Namjoon tak tahu mengapa benaknya dipenuhi rasa kalut dan khawatir. "Hei!" Panggil Namjoon sekali lagi, ia berusaha memperingati pria yang tampaknya makin menjauhinya, mereka terus menaiki tangga yang sudah keropos bagian tapaknya, Namjoon gagal menyusulnya, ia menyesali dirinya yang jarang berolah-raga.

 _'Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi.'_

Namjoon mempercepat langkahnya, ia terus mengejar hingga jarak mereka lebih dekat, dengan nafas terengah Namjoon menajamkan indera penglihatannya untuk melihat wajah pria itu, "Seokjin" Namjoon tercekat, pupil matanta melebar, "hyung?" Ia tak memperdulikan lututnya yang kelu karena sudah puluhan-atau ratusan anak tangga yang sudah mereka naiki, sudah sebelas lantai yang mereka lewati, dan di lantai terakhir, lantai paling atas adalah _r_ _ooftop_ bangunan ini, Namjoon terus mengejar Seokjin tanpa peduli betapa nyeri kakinya dan pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis.

 _'Untuk apa Seokjin seorang diri ke atap bangunan tua ini?'_ Benaknya bertanya dengan penuh kekalutan dan rasa takut, Seokjin tiba lebih dulu di atap gedung, dan Namjoon berhasil menyusulnya sesaat kemudian, ia mendebrak pintu besi tua di depannya dan kedua matanya membelalak saat Seokjin sudah berdiri di ujung atap gedung dengan tangan yang membentang.

"KIM SEOKJIN!!!"

Tubuh Seokjin condong ke depan, namun tangan Namjoon sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu hingga mereka jatuh ke lantai usang itu bersamaan dengan punggung Namjoon yang membentur lantai terlebih dahulu dan Seokjin yang jatuh dalam pelukannya. Namjoon tak memperdulikan rasa nyeri di bahu dan punggungnya, ia memeluk Seokjin dengan erat-kelewat kuat, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan nafasnya menggebu. Seokjin sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengannya, ia nampak _shock_ dalam rengkuhan Namjoon dan ia juga tak menyadari bahwa satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi mata indahnya hingga menetes di jaket yang suaminya kenakan, di dalam keterkejutannya Seokjin merasakan rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan, dalam rengkuhan Namjoon, Seokjin merasa aman...

"Hangat." Bisik Seokjin diantara isaknya dalam pelukan Namjoon yang semakin kuat membalut tubuhnya.

 ** _to be continued_** _... (part seven : take me home)_

 _note :_

Hallo~ selamat satang kembali di ff gaje ini, kok saya ngerasa ff ini makin ga jelas ya hahahaha *mojok*

Kayanya saya emang ga bisa lepas dari yang namanya _angst_ hahaha~

Mohon maaf karena keterlambatan _update_ -nya, akhir-akhir ini real life saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya sebelum tahun baru tiba hiks jadi susah menyisihkan waktu buat hobi TT

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

chapter kemarin itu terinspirasi dari khayalan saya sehari-hari, mikirin namjin lagi apa ya di hari bersalju gini?~ uwu hahahaha namamu selalu diatas karena review Apple-nim selalu ada diatas fufufu semoga Apple-nim juga suka chapie yang ini yah~ ily

 **deebul**

yuk kita bikin namjin nikah beneran yuk *ngiler*

 **dncrdng**

udah ditambahin kookjin moment tuh tapi... anu... *gaakanditamparkok *palingdipelukaja hehehehe

 **AngAng13**

fluff-angst-fluff-angst adalah pola tulisan saya hahaha jin harem always win beybeh~ dia lagi berusaha adil, punya 6 pacar dan tinggal bareng mereka itu sulit buat uri Seokjinnie *geleng geleng*

 **QnQueen**

Arigachu~ gigit aku dong, tapi pelan-pelan ya, aku sensitip soalnya hahaha tenang, cinta sudah mulai tumbuh diantara namjin, tapi ada lah duri duri yang bikin mereka... anu.. hahahaha

taejin akan berlayar tapi dengan kapal yang hmmm.. berbeda, lihat saja uwu

 **moodymonniej**

Namjoon masih belum 'itu' makanya dia ga sadar kalo sebenernya dia agak ga rela liat Seokjin dicium Taehyung *bisik bisik* kita lihat saja, berapa kah segi cinta di ff ga jelas ini hahahaha segi banyak tp fokusnya ke namjin kok, yang lain numpang lewat doang *dilepeh* ily uwu

 **BORAHAE i purple you, please stay warm and healthy~**

Review-nya berkurang, apa ff saya yang ini ga menarik yah? Tolong sampaikan kritik kalian, terima kasih

 _sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~_

 _salam hangat, fuma._


	7. part 7 : take me home

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : NamJin, KookJin, and slight TaeJin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Explicit, Smut and BrotherComplex

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part seven : take me home_

Detak jantung Namjoon masih tak terkendali, ia tak berniat untuk melepaskan Seokjin yang mulai bergerak dengan gelisah dalam rengkuhannya, Namjoon malah makin mempereratnya. Nafas mereka berdua menderu seirama hingga tak mampu berkata-kata, salju turun kian deras dan mulai menumpuk di kaki dan bahu Seokjin, Namjoon yang menyadarinya segera berdiri dari duduknya dengan membawa Seokjin dalam gendongannya.

"N-Namjoon..."

"Jangan katakan apa 'pun." Namjoon berkata dan segera membawa Seokjin pergi dari sana, ia tahu harus kemana. Setelah melihat Seokjin hampir melompat dari atas gedung, yang ada dalam pikiran Namjoon hanya satu, ia harus segera membawa Seokjin pergi dan kalau bisa, ia akan mengunci Seokjin bersama dengannya hingga pria dalam gendongannya itu tak melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi. Namjoon masih shock, dan ia yakin Seokjin juga sama dengannya-atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi, tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetar, dan bibirnya bungkam tak mengatakan apa-apa, untuk menangis saja ia tak mampu. Seokjin sendiri tak menyangka, ia baru saja ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, dan Namjoon datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari tindakan bodohnya, jika suaminya itu tidak datang, mungkin Seokjin sudah mati sekarang.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Ucap Seokjin dengan bibirnya yang gemetar, ia masih shock, mentalnya belum stabil dan ia juga kedinginan, hangat tubuh Namjoon yang menempel dengannya karena pria itu tengah menggendongnya belum cukup untuk membuatnya hangat, untuk itu ia bersandar lebih dekat lagi, dan Namjoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan serta belakang lutut Seokjin dan sedikit mengangkatnya, "Hyung, apa yang barusan kau ingin lakukan itu jelas salah," Namjoon menuruni tangga, ia masih terkejut, tentu saja, tapi yang sedang di rundung masalah sekarang adalah Seokjin, ia harus kuat demi membantunya, "tapi jangan minta maaf padaku," bisik Namjoon di pelipis Seokjin, ada rasa lega dalam benaknya karena ia datang tepat waktu, "kau tenang 'lah dulu, aku berjanji akan membantumu apa _'pun_ masalahnya." Namjoon membutuhkan penjelasan Seokjin setelah ini, tapi yang terpenting untuk sekarang adalah membawa Seokjin ke tempat yang aman.

"Kau bisa turunkan aku." Lengan Namjoon memang agak kebas, tapi ia tak mau melepaskan Seokjin, untuk itu ia memberikan jawaban dengan gelengan seraya berkata, "Tidak." Ia menolaknya, ada sedikit rasa takut yang bersarang dalam benaknya, pikirannya terus mengulang kejadian saat ia melihat Seokjin membentangkan tangannya di ujung atap gedung dan hampir menjatuhkan dirinya, ia takut Seokjin akan kembali ke tempat itu, "Tapi-" Namjoon meremas lengan Seokjin, ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, "Aku tidak mau kau kembali ke atas sana." Namjoon menatap lurus ke depan, dan Seokjin mendongak untuk melihatnya, suaminya terlihat sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya barusan yang membuat Seokjin terenyuh karenanya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar dan Namjoon masih belum mau menurunkannya, "Namjoon, turunkan aku, aku berat." Kini Namjoon menatapnya, tatapan tajam yang belum pernah Seokjin lihat, dan tatapan itu mengarah padanya, "Aku akan menurunkanmu kalau taksi kita sudah datang." Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya memanas hingga pipinya mulai memerah, "Lagi pula kau tidak berat, hyung. Kau ini ringan seperti kapas." Kini rona merah di wajah Seokjin menjalar hingga telinganya, entah mengapa ia merasa malu, demi harga dirinya Seokjin mungkin akan berontak dalam gendongannya agar Namjoon mau melepaskannya, tapi ia tak kuasa, karena rasa nyaman dan hangat yang tubuh Namjoon tawarkan untuknya. Dalam hati Seokjin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan Namjoon-ah, turunkan aku, tanganmu gemetar." Namjoon tak memperdulikannya, ia melihat-lihat ke sekitar mereka sampai arah pandangannya tertuju pada kursi panjang di dalam halte bus yang sepi, tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Seokjin sama sekali yang mulai sedikit berontak dan selalu memintanya untuk segera diturunkan, Namjoon melangkah ke arah halte bis itu dengan sedikit berlari, kemudian ia duduk dengan memangku Seokjin, "Namjoon-ssi." Seokjin menggeram dan Namjoon cuek saja, wajah marah Seokjin sama sekali tidak menganggunya, pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu malah terlihat lucu, "aku sudah tak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku tak perlu dipangku." Seokjin hendak bergeser untuk duduk sendiri, tapi Namjoon menahannya, ia menahan pinggang Seokjin dengan erat, "Kau tidak pakai _coat_ atau jaket sekarang, kalau kita duduk berjauhan, kau akan kedinginan." Sejujurnya, Seokjin setuju dengan kata-kata Namjoon, tapi tetap saja, ini semua berlebihan, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat?

Seokjin masih terdiam, hanyut dalam pikirannya karena apa yang dilakukan Namjoon padanya, Namjoon yang bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia diam mulai membuka kancing _coat_ -nya satu-persatu, ia melebarkannya, untuk kemudian memeluk tubuh Seokjin dan membawanya ke dalam _coat_ -nya yang memang _over size_ itu dan membalut tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Namjoon, ia menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya, semua sentuhan ini begitu _baru_ untuknya, "Namjoon-ssi, tolong jangan lakukan ini, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Ini terlalu berlebihan." Namjoon menghela nafas, ia berucap dengan tenang, "Kau punya ide yang lebih baik? Aku baru saja melihat kalau taksi yang kupesan membatalkan pesananku, dan aku harus memesan taksi kembali yang akan datang 15 menit lagi." Ucapnya seraya melihat layar _handphone_ -nya dan menghembuskan nafas berat disertai dengan gerutu.

"Dipikiranku hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita tetap hangat. Lihat, di daerah ini hanya ada toko yang tutup dan taman bermain untuk anak-anak, satu-satunya tempat untuk berteduh adalah disini." Memang, Seokjin tidak punya usul atau ide yang lebih baik dari ini, disekitar sini sudah terlanjur sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua mobil yang melintas di depan mereka, hingga dua atau tiga orang yang berlari melewati mereka dengan terburu-buru, "Kau benar-benar sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Namjoon, ia masih melihat layar ponselnya, terlihat bahwa ia tengah melacak keberadaan taksi yang ia pesan sudah mulai mendekat, "Iya, terima kasih." Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan aku...

"Hyung, aku tidak akan betanya atau berkata tentang apa _'pun_ yang telah kau alami, tapi berjanji _'lah_ padaku satu hal, tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi." Kelabu dan karamel bertemu, mata tajam Namjoon menatapnya dalam-dalam, Seokjin tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya, ia hanya mengangguk sekali, setelah itu taksi mereka datang. "Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Rumah kita jauh dari sini, dan tidak mungkin sampai tepat waktu karena badai akan segera tiba." Seokjin bertanya, Namjoon memberikan senyum termanis ke arahnya, membuatnya cukup penasaran, "Tenang saja, kita akan ke tempat yang nyaman layaknya surga."

 _mamoru._

Apartemen lama Namjoon ternyata berjarak sangat dekat dari tempat tadi, hanya membutuhkan waktu 12 menit untuk sampai. Sebagian dari barang-barang Namjoon telah dipindahkan ke rumah mereka di Hannam Hill, tapi kasur, lemari, meja kerja, dan komputernya masih tertata rapih di dalam ruangan yang sederhana namun cukup luas untuk ditinggali satu orang.

"Duduk 'lah, hyung." Seokjin tidak tahu harus duduk dimana, di lantai? Di kursi depan komputer? Atau di atas kasur? Disini tidak ada sofa, jadi Seokjin memutuskan untuk duduk diatas _single bed_ milik Namjoon, yang diluar dugaan lebih empuk dan nyaman dari kelihatannya, rasanya Seokjin ingin berbaring disana, tapi ia masih mempertahankan sikap sopan santun karena dirinya sedang ada di tempat tinggal orang lain, meskipun 'orang lain' itu adalah suaminya.

"Aku harap aku punya teh, tapi aku hanya punya kopi dan coklat panas, bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" Seokjin baru _belajar_ menyukai kopi, tapi coklat panas kedengarannya lebih menggiurkan, "Coklat panas saja." Jawabnya, ia kembali melihat-lihat isi kamar Namjoon tanpa beranjak dari duduknya, diatas meja kerja ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah figura dengan potret Namjoon, Jimin, dan seorang wanita cantik yang memakai seragam sekolah, mereka terlihat begitu ceria, dan Seokjin rasa ia pernah melihat sosok wanita yang sedang dirangkul Namjoon, tapi ia juga ragu, dimana ia pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Aku memang tak bisa masak, tapi aku bisa membuat minuman setidaknya dua jenis minuman." Kopi dan Coklat panas. Seokjin menerima cangkir itu dengan kedua tangannya, sensasi hangat menjalar ketika kedua telapak tangannya bertemu dengan cangkir porselain yang Namjoon berikan untuknya, aroma dari minuman kecoklatan itu menggelitik hidung Seokjin, membuatnya tak sabar untuk menyesapnya, tapi ia harus meniupnya terlebih dahulu, "Kau memasukan marshmellow?" Seokjin bertanya saat ia melihat gumpalan berwarna putih yang mengambang diatas minumannya. Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, seorang teman memberitahuku, katanya rasanya akan jadi lebih enak."

Namjoon menyesap kopinya, ia sadar sesuatu, dan berkata dengan nada panik, "Ah tunggu! Hyung, kau tidak suka marshmellow ya?" Seokjin menggeleng seraya menahan tawa, ia berkata, "Ah? Tidak kok tidak, aku sering melihat orang lain memasukan marshmellow ke dalam coklat panas, tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya." Raut panik pada wajah tampan Namjoon sedikit melembut, ia meletakkan gelas kopinya diatas meja komputer dan berucap, "Coba 'lah, kau akan menyukainya." Seokjin tersenyum dan menyesap coklat panas yang bercampur dengan marshmellow yang sudah sedikit meleleh, indra pengecapnya seolah dimanjakan oleh rasa manis dan lembut dari minuman yang Namjoon buat, "Kurasa kau benar, ini enak."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, menikmati kehangatan yang datang diantara mereka. Apartemen lama Namjoon memang sederhana dan jauh dari kata mewah seperti apa yang Seokjin miliki selama ini, namun ada rasa hangat di dalamnya yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, membayangkan bagaimana Namjoon mengerjakan tugasnya disini, makan disini, tidur disini, dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya di ruangan ini. Kenyamanan yang Seokjin sudah lama inginkan, oleh sebab itu ia memutuskan untuk 'melangkah lebih dalam'.

"Namjoon-ah, apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" Namjoon yang hendak menutup tirai jendela sontak menoleh padanya, "Huh?" Seokjin meletakan coklat panas yang telah habis setengah itu di atas meja kerja Namjoon, ia menghampiri pria itu dan berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau tahu maksudku." Ucapnya seraya menahan tangan Namjoon yang masih menggenggam tirai untuk melihat suasana di luar sana, "Tidak." Namjoon berujar singkat, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Seokjin, memang pemandangan disini biasa saja, dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang terlihat dengan samar persimpangan jalan, tiang listrik, dan mini market yang masih buka meski badai salju tiba. Berbeda dengan pemandangan di rumah megah mereka, terlihat dengan jelas gemerlapnya kota Seoul dan indahnya sungai Han, namun entah mengapa, di dalam sini terasa jauh lebih menenangkan bagi Seokjin, apalagi Namjoon.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Seokjin melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Namjoon kembali menatapnya, "Apa kau menyukaiku?" Seokjin berkata seraya menyentuh pelan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya, ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu pada Namjoon, tapi ia juga penasaran. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Namjoon balik bertanya, ia terkejut, bukan pada pertanyaan Seokjin, tapi ia terkejut akan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bertambah frekuensinya saat Seokjin menanyakan hal tersebut. "Jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, kurasa semua akan lebih mudah." Namjoon makin tidak mengerti apa yang Seokjin katakan, ia menatap pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu dalam-dalam.

"Jungkook mencintaiku." Namjoon berusaha menahan reaksi berlebih saat mendengar hal itu, ia memilih diam, "Dan aku juga mencintai Jungkook." Kali ini Namjoon tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya, ada emosi yang hendak membuncah saat mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut Seokjin, ia meremas tirai yang masih ia genggam, Namjoon merasa amarahnya mulai meluap. "Aku tahu itu salah dan aku terus menolaknya, aku melakukan itu semua demi dirinya." Kali ini Namjoon buka suara, ia bicara dengan suara dalamnya, "Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku dengan mengatakan semua ini tiba-tiba?" Ia mengerti apa yang hendak Seokjin utarakan dengan menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jungkook serta korelasi dari itu semua dengan dirinya, tapi Namjoon hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu." Kata-mata Seokjin diluar ekspektasi Namjoon, ia terkejut, sangat terkejut, tapi ia ingin tetap mendengarkan apa yang ingin Seokjin ucapkan padanya dan menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya, "Tolong aku, lepaskan aku dari apa yang kurasakan pada adikku sendiri." Pandangan mereka bertemu, untuk sesaat Namjoon berharap Seokjin tak sungguh-sungguh pada apa yang baru saja ia katakan, ia ingin memberikan tanggapannya, tapi gerakan Seokjin yang mempersempit jarak diantara mereka membuat Namjoon tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata, ia tenggelam dalan kedua iris karamel yang menatapnya dengan sayu, "Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu." Tanpa disadari Namjoon, ia ikut bergerak mendekat, membuat tubuh mereka saling berhimpit, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa begitu emosional saat Seokjin mengatakan bahwa ia 'menyukai' dirinya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku lebih dahulu." Seokjin menyentuh lengannya, dan Namjoon terdiam seribu bahasa, ia tak memberi tanggapan yang berarti kecuali terus memandang dalam pada Seokjin, "Namjoon," Masih dalam posisi yang sama, mereka berdua memandang iris satu sama lain, hampir tanpa berkedip, "katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Namjoon kebingungan, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menanggapi atau menjawab pertanyaan pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini seperti apa, ia tahu persis masalah yang Seokjin hadapi, ia baru saja _menyelamatkan_ Seokjin dari niatnya untuk bunuh diri beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya turut terseret dalam drama kehidupan Seokjin saat ia menyetujui untuk menikah dengannya.

"Hyung," ekspresi wajah Namjoon melembut, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Seokjin dan tersenyum lembut padanya, "boleh aku bertanya terlebih dahulu padamu tentang satu hal?" Sejujurnya, ia juga menyukai Seokjin, ia merasa nyaman saat berada disisi pria itu, dan kepribadiannya selalu membuat Namjoon penasaran dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, tapi baginya dan bagi mereka juga, butuh proses untuk saling jatuh cinta, "Hm?" Seokjin mengangguk, ekspresi penasaran yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya cukup menggemaskan bagi Namjoon, "Bagian mana dari diriku yang kau sukai?" Kedua tangan besar Namjoon tak lepas dari bahu bidang Seokjin, masih sedikit canggung bagi keduanya untuk berada sedekat ini.

"Waktu pertama kali melihatmu aku pikir kau orang yang keren." Namjoon tidak memiliki ekspektasi akan jawaban Seokjin, ia cukup terkejut, dan entah mengapa ia juga ingin menertawai apa yang Seokjin katakan, "Keren?" Dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, Seokjin mengangguk lagi, ia kembali berkata, "Kau tinggi, tampan, dan perlakuanmu padaku selalu membuatku nyaman dan merasa aman disaat yang bersamaan." Pengakuan Seokjin terdengar begitu _innocent_ bagi Namjoon, ia seperti remaja yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya. Namjoon ingin tertawa, tapi ia berdeham untuk menahannya.

"Ehem." Seokjin kembali mendongak saat sebelumnya ia menunduk karena malu, "Uh, kurasa alasan dari aku yang menyukaimu akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu kita hidup bersama." Kini Seokjin memainkan ujung _sweater_ _big size_ -nya, Namjoon tak kuasa menahan senyumnya, "Ah! Ada satu lagi," Kedua alis tebal Namjoon naik, Seokjin tersenyum riang kala ia mengatakan, "aku juga menyukau _dimple_ -mu." Namjoon tahu, cekungan dalam di kedua pipinya yang mereka sebut sebagai ' _dimple_ yang ilegal milik Kim Namjoon' adalah salah satu _charm point_ dalam dirinya, dan tak aneh baginya mendengar kalau ada seseorang yang menyukai _dimple-_ nya. Siapa yang tak suka _dimple_ milik Kim Namjoon?

"Hahaha." Akhirnya Namjoon melepas tawanya, tidak terbahak tapi cukup keras, Seokjin melihatnya dengan pandangan heran seraya memukul pelan dada pria itu, " _Ya_! Aku serius." Kedua alis Seokjin bertaut, disaat yang menurutnya romantis ini Namjoon malah mentertawainya dan menghancurkan suasana _manis_ yang sudah susah payah Seokjin _bangun_. "Aw~ maaf hyung." Masih dalam kekehan pelannya, Namjoon mengelus dadanya yang sempat dipukul Seokjin, tidak sakit, tapi cukup membuat kesan _aegyo_ bagi seseorang yang baru saja melakukannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Ada yang kau sukai dariku?" Namjoon berusaha jujur, ia berbikir sebentar sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Ada." Seokjin tersenyum sumringah, ia menunggu jawaban Namjoon dengan dada berdebar, "Kau terlihat tampan walau mengenakan pakaian yang _simple,_ tak semua orang bisa seperti itu, lalu," Namjoon mengusap dagunya, ia melanjutkan, "matamu indah dan selera makanmu banyak." Senyum Seokjin turun, dari sekian banyak alasan untuk menyukainya, Namjoon memilih kebiasaannya yang menurut Seokjin sendiri biasa saja, ia hendak protes, tapi Namjoon masih melanjutkan, ia seakan terkenang oleh sesuatu dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jemarinya, "Bibirmu enak."

"Hah?"

"Hng?"

"Bibirku?"

"Ah, maksudku, bibirmu bagus! Iya itu! Bibirmu bagus." Terlalu jujur juga tidak baik! Namjoon panik, ia mundur selangkah, memperbesar jarak anatara dirinya dan Seokjin, "O-oh." Namjoon menggaruk tentkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Mereka tediam cukup lama dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah usul, "Hyung, aku mau saja membantumu," Seokjin kembali menatapnya, dan Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah yang terbaik, ia tak membenci Seokjin, dan jatuh cinta dengannya adalah sesuatu yang diluar rencana dan kehendak Namjoon, tapi melihat kejadian yang terjadi tadi, saat Seokjin mencoba untuk terjun dari atap gedung, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentuh, "tapi tak semudah itu aku dapat menbantumu melewati semua ini, terlebih hubungan kita yang awalnya hanya lewat hitam diatas putih."

Namjoon menarik nafas dalam, ia harap keputusan yang ia ambil sekarang adalah benar, "Kita lakukan pelan-pelan, untuk sekarang, anggap hubungan kita ini adalah sungguhan, anggap aku suamimu terlepas dari pernikahan yang telah diatur sebelumnya." Namjoon telah meyakinkan hatinya, semoga jalan yang ia pilih sekarang tidak akan berdampak buruk bagi mereka semua, "Tapi kita akan bercerai nanti." Memang benar, dalam kontrak itu, mereka dijadwalkan untuk bercerai, "Hyung, kalau ini berhasil, kita bisa menikah lagi, sah dan tanpa paksaan." Masa depan mereka memang belum bisa diterawang, sekarang Seokjin maupun Namjoon tidak hidup sendiri-sendiri, mereka adalah _partner_ dalam sebuah komitmen yang mereka bangun bersama. Tidak ada lagi kata kau dan aku setelah ini, yang ada hanya 'kita'.

"Namjoon-ah, apa kau terpaksa melakukan ini?" Namjoon mengerti kegundahan Seokjin, oleh karena itu, ia akan bersikap lebih jujur, "Sejujurnya, tidak terpikirkan olehku jika akan jadi seperti ini." Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian, Namjoon kembali mendekat pada pria dihadapannya dan meraih sebelah tangannya untuk ia genggam, "Kau ingat saat aku menciummu di depan altar saat itu?" Bisik Namjoon, tangan dalam genggamannya membalas, ia memberi senyuman tulus pada Seokjin, "Kurasa saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu. Aku melakukannya hampir tanpa kusadari, kau terlihat begitu indah dengan setelan jasmu, kau akan menikah tapi wajahmu terlihat sedih waktu itu. Entah mengapa lututku terasa lemas saat melihatnya dan aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu."

"Na-namjoon," panggilaan lirih dari Seokjin tak terindahkan, Namjoon kembali berucap, "Tidak sampai disitu, di hari yang sama, aku melihatmu dicium Taehyung, dan aku tak menyukainya." Kini, nada bicara Namjoon memberat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seokjin yang tak melepas perhatiannya pada tutur kata yang Namjoon ucapkan, "Mungkin kau tidak sadar saat itu karena mabuk, tapi kau dan Taehyung mendapat nomor yang ditujuk Jimin untuk saling berciuman." Apa itu artinya Namjoon cemburu? Ia sendiri tidak yakin, tapi kemungkinan besar, ia memang sedikit merasa cemburu.

"Jadi jika kau tanya aku, apa aku terpaksa karena rasa kasihan atau apa 'pun itu, jawabannya adalah tidak," sebelah tangan Namjoon menyentuh pipi lembut Seokjin dan membelainya dengan gerakan yang perlahan, "hyung, aku ingin menolongmu karena aku memang menginginkannya." Namjoon sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat tiba-tiba Seokjin memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, "Terima kasih," suara Seokjin teredam saat mengatakannya, Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis seraya membelai punggungnya, "terima kasih sudah datang untuk menyelamatkanku dan membawaku kembali pulang." Bagi Seokjin saat ini dan seterusnya, Namjoon adalah tempatnya untuk kembali pulang, ia memutuskan detik ini juga, ia telah memilih Namjoon.

"Masih terlalu dini untukku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu saat ini, jadi mulai hari ini kita sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah proses, ok hyung?" Namjoon berbisik diatas kepala Seokjin, hembusan nafasnya menggelitik rambut hitam Seokjin yang berayun lembut, "Untuk saat ini, kita masuk ke dalam tahap awal untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh, seperti pendekatan sebelum akhirnya pacaran, kau setuju?" Seokjin mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya, dan Namjoon tersenyum puas.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini pada mereka sama sekali tidak mereka kira, Namjoon mau pun Seokjin tidak memiliki rencana untuk saling jatuh cinta pada awalnya, tapi siapa yang mengira bahwa perasaan itu memang datang sendiri diantara mereka, terlepas dari masalah yang Seokjin alami, terlepas dari kontrak yang mereka jalani, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah sandiwara yang mengubah hidup mereka. Tersimpan sebuah ide dalam diri masing-masing dari mereka, biar waktu yang menjawab semuanya, bagaimana masa depan mereka nanti, untuk saat ini, yang mereka butuhkan adalah berada disisi satu sama lain.

 _mamoru._

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, dan Hoseok duduk di lantai. Yang lebih tua masih sibuk dengan _handphone_ dalam genggamannya, dan yang lebih muda memilih untuk menyibukan dirinya dengan laptop dalam pangkuannya, Hoseok memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kim Seokjin?" Tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari pesan yang ia ketik, Yoongi balik bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Kim Seokjin?" Hoseok menoleh padanya dari proposal yang ia ketik, "Kurasa dia agak... misterius." Kening Yoongi berkerut, ia mengangkat kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkannya lagi ke atas bantal, "Namjoon akan baik-baik saja, percaya 'lah padaku."

"Tapi hyung, kau tak mengerti hidup seorang _chaebol_ , drama kehidupan mereka lebih mengerikan, aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Namjoonie mau menerima pernikahan ini." Yoongi menghela nafas berat, ia meletakan _handphone_ di belakang bantal sebelum berucap, "Dari dulu Namjoon memang seperti itu, dia selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain," kedua kelopak mata Yoongi mulai memberat, ia bicara seraya menguap, "kau dengar sendiri 'kan kalau sebenarnya ia menggantikan posisi Jimin untuk menikahi Seokjin?" Hoseok mengelus dagunya, dan Yoongi kembali bertanya dengan mata yang hampir menutup, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan tentang Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung?"

"Entahlah, firasatku tidak enak."

"Huh?"

Kedua mata Yoongi terbuka sepenuhnya saat ia mensengar jawaban Hoseok, terlebih lagi nada dering pada ponselnya berbunyi dengan keras, "Aish~ Jung Hoseok, _ringtone_ -mu itu berisik tahu!" Protes Yoongi dengan nada sebalnya, ia menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok agar pria yang lebih muda darinya itu segera mengangkat telpon yang masuk ke nomornya, "Cepat angkat atau matikan saja, Hoseok-ah." Ia protes sekali lagi saat Hoseok hanya memandangi layar _handphone_ -nya, "Hyung, ini nomor yang tidak dikenali, dan nomor ini dari luar negri." Mereka berdua terdiam sebetar, dan telpon genggam Hoseok masih berbunyi dengan nyaring, Yoongi menghela nafasnya dengan lelah, "Ya sudah angkat saja, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena mengangkat telpon dari nomor luar negri yang tak kau kenal." Ucapnya dengan malas.

Yoongi ada benarnya, untuk itu ia mengangkat telpon tersebut sebelum nada sambungnya berhenti, diseberang sana terdengar suara wanita dan nampaknya ia sedang menangis, jantung Hoseok rasanya sudah mau berhenti saat itu.

"Ha-hallo, _who is this_?" Hoseok harap ada Namjoon disini, ia tidak begitu mahir dalam bahasa inggris, tapi saat seorang wanita diseberang sana mulai memanggilnya dengan panggilan _"Oppa,"_ rasa canggung dalam benak Hoseok berubah menjadi bingung dan khawatir, "Sowonie, kau kah itu?"

Untuk sementara tak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara isakan dan diperparah dengan suara bentakan seseorang dan pintu yang terus digedor dengan kencang, Hoseok mulai panik, "Sowon-ah, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dari suara-suara yang terdengar disana, tentu Sowon tidak 'lah baik-baik saja, Yoongi yang turut mendengar ucapan Hoseok, lantas bangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung berdiri saat Hoseok mulai melangkah mondar-mandir dengan cemas, "Sowon-ah jawab aku-"

 _"Oppa, tolong aku."_ ** _to be continued_** _note :_ Hmm... *mikir keras* saya bikin ff begini amat ya? Tolong maafkan saya *mojok" ga jelas banget dah nih ff hahaha sama kaya saya :"3

Deg-degan uri BTS mau ke Grammy jadi saya ngetiknya agak gimana gitu... ikut gugup juga hahaha

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan memberikan review, ** _i purple you so much_** uwu

 ** _massive thanks to_** :

 **AngAng13**

saya sempet kepikiran, gimana kalo JinKook aja yang 'menang', gimana menurutmu beb? wkwkwk tapi saya inget, tujuan saya bikin ff namjin banyak-banyak untuk membudidayakan ff namjin yang lebih 'agak sedikit' dalam fandom ini muahahaha

 **moodymonniej**

hmm tahap namjin dihubungan ini udah mulai mau pdkt, mereka udah mau ngeyakinin diri mereka sendiri kalo mereka mungkin emang saling suka. saya ngomong apa sih? hahaha

 **mjjuwuw**

sudah di-update~ yang nulis juga penasaran nih suer TT

 **dncrdng**

yeeesshh~ makin semangat karena dikasih semangat lewat review-mu uwu disini full namjin yaah~ kookjinnya nongol lagi nanti hehehe

 **deebul**

saya ga bisa janji untuk ga bikin konflik yang rumit, pasti ada lah pait pait dikit diantara momen sweet mereka ksjksjsksjksj

 **rayvin2529**

akhirnya bisa update huhuhu TT tenang aja, sesuai judul, mamoru artinya protect jadi namjoon should be protecting his beloved husband, always uwu saya juga suka banget sama angst, saya suka menderita soalnya hahahaha

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

sayang sekali kali ini Apple-nim turun chart wkwkwk kalo chap ini dapet berapa jempol kah? Saya nulis dalam keadaan galau berat hahahaha ingat, selalu sedia cintaku sebelum hujan, karena cintaku bisa menghangatkanmu uwu

 **Nafsiyah Exo-l**

sudah dilanjut~ terima kasih udah suka uwu

 **Goldenaidakko**

Golden-san 愛してますよおぉぉ〜 はい、このストーリーはちょっとヤバイかな？インセストが有るから 笑笑 いつもありがとうございます！

 _sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~_

 _salam hangat, fuma tan_


	8. part 8 : this is us now

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : NamJin, KookJin, and slight SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part eight : this is us now)_

"Kurasa Hoseok menjauhiku..."

Yoongi menggigit potongan terakhir dari sandwich dalam genggamannya dengan satu gigitan penuh, ia berusaha menelannya agar dapat memberikan tanggapan dari pertanyaan Namjoon dengan satu kalimat singkat, "Itu hanya perasaanmu." Yoongi meminum sodanya sebelum melajutkan, "wajar saja dia sibuk akhir-akhir ini, kau tahu kan kalau Hoseok yang bertanggung jawab untuk menggatikan seluruh pekerjaanmu saat kau 'pergi'." Satu hingga tiga kentang goreng milik Namjoon yang terabaikan akhirnya dimakan oleh Yoongi, Namjoon menyodorkan padanya agar ia saja yang menghabiskannya, hari ini nafsu makannya berkurang, "Kau harus mentraktirnya, mungkin itu bisa membuatnya senang." Lanjutnya.

Mendung di wajah Namjoon berubah cerah, ia menyetujui kata-kata Yoongi dan berucap, "Mungkin aku akan mentraktirnya _steak_ atau membelikannya sesuatu yang mahal."

Yoongi mencelupkan tiga kentang goreng ke dalam saus tomat sebelum memakannya seraya mengangguk setuju dan berkata, "Aku juga membantunya mengerjakan proposal."

Namjoon tersenyum geli, ia menyesap sodanya dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa atau ia akan tersedak nantinya, "Haha, aku juga akan mentraktirmu hyung, tenang saja." Senyum puas terpatri di wajah Yoongi saat mendengarnya.

Mereka hanya makan siang berdua, awalnya Namjoon juga mengajak Hoseok, namun sahabatnya itu menolak ikut karena sibuk dengan urusannya, dan Seokjin sedang menemui seorang profesor selama jam makan siang. "Hyung, ada yang mau kukatakan padamu," Yoongi tak memberikan tanggapan yang berarti saat Namjoon mulai bicara, ia hanya mendongak dengan raut wajah kantuk seperti biasa, Namjoon menghirup nafas dalam dan berkata, "aku dan Jin hyung mulai berpacaran." Kata-kata Namjoon sukses mendapat perhatian penuh dari Yoongi, sebelah tangannya yang menopang dagu terlepas dan kini pandangannya lurus ke arah pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan pupil yang melebar.

"Sungguh? Kenapa?" Jika boleh jujur, Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang mau atau lebih tepatnya tertarik dengan urusan orang lain, terlebih tentang asmara, tapi kata-kata Namjoon yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya mulai berpacaran dengan Seokjin berhasil menarik perhatiannya, Namjoon adalah sahabatnya sejak mereka bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas, dan ia baru saja bilang bahwa dirinya tengah menjalin hubungan khsusus dengan partner kerjanya (begitulah mereka di mata Yoongi, karena pernikahan yang diatur itu memang terjadi karena sebuah kontrak kerja).

Senyum Namjoon mengembang, ia menjelaskan, "Banyak hal yang terjadi selama kita bersama sejauh ini, dan di dalam kontrak kami memang tidak diperbolehkan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan orang lain selain partner kami, tapi tidak ada aturan yang melarang kami untuk _berpacaran_." Kata-kata Namjoon tak menjelaskan apa yang Yoongi maksudkan dari pertanyaannya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, wajah frustasi Namjoon yang bercerita mengenai 'pernikahan diatur yang akan ia hadapi' pada dirinya dan Hoseok. Yoongi tahu bahwa Namjoon tidak membenci Seokjin, tapi ia tidak akan menyangka bila akan muncul perasaan semacam ini pada mereka berdua, Yoongi kira mereka hanya akan terus bersandiwara.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya? Atau kau hanya ingin uangnya? Atau malah Seokjin hyung mau memanfaatkanmu?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoongi dari bibirnya membuat Namjoon menautkan alisnya, dahinya berkerut tetapi ia berusaha maklum. Setelah lama Namjoon menutup hatinya, kini ia membukanya untuk orang lain, dan memang, orang yang akan mengisi posisi yang kosong dalam hatinya itu adalah seorang Kim Seokjin. Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang akan mengira hal tersebut akan terjadi.

Namjoon memberikan tawanya, ia menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak hyung, kurasa perasaan kami tumbuh karena Jin hyung dan aku merasa nyaman saat kita bersama, dan aku juga mulai menyukainya karena sosoknya yang selalu dapat memberikanku alasan untuk tersenyum setiap hari." Terdengar _cheesy_ , tapi yang Namjoon ucapkan benar adanya, ia hendak tertawa kembali saat Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Hal itu wajar karena kalian tinggal bersama." Yoongi memang benar, mereka tinggal bersama, dan Namjoon yang awalnya dipaksa, kini menjadi terbiasa pada eksistensi Seokjin dalam hidupnya, ia yang awalnya sendirian, sekarang memiliki seorang teman yang mengucapkan selamat pagi setiap ia membuka mata dan selamat malam setiap ia hendak menutup harinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Namjoon tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kalau memang begitu, aku akan mendukungmu." Namjoon bersyukur ada Yoongi sebagai sahabatnya, pria itu memang sedikit tertutup dibanding sahabatnya yang lain, Hoseok. Tapi Yoongi adalah sosok yang akan selalu mendukungnya dan tak akan pernah menyalahkannya bila ia membuat kesalahan.

"Tapi kau masih harus mencari tahu dengan siapa kau berpacaran," Namjoon mengerti, ia dan Seokjin belum mengenal terlalu lama, ia hanya tahu kebiasaan kecil Seokjin saat di rumah, ia juga hanya tahu sebagian dari apa yang Seokjin sukai dan tidak, "kurasa Seokjin hyung adalah orang yang sedikit misterius, ia berteman dengan seorang aktor, ia juga sudah terbiasa menghadapi _serangan_ publik, dan terlebih lagi hidupnya selalu penuh kemewahan." Saat mendengar deskripsi Yoongi tentang Seokjin, Namjoon memutuskan untuk membuat mereka lebih dekat, ia tahu hidup Seokjin memang rumit, terlebih dirinya juga mengetahui masa lalu Seokjin dan hubungannya dengan sang adik, Jungkook. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Seokjin memiliki sikap ramah dan sopan, ia memang sering menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia rasakan, tapi itu semua agar orang-orang yang ia kasihi tidak tersakiti dan menderita karenanya.

"Maaf, bukan berarti aku menjelekan Seokjin hyung atau berperasangka buruk tentangnya," Ucap Yoongi saat Namjoon hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya, melamun. Ia buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku tidak mau kau disakiti nantinya." Yoongi hampir tidak pernah mengutarakan isi hatinya atau menjelaskan maksud tertentu dari kata-katanya yang kadang menusuk hati, tapi melihatnya bicara bahwa dirinya memang peduli pada Namjoon, membuat pemuda itu cukup terharu akan sikapnya.

"Aku mengerti hyung, aku akan baik-baik saja, percaya 'lah." Senyum Namjoon menular pada Yoongi, dengan begitu ia percaya bahwa sahabat yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu telah percaya pada ucapannya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sesi makan siang mereka dan kembali berjalan menuju kampus, dalam perjalanan masih saja ada beberapa mahasiswa yang kebanyakan juga mahasiswi yang memandangi mereka seraya berbisik. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak mereka kembali kuliah dan pandangan kagum hingga sinis selalu dilayangkan pada Namjoon saat ia hendak masuk ke kelas, mengobrol di kantin, hingga masuk ke toilet, awalnya Namjoon merasa risih, tapi akhirnya ia terbiasa. Sejak menikah dengan Seokjin dirinya seperti seorang selebriti mendadak, tapi untungnya, teman-teman kampusnya tidak menjauhinya dan masih mau bergaul dengannya, meskipun ada beberapa yang diam-diam membicarakannya di belakang, tapi Namjoon memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Tadinya aku mau membicarakan tentang hal ini pada Hoseok juga, tapi karena ia sibuk jadi kurasa aku akan memberitahunya nanti." Yoongi mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia menepuk bahu kiri Namjoon dan pemuda yang ia tepuk bahunya tiba-tiba berhenti seraya berucap dengan setengah berteriak, "Ah! Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau saat Valentine nanti kalian ke rumah kami? Aku akan mentraktirmu masakan terenak yang pernah Jin hyung buat." Untung saja di mereka sedang menyusuri jalan pintas di belakang gedung kampus dan tak banyak orang disini, namun kencangnya ucapan Namjoon membuat Yoongi menatap aneh padanya dan beberapa staf kebersihan kampus yang kebetulan ada disana menoleh ka arah mereka.

"Kalau begitu bukan 'kah kau harus minta izin pada Seokjin hyung dulu?" Yoongi menarik lengan kemeja Namjoon agar mereka kembali berjalan, kelasnya akan di mulai lima belas menit lagi, ia tidak mau terlambat.

"Aku yakin ia akan sangat setuju, kau tahu hyung? Masakan Jin hyung itu lebih enak dari restoran mewah mana 'pun!" Namjoon berucap dengan semangat, ia seolah bangga dengan apa yang pasangannya itu buat dan ia mau _pamer_ ke semua orang kalau ia memiliki sosok yang hebat seperti Kim Seokjin sebagai suaminya.

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah makan di restoran mewah?" Yoongi berucap malas, lorong kampus sudah terlihat lebih sepi karena kelas mereka akan segera di mulai.

"Pernah, satu kali." Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat Yoongi dan Namjoon menghadiri kelas _listening_ mereka, Yoongi menggesernya dengan sekali hentakan dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat tidak ada seorang 'pun di ruangan itu. "Kemana semua orang?" Gumama Yoongi.

Namjoon menyentuh bahunya dan sedikit menggoyangkannya, Yoongi menoleh padanya dengan tatapan yang seolah bilang _Apa?_ , dan Namjoon menjawab, "Hyung, kelas _Listening_ 'kan besok jam satu, sekarang itu kelas _Grammar_." Yoongi hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat ia mendesah frustasi dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum miring dibelakangnya. Dan mereka mulai berlari.

" _Fuck_! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Kim Namjoon?!"

"Kau tidak tanya."

"Kau berhutang padaku lebih dari sekedar mengajakku makan malam di rumahmu."

Terdapat larangan untuk berlari di sepanjang koridor, tetapi Namjoon dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu, kelas _Grammar_ diadakan di lantai enam, dan mereka harus naik tangga agar sampai ke sana karena _lift_ sedang dalam perbaikan. Sialnya lagi, profesor yang mengajar kelas kali ini adalah seorang wanita galak yang selalu mencari kesalahan mahasiswanya, untung bagi Namjoon, ia adalah mahasiswa kesayangannya, tapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Mereka sudah tidak bisa ditolong, terlambat 10 menit dan nilai A akan hilang begitu saja.

Yoongi hampir membanting pintu ruangan (lagi) dan ia hanya menemukan beberapa rekan kelasnya duduk di atas meja, beberapa dari mereka bermain _game_ dan mengerjakan tugas. Belum sempat ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Namjoon yang lari lebih lambat darinya menyusul dengan _handphone_ dalam genggamannya, nafasnya terengah tapi ia terus mencoba bicara dengan jelas, "H-hyung, aku dapat SMS dari Profesor Lee, kalau kelas dibatalkan dan diganti besok jam sebelas." Ingin rasanya Yoongi melempar Namjoon keluar dari jendela yang terbuka di belakang mereka.

 _mamoru._

Ponsel Seokjin bergertar untuk kesekian kalinya, ia baru saja mengembalikan beberapa buku di perpustakaan lewat tempat khusus untuk pengembalian buku, perpustakaan sudah tutup beberapa jam lalu. Tertera nama Namjoon di layar _smartpho_ _ne_ miliknya, dan ia segera menggeser tanda hijau untuk menyambungkan dirinya dengan suaminya itu, "Namjoon? Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada orang diseberang sana sambil berlari kecil menuju tempat parkir. Ia terus mendengarkan apa yang Namjoon sampaikan untuknya, ia sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan mobil SUV miliknya yang terparkir diantara mobil milik mahasiswa lainnya yang sudah berjejer jarang-jarang.

"Baik 'lah, tentu saja aku senang akan idemu, kita ajak mereka untuk makan malam bersama di rumah." Seokjin masih dalam sambungan teleponnya saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil, hari sudah gelap, dan hanya ada beberapa kelas malam yang masih aktif. "Kalau begitu sekalian saja kita ajak Jiminnie dan yang lain." Namjoon tampak setuju, Seokjin mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan sambungan telponnya ia alihkan ke _mode_ otomatis saat ia mulai memegang kemudi dan memakai _plantronics headset_ miliknya agar ia dapat mendengar suara Namjoon seraya mengemudi. "Apa kau sudah selesai berkerja paruh waktu? Mau kujemput?" Seokjin keluar dari area parkir, ia melihat kiri dan kanan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke jalan, "Ah? Kau sudah di dalam bus sekarang? _OK,_ kita aka bertemu di rumah, samai jumpa Namjoon-ah." Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Radio dengan frekuensi yang selalu Seokjin pilih saat berkendara memutar lagu _Cherry Blossom Ending_ dari Busker Busker sesuai dengan musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan datang, senandung nada yang Seokjin nyanyikan seirama, senyum manisnya mengembang mengingat rasa bahagia yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan, dan kebahagiaan itu tidak ia rasakan sendirian, ia membaginya dengan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia lihat 24/7, Kim Namjoon.

Seperti remaja yang baru saja merasakan cinta, menatap wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya selalu berhasil membuat jantung Seokjin berdebar, apalagi jika bersentuhan dengannya, sejauh ini mereka hanya melakukan kontak fisik dengan tidak sengaja, seperti Namjoon yang pagi tadi menyentuh pipi Seokjin karena ada nasi menempel disana saat mereka sarapan, Namjoon memang tidak memiliki niat khusus akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tapi tidakannya membuat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Seokjin yang akhir-akhir ini semakin tembam, menurutnya. Dan juga saat siang tadi, mereka tak sengaja bertemu di koridor, kali ini bukan 'lah sebuah sentuhan, melainkan saling mencuri lirikan dan finalnya saat senyuman manis Seokjin mengembang kala pandangan mereka bertemu, padahal saat itu Seokjin sedang berbicara dengan staf kampus dan Namjoon hendak berpindah kelas, kontak sederhana itu berhasil membuat Namjoon tersenyum malu dan hampir menutup mulutnya sendiri seraya berlalu melewatinya.

Di rumah, kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hanya mengerjakan tugas, nonton tv bersama dan mengobrol mengenai aktivitas masing-masing di meja makan. Tidak berlebihan, biasa saja, tapi kebersamaan itu membuat Seokjin merasa lengkap. Untung saja kamar mereka terpisah, jika tidak, rasanya jantung Seokjin hendak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Seokjin memikirkan menu apa saja yang akan ia hidangkan saat menjamu teman-temannya nanti, dan senyumnya seketika memudar saat ia mengingat satu hal.

 _"Kalau begitu sekalian saja kita ajak Jiminnie dan yang lain."_

Dan yang lain?

Seokjin berniat mengundang Taehyung. Dan harus 'kah ia turut mengundang Jungkook juga?

Setelah kejadian di _caffe_ itu, Jungkook meminta maaf padanya saat ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan adiknya itu di kantor ayah mereka, sebenarnya ia sudah memohon maaf darinya lewat telpon, dan Seokjin sudah menanggapinya dengan sikap bahwa ia tidak akan menganggap apa yang Jungkook lakukan padanya hari itu tak pernah terjadi, namun melihat langsung raut bersalah Jungkook dan nada penyesalan yang keluar langsung dari bibirnya, ia kembali tersenyum, Kim Seokjin tidak bisa marah pada siapa 'pun terlebih pada Jungkook, ia memaafkannya dan mengambil sumpah darinya kalau Jungkook tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Tapi ia belum bisa meyakinkan adiknya itu, kalau Jungkook harus segera melepaslannya.

 _'Jika kau mau Jungkook segera melupakanmu, mejauhinya bukan 'lah jalan keluar, kalian akan melukai diri kalian masing-masing. Buat Jungkook melupakanmu dengan cara yang berbeda, buat ia yakin kalau kau memang mencintai Namjoon, dengan begitu, ia akan menyerah.'_

Seokjin masih ingat kata-kata Taehyung saat ia menyampaikan bahwa dirinya dan Namjoon telah sungguh-sungguh untuk bersama. Ia memutuskan untuk men- _dial_ nomor sang adik, setelah beberapa nada sambung akhirnya Jungkook mengangkat teleponnya, sesungguhnya Seokjin masih tidak sanggup untuk mendengar suaranya terlebih menatap wajahnya, tapi ia harus bertahan demi Jungkook juga, "Jungkook-ah, aku dan Namjoon mengundangmu makan malam di rumah kami saat Valentine, apa kau sudah ada acara lain malam itu?" Seokjin memastikan agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Ia menggenggam kemudinya dengan erat tepat saat lampu merah membuatnya berhenti dan Jungkook mulai menjawabnya. _"Aku... akan memikirkannya."_ Seokjin mengerti, pasti akan sulit bagi Jungkook melihat dirinya bersama dengan Namjoon. Dalam hatinya ia menyesal, menyakiti Jungkook sama saja dengan menyakiti diri sendiri, melihat Jungkook terluka juga membuatnya terluka, tapi ia tidak dapat memikirkan cara yang lain agar Jungkook terlepas dari segala beban dan penderitaannya, ia berjanji, setelah ini, setelah Jungkook berhenti mencintainya dan menyadari bahwa mencintai kakaknya sendiri adalah hal yang mustahil, Seokjin berjanji akan menebus kesalahannya dan membuat adiknya itu bahagia.

"Baik 'lah," Seokjin memaksakan senyumnya, ia tak mendengar suara lain selain sayup-sayup deru nafas Jungkook yang menandakan bahwa adiknya itu berada di dalam rumah, "segera hubungi aku jika kau akan datang." Jungkook tak segera memberinya jawaban, tapi Seokjin tahu, diam- _nya_ Jungkook tandanya _iya._

 _"Hyung?"_

Saat Seokjin hendak menutup teleponnya, Jungkook memanggilnya, ia menanggapi dengan suara "Hm?" yang pelan namun adiknya itu masih dapat mendengarnya, _"Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia."_ Ucapan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat Seokjin terkejut, lampu berubah hijau dan suara nyaring dari klakson mobil dibelakangnya membuat ia tersadar.

"Jungkook-ah, hyung juga ingin agar kau selalu bahagia." Seokjin harap Jungkook ada bersamanya saat ini agar ia bisa melihat raut seperti apa yang terpatri di wajah tampan sang adik saat ia mengatakan hal itu, "Hyung menyayangimu." Terdengar tawa pelan di seberang sana dan Seokjin tersenyum lembut dibuatnya, _"Aku tahu."_ Jungkook menjawabnya, dan ia bersyukur karena dirinya dapat mendengar suara adiknya hari ini, beban Seokjin sedikit terangkat karena obrolan yang mereka jalin terasa lebih hangat tanpa adanya kecanggungan lagi akibat dari perdebatan dalam batin mereka yang tadinya menolak kenyataan pahit bahwa takdir mereka tidak berjalan selaras dengan keinginan hati mereka.

 _"Aku juga menyayangimu hyung. Sampai Jumpa."_

 _mamoru._

Namjoon membantu Seokjin menyiapkan bahan yang dibutuhkan, Jimin yang datang lebih awal turut membantunya memasak, sementara ia menyuruh suaminya itu untuk menyiapkan panggangan, Seokjin memasak _doenjang jjigae_ , ia meminta Jimin untuk menyiapkan daging yang sebelumnya sudah dibeli Namjoon di supermarket tadi pagi.

"Hyung, apa aku harus menghaluskan bawang bombay dan pir ini bersamaan?" Jimin bertanya seraya menimbang berat bawang bombay dan pir dalam genggamannya, Seokjin mengangguk dan membantunya menyiapkan bumbu untuk _dakgal_ _bi_.

"Ah, jangan pakai blender yang itu, Namjoon merusaknya, pakai yang ini saja." Jimin menepuk dahinya saat Seokjin memberinya blender berwarna metalik yang terlihat masih baru, ia tak menyangka jika kecerobohan Namjoon dalam merusak barang akan terus terbawa hingga _hyung_ -nya itu berumah-tangga.

Setelah sup telah matang, daging sudah dibumbui, dan sayuran sudah dicuci tinggal menunggu Hoseok dan Yoongi yang berjanji akan membawa _soju_ saat mereka datang. Namjoon menunggu seraya menonton TV dengan Jimin sedangkan Seokjin mengambil gilirannya untuk mandi, "Jimin-ah, jangan mainkan _game_ itu lagi." Jimin yang sedang mengunyah _rice puff_ sontak menoleh pada Namjoon karena ucapan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba itu, ia berpikir sebentar, mencoba menelaah apa maksud dari kata-kata pria yang duduk tepat disampingnya, hingga akhirnya ia mengingatnya, _game_ yang dulu pernah ia usulkan untuk mereka mainkan di ruangan ini karena dirinya ingin mengerjai Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Oh~ aku tidak memikirkan akan mengulang permainan konyol itu hyung. Tapi kenapa tidak? Waktu itu misi kita untuk membuat Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok hyung berciuman telah gagal, bagaimana-" Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Namjoon buru-buru menyela dengan pandangannya yang lurus ke arah televisi, kakaknya itu tidak menatapnya sama sekali tapi nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

"Pokoknya jangan." Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang salah saat itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lebih jauh, jika Namjoon bilang tidak, Jimin akan menurutinya karena ia tidak mau melihat kakaknya marah dengan alasan apa 'pun. Namjoon yang sedang marah bisa lebih menakutkan dari semua jenis hantu yang ada di negeri ini.

"Ok." Jimin menyetujuinya, lagi pula ia memiliki rencana lain untuk dilakukan bersama dengan teman-teman dan kakaknya, untungnya ia tak lupa membawa _go pro_ andalannya yang selalu ia bawa selama beberapa bulan terakhir. "Hyung, kau tau, _subscriber_ di _channel_ YouTube-ku sudah mencapai satu juta orang?" Namjoon cukup terkejut mendengarnya, ia tahu betul kalau adiknya ini membuka _channel_ -nya sendiri beberapa hari lalu, tapi ia tak menyangka jika Jimin sudah memiliki _subscriber_ sebanyak itu.

"Wow~ Jimin, itu jumlah yang hebat." Jimin mengangguk senang, ia hendak menyampaikan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan Namjoon namun bunyi bel di depan pintu telah menginterupsinya. "Oh?" Namjoon dan Jimin bangkit berdiri, tapi hanya sang kakak yang melangkah untuk membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok yang tak ia duga akan datang hari ini, ia tahu kalau Seokjin juga mengundang sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya, namun ia tak menyangka bila Taehyung akan datang diantara kesibukan jadwalnya. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan dari pada itu adalah, Taehyung datang tidak sendiri, ada sosok laki-laki yang tak asing menyusul tepat di belakangnya. Jungkook.

"Ah? Kalian datang lebih cepat rupanya. Ayo masuk." Ucap Jimin seraya menyenggol lengan Namjoon menggunakan sikunya dengan sengaja karena _hyung_ -nya itu hanya diam saja. Namjoon yang tadinya hanya berdiri mematung menggeser tubuhnya agar tamu mereka bisa masuk, ia melihat Jungkook melewatinya seraya mengangguk ramah dan dirinya membalas gestur sopan itu dengan senyuman miring.

Mereka berdua masih terlalu canggung, sementara Jimin sibuk mengobrol dengan Taehyung di dapur meninggalkan Namjoon di ruang tengah bersama dengan Jungkook, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan pemuda itu yang hanya duduk diam memangku sebelah lututnya, "Jadi," Namjoon membuka suara dan Jungkook meliriknya, "kau kemari dengan Taehyung-ssi?" Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, tatapannya beralih pada layar televisi yang sudah mati, memandangnya dengan iris yang kosong.

"Aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya... hyung." Ada jeda yang cukup jelas pada kalimatnya, Namjoon baru saja sadar kalau ini adalah kali pertama Jungkook memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'hyung'_ dan hal itu mampu membuatnya terkejut. Namjoon berusaha mencari bahan obrolan lain, terlepas dari _masalahnya_ dengan Seokjin, Jungkook tetap 'lah adiknya, suasana yang canggung dan penuh rasa tak enak hati seperti ini tidak baik untuk mereka, Namjoon sadar betul bahwa posisinya saat ini adalah penengah dalam hubungan antara Seokjin dan Jungkook.

Dan ia tidak mau jika Jungkook merasa bahwa dirinya telah merebut Seokjin dari sisinya, meskipun memang kelihatannya seperti itu, ia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya dipaksa untuk melepaskan seseorang yang dicintai karena alasan yang tidak adil, tapi Namjoon mengerti, dahulu ia harus melepaskan Sowon demi kebahagiaan wanita itu dan Jungkook harus melakukan hal yang sama sekarang, ia mengerti Jungkook karena dirinya dulu ada diposisi pemuda itu.

"Jungkook-ah, apa mimpimu?"

Kini Jungkook kembali menatapnya, ekspresi datarnya sedikit melunak dan berganti dengan wajah penuh tanya sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku tidak punya hal seperti itu." Meskipun nada bicaranya masih kaku dan dingin, setidaknya Jungkook mau menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan, menurut Namjoon, ini hanya masalah waktu hingga Jungkook mau _melepaskan_ Seokjin sepenuhnya, menemukan orang yang akan benar-benar ia cintai nanti, lalu menghabiskan hidup dengannya dan semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja untuknya dan untuk Seokjin.

"Kau bukan 'tidak punya mimpi', tapi kau hanya belum memilikinya." Jungkook masih sangat muda, ia belum mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan dan belum bisa mengutarakan dengan gamblang apa yang ia inginkan, Namjoon mengerti akan hal itu karena Jungkook mengingatkannya pada dirinya dahulu.

"Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin _ia_ bahagia." Jungkook menundukan wajahnya seraya berbisik pelan namun masih dapat didengar hanya oleh Namjoon, ia mengerti betul siapa yang Jungkook maksud dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau sepertinya orang baik," Jungkook mengatakan hal yang tak Namjoon duga, pemuda itu menatap langsung ke iris matanya, seolah menyelam dalam-dalam ke dalam pikirannya, "kau benar-benar mencintai Jin hyung?" Tanyanya, dan membuat Namjoon mengangguk pelan, Jungkook melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Bisakah aku menyerahkan hyung-ku padamu?" Entah apa yang Jungkook pikirkan saat ini, namun nampaknya ia memang memutuskan untuk datang ke undangan makan malam ini dan sengaja datang lebih awal untuk bicara dengan Namjoon.

"Aku... akan melindunginya." Sesungguhnya Namjoon masih sedikit ragu tentang apa yang ia rasakan pada Seokjin, tapi ia berkata dengan jujur, ada rasa untuk melindunginya dari segala beban yang selama ini Seokjin pikul, dan Namjoon juga berniat untuk membuatnya bahagia, lagi pula ia sudah berjanji pada ayah Seokjin terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan memegang kata-katamu." Es itu kini perlahan mencair, membawa arti dari Jungkook yang telah menerima dan mengakui Namjoon untuk menempati 'posisinya'. Apa ini juga artinya, Jungkook telah menerima takdirnya? Namjoon berharap demikian. "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan berhenti memperjuangkannya." Bahu Namjoon kembali menegang, senyumannya pudar dan ia memandang tajam pada sosok yang duduk bersandar seraya menopang pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan yang mengepal, Jungkook kini seolah menantangnya, "Jika kau menyakitinya, aku akan membawanya pergi dan kalian tidak akan melihat kami lagi."

Oh, ini belum berakhir. Tidak semudah itu.

"Oh? Itu tidak akan terjadi." Sudah cukup beramah-tamah, sekarang, Namjoon harus tegas. Lawan bicaranya melayangkan tatapan tajam dan Namjoon memiringkan senyumnya, "Duduk dan lihat 'lah." Jika dengan cara yang _lembut_ tidak berhasil, Namjoon memiliki cara lain agar Jungkook mau melepaskan Seokjin, bagaimana 'pun ia akan buktikan bahwa ia serius sekarang. Detik ini juga Namjoon memutuskan, ia yang akan membuat Seokjin bahagia, karena ia memang menyukainya.

"Jungkook-ah?" Aroma _green tea_ lembut bercampur melati yang menanangkan tercium dari kejauhan. Seokjin dengan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah melangkah mendekati dua orang yang tengah _berbincang_ itu dengan langkah kecil, "Kapan kau datang?" Ia kemudian duduk di samping Namjoon yang berusaha menahan senyum kemenangannya. Seokjin memilih untuk duduk disampingnya, dan Namjoon merasa bahwa ia telah mengambil satu poin, rasa senang ini membuatnya _geli_ sendiri, ia seperti anak kecil.

"Aku baru saja datang bersama Taehyung hyung." Kedua bola mata Jungkook terarah mengekori Seokjin, dari sudut pandang Namjoon, pemuda itu memang terlihat sangat mencintai sosok disampingnya ini, pandangan Jungkook penuh akan rasa kekaguman, ia hampir tidak mengenal adik iparnya itu karena ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan padanya sangat berbeda dibanding saat ia bersama dengannya dan saat Seokjin ada disini. Hal ini tidak boleh terus terjadi, Namjoon merangkul Seokjin dan mendekatkan pria itu padanya, dan sosok yang ia rangkul sedikit terkejut oleh perbuatannya namun ia hanya diam dengan telinga yang mulai memerah.

1 : 0

Tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan hingga (untungnya) suara bel memecah keheningan disana. Kali ini Jimin yang membukakan pintu karena tiga orang yang ada di ruang tengah sibuk dengan tegunan mereka masing-masing, Taehyung dengan santainya duduk disamping Seokjin dan bersandar di bahunya, membuat Namjoon dan Jungkook terperangah karena tindakannya yang tak diduga.

"Kenapa udara di dalam rumah malah lebih dingin dari di luar?" Gumam Hoseok yang baru saja masuk bersama Yoongi di depannya, ia melihat empat orang yang dua diantaranya memasang ekspresi kaku di wajah mereka dengan pandangan polosnya, "Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, dan sesaat setelahnya Yoongi menyikut pelan perutnya yang membuat pemuda malang itu mengaduh sedikit dan memprotes perbuatannya dengan gumaman yang lebih pelan.

"Aku menepati janjiku untuk membawa soju karena kita mau mengadakan pesta _barbecue._ " Yoongi bersikap acuh dan meletakan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol itu di atas meja bar kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka seraya membuka jaketnya dan menaruhnya diatas kursi.

"Terima kasih Yoongi." Ucap Seokjin setelah ia berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arahnya, melepas ketegangan kecil yang sebelumnya sempat terjadi diatas sofa.

Setelah semua bahan siap, mereka berpindah ke balkon belakang rumah, Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok ditugaskan untuk memanggang daging dan beberapa sayuran, Jungkook memilih untuk membuat _ramyeon_ untuk 7 orang dan Taehyung diminta Seokjin untuk mencuci selada dan menyiapkan nasi. Seokjin sendiri menyiapkan piring dan Namjoon membantunya. Suasana ramai disela kegiatan mereka memasak dan mengobrol secara bersamaan diiringi gelak tawa dan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka membuat Seokjin tersenyum saat memperhatikan mereka, Namjoon yang tepat ada disampingnya membisikan sesuatu dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang lembut ke kedua tangannya disaat tak ada yang melihat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberikanmu hadiah apa di hari Valentine ini. Karena kau tidak suka coklat, jadi kuberikan _teddy bear._ " Bisiknya tepat di telinga Seokjin yang memandang boneka beruang kecil berwarna putih dengan bandana di kepalanya, ia tersenyum geli dan Namjoon yakin kalau pilihannya sudah tepat. Sejujurnya ia mendapatkan boneka itu dari _bazzar_ yang diadakan untuk menggalang dana panti asuhan di dekat kampus mereka, dan Namjoon rasa, boneka ini _cocok_ dengan Seokjin.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka coklat?" Tanya Seokjin sambil memainkan telinga pada boneka barunya, ia terkekeh geli saat dirinya menyadari bahwa boneka dalam genggamannya itu mirip dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Mudah saja, karena kau itu terkenal, informasi tentang makanan yang tak kau sukai tersebar di internet." Jelas Namjoon. Seokjin mengerti, ia tak akan pernah lupa profesi yang pernah membawanya ke puncak ke tenaran sebelum ia memutuskan untuk _hiatus_ dan menikah, Seokjin merasa sedih jika mengingatkan karena banyak _fans_ yang marah dan meninggalkannya setelah berita tentang keputusannya ini tersebar. Namjoon menyadari ekspresi _gloomy_ pada wajah pria disampingnya, ia 'pun berkata dengan nada khawatir, "Ada apa? Apa kau tak menyukainya?"

Seokjin buru-buru menggeleng, ia kembali memasang senyumnya namun kali ini ekspresi sedihnya berganti menjadi wajah penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku menyukainya, sungguh. Hanya saja, maafkan aku, karena aku tidak memberimu apa-apa."

Tangan Namjoon bergerak untuk mengelus bahunya dan Seokjin rasa suaminya itu mengerti, dan hal itu dibuktikan dari ucapan manisnya. "Hyung, tidak usah memikirkan itu, kau bisa membalasku saat _white day._ " Senyum Namjoon mengembang dan Seokjin membalasnya, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Namjoon dan mengecup cepat tepat di _dimple_ miliknya, membuatnya cukup terkejut hingga kedua bola matanya melebar.

"Ini hadiah dariku."

"Wow~ kalian lupa kalau kita masih ada disini ya?" Hoseok berkomentar dengan satu penjepit daging di genggamannya.

"Sepertinya kita ini mereka anggap sebagai obat nyamuk." Yoongi memberi pandangan menghakimi dengan gunting yang masih ia genggam, dan terakhir Jimin, tersenyum geli dengan kamera polaroid kesayangannya.

"Kapan dagingnya matang?" Seokjin dan Namjoon terlonjak karena terkejut dengan bersamaan karena Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka dengan satu basin selada yang sudah bersih dan mulut yang penuh sayuran, wajahnya memang terlihat biasa saja, terkesan datar tapi sepertinya ia memang sudah tak sabar menunggu. Dan Jungkook ada di belakangnya membawa satu panci penuh ramyun matang, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya karena kedua tangannya tak sanggup menahan panas, sepertinya ia tak melihat apa yang _hyung_ -nya lakukan.

"Hoseok-ah? Hoseok-ah?" Namjoon menyodorkan satu piring ke arah Hoseok yang memanggang daging dengan posisi memunggunginya, ia sibuk berbincang dengan Yoongi dan tak mengindahkan panggilannya, Namjoon terdiam mematung di buatnya.

"Kurasa boneka ini mirip Yoongi." Guman Seokjin.

"Hyung, kalau semua sudah selesai makan aku akan mengadakan _callenge_ untuk kalian ya." Ucap Jimin yang duduk disamping Seokjin, ia dan Jungkook membagikan mangkuk berisi ramyun pada masing-masing dari mereka.

Makan malam yang berlangsung diselingi candaan dan obrolan ringan diantara mereka berakhir dengan senyum bahagia hingga tak ada makanan yang tersisa. Yoongi dan Hoseok pamit pulang terlebih dahulu, disusul Taehyung yang hendak melanjutkan aktivitasnya, Jungkook pergi setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada _hyung_ -nya. Tinggal Jimin, yang duduk di sofa dengan kamera kesayangannya.

" _Ok_ , hyung, aku akan meminta kalian untuk melakukan sebuah _c_ _hallenge._ Sekarang duduk dan dengarkan instruksiku."

 ** _to be continued_**

 _note_ :

Anu... Saya ucapkan permohonan maaf karena keterlambatan saya dalam meng- _update_ cerita ini (lagi). Untuk reader-nim sekalian, tolong berhati-hati 'lah dengan makanan pedas karena saya sakit sampai harus diopname beberapa hari karena makan makanan pedas selama sehari penuh hiks... Jadi keteteran banyak hal yg harus saya kerjakan.

 **Sequel** dari **But, I Still Want You** sudah terbit dengan judul **Light On Me** , silahkan cek di daftar cerita yang telah saya buat.

Untuk update kedepannya saya akan selang seling antara _Mamoru_ dan _Light On Me_ setiap minggunya, atau jika saya mempunyai waktu lebih, saya akan meng- _update_ dua ff sekaligus.

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **deebul**

mereka memang selalu imut uwu mari kita karungin sama-sama

 **ELF Japan**

huuuwaaa~ terima kasih banyak, saya akan lanjutkan YOSHAAA!

 **dncrdng**

muehehehe~ sowon nanti *sensor* sama Namjoon uwu

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

perlahan2 naik chart kok tenang aja uwu belum masuk top 3 nih, silahkan mencoba lagi *digetok* is this love, is this love, sometimes i know, sometimes i don't *ikut nyanyi Trivia: Love* kapal kita sudah berlayar tapi sebentar lagi akan ada ombak datang, bersiaplah~

 **rayvin2529**

nanti Kuki saya buatin cerita sendiri kok~ masuk ke dalam konflik utama cerita ini uwu

 **AngAng13**

Yes~ Finally! *pake suara JK* kamu belum bisa tenang beb, NamJin belum aman posisinya hahaha saya sempet mau bikin ff jinkook loh tp selesaiin yang ini dulu deh nanti keteteran lagi hiks... fanfic namjin harus jaya! AUUWOOOO~

 **moodymonniej**

namjoon ga bohon kok, dia emang lagi ga suka sama siapa2... atau.. hmm lihat saja nanti *smirk* hahaha kamu baru saja memberikan saya ide *pasang muka jahat* makasih loh hihihi~

 **QnQueen**

terima kasih sudah me-review chap. 6 7 sekaligus~ saya suka Namjoon dengan filosofinya tentang cinta eeeaaaa kapal kita akan terus berlayar kok, tp pasti ada ombak yang bikin our ship *sensor* hahahaha

 **Goldenaidakko**

いつも ありがとうございます! ゴルデンさんのレビューをずっとお待ちしております！uwu

 **loveiscurl**

terima kasih banyak banyak sekali atas semua rentetan review yang kamu berikan, saya sungguh ga bisa berkata apa-apa saking bersyukurnya TT

terima kasih banyak juga atas koreksinya, saya mencoba memperbaiki segala kesalahan penulisan saya di chapter ini, tentang paragraf dan percakapan dalam cerita, semoga semua sudah menjadi lebih baik, ini semua berkat kamu *hug*

terima kasih juga udah berbagi kata-kata inspirasi kalau review atau jenis apresiasi lainnya bukan 'lah segalanya, jujur saya enjoy banget nulis, tapi niat awal saya buat menulis memang untuk berbagi dan mencari teman, jadi, mungkin review atau kontak apresiasi dari pembaca sekalian berarti lebih buat saya karena saya anggap hal itu sebagai komunikasi antara saya dan teman-teman yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan mengutarakan tanggapan mereka :"3 kata-katamu, sungguh bikin mata saya terbuka dan melihat lebih jauh tentang arti apa itu ff, thank you so much

 **I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**

Ps : Sowonie akan muncul di chapter depan, bersiaplah~ 笑笑


	9. part 9 : another ordinary day

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : NamJin, KookJin, and slight SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part nine : another ordinary day_ )

Kekhawatiran Namjoon terulang, ia baru saja mendengar kata-kata, atau lebih tepatnya kalimat _suruhan_ dari mulut Jimin. Ia memang tak bisa menolak permintaan adiknya itu, namun dirinya juga memiliki batas. Walau ia tahu persis, _batas_ macam apa _'pun_ itu tak berlaku untuk Jimin, jika Namjoon _berani_ menolaknya, ia akan terus _menerornya_ hingga kakak angkatnya itu mau memenuhi permintaannya.

" _Challenge_ macam apa itu?" Sebelah alis Namjoon naik, ia tak berani melirik bahkan menatap Seokjin untuk melihat reaksinya yang kini duduk tepat disebelahnya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya kalau sampai ia mau untuk melakukan tantangan yang Jimin berikan, lagi pula ini hanya untuk sebuah konten dari aplikasi berbasis video _online_ yang dapat ditonton semua orang, Namjoon memutuskan, ia akan menjauhkan adiknya itu dari internet.

"Kurasa ini menarik." Namjoon sontak menoleh pada Seokjin yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang diluar ekspektasinya, menarik katanya? Ia memandang tak percaya pada Seokjin yang tersenyum ceria seraya memberikan tepuk tangan kecil sebagai tanda kalau ia _excited_. "Kami akan memenangkan _challenge_ ini, benarkan Namjoon-ah?" Seokjin menoleh padanya dan Namjoon langsung membuang muka, ia masih _shock_ akan reaksi Seokjin, ia mengira bahwa pria yang lebih tua darinya itu akan langsung menolak permintaan Jimin. "Namjoon-ah?"

"Ayolah hyung~" Jimin merajuk, ia sedikit menghentakan kakinya sebagai tanda protes akan sikap Namjoon yang tak sejalan dengannya, "Kalau kalian menang, aku akan memberi hadiah spesial." Apa _'pun_ yang Jimin tawarkan, Namjoon sama sekali tak tertarik. Ia hanya melirik adiknya itu, dan dengan gerakan yang pelan, Namjoon berusaha menatap wajah Seokjin yang terus memandanginya dengan bola mata yang begitu bulat dan menggemaskan, membuat jantungnya tak _mau_ diam.

"Kalian _'kan_ pasangan yang sudah menikah, pasti sudah tidak canggung lagi." Jimin membuat gerakan menggoda dengan kedua alisnya yang ia naik dan turunkan, senyum lebar mengembang di bibir penuhnya, dagunya terangkat seolah menantang pasangan yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalian pasti sudah sering berciuman, masa' hanya ditantang untuk mencium Seokjin hyung selama sepuluh menit saja kau tak sanggup, Namjoonie hyung~" Namjoon sangat tahu, Jimin itu _ular_. Ia tidak akan pulang sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi, Namjoon yakin, yang Jimin pinta sekarang ini bukan hanya sekedar konten YouTube atau mencari _viewers_ dan _subscribers_ saja, ada maksud lain dibalik semua rencananya.

"Oke, oke." Satu helaan nafas berat Namjoon keluarkan, ia memberanikan diri untuk merangkul Seokjin walau agak sedikit canggung, "Harus _'kah_ aku sikat gigi dulu?" Namjoon bertanya, entah pada siapa, ia tak berani menatap langsung mata Seokjin, dan hanya mampu melihat alis tegasnya dan rambut depannya yang terbelah, memperlihatkan betapa indahnya kening pasangannya itu.

"Tidak usah, kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Jimin, Namjoon membayangkan ada sepasang tanduk dan ekor tak kasat mata padanya, ia kembali menghela nafas, namun hembusan udara yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya seolah tercekat saat Seokjin bergerak mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hyung, kau yakin?" Namjoon bertanya, setengah berbisik, ia menelan ludah saat pandangannya beralih ke belah bibir milik Seokjin yang masih menyunggingkan senyum, jatunhnya makin berdebar saat ia melihat Seokjin yang mengangguk pelan dengan kedua mata yang setengah terpejam. 10 menit berciuman dengan Seokjin sama dengan 10 menit berada di Nirwana. Namjoon sudah pernah menciumnya, dan ia dapat merasakan usapan lembut dari bibirnya yang manis saat itu.

"Buat _'lah_ posisi kalian senyaman mungkin," Jimin memberikan instruksi, ia sudah siap dengan kameranya yang memang sudah merekam mereka sejak ia memberikan penjelasan mengenai c _hallenge_ itu, "Namjoon hyung, jangan terlalu tegang begitu." Bahu Namjoon yang tadinya kaku, ia lemaskan sedikit. Namjoon berdeham sebelum kemudian meraih punggung Seokjin dengan sebelah tangannya seolah sedang memeluknya, dan kedua tangan Seokjin ada di pinggangnya, setelah dirasa sudah nyaman, ia mengangguk pada Jimin, "Oke, satu, dua, tiga."

Ciuman itu dimulai dengan sedikit kecupan kecil, lembut, dan tak memaksa. Seokjin hampir memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Namjoon, basah namun juga memberikan sensasi hangat saat suaminya itu memberikan lumatan kecil, Seokjin sedikit mencubit pinggangnya, mereka tidak bisa melakukan ciuman 'panas' di depan kamera seperti ini, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Namjoon sedikit terbawa suasana saat merasakan manisnya bibir penuh Seokjin, ia hampir membawa ciuman yang seharusnya _innocent_ ini menjadi lebih liar jika Seokjin tidak mencubitnya. Hampir saja _rating_ yang seharusnya PG menjadi R.

Terdengar suara kikikan aneh dari Jimin yang berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan, ia berbisik, "Kalian boleh mengobrol selama berciuman, sudah satu menit kok." Sisa 9 menit lagi. Namjoon mau _'pun_ Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat berciuman, mengobrol? Sepertinya itu ide yang aneh namun patut untuk dicoba.

"Hyun', men' s'r'pan b'sok ap'?" (Hyung, menu sarapan besok apa?) Namjoon memberikan inisiatif pada isi obrolan mereka, ia benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu yang memang terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Om'et." (Omelete) Dengan sedikit menahan tawa, Seokjin menjawabnya. Nafasnya menggelitik pipi Namjoon, terdengar Jimin yang berkata bahwa ciuman yang mereka lakukan sudah berlanjut hingga menit ke dua, sisa 8 menit lagi.

"O'hmm, ay' m'kan si'ng be's'hmm." (Ok, ayo makan siang bersama.) Kini, mereka sudah terbiasa, bibir Namjoon sengaja mengapit bibir bawah Seokjin saat ia bicara, rasa _cherry_ dapat ia kecap diantara ciuman bercampur obrolan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"S'bw'y?" (Subway?) Tanya Seokjin, mereka selalu makan siang di Subway, dan sejujurnya ia sudah bosan, ia lebih memilih untuk makan di restoran yang menjual _mare_ atau _budae jjigae_. Namjoon menggeleng untuk memberi jawaban, membuat bibir mereka bergesekan dengan gerakan lembut, rasa anggur dari bibir Namjoon bercampur dengan rasa _cherry_ milik bibir penuh Seokjin.

"Jj'ngm'yn." (Jjangmyeon) Namjoon merasakan bibir Seokjin yang membuat lengkungan tipis, ia turut senang karena ia rasa Seokjin menyetujui ide makan siang mereka. Dan sebagai _hadiah_ -nya, tanpa di duga oleh Namjoon, Seokjin memberikan gigitan kecil diantara ciuman mereka. Jimin mengkonfirmasi kalau mereka telah menghabiskan menit ke empat, leher Seokjin yang sejak tadi condong ke arah Namjoon mulai pegal, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Namjoon dan menariknya dengan lembut.

"Ak' peg'l." (Aku pegal.) Keluh Seokjin, agar membuatnya imbang, Namjoon meraih pinggang Seokjin yang ternyata lebih ramping dan kecil dari dugaannya, ia tersenyum dibuatnya, Namjoon sungguh menikmati posisi mereka saat ini.

"5 menit lagi, hyung, cobalah mengobrol hal yang romantis seperti rencana masa depan, contohnya, berapa anak yang ingin kalian punya kelak?" Setelah satu menit mereka habiskan dengan berdiam diri, menikmati sentuhan dan sensasi baru dari ciuman mereka, Jimin memberikan arahan agar arah ciuman yang Seokjin dan Namjoon lakukan tak terkesan _monoton._

"Any'k?" (Anak?) Seokjin sedikit melirik ke arah Jimin saat adik iparnya itu memberikan ide tentang obrolan yang harus ia jalin bersama Namjoon, dapan dirasakan pria yang sedang menciumnya hanya menyendikkan bahu.

"K't' m'sh tr'l'lu mm'da unt'k pn'y any'k." (Kita masih terlalu muda untuk punya anak.) Jawab Namjoon, kini rahangnya mulai pehal, ia sedikit mengatup kemudian membuka mulutnya agar rahang dan dagunya tidak pegal dan tak sengaja membuat bibirnya menggesek lembut bibir Seokjin dengan gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah.

"T'ga." (Tiga) Seokjin turut menjawab, tangannya yang semua melingkar di leher Namjoon, kini berpindah untuk menangkup rahang tegas suaminya dan memijatnya dengan menggunakan jemarinya. Namjoon mengangguk setuju, tiga anak? Oke, di masa depan nanti mereka akan punya tiga, ia dapat membayangkan langkah kaki kecil dari anak mereka yang meramaikan rumah ini dan membuat warna dalam hidupnya lebih sempurna kelak.

Sudah berlangsung delapan menit dan Seokjin mulai merasakan otot di wajah, terutama di sekitar bibirnya pegal, Namjoon _'pun_ sama, sesaat kemudian Seokjin terhuyung dan hampir melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan tak sengaja, untuk itu sebelah tangan Namjoon yang tadinya berada di pinggang kiri Seokjin bergerak untuk meraih belakang kepalanya, rambut hitam nan halus milik Seokjin tersemat disela jemari panjangnya. "Uhhn.." Keluh Seokjin yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Namjoon menganggap bahwa keluh dan rengekan kecil Seokjin begitu imut. Ia seperti seorang bayi.

Kaki Seokjin ikut pegal karena posisinya yang miring seraya berciuman, ia mengangkatnya dan menaruh kedua kakinya diatas paha Namjoon, layaknya ia duduk dalam pangkuan suaminya.

"Sabar hyung, satu menit lagi." Jimin memberikan ucapan penyemangat, ia melihat _stop watch_ di layar _smartpho_ _ne-_ nya dengan senyum puas, "Kuhitung mundur ya, 10, 9, 8." Disela hitung mundur yang Jimin ucapkan, Namjoon segera melumat bibir yang memang telah basah sempurna itu dengan gerakan terburu-buru, membuat desahan kecil keluar dari sela bibir _plump_ yang sudah merah dan bengkak itu, sama dengan miliknya. "4, 3, 2, 1. Selamat! Kalian berhasil!" Dan tautan bibir itu terlepas dengan satu hentakan kecil hingga bunyi _'cup'_ dapat terdengar jelas.

Seokjin menyeka saliva yang turun dari bibir hingga dagunya dengan lengan baju yang ia kenakan, Namjoon _'pun_ sama, ia menyeka saliva didahunya dengan ibu jari setelah menjilat bibir bawahnya yang memang sudah bengkak dan basah. Jimin menepuk dahinya, ia tak menyangka bahwa tantangan yang ia berikan tak berakhir dengan seharusnya, "Ternyata diluar dugaanku, kalian cukup _liar_ ya? Aku harus mengedit bagian akhirnya." Keluhnya dibalas tawa oleh Seokjin yang tengah membantu menyeka saliva sisa ciuman mereka di bawah bibir Namjoon dengan lengan bajunya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk dirinya. Wajahnya sudah semerah delima, hingga menjalar ke telinganya.

"Kami sudah menang, mana hadiahnya?" Namjoon menagih janji Jimin, dalam hati ia mensyukuri keputusannya untuk menuruti kemauan adiknya, kecanggungan yang semula masih ada kini perlahan berganti menjadi rasa nyaman, sejujurnya, setelah ciuman pertama mereka di altar, Namjoon takut untuk mencium Seokjin lagi, memang sekarang mereka telah setuju untuk menjalin hubungan diluar kontrak pernikahan mereka, tapi setelah sadar akan apa yang ia rasakan pada Seokjin, Namjoon semakin sulit untuk berdekatan dengan pria yang telah ia nikahi itu karena jantungnya seolah berontak dan hendak keluar saat menyentuhnya.

Tapi setelah tantangan 10 menit ciuman ini, Namjoon rasa, sekarang ia tak perlu berdebat dengan diri sendiri untuk selalu ada di dekat Seokjin dan menyentuhnya, lagi pula, Seokjin juga menginginkannya.

"Aku beri kalian _ini_ , selamat ya. Tunggu hasil dari videonya akhir bulan nanti, aku juga akan memberikan tantangan ini pada Hoseokie hyung dan Yoongi hyung." Namjoon dan Seokjin menerima masing-masing satu amplop, entah apa isinya, Namjoon menerawang, mungkin uang, sekitar ada tiga lembar di dalamnya. Ia tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau tak akan berhasil, mereka akan langsung menolak." Ucap Namjoon yang masih menerawang isi amplop yang Jimin berikan sebagai _reward_ karena mereka berhasil memenangkan tantangan yang ia berikan.

"Hoseok dan Yoongi berpacaran?" Tanya Seokjin, ia masih harus mengenal lebih jauh teman-teman Namjoon karena ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Yoongi berpacaran dengan Hoseok.

"Mereka saling suka, tapi mereka sendiri tak menyadarinya." Namjoon menjawab dengan santai, ia menyobek ujung amplop itu dan melihat isi dari dalamnya dan melihat selembar kertas yang ternyata di lipat tiga bagian. "Apa ini?" Ia membuka lembaran kertas yang berisi tulisan, _'Park Jimin, Youtuber nomor satu di Korea Selatan, merayakan satu juta subscriber di empat minggu debutnya'_ , lengkap dengan tanda tangan di tengah tulisan yang dibuat mengelilingi tanda tangan milik Jimin sendiri itu.

"Uh? Apa maksudnya ini?" Namjoon menyeritkan dahinya, dan Seokjin mentertawai isi dari kertas tersebut hingga suara yang ia timbulkan mirip kaca mobil yang sedang di-lap. " _Reward_ macam apa ini?" Protes Namjoon, lagi.

Jimin cemberut, ia merapikan peralatan merekamnya dan berkata, "Kalau aku sudah terkenal dan mendapat _daimond button_ , tanda tanganku bisa dilelang dengan harga satu juta won, tahu!" Ia bertolak pinggang, tidak terima pada Namjoon yang seolah menganggap apa yang ia berikan itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

 _mamoru._

Hari ini, hanya ada Yoongi dan dirinya, Hoseok kembali sibuk dan ia tak bisa datang ke studio musik tempat mereka berkerja paruh waktu, Namjoon duduk diam dengan kedua matanya yang terus terpaku ke layar komputer, dagunya ia topang dengan sebelah tangan, sesekali jari telunjuknya mengetuk pipi. Ia melirik jurnal biru yang tergeletak di dekat _keyboard_ , memandanginya sebentar sebelum kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada bait melodi yang ia coba cocokan. Yoongi yang duduk tak jauh darinya juga terlihat sama sibuknya, mereka hanya mendiskusikan proyek ini berdua, jika ada Hoseok, mungkin pekerjaan mereka akan selesai lebih cepat.

 _Handphone_ Namjoon bergetar, melihat nama Jimin dalam kolom peberitahuan pesan singkatnya, ia memberitahu _hyung_ -nya kalau video tentang ' _10 minutes kiss challenge_ ' akan ia rilis malam ini, senyum Namjoon tersungging tipis karenanya, ia membalas dengan kata-kata penyemangat, dan melihat jam yang tertera di pojok kiri atas pada layar ponselnya yang sedikit retak, ia baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah berkerja lewat jam malamnya. Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Seokjin kalau dirinya akan pulang terlambat lagi.

"Namjoon, apa menurutmu ini sudah bagus?" Yoongi memecah keheningan, _speaker_ di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu mengeluarkan alunan melodi yang sudah beberapa hari ini mereka buat-rombak-evaluasi namun sepertinya masih ada yang kurang.

"Menurutku terlalu berlebihan disini, vocalnya akan tidak menonjol bila _tune_ itu tetap di bagian ini." Namjoon menujuk bagian yang menurutnya kurang pas, Yoongi mengamini pendapatnya tapi ia ragu, mereka butuh Hoseok karena ia _'lah_ yang membuat bagian dari melodi tersebut. "Kita butuh Hoseok, kemana ia belakangan ini? Diskusi panitia acara tak akan memakan waktu selama ini." Keluh Namjoon, ia berusaha bersikap jika memang tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi Namjoon tahu betul bahwa Hoseok tidak pintar berbohong. Entah apa kesalahannya, tapi kelihatan sekali bahwa Hoseok tengah menjauhinya. Jika hal ini bersifat pribadi, Namjoon harap, ia dapat memperbaiki pertemanan mereka kembali, namun setidaknya Hoseok tidak harus membawa hal pribadi dalam pekerjaan mereka, begitu _'lah_ yang Namjoon pikirkan.

"Hyung, kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama, apa kau memang tidak tahu sama sekali kenapa Hoseok menjauhiku?" Namjoon yakin bahwa Yoongi mengetahui semuanya, tapi sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak memberikan titik terang sama sekali tentang sikap Hoseok padanya belakangan ini. Yoongi hanya menjawab, 'Itu hanya perasaanmu saja.' atau bertanya balik padanya, 'Dia memang sedang sibuk 'kan?'

"Dia tidak menjauhimu," Yoongi memberikan jawabannya, ia menyesap _ice_ _americano_ tanpa menggunakan sedotan dan kembali fokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya, "dia hanya terlalu sibuk hingga tak mampu meluangkan waktu bersama kita, nanti juga akan 'normal' lagi, tenang saja." Klise, Namjoon sudah memikirkan hal ini sepanjang waktu, tapi yang bersangkutan atau _'pun_ Yoongi yang notabene adalah teman satu apartemennya tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas. Namjoon sudah bertanya langsung, tapi Hoseok juga menjawab hal yang sama, awalnya ia percaya, tapi akhir-akhir ini kelihatan jelas bahwa salah satu sahabatnya itu menjauh darinya, Hoseok bahkan tak mengindahkan pesan atau panggilan yang ia lakukan beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku hampir lupa," Yoongi memecah lamunannya, pria mungil itu memutar kursinya agar dirinya dapat menghadap pada Namjoon, "ada yang mau kutanyakan," kening Namjoon berkerut, ia memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan penasarannya, "apa Sowon pernah memberi kabar lagi padamu?" Jujur saja Namjoon cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yoongi.

Akhir-akhir ini Namjoon hampir melupakan nama itu, nama seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi ruang di hatinya, dahulu ia belum siap untuk mendengar nama itu lagi setelah apa yang ia perjuangkan untuk wanita itu ternyata tidak berhasil dan meninggalkan luka di hati mereka. Namjoon terdiam, sekarang semua telah berbeda, ia merasakan bahwa kini posisi wanita cantik itu dalam hati Namjoon perlahan-lahan telah terganti oleh orang lain.

Senyum simpul Namjoon sunggingkan, ia menggeleng seraya berkata, "Tidak, mengapa mendadak menanyakan soal Sowon?" Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, mulutnya terbuka untuk sesaat mengatup kembali, Namjoon menunggunya menjawab, dan Yoongi terdiam cukup lama, ia tak memiliki petunjuk tentang apa yang hendak Yoongi sampaikan mengenai Sowon.

"Kudengar ia akan kembali tinggal di Seoul." Sesungguhnya Yoongi hendak menyampaikan pada pemuda dihadapannya mengenai apa yang Sowon _alami_ , hingga ia ingat satu hal, bahwa dirinya dan Hoseok telah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari Namjoon. Jika Namjoon tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin hal itu akan membuat Namjoon mengingat kembali masa lalunya dan yang lebih buruk dari itu adalah kehancuran dari hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Yoongi memilih untuk menepati janjinya.

"Ah? Begitu 'kah? Mengapa?" Namjoon tampak penasaran, meskipun begitu ekspresi di wajahnya mengatakan kalau ia biasa saja dengan informasi ini, jika yang di hadapan Yoongi saat ini adalah Namjoon yang _'dulu'_ , mungkin ia akan langsung menghubungi Sowon dan menjemputnya, saat itu Yoongi kembali tersadar, jurnal biru yang selalu Namjoon bawa dahulu sudah tak pernah ia buka lagi, mungkin Namjoon sudah _move on_ sepenuhnya.

"Keputusan keluarga, kudengar ia dan tunangannya memutuskan untuk menikah di tempat Sowon dilahirkan." Namjoon mengangguk sebagai tanggapan bahwa ia mengerti, tak heran baginya jika Sowon lebih memilih untuk memberi tahu tentang kepindahan dan rencana pernikahannya ini pada Yoongi atau Hoseok dibanding dirinya, ia tahu Sowon, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak mampu untuk menghubungi dirinya walaupun hanya sekedar memberi kabar, sama halnya dengan Namjoon, ia tak mengundang Sowon ke pernikahannya saat itu, namun ia lupa bahwa orang tua mereka bersahabat, dan Sowon pasti datang bersama dengan tuanangan dan ayahnya.

"Mungkin setelah ia tinggal disini kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan berteman lagi, kita berlima, kau, aku, Hoseokie, Jimin dan Sowon. Sama seperti dulu." Namjoon berucap tentang angannya saat terbayang kenangan masa lalu mereka berlima saat masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah, sebenarnya Jimin, Namjoon dan Sowon sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil dan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Hingga mereka beranjak remaja, tumbuh perasaan dalam diri Namjoon untuk sahabat semasa kecilnya itu, dan ia juga tahu bahwa Sowon memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Namjoon selalu menulis lirik lagu tentangnya, membayangkan kisah kasih mereka akan berlangsung selamanya namun takdir berkata lain. Ayah Sowon memisahkan mereka dengan paksa, ia telah memilih masa depan untuk putrinya yang tentunya akan lebih terjamin dalam rengkuhan seorang pria yang Namjoon anggap sebagai pria yang beruntung memiliki Sowon. Ayah Sowon tak merestui hubungan mereka karena beliau tak melihat masa depan yang cerah bila Sowon berakhir bersamanya yang hanya seorang anak angkat, setidaknya, begitu 'lah yang pria paruh baya itu katakan padanya sebelum akhirnya mereka pindah ke Amerika. Orang tua angkat Namjoon mengetahui hal ini, namun mereka tak berbuat apa 'pun. Untuk itu Namjoon memutuskan bahwa dirinya harus menyerah.

Bayangan masa lalu itu membuat Namjoon tersenyum pahit, ia membuat wanita yang ia cintai akhrinya malah menderita karena cintanya, seharusnya ia memendam semua perasaannya pada Sowon dan membiarkannya jatuh cinta pada pria lain, bukan dengannya. Tapi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, sekarang semua telah berbeda, mereka memiliki masa depan masing-masing.

"Kau yakin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi?" Yoongi membisikan kata yang mampu membuat Namjoon menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, "Maksudku, setelah apa yang kalian alami dulu, pria tua itu tak akan mengijinkan kalian bertemu lagi." Ucap Yoongi seraya memainkan ujung lengan _sweater_ -nya, wajar bila ia berkata demikian karena saat Namjoon dilecehkan dengan kata-kata tak pantas dari ayah Sowon, Yoongi ada disana, membelanya, Namjoon tersenyum lembut jika mengingatnya.

"Hyung, aku sudah menikah, itu artinya keberadaanku sudah tak 'mengancam' hubungan Sowon dan tunangannya, lagi pula mereka datang saat pernikahanku." Namjoon memperlihatkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya saat berkata demikian. Sebelum pernikahannya dengan Seokjin berlangsung, ia, Yoongi dan Hoseok memang sempat bertemu Sowon di Seoul saat wanita itu berlibur bersama temannya. Mereka memang hanya bertegur sapa, dan berbincang mengenai hal-hal klise. Dan hal itu membuat Namjoon percaya diri bahwa akan mudah nantinya bila mereka bertemu lagi dan memulai hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat kembali.

"Ok, kalau begitu, saat Sowon sudah disini, kita sapa ia kembali." Yoongi berkata, dalam hati ia berdoa, agar keputusannya memberi-tahu tentang kedatangan Sowon adalah hal yang benar demi menyelamatkannya dari hidupnya yang kini dikendalikan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Yoongi yakin, Namjoon dapat memantunya bebas.

 _mamoru._

" _Oppa, aku sudah tiba di Seoul."_

Hoseok menerima pesan itu pukul tiga pagi, ia memakai mantelnya kemudian sebelum pergi, ia menuju kamar Yoongi dan menatap pria yang sedang terlelap pulas itu dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat wajah damai pria itu, "Hyung, aku pergi sebentar." Bisiknya, ia hendak masuk ke dalam namun gerakannya terhenti, dan akhirnya Hoseok memutuskan untuk beranjak lalu menutup pintu kamar Yoongi perlahan-lahan sebelum akhirnya berangkat menuju bandara.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hoseok untuk tiba di bandara karena pada jam tiga pagi, jalan besar di Incheon masih sepi. Ia segera mencari Sowon di dekat pintu kedatangan, hingga akhirnya wajah yang begitu familiar baginya itu muncul, paras cantik Sowon tak lekang oleh waktu meksipun ia terlihat begitu lelah, namun senyum yang mengembang manis di bibirnya menandakan bahwa ia senang karena dirinya bisa lepas dari jeratan sang ayah, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Hoseok menyapanya, ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuat Sowon sedikit berbeda, ia merasa bahwa sahabat lamanya ini semakin kurus dan letih, Sowon yang dulu adalah gadis periang dan penuh semangat, dan sekarang ia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang anggun, sayangnya, raut kesedihan yang terpatri di wajahnya yang begitu cantik membuatnya nampak tak bahagia, keceriaannya yang dulu hilang begitu saja.

"Oppa, aku baik-baik saja sekarang, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir." Sowon kembali tersenyum, mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Hoseok terparkir, "Bagaimana kabar Yoongi oppa?" Hoseok membukakannya pintu setelah ia menaruh koper besar milik Sowon di bagasi belakang.

"Ia baik-baik saja, sama seperti dulu, _grumpy_ dan suka tidur, maaf ia tak bisa ikut menjemputmu karena aku tak tega untuk membangunkannya." Kata-kata Hoseok membuat Sowon tersenyum geli, mereka berdua memakai sabuk penganaman, sebelum akhirnya mobil yang membawa mereka melaju ke tempat Sowon menginap. Selama perjalanan mereka berbincang, tentang Jimin dan akun Youtube-nya yang mendadak viral dan ternyata Sowon juga sering menontonnya, Hoseok sengaja membawa topik yang ringan dalam pembicaraan mereka dan tak menanyakan dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, ia tahu Sowon lelah dan dirinya akan menanyakan hal itu saat Sowon sendiri yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita.

Hoseok tertawa saat mereka membicarakan tentang video reaksi film horror yang Jimin buat dengan teman kampusnya, kemudian ia bertanya di sela tawanya, "Jiminnie membuat video spesial Valentine, aku belum menontonnya, bagaimana denganmu?"

Wajah Sowon berubah kelabu. Ia sudah melihat video terbaru dengan judul '10 minutes kiss challenge' itu tadi saat sebelum berangkat. Ia hanya memberikan gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban pada Hoseok. Sowon berbohong agar ia tak mengingat isi dari video itu lagi, ia tak mau membahasnya.

"Kau yakin akan tinggal sendirian? Bagaimana dengan temanmu Yerin-ssi, yang kau ajak berlibur itu?" Mereka sampai di _basement_ apartemen yang sudah Sowon sewa, ia sengaja datang lebih awal dari ayah dan tunangannya dengan alasan akan membantu mengurus persiapan pernikahan mereka nanti, sesungguhnya Kim Sowon hanya ingin melarikan diri dari mereka yang selalu mengatur hidupnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa, Yerin masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya, jadi aku tak bisa mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku."

Setelah mengantar Sowon, Hoseok pamit pulang, ia berjanji akan menemui sahabat lamanya itu lagi setelah Sowon beristirahat, "Sowon-ah, sebelum aku pulang, ada yang ingin ku katakan." Paras cantik wanita itu mematri ekspresi terkejut pada awalnya, namun kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali dan menggangguk tanda ia siap mendengar apa yang Hoseok hendak katakan, "Namjoon sudah tahu kalau kau akan kembali, Yoongi hyung yang memberitahunya," memang awalnya Sowon berniat untuk tak memberitahu Namjoon tentang kedatangannya kembali, namun dari lubuk hati yang terdalam ia memang sangat merindukan sosoknya, terlepas dari apa yang telah mereka alami dahulu, mereka sudah memiliki jalan hidup masing-masing, dan ia harap, mereka dapat kembali berteman walau rasanya akan berbeda.

"Kalau kau masih ragu, aku bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama." Hoseok menawarkan bantuan jika Sowon masih merasa sulit untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon, tapi senyum dan gelengan pelan yang wanita itu berikan adalah tanda bahwa ia menolaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa, kita bisa reuni bersama-sama, kau, Yoongi oppa, Jiminnie, Namjoon oppa, dan aku, seperti dulu." Senyum Hoseok menggembang saat mendengarnya, ia akan sungkan bila Sowon terlihat memaksakan diri, tapi dilihat dari senyumnya yang terpampang tulus di wajah sahabatnya itu, Hoseok rasa Sowon juga tak apa-apa, sama seperti Namjoon.

Namun, dalam benaknya Hoseok menyayangkan, jika Namjoon sudah menemukan orang yang ia cintai untuk seterusnya, berbeda dengan Sowon yang dipaksa untuk mencintai seseorang dari awal, nasibnya tak sebagus Namjoon.

"Baik, kalau begitu, setelah kau beristirahat kita akan bertemu dan bicara, _ok_? Tentang malam itu saat kau pertama kali menghubungiku setelah sekian lama." Hoseok ingat, saat Sowon menghubunginya lewat telepon malam itu dan meminta pertolongannya seraya menangis, Sowon tak menjelaskan banyak hal, hanya memintanya untuk membantunya pulang ke Seoul, disela tangisnya ia hanya bicara kalau dirinya sudah tak mampu tinggal di sana, di Amerika. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Hoseok tak memaksa Sowon untuk segera menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum ia tiba di Seoul. Yang Hoseok tahu semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan ayah dan tunangannya.

"Iya..." Bisik Sowon, ia memberikan lambaian tangannya sebelum akhirnya Hoseok menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya, Sowon kembali berkata, "Oppa, terima kasih banyak." Hoseok membalas dengan senyuman terbaiknya, bersamaan dengan itu, mentari muncul dan bersinar disela gorden yang setengah terbuka.

 _mamoru._

Fantastic Four

Jung Hoseok

 _'Sowonnie sudah sampai di Seoul.'_

Jiminnie

 _'Kenapa Sowon noona tidak bilang padaku lebih awal kalau dia akan kembali? Tahu-tahu sudah disini_ (ToT)

Yoongi

 _'Dia mau memberikan kejutan untukmu dan Namjoon. Hoseok, kau telah merusak kejutannya.'_

Namjoon

 _(typing...)_

Namjoon menatap layar _handphone_ -nya yang sejak tadi penuh dengan notifikasi dari _group chat_ yang beranggotakan dua sahabat, adiknya, dan juga dirinya. Ia hendak mengetik sesuatu untuk memberikan kometar, tetapi tak ada satu pun reaksi yang mampu ia utarakan, apa _'kah_ ia turut senang, rindu, atau ikut merasakan nostaligia? Namjoon hanya menatap rentetan _chat_ yang terus berdatangan dari Jimin yang protes dengan ketidak-tahuannya akan kedatangan Sowon, Yoongi yang terus menyalahkan Hoseok, dan Hoseok sendiri yang melakukan pembelaan. Namjoon terus terdiam, hingga Seokjin memanggil namanya.

"Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon segera bangkit dari atas sofa, ia menyahut dengan suara lantang seraya mencari dimana sebenarnya sosok Seokjin berada, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan siluet pria itu di dekat dapur. Namjoon segera menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Ada apa hyung?" Pria yang ia tanya hanya menoleh padanya dan membuat wajah cemberut, ia menekan tombol mesin cuci tetapi tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari mesin itu padahal listrik sudah tersambung dan air sudah merendam sebagaian selimut dan handuk yang hendak Seokjin cuci, tetapi mesin itu tak kunjung berputar seperti sedia kala.

"Mesin cucinya rusak." Seokjin menghela nafas berat, dari balik punggungnya, Namjoon menggigit bibir bawah dan diam-duam menyilangkan jari tengah dengan jari telunjuknya di belakang punggung, "Padahal ini masih baru." Keluh Seokjin, tak menyadari cengiran mencurigakan yang terpatri pada wajah tampan Namjoon.

Sebenarnya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Namjoon menumpahkan selai di karpet ruang tamu mereka, selai _blueberry_ itu terlihat kontras di atas karpet berwarna krem, terlebih lagi bahannya yang terbuat dari beludru membuatnya akan susah dibersihkan. Namjoon berinisiatif mencucinya, untung ia tak ada kelas hari itu sedangkan Seokjin harus kuliah hingga sore. Tapi semua tak berjalan dengan mulus, Namjoon tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencuci karpet dengan mesin cuci, ia hanya mengandalkan _feelin_ _g_ dan akhirnya tak sengaja merusak mesin cuci itu, hingga pada akhirnya Namjoon tak berani bilang pada Seokjin bahwa ia pelakunya.

"Kita laundry saja, hyung." Namjoon memberikan idenya, namun sepertinya Seokjin merasa keberatan. Setelah mendengar filosofi tentang hidup mandiri dan sederhana dari suaminya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk melakukan semua berdua, pelayan yang dulu membantu mengurus rumah tangga mereka sudah Seokjin kirim kembali ke rumah keluarganya, pada awalnya memang sulit, tapi akhir-akhir ini Seokjin mulai menyukai segala aktifitasnya di rumah seperti memasak, membersihkan sofa dan tempat tidur, menyikat bak mandi hingga mencuci pakaian dan selimut seperti yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Seokjin mengaku lelah tapi ia senang karena semua kegiatan ini mereka lakukan berdua.

"Kita cuci manual saja." Raut wajah riang Seokjin tak mampu Namjoon tolak, jujur saja ia agak malas melakukannya, mengingat besok adalah hari libur mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka harus punya selimut dan handuk bersih untuk keesokan harinya. "Kalau tidak salah ada basin besar di rumah ini." Seokjin beranjak ke tempat penyimpanan di bawah rak besar yang tak jauh dari kamar mandi dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari karena benda itu cukup besar, sebuah basin besar atau bak khusus untuk mencuci.

"Bantu aku pindahkan cuciannya, Namjoonie." Lagi-lagi panggilan manis itu, Seokjin hanya memanggilnya seperti itu jika ia merajuk atau meminta sesuatu darinya, Namjoon rasa akhir-akhir ini mereka seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang asli.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa 'pun, Namjoon membantunya memindahkan cucian dari mesin ke dalam basin, ia menuangkan air dan Seokjin menuangkan sabun lalu mencampurnya. Namjoon menggulung celana _jeans_ -nya hingga di bawah lutut, ia sadar kalau Seokjin memperhatikannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menggulung celanaku." Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia hendak mencelupkan kakinya bersama dengan cucian tetapi gerakannya ditahan Seokjin, "Ada apa hyung?"

"Kita tidak pakai tangan saja?" Seokjin susah menyiapkan sarung tangan karet dalam genggamannya, ia belum pernah mencuci manual, mencuci dengan mesin saja ia baru tahu caranya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Hyung, kau mau mencuci selimut atau membuat kimchi?" Namjoon tertawa seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia mengambil sarung tangan karet dari genggaman Seokjin dan meraih kedua tangannya, membuat pria itu semakin bingung, "Kita tidak akan sanggup mencuci semua ini dengan tangan, akan lama selesainya nanti, kecuali kalau kau mau mencuci pakaian dalam atau pakaian bayi, itu baru menggunakan tangan." Jelas Namjoon, yang dibalas anggukan dan bibir _plump_ -nya yang membentuk huruf O.

"Sini." Namjoon berjongkok dan menggulung ujung _sweat pants_ yang Seokjin kenakan hingga lututnya, saat itu Namjoon baru mengetahui kalau kaki Seokjin sangat mulus dan indah layaknya kaki seorang wanita, dan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dewasa, kaki Seokjin terbilang kurus.

"Uh? Namjoon?" Namjoon tersadar dari tegunannya pada kaki indah Seokjin, dan ia segera berdiri, lalu kembali membawa kedua tangan Seokjin dalam genggamannya. "Cuci kaki dulu." Seokjin meraih _shower_ di dekat mereka dan menyiramkan air dingin ke arah kakinya dan Namjoon. "Nah, ayo masuk." Namjoon memasukan kakinya terlebih dahulu, hingga busa yang tergenang menutupi sebagaian dari betisnya, Seokjin menyusulnya, ia berpegangan pada lengan suaminya sampai ia turut menginjakan kakinya di dalam sana.

Seokjin awalnya ragu untuk mencuci dengan kaki, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kalau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini menyenangkan. Namjoon tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, kaki mereka bergerak memutar, menggilas dan mengucek selimut dan handuk itu dengan telapak kaki mereka yang sudah bersih. Gelak tawa terdengar menggema saat Namjoon hampir kehilangan keseimbangan atau saat Seokjin yang tak sengaja menginjak kaki suaminya.

"Kurasa, kita tak perlu mesin cuci baru, ini jauh lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Seokjin disela tawanya, Namjoon hanya menyahut dengan meraih pinggang Seokjin dan membawa pria itu mendekat hingga dada mereka bertubrukan, "Ah?" Pandangan mereka bertemu, dalam dan menghanyutkan, membuat wajah dan telinga Seokjin merona karena tatapan Namjoon yang begitu intens.

 _'Oh Tuhan, apa yang merasukinya?'_

"Hyung, kau tahu laundry koin?" Bisik Namjoon tepat di depan bibir Seokjin yang hampir tak memiliki jarak dengan bibirnya sendiri. Seokjin mengangguk pelan, suasana di dalam ruangan mendadak panas padahal sebelumnya terasa sejuk karena kaki mereka berada di dalam air. "Kau tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya, kan?" Seokjin menelan salivanya sendiri, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia yakin Namjoon juga merasakan hal yang sama karena dada mereka yang tak berjarak membuat detak miliknya bersahutan dengan milik Namjoon.

"Uh.. butuh uang koin agar mesinnya berkerja?" Tangan Seokjin yang awalnya berpegangan pada bahu Namjoon berpindah dan meremas lengan bajunya saat Namjoon mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping miliknya, sesak di dadanya kian menjadi kala itu.

"Tepat sekali." Suara _husky_ Namjoon menggelitik indera pendengaran Seokjin, membuatnya hampir menutup kelopak matanya, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia temukan senelumnya. "Sama halnya dengan diriku, hyung," pening melanda kepala Seokjin, apa Namjoon pernah se- _sexy_ ini sebelumnya? Ia dapat selalu menemukan sisi manis Namjoon, betapa perhatian dirinya, tawa candanya, dan tutur katanya yang kadang seperti lantunan bait puisi membuat Seokjin semakin jatuh kepelukannya. Tetapi, hari ini, selama ia hidup bersamanya, kali pertama Seokjin melihat sisi _lain_ dalam diri Namjoon, layaknya _bright side_ dan _dark side_ yang dimiliki olehnya, Seokjin penasaran, ia ingin melihat lebih jauh _segelap_ apa Namjoon saat ini.

"Kau harus melakukan hal yang sama, agar _aku_ dapat _berkerja_ dengan baik."

Satu detik setelah Namjoon berucap, Seokjin segera berjinjit agar dapat meraih bibir Namjoon dengan bibirnya, kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi lembut dan basah yang hadir saat bibir mereka bertemu. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya kala Namjoon membiarkannya mendominasi gerakannya dalam mengklaim bibir suaminya itu, Seokjin menggigit dan mengapit bibir atas dan bawah Namjoon yang mulai membiarkan lidahnya masuk dan menyapa lidah Namjoon untuk mengajaknya _menari_ hingga beberapa erangan kecil keluar disela ciuman yang semakin dalam.

Namjoon membawa tubuh Seokjin makin merapat padanya, ciuman mereka terlepas untuk sesaat sebelum Namjoon kembali mengklaim bibir Seokjin seraya mengangkat tubuhnya agar ia leluasa memberikan ciuman terdalam dan termanisnya pada pria yang telah ia nikahi beberapa bulan lalu itu. Diluar diugaannya, Seokjin terbilang ringan, terlepas dari bahunya yang terbilang lebar dan bidang, ia dapat mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dengan mudah.

Pada akhirnya mereka sadar akan oksigen yang sangat mereka butuhkan, ciuman itu terlepas dengan suara yang _sexy_ saat bibir basah dan bengkak itu terlepas dengan gerakan yang terburu-buru. Mereka berdua terengah, masih dalam posisi yang sama dan tak henti untuk saling memandang, saat akhirnya Seokjin membelai rambut halus keabuan milik Namjoon dan ia berkata, "Aku," ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum melanjutkan, "sudah _memasukan_ 'koinnya', lalu, bagaimana caramu _berkerja_?"

Namjoon tak menjawabnya, melainkan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher mulus Seokjin, ia memberikan gigitan kecil disana, membuat seseorang dalam rengkuhannya memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat, "Bagus, sekarang kau harus menekan 'tombol'nya, hyung." Namjoon menggenggam tangan kanan Seokjin dan membawanya ke arah bagian privat dari tubuhnya diantara kakinya yang jenjang seraya meremas bokong Seokjin dengan tangannya yang bebas, senyum Namjoon melebar saat Seokjin menurut dan menyentuhnya.

Benak Seokjin seolah menjerit. Apa yang hendak mereka lakukan? Apa ia dan Namjoon akan melakukannya disini? Apa ia dan Namjoon akan melakukannya sekarang?

"Sungguh? Kalian akan melakukan kegiatan _itu_ disini? Diatas basin berisi cucian?" Namjoon dan Seokjin terkejut dan dengan gerakan hampir bersamaan, mereka menoleh dan memandang Jimin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri diambang pintu dengan _handphone_ dalam genggamannya yang kamera belakanhnya terarah pada mereka.

"Ji-Jimin?"

"Hyung, aku datang mau mengambil _charger_ -ku yang tertinggal hehehe~"

Sebelum Jimin pergi, Namjoon akan menanyainya banyak hal dan menasehatinya tentang tata krama karena ia datang tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Dan Seokjin, ia masih berusaha membuat jantungnya lebih tenang dengan menekan dadanya sendiri. Seokjin memutuskan, ia harus segera memesan mesin cuci baru.

Namun sebelum itu, mereka harus menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka sesuai dengan tujuan awal, yaitu mencuci.

Kali ini, tanpa gerakan yang tak perlu.

 ** _to be continued_**

 _note_ :

APA YANG SUDAH SAYA TULIS?! AAAKKHHH~ adegan macam apa itu? nyuci sekaligus _flirting_?! Tolong jangan anggap saya aneh karena udah nulis adegan macam itu duuhhh... sexual tension-nya itu loh... wagelaseh *malu sendiri*

 _10 minutes kiss challenge_ terinspirasi dari _challenge_ yang ada di channel youtube-nya **finebros** ~ salah satu channel yang saya subscribe hehehe video reaction sama challenge mereka bagus-bagus loh~ #Promosi

Terima kasih atas doa dan dukungan kalian semua, sekarang saya udah jauh lebih baik dan dapat kembali beraktifitas. Saya juga bisa update dua fanfic sekaligus hahahaha Thank God.

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **rayvin2529**

terima kasih sudah menantikan ff saya ㅠㅠ saya juga suka momen manis namjin di tiap ff yang saya buat hehehe tp mereka harus ada ribut2nya. saya suka keributan ㅋㅋ terima kasih atas kata-kata penyemangatnya uwu saya sudah lebih baik sekarang berkat Ray juga~ i purple u so much

 **csiwistika**

aaww~ #NowPlayingTrivia:Love uwu ada beberapa adegan yang saya tulis itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, salah satunya lirik2an di lorong hahaha saya pernah ngalamin itu sama orang yang saya suka dulu pas masih sekolah, maklum saya orang jadul jadi kalo pdkt masih malu-malu ga kaya anak jaman sekarang hahaha loh? kok saya jadi curhat? maaf ya ily uwu

 **loveiscurl**

Glad to be back again! Saya dapat berkembang berkat kamu yang udah ralat kesalahan saya, terima kasih banyak ㅠㅠ Waaooww~ jangan buang Sowon ke laut dong~ dia juga bias saya di Gfriend hahaha Di Sunrise dia cantik beud duuh *melt* OKAAY HAHAHA CHALLENGE NYA BELUM TAHAP ITU NANTI SAYA BILANGIN JIMIN BIAR IDEMU JADI KENYATAAN!~ i'm better now uwu thank you so much~ borahae

 **deebul**

tenang, Sowonie tak mengancam kok, atau...

 **Elf Japan**

terima kasih sudah memperhatikan perkembangan penulisan saya ㅠㅠ saya ga akan bisa sampai sini kalo bukan karena kalian yang menegur dan memberi saya dukungan, thank you so much ily

 **AngAng13**

iyah~ kamu juga hati-hati ya, sesuatu yang berlebihan itu emang ga baik~ saya udah sehat kok sekarang uwu Jungkook disini memang mulai menerima takdir tapi... ada saatnya nanti dia harus bertindak dan *sensor* muahahaha semuanya sudah ada dalam otak saya, tenang saja, saya harap saya ga mengecewakan kamu nanti uwu badainya akan datang perlahan, so, sekarang baru hujan rintik belum ada petir dan angin ribut(?) okeee~ saya belum ada ide untuk ff JinKook nanti tapi pasti saya buat, love ya!

 **AppleCaramelMachiatto**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋ akhirnya ada yang notice bagian itu! Insiden NamGi dan dosen itu emang dari kisah nyata saya sama senpai saya pas kuliah dulu hahaha btw, saya ada di posisi Namjoon ㅋㅋ nah iya, kalo soal makanan pedas otak saya bilang 'yes' tapi badan saya bilang 'noooooooo!'

 **QnQueen**

namjin is always with us, honey hanya saja saya harus bikin ribut biar mereka ga adem mulu, enak banget hidup di dunia kalo ga pake konflik kaya makan sayur asem ga pake jagung.. eerr.. saya ngomong apa sih? Akhirnya!!1!1! ada yang notice bagian Tae yang ga baca situasi hahaha saya seneng kalo ada yang sadar hal2 kecil yang saya tulis ㅋㅋ uwu borahae

 **goldenaidakko**

はい、もう大丈夫です〜 ありがとうございます！今は段々暖かくになりますけど、最近 地震が有るからちょと不安です。

 **I PURPLE YOU SO MUCH**


	10. part 10 : can't help fallin' in love

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part ten : can't help fallin' in love)_

Menurut ramalan cuaca yang Namjoon lihat tadi pagi, akan turun hujan pertama sore ini di awal bulan Maret pertanda musim semi segera datang. Tak terasa baginya yang seakan baru menyentuh salju pertama musim dingin. Sudah empat bulan lebih ia menikah dan tinggal bersama dengan Seokjin dalam satu atap, dan sudah lebih dari dua puluh hari mereka memutuskan berpacaran. Selama perjalanannya menuju rumah yang ia bagi bersama Seokjin, Namjoon berdiskusi dengan dirinya sendiri, mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk membagi masa lalunya dengan Seokjin. Sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya telah menerima sosok Seokjin dalam hatinya, ia merasa kalau dirinya harus lebih terbuka.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, tiap detik Namjoon menghabiskan waktu bersama pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu terasa menyenangkan dari sebelumnya sejak mereka memulai komitmen bersama. Namjoon semakin menyukai Seokjin dengan segala kebiasaannya, ia merasakan kalau eksistensi Seokjin bukan _'lah_ lagi sebagai orang asing baginya, Seokjin jauh lebih dari sekedar orang asing sekarang hingga terkadang membuat Namjoon merasa takut. Ia takut jatuh untuk seorang Kim Seokjin terlalu dalam dan akhirnya tidak bisa lepas sama sekali dari jerat pesonanya yang tak akan ia temukan dari orang lain.

Namjoon sendiri tidak yakin, entah sejak kapan ia begitu tertarik akan sosok seorang Kim Seokjin.

 _'Halte Hannam Hill'_

Pengumuman pada pengeras suara dalam bis kota yang tergolong sepi itu menyadarkan lamunannya, Namjoon tak sadar bila hujan telah turun dan sialnya ia tak membawa payung, ia masih harus berjalan kaki sejauh enam ratus meter untuk sampai di rumahnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Namjoon turun dari bis tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk berteduh dulu di halte hingga hujan sedikit mereda dan akhirnya ia bisa berjalan menuju rumah.

"Namjoonie?"

Suara yang begitu familiar memanggil namanya, dan Namjoon sontak menoleh ke arah seseorang yang telah menyebutkan nama depannya dengan panggilan akrab itu. Kedua iris kelabunya melebar saat menemukan sosok Seokjin disana dengan dua buah payung dalam genggamannya. Apa Seokjin sengaja menjemputnya karena tahu kalau ia tak membawa payung?

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Namjoon tahu apa yang sebenarnya Seokjin lakukan, ia hanya ingin memastikan, wajahnya menghangat dan debaran jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan saat menyadari apa yang telah Seokjin lakukan untuknya. Namun ia menyadari, kalau Seokjin sendirian selama menunggunya karena hanya ada mereka berdua di halte ini, dan hal itu cukup berbahaya karena menurut Namjoon, _orang_ seperti Seokjin bisa dengan mudah menjadi sasaran kejahatan.

"Bahaya menunggu sendirian disini." Ekspresi yang terpatri pada wajah Namjoon yang awalnya sumringah kini berubah menjadi khawatir, ia menggengham tangan pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu dan merasakan betapa dinginnya jemari Seokjin, hatinya yang semula berbunga sekarang menjadi nelangsa, ia merasa tak enak hati padanya, Seokjin tak seharusnya membawakannya payung dan menunggunya seraya menahan dingin seorang diri disini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku?" Namjoon dapat merasakan tangan dingin Seokjin yang membalas genggamannya, kemudian ia menangkup kedua tangan Seokjin dengan tangan besarnya dan membawanya ke depan bibirnya untuk meniup udara hangat disekitar jemari Seokjin seraya menggosoknya, berharap agar tangannya yang dingin menjadi lebih hangat.

Seokjin memperhatikan apa yang Namjoon lakukan dan tertawa pelan, ia mengklarifikasi apa yang Namjoon ucapkan, "Aku tidak sendiran, tadi ada seorang Nenek yang menunggu cucunya disini bersamaku, hanya saja cucunya datang lebih dulu beberapa menit darimu dan mereka pergi bersama tak lama sebelum akhirnya kau datang." Sesaat setelah perkataannya, Seokjin seakan menyadari sesuatu dan tangan kirinya segera merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya, "Beliau memberikanku kue beras ini tadi, kau mau?" Dari telapak tangannya Seokjin memperlihatkan satu bungkus kecil berisi dua buah kue beras pada Namjoon yang tersenyum kembali karena tingkah manisnya.

Namjoon yang tadinya hendak memperingatkannya agar tidak menunggunya lagi menjadi tersentuh, sebaliknya ia berucap, "Terima kasih telah datang untuk menjemputku." Ia membelai pelan rambut hitam Seokjin yang terlihat sudah lebih panjang hingga rambut depannya sudah menutupi bagian mata. Namjoon menyukainya, Seokjin tampak lebih manis dengan tampilannya sekarang. "Mau makan sesuatu yang hangat? Aku yang traktir." Tawarnya dan Seokjin segera mengangguk cepat sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ide Namjoon.

"Kurasa ada restoran _samgyetang_ di sekitar sini." Namjoon masih belum mengenal betul kawasan elit tempatnya tinggal saat ini, namun ia merasa pernah melihat restoran yang ia maksud saat mencari jalan pintas menuju rumah barunya, seingatnya restoran itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Aku tahu tempat itu, aku pernah ke sana dengan Taehyung." Ucap Seokjin seraya membuka payungnya dan menyerahkan satu payung lagi pada suaminya, yang tanpa ia sadari telah memasang wajah masam kala mendengar nama Taehyung keluar dari bibirnya. Namjoon masih merasa tak mudah untuk 'menerima' Taehyung, karena ia pernah melihat pemuda itu mencium bibir Seokjin tepat di depan matanya, dan Namjoon berusaha untuk menghapus kenangan itu dari ingatannya. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya belum mengenal Seokjin lebih dalam, Namjoon hendak menanyakan perihal Taehyung, tapi tidak sekarang. Untuk itu, ia hanya diam tanpa kata dan membuka payungnya dengan gerakan sedikit keras hingga tak sengaja merusaknya.

" _Oops..._ "

" _Yah_! Namjoon-ah, kau merusak payungnya."

Melihat kecerobohan suaminya, Seokjin terus menggumamkan kata-kata kejengkelannya dan percuma bagi Namjoon untuk minta maaf, untuk itu ia hanya tersenyum kecut dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Payung yang hendak dipakai olehnya terbuka dengan arah yang terbalik dan gerigi penyangganya ada yang patah, mustahil untuk mengembalikan benda malang itu ke kondisi semula.

"Satu payung untuk berdua tidak akan muat karena bahuku selebar lautan." Diakhiri dengan helaan nafas pasrah, Seokjin menghentikan omelan kecilnya, ia menyodorkan payung yang telah ia buka sendiri sebelumnya pada Namjoon, "Kau yang bawa." Setelah gagang payung itu berganti tangan, Seokjin berdiri di samping Namjoon untuk meraih lengannya yang bebas dan memeluknya erat hingga mereka saling berhimpitan, "Berdoa saja agar sebagian dari tubuh kita tidak basah." Gumam Seokjin kembali.

"Bukan _'kah_ ini romantis?" Bisik Namjoon, ia mulai melangkah keluar halte dan gerakannya diikuti Seokjin, yang mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Namjoon. Rintik air hujan yang cukup deras menghujam alat pelindung satu-satunya yang mereka gunakan dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras diatas kepala.

"Apa maksudmu romantis?" Cukup mengejutkan bagi Seokjin karena bahunya tidak basah, lalu ia menyadari kalau Namjoon mengarahkan payung yang mereka berdua pakai sepenuhnya untuk dirinya, "Hei, bahu kananmu basah." Seokjin mencoba memperingati Namjoon saat melihat air hujan membasahi sebagian dari tubuhnya yang tanpa perlindungan apa ' _pun_ hingga jaket yang ia kenakan basah kuyub.

"Coba kau perhatikan," Namjoon mengabaikan peringatan dari Seokjin, tidak masalah baginya untuk memberikan payung itu padanya karena memang sejak awal, benda yang sedang ia genggam itu adalah _hak_ Seokjin. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, dibalik pengorbanan kecilnya, Namjoon menyadari kalau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah bukti kalau dirinya mulai rela mengorbankan sesuatu untuk Seokjin, dimulai dari tindakan kecil, suatu saat nanti mungkin Namjoon akan rela untuk menyerahkan nyawanya demi seseorang yang telah ia nikahi itu, "kau, aku, hujan, satu payung untuk berdua, aspal basah dan jalan yang temaram, bukan 'kah itu romantis?"

"Iya, iya," Nampaknya Seokjin tak mengerti, atau pura-pura tak mengerti karena ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua telinganya. Namjoon telah mempelajari kebiasaannya tersebut, hal itu terjadi, ketika dirinya merasa malu, kertika ia menjadi pusat perhatian, dan ketika Namjoon mengucapkan hal manis padanya atau tentang dirinya, "apa _'pun_ itu, bahumu masih basah Namjoon-ah." Namjoon menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia akan membuat Seokjin _jatuh_ kali ini.

"Aku harap hujan tidak akan berhenti dan kita tidak pernah sampai," Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di bawah cahaya lampu yang menerangi jalanan, "karena jika seperti itu, kita akan terus jalan berdua, dengan kau yang menggenggam tanganku seperti ini, mencari kehangatan dari tubuhku di bawah hujan pertama di musim semi." Tatapan mereka bertemu sesaat setelah Namjoon mengutarakan isi hatinya, tak terbantahkan baginya kalau Seokjin memang telah mengubah hidupnya yang semula monokrom menjadi lebih memiliki warna, ia mengira akan sederhana pada awalnya, tapi jatuh cinta dengan Seokjin adalah pengalaman yang berbeda, belum pernah Namjoon merasakannya, rasa ingin membagi kebahagiaan hingga penderitaannya pada seseorang.

Dengan Seokjin, Namjoon merasa mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Kim Seokjin, aku mencintaimu."

Suara hujan tak menutupi ucapan tulus yang Namjoon utarakan untuknya, seolah apa yang terjadi disekitarnya berjalan lebih lambat. Saat Namjoon meraih pinggangnya untuk membawanya ke sebuah pelukan hangat sekali _'pun,_ Seokjin masih berusaha menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Debaran di jantungnya seolah menulikannya dari hujaman air pada bumi pertiwi di sekeliling mereka, bisikan lembut Namjoon pada telinganya menyadarkan Seokjin akan sesuatu.

Namjoon telah menyelamatkannya, ia mengangkat Seokjin dari dasar jurang yang gelap untuk kembali melihat cahaya. Waktu yang semula telah terhenti kini kembali berjalan dengan awal yang baru. Satu tetes air bak kristal mengalir dari balik kelopak mata Seokjin kala ia berkedip, tanpa isakan, tanpa suara, ia Seokjin menangis karena ia akhirnya bahagia karena peneritaan yang selama ini membebaninya seolah telah terangkat, kini, ia memiliki harapan.

"Namjoon-ah, aku-" Seokjin membuka suara, tetapi Namjoon menghentikannya dengan satu kecupan kecil di kening seraya tersenyum lembut, _dimple_ yang menjadi pesona Namjoon sejak dulu terlihat bersama dengan cekungan manis di bibirnya hingga Seokjin tak mampu memilih kata yang tepat untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untukmu," Ucap Namjoon seraya mengusap lembut pipi kanan Seokjin dari jejak air mata, kemudian mengecup kelopak mata kirinya, "aku tahu kita harus lebih saling mengenal lebih dalam lagi," kembali saling menatap, dan tak ada sentuhan dan kecupan lagi dari Namjoon, hanya tatapan dalam yang ia berikan untuk Seokjin, seolah ia juga bicara dari pantulan iris kelabunya, dari pantulan itu ia hanya dapat melihat bayangan dari dirinya seorang, "tapi aku mau mengakhiri proses pendekatan ini dan menjadikanmu milikku sekarang, hanya untukku."

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya, Namjoon masih pada kesungguhan hatinya, dan Seokjin yang mendadak ragu pada dirinya sendiri. Apa ia pantas mendapatkan cinta Namjoon? Seokjin melihat kedalam bayang masa lalunya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tak layak untuk mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari seseorang yang semula telah ia coba untuk manfaatkan demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Seokjin juga belum yakin akan perasaannya pada Namjoon, belakangan ini segalanya memang seolah telah berubah, Namjoon menjadi orang penting baginya yang ia butuhkan dan ia juga merasa lengkap bila didekatnya.

"Namjoon, aku tidak yakin apa aku-"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Senyum lembut Namjoon belum menghilang dari wajah tampannya, ia meraih tangan kiri Seokjin dan membawanya untuk menyentuh bagian dari dada, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak, "Kau pantas menerima kesempatan kedua, lepaskan apa yang membebanimu, dan jadi _'lah_ bagian dalam hidupku." Kembali, satu hingga dua tetes air mata mengalir dari balik kelopak mata Seokjin tak berkedip memandang pria yang tengah menyatakan perasaannya, ia merasa begitu dicintai dan perasaan itu membuatnya takut, ia takut jika kedepannya ternyata tak seindah dalam angan-angannya.

"Bukan ' _kah_ kau yang memintanya?" Kini Namjoon memandangnya dengan sendu, dan Seokjin melepaskan satu isakan kecil saat menatapnya, "Kau telah meminta kesempatan itu padaku saat kau bilang kalau kau ingin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan sebaliknya di hari itu di apartemen lamaku." Bagaimana mungkin Seokjin bisa melupakan hari itu? Hari saat pertama kalinya ia berusaha untuk jujur pada seseorang tentang apa yang ia rasakan, di hadapan Namjoon, Seokjin tak perlu memasang senyum palsunya dan dapat menangis atau tertawa sesuka hatinya.

Kesempatan kedua itu memang ada, dan Seokjin memilikinya. Ia tak perlu takut untuk merasakan cinta lagi, dan kali ini, tidak ada kesalahan pada cinta yang akan ia bagi, karena hatinya akan ia berikan pada orang yang tepat. Kim Namjoon.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan darimu." Suara Namjoon terdengar lebih berat saat mengucapkannya, Seokjin belum pernah merasa begitu terintimidasi oleh sebuah pernyataan cinta, lagi pula tak terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menolak Namjoon. "Pikirkan 'lah dahulu, lupakan yang lain dan pastikan kalau kau hanya menginginkanku." Entah apa yang terjadi, Namjoon sedang _memaksanya_ , tapi Seokjin menyukainya, ia menyukai tiap kata yang Namjoon gunakan untuk menyudutkannya agar ia tak menolaknya.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyimpan jawabannya nanti. Lagi pula, ia tidak bisa bilang 'tidak' 'kan? Ia hanya kembali menggenggam tangan Namjoon, menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan menggantinya dengan tersenyum, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di ujung bibir suaminya seraya membisikan kata, "Aku sangat bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu. Aku akan memikirkannya Namjoon-ah." Namjoon membalasnya dengan satu lagi ciuman di pipi kanan Seokjin, dan mereka kembali berjalan untuk makan malam berdua di sebuah restoran sederhana. Masih dalam kehangatan yang Seokjin dan Namjoon bagi lewat senyum dan tawa, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga hujan reda.

 _mamoru._

Sudah hampir malam dan Hoseok belum kembali entah dari mana. Sejak Sowon datang, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dan Yoongi mulai khawatir karena Hoseok yang selalu memberinya kabar kemana dan dimana dirinnya jika hendak pergi atau pulang terlambat, sudah mulai melupakan _kebiasaannya_ dan tak pernah memberi kabar seperti itu lagi.

Pantas 'kah Yoongi merasa khawatir? Tentu saja, mereka berbagi satu apartemen, dan Yoongi sudah menganggap Hoseok seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Namun lebih dari itu, kekhawatiran yang Yoongi rasakan berbeda, ada rasa takut yang lain, di lain rasa takutnya jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada sahabatnya itu, Yoongi juga merasa takut bila Hoseok 'mencampakannya'.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia tak seharusnya memikirkan hal seperti itu, ia merasa kalau apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang adalah sebuah lelucon. Hoseok hanya menganggapnya teman, dan begitu juga dirinya. Bukan 'lah urusannya jika Hoseok dimana, dengan siapa dan sedang apa malam ini.

" _Pabbo..._ " Entah siapa yang Yoongi maki, ia hanya duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tengah dengan lampu yang telah padam. Dalam keheningan, Yoongi terus memandangi layar _smartphone_ -nya yang hanya menampilkan _wallpaper_ seekor anak anjing peliharaan keluarganya di Daegu yang ia beri nama Min Holly. Mendadak, Yoongi merasakan kerinduan yang amat dalam pada keluarganya, ia ingin sekali pulang ke Daegu, bertemu dengan orang tuanya, memasak bersama kakak laki-lakinya, dan mengajak Holly bermain. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan akhirnya jatuh melewati pipi dan menetes tepat di layar ponselnya.

Yoongi tak biasa menangis, tak mudah baginya meneteskan air matanya karena ia terbiasa menutupi emosinya dengan bersikap seolah-olah ia tak peduli atau malas menanggapinya. Tapi malam ini, Yoongi merasa benar-benar sedih, ia kesepian.

"Oh!?"

Saat seseorang membuka pintu apartemennya dan Hoseok, Yoongi buru-buru menyeka air matanya, ia tak mau siapa 'pun melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan benar saja, Hoseok akhirnya pulang dan ia nampak terkejut pada keberadaan Yoongi di ruang tengah dengan pencahayaan yang minim.

"Ya Tuhan, Yoongi hyung. Ku kira kau hantu!" Walau 'pun Yoongi hanya duduk dan memunggunginya di saat ruangan sedang dalam kondisi hampir gelap gulita, tapi Hoseok mengenalinya. Lantas, ia membuka sepatu dan menghidupkan lampu, lalu berjalan ke arah sahabatnya yang mulai berdiri dengan posisi masih memunggunginya, "Apa kau sedang menungguku?" Tanya Hoseok seraya melepas tas dan juga mantel untuk kemudian ia letakan di atas sofa. "Hyung?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak bisa tidur dan akhirnya duduk termenung disini." Yoongi menjawab seadanya, ia sama sekali tak berbalik untuk melihat Hoseok yang berdiri di belakannya, Yoongi tahu pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menggumamkan sebuah permintaan maaf tapi ia seolah menulikan telinganya, setelah pergulatan batin yang dirinya alami beberapa saat lalu, Yoongi merasa begitu lelah. Ia mengabaikan panggilan dari Hoseok, dan hanya berjalan dengan langkah yang lemas menuju kamarnya, "Aku sangat lelah dan akan tidur kembali." Sebelum Yoongi menutup pintu kamarnya, Hoseok menahannya terlebih dahulu dan ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Hyung, kau marah padaku?" Yoongi segera menggeleng sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan Hoseok, ia tak ingin berdebat dengannya, untuk itu ia segera menoleh, mengangkat wajahnya agar mereka bertatapan, dan memasang wajah malasnya seperti biasa. Yoongi tak bohong soal rasa lelahnya, ia hanya berbohong tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan dan ia rasakan pada Hoseok.

"Keluar 'lah, aku benar-benar le-" Tidak sampai Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan bahwa tubuh lelahnya dipeluk dengan erat hingga dirinya hampir sesak nafas. Tetapi bukan itu yang tengah ia pikirkan, pelukan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba cukup membuatnya terbelalak karena terkejut dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain merasakan betapa eratnya rengkuhan pria itu.

"Kalau memang kau tidak marah, jangan abaikan aku." Hoseok benci diabaikan, bukan berarti ia haus akan perhatian, tapi ia akan merasa lebih baik bila Yoongi mencaci atau memukulnya dari pada mengabaikannya jika ia memang marah atau kecewa padanya. Ia sangat mengenal Yoongi lebih dari siapa 'pun, ia sangat tahu alasan dibalik sikap Yoongi meski 'pun yang bersangkutan tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya, Hoseok adalah orang yang peka, selain membuat Yoongi marah, ia juga membuatnya sedih.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mengabaikanku." Bisik Yoongi, ia tak bergerak dalam pelukan Hoseok, ia tak menerimanya atau menolak rengkuhan itu, ia hanya berdiri diam dalam pelukan eratnya, menyadari betapa sulit posisinya saat ini.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu," Hoseok berbisik lirih, tangan kirinya ia letakan di belakang kepala Yoongi hingga rambutnya yang halus menembus sela-sela jemarinya, sebelah tangannya lagi ia letakan di pinggang Yoongi, membuat pelukannya makin erat seolah Hoseok memang tak berniat untuk melepaskannya. "seharian aku disibukan dengan kegiatan kampus, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku yang menggantikan posisi Namjoon sebagai ketua pelaksana, belum lagi _deadline_ di studio, setelahnya aku membantu Sowon di apartemennya. Aku ingin mengajakmu tapi kau terlihat lelah jadi aku pergi sendiri. Maaf kalau aku tak sempat memberi kabar."

"Aku tak meminta penjelasanmu." Lagi. Yoongi mengucapkan hal yang tak selaras dengan isi hatinya.

"Tapi prilakumu seolah kau memintanya dariku." Kata-kata yang Hoseok lontarkan menjadi bumerang bagi Yoongi, membuatnya hanya terdiam dan tak berkutik. Hoseok mulai tak nyaman dengan diamnya Yoongi, ia membelai surai kecoklatan milik pria yang ada dalam pelukannya, bermaksud membuatnya lebih tenang. "Berhenti 'lah bersikap seolah-olah kita ini orang lain. Maki saja aku jika kau memang menginginkan hal itu."

"Jung Hoseok bodoh..." Senyum Hoseok mengembang tulus, ia merasa lebih baik seperti ini dibandingkan dengan menghadapi diamnya Yoongi dan menerima ucapan dinginnya yang menutupi emosi yang sebenarnya. Hal itu akan sangat menyiksa bagi Yoongi, dan ia tak mau jika orang yang ia sayangi tersiksa karenanya.

" _Ne,_ hyung. Maafkan aku karena sudah melakukan hal bodoh dan membuatmu khawatir." Satu kecupan kecil Hoseok berikan di pipi Yoongi yang terkejut menerima apa yang baru saja Hoseok lakukan padanya, "Min Yoongi..." Saat Hoseok hendak mencium bibirnya, Yoongi menghentikannya dengan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya telah merah sempurna dan ia terlihat begitu panik.

"Ho-Hoseok! Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Dengan setengah berteriak Yoongi melepas mulut Hoseok dari kedua tangannya lalu melepas pelukan mereka, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan 'topeng' yang sejak tadi ia pakai telah terlepas sempurnya, kantuknya hilang, dan ia mendadak tak mampu mengendalikan deru nafasnya.

"Aku mau menciummu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau mau menciumku? Apa maksudmu!?"

"Apa aku salah mencium pacar sendiri?"

"Hah?! Pacar apa? Siapa?"

"Loh?"

"LOH???"

Malam itu, Hoseok dan Yoongi terus terjaga, dengan lampu yang menyala terang hanya di apartemen mereka, menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga subuh tiba. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah keesokan harinya.

 _mamoru._

Satu dehaman canggung keluar. Jungkook tak menyangka hari _seperti_ ini akan datang, ia memutuskan untuk bicara setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, berusaha mencari celah untuk mengetahui maksud dibalik semua ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membuat err... pertemuan ini?" Dengan sedikit jeda di hampir bagian akhir pada kalimatnya, Jungkook menatap aneh Jimin yang tersenyum ceria seraya mengunyah _strawberry shortcake_ yang tersedia di atas meja, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Taehyung yang dengan santai menyesap _afternoon tea_ yang telah disediakan khusus tanpa gula untuknya.

"Kurasa ini akan menyenangkan, kau, mantan musuhku dan Jiminnie, teman baruku, duduk bersama dalam jamuan teh sore di kebun belakang rumah keluarga Kim." Taehyung menyahut, yang dibalas tatapan sinis oleh Jungkook. Ia sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu olehnya, jadi Taehyung hanya mengabaikannya dan terus menyesap teh beraroma _camomile_ itu dengan santai.

"Musuh?" Jimin bertanya dengan ujung bibirnya yang penuh dengan krim, Taehyung yang gemas dibuatnya menyeka bagian itu dengan serbet yang ada di atas meja, membuat Jimin merona oleh tindakan manisnya.

"Ya, Jungkook dulu adalah musuhku, ia marah padaku karena aku berusaha merebut Jin hyu-aaww!" Taehyung mengaduh saat merasakan tendangan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan pada tulang keringnya, ia memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan seolah ingin membalas tendangannya dengan apa _'pun_ itu yang nampu membayar rasa sakitnya. Jungkook juga sama, ia memelototi pria yang masih mengaduh kesakitan itu dan menggumamkan sumpah serapah tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Merebut Jin hyung?" Jimin tak menyadari 'pertengkaran sengit' antara Jungkook dan Taehyung, ia menghentikan menyuapkan cemilan sorenya ke dalam mulut, dan memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada kata-kata yang Taehyung sampaikan padanya barusan.

Jungkook tak akan membiarkan informasi yang sensitif itu tersebar begitu saja, karenanya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, dan bertanya, "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa maksud dari pertemuan ini? Aku bahkan tak mengundang kalian ke rumahku."

Seperempat jam lalu, ia yang sedang mempelajari makalah bisnis yang ayahnya berikan untuknya analisa, mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenalinya. Jungkook mengabaikannya. Hingga panggilan ke empat membuat Jungkook akhirnya menanggapi panggilan tersebut, dan ia mendengar Park Jimin mengenalkan dirinya lalu bicara dengan santai seolah mereka teman lama, Jungkook tak mengerti, ia hanya memberi tanggapan seadanya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat Jimin memberitahunya kalau ia dan Taehyung akan segera menuju rumahnya.

Sejujurnya Jungkook tak keberatan akan kedatangan mereka, tapi untuk apa? Apa tujuannya?

"Aku sudah minta izin pada Ahjumma, kalau kita akan mengadakan perjamuan teh sore setiap hari minggu di rumah dari masing-masing kita bertiga, dan hari ini giliran rumahmu." Ucap Jimin, Jungkook bersyukur kalau ia mudah teralihkan perhatiannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal pada ucapan pemuda mungil itu, membuat Jungkook menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan dagu terangkat, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih jauh dari apa yang barusan Jimin ucapkan.

"Kenapa kau memutuskannya sendiri Jimin-ssi? Dan-tunggu dulu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau akrab dengan ibuku." Sebelah alis Jungkook naik, dahinya berkerut dan reaksinya itu mengundang Taehyung yang tak segan memukul lehernya seraya tertawa saat melakukannya.

"Hei~ sudah 'lah, santai saja, apa salahnya jika Jimin akrab dengan ibumu? Kalian kan bersaudara." Taehyung memang benar, mereka bersaudara berdasarkan hukum. Namun tetap saja, sedikit aneh bagi Jungkook kala mendengar kalau ternyata ibunya akrab dengan Jimin. Sejak kapan mereka berkomunikasi? Ibunya selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis di luar Negeri sejak pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Tetapi Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan hal itu, dan bertanya kembal tentang arti dari pertemuan ini.

"Oke, oke. Tapi apa maksud dan tujuan dari pertemuan ini?"

"Tadinya aku mau agar perjamuan ini dihadiri tujuh orang selain kita bertiga. Namjoon hyung, Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung dan Hoseok hyung harusnya ikut tapi mereka sibuk dengan rumah tangga mereka masing-masing." Jimin kembali menyuapkan potongan kue yang sebelumnya tertunda, ia ingat kalau Namjoon selalu mengajarkannya untuk tak menyisakan makanan karena akan sayang sekali jika terbuang.

"Huh? Hoseok hyung dan Yoongi hyung sudah menikah?" Taehyung meletakan cangkir tehnya dengan suara yang sedikit kasar, ia tak menyangka bila dua orang yang kepribadiannya bertolak-belakang itu bisa menjalin kasih.

"Tidak sih, Ah! Maksudku belum~ Hanya saja mereka itu seperti pasangan di sinetron komedi, lagi pula mereka tinggal dalam satu atap." Jimin terkekeh pelan saat mendeskripsikan hubungan antara Hoseok dan Yoongi lewat pandangannya, ia sudah mengenal mereka sangat lama, untuk itu Jimin mengerti betapa 'payahnya' Hoseok mau 'pun Yoongi

pada perasaan tidak diketahui oleh mereka sendiri.

"Aah~ jadi tinggal kita bertiga? Sekumpulan pria lajang." Canda Taehyung.

"Yup!" Jimin menjawab dengan anggukan cepat.

Terbesit dalam benak Taehyung untuk segera melepas masa lajangnya, tapi ia harus berusaha lebih giat untuk membuat orang yang ia sukai 'melihatnya' dan menyadari eksistesinya. Helaan nafas perlahan Taehyung hembuskan, menyukai orang _itu_ ternyata lebih melelahkan dari ekspektasinta.

 _'Kim Taehyung, kau harus bersabar. Penantianmu akan segera berakhir.'_ Taehyung berucap dalam hati untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan hitung aku." Protes Jungkook seraya membuang muka, ia tak mau jika wajah murungnya dilihat orang lain. Bagaimana _'pun_ ia masih merasa sulit untuk melepas Seokjin.

"Oh? Jungkook sudah punya pacar?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, ia hanya mengetahui sebagian kecil informasi tentang Jungkook karena mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali dan Seokjin juga jarang bercerita mengenai adiknya itu padanya. Mereka bersaudara dan Jimin ingin lebih akrab dan mengenal Jungkook jika diperbolehkan.

"Satu-satunya _pacar_ Jungkook adalah kakaknya." Ledek Taehyung, ia sudah berantisipasi bila Jungkook kembali menendangnya atau balas memukulnya dan benar saja, pria yang lebih muda darinya itu hendak memukul lengannya tapi Taehyung lebih dulu menangkisnya.

"Bisa _'kah_ kau diam?!"

"Kalau begitu, buat aku diam."

"Hei, hei. Ayolah~ Kita bertemu bukan untuk bertengkar, lebih baik kita buat vlog."

 _mamoru._

"Hyung, apa kau sudah dengar? Jimin berkumpul dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung sore ini." Namjoon bicara dengan mulut yang masih penuh busa pasta gigi. Ia dan Seokjin sedang menggosok gigi bersama, dan pria yang tepat berada di sebelahnya itu menanggapi ucapannya dengan mengangguk ceria seraya masih menyikat gigi depannya.

"Aku sudah liat vlog-nya tadi. _Kiyowo_ ~" Ucap Seokjin setelah ia dan Namjoon membuang busa yang tersisa, lalu menghapusnya dengan basuhan air mengalir. "Aku senang melihat mereka akrab." Dengan hampir bersamaan mereka membasuh wajah untuk memakai _facial foam._ Seokjin menuangkan cairan beraroma susu itu pada telapak tangannya kemudian menyerahkan botol pembersih wajah itu bergantian pada Namjoon.

"Akrab? Yang kulihat mereka saling memaki saat berdebat tentang _chocolate mint_." Namjoon berucap sambil menggosokan _foam_ lembut itu pada wajahnya, mengusapnya di bagian hidung dan philtrumnya. Gerakan tangan Seokjin pada wajahnya hampir seirama, untuk sesaat kemudian ia membasuhnya dan Namjoon turut melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya.

"Jungkook memang sangat menyukai _chocolate mint_ , tapi aku sama sekali tak menyukainya." Seokjin menyeka wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang telah tersedia, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Namjoon setelah dirinya selesai. Melakukannya membuat dada Seokjin sesak karena debaran yang kian menderu. Sulit ia percaya bahwa pria yang sedang ia usap wajahnya itu telah menyatakan cintanya beberapa jam yang lalu padanya.

"Aku juga tak suka." Namjoon merasa kalau wajahnya sudah cukup kering, untuk itu ia menarik lembut handuk yang Seokjin gunakan untuk menyeka wajahnya dan menaruhnya di dekat _washtafel_. Kemudian Namjoon membawa kedua tangan Seokjin yang masih ada di dekat wajahnya untuk mengalungkannya di lehernya, ia meraih pinggang Seokjin dan merengkuhnya. "Aku belum menciummu hari ini."

"Harus _'kah_ kau melakukan itu?" Seokjin dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya kian menjadi-jadi oleh tindakan Namjoon, jarak antara mereka terlalu dekat, hingga dirinya tak mampu mengalingkan pandangannya dari iris kelabu Namjoon yang mebatapnya dalam.

"Bibir itu seolah mengundangku untuk selalu mengecupnya, seolah aku akan nelangsa bila tak menyentuhnya sehari saja." Bisik Namjoon tepat di depan bibirnya, Seokjin tak memiliki pilihan selain memberikan apa yang suaminya inginkan. Satu kecupan lembut saling mereka berikan saat akhirnya bibir Seokjin dan Namjoon bertemu.

Namjoon memanjakannya dengan lumatan dan hisapan kecil pada bibir _plump_ -nya, Seokjin mengikuti iraman ciumannya, hingga mereka merasa cukup. Namjoon melepas ciumannya dan memberikan satu lagi kecupan kecil pada kening Seokjin, ia kembali membawa tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Ah, satu lagi, hyung. Kali ini pastikan kalau matamu terbuka." Namjoon mengubah posisi berdirinya, ia memunggungi cermin dan membiarkan Seokjin bediri berlawanan arah hingga ia dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya dan punggung Namjoon. Kedua mata karamel Seokjin terbuka lebar saat Namjoon tiba-tiba menciumnya, hanya satu kecupan polos dan singkat. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Ciuman tadi untuk apa? Kenapa aku harus melihatnya?" Seokjin tak mengerti, kenapa Namjoon membuatnya melihat pantulan mereka yang sedang berciuman di cermin.

"Karena kau melihat kita berciuman di cermin itu, kuharap apa yang kau lihat tadi akan terbawa ke dalam mimpimu." Seokjin tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Namjoon, ia tak mampu menebak apa yang Namjoon inginkan dan ingin lakukan. Seokjin harap ia memiliki kendali untuk menutupi rona di wajahnya dan kemampuan untuk menahan debaran yang terus menerus berderu tak menentu karena hal itu membuatnya sesak, tentu saja dalam artian menyenangkan.

"Ayo tidur." Namjoon tertawa pelan, ia merangkul Seokjin yang masih menahan malu dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Untuk saat ini, kamar tidur mereka masih terpisah, Namjoon masih menempati kamar tamu yang terletak di depan kamar utama yang menjadi kamar Seokjin.

"Selamat malam, Jin hyung."

"Selamat malam, Namjoon-ah."

Kedua pintu tertutup bersamaan. Memisahkan Namjoon yang terus tersenyum penuh arti dalam tidurnya dan Seokjin yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan segera terlelap.

 _"Kim Namjoon, kau membuatku gila.._

 ** _to be continued_**

 _note..._

 **Happy Yoongi Day!!**

saya sisipkan momen _sope_ di chapter ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun uri Yoongichi uwu~ Let's celebrate Our Inspirational Man's Birthday and shower him with a lot of love [insert purple love emoji here]

Hai~ minggu ini adalah giliran _mamoru._ update, minggu depan jatahnya _Light on Me._ Karena kerjaan saya mulai banyak lagi. Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa meng- _update_ dua-duanya :'( saya hanya bisa ketik satu ff, biasanya saya ketik tiap malam sebelum saya tidur atau ada waktu luang, tergantung kapan idenya datang hahaha

saya ga nyangka kalau adegan 'nyuci' di chapter lalu ternyata sukses bikin baper banyak reader-nim xD saya lagi seneng ketik adegan manis dan fluff sih~ semoga reader-nim menyukainya uwu

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **YM01**

saya juga senyum2 sendiri baca review kamu~ di tiap ff saya maknae line emang jadi tukang cockblock hahahay

 **monsterSJ**

mereka masih berbunga-bunga sekarang ga tau ntar sore fufufufu

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

kenapa sama otaknya Apple-san? Are you okay? uwu

 **loveiscurl**

Punya Namjoon pas Jimin dateng langsung turun :( but, is okay~ bisa kapan-kapan 'kan udah pasangan suami-suami uwu chapter ini masih calm kok, saya masih mau NamJin menikmati kisah kasih mereka sebelum saya bikin mereka *sensor* Syukurlah~ berkembangnya saya dalam menulis itu berkat kalian~ ILY

 **deebul**

wahahaha sejujurnya saya sendiri sering ngebayangin NamJin flirting di tempat tak biasa(?)

 **rayvin2529**

Uri NamJin President enak ya bisa liat NamJin mesra-mesraan setiap hari... saya iri hahaha minggu ini jatah mamoru dulu~ minggu lalu saya ga begitu sibuk tp minggu ini kerjaan saya numpuk hikseu~

 **AngAng13**

huhuhu maaf udah bikin kalian sedih *peluk satu-satu* hmm benar sekali~ perjalanan masih panjang~ pas NamJin lagi sayang-sayangnya, saya akan bikin mereka *sensor* lalu Jungkook akan *sensor* muuuhihihihi *ketawa jahat*

 **Rett Black**

waaahh selamat datang~ saya juga jatuh cinta sama Namjoon, di real life dan ff hahaha saya juga lagi suka ngetik adegan manis sih hehe bagaimana dengan chapter ini? sudah lebih manis dari sebelumnya kah? Drabble NamJin? *miras* Saya akan coba buat kalau begitu~ Terima kasih sarannya, ILY ganbarimasu~

 **QnQueen**

saya usahakan tidak membuat konflik yang terlalu berat tapi saya ga janji kalau konfliknya nanti akan membuat kapal kita 'baik-baik' saja uwu hahaha semoga uri Queen juga menyukai chapter ini~ ILY

 **und**

JIMINNIEEEEEEEE~ dia harus bersuara soalnya kalo kaki kelamaan di rendam di air cucian bisa melepuh wkwkwkwk

 **Goldenaidakko**

Goldenさんは今 どこに住んでいますか？日本ならすぐに会いたいです〜 armyの友人が欲しい (泣)

 **Guest**

Hayati, pelase kuat 'lah~ aku padamu~ uwu

 **I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**

 _sampai jumpa~_


	11. part 11 : here comes trouble

**_mamoru_**.

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _(part eleven :_ _here comes trouble_

Namjoon terpaksa duduk sendirian karena ia datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Hoseok memintanya untuk datang di _cafe_ yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Awalnya Namjoon pikir salah satu sahabatnya itu menjauhinya, tapi memang kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, Hoseok hanya terlalu sibuk sehingga tak sadar telah mengabaikannya, sesuai dengan apa yang Yoongi katakan padanya.

Selama menunggu sahabatnya itu, ia memuka laptop dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya seraya memeriksa surat yang masuk lewat _e-mail._ Disela kegiatannya menyaring teori ahli untuk menuntaskan masalah pada pembahasan yang ia kerjakan, Namjoon berbalas pesan dengan Seokjin, senyum disertai _dimple_ -nya yang menawan terpasang indah di wajah tampannya saat ia menerima pesan balasan dengan nada _aegyo_ disertai _emoji_ khas seorang Kim Seokjin saat berbalas pesan.

"Teganya kau tersenyum seperti itu saat aku, sahabatmu, sedang menderita."

Namjoon mendongak untuk melihat raut wajah merana Hoseok dihadapannya, ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tidur selama dua hari. Kantung mata, wajah pucat, dan rambut yang agak berantakan. Sekali lihat orang awam yang tak mengenalnya sekali _'pun_ pasti langsung tahu kalau ia sedang bermasalah. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hoseok-ah?"

Hoseok tak kunjung menjawanya, ia hanya duduk terdiam. _Ice_ _Americano_ yang telah ia pesan lewat Namjoon juga tak kunjung ia sesap, membiarkan lelehan es pada minuman itu membuat hambar rasa kopinya. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Hoseok, dan Namjoon khawatir dibuatnya, sahabatnya yang biasanya ceria itu terlihat bersedih dan merasa kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. Ia yang selalu terlihat bagai mentari pagi itu telah meredupkan cahayanya. Namjoon memberanikan diri untul memberi spekulasi yang kemungkinan besarnya ada hubungannya dengan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi hyung?"

Dan benar saja, tangis Hoseok pecah setelah mendengar nama Yoongi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang bersilang di atas meja, tersedu tapi tidak begitu keras, ia sadar bahwa mereka sedang ada di tempat umum walau _cafe_ sekarang ini dalam keadaan sepi.

"Ho-Hoseok-ah?" Namjoon menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya yang kini bergetar, apa yang ia lihat saat inu bukan hal yang baru atau _'pun_ hal yang sering terjadi. Hoseok pernah menangis dihadapannya ini, dan alasannya selalu sama, karena ia bertengkar dengan Yoongi. Yang perlu Namjoon ketahui adalah alasan dari pertengkaran mereka, setelah itu ia akan membantu kedua sahabatnya itu berbaikan. "Ungkapkan saja perlahan-lahan, kalian akan baik-baik saja." Kata-kata Namjoon berhasil membuat Hoseok mendongak dan kini menatapnya, wajahnya sembab tapi tangisnya telah berhenti.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda." Ungkap Hoseok setelah ia dapat mengatur nafasnya, Namjoon mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk sahabatnya itu minum sebelum melajutkan penjelasannya, "Kau ingat saat aku bercerita padamu kalau aku menyatakan cintaku pada Yoongi hyung setelah pesta pernikahanmu dan ia menjawab 'ya'?" Namjoon memincingkan kedua matanya, ia berusaha menelaah maksud dari ucapan Hoseok dan tersadar bahwa yang sahabatnya katakan itu memiliki 'banyak informasi baru dan rancu'.

"Tunggu dulu-" Namjoon tak bermaksud untuk menyela lanjutan dari penjelasan yang Hoseok berikan, tapi ia merasa harus menkonfirmasi satu, atau beberapa hal dahulu sebelum sahabatnya itu melanjutkan. "Kau bilang kau menyatakan cintamu pada Yoongi hyung? Setelah pesta pernikahanku dengan Jin hyung? Dan ia menjawab 'Iya' untuk menjadi pacarmu?" Bagi Namjoon, ini adalah berita besar, tapi ada suatu hal yang berbeda dari ucapan Hoseok sebelumnya, hari ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengarkan tentang semua ini, Hoseok maupun Yoongi tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, Namjoon dengan raut wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung dan Hoseok yang masih berusaha menahan tangis yang hendak membuncah kembali, namun ia menyadari satu hal yang cukup membuat dirinya sendiri sama terkejutnya dengan Namjoon.

"Oh? Aku belum menceritakannya padamu ya?" Hoseok balik bertanya dan Namjoon mengusap wajahnya, ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya seraya tertawa kecil. Hoseok memperhatikannya, ia menggaruk pipi kiri dengan jari telunjuknya, merasa canggung akan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada sahabatnya.

"Berarti sudah 5 bulan lamanya kau dan Yoongi hyung berpacaran? Begitu?" Namjoon bertanya kembali, ia menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat gelengan pelan yang Hoseok lakukan sebagai jawaban. Namjoon semakin heran, jika Hoseok menyatakan cintanya dan Yoongi menjawab 'Iya' bukan berarti mereka berpacaran saat ini? Lalu mengapa? Apa mereka sudah putus sekarang? Jika hal itu terjadi, sebagai seorang sahabat, Namjoon menyayangkan hal tersebut, ia adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta hanya saja terlalu lamban untuk menyadarinya dan kondisi tersebut semakin 'sempurna' karena Yoongi yang memiliki kepribadian _tsundere_.

Namjoon turut berbahagia jika akhirnya kedua sahabatnya itu bersatu, ia akan sangat senang bila mendengarnya. Tapi sungguh disayangkan saat ia baru mendengar bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu memang telah berpacaran dan selang beberapa detik kemudian Hoseok mengatakan bahwa mereka, mungkin, telah berpisah.

"Akan kuceritakan kilas baliknya." Namjoon mengangguk, ia akan mendengarkan apa yang Hoseok katakan dengan sabar, "Kau pasti ingat saat kita ber-tujuh pesta di rumahmu dan bermain _game_ hingga mabuk?" Namjoon mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia menutup laptop yang sebelumnya masih terbuka agar tetap fokus pada kisah yang hendak Hoseok sampaikan. "Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit sadar, malam itu aku pergi ke kamar Yoongi hyung, ia terlihat begitu damai, indah, menggemaskan, tampan, mempesona-"

"Iya, iya, oke, cerita 'kan apa yang terjadi saat itu, intinya saja." Sebelumnya Namjoon memang memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dengan sabar, tapi ia juga enggan menerima informasi yang tak perlu, untuk itu ia menyela ucapan Hoseok dan untungnya saja pria dihadapannta itu mengerti karena ia menjawab perintahnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Malam itu aku terus memandanginya, dan aku menyatakan cintaku saat itu, kukira dia tertidur tapi ternyata Yoongi hyung masih bangun dan ia menjawab kalau dirinya mau jadi pacarku," Namjoon ingin memberikan komentarnya, menurutnya menyatakan cinta pada orang mabuk disaat kau juga mabuk adalah ide yang buruk, tapi Namjoon mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan opini karena Hoseok harus menyelesaikan ceritanya terlebih dahulu.

"Selama lima bulan sejak saat itu semua terlihat biasa saja, Yoongi hyung bicara padaku sama seperti saat hubungan kita hanya sebatas sahabat dan teman satu apartemen." Hoseok menatap sayu gelas _ice Americano_ di hadapannya, minuman itu mengingatkannya pada Yoongi karena ia sangat tahu betul apa yang pria mungil itu sukai. "Kau dan aku sangat mengenal Yoongi hyung, sikapnya itu tak membuatku curiga karena ku pikir memang _itu_ adalah 'cara' yang tepat untuk ia memperlakukan pacarnya." Namjoon mengamini ucapan Hoseok, ia mengangguk dan menyetujui memang Yoongi terkenal _cuek,_ untuk itu ia mengerti jika Hoseok bisa salah paham pada sikapnya.

"Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, pucak masalahnya," Hoseok menjeda kata-katanya untuk mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian melanjutkannya kembali dengan nada yang hampir terbata, "Aku... hendak melakukan sesuatu yang biasa pasangan kekasih lakukan satu sama lain, tapi Yoongi hyung menahanku dan mulai mempertanyakan tindakanku. Dari situ aku sadar kalau aku hanya salah paham tentangnya, tentang kita berdua. Sejak saat itu, aku kabur dari apartemen dan menginap di rumah teman satu proyek ilmiahku." Kepala Hoseok tertunduk dalam, ia sama sekali tidak menahan air matanya, baginya lebih baik begini, menumpahkan segalanya dan membuang ego bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak diperbolehkan untuk menangis karena cinta, terlebih di depan umum.

"Jung Hoseok, Yoongi hyung pasti khawatir. Kau sudah membicarakannya pada Yoongi hyung lagi?" Namjoon melihat Hoseok mengangguk kecil, ia menepuk pelan kepala sahabatnya itu dan berusaha menenangkannya kembali.

Disela isakan Hoseok dan tepukan menenangkan yang ia lakukan, Namjoon melihat dua sosok yang tak asing baginya mendekati mereka, perasaannya campur aduk saat itu, Yoongi datang bersama dengan Sowon mereka berdua menatapnya dan ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Namjoon menghentikan tepukan menenangkannya, ia menatap _shock_ pada Yoongi dan Sowon kala sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Yoongi hyung marah padaku, ia bilang kalau aku tidak tulus menyatakan cintaku padanya karena aku melakukan hal itu dalam keadaan yang memalukan.. hmm, mabuk, lalu dia bilang kalau dirinya tak bisa menerima cintaku yang terkesan main-main dan menyuruhku untuk menyakinkan diri sendiri pada perasaanku padanya. Namjoon, aku sangat mencintainya selama sepuluh tahun kita bersama, bagaimana ia bisa bilang begitu? Padahal aku sudah memendamnya terlalu lama untuk menjaga persahabatan kita." Selama Hoseok mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan panjang lebar, Yoongi sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, raut wajahnya sama dengan Hoseok, sedih dan kecewa tetapi terlihat sebuncah kebahagiaan yang terpatri pada senyum kecilnya kala ia mendengar rentetan kalimat yang Hoseok maksudkan untuknya.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sejak awal tentang kalimat terakhir yang kau sebutkan tadi?" Yoongi bersuara, membuat Hoseok sontak menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menatap terkejut pada Yoongi yang tanpa ia ketahui sebelumnya telah berdiri di sana dan mendengar semuanya.

"Yo-Yoongi hyung?"

"Aku terus mencarimu." Yoongi berucap lirih seraya memukul pelan lengan pemuda di hadapannya, "Aku mencarimu ke rumah Sowon karena kupikir kau ada disana, aku menghubungi Jimin, Jin hyung, bahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk mencarimu," ia melakukannya terus menerus, memukul lengan Hoseok dan sesekali menarik lengan bajunya, "Namjoon ada dalam opsi terakhirku karena ku pikir kau sedang menjauhinya."

Namjoon menelan ludah saat mendengar ungkapan Yoongi. Jadi memang benar pada awalnya Hoseok 'serius' menjauhinya, tapi mengapa? Ia bisa menanyakannya nanti, untuk saat ini, yang terpenting Hoseok dan Yoongi meluruskan dulu masalah mereka. Dalam benaknya yang semula kalut, Namjoon menyadari jika Sowon sedang memandanginya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk ramah pada wanita itu, dan sapaannya di balas olehnya, menurutnya Sowon masih sangat cantik dan menawan, sama seperti dahulu. Tetapi mereka harus menunda nostalgia sementara karena di hadapan mereka ada pertengkaran 'sepasang kekasih'.

"Dan benar saja kau ada disini." Yoongi menghentikan pukulan kecilnya saat Hoseok menggenggam tangannya kemudian menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat seraya membisikan kata 'maaf' di telinganya.

"Maaf hyung." Hoseok bersyukur, Yoongi tak berontak dalam rengkuhannya dan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu justru membalasnya, senyum Hoseok mengembang bahagia, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya disaat yang tepat dan lebih mengesankan. "Ayo pulang, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu." Bisik Hoseok kembali, ia dapat merasakan anggukan pelan yang Yoongi berikan.

"Terima kasih Namjoon, Sowonie. Kami akan menyelesaikan tentang hal ini berdua," pamit Hoseok, Sowon membalasnya dengan senyuman dan Namjoon menatap terkejut padanya dan Yoongi. Apa mereka akan meninggalkannya beruda dengan Sowon?

"Doa _'kan_ aku." Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah kelopak matanya pada Namjoon dan Sowon, satu-satunya wanita disana tersenyum seraya memberikan kata penyemangat dan Namjoon masih mematung diam dalam duduknya hingga Hoseok pergi dengan Yoongi dalam rangkulannya.

"O-Oppa?" Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sowon memanggilnya dan memecah tegunan semu Namjoon, "Apa kabarmu?" Suara lembutnya menyapa dengan ramah, dan senyum manisnya membuat Namjoon tak kuasa untuk membalasnya, kini wanita cantik itu duduk di hadapannya, mengantikan tempat yang sebelumnya dimiliki Hoseok.

"Ah? Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu Sowon-ah?" Suasana yang mengudara diantara mereka tak secanggung yang Namjoon kira, sama saja rasanya dengan bertemu teman lama, terlepas dari sejarah mereka berdua yang terbilang tak begitu baik, "Kudengar kau akan menikah." Namjoon hendak memberinya selamat, namun ekspresi yang terpatri pada wajah cantik Sowon tak mencerminkan seorang gadis yang akan dipinang oleh pujaan hatinya. Wanita di hadapannya memang tersenyum, tapi kesedihan tak lepas dari raut ramah yang berusaha ia berikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon kembali bertanya, ia sudah lama mengenal Sowon, dan ia hafal segala macam ekspresi yang menggambarkan perasaan Sowon yang sesungguhnya, "Sowon-ah?" Memanggil namanya kembali tak sesulit yang Namjoon kira, ia sudah menempatkan masa lalu mereka ke dalam suatu tempat tersembunyi dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, yang ada di hapannya sekarang ini adalah sahabatnya, memang ada julukan untuk mantan kekasih tapi tak ada untuk mantan sahabat.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja." Sowon berbohong, dan Namjoon langsung menyadarinya, tetapi ia menahan diri agar tak memasuki kehidupan pribadi wanita yang dulu sempat mengisi hatinya itu terlalu jauh, ia menghormati privasinya, ia mengerti dibalik kebohongan yang Sowon ucapkan, ada sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ceritakan padanya. Untuk itu Namjoon mengangguk mengerti seraya kembali memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Selamat kalau begitu." Sowon kembali membalas senyumnya, ia menatap penuh kekaguman senyum Namjoon yang dahulu selalu ia perlihatkan saat sedang menenangkannya dari kekalutan dan kesedihan, Sowon selalu mengagumi sosoknya, dan ia selalu menyukai _dimple_ yang akan terlihat saat Namjoon tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya melengkung tertutup, nostalgia hadir dalam benak Sowon dan membuatnya harus kembali pada kenyataan, kini senyum itu bukan miliknya, Namjoon sudah menikah. Sowon sadar betul bahwa sekarang mereka memiliki jalan ke depan yang terpisah.

"Oppa, bisa _'kah_ kita bertemu kembali nanti?" Pinta Sowon, walau mereka sudah memilih jalan masing-masing, ia tak memungkiri bahwa rasa nyaman yang Namjoon berikan ketika ia dekat dengannya memberikan Sowon harapan. Dalam benaknya Sowon meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, memang mereka tak dapat lepas dari masa lalu, namun hal itu tak akan menjadi halangan untuk kembali dekat seperti dahulu.

"Tentu." Namjoon dapat melihat kesedihan yang awalnya ada dalam senyum paksa yang semula terpatri pada wajah cantik wanita itu kini berganti menjadi senyum cerianya yang semula, dan Namjoon turut senang melihatnya.

"Terima kasih. Oppa, kau masih menyukai _hotteok_ kan?"

"Ya, isi keju."

 _Sama seperti dulu._

 _mamoru._

"Jin hyung?"

Menelusuri rumah ini memang mudah, walau mewah dan serba futuristik, tetapi Namjoon bersyukur karena interiornya masih menghusung tema minimalis. Ia mendengar bahwa ibu tiri Seokjin yang memilihkan rumah ini untuk mereka tinggali, dan Namjoon cukup terkesima dengan pilihan ibu mertuanya itu.

Tapi tetap saja, untuk mencari barang sekecil kacamata masih sulit untuknya. Seingat Namjoon, ia sudah meletakan kacamata tersebut dengan rapi di meja dekat dengan sofa yang berada ruang tengah. Ia baru saja kembali dari berkerja paruh waktu, dan hendak menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya segera setelah sampai di rumah, dan ia membutuhkan kacamatanya untuk itu. Seingatnya, Seokjin sudah pulang terlebih dahulu siang tadi, dan siapa tahu ia membereskan ruang tengah dan menaruh kacamata Namjoon di tempat lain.

Dalam hatinya Namjoon juga tak sabar untuk segera menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Hoseok dan Yoongi pada Seokjin, tapi ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya terlebih dahulu karena teman-teman satu kelompoknya sudah memutuskan utuk mengumpulkan seluruh susunan bahan tugas malam ini lewat _e-mail_ , untuk itu Namjoon membutuhkan kacamatanya agar ia dapat mengerjakan tugasnya dengan lancar.

"Hyung?" Namjoon naik ke lantai dua, langkah kakinya menelusuri lantai, membawanya ke depan pintu kamar Seokjin. Ia memanggilnya dan sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tetapi tak mendengar satu _'pun_ jawaban, mungkin _'kah_ Seokjin tertidur hingga sore? Untuk memastikan dugaannya, Namjoon membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam dan melihat Seokjin yang tidur terlentang di atas kasurnya dengan buku bersampul biru masih dalam keadaan terbuka halamannya. Sepertinya ia sedang membaca namun tak kuasa menahan kantuk hingga jatuh tertidur.

"Oh?" Namjoon menemukan kacamatanya saat melihat Seokjin yang sedang terlelap lebih dekat. Di hidungnya yang mancung masih tersemat kacamata baca milik Namjoon, kedua matanya terpejam, dan nafas yang ia hembuskan mendayu dengan teratur, Namjoon melihat sampul di bukunya, dan ia menyadari kalau buku yang sedang Seokjin baca adalah buku yang ia berikab untuk ulang tahunnya dulu. Setahu Namjoon, Seokjin sudah selesai membacanya dan nampaknya ia kembali membaca ulang buku tersebut.

 _'Syukurlah kau menyukainya.'_

Tak tega untuk membangunkannya, Namjoon memilih untuk duduk bersila disamping kasur Seokjin dan memandangi wajah tampannya yang damai. Ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menjerat dada Namjoon kala melihat wajah terlelapnya, Seokjin ada tepat dihadapannya tapi Namjoon merasakan kerinduan yang tak terbendung dalam dirinya.

"Hyung, aku sering sibuk di luar sana, apa kau kesepian?" Memang beberapa hari terakhir, mereka sudah jarang berangkat ke kampus bersama karena jadwal mereka berbeda di semeter baru dan Namjoon masih harus pergi ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya sehingga Seokjin akan pulang sendirian dan menunggunya, belum lagi kegiatan lain yang Namjoon dan Seokjin lakukan dalam waktu dan tempat yang terpisah. Sudah seminggu lebih telah berlalu, mereka memang bertemu di rumah pada akhirnya tapi waktu kebersamaan yang Namjoon dan Seokjin habiskan semakin berkurang, dua hari lalu saja Namjoon harus menginap di rumah teman yang satu kelompok dengannya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas.

"Maaf ya." Namjoon sangat merindukan Seokjin. Ia selalu menantikan hari libur agar dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamanya. "Aku akan mengajakmu kencan nanti." Di awal pernikahan, mereka memang menganggap kencan sebagai hal tabu karena pasti akan ada saja _orang_ yang memperhatikan. Namun sekarang telah berbeda, mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah, apa salahnya jika mereka berkencan?

Sambil menyentuh pipi halus Seokjin perlahan-lahan, Namjoon berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja bersamanya saat tugas kuliahnya, kepanitiaan dies natalis dan _project_ di studionya telah rampung. Dalam sentuhan lembut dan tatapan kekagumannya pada Seokjin, hadir sekelebat kenangan dalam benak Namjoon, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta pada Seokjin? Padahal dahulu ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk jatuh hati padanya. Tujuan awalnya memilih untuk menikahi Seokjin adalah menggantikan posisi Jimin, yang menurutnya tengah terancam masa depannya saat itu.

 _'Bagaimana jika saat itu mereka memutuskan tak memberitahuku dan akhirnya Jimin yang menikahi Jin hyung?'_

Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang muncul dalam benak Namjoon, mungkin saja ia akan menjalani hidupnya tanpa sedikit _'pun_ perubahan, mungkin sama halnya dengan dirinya saat ini, Jimin akan jatuh cinta pada Seokjin, mungkin juga ia akan mengacaukan pernikahan mereka dan membawa Seokjin pergi. Ah, tunggu. Ia _'kan_ belum mengenal siapa Seokjin jika memang keanyataannya seperti itu.

"Haha..." Namjoon tertawa geli saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Pertama, ia hendak merebut Seokjin dari Jimin jika memang mereka yang akan menikah. Kedua, Namjoon tak pernah merebut apa 'pun dari Jimin, ia akan selalu mengalah pada adiknya itu, tapi ia tidak akan menyerahkan Seokjin seandainya Jimin hendak memilikinya. Dan ketiga, Namjoon merasa cemburu pada bayangan Jimin yang akhirnya menikah dengan Seokjin, Seokjin-nya.

Tak disadari oleh Namjoon, jika Seokjin telah merubahnya 'sebanyak' ini dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Tawa Namjoon mereda saat ia melihat layar ponsel Seokjin yang menyala lewat ekor matanya, tertera nama 'Jungkook' disana.

 _'Hyung.'_

Pesan singkat itu hanya berisi sebuah panggilan dari seorang adik untuk kakaknya, tidak lebih. Demikian Namjoon berharap. Melihatnya membuat Namjoon teringat percobaan bunuh diri Seokjin beberapa waktu lalu, jika ia tak melihat dan mengikutinya, mungkin Seokjin tidak akan ada disini sekarang, terlelap diatas kasur empuknya dengan pipi yang semakin merona saat Namjoon menyentuhnya. Ada sebuah simpul jeratan tak kasat mata di dada Namjoon kala ia membayangkannya, ia tak menyalahkan siapa-siapa, Seokjin dan Jungkook hanya terjebak dalam sempitnya takdir.

"Aku akan melindungimu dari perasaanmu padanya." Lirih Namjoon, dan ia kembali mengingat, saat di apartemen lamanya, Seokjin meminta bantuannya untuk 'menyelamatkan dirinya' dari perasaannya sendiri pada adiknya, dengan membuat Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Namjoon. Dan Namjoon menyetujuinya, karena ia telah jatuh hati terlebih dahulu padanya, pada seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Untuk itu, cepat _'lah_ jatuh cinta padaku, Seokjin-ah." Pinta Namjoon, sejauh ini ia sudah mendapat banyak 'lampu hijau' darinya, ia yakin jika tak lama lagi Seokjin akan jatuh dalam pelukannya, karena ketulusan hati dan keinginan untuk memiliki Seokjin sudah tertanam dalam hati Namjoon.

"...Joonie" Seokjin menterjap, ia terbangun dari lelapnya tidur di siang hari dan menyadari ternyata Namjoon ada di sampingnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia jatuh tertidur. Seokjin merasa tidurnya tadi sangat lelap, ia sampai bermimpi tentang seekor bayi koala yang mencoba menyatakan cinta dengan memberikan sebuah kepompong padanya.

Koala itu berkata, _"Kalau ini jadi kupu-kupu nanti, ia akan menjadi sayapmu dan membantumu terbang untuk melihat indahnya dunia."_

Seokjin tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi ia yakin setiap mimpi pasti memiliki arti. Lagi pula, aneh sekali, kenapa ia bermimpi tentang Koala yang bisa bicara? Mengingatnya membuat senyum Seokjin mengembang.

"Hyung?" Namjoon menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat Seokjin terbangun dan tersenyum sendirian, kemudian ia tertawa pelan, "Memimpikanku?" Godanya seraya membantu Seokjin untuk duduk dan meletakan buku yang semula ada di dadanya ke atas meja.

"Kurasa iya." Jika dilihat dengan teliti, Seokjin pikir, Namjoon memang mirip koala terutama saat ia tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tertutup. "Kau baru pulang?" Seokjin masih belum sadar jika kacamata milik suaminya itu masih tersemat di hidungnya, ia duduk bersandar pada dinding, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Tidak, aku pulang sejak tadi dan mencari sesuatu." Namjoon datang mendekatinya, ia merangkak di atas kasur Seokjin hingga wajah mereka hampir tak memiliki jarak.

Seokjin sadar sepenuhnya, "A-apa yang kau cari?" Ia sedikit tergagap karena gugup oleh sikap Namjoon yang terlalu intim, terlebih saat tangan suaminya itu berada tepat di pahanya, dan ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Namjoon tepat di bibirnya.

"Ini." Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat, bersiap akan sentuhan hangat yang akan Namjoon berikan untuknya. Tapi tak ada apa _'pun_ yang terjadi sesuai angannya, Seokjin bergerak terkejut saat Namjoon menggigit penyangga tengah bagian kacamata yang ia kenakan dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari hidung dan telinganya.

"Apa yang-?!"

"Aku mencari kacamataku." Ganti Namjoon yang memakai kacamatanya, ia terkekeh pelan dan Seokjin tak kuasa menahan malu sampai rona merah terang menghias di pipi dan telinganya, tangannya memukul pelan bahu Namjoon sebagai tanda bahwa ia protes akan tindakannya.

" _Ya_!" Namjoon dibuat terbahak oleh tindakan Seokjin yang terlihat seperti anak berumur lima tahun, ia cemberut, membuang muka, dan menatap Namjoon dengan sinis, tapi bagi Namjoon, tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan untuknya itu tak menyeramkan sama sekali. Seokjin hendak beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi keluar kamar, tapi Namjoon menahannya dengan menarik lembut tangan dan pinggangnya hingga Seokjin terjatuh diatas tubuhnya.

"Jangan marah, hyung." Namjoon merajuk, Seokjin hanya diam, ia masih menatapnya dengan sinis tapi Namjoon tahu, telinga Seokjin yang masih merona tak akan membohonginya kalau sebenarnya Seokjin menyukai apa yang ia lakukan. "Tersenyum 'lah, kau akan jauh lebih _handsome_ bila tersenyum." Ucap Namjoon seraya menepuk bokong Seokjin, dan tindakannya itu berbuah pekikan pelan dan rona yang bertambah merah pada telinganya.

"Kim Namjoon!"

"Kau ingat namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat! _Ya_! Berhenti meremasnya atau aku akan-"

"Akan apa?" Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia hendak mengancam Namjoon untuk tidak bicara padanya atau mengabaikannya jika Namjoon terus menggodanya seperti ini. Tapi Seokjin berubah pikiran, ia akan mengikuti arah 'permainan' Namjoon jika itu yang dirinya inginkan.

Dan _pembalasannya_ berbuah 'manis' saat Seokjin merasakan sentakan pada tubuh Namjoon karena ia terkejut. Seokjin menarik kerah kemeja yang Namjoon kenakan dan mencium bibirnya dalam, melumatnya tanpa ampun, memainkan lidahnya di bibir yang belum siap menerima 'serangan' manis dari bibir _plump_ milik pria yang menindihinya. Tapi Namjoon menolak untuk mengalah, ia masih meremas bokong Seokjin seraya memberikan 'serangan' balasan. Digigitnya bibir penuh itu, dan sesapannya pada bibir bawah Seokjin kian dalam dan menggebu.

Seokjin dibuat kewalahan, tapi ia tak mau kalah secepat itu. Namun saat sesuatu yang keras menusuk pahanya, Seokjin menyadari sesuatu, ia terkejut dan segera melepas ciuman mereka, ditatapnya wajah Namjoon yang kini sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Namjoonie, kau-"

"M-maaf, aku harus ke kamar kecil."

 _mamoru._

Jika Jungkook boleh memilih, ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan barisan angka dan goresan diagram statistik dibanding mendengarkan ocehan Taehyung dan Jimin. Dan ia sedang menikmati momennya sekarang, mempelajari seluruh kewenangan saham dan arus keuangan yang telah masuk ke dalam rekening perusahaan. Dua jam yang lalu ponselnya terus berdering, dan notifikasi yang muncul selalu sama, dari _group chat_ tidak berfaedah yang Jimin buat untuk mereka bertiga, Jungkook terpksa meladeni mereka karena pertemuan selanjutnya akan dilakukan di rumah Taehyung dan ia menolak untuk terlibat, seperti biasa.

Jungkook bisa saja mengabaikannya, tapi Jimin mengancamnya untuk menyeret 'pantatnya' agar ia mau ikut. Ternyata Park Jimin adalah orang yang sadis, berbandnding terbalik dengan Namjoon yang terlihat lebih santai dan diam. Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook masih belum merasa yakin pada kakak iparnya itu, ia juga belum sepenuhnya mau untuk menyerahkan Seokjin untuk dimiliki orang lain, tapi Jungkook juga tak dapat memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi, dan melihat dari jauh, seberapa pantas Namjoon untuk kakaknya.

"Tuan muda, sekertaris Jin ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Persilahkan ia masuk."

Jin Hyosang. Sekertaris yang baru ia pekerjakan beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas perusahaan sementara ayah dan ibunya dalam perjalanan bisnis di luar negeri.

"Menemukan sesuatu tentang Park Namjoon?" Jungkook diam-diam menyelidiki siapa Park Namjoon sebenarnya, jika kakak iparnya itu pikir ia akan dengan mudah melepaskan Seokjin, Namjoon salah besar, ia memutuskan untuk tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang menikahi kakaknya itu karena kecurigaannya pada pernikahan Seokjin yang mendadak membuatnya melakukan hal ini.

"Benar Tuan Jeon, Park Namjoon adalah anak sulung keluarga Park, tapi saya menemukan adanya catatan adopsi pada riwayat hidupnya dan nama aslinya adalah Kim Namjoon." Cukup mengejutkan, Park bukan _'lah_ marga asli dari Namjoon tetapi Kim. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai tanda bahwa ia meminta sekertaris Jin untuk melanjutkan, "Dulu Kim Namjoon merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Kim Wanghyuk dan Jung Dohyeon, tapi kedua orang tuanya adalah karyawan dari Park Corp. dan mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat." Jungkook tak menyangka, Namjoon memiliki masalalu yang cukup menyedihkan, "Keluarga Park mengadopsinya, sebagai bentuk pernghormatan pada kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal saat hendak menjalankan tugas."

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang terkesan 'merugikan' dari siapa Namjoon yang sebenarnya, Jungkook merasa masa lalunya tak begitu mempengarugi kejanggalan yang terjadi pada pernikahan kakaknya. "Lalu? Ada lagi?"

Sekertaris Jin terdiam untuk sesaat, "Ada, tapi sebelumnya saya meminta maaf terlebih dahulu karena telah lancang melakukan _hack_ pada data pribadi perusahaa." Jungkook menghela nafas berat, ia masih pada posisi duduknya dan wajahnya tak menampakkan perubahan sedikit _'pun_ yang berarti ia memperbolehkan tindakan Sekertarisnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, lakukan apa saja, asal jangan ketahuan oleh ayahku dan petinggi perusahaan lain." Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mengangguk, dan menyerahkan selembar map berisi kertas pada Jungkook yang menerimanya dengan raut penuh tanya, ia membukanya dan sekertaris yang ia pekerjakan itu menjelaskan, "Saya menemukan sebuah transaksi dalam jumlah sangat besar yang diberikan perusahaan ini pada Park Corporation, dengan syarat dan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh Tuan Kim Seokjin dan Park Namjoon."

"Apa katamu?" Kecurigaan Jungkook akhirnya terjawab. Ia tak menyangka tapi dirinya juga tak mampu menyangkal karena bukti nyata ada di hadapannya.

 ** _to be continued_**

Ahoy! Saya _update_ di saat-saat terakhir lagi menuju jam 12 AAAAAAA~~ Mohon maaf jika banyak _typo(s)_ karena saya belum sempat edit hiks... saya ga mau telat _update_ karena saya udah janji sama reader-nim sekalian.

Sudah terbayang bagaimana cerita ini akan berlanjut? Hohohoho~ Udah mulai 'panas' nih uwu

Dan sepertinya **minggu depan** saya **tidak bisa _update_** karena ada _business trip_ ke luar Kota selama 5 hari, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, ini adalah _business trip_ pertama saya. Jadwal _update_ ff akan lancar seperti biasa kedepannya ya~

 ** _massive thanks to_** :

 **YM01**

uwu~ cinta-cintaaan pas hujan-hujan emang saya banget(?) hahaha gak lama lagi kok ya, Jin *sensor* sama Joon hahaha Yoongi sama Hoseok udah cemiwiw kok, hmm Taehyung suka sama siapa ya? HMMM hmmm heeuumm~

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

baby baby geudaeneun Caramel Macchiato *ikut nyanyi*

 **lrrr**

Waaah iya yah jangan2 Taehyung incer JK :v atau.. hahahaha sudah djelaskan yah kenapa sope salah paham di chapie ini uwu

 **loveiscurl**

SoPe Rise! SoPe Win! Hohohoho~ Tetet incer si anu yang udah anu padahal anu *to much information* NC NamJin telah dipersiapkan bersamaan dengan badai yang udah dekat aye aye~ /anu... wolf au saya berantakan itu... jadi malu tapi.. uuh, makasih banyak *shy shy/

 **AngAng13**

Saya syudah bumbui manis-manisnya namjin dengan asem pahit konflik mulai dari sekarang hayhayhay~ Wow sama, aku juga kaya orang gila baca reviewnya, dan saya lagi di kantor hahaha Tae sukanya sama Yeontan auuwoooo~ nanti saya jelaskan, sebagai bagian dari plot twist(?) *sok-sokan* *kiss kiss*

 **QnQueen**

Pujian kok, Seokjin memang pantas mendapatkan segala macam bentuk pujian uwu Namjoon cuma milik Seokjin eeyyy~ hahaha YoonSeok sudah bersatu kok, cuma salah paham aja, biasa, namanya juga anak muda(?) *jiwa army nenek2nya keluar* uwu

 **Goldenaidakko**

ゴルデンさん〜 だよね！armyの友人が欲しい！ここにはジャニーズとtvxqのファンのばかりが私は自分だけのarmyのは悲しい〜 huhuhu

 **und**

am i your senpai? uwu i got a really cute kouhai~ kalau saya sih ditengah-tengah kyk Yoongi, apa aja dimakan hahaha

 **i purple you guys so much**

 _see you~_


	12. part 12 : i want it! i got it!

**_mamoru_**.

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : **Smut,** BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part twelve : i want it! i got it!_

Namjoon bangun lebih pagi untuk melihat apa yang sedang Seokjin lakukan di dapur. Tepung, apel, bubuk kayu manis, gula, _butter,_ dan loyang dengan gelombang di pinggirnya. Namjoon tidak pandai memasak tapi ia tahu apa yang hendak Seokjin buat. Ia tahu bahwa pria yang telah ia nikahi hampir selama setengah tahun itu sedang membuat pie apel.

Sekarang baru jam 5.50, Namjoon berasumsi, sepertinya Seokjin ingin membuat pie apel dan memberikannya pada seseorang. Terlihat dari kotak bingkisan berwarna biru bergaris putih dengan pita silver diatasnya, Seokjin pasti akan menggunakan kotak cantik itu untuk membungkus pie yang ia buat.

"Ah? Selamat pagi Namjoonie." Namjoon yang masih mengenakan piyama, ia sedikit tersentak saat Seokjin menyapanya, wajah kantuknya menyunggingkan senyum seraya melangkah mendekat dan ketika jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Seokjin hampir tak memiliki celah, Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Seokjin tapi pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menahan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk seraya berkata, "No, no, no. Sikat gigi dulu."

Namjoon mengabaikannya, mengunci tubuh Seokjin adalah hal yang mudah karena pinggangnya yang ramping dan tangannya yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

"Joonie?"

Kalau Namjoon tidak dapat mencium pipinya, ia bisa mengklaim bibir penuh Seokjin sebagai gantinya. Hanya lewat satu kecupan gemas disertai lumatan hangat dan gigitan kecil, Seokjin akan luluh dalam rengkuhannya. Rasa manis dari apel dan lelehan karamel menyapa indera pengecap Namjoon saat ia terus memberikan ciuman _selamat pagi_ pada bibir yang selalu ia kagumi itu.

"Mmu..." Dalamnya ciuman yang didominasi dan dikendalikan oleh Namjoon membuat tubuh Seokjin sedikit terdorong ke belakang, untung saja satu dari lengan Namjoon menahan pinggangnya. Seringai kemenangan Namjoon sunggingkan saat akhirnya Seokjin membalas ciumannya dan menggerakan kedua tangannya keatas untuk memeluk leher Namjoon.

Seokjin selalu memperingatinya untuk menggosok gigi sebelum mereka berciuman di pagi hari, setiap pagi, saat mereka hendak memasak sarapan bersama di hari minggu, tapi selalu berakhir seperti ini. Sarapan yang seharusnya di mulai pada pagi hari, berubah menjadi makan siang yang akan mereka lakukan pada tengah hari karena Namjoon dan Seokjin lebih banyak bercumbu dan melenceng dari agenda awal mereka untuk memasak sarapan bersama.

Ciuman mereka terlepas karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, kemudian Namjoon teringat bahwa ia harus bertanya tentang sesuatu, "Hyung, pie apel ini untuk siapa?"

"Oh?" Seokjin tersadar, ia belum sepenuhnya selesai, satu pie apel memang sudah matang tapi ia masih harus membuat yang kedua, "Ini untuk Taehyung, ia sedang demam." Taehyung? Demam? Pie apel? Benak Namjoon bertanya-tanya, apa hubungan dari Taehyung yang sedang demam dengan pie apel?

Seokjin menyadari dari wajah suaminya bahwa Namjoon tengah menyimpan tanya, untuk itu ia menjelaskan, "Sejak dulu, Taehyung selalu meminta pertolongan dariku saat ia sakit," ucap Seokjin seraya melumuri kulit pai yang tertutup bagai rajutan diatasnya dengan kuning telur, "Taehyung tidak bernafsu makan karena demam yang dideritanya membuat indera pengecapnya mati rasa."

Dari sini Namjoon mulai mengerti, ia memang tahu jika Seokjin dan Taehyung bersahabat sejak lama, tapi ia tidak tahu jika hubungan mereka memang sedekat ini. Terlebih lagi, Jungkook yang sudah Namjoon anggap sebagai adik paling posesif terlihat tidak begitu keberatan saat Taehyung berdekatan dengan kakaknya, atau tidak? Entahlah, intinya Namjoon makin menyukai Seokjin karena sifat pedulinya ini.

"Taehyung hanya ingin makan apa yang kau masak?" Tebak Namjoon, melihat tatapan Seokjin yang melembut dan anggukan pelannya membuat Namjoon yakin kalau tebakannya benar, "Lalu kenapa kau buat dua buah? Apa kau yakin Taehyung bisa menghabiskan itu semua?" Satu pie telah siap untuk masuk ke dalam kotak, dan pie yang satunya lagi sedang Seokjin persiapkan untuk masuk ke dalam panggangan.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan keduanya. Karena yang ini untuk suamiku." Senyum Seokjin mengembang, tulus dan cantik, ia berjongkok dan memandangi pie di dalam oven, pie apel yang ia buat spesial untuk Namjoon yang masih terdiam mematung dan memandanginya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Namjoon membawa tangan kiri Seokjin dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri menghadapnya, "Namjoon?"

"Berjanji ' _lah_ padaku."

"Huh?"

"Berjanji ' _lah_ padaku untuk menikah lagi denganku di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya." Bisik Namjoon di telinga kiri Seokjin yang seketika memerah saat mendengarnya. Sosok dalam rengkuhannya tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk kecil seraya menahan buncahan emosi yang hendak keluar saat kata-kata Namjoon merasuki relung jiwanya, terlalu manis untuk diucapkan, terlalu indah untuk didengarkan, dan terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Jinseok, aku mencintaimu." Kata-kata terucap lembut dari bibir Namjoon yang juga memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis di lehernya menjadi kelemahan terbesar bagi Seokjin. Apa yang Namjoon rasakan dan lakukan karena tindakan kecilnya yang memang selalu memikirkan suaminya membuat Seokjin memahami betapa tulusnya Namjoon, ia harap ia dapat segera membalas cinta pria yang telah ia nikahi itu, tapi dirinya masih butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, pantaskah dirinya untuk dicintai sedalam ini oleh orang seperti Namjoon?

Sejak awal memang Seokjin yang berniat untuk membuat Namjoon jatuh cinta padanya dan juga sebaliknya, tapi ia tak menyangka bila dirinya akan mendapatkan apa yang lebih dari yang ia harapkan, perasaan yang Namjoon miliki untuknya terkadang membuat dirinya takut. Jika boleh jujur, Seokjin memang sudah jatuh cinta, entah sejak kapan, dan ia selalu menyukai Namjoon, ia juga mencintainya, tapi disisi lain, Seokjin takut ia tak mampu membuat Namjoon bahagia dan takut membuat pria yang ia cintai terluka, karena pada awalnya Seokjin berniat untuk menggantikan eksistensi Jungkook dengan dirinya di dalam hatinya.

Jungkook. Seokjin teringat pada sosok adik kecilnya itu, beberapa hari ini Jungkook sama sekali tak menghubunginya, sudah hampir satu minggu dan hal ini sangat tidak biasa. Seokjin harap, ada sesuatu yang baik di balik diamnya Jungkook, ia berharap agar adiknya itu memang sudah sepenuhnya melepaskannya hingga akhirnya Seokjin terbebas dari dosa besarnya.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku turut menemanimu? Menjenguk Taehyung?" Seokjin terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Sejak awal memang ia hendak mengajak suaminya, tapi di luar rencananya, Namjoon terbangun lebih dahulu dan mengetahui semua agendanya hari ini sebelum Seokjin sempat memberitahunya.

"Mandi ' _lah_ setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." Kali ini Namjoon yang mengangguk, sesungguhnya ia sedikit enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka, tapi dirinya memang harus segera membersihkan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk sarapan setelah itu pergi ke kediaman sahabat Seokjin itu.

 _mamoru._

Sesuai dengan dugaan Taehyung, Seokjin datang bersama Namjoon, membawa satu kotak pie apel dan teh _cinnamon_ serta yogurt buah prem yang Taehyung dengar adalah pemberian dari pemikiran inisiatif suami dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana demam mu?" Taehyung menyendikkan bahunya, ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik tapi rasa mual dan panas di area wajah terutama dahinya masih membuat seorang Kim Taehyung tak mampu beranjak ke luar rumah untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Masih sama seperti semalam, tapi aku sudah kuat berjalan." Taehyung tinggal di apartemen besarnya seorang diri sedangkan keluarganya tinggal di Daegu. Di Seoul, ia hanya bisa mengandalkan manager dan teman baiknya. "Tadi Manager hyung datang membawakanku bubur abalone, tapi kumuntahkan karena mual."

"Seburuk itu 'kah? Apa kau sudah ke dokter?" Kali ini Namjoon yang bertanya. Taehyung seusia adiknya, Jimin, melihat pria itu berbaring dengan nafas memburu dan wajah yang memerah serta peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat Namjoon teringat saat Jimin sakit dan bersandar sepenuhnya padanya karena orang tua mereka yang super sibuk.

Pertanyaan Namjoon mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia melanjutkan tanyanya, "Tidak 'kah sebaiknya kau menjalani opname jika sedemikian parahnya?" Seraya meletakan kotak pie dan satu pak yogurt di atas meja, Namjoon menempatkan diri duduk di sofa dalam kamar tempat Taehyung berbaring, sedangkan Seokjin sibuk membawa peralatan mandi darurat untuk sahabatnya itu karena memang dirinya harus segera membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti piyamanya.

"Aku tidak suka rumah sakit, aroma obat dimana-mana dan tempat tidurnya mungkin bekas orang yang sudah mati." Sebelah alis Namjoon menukik tinggi, alasan Taehyung menolak untuk mendapat penanganan yang lebih intensif di rumah sakit cukup kekanakan, tapi Namjoon bisa mengerti, ia juga kurang menyukai aroma obat-obatan dan suasana yang agak mencekam bila terlalu lama tinggal disana.

Tak lama kemudian, Seokjin kembali dengan membawa basin berisi air hangat lengkap dengan handuk kecil untuk mengusap tubuh berpeluh Taehyung. "Bisa buka piyamamu sendiri? Tanganku basah." Gelengan pelan Taehyung berikan, ia ingin sedikit 'bermain-main' disini, ia ingin Seokjin memanjanya dan melihat reaksi apa yang Namjoon berikan ketika melihat pria yang sedang menjalin 'hubungan khusus' dengannya harus mengurus pria lain. "Tidak bisa?"

Namjoon dengan cepat menyela, "Aku akan melakukannya." Diluar dugaan Taehyung, Namjoon melakukan tindakan suka rela untuk membuka kancing piyamanya, gerakannya halus dan penuh kehati-hatian. Taehyung kira, Namjoon akan menyimpan dendam padanya karena ia telah banyak melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan 'berlebihan' pada Seokjin di depan matanya, seperti saat mereka pertama kali menikah, _game_ yang dirancang oleh Jimin mengharuskannya menjalani hukuman dengan mencium Seokjin tepat di depan mata Namjoon.

"Namjoon-ssi, kau tidak dendam padaku?"

"Huh?"

"Ah tidak. Ku rasa tanganku kebas karena terlalu lama berbaring." Dalam benaknya Taehyung memuji sosok yang tengah membantunya melepas piyamanya itu. Ia memang tidak menunjukkannya, tapi dirinya merasa turut bahagia bila orang seperti Namjoon ' _lah_ yang akan menemani hidup sahabatnya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena dirinya terus 'bermain' di depan pria baik di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah?" Seokjin bersiap untuk menggantikan posisi Namjoon yang duduk di samping Taehyung, mendapat anggukan dari sahabatnya dan suaminya yang langsung menggeser tempatnya duduk. Sebelum membasuh tubuh Taehyung, Seokjin memasang kain perlak agar ranjangnya tidak basah "Kau sudah sikat gigi ' _kan_?" Taehyung menggangguk kembali, "Mau pakai sabun?" Untuk ketiga kalinya, Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

Namjoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka terus memperhatikan seraya tersenyum sampai Seokjin selesai dan Taehyung telah berganti pakaian bersih dan memakan pienya dengan lahap. Senyumnya lenyap saat Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya terkejut, "Ah, Jin hyung, kau belum mengambil kembali celana dalammu yang tertinggal di ranjangku waktu itu, aku menyimpannya di lemari sebelah-" Taehyung baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan cukup 'berbahaya'. Ia melirik Namjoon dari ekor matanya, dan benar saja, pria tinggi itu menatap Seokjin yang masih berdiri mematung karena terkejut, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan butuh penjelasan, segera.

 _'Gluk'_

Taehyung bersusah payah menelan pie yang telah ia gigit sebelumnya.

Bahaya. Bagaimana jika Namjoon tahu kalau Seokjin dan dirinya memiliki hubungan _friends with benefit_ , tapi itu terjadi dahulu sebelum Seokjin menikah... Dan mereka berhenti 'melakukannya' sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya, Namjoon tidak berpikir sampai ke arah yang Taehyung takutkan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang awalnya terkejut, kali ini ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, datar, dan nampak biasa saja. Namun tetap saja, Taehyung berharap Namjoon tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh terhadap hubungannya dengan Seokjin.

Dalam diam, Seokjin menggeleng pelan pada Taehyung tapi ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Seokjin berkata, "Um, Taehyung-ah, kau harus segera meminum obatmu dan beristirahat ' _lah._ Aku dan Namjoon akan pulang sekarang." Taehyung terdiam untuk sesaat, gerak-gerik Seokjin mungkin akan membuat kecurigaan dalam benak suaminya bertambah. Sambil menggumamkan kata maaf dan terima kasih, Taehyung melihat mereka pergi dari kamarnya.

 _'Aish... Kim Taehyung apa yang sudah kau lakukan?'_

Seokjin merasa, ia harus jujur pada Namjoon, ia telah jujur tentang Jungkook, dan kini ia juga harus jujur tentang Taehyung.

Di dalam mobil, di saat mereka hanya berdua, Seokjin akan mengatakannya. Dari ekor matanya ia melihat Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya di kursi penumpang, suaminya itu duduk tenang dan bersiap memakai _seatbelt._ Disampingnya, Seokjin mengambil nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Namjoon-ah, ada yang mau ku katakan padamu tentang Taehyung dan-"

"Hyung," Namjoon menyelanya, ia tersenyum pada Seokjin dengan lembut seperti biasa, dan seluruh sendi dalam tubuh Seokjin melemas dibuatnya, "boleh ' _kah_ aku menyentuhmu?" Tatapan mata Namjoon begitu dalam, seolah mengintimidasi Seokjin untuk segera mengangguk dan menuruti kemauannya. "Mungkin aku belum pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas, tapi aku tidak menyukai saat seseorang yang ingin kumiliki sepenuhnya untukku seorang menyentuh atau disentuh orang lain."

Nafas Seokjin tercekat, namun tak sampai disitu, ia hampir terlonjak karena terkejut saat Namjoon menarik tuas pada kursi kemudinya hingga Seokjin dalam posisi berbaring sekarang. "Na-Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon tak memperdulikan panggilannya, ia bergerak untuk menindihi Seokjin dan mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga kanan pria yang kini mulai gemetar di bawahnya, "Dia pernah menciummu di depan mataku." Bisik Namjoon, suaranya dalam dan menusuk, "Aku tidak menyukainya." Tambahnya. Seokjin tak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata atau memberikan respon yang berarti, ia hanya menggerakan tangannya untuk menahan dada Namjoon tapi pria itu mencegah tindakannya hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan dan menahannya di atas kepala Seokjin.

"Apa Taehyung-ssi mantan kekasihmu?" Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Apa kau pernah 'tidur' dengannya?" Seokjin mengangguk satu kali. Genggaman tangan Namjoon pada kedua pergelangan tanggan Seokjin mengerat, dan semakin kuat, membuat Seokjin mendesis karenannya. "Entah mengapa aku merasa kesal saat kau mengakuinya."

Debaran di dada Seokjin semakin cepat, membuat nafasnya hampir tersengal, ia memaksa bibirnya terbuka dan berusaha untuk bicara. "Namjoon, hal itu tidak terjadi lagi dan sekarang-"

"Aku tahu." Bisik Namjoon sekali lagi, kali ini lebih mengintimidasi sampai bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga Seokjin, "Hal itu terjadi di masa lalu, saat kau belum bertemu denganku, namun tetap saja, kepalaku panas saat mendengar fakta bahwa kau telah disentuh orang lain."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, Namjoon tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya, tapi ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk meraba perut hingga pinggang Seokjin, dan saat tangan yang menyentuhnya dengan sensual itu berakhir di bagian paling privat milik Seokjin yang masih berbalut kain, Namjoon berbisik, "Kim Seokjin, kau membuatku gila."

Saat Namjoon hampir melepas retsleting di celana pria yang berbaring pasrah di bawahnya, telpon genggamnya bergetar, ia mengabaikannya, tapi _smartphone_ terkutuk itu tak berhenti dan membuat Namjoon terpaksa untuk menanggapi panggilan masuk yang datang.

" _Fuck_!" Umpat Namjoon seraya melepaskan kukungan tubuhnya dari tubuh Seokjin yang masih berusaha menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia dan Namjoon hampir saja melakukan _car sex_ di parkiran apartemen Taehyung.

"Jimin?" Gumam Namjoon saat melihat nama adiknya tertera di layar _handphone_ miliknya, " _Yoboseyo_?" Diseberang sana, nampak suara Jimin yang menyapanya dan berkata dengan nada jengkel karena Namjoon tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan darinya. "Kau dimana?" Suara yang bising mengganggu Namjoon, membuatnya tak dapat mendengar apa yang Jimin katakan dengan jelas. Nampaknya adiknya itu sedang berada di tengah keramaian seperti pasar atau pusat pertokoan, karena Namjoon dapat mendengar suara laki-laki dewasa yang menawarkan _sundae._

Seokjin hanya melirik suaminya, dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat Namjoon yang terdiam pada awalnya sebelum berkata, "Ok, aku akan kesana." Setelah berucap demikian, ia mengembalikan _handphone_ miliknya di saku jaket yang ia kenakan, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Namjoon menarik tuas kursi Seokjin agar pria itu kembali pada posisi duduknya. Tindakan Namjoon mengundang tanya, dan tanpa menyunggingkan senyum yang biasanya terpasang di wajah tampannya, ia berkata, "Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang setelah itu kita lanjutkan apa yang tertunda di rumah, lebih tepatnya di kamarku."

Namjoon marah. Dan Seokjin tak mampu melawan. Tak dapat dipungkiri juga olehnya, bahwa amarah Namjoon memang terlihat mempesona.

 _mamoru._

"Namjoon hyung setuju untuk datang dan ia juga akan mengajak Jin hyung." Jimin duduk kembali di hadapan seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan sahabat lamanya. Sowon menanggapinya dengan mengulum senyuman tipis, tangannya saling menggenggam erat di bawah meja. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicaraka padaku?"

"Sesungguhnya aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat pada Namjoon oppa dan mempelainya saat pernikahan itu." Jimin mengangguk paham seraya kembali menyesap jus strawberry yang ada di atas meja, "Dan aku ingin menyampaikan kalau pernikahanku dibatalkan." Kesedihan di wajah cantik Sowon terpatri jelas, terlihat dari genangan air mata yang siap membasahi pipinya.

Butuh waktu bagi Jimin untuk menelaah apa yang wanita cantik itu katakan, "Bu-bukannya kau pulang ke Seoul untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan?"

Sowon mengangguk kecil, ia masih berusaha menahan tangis dan emosi yang akan membuncah, "Tadinya begitu," suara lembutnya tersendat, rambutnya yang terurai jatuh ke depan kala ia menunduk, "tapi saat aku masih tinggal di Amerika, aku secara tak sengaja mengetahui bahwa tunanganku ternyata berselingkuh," air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya jatuh begitu saja, membasahi punggung tangannya, "awalnya sulit untuk dipercaya bagiku, tapi setelah memastikan kebenarannya, ternyata Samuel memang memiliki wanita lain dan wanita itu ada disini, di Seoul."

Ditengah tangisnya, Sowon masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyunggingkan senyum saat Jimin memberikan empatinya dengan menyentuh bahunya, "Aku sempat meminta pertolongan pada Hoseok oppa untuk membantuku menemui wanita itu karena ternyata mereka satu kampus," Jimin memberikannya sapu tangan untuk sahabatnya pakai menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih, Sowon menerimanya, dan kemudian melanjutkan, "aku berhasil menemuinya, dan bicara dengannya. Tak kusangka kalau Samuel mengetahui tentang hal itu hingga kami bertengkar."

Jimin membiarkan Sowon menangis di bahunya, ia tak bicara sepatah kata untuk memberikan ruang bagi sahabatnya itu menenangkan diri. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, untuk menanyakan apa wanita dalam renkuhan Jimin baik-baik saja? Anggukan pelan Jimin berikan pada pelayan wanita tersebut, dan pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka setelahnya. Jimin merasa kalau dirinya telah salah memilih tempat untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu, jika tahu bahwa yang akan Sowon sampaikan adalah kabar menyedihkan tentang pernikahannya, Jimin tidak akan memilih _cafe_ yang ramai ini.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini? Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Sowon sudah lebih tenang sekarang, air matanya telah berhenti dan nafasnya kembali teratur, walau ia nampak masih berduka atas nasib malang pernikahannya, "Aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Ayahku sudah memutuskan semua koneksi dengan Samuel dan keluarganya, perusahaan akan terus berjalan tanpa campur tangan pria itu."

"Aku yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja." Sowon tersenyum tulus oleh kata-kata yang Jimin baru saja ucapkan, ia mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya mengamini ucapan Jimin seraya menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Tapi kita baru saja bertemu, dan kau sudah akan kembali ke Amerika."

"Aku akan sering berkunjung ke sini untuk bertemu teman-temanku. Jiminnie, kau juga jika ada waktu, datang ' _lah_ ke tempatku di Amerika." Tepat saat Sowon berkata demikian, Namjoon dan Seokjin tiba, Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan Sowon berbisik pada Jimin sebelum mereka menghampiri, "Tolong jangan katakan tentang hal ini dulu pada Namjoon oppa." Jimin bingung pada awalnya, tapi ia mengangguk setuju, dalam benaknya ia menyimpulkan, mungkin Sowon tidak enak mengatakan tentang hal sensitif di hadapan Seokjin, yang merupakan suami sah Namjoon.

Seokjin membungkuk, menyapa Sowon terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum pada Jimin. Hanya ada empat kursi disana, Jimin dan Sowon duduk saling berhadapan, Seokjin mengambil tempat di sebelah Jimin dan Namjoon duduk disamping Sowon sehingga merika berdua berhadapan.

Sowon cukup terkejut karena ia kira Jimin akan pindah ke sebelahnya, namun nyatanya malah Namjoon yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya kini duduk disampingnya. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak konsentrasi hingga lupa kalau dirinya harus pindah. Posisi mereka duduk sekarang cukup membuat canggung, terlebih ekspresi Namjoon dan kakak iparnya terlihat sedang menyimpan 'sesuatu' yang 'tidak benar'.

Jimin memecah keheningan, "Ah, Jin hyung, perkenalkan ini Sowon, sahabatku dan Namjoon hyung sejak kecil." Seokjin menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, sejak tadi ia berusaha mengingat sosok wanita di hadapannya dan Jimin karena ia merasa pernah melihat Sowon sebelumnya.

"Aku Kim Seokjin." Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya dengan sopan, dan gerakannya diikuti Sowon yang bergerak dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kim Sowon." Dan setelah Sowon mengatakan nama lengkapnya, Seokjin mengingatnya, ia pernah mendengar bahwa Namjoon sempat memiliki kekasih yang juga adalah sahabatnya sewaktu kecil dari Yoongi, mungkin ' _kah_ wanita cantik dan anggun ini adalah mantan kekasih Namjoon?

Seokjin terhanyut dalam benaknya, dan perlahan-lahan, ia mulai ingat. Saat Seokjin dan Namjoon bicara di apartemen lama suaminya itu, ia sempat menemukan sebuah foto yang terbingkai di atas meja kerjanya, foto Jimin, serta Namjoon dan wanita yang ia rangkul, mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Seokjin ingat sepenuhnya, ia tahu kalau Sowon ' _lah_ yang berada dalam foto yang dilihatnya.

"Oh, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian, maaf jika ucapan selamatku ini sangat terlambat. Sebebarnya aku datang saat upacara pernikahan itu berlangsung, tapi ada keperluan mendadak yang harus kuhadiri dengan ayahku jadi aku tak sempat mengucapkannya." Ucap Sowon seraya memandang Namjoon dan Seokjin, bergantian. Seokjin hendak membalas ucapannya, tapi Namjoon sudah lebih dulu mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti. Terima kasih atas ucapanmu, Sowon-ah, kami menghargainya terlebih kau sudah datang dari jauh." Senyum Namjoon tersungging manis dan Sowon membalasnya, melihat interaksi mereka membuat Seokjin terus memandangi mereka tanpa mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

Seokjin merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata sedikit meremas dadanya kala melihat senyum lembut Namjoon, lengkap dengan _dimple_ -nya terpatri di wajah tampan pria tinggi itu. Senyum yang biasa ditunjukkan padanya ternyata bisa juga ia 'pasang' saat memandang orang lain.

"Aku sempat mencarimu saat itu, dan tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana, kukira ada sesuatu yang memang terjadi." Nada bicara Namjoon terkesan khawatir, tatapannya melembut, ia terlihat seperti seorang Kim Namjoon yang memang biasa Seokjin lihat saat mereka berdua saja. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Seokjin melihat suaminya seperti itu pada seroang wanita.

"Maaf, oppa, aku tidak sempat memberitahu kalian." Sowon tertawa pelan saat Namjoon menepuk lembut kepalanya, orang-orang yang tak mengengali dan melihat mereka pasti berpikir kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang manis, terlihat dari interaksi mereka saat ini. Jimin juga sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Namjoon dan Sowon satu sama lain, ' _toh_ mereka bertiga memang bersahabat sejak lama.

Entah mengapa Seokjin merasa kalau dirinya terasingkan dan seharusnya tak berada disini. Ia hanya menyesap _rose latte_ dalam diam, membiarkan Namjoon, Sowon dan Jimin berbincang sepuas mereka.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin bertanya setelah menyadari bahwa Seokjin hanya diam disampingnya, "Kau sakit?" Dimatanya wajah Seokjin terlihat lebih pucat. Seokjin masih tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa demam Taehyung menular padamu?" Namjoon bertanya padanya dan Seokjin sama sekali tak menanggapinya, ia sengaja, ia ingin membuat Namjoon kesal sama seperti Namjoon yang membuat dirinya kesal.

"Seokjin- _ssi_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Sowon yang berkata padanya, Seokjin membalasnya dengan senyuman manis dan berkata dengan nada yang lembut kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Tunggu dulu-Apa? Taehyung sakit?" Jimin segera bangkit dari duduknya, membuat hampir seisi pengunjung _cafe_ menoleh padanya. Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk, tapi Jimin tak memperdulikannya, "Aku harus segera menjenguknya, Namjoon hyung, Jin hyung, Sowon-ah, aku duluan 'ya?" Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Seokjin dan kata-kata peringatan dari Namjoon, Jimin segera berlari keluar menuju parkiran seraya menghubungi Jungkook untuk pergi ke rumah Taehyung bersama-sama.

Sowon tertawa pelan, ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Oppa, maaf ' _kan_ aku, aku juga harus segera pergi karena ada janji dengan Yerin, aku akan menghubungi lagi nanti."

"Biar kami antar." Seokjin menawarkan bantuannya, namun Sowon menolaknya dengan halus karena dirinya membawa kendaraan pribadi sendiri, wanita cantik itu tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Jimin dan meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin berdua saja.

"Kau sengaja kan?"

"Apa?" Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum miringnya seraya menyesap _ice Americano_ miliknya hingga hanya meninggalkan esnya saja.

"Kau tau apa maksudku, Namjoon-ssi." Seokjin memanggil namanya dengan sebutan formal, membuat Namjoon gemas dan ingin segera 'menghukumnya', untuk itu ia berdiri, lalu menarik tangan Seokjin dan berbisik, "Kita lanjutkan di rumah."

 _mamoru._

Tak peduli pada pintu yang terhempas dan terbanting begitu saja ketika Namjoon menutupnya hanya dengan satu kaki. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu mendorong tubuh Seokjin dan mengurungnya diantara tubuhnya sendiri dengan menggunakan kedua tangan, membuat tubuh Seokjin terdorong dan punggungnya menabrak daun pintu dengan cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang nyaring.

Seokjin tak tinggal diam begitu saja, ia membalasnya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Namjoon dengan erat hingga pria itu harus sedikit membungkuk. "Mmh..." Bibir mereka bertubrukan dalam lumatan dan kecupan yang jauh dari kata lembut. Seokjin menggigit bibir bawah Namjoon dan menariknya perlahan, lidahnya menyapa lembut bagian di dalam mulut suaminya.

Hanya dengan satu gerakan, Namjoon melepas _cardigan_ yang Seokjin kenakan disela balasan ciumannya yang menggebu, kemudian membuang pakaian itu begitu saja ke lantai. Lalu kedua tangan Namjoon meremas bokong Seokjin hingga pria dalam rengkuhannya itu sedikit terkejut dan memekik pelan diantara ciuman dalam yang mereka bagi.

"Mm.." Seokjin tak mau kalah, ia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya, dan membalas apa yang Namjoon lakukan. Tangan kanannya meraba perut sang suami, membuka retsleting celana _jeans_ yang Namjoon kenakan hingga menyentuh bagian paling privat yang masih tertutup kain itu. Jemari lentik Seokjin memberi sentuhan perlahan, lembut dan menggoda, membuat Namjoon tak mampu menahan geraman kenikmatan disela ciuman panas mereka yang masih terus berlanjut.

"Uh." Lecet di bibir _plump_ Seokjin memaksa mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman yang memabukan itu. Namjoon dapat mengecap rasa anyir darah yang keluar dari bibir Seokjin. Seokjin tak mempermasalahkan rasa perih di bibirnya, ia mulai masuk dan 'memainkan' jemarinya, tanpa melepas apa yang Namjoon kenakan di bawah sana, Seokjin _membebaskan_ miliknya yang perlahan mulai menegang sempurna.

"Ah!" Satu tamparan keras Namjoon layangkan di bokong Seokjin, seraya mendesahkan namanya, ia menggigit dan memberi tanda keunguan di lehernya. Seokjin kini memberikan pijatan lembut pada miliknya, tangannya meremas, naik dan turun. Baik Namjoon mau ' _pun_ Seokjin sudah tak peduli dimana mereka akan _melakukannya_ , keinginan untuk segera menyentuh dan memiliki terlalu kuat hanya untuk sekedar memikirkan tempat yang 'layak' untuk bercumbu.

Namjoon harus mengangkat kaus putih yang Seokjin kenakan untuk memberi tanda lainnya di dadanya, seraya memainkan tonjolan _pin_ _k_ disana dengan lidahnya, tak mudah baginya untuk melakukan 'serangan' balasan karena jemari Seokjin terus memanjanya di bawah sana, dan ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya mengalah pada jemari Seokjin yang lihai menggodanya. Dengan satu hentakan ia menjauhkan jarak di antara tubuh mereka, Seokjin terkejut dibuatnya karena ia kembali terdorong kebelakang dan punggungnya menabrak pintu lagi.

"Laku ' _kan_ dengan bibirmu." Kedua iris karamel Seokjin membelalak, namun ia mengerti apa yang Namjoon maksud. Tanpa keraguan, Seokjin bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, wajahnya menghadap pada milik Namjoon yang telah menunggu untuk ia manjakan dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Hh.." Namjoon menyentuh rambut hitam Seokjin yang mulai memanjang terutama di bagian rambut depannya saat pria yang sedang berlutut itu mulai mengecup ujung dari miliknya, bibir penuhnya terlihat ribuan kali lebih menggoda saat melakukannya. Sebelah tangan Seokjin memijat panggkalnya sedangkan bibirnya mulai memanja ujungnya dan dengan perlahan, milik Namjoon masuk ke dalam mulut Seokjin.

"J-Jinseok..." Namjoon mendesis dibuatnya, dan saat Seokjin mulai memanja miliknya dengan mulutnya sendiri, ia tak kuasa untuk menggerakan pinggulnya, Seokjin mulai tersedak tapi nampaknya ia menyukainya karena ia tak berhenti melakukannya berulang kali. Milik Namjoon masuk begitu dalam sampai air mata Seokjin mulai menggenang, dan dalam satu hentakan, Namjoon menarik diri dan mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya di wajah cantik Seokjin.

Bulu mata kiri, pipi dan ujung bibir serta jemari Seokjin penuh dengan benih Namjoon, kemudian ia menjilat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membersihkannya dengan lidah sendiri. Namjoon yang menyaksikannya tak mampu untuk menahannya lagi, ia mengangkat tubuh Seokjin seolah tubuh pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tak memiliki beban baginya, dan dengan tergesa, ia membuka celana hitam yang Seokjin kenakan berserta dalamannya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Tu-tunggu..." Apa yang Namjoon lakukan cukup untuk membuat Seokjin terkejut, ia menahan dadanya, wajahnya kian memerah dan Namjoon hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam seolah ia memang terganggu, "Kondomnya." Bisik Seokjin dengan bibir yang bergetar, dadanya berdebar dengan sangat cepat dan nafasnya kian memburu saat membayangkan Namjoon akan masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Namjoon meraih satu bungkus kondom dalam saku celana yang masih ia kenakan, untungnya mereka sempat membeli kondom saat perjalanan pulang tadi, namun sialnya, Namjoon lupa membeli lube. Sebagai gantinya Namjoon memakai salivanya sendiri sebagai pelumas setelah memakai kondom yang menurutnya sedikit menyesakan baginya, ukurannya tak sebanding dengan milik Namjoon.

Seokjin memperhatikannya, ia mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher suaminya saat Namjoon mulai menggendongnya layaknya bayi koala. Mereka berciuman kembali selama mereka berjalan, kemudian Namjoon merebahkan Seokjin di sofa ruang tengah rumah mereka, disela ciuman yang lebih lembut kali ini, Namjoon memasukan dua jarinya, membuat Seokjin mendesis lembut diantara ciuman manis mereka.

"Cu-cukup." Setelah jemari Namjoon memanjanya di bawah sana, Seokjin merasa cukup, diawali dari dua dan tiga setelahnya, ia tak mau harus melepaskan apa yang sejak tadi ia tahan hanya karena permainan jari Namjoon saja. "Namjoon, aku menginginkanmu.." Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya, ia merasa lengkap karena akhirnya Seokjin mengatakan kalau memang ia menginkannya.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Namjoon menggiring miliknya untuk masuk tetapi gagal, ia meleset, Seokjin masih terlalu sempit, "Rileks Jinseok." Desis Namjoon saat ia meleset untuk kedua kalinya, namun di saat percobaan yang ketiga, akhirnya milik Namjoon masuk perlahan-lahan, terbenam dalam diri Seokjin yang mukai meracaukan namanya berulang kali.

 _'Sakit.'_

Seokjin tak mampu mengatakannya, ia hanya terus mengigit bibirnya selama milik Namjoon masuk semakin dalam. Namjoon yang menyadari perubahan dalam ekspresi Seokjin menghentikan gerakannya, kekhawatiran memenuhi benaknya, ia menyentuh pipi basah Seokjin dan bertanya dengan bisikan lembut, "Sesakit itu 'kah? Apa harus kulanjutkan?"

Mata sayu Seokjin mengerjap pelan, ia menggeleng dan mengusap bibir Namjoon dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian ia memberi kecupan lembut pada bibir Namjoon yang mulai kembali bergerak seraya membalas kecupan-kecupan manis, berharap agar hal itu dapat membuat Seokjin melupakan rasa sakitnya. Namun tak dapat Namjoon pungkiri bila ia merasakan keninkmatan luar biasa kala Seokjin 'memijatnya' di dalam sana, dan semakin dalam Namjoon membawa miliknya, semakin kuat Seokjin 'mencengkramnya'.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat agar mereka berdua terbiasa. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Seokjin, Namjoon bergerak perlahan, tangan kirinya menyamgga tubuhnya sendiri di sisi kanan kepala Seokjin dan tangan kanannya menggapai pinggang ramping pria dibawahnya agar gerakannya stabil dan tidak meleset keluar. Seokjin meminta lebih dan Namjoon memberikannya semua yang ia mau, sebagai imbalannya, ia juga mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan, yaitu, memiliki Seokjin hanya untuk dirinya seorang sejak ia jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Tubuh Seokjin terlonjak saat Namjoon makin mempercepat gerakannya, tak konsisten pada awalnya, dan terkesan terburu-buru, namun dengan begitu, ia dapat menyentuh bagian paling dalam di bawah sana, bagian yang membuat Seokjin menjeritkan namanya dan memohon pada Namjoon untuk melakukannya lagi. Sofa yang mereka gunakan untuk bergumul memantulkan suara deritan dan hentakan keras, Namjoon membawa kaki kanan Seokjin ke atas untuk bersandar pada bahunya agar ia lebih leluasa bergerak di dalam sana.

Dan dengan satu hentakan, cepat, kuat dan menghentak. Namjoon kembali mengeluarkan apa yang sejak tadi ia tahan agar dirinya bisa mengimbangi Seokjin yang kini terkulai lemas setelah merasakan guncangan hebat pada orgasme pertamanya.

"Na-Namjoon.."

" _I'm here, love, i'm here_."

"Milikmu masih di dalam..."

" _I know, baby._ Kali ini, di kamarku."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Seokjin, Namjoon segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya, ia berusaha menstabilkan tubuh mereka agar miliknya tidak terlepas dari dalam Seokjin yang kembali mendesahkan namanya tepat di telinga kiri Namjoon.

Seokjin kira, pengalaman pertamanya dengan Namjoon akan lebih 'lembut' dan hati-hati. Namun ternyata, tidak demikian, memang Namjoon masih terlihat hati-hati tapi ia tak menyangka bila ia dan suaminya itu akan melakukannya dalam keadaan cemburu pada awalnya. Selama dalam gendongan Namjoon, Seokjin tak berhenti untuk tersenyum karenanya.

 _mamoru._

Taehyung menggigit kukunya dan Jimin harus segera menjauhkan tangan pria itu dari bibirnya sendiri. Dan tindakannya membuahkan hasil, Taehyung berhenti tapi ia masih memandang layar _handphone_ -nya dengan tatapan _ngeri._

"Bagaimana kalau Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung bertengkar karena aku?" Masih dengan plester demam di dahinya, Taehyung terus meracau, Jimin tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan sehingga kau berasumsi telah membuat mereka bertengkar?" Jungkook bertanya seraya menyilangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya, masih dalam posisi duduk di pinggir ruangan dan tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung yang demam karena ia takut tertular.

Sejak tadi pandangannya juga tak lepas dari layar _handphone_ -nya, sama seperti Taehyung, namun Jungkook sedang menunggu kabar dari penyelidikan lebih lanjut tentang 'perjanjian' yang Seokjin dan Namjoon buat sebelum menikah.

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk." Taehyung meracau kembali, Jimin masih berusaha menenangkannya dan ia mulai lelah karena ia rasa dirinya ' _lah_ satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti, sedangkan Jungkook terlihat tidak membantu sama sekali karena ia sibuk sendiri dengan _handphone_ miliknya.

"Kalau kau mau memastikan bahwa mereka bertengkar atau tidak, telpon saja Jin hyung, sekarang." Ucap Jimin, mengulai kata-katanya yang beberapa saat lalu ia katakan sebagai usul dari pemecahan kegundahan Taehyung karena dirinya yang terus mengoceh tentang terancamnya pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin karena dirinya.

"Ok, ok." Setelah menarik nafas dalam, Taehyung men _-dial_ nomor Seokjin, butuh waktu sampai nada sambung terdengar dan akhirnya, Seokjin mengangkat teleponnya dan menyapanya dengan suaranya yang lembut, seperti biasa.

"H-hyung, maafkan aku, apa kau dan Namjoon-"

"Tae?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku dan Namjoon melakukannya..."

"Apa?"

"Aku 'tidur' dengan Namjoon..."

 _Oh, man, holy shit_ !

Taehyung tak mampu berkata apa-apa, terlebih Jimin. Namun berbeda dengan Taehyung yang makin pucat pasi, Jimin menyunggingkan senyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menutup. Di sudut ruangan, Jungkook mematung dan menatap _shock_ pada mereka berdua.

Tadinya Taehyung ingin memastikan dan meminta maaf pada Seokjin dan Namjoon, jika memang mereka bertengkar karena dirinya, tapi di luar dugaan, Seokjin mengatakan tentang _sex experience_ -nya dengan suaminya itu seusai mereka 'bertengkar' kecil. Dan sialnya, Taehyung menekan tombol _loud speaker_ saat menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung harap, tidak akan terjadi pertumpahan darah setelah ini.

 ** _to be continued_**

OH MY OH MY MY MY~~ *joget boy in luv* Fuma kembali dengan... apa ya ini? apa yang saya ketik sih diatas? SMUT MACAM APA ITU FUMA???!!!

niatnya sih mau merayakan cb bangtan kali ini dengan chapter yang 'hot' tapi apa daya, saya ga pinter bikin NC but- I LOVE THIS ALBUM SO MUCH AAAAAAAA~

Mikrokosmos favorit banget! Jamais vu juga! AAAHHH Dionysus Rock Jin *sujud sembah*

 ** _massive thanks to_** :

 **monsterSJ** Namjoon harus 'menuntaskannya' soalnya kalo ditahan bisa syakit uwu

 **deebul**

udah ketahuan, dipanas-panasin pulak~ JK akan bergerak segera uwu

 **loveiscurl**

Sabar beb, emang udah ga ada apa-apa diantara mereka, Sowon cuma saya jadiin 'pancingan' aja disini :v Disini Joonie udah berhasil bikin baby sama Jinnie bentar lagi aku lahir kedunia /menerobos ketuban/ ooeekk oeekkk uwu

 **QnQueen**

SoPe syudah berjaya jadi saya pokus ke namjin lagi~ namjin sudah 'lanjut' disini oouuww :D kookie harus kepo, kookie akan membuat namjin *sensor* uwu

 **YM01**

Terima kasih huhuhu semoga di rl mereka juga mesra ya ga cuma di ff aja hohoho Dalam kamus hidup JK, ga ada kata menyerah, iya ga jek? *tos sama jeykey*

 **AngAng13**

Tenang aja, Sowon ga bakal ngapa-ngapain kok, aman satu, tp yg satu lagi mau 'anu' hohoho NamJin kapal besar, ga akan goyah cuma karena ciwi, nanti goyahnya sama JeyKey, jiwa JinKook saya lagi dugun dugun nih hm... maaf saya telat banget updatenya, ini udah lewat dua minggu... saya minta pelukan boleh? maafin saya ya, honey~ *cium*

 **und**

JK on Top yoooww~ never give up JK *jadi cheerleader buat Jungkook* uwu

 **If-SunFlower**

Hai deeekk uwu adek selamat datang *cepika-cepiki* makasih juga udah baca ff namjin saya ini~ business trip nya sudah selesai dan berjalan lancar, terima kasih atas semangatnya uwu JK udah mulai tau dan tambah panas hehehe NC namjinnya syudah jadi semoga kamu 'ena' ya ily

 **I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**


	13. part 13 : problem unsolved

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : Smut, BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part thirteen : problem unsolved_

"Namjoon-ah, kau bernyanyi?" Air yang turun membasahi tubuh Seokjin tak mampu membendung suara tawa yang berusaha ia tahan. Namjoon masih menggosok punggung Seokjin seraya bersenandung di bawah shower, lagu Lovely yang dibawakan Billie Eilish dan Khalid menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini, sejak kemarin Namjoon selalu menyenandungkannya. Namun, nampaknya, Seokjin tak mampu menangkap lagu yang Namjoon coba lantunkan hanya dengan dehaman yang berusaha ia samakan nadanya. Sekali lagi, Seokjin menemukan sisi menggemaskan dari diri suaminya.

"Hm~" Namjoon menjawab seadanya, ia masih bersenandung di dekat telinga Seokjin, membuatnya ingin berbalik untuk memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Namjoon.

Kedekatan dalam hubungan mereka semakin intim, Namjoon bersyukur akan hal itu. Sudah satu minggu Seokjin selalu tidur di kamarnya setiap malam, ia bahkan memindahkan beberapa barang pribadinya ke dalam kamar Namjoon. Sejak malam pertama yang mereka lalui bersama, Seokjin selalu menempel padanya, sampai pagi bertemu dengan pagi lagi, pantulan wajah tampan Seokjin selalu terpatri di iris mata Namjoon begitu juga sebaliknya.

Seperti saat ini, mandi bersama di pagi hari untuk membersihkan tubuh yang berpeluh akibat sentuhan-sentuhan intim yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Seolah tak puas hanya dengan menyentuh Seokjin di kamarnya yang sekarang ini adalah kamar mereka berdua saat malam, Namjoon melanjutkannya hingga subuh, ia tak membiarkan Seokjin tidur dan kelihatannya, kekasihnya itu tak keberatan terlebih besok adalah libur musim panas pertama mereka.

"Mengapa?" Seokjin berbalik, menatap wajahnya, dan Namjoon memberikan senyuman paling manisnya kala pandangan mereka bertemu. Dalam keadaan basah sekali 'pun Seokjin tetap mempesona.

"Memangnya ada orang yang tidak bernyanyi saat mereka mandi?" Mungkin Namjoon ada benarnya, terkadang Seokjin juga bersenandung saat ia mandi, tapi poin dari pertanyaannya bukan demikian. Seokjin sudah jarang melakukannya sejak ia hiatus dari kegiatannya sebagai seorang penyanyi untuk menikahi Namjoon, dan menyelamatkan 'nama baik' keluarganya. Selain itu, Seokjin rasa, ia hanya akan bersenandung saat dirinua merasa senang.

Seokjin larut dalam tegunannya, ia menatap lurus pada dada telanjang Namjoon seraya menyeka busa sabun yang masih menempel disana dengan air ditangannya. "Apa kau bahagia?" Satu pertanyaan sederhana terlontar dari bibir merahnya, Namjoon tertawa pelan saat mendengarnya, ia rasa, Seokjin tak perlu menanyakan hal tersebut karena menurutnya, kekasihnya itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

Pelukan hangat Namjoon berikan, tak hanya demikian, ia juga mengecup wajah Seokjin mulai dari kening, kedua kelopak mata, kedua pipinya, hidung, hingga bibir ranumnya, membuat pria dalam rengkuhannya terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Namjoon tak memberikan jawaban lewat kata-kata, tapi Seokjin tahu, pertanyaannya telah terjawab lewat senyuman dan tindakan yang suaminya tunjukkan untuknya.

"Aku mau lagi." Kedua iris karamel Seokjin membelalak saat mendengar bisikan Namjoon dengan suara beratnya, dan benar saja, 'sesuatu' yang keras menyentuh pahanya kala Namjoon memintanya untuk membentangkan kaki kanannya, meminta kemudahan agar dirinya mampu menyentuh Seokjin lebih dalam lagi.

"Tu-Namjoon, tunggu!" Seokjin menggengam pergelangan tangan Namjoon yang menahan dan meremas pahanya. Mereka baru melakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu, akhir-akhir ini Namjoon sering seperti itu, hanya lewat sentuhan kecil ia akan meminta 'lebih' setelahnya. Bukannya Seokjin keberatan, mereka pasangan yang telah menikah dan berhubungan seks adalah hal yang sah-sah saja, tapi Seokjin mulai khawatir, ia takut salah memberi makan Namjoon sehingga suaminya itu seperti seorang kelinci dalam musim kawinnya.

Namjoon memang berhenti mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Seokjin yang bersandar di dinding kamar mandi rumah mereka, tapi tangannya tidak, ia menyentuh bagian paling privat di tubuh Seokjin dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan yang menggoda. "Oh God."

"Kita sudah melakukannya di setiap sudut rumah, tapi belum disini 'kan hyung?" Namjoon kembali berbisik seraya mengulum daun telinga Seokjin yang memerah sempurna, nafasnya tak teratur dan rasa panas mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Seokjin tampak luluh dan mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan Namjoon, desahan lembut sesekali lolos dari bibir plump-nya, membuat Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya, sekali lagi.

"Ko-Ah! Kondomnya?" Save sex adalah prioritas utama Seokjin, Namjoon mempelajarinya setelah berkali-kali menyentuhnya. Sejujurnya, Namjoon tak terlalu nyaman memakainya karena menyesakkan tapi apa boleh buat. Hanya saja tidak untuk kali ini, Namjoon harus membuat Seokjin mengerti.

"Kita kehabisan kondom, hyung." Ucap Namjoon, masih dengan kegiatannya memanja Seokjin dibawah sana. Mungkin kali ini, Seokjin akan membuat pengecualian. "Aku akan melakukannya 'mentah-mentah' kali ini."

Seokjin terdiam. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata, sampai Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menungging di depan bathup. Malam ini, hanya untuk Namjoon, Seokjin menyingkirkan semua peraturannya, ia sendiri terkejut akan dirinya yang mudah menurut pada pria yang ia nikahi saat musim dingin tahun lalu itu. Kehidupan pernikahan yang belum pernah Seokjin bayangkan sebelumnya, menjadi sebuah realita yang menurutnya cukup lucu jika mengingatnya.

Seokjin tertawa pelan, tapi tawanya terterputus saat milik Namjoon mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas permukaannya karena tak ada pengaman yang membatasi sentuhan mereka.

Bayangan telapak tangan Seokjin menempel erat di dinding pembatas kaca yang berembun. Siluet tubuh Namjoon dan Seokjin yang bersatu di baliknya bersamaan dengan gema suara mereka yang seolah bersahutan memantul dengan derasnya air yang menghujam lantai menjadi tanda bahwa mereka hanya membutuhkan diri mereka masing-masing, membuat mereka lupa bahwa mereka tidak tinggal di dunia ini hanya berdua.

Dari balik kaca tebal pemisah, handphone Seokjin berdering tiada henti di antara handuk dan pakaian yang tertumpuk asal. Pekikan Seokjin dan geraman Namjoon menutupi suaranya, membuat benda itu terabaikan disana. Sebuah nama tertera di layarnya, berulang kali seseorang diseberang sana berusaha menghubunginya.

'Jungkookie'

15 panggilan suara tak terjawab dari Jungkook. 23 pesan suara yang belum didengar dan 36 _chat_ masuk belum dibaca.

 _mamoru._

Kalau Taehyung tidak salah dengar apa yang baru saja Jungkook katakan, dugaannya berarti benar adanya. Jungkook sudah tahu tentang kontrak perjanjian atas pernikahan yang Namjoon dan Seokjin tanda-tangani. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Jungkook bersikap mencurigakan, ia seperti tengah menyelidiki sesuatu. Taehyung tahu, karena ia terus memperhatikan adik tiri dari sahabatnya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Bibir Jimin bergetar, ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, wajahnya kian pucat dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja. "Namjoon hyung tidak mungkin bohong, lagi pula ia sangat mencintai Jin hyu-" Kata-kata Jimin terpotong oleh tatapan tajam Jungkook yang turut bangkit berdiri seraya membanting map berisi surat-surat yang Taehyung yakini, adalah bukti dari kontrak yang selama ini berusaha disembunyikan oleh Seokjin dan keluarganya.

"Pada kenyataannya kakak mu itu berbohong!" Nada bicara tinggi yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook membuat Taehyung tak tinggal diam, ia ' _pun_ berdiri, menatap tajam pada pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya yang juga ganti menatap matanya. "Dan kau, Kim Taehyung, sebelum pernikahan palsu itu disetujui, Jin hyung menemuimu lebih dulu untuk meminta saran darimu, benar ' _kan_? Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, kenapa kau juga berbohong padaku?"

Taehyung tak menyangka, Jungkook telah menyelidikinya sampai demikian jauhnya, tak ada gunanya berbohong dan menutupi semuanya. Dalam hatinya, Taehyung memohon maaf pada Seokjin dan Namjoon, "Lalu kau mau apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui semuanya?"

"Aku akan membongkarnya dan membatalkan pernikahan palsu ini." Saat berkata demikian, Jimin kembali duduk, tubuhnya lunglai dan genangan air nampak di kelopak matanya. Taehyung menatapnya dengan iba, masa depannya dipertaruhkan karena Jungkook sudah mengetahui rahasia yang ditutup serapat mungkin oleh keluarga mereka, Jimin terancam kehilangan mimpinya, terlebih Namjoon, ia akan kehilangan segalanya, karena Jungkook berniat untuk membatalkan pernikahan dan perjanjian yang keluarga mereka lakukan.

"Tidak ' _kah_ kau tahu, pada awalnya pernikahan ini dilakukan karena dirimu?" Kata-kata Taehyung membuat Jungkook bergeming, kedua iris karamelnya yang semula berkilat mulai redup, tetapi raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang telah lama ia pendam. "Orang tuamu telah mengerahkan segala cara agar kau dan Seokjin tidak-"

"Diam!" Bentak Jungkook, kepalanya tertunduk dan rambut depannya menutupi wajah yang semula mendongak dan menantang siapa saja yang hendak mematahkan argumennya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah tangannya yang masih terkepal erat di atas meja, Taehyung dan Jimin yang kini terdiam.

Jungkook sengaja mengumpulkan mereka di kediamannya untuk membuka rahasia yang telah ia ketahui dan meminta kejelasan dari Taehyung yang memang sudah mengetahuinya lebih dahulu, serta Jimin, yang semula Jungkook duga mengambil peran hampir sama besarnya dengan Namjoon. Taehyung telah mengira sebelumnya, Jungkook pasti tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa adik dari sahabatnya itu akan tahu semuanya secepat ini.

Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang semula kalut, ia tak boleh diam dan hanya menyaksikan Jungkook yang memang berkeinginan untuk membongkar kebohongan yang dilakukan keluarganya, "Dengar, Jeon Jungkook, memang pada awalnya pernikahan Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung lakukan semata untuk menjamin perjanjian yang disepakati keluargamu dan keluarga Jimin, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan bukan hanya demikian, mereka hendak menyelamatkanmu dan Jin hyung dari penderitaan yang akan kalian tanggung nantinya bila kau meneruskan niatmu itu."

Jungkook terpilih sebagai penerus perusahaan ayahnya, bukan Seokjin, karena kakak sambungnya itu lebih memilih untuk meneruskan mimpinya menjadi seorang penyanyi dan sang ayah memenuhi keinginannya. Namun perasaan yang tumbuh diantara Jungkook dan Seokjin hanya akan mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah kehancuran dalam keluarga, jika Jungkook meneruskan niatnya, ayah dan ibu mereka akan bercerai, gosip tentang cinta terlarang yang dilakukan mereka akan tersebar akan beredar di masyarakat luas dan karir yang selama ini Seokjin bangun akan kandas.

Jika hal itu terjadi, Jungkook dan ibunya akan pergi dan semua akan sama saja, mereka akan berpisah pada akhirnya, hanya saja akan lebih menyakitkan karena cibiran orang lain yang terus menghantui.

Dan satu hal yang akan terjadi, Taehyung sangat mengenal Seokjin, termasuk rasa trauma yang dialaminya. Kematian ibu kandungnya terus menghantui Seokjin dalam rasa bersalah yang tak kunjung sirna. Jika perceraian antara ayah dan ibu tirinya terjadi, Taehyung yakin, Seokjin akan mengalami _deja vu_ yang menyakitkan untuknya, ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, lagi.

Pada awalnya, Taehyung pikir bahwa cara yang mereka lakukan terbilang konyol dan tak akan berhasil, namun pada kenyataannya pernikahan Seokjin dengan Namjoon telah menyelamatkannya, ia semakin yakin saat melihat dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri bahwa keputusan yang Seokjin ambil tidak ' _lah_ salah, karena sahabatnya itu akhirnya menemukan cintanya, Seokjin telah menemukan Namjoon.

"Buang ego-mu dan pikirkan ' _lah_ kebahagiaan dan masa depan kalian."

Jungkook menanggapi kata-kata yang Taehyung utarakan dengan tawa sinis, ia ' _pun_ kembali duduk, tangan kirinya meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, "Namjoon menikahinya karena uang." Lirihnya, dan kini ganti Jimin yang memandang tajam padanya, ia masih setengah tak percaya tapi sebagai orang yang paling mentenal Namjoon, Jimin yakin kakaknya itu tak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti yang Jungkook ungkapkan.

"Namjoon hyung tidak menikahi Jin hyung karena uang," Jimin bicara dengan bibirnya yang gemetar, Jungkook tak menoleh padanya atau memberikan perhatian pada apa yang Jimin sampaikan, tapi Taehyung yakin, ia mendengarkan. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau pada rencana awal, aku yang akan menikahi Jin hyung, tapi Namjoon hyung yang mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk menggantikanku atas kehendaknya, aku yakin ada maksud dibalik semua itu, namun ia tak melakukannya hanya karena uang."

"Jika bukan uang, ia melakukannya untuk dapat pengakuan," masih dengan argumennya, Jungkook berkata layaknya semua dugaannya pada Namjoon menjurus untuk menjatuhkannya. Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat saat Jungkook menambahkan, "Dia anak angkat, ia mengajukan diri dan menggantikanmu untuk mendapat pengakuan kalau ia adalah anak-"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jungkook!"

"Aku akan menggagalkan pernikahan ini dan menuntutnya!"

"Kau salah memandangnya, ia-"

"Kalau menurutmu aku salah, lantas mengapa?!"

Jimin dan Jungkook mulai melempar pandangan sinis satu sama lain, dan Taehyung tak dapat membiarkan perdebatan ini terus berlarut dan menjurus pada pertengkaran, terlebih adu fisik yang ia takuti akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Taehyung sudah menduga bahwa Jungkook akan berspekulasi macam-macam tentang alasan Namjoon yang mengajukan diri untuk menikahi Seokjin, untuk itu, ia telah menyiapkan 'amunisi' dan ia harap mereka datang tepat waktu.

"Namjoon melakukannya untuk Jimin." Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Hoseok dan Yoongi yang baru saja datang. Taehyung bernafas lega. Sebelumnya, ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Hoseok untuk datang ke alamat yang telah ia arahkan. Taehyung diam-diam menjabarkan dalam pesan, saat Jungkook yang mulai membuka topik pembicaraan bahwa ia telah mengetahui kebohongan yang dilakukan keluarganya.

"Kenapa kalian kemari? Aku tak pernah ingat telah mengundang kalian."

"Jaga bicaramu pada orang yang lebih tua, Jungkook." Yoongi hendak melangkah lebih jauh, namun Hoseok telah menggenggam tangannya terlebih dahulu untuk menahan kekasihnya.

"Maaf jika kami datang tanpa diundang," Hoseok melirik Taehyung yang mengangguk padanya, mereka berdua sempat saling bertatapan sebelum pandangan Hoseok kembali beralih pada Jungkook, "tapi kami tak bisa diam begitu saja saat kau berusaha untuk menuntut sahabat kami, Namjoon, karena suatu alasan yang tak dapat kau buktikan."

Jungkook mendengus, ia mengambil lembaran kertas berisi surat perjanjian dan lain sebagainya, lalu mengangkatnya seraya mengibaskannya dengan angkuh, "Lantas yang kupegang ini apa? Jelas-jelas dia menandatangani perjanjian yang berisi akta pinjaman uang dari perusahaan milik keluargaku untuk perusahaan keluarganya yang akan bangkrut."

"Tidak ' _kah_ kau sadar, bahwa perjanjian itu juga dilakukan karena dirimu?" Taehyung menimpali ucapannya, ia tak dapat membiarkan Jungkook yang terus menyalahkan Namjoon dan menjadikannya kambing hitam untuk memisahkannya dengan Seokjin. Lagi pula umur pernikahan mereka masih setengah perjalanan dari lamanya kontrak yang telah ditentukan.

"Namjoon menggantikan Jimin atas kemauannya karena ia mementingkan masa depan adiknya. Jimin masih terlalu muda untuk menikah." Yoongi turut menjelaskan, ia ' _pun_ tak menyangka bahwa Jungkook akan tahu tentang 'kebohongan' ini dengan begitu cepat. Ia memang tak tahu akar permasalahan dari semua perjanjian ini pada awalnya, tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Jungkook sebenarnya mencintai Seokjin membuat semuanya masuk akal. Saat pertama kali mengenal pemudia itu, Yoongi tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah orang yang ambisius.

"Begitu juga dengan dirinya." Jungkook membalas, Namjoon hanya berbeda 2 tahun lebih tua dari Jimin, ia juga masih sangat muda untuk menikah, alasan yang Yoongi utarakan masih tak relevan, menurutnya.

"Bisa ' _kah_ kau berhenti bertindak dengan semaumu, Jungkook?" Jimin melemaskan bahunya, ia mulai lelah pada Jungkook yang terus memojokkan kakaknya.

Jungkook tetap pada pendiriannya, "Aku bukan bertindak atas semauku saja, aku bertindak untuk membongkar kebohongan."

"Lantas mengapa kau bersikukuh untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini dan menuntut Namjoon? Kau tahu sendiri isi dari perjanjiannya, keluarga Jimin akan kehilangan segalanya dan pikirkan ' _lah_ Seokjin hyung." Taehyung masih berusaha membuat Jungkook melunak, ia memelankan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimat, berharap agar adik dari sahabatnya itu segera menyadari bahwa niat yang kukuh ia pegang akan menyakitu Seokjin pada akhirnya nanti.

Jungkook tak bergeming. Jimin menunggu tanggapan darinya, Hoseok dan Yoongi masih berdiri di dekat pintu dan Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan yang termuda disana untuk mengurungkan niatnya, "Mereka saling mencintai, aku yakin kau dapat melihatnya juga, aku tahu hatimu tidak buta."

Walau masih dalam diamnya, Taehyung yakin bahwa Jungkook dengan setia mendengarkannya, untuk itu ia kembali menambahkan, "Perjanjian itu memang awalnya tercipta untuk menutupi kekacauan yang telah kau dan Seokjin hyung lakukan di masa lalu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, terlepas dari ikatan yang terbentuk lewat hitam diatas putih, Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung saling jatuh cinta, mereka telah bahagia sekarang."

Hoseok menimpali dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Jungkook melirik ke arahnya, "Kau tidak akan merenggut kebahagiaan Seokjin hyung dengan memisahkannya dari Namjoon, ' _kan_?"

Yoongi melengkapi percakapan itu dengan berujar, "Bayangkan penderitaan yang akan Seokjin hyung alami, dan juga keluarga Jimin, mereka harus mengalami kebangkrutan, belum lagi hutang yang harus mereka bayar pada keluargamu kalau pernikahan ini batal."

Taehyung berbisik lirih, "Seokjin hyung akan _hancur_."

"Menyerah ' _lah_ Jungkook."

Jungkook tetap setia, ia terdiam. Namun dilema merasuki be dalam hatinya.

 _mamoru._

Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin telah pamit dan pergi, di ruang santai milik keluarga Kim itu hanya ada Jungkook dan Taehyung sekarang. Mereka semua tak mampu memaksa, jika memang Jungkook berniat menuntut, kedua orang tuanya tidak akan tinggal diam, tetapi mereka masih sibuk di luar negeri sehingga mungkin saja Jungkook bisa berbuat semaunya dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Semuanya tergantung pada Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Jungkook heran pada Taehyung memilih untuk tetap tinggal, mereka memberikan waktu padanya untuk berpikir. Apa Taehyung masih berusaha menghentikannya? Sejujurnya, Jungkook sudah memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan sejak mereka memberikan pendapat yang semula tak ia minta, tapi mereka ada benarnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook tak mampu mendapatkan konsentrasi pada laman situs jejaring sosial yang ia buka untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut mengenai Namjoon. Jungkook menutup tab yang menampilkan profil SNS dari kakak iparnya, ia tak menemukan satu ' _pun_ foto Seokjin yang diunggah, hanya beberapa potret dirinya dan sahabat, dan potret nuansa alam yang mendominasi unggahannya.

Jungkook menyesap espresso yang telah tersaji diatas meja, dan mengatakan, "Kim Taehyung, jadwalmu itu padat."

"Apa kau juga mengkhawatirkan aku?" Taehyung tak menyukai kopi, ia lebih memilih minuman berkarbonasi atau air dingin. Namun hari ini ia memiliki pengecualian, espresso yang tersaji untuknya terlihat menggiurkan.

"Yang benar saja." Jungkook menyangkal, tawanya yang pelan diiringi dengan senyum yang tersungging miring. Taehyung tak mengatakan apa ' _pun_ setelahnya, mereka hanya menikmati angin sore yang menyapa, membawa aroma bunga prem yang selalu mekar menjelang minggu terakhir musim semi.

Mereka larut dalam keheningan itu, membiarkan suara dedaunan dan kicau burung menutupi bising dan gaduhnya perkotaan. Terbesit dalam ingatan Jungkook, ia masih menyimpan tanya yang siapa ' _pun_ belum dapat menjawabnya dan membuatnya mengerti. "Mengapa semua orang menentang?"

Taehyung balik bertanya, "Kau masih tidak mengerti?"

Jungkook menatapnya langsung di kedua iris cokelatnya, ia berkata, "Kau. Kim Taehyung, kau termasuk ke dalam orang-orang yang berusaha memisahkanku dengan Jin hyung."

Taehyung terdiam dibuatnya. Ia tahu persis peranannya diantara hubungan terlarang antara Jungkook dan Seokjin. Bukan bermaksud untuk ikut campur, tapi Taehyung memiliki alasan tersendiri dan ia harap orang lain tak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

Dan saat Jungkook menjawabnya, Taehyung kehilangan bakat bersandiwara, "Aku tahu semuanya, aku tidak bodoh, kau melakukannya hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan demi 'apa yang orang lain selama ini bilang' yaitu kebaikanku, atau Jin hyung."

Dengan berusaha membuat dirinya seakaa tak mengerti, Taehyung kembali bertanta, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintaiku," Jungkook berkata dengan lugas, ekspresi terkejut yang terpatri di wajah tamapan Taehyung membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum puas. Entah mengapa, Jungkook merasa bahwa dirinya kini mulai tertarik, "kau berasumsi, bahwa perasaanmu padaku tak akan berhasil karena kau melihat kegigihanku untuk tak melepaskan Jin hyung, dan untuk membuatku kesal, kau menyentuhnya, padahal dia sahabatmu."

Topengnya telah terbuka, Taehyung menolak untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut, untuk itu ia segera berdiri, berniat untuk beranjak dari sana secepat mungkin, dan mengatakan, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan, kau sedang kalut. Baik, aku akan pergi sekarang, tenangkan dirimu dan-"

Jungkook menyelanya, ia menahan tangan kiri Taehyung agar pria itu tetap pada posisinya, "Kau bilang kau mengkhawatirkanku, kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?"

"Apa?" Taehyung melirik dari ekor matanya, ia melihat kesungguhan pada kata-kata Jungkook dan jantungnya kian berdebar. Taehyung panik, ia takut, karena dirinya yang semula telah menyerah pada perasaannya mendapat sebuah 'sambutan' yang tak pernah ia duga akan datang disaat seperti ini.

"Tetap ' _lah_ disini." Bisikan Jungkook membuatnya tak mampu beranjak kemana ' _pun._

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Jadi, bagaimana dengan _chapter_ ini, _reader_ -nim? *ngintip dari balik tembok* Saya meminta maaf pada reader-nim yang telah menunggu lama akan _update_ -nya cerita ini *deep bow*

Dan terima kasih akan pengertiannya atas segala kesibukan saya di kehidupan nyata, pekerjaan dan performa saya selalu menjadi alasan utama atas keterlambatan saya mengetik cerita ini, tapi mohon untuk tidak khawatir, karena saya pasti akan menuntaskannya (kecuali jika memang terjadi pada fisik saya yang membuat saya tak memungkinkan untuk menulis)

Oh iya, reader-nim sekalian ada yang suka baca _manhwa_? Dulu saya pernah baca _manhwa_ yang berjudul 'Lover Boy' karya Zech, saat baca _manhwa_ itu saya selalu merasa ada KookJin/JinKook vibe di dalamnya hahaha~ Very Recommended uwu

 ** _massive thanks to_** :

 **AngAng13** AAAHHH~ terima kasih, jujur aja saya ga pede bikin smut :"3 Hmm JK emang ga mudah menyerah tapi dia mulai luluh disini uwu tapi liat aja nanti... hahahaha kapal JinKook emang lagi goyah tapi bukan berarti tenggelam *ketawa jahat* Terima kasih atas pengertiaannya, terharu banget dah sumpah :"3 i wish you were here *kiss kiss kiss* Tidak hanya pengertian, kamu juga peka! WOW~ iya, judul chapie kemarin terinspirasi dari Bangtan Episode Grammy uwu Pas nonton itu aku jadi mikir, sebenernya itu bukan panggung Grammy tapi panggung hajatan NamJin, serius dah menurut saya mereka kaya nikahan disitu #HoneyFarmerStrikesAgain terus pas vlive after Grammy show itu cuma NamJin yang jasnya udah kebuka, kemeja Seokjin keluar dari celana udah gitu rambutnya acak-acakan, kayanya mereka bercumbu dulu sebelum vlive bareng member yang lain *naik-turunin alis*

 **loveiscurl**

THANK YOU SUNBAE-NIM belom, Sowon belom balik, masih saya simpen buat 'senjata pamungkas' uwu Saya belum berniat buat pindah lapak, saya update di dua tempat sih, selain disini ada juga di wattpad tapi disana update-nya lebih lambat soalnya saya pernah uninstal app-nya hahaha Imma babie, di dalam kandungan udah sering denger Daddy Namjoon dan Papa Seokjin nyanyi jadi pas udah gede saya jenius owo

 **QnQueen**

memang, Taehyung biang kerok wkwkwk JK bertindak makik grecep sekarang, tapi dia lagi bimbang, rahasia TaeTae udah kebongkar sama JK sendiri, gimana kelanjutannya, saksikan setelah yang satu ini *peluk cium*

 **erlytasepti**

sebisa mungkin saya bikin karakter NamJin ga ooc, terima kasih penjabaranmu tentang karakter mereka uwu dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, i luv u

 **aninohira**

tidak ada kata telat dalam ff namjin, sayang. terima kasih atas pujainnya :"3 waaahh sampe 3 hari baca semua chapie-nya, semoga kamu terus menyukai cerita ini sampai mencapai ending-nya yah uwu saya selalu semangat, semua berkat kamu i luv u

 **P.S** : setiap saya baca review kalian, saya selalu kepikiran pengen ketemu kalian di real life lalu traktir kalian seafood sambil ngobrolin bangtan sama-sama :')

 ** _I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH_**

 _fuma with luv_


	14. part 14 : caught in a lie

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : **Smut** , BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **NSFR (not safe for Ramadan)**

 _Please Don't Read This Fanfiction If You Are Fasting_

 _part fourteen : caught in a lie_

Genggaman tangan Namjoon pada jemari Seokjin mengerat. Pengakuan Jimin yang baru saja ia katakan membuat mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan. Namjoon melirik sebentar ke arah pria yang duduk mematung di sampingnya, sebelum pandangannya kembali pada Jimin yang duduk tepat di hadapan mereka.

Jimin baru saja mengaku, kalau dirinya telah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang kontrak dan perjanjian yang dijalani keluarganya dan keluarga Kim Seokjin. Tak hanya sebagian, tetapi ia telah mengetahui keseluruhannya. Dan yang membuat Seokjin sangat _shock_ ialah Jungkook, adik sambungnya yang sengaja mencari tahu semuanya dan memberitahunya pada Jimin, serta memaksanya untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari adik iparnya itu dan juga Taehyung, yang Jungkook anggap ikut terlibat dalam pernikahan palsu yang dilakukan Seokjin.

"Maaf Jimin-ah." Namjoon angkat bicara. Kata pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah 'maaf'. Ia yang memang hampir tak pernah berbohong pada adiknya itu meminta pengampunan atas perbuatannya, walau pada awalnya Namjoon melakukannya demi Jimin, tapi ia merasa tak seharusnya berbohong pada pemuda yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak mampu ia baca. Apa Jimin kecewa? Marah? Atau sedih? Yang pasti Namjoon harus segera mendapat maaf darinya.

"Hyung, perasaanku campur aduk setelah mengetahuinya sampai aku tak mampu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata," Jimin berkata dengan masih menunduk, ia sengaja datang ke rumah mereka setelah kuliahnya selesai, terlihat dari tas dan pakaian yang ia kenakan, "namun selama perjalananku dari kampus kemari, aku menaiki bis yang biasa kau naiki, sepanjang jalan aku terus memikirkan tentang semua ini dan perlahan aku mengerti." Kini Jimin mendongak, menatap kakak angkat dan kakak iparnya bergantian.

"Apa yang membuatku datang kemari adalah sesungguhnya untuk minta maaf, kau tak seharusnya terus berkorban untukku, tak apa bagiku untuk menjalani perjanjian ini dan tak membebanimu, seandainya aku mengetahuinya lebih dahulu. Hyung, kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas kebangkrutan yang akan dialami keluarga kita seandainya kontrak ini tak berhasil." Jimin berkata dengan berusaha menahan emosinya. Sejak mereka kecil, Namjoon selalu berkorban dan mengalah untuk kebahagiaannya. "Aku ingin kau berhenti untuk mengorbankan apa yang kau miliki untuk kepentinganku setelah ini." Jimin berbisik lirih, bukannya ia tak bersyukur atas segala pengorbanan Namjoon, namun ia merasa kalau ia mampu mengatasi masalahnya sendiri kelak dan berhenti membebani _hyung-_ nya walau ia tahu, Namjoon tidak merasa demikian.

"Jimin-ah..."

"Hyung," Jimin menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, tanpa dibuat-buat seolah tak ada kekhawatiran lagi yang bersarang dalam pikirkannya setelah ia akhirnya bertemu dengan kedua _hyung_ -nya, "setelah aku memikirkannya kembali, jika kau tidak menggantikanku dan menikah dengan Jin hyung, kau tidak akan seperti sekarang, menggenggam tangan orang yang kau cintai dan tertawa bahagia dengannya." Kata-kata yang Jimin ucapkan membuat Namjoon terdiam, karena adiknya itu memang benar, di balik kepalsuan dan sandiwara yang mereka jalani saat ini, Namjoon telah menemukan Seokjin, yang mungkin akan menjadi sosok yang akan menemaninya hingga ia tua nanti.

Namjoon perlahan tersadar, ia mulai bernafas dan hidup dalam kepalsuan saat dirinya menyetujui perjanjian dengan keluarga Seokjin. Sekarang kepalsuan itu telah berganti, layaknya takdir yang memang sengaja mempertemukan mereka disaat yang paling sulit dan tak mampu mereka duga. Cinta yang muncul untuk Namjoon maupun Seokjin tidak ' _lah_ palsu. Namjoon merasa bahwa adiknya kini bukan 'adik kecilnya' lagi, Jimin sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Jimin." Namjoon berucap seraya membelai lembut punggung tangan Seokjin yang masih dalam genggamannya. Dari ekor matanya, terlihat wajah Seokjin yang masih sayu karena rasa terkejutnya tadi, saat Jimin pertama kali mengucapkan kalau ia telah mengetahui semuanya, dan Jungkook yang telah memberitahunya. "Jinseok?"

"Jungkook sudah tahu," Seokjin mendongak, menatap Jimin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada suaminya. Kedua iris karamelnya tidak fokus, ia bernafas tak teratur dan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Namjoon mengerat, hampir meremasnya. "Bagaimana ini?" Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia panik dan tak mampu menahan luapan emosinya sehingga wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar. Namjoon tahu betul, Seokjin ketakutan dan tak mampu berpikir jernih karena adiknya telah mengetahui rahasianya.

Apa Jungkook masih belum menyerah?

"Jungkook akan membuatku bercerai denganmu..." Dapat dilihat dengan jelas genangan air di pelupuk mata indah Seokjin yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Dari sikap dan reaksi Seokjin, Namjoon mengerti bahwa pria yang ia cintai itu begitu tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Untuk sesaat Namjoon merasa bersalah karena ia merasa senang, Seokjin demikian tak mau melepasnya.

" _Yeobo,_ tenang ' _lah_ , kita tak akan bercerai, fakta bahwa kau adalah milikku tak akan pernah berubah hanya karena Jungkook telah mengetahui isi dari kontraknya." Namjoon membelai pelan punggung Seokjin seraya membisikan kata yang berusaha menenangkannya. Ia yakin Seokjin dan dirinya akan baik-baik saja, walau Jungkook membongkar sandiwara yang semula mereka lakukan, Namjoon tahu hal itu tak akan merubah apa ' _pun_ karena sekarang mereka telah saling mencintai. Jika mereka dipaksa bercerai, mereka bisa menikah lagi.

Seokjin merespon ucapannya dengan anggukan pelan, dan Namjoon ' _pun_ bertanya pada adiknya, "Jimin, kapan tepatnya Jungkook memberitahumu tentang hal ini?"

Kedua iris keabuan Jimin menerawang, mengingat saat Jungkook memanggilnya dan mengatakan padanya rahasia yang telah disimpan oleh keluarganya sendiri. "Lima hari yang lalu hyung, dan aku baru sempat mengatakan tentang semua ini pada kalian sekarang." Jawabnya dengan jujur. Jimin terlalu _shock_ dan butuh waktu selama beberapa hari, sampai akhirnya ia telah mengumpulkan kesiapan diri untuk menemui Seokjin dan Namjoon langsung di rumah mereka.

Namjoon kembali bertanya, "Selama itu?"

"Cukup aneh, karena Jungkook belum bilang dan melakukan apa ' _pun_ sampai saat ini." Gumam Seokjin, rasa khawatir dalam benaknya sedikit berkurang karena ia pada awalnya mengira Jungkook akan segera membuatnya putus dengan Namjoon, walau dengan cara yang memaksa. "Namjoonie, kita harus menemui Jungkook..."

Namjoon terdiam untuk sesaat ketika Seokjin mengusulkan agar mereka segera menemui Jungkook. Ia sendiri tak yakin, apa ' _kah_ Jungkook akan sudi bertemu dengannya, walau nampaknya memang mereka cepat atau lambat akan bertemu dengan Jungkook dan membahas masalah ini, "Kurasa akan lebih baik untuk menghubunginya terlebih dahulu."

Jimin dapat merasakan kegundahan mereka, ia harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi lima hari yang lalu, untuk itu ia berkata, "Hyung-nim, saat dia memberitahuku dan meminta penjelasan dariku dan Taehyung, kami semua berusaha untuk menghentikan niatnya untuk membatalkan perjanjian ini." Jimin ingat betul bagaimana Taehyung, Yoongi dan Hoseok berusaha menghentikan niat Jungkook setelah ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

Sudah tak ada lagi alasan untuk membenarkan niatan Jungkook pada awalnya, karena walau hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin dimulai hanya sebatas hitam diatas putih, kini semua telah berbeda karena mereka memutuskan untuk membawanya menjadi sesuatu yang 'nyata'.

Seokjin segera bertanya pada Jimin, "Bagaimana tanggapannya?"

"Entahlah, kurasa ia masih memikirkannya, sejak saat itu aku tak menemuinya lagi, tapi kudengar Taehyung sempat bersama dengannya beberapa kali." Sejak saat itu pula, Jimin tak pernah mendapat pesan dari Jungkook hingga hari ini. Ia hanya berbincang dengan Taehyung beberapa waktu, dan Taehyung pula ' _lah_ yang menceritakan kondisi Jungkook padanya tanpa ia tanya. Yang Jimin tahu, Jungkook berhenti bertemu dengan siapa ' _pun_ kecuali Taehyung.

Sikap Jungkook sungguh diluar dugaan Seokjin, ia tak menyangka kalau adiknya akan diam saja, dan tak melakukan apa-apa setelah tahu kalau pernikahan kakaknya adalah pernikahan yang diatur, "Aku tak mendengar apa ' _pun_ dari Taehyung."

"Mungkin saja Taehyung telah berhasil membujuknya, walau aku ragu karena mereka tampak bermusuhan, tapi Taehyung adalah sahabatmu, hyung, ia ' _lah_ yang membawa Hoseok hyung dan Yoongi hyung datang saat itu untuk meyakinkannya, bahwa Namjoon hyung menikahi Seokjin hyung bukan karena uang seperti yang ia duga pada awalnya." Jimin memberikan spekulasinya, menurutnya, kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal dari diamnya Jungkook merupakan tanda bahwa ia telah menyerah dan merelakan Seokjin sepenuhnya pada Namjoon.

"Jungkook berpikir demikian?" Tanya Seokjin, tak menyangka bila Jungkook akan berpikir sedemikian buruk tentang suaminya.

Jimin mengangguk, "Jungkook berpikir begitu karena ia juga tahu kalau Namjoon hyung... bukan penerus asli dari Park Corp." Ia menunduk saat mengatakannya, merasa tak kuasa untuk mengungkapkan kalimat terakhir saat kakaknya berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Dia mencari informasi sampai sejauh itu?" Namjoon cukup terkejut akan niatan adik iparnya untuk mengorek informasi lebih dalam tentangnya. Entah mengapa, Namjoon yang semula merasa tak akan terjadi masalah, kini mulai terancam. Tanpa sadar, Namjoon mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Seokjin.

Jimin tahu kalau _hyung_ -nya mulai gundah, ia tersenyum lembut dan berusaha meyakinkan Namjoon dan Seokjin. "Pernikahan ini memang beradasarkan kontrak, tapi cinta kalian asli dan aku mampu bersaksi untuk itu."

"Terima kasih, Jimin-ah."

Anggukan pelan Jimin berikan, ia kembali berkata, "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, hyung. Kalian akan baik-baik saja dan aku juga percaya, Jungkook tidak akan mampu untuk merenggut kebahagiaan kalian." Jimin yakin akan ucapannya, ia tahu siapa Namjoon, dan ia yakin kakaknya itu tak akan menyerah dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang ia cintai. Park Jimin sangat mengerti, hanya lewat pandangan yang Namjoon berikan pada Seokjin.

Setelah saling memastikan dan menyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, Jimin pamit, diantar dengan sepasang senyuman yang Namjoon dan Seokjin sunggingkan di wajah mereka. Kekhawatiran itu masih ada, tapi mereka percaya bahwa perpisahan dapat mereka hindari dengan mudah.

 _mamoru._

Rambutnya yang biasa terurai kini terikat, Sowon nampak begitu anggun walau hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ panjang, bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick_ berwarna _peach_ menyunggingkan senyum pada wanita cantik di hadapannya. "Terima kasih telah membantuku, Eunbi-ssi. Senang berkerja sama denganmu, dan ini," jemari lentik Sowon menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih pada wanita berambut _burgundy,_ yang ia panggil Eunbi yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam, Sowon berucap kemudian, "tambahan untuk tetap tutup mulut."

Eunbi menerima amplop yang sudah dipastikan berisi uang itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas selempang coklat miliknya, keraguan yang sempat bersarang dalam benaknya ia keluarkan dalam bentuk pertanyaan, "Bagaimana kalau Samuel-ssi atau Hoseok-ssi mendatangiku lagi?"

"Eunbi-ssi, mereka tak akan menemukanmu disana, percayalah padaku." Senyum yang tersungging di bibir indah Sowon tampak kian melengkung, ia cukup yakin kalau mantan tunangan atau sahabat kecilnya tak akan mengacaukannya, karena semua yang ada dalam rencananya telah tersusun sesuai kehendaknya.

Hanya ada perbincangan singkat diantara mereka di dalam _caffe_ yang sengaja Sowon sewa hanya untuk bertemu dengan Eunbi. Di saat lawan bicaranya pamit dan melangkah meninggalkannya, Sowon duduk sendiri bersama dengan _rose coffe_ yang belum sempat diminumnya.

Tak lama baginya untuk menunggu hingga seorang wanita yang tak kalah cantik ' _pun_ datang. Sowon melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, "Duduk ' _lah_ Yerin-ah." Yerin mengangguk pelan, ia menurut dan duduk di hadapan Sowon yang tersenyum manis padanya. Yerin tak membalas senyumnya, ia merasa gelisah saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Eunbi di _lift._ Tentu Yerin mengenalnya, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu semua rencana Sowon.

Satu gelas _vanilla latte_ Sowon pesankan untuknya, Yerin sama sekali tak menyentuh minuman yang tersaji dihadapannya. Ia menelan salivanya dan kemudianb memanggil sosok di hadapannya dengan hampir bebisik, "Eonnie," Sowon mengalihkan pandangan dari _tab_ dalam genggamannya, ia memandang Yerin, kali ini tanpa senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, "apa kau harus bertindak sejauh ini? Kau bahkan memberikannya apartemen baru dan uang yang menurutku lebih dari cukup."

Yerin memang tahu semua rencana Sowon, tapi ia tak mengerti apa tujuan utama dari sahabatnya itu. Ia mengkhawatirkannya, ia takut jika apa yang Sowon lakukan akan menjadi bumerang dan berbalik padanya. Sowon telah membohongi banyak orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Yerin-ah," Dengan satu gerakan anggun Sowon meletakan _tab_ di atas meja, kuku jemarinya yang berhias _nail polish_ bercorak monokrom mengetuk permukaan meja berkali-kali, "aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau ini adalah salah satu cara agar rencana pernikahanku dan Samuel berakhir dengan persetujuan ayahku." Setelah berkata demikian, Sowon menyesap pelan kopi beraroma mawar pekat yang selalu dipesannya, pandangannya tak lepas dari Yerin yang bergerak gugup seraya meremas ujung _one piece_ kuning yang ia kenakan.

Yerin tahu, ia tak seharusnya berusaha menasehati atau memperingati Sowon, karena akan percuma. Walau Yerin merasa apa yang Sowon lakukan sudah terlalu jauh. Sowon membuat sekenario agar Samuel terlihat sedang mendua, ia bahkan membohongi salah satu sahabatnya, Hoseok, untuk membuat segalanya terlihat nyata. Sowon juga dengan sengaja menemui seorang mahasiswi yang satu kelas dengan Hoseok, yaitu Eunbi. Kebetulan yang menarik bahwa Eunbi sedang dalam masalah keuangan dan hampir diusir dari apartemen lamanya, untuk itu mudah baginya menyetujui apa yang Sowon tawarkan.

Setidaknya, mungkin kali ini, Sowon mau mendengarkannya. "Samuel-ssi tidak akan tinggal diam." Yerin berucap pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Sowon menopang dagunya, ia nampak tertawa kecil dan berkata dengan begitu yakin, "Dia memang akan mencari tahu, tapi tak akan berhasil karena ayahku telah memulangkannya ke Amerika dan melarangnya kembali kesini. Samuel sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi karena apa yang telah ayahku berikan padanya telah dirampas kembali."

"Kau benar-benar tak menyukainya? Dimataku ia sangat baik padamu." Yerin memberikan opininya, ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi empatinya mendorong dirinya untuk berani bersaksi, bahwa mantan tunangan sahabatnya memang merupakan orang yang baik, dan skenario perselingkuhan yang dibuat Sowon mungkin akan segera diketahui banyak orang.

"Yerin-ah, kau tak tahu apa-apa." Nada lembut yang semula ada tiap Sowon mulai bicara kini mulai berubah dingin, tatapannya kosong dan senyuman manisnya sirna dari wajahnya yang memang selalu terlihat cantik dan anggun. "Samuel dan aku sering bertengkar, ia bahkan sering menginap entah dimana dan dengan siapa setiap kali kami bertengkar, dan hal itu terjadi selama empat tahun. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengannya?"

Yerin bungkam, ia memang hanya bertemu dengan Samuel beberapa kali saat Sowon mengenalkan tunangannya itu padanya, ia juga pernah mengajak Yerin untuk liburan bersama. Hanya saja Yerin tak menyangka, jika pasangan yang terlihat sangat serasi seperti Sowon dan Samuel yang telah bersama selama 4 tahun akan mengalami akhir yang tak membahagiakan.

"Baik ' _lah_ Eonnie, aku mengerti." Kini Yerin memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung kedua iris gelap milik wanita dihadapannya. Keheningan menyelimuti setelahnya, membuat Yerin merasa yak nyaman, dan akhirya ia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraannya, "Lalu, apa kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Amerika?" Ia penasaran, jika memang Samuel berada di Amerika sekarang, kenapa Sowon hendak kesana?

Kembali, senyum itu tersungging manis. Sowon mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dimana sinar mentari pagi menembus kaca tebal yang melapisi sebagian ruangan, pandangannya menerawang jauh, ia berucap seraya membayangkan seseorang yang saat ini berada jauh darinya. "Hanya selama asap yang kutimbulkan masih ada, aku akan kembali ke Seoul saat udara segar kembali."

Kebingungan kembali timbul dalam benak Yerin, ia segera melontarkan tanya, "Apa maksudmu, eonnie?"

Hening untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sowon menjawabnya dengan balik bertanya dengan diiringi petunjuk pada kata-katanya, "Kau ingat pria yang kita temui di _caffe_ dulu? Saat salah satu diantara mereka berkata bahwa ia akan menikah?"

Tentu Yerin mengingatnya, karena Sowon selalu bercerita tentang pria yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya, "Mantan kekasihmu?"

"Namanya Kim Namjoon." Saat menyebut namanya, kedua mata Sowon membiaskan binaran cahaya, layaknya seseorang yang akan terus merapalkan namanya dalam tiap doa yang ia ucapkan. Yerin mulai mengerti, 'asap' yang Sowon maksud pasti dari 'api' yang sengaja ia sulut untuk pria bernama Kim Namjoon.

Yerin memutuskan untuk memastikannya, "Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Namjoon-ssi?"

"Hmm," Tiada sangkalan yang Sowon berikan, ia mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya mengiyakan apa yang Yerin tanyakan. Sowon membuat gestur agar lawan bicaranya mendekat, wanita cantik itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik seraya tersenyum geli, "Namjoon oppa sedang melakukan _sandiwara_ yang menarik, dan aku akan menjadi salah satu dari pemainnya."

"Sandiwara?" Yerin merasa kalau ia salah dengar pada awalnya, namun melihat anggukan yang Sowon berikan, Yerin mulai penasaran tentang 'sandiwara' yang sahabatnya maksudkan.

"Namjoon oppa tengah _bermain api_ , dan api itu akan membakarnya sebentar lagi, tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya, dan membawanya kembali ke tempat yang aman hingga api itu padam." Sowon berkata kembali dengan bahasa perumpamaan, walau demikian, Yerin mengerti maksudnya.

Api yang Sowon maksud pasti ada hubungannya dengan 'sesuatu' yang Namjoon jalani saat ini, yaitu pernikahan. Yerin tahu bahwa mantan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu telah menikah dengan seseorang, tapi Yerin masih belum mengerti, kenapa Sowon menyebutnya sebagai 'api'?

Seolah mengetahui kalau lawan bicaranya belum mengerti, Sowon berkata, "Pernikahannya palsu.." Dari situ Yerin mulai mengerti.

Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi Sowon tidak akan mendapatkan informasi yang salah. Yerin terlalu mengenalnya dan sejujurnya, terkadang Sowon mampu membuatnya takut. Jika memang pernikahan Namjoon palsu, apakah Sowon akan membongkarnya lalu merebut pria bernama Kim Namjoon kembali padanya?

"Eonnie..."

Sebelum Yerin mulai menghakiminya, Sowon berkata jujur padanya mengenai apa yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya, "Disaat aku tak pernah menyerah dan selalu merindukannya di tempat yang sangat jauh dan tak kuinginkan, ia dengan bodohnya memutuskan untuk melepaskanku..." Kegundahan yang selama ini Sowon pendam akhirnya terucap lewat kata-kata yang ia bisikan dengan lirih. "Aku tak pernah berhenti berharap untuk bertemu kembali dengannya, dan selalu berdoa untuknya, tapi ia dengan mudahnya melupakanku..."

Rasa sakit yang berusaha Sowon abaikan kini muncul kembali, ia masih mencintai Namjoon. Sowon terlalu mencintainya sehingga ia mulai membenci sosok pria itu. "Aku tak mengharapkan opini apapun darimu Yerin-ah, aku akan mendapatkannya kembali dan kali ini, tidak akan ada yang dapat membuatku berhenti."

Yerin mencoba memperingatinya, ia yakin apa yang Sowon rencanakan akan berdampak buruk tidak hanya pada orang lain tapi juga dirinya, "Eonnie, aku-"

"Yerin-ah kumohon." Sowon menyela, keputusannya telah matang, rencananya telah berjalan dan ia tak dapat berhenti begitu saja sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin bahagia, dan kebahagiaanku satu-satunya adalah Namjoon oppa."

"Baiklah," Habisnya kata-kata yang akan terucap dari bibir Yerin, dan akhirnya ia menyerahkan segalanya pada Sowon, "aku tak akan mengatakan apa ' _pun_." Ucapnya lagi.

"Terima kasih." Nada bicara Sowon kembali melembut, ia kembali mengaktifkan layar _tab_ miliknya, dan memperlihatkan foto-foto pemandangan pantai Busan yang ia kumpulkan di internet pada Yerin, "Ah? Yerin-ah, aku tidak akan kembali ke Amerika, karena disana ada Samuel, aku hanya akan ke Busan, kau mau menemaniku?" Dan Yerin hanya mampu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi ajakan sahabatnya.

 _mamoru._

Suara _keyboard_ komputer yang ditekan dengan cepat oleh jemari lihai Yoongi memenuhi ruangan kedap suara di dalam kamar apartemennya, sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu, ia terus berkutat dengan proyek kampus. Dengan ditemani Hoseok yang berbaring di kasur seraya membaca komik, beruntung baginya karena proyek untuk ujian akhirnya telah selesai.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya, ia bertanya, "Kapan Sowon akan kembali ke Amerika?"

Sama dengan kekasihnya, tanpa beralih dari komik _sport_ yang ia baca, Hoseok menjawab, "Kudengar ' _sih_ besok, hyung."

"Oh."

"Kau yakin tidak ikut mengantarnya?" Hoseok ganti bertanya, kali ini ia meletakan komiknya diatas meja nakas dan mengambil posisi duduk dan memandangi punggung kekasihnya yang sudah berhenti mengetik, nampaknya Yoongi sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Perlahan Yoongi berbalik untuk menatap wajah Hoseok yang duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya, "Aku sudah ada janji dengan Profesor Choi, aku tak bisa melewatkannya karena beliau adalah dosen pembimbing pertamaku." Yoongi hendak berbalik lagi menghadap layar yang menyala terang menampilkan deretan kalimat yang membuat paragraf panjang, tetapi Hoseok menahannya. Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu cepat bergerak tanpa Yoongi dapat baca gerakannya.

Hoseok mengurung tubuh Yoongi yang lebih kecil darinya diatas kursi belajarnya, ia berbisik, "Hyung," Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan wajah datarnya, hampir terlihat malas lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hoseok-ah?" Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap langsung wajah pria yang telah menjadi pacarnya selama lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu, dan pria yang kini mengurungnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring seraya perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Dengan bisikan dari suaranya yang memberat, Hoseok menjawab, "Melakukan kegiatan sepasang kekasih." Dan setelah mengucapkannya, Hoseok mengecup pelan hidung mungil Yoongi, kemudian menjilat lembut ujung bibirnya.

Setelah resmi berpacaran mereka telah melakukannya satu kali, setelah itu Yoongi dan Hoseok sama-sama disibukan oleh urusan masing-masing dan hanya sempat bercumbu ketika sedang berdua, entah di dalam studio, apartemen atau di dalam _lift._ Hoseok sangat menyukai saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit putih Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat halus seperti kulit bayi.

Semakin dalam dan intim cumbuan yang Hoseok berikan, Yoongi mulai bergerak risih di bawah kendalinya, "Hentikan Hoseok-ah, ini pertengahan musim panas, kau mencoba membunuhku." Seraya mendesis pelan, Yoongi berusaha untuk memprotes tindakan Hoseok yang mulai membelai area paling intim ditubuhnya.

"Yoongi-yah.." Bisik Hoseok tempat di samping telinga Yoongi, dan dengan sengaja menggigit lembut daun telinganya, membuat pria mungil dibawahnya terlonjak kaget dan refleks mendorong bahunya.

"Apa yang-" Belum sempat Yoongi mengajukan protesnya, Hoseok kembali memperpendek jarak diantara tubuh mereka dan memberi kecupan lembut pada kedua pipi kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Yoongi tak berkutik ketika bibir Hoseok mulai menyentuh bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, "Kita sudah satu bulan berpacaran dan kondom terakhirku hampir kadaluarsa." Ditariknya ke atas kaus longgar yang Yoongi kenakan hingga dada, Hoseok mendapatkan tatapan sinis karena ulahnya, tapi ia tak peduli.

Dengan sedikit terbata, Yoongi memanggil namanya, "Ho-Hoseok.." ia masih terus berusaha memperingati kekasih sekaligus sahabat, dan teman satu apartemennya itu untuk segera mengurungkan niatnya. Bukannya Yoongi enggan bercumbu dengan Hoseok, tapi tidak untuk hari ini, karena dirinya harus mengumpulkan tugasnya besok.

" _My kitten,_ kali ini saja menurut padaku dan jadi ' _lah_ anak baik." Sejujurnya, Hoseok yang saat ini bersamanya bukan ' _lah_ Hoseok yang selalu ia lihat ketika mereka masih sepasang sahabat. Awalnya Yoongi terkejut saat pertama kali melihat Hoseok yang menuntut dominasi akan dirinya. Ia benar-benar dibuat merinding dengan segala tingkah dan tutur kata Hoseok ketika di ranjang.

Terlalu lama tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri membuat Yoongi tak menyadari bahwa tangan jahil Hoseok telah masuk ke dalam _sweatpants_ -nya dan meraba bokongnya, "Jung Hoseok! Aku akan-" Yoongi hendak mendorongnya sekali lagi, tetapi Hoseok telah memprediksi gerakannya dengan menyentuh bagian paling privat di tubuhnya, dan tindakannya sukses membuat Yoongi mendesahkan namanya.

 _Oh, dasar tsundere._

"Kau akan apa? Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya ' _kan_? Kucing kecilku." Hoseok memiliki hobi baru setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, menggoda Yoongi dan mengendalikannya. Walau esok harinya, ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan kekasihnya.

Hoseok menggeleng pelan, membebaskan benaknya dari angan kekasihnya yang akan membalas perbuatannya esok hari. Untuk itu, ia segera melumat pelan bibir lembut Yoongi dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan.

Cukup mudah bagi Hoseok untuk mengetahui kelemahan Yoongi, kekasihnya akan segera luluh lewat ciuman dalam dan lumatan lembut. "Mhhn..." Disaat Yoongi sepenuhnya dalam kendali Hoseok, pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membawanya berdiri. Hoseok tahu, saat mereka berciuman, Yoongi benci mendongakan kepalanya, karenanya Hoseok membungkuk, dan posisinya kini memudahkannya untuk membawa tubuh Yoongi ke ranjangnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ah." Kini Yoongi berbaring dengan Hoseok diatasnya, dan sebelum pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menyentuhnya lagi, Yoongi berbisik, "Lakukan dengan cepat, aku masih ada tugas." Ucapannya dibalas dengan senyum puas dan anggukan pelan oleh Hoseok yang segera membuka _sweatpants_ hitam yang ia kenakan sekaligus dalamannya.

Dingin yang menerpa bagian paling privat ditubuhnya membuat Yoongi mendesis pelan, ia berbaring pasrah saat Hoseok juga melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka laci yang menyimpan kondom yang sengaja ia siapkan disana. "Hyung, kau sudah membeli yang baru?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah, ia segera membuang muka dan berkata dengan jengkel, " _Shut up_! Cepat pakai kondom itu atau aku akan kembali pada tugas-tugasku dan mengabaikanmu." Hoseok berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar gerutu yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, setelah selesai memakai pengaman dan sedikit _lube,_ ia kembali melangkah mendekati Yoongi.

" _Kitten on top_?"

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk itu."

" _Kitten (doggy) style_?"

"Seperti yang kemarin saja. Jangan banyak tanya!"

"Ok!" Tanpa ragu dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Hoseok mulai mempersiapkan Yoongi terlebih dahulu dan memasukan jemarinya ke dalam dirinya. Satu-persatu dan perlahan-lahan, diiringi dengan kecupan lembut dan bisikan yang menenangkan, Hoseok membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah untuk Yoongi sebelum akhirnya ia menyatukan tubuh mereka dan berbagi kehangatan yang selalu mereka idamkan.

"Yoongi-yah?" Yoongi mengangguk pelan, peluh menetes dari pelipisnya, ia merasa telah cukup dan siap untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar, untuk itu ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hoseok dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir pria yang ada diatasnya.

"Sshh.." Ciuman Yoongi terlepas saat Hoseok mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka, masih terasa asing baginya karena bagi mereka, malam ini adalah kali kedua. Hoseok tidak diam saja melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang meringis menahan sakit, ia membisikan kata, "Hyung, Yoongi hyung, aku mencintaimu." terus-menerus seraya kembali mencium bibirnya sampai akhirnya tubuh mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Hoseok merasa lengkap, begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

"Hoseok-ah, tetap ' _lah_ disisiku." Ucap Yoongi yang tersenyum lembut dan membelai pelan wajah berpeluh Hoseok yang membalas senyumannya. "Ya, hyung." Balas Hoseok, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding saat dirinya bersama dengan Yoongi, menemaninya, menggenggam tangannya, dan memilikinya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam benaknya, Hoseok menetapkan hatinya, untuk segera melamar Min Yoongi.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Hello~ Masih kah ada reader-nim, namjinist sekalian yang masih ingat cerita ini? Maaf saya menghilang sampai dua minggu lamanya. Jujur aja saya sedang dalam masa paling sibuk beberapa akhir ini dalam karir yang lagi saya bangun, saya yakin reader-nim semua mengerti posisi saya.

Tapi tentu saja saya ga akan pernah lupaib kalian, seperti saya ga akan lupain BTSxARMY yang udah jadi bagian di hidup saya.

Maaf kalau saya bohong kalau Sowon itu... hmm salah satu protagonist, nyatanya bias saya di GFriend itu saya buat jadi antagonist utama disini uwu

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **aninohira**

na do borahae uwu saya seneng kalo kamu juga seneng ily

 **inezakristi22**

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **loveiscurl**

syukurlah kalo smut saya lumayan, sumpah saya paling ga pede bikin smut TT JK sama Tae cuma kena mention di chapie ini fufufufu Waaahh suka anakan(?) Jhonny's ternyata~ SixTONES ada project baru kah?Aaww~ for now, saya domisili di Jogja, mampir yuk, gapapa McD lebih murah daripada seafood hahahaha :v

 **QnQueen**

maaf kalau Queen kurang suka vkook TT demi kelancaran hubungan namjin, saya harus menyerahkan jk pada seseorang dulu, tapi ga tau kalau nanti *wink*

terima kasih telah mau menunggu dan selalu review cerita saya, borahae uwu

 **AngAng13**

Sama-sama hihihi~ Makasih banget kamu memotivasi saya banget buat lebih pd dan semangat lanjut cerita ini. *ikutan kibar bendera namjin* iya kamu pernah curigain tae yang suka sama jk hahaha dan dugaan kamu benar. Jk minta ditemenin soalnya dia lagi... sesuanu :v Lihat yah nanti, saya mau kasih kejutan dan di chapie ini saya udah ketahuan bohong hahaha kebohongan saya masih berlanjut uwu *peluk cium* Saya nonton bangtan episode Grammy sampe berkali-kali fufufufu Udah gitu belum lama ini heboh blue and pink kaya emang warna couple mereka hohoho Sekarang lagi ada di amerika terus bertebaran foto namjin, kita makan enak ya beb~ AYO SAYA TRAKTIR BUKBER *terbaaaangggggg*

 **deebul**

masih banyak rahasia yang belum saya bongkar loh~

 **moodymonniej**

setelah sekian lama kamu ga nongol, aku kangen :(

 ** _I LUV YOU GUYS 3000_**


	15. part 15 : the last thing i do

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part fifteen : the last thing i do_

Vibrasi antara meja kaca dengan _handphone_ milik Seokjin menggemakan suara, ia yang bersandar pada sofa segera bergerak untuk menengok siapa yang menghubunginya, tepat hampir jam sembilan malam.

Nama Jungkook tertera pada layar _smartphone_ -nya, membuat Seokjin cukup terperangah karenanya. Lewat sapaan biasa, dan kalimat yang terakhir Seokjin dengar membuatnya ingin memastikannya sekali lagi dan bertanya, "Kau akan pergi ke Stockholm?"

Di seberang sana Jungkook hanya menyahut seadanya. Seokjin terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum melanjutkan tanyanya, "Kapan?" _Besok._ Setelah sekian lama sang adik tak mengubunginya dan membalas pesannya, Jungkook mendadak berpamitan padanya. _Aku akan kembali, hyung._ Jungkook akan kembali, tapi tidak jelas kapan. Ia hanya meminta agar _hyung_ -nya tidak mengkhawatirkannya dan memaklumi keputusannya untuk pergi dalam beberapa waktu.

Helaan nafas pelan Seokjin hembuskan, sejak saat Jimin mengungkapkan tentang 'bocornya' rahasia yang selama ini ia dan Namjoon simpan, satu kali ' _pun,_ Seokjin belum melihat wajah Jungkook dan mendengarkan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan setelah tahu semuanya, dari mulutnya sendiri, "Kenapa mendadak sekali, apa ayah dan ibu sudah tahu?" _Sudah, mereka menyetujui keputusanku dan memintaku untuk segera memberitahumu._ Dari nada bicaranya, Jungkook terdengar seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tenang, seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi. Seokjin tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Harus ' _kah_ ia _menanyakannya_?

Seokjin memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya, ia berkata dengan suara yang lirih, "Kembali ' _lah_ kesini secepatnya, aku akan merindukanmu Jungkookie. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa mengantarmu, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk menjemputmu saat kau pulang nanti."

 _'Hyung, tak usah dipaksakan. Aku bisa ke bandara sendiri. Kau lupa, kalau besok jadwalmu padat, kau yang akan menggantikan appa untuk datang ke pabrik._ '

Ya, Seokjin sepenuhnya lupa. Besok merupakan hari penting baginya, karena sang ayah menunjuknya untuk menjadi wakilnya di perusahaan dan menggantikan tugasnya. Seokjin harus mengevaluasi _suply_ dan alat berat, rapat direksi, dan uji coba alat produksi yang baru. Sementara sang ayah berada di negara yang jauhnya beribu-ribu kilometer untuk membuka cabang perusahaan disana.

Besok, merupakan hari yang sangat sibuk dan melelahkan untuknya.

"Baik ' _lah_ , berhati-hati ' _lah,_ Onggu-ah." _Klik_. Setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih', telepon yang mengubungkannya dengan sang adik terputus. Seokjin menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya yang masih menyala, menampilkan deretan nama dari beberapa panggilan masuk, yang kebanyakan adalah dari Jungkook dan ayahnya.

"Jungkook akan pergi?" Namjoon menghampirinya, membawa _laptop_ lengkap dengan _charger_ -nya. Ia memang lebih sering mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tengah dari pada di kamar mereka. Menurutnya, udara yang masuk lebih banyak karena ruangan itu terhubung langsung dengan balkon utama.

Seokjin kembali bersandar pada sofa seraya memperhatikan suaminya duduk di lantai dengan bersila, dan meletakan _laptop_ -nya diatas meja, lalu mengaktifkan dayanya, "Ya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Stockholm."

"Dia.. tidak 'membahasnya'?" Namjoon menoleh padanya, dan Seokjin menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan, membuat alis pria tinggi itu naik dan dahinya berkerut.

"Kurasa ia tidak akan membahasnya untuk saat ini, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi kurasa, adikku memang telah benar-benar berubah." Ucap Seokjin sambil meletakan _handphone_ -nya diatas meja dan kembali meraih buku yang sebelumnya ia baca.

Raut bingung yang terpatri pada wajah tampan Namjoon perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan senyum lembut nan sumringah, "Kuharap begitu, selama ia tak membahasnya, lebih baik kita diam saja."

Seokjin membalas senyumnya dengan senyum manis andalannya, ia mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya mengamini ucapan Namjoon.

Mereka larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing setelahnya, Namjoon dengan tugas kuliahnya, dan Seokjin masih berkutat dengan buku filosofi yang telah lama ia baca, hingga sesuatu nampak terbesit dalam benaknya, yang membuat Seokjin memutuskan untuk bertanta, "Namjoon-ah, apa besok kau bisa pergi bersamaku ke kantor?"

Namjoon duduk tegap, menunjukan kalau ia terkejut akan tanya yang mendadak Seokjin lontarkan untuknya. Ia menoleh pelan, dan dengan alis yang bertaut, Namjoon menjawab ajakannya, "Ah? Maaf hyung, besok, aku, Yoongi hyung, Jimin dan Hoseok akan mengantar Sowon ke bandara.."

"Oh, maaf aku lupa." Seokjin berucap jujur. Namjoon sudah mengatakannya kemarin.

Perasaan tak enak hati melanda benak Namjoon, besok merupakan hari yang penting bagi Seokjin, namun ia tak dapat mendampinginya, "Tidak hyung, aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, ia tahu siapa Kim Sowon, Namjoon sendiri yang bercerita padanya, Jimin juga sesekali menyebut namanya, gadis yang belum lama ini membuatnya cukup cemburu itu ternyata sahabat mereka sejak kecil. "Tidak Namjoon-ah, Sowon adalah sahabatmu sejak kecil, kalian akan berjauhan dan jarang bertemu, untuk itu, besok kau harus mengukir kenangan bersama sahabatmu sebelum berpisah."

Tak ada yang berubah walau Seokjin berkata demikian, Namjoon tetap merasa tak enak hati. Ia sangat ingin mendampingi Seokjin, namun dirinya sudah berjanji pada teman-temannya. "Setelah selesai mengantar Sowon, aku akan segera menyusulmu."

Tak peduli jika Namjoon tak bisa menyetir, ia bisa naik taksi, memang menghabiskan banyak uang, namun jika dapat membuat Seokjin-nya bahagia, mati ' _pun_ Namjoon rela. Terdengar _cheesy_ , tapi memang benar adanya.

Tawa yang menjadi favorit Namjoon keluar dari bibir _plump_ Seokjin, yang mengusap bahu suaminya, dan berkata untuk menenangkannya, "Tak perlu buru-buru, Namjoonie. Santai saja, nikmati waktumu." Namjoon menggenggam jemari Seokjin yang ada dibahunya, ia mengusap pelan cincin yang ada di jari manis pria yang telah ia nikahi itu. Tiada kata yang sanggup Namjoon ucapkan lagi, hanya perasaan penuh cinta yang memenuhi rongga jiwanya. Seokjin selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa lengkap.

Kembali pada kegiatan mereka, tepat jam 10 malam, semua tugas Namjoon akhirnya sampai pada finalnya. Seokjin telah lama menyelesaikan bacaannya pada lembar demi lembar halaman dari buku yang telah baca, kemudian duduk di belakang Namjoon, memperhatikannya hingga ia selesai.

"Sudah selesai?" Namjoon menoleh padanya, dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah mematikan daya pada benda elektronik tua yang telah lama membantunya itu, Namjoon kini duduk di samping Seokjin dan merangkulnya hingga bersandar pada bahunya.

Mereka berdua hanya menikmati kebersamaan dan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut saat jemari yang bertaut. Sampai Seokjin mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup membuat Namjoon terkejut, "Oh, Namjoon-ah, agensiku mengirimkan _e-mail_ , mereka ingin kau dan aku berduet dalam sebuah single, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sepersekian detik Namjoon terdiam tanpa kata, Seokjin menunggu jawabannya, namun ia memutuskan untuk balik bertanya, " _Email_? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau belum tahu?" Reaksi Namjoon membuat Seokjin duduk tegap dan melepaskan rangkulannya, layaknya seseorang yang tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja sampai pada indera pendengarannya.

"A-apa?" Kegugupan dapat Namjoon rasakan, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa apa yang akan didengar selanjutnya akan membuatnya kian terperangah.

Seokjin tersenyum geli karena tingah suaminya. Ia mengambil _handphone_ miliknya, membuka laman _youtube_ , dan menyodorkan benda serbaguna itu pada Namjoon seraya berucap, "Jimin mengunggah sebuah video lama dalam channel youtube-nya yang viral hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, lihat saja."

Namjoon tak ingin reaksinya terlihat terlalu berlebihan saat nama adiknya disebutkan, ia membawa _handphone_ Seokjin dalam genggamannya, dan melihat unggahan Jimin yang baru berumur dua hari, tetapi sudah mendapat jutaan _viewers_. Namun, apa yang ia lihat berhasil membuatnya kembali terkejut hingga mulutnya terbuka. Sebuah video lama, yang menampilkan dirinya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, tengah melemparkan pukulannya ke udara, dengan _microphone_ ada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa melakukan rapp sebagus itu." Seokjin turut menontonnya, ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Namjoon, sampai video berdurasi dua menit lima belas detik itu selesai. "Apa kepanjangan dari RM?"

Sudah lama Namjoon tak mendenger nama itu, mungkin hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Dahulu, ia sering menuangkan segala kegundahannya lewat lirik yang ia buat, sampai-sampai ia memiliki _dis track_ untuk menyindir orang yang sibuk memperkaya diri, dan orang tua yang terobsesi dengan pendidikan anaknya. Saat Namjoon masih mencari jati dirinya, ia rajin memperlihatkan kebolehan _rap-_ nya di _underground_ _stage_ saat ia mencapai usia belasan tahun. Namjoon berhenti melakukaannya saat berpisah dengan Sowon.

Masa lalu Kim Namjoon kembali terkenang olehnya, RM merupakan bagian dari dirinya saat itu, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan menganggap bahwa _dirinya yang lain_ itu adalah seorang 'teman lama', "Orang-orang memanggilku Rap Monster, tapi aku kurang menyukai panggilan itu, jadi kusingkat saja menjadi RM, yang bisa berarti Real Me, atau Real Man." Tawa Namjoon lepas, membangkitkan kenangan lama membuatnya terkadang rindu akan masa-masa yang pernah dilaluinya.

Diam-diam, Seokjin menjadi semakin kagum akan sosok Namjoon. Semakin ia mengenalnya dan tahu masa-lalunya, semakin luar biasa seorang Kim Namjoon dimatanya. "Apa kau juga yang membuat melodinya?" Sudah berulang kali Seokjin melihat video yang diam-diam diunggah Jimin, sama dengan 7 juta _viewers_ yang telah didapat sampai sekarang, ia selalu menekan tombol _replay_ tanpa bosan.

"Iya."

Jawaban singkat Namjoon membuat Seokjin menatapnya dengan terkesima sekaligus penasaran, "Kau seorang produser? Ah, tentu saja kau seorang produser, kau berkerja di studo musik itu sebagai produser." Seokjin ingat bahwa Namjoon punya pekerjaan sambilan, ia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi Yoongi pernah bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka di studio milik pamannya itu.

"Hanya produser magang, hyung." Namjoon berkata, seraya mengacak pelan rambut Seokjin dengan gemas.

Bibir _pl_ _ump_ Seokjin membuat _pout_ kecil, ia merapikan kembali rambutnya, dan meminta apa yang sesekali membuatnya makin penasaran pada Namjoon, "Jimin juga mengatakan padaku kalau kau telah menulis banyak lirik, boleh aku melihatnya?"

Namjoon terdiam untuk sesaat, ia cukup terkejut karena Seokjin menanyakan lirik-lirik yang dibuatnya. Kedua iris karamel Seokjin nampak begitu bersinar, bagai ribuan bintang bersemayam disana dan Namjoon menjadi luluh karenanya. Ia mengangguk kecil sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya dan mengambil jurnal biru yang sudah lama tak ia buka lembarannya.

Seokjin menerima jurnal yang Namjoon sodorkan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia membuka lembar pertama, dan membaca barisnya dengan seksama, pancaran dalam kedua bola mata Seokjin meredup seiring berakhir perjalanannya menelusuri karya Namjoon yang dibuat sebelum bertemu dengannya. Seokjin tersadar akan satu hal, "Namjoon, aku baru sadar kalau sebenarnya aku tak sepenuhnya mengenal dirimu selama ini."

"Hyung, masa lalu-ku, apa yang kualami sebelumnya, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, tidak akan mengubah siapa aku yang sekarang ini ada disampingmu." Namjoon berucap dengan jujur, sesuai dengan isi hatinya, tetapi nampaknya, Seokjin belum menyadari kesungguhannya.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?" Seokjin bertanya, tanpa menatap Namjoon.

"Huh?"

Perlahan, Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati sampul jurnal yang menyimpan segala cerita tentang Namjoon dan isi hatinya dulu. Perasaan itu datang lagi dalam benak Seokjin, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak sanggup membayangan Namjoon dengan orang lain, meskipun hanyalah sosok bayangan dari masa lalu. "Setelah membaca setiap lirik yang kau tulis, sajak yang kau ukir dan puisi yang kau ciptakan untuknya, aku menyadari sesuatu kalau berpisah dengannya pasti membuatmu sangat terluka."

"Tidak ada perpisahan yang tak menyakitkan, hyung." Sesungguhnya Namjoon sangat menghindari membicarakan tentang Sowon dengan Seokjin. Sowon memang cinta pertamanya, Namjoon mengakui itu. Namun, cinta pertamanya berujung kegagalan dan Namjoon atau Sowon sekali ' _pun_ tak mampu mengubahnya. Baginya, Seokjin adalah yang terakhir untuknya, ia telah belajar dari masa lalu, dan ia tak akan melepaskan Seokjin seperti ia melepaskan cinta pertamanya dulu.

Kini Seokjin balas menatapnya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan tatapan sendunya, dengan menatap lurus pada kedua iris kelabu sang suami, "Kenapa wanita yang kau cintai setelah sekian lama ini meninggalkanmu?"

Namjoon menyerah, jika ia menolak membicarakannya, Seokjin akan curiga padanya. Mungkin Seokjin akan mengira kalau ia masih mencintai Sowon, padahal kenyataannya tidak demikian. "Keadaan yang tak menghendaki kami, untuk mengukir akhir yang sama dalam kisah yang belum kami selesaikan."

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai Sowon saat itu." Lagi. Raut wajah Seokjin berubah, kali ini ia tak menyembunyikannya, tatapannya sayu dan senyum telah sirna dari wajah tampannya.

"Saat itu, iya." Namjoon segera menanggapinya dengan jujur. Tentu ia mencintai Sowon saat itu, tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Namjoon-ah." Sebuah ungkapan maaf yang diucapkan Seokjin, cukup membuat Namjoon terkejut. Ia kini tak bersandar lagi pada sofa dan duduk tenang seperti biasa, karena perhatiaannya saat ini terfokuskan pada pria yang duduk disebelahnya.

Namjoon menggenggam tangan kanan Seokjin dengan lembut, dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau minta maaf, hyung?"

Seokjin menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Namjoon, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan untuk tidak mengatakan apa ' _pun_ yang akan melukai perasaan mereka, tapi setitik rasa bersalah mendadak hadir di benak Seokjin, dan akhirnya ia menjawabnya. "Karena sudah memintamu untuk jatuh cinta padaku, maafkan aku yang bertindak seenaknya padamu."

Dapat dirasakan oleh Seokjin, Namjoon perlahan mendekat padanya hingga akhirnya ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Seokjin, dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Namjoon berbisik, "Tidak hyung, kau datang disaat aku sudah tak memiliki apa-apa. Kau yang mengisi kekosonganku, dan sekarang diriku penuh denganmu."

Haru yang Seokjin rasakan membuat dadanya menghangat, kala mendengar ungkapan Namjoon tentang kehadirannya di hatinya. Senyumnya kembali datang, dan ia membalas pelukan sang suami. Betapa inginnya Seokjin mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang, ia sangat ingin mengucapkan kalau dirinya mencintai Namjoon. Namun ada satu hal yang harus ia pastikan.

"Namjoon, saat kontrak ini _habis_ , dan saat akhirnya aku akan bercerai denganmu, apa rencanamu setelah itu?" Seokjin mengingatkan Namjoon kalau mereka masih terikat kontrak. Sesuai dengan ketentuan dari perjanjian yang mereka setujui, pernikahan palsu ini hanya berlangsung selama 11 bulan, dan mereka telah menghabiskan setengah dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Seokjin telah berhasil membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh cinta dengan Namjoon yang balas mencintainya, dan akhirnya ia melepaskan Jungkook, yang mungkin juga telah melepasnya. Park Corporation kembali membaik berkat pinjaman dari perusahaan ayahnya, dan belum semua dari jumlah uang yang dijanjikan, hanya sepersekian persen, perusahaan milik keluarga Park kembali stabil dan konsisten.

Itu artinya, tugas mereka telah selesai dan sisanya, mereka hanya perlu menghabiskan masa pernikahan kontrak ini dan setelahnya terserah pada mereka 4 Januari adalah tanggal yang ditetapkan untuk perceraian mereka.

Sejujurnya, Seokjin sudah merencanakan masa depannya dengan Namjoon, akan tetapi, ia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu, akan ' _kah_ Namjoon mau terlibat untuknya? Kalau bisa, Seokjin ingin melanjutkan hidupnya lagi bersama dengan Namjoon, tanpa merubah apa ' _pun._

"Aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dan berkerja di studio." Jawaban Namjoon diluar ekspektasi Seokjin yang mengira bahwa Namjoon akan menyebutkan namanya dalam rencana masa depannya, tapi nyatanya, ia hanya fokus pada pencapaiannya sendiri. Seokjin sedikit kecewa.

Perlahan, Seokjin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan bertanya, "Hanya itu?"

"Hm? Ya, aku harus tetap membiayai kuliahku sendiri hingga selesai." Namjoon menjawab, ia berkata sesuai dengan apa yang memang harus ia lakukan nanti, tidak ada yang _khusus_ baginya. Namun entah mengapa, Seokjin terlihat kecewa saat mendengarnya.

Tidak ingin terlihat kecewa dan terkesan egois, Seokjin kembali bertanya, kali ini ia memasang senyuman agar Namjoon tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, "Baiklah, lalu um, bagaimana... dengan aku-ah, kita?"

"Kita masih bisa terus berpacaran, hyung." Seokjin terdiam, Namjoon berkata dengan jujur, setidaknya ia masih ingin terus bersama dengannya. Namun entah mengapa, Seokjin tidak puas, karena Namjoon tidak sepikiran dengannya.

"Oh.."

Tidak ada yang memulai kembali pembicaraan diantara mereka. Walau dalam diamnya, Namjoon menyadari kekecewaan yang Seokjin rasakan. Hanya saja Namjoon ragu, ia tidak tahu, harus ' _kah_ dirinya menikahi Seokjin kembali setelah mereka 'bercerai' nanti. Seusai apa yang ada dalam perbincangan mereka barusan, dan saat nama Sowon terucap kembali di bibirnya, Namjoon bimbang. Ia tidak percaya diri, dan ia juga takut bahwa, apa yang terjadi padanya dengan Sowon akan terulang kembali. Namjoon tak ingin kehilangan Seokjin, tetapi ia tak memiliki apa ' _pun_ sekarang. Ia _berbeda._ Seokjin memiliki segalanya, sedangkan ia tidak.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan hening yang menyelimuti mereka, Namjoon teringat akan sesuatu, dan mulai bicara, "Kau tahu hyung, ayahmu, maksudku, ayah mertuaku, pernah memanggilku ke kantornya dan bicara denganku empat mata."

Seokjin terkejut. Bulu mata lentiknya berayun kala ia berkedip dengan cepat, "Sungguh? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, masih hangat dalam ingatannya, pembicaraan yang ia lakukan dengan ayah Seokjin, "Beliau memintaku untuk menjadi temanmu dan melindungimu."

"Ayahku? Memintamu melakukan itu?"

"Ya."

Sang ayah mertua membuat Namjoon berjanji untuk selalu menjadi _teman_ Seokjin dan melindunginya. Saat itu, ia tak memiliki keraguan dalam benaknya, dan berpikir dua kali untuk senantiasa menyetujuinya. Namjoon tersadar, ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Seokjin sebelum Seokjin sendiri yang memintanya untuk _menyelamatkannya_. Ciuman pertama mereka di altar saat itu merupakan jawabannya.

Senyum Namjoon merekah lembut saat ia mengingatnya, ia hendak menenggelamkan Seokjin dengan ungkapan cinta, tetapi sebelum dirinya bicara, Seokjin lebih dahulu bangkit dari duduknya, dan berkata dengan nyaris berbisik, "Sudah terlalu larut Namjoon-ah, aku akan tidur lebih dulu, selamat malam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau tanggapan dari Namjoon, Seokjin beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri, bukan kamar Namjoon, yang selama beberapa bulan ini mereka gunakan untuk berbagi malam.

"Ah, hyung? Ini baru jam 10 malam." Namjoon ' _pun_ bangkit dari duduknya, ia hendak menyusul Seokjin, tetapi kedua kakinya seolah terpaku di lantai.

"Besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, Namjoon-ah. Selamat malam."

Namjoon terdiam, menatap punggung Seokjin yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Tak lama setelahnya, ia merasakan bahwa _handphone_ -nya bergetar. Tertera nama Sowon di layarnya, sebuah pesan singkat ia terima. Wanita cantik yang pernah singgah di hatinya itu bertanya, _'Oppa, apa kau akan datang besok?'_

 _'Tentu, aku akan datang.'_ Jawab Namjoon.

 _mamoru._

Seokjin menulis pesan singat untuk Namjoon. Ia telah berangkat meninggalkan rumah, sebelum Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena tidak tega untuk membangunkan Namjoon yang malam itu tertidur di sofa, Seokjin pergi tanpa membuat suara. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia telah menyempatkan diri untuk memasak sarapan untuknya, dan membuat instruksi singkat dalam pesan yang ia tinggalkan di atas meja, untuk menghangatkan sup yang telah ia buat dengan menggunakan _microwave_ saja.

Jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Seorang _staff_ menjemputnya setengah jam yang lalu, dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera mengantar Seokjin menuju pabrik yang berada di luar kota. Para direktur yang lain tengah menunggu kedatangannya, hari ini Seokjin ditugaskan untuk mengevaluasi _suply_ bahan dan alat yang datang, jauh dari Jerman. Sejujurnya ia gugup, meskipun nanti ia didampingi seorang ahli, tetapi ia masih merasa takut untuk melakukan kesalahan, dan berharap Namjoon berada disisinya saat ini, menggenggam tangannya dan berkata kalau ia akan melakukannya dengan baik.

"Tuan Kim, anda tidak perlu tegang, saya yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar." Di kursi kemudi, Manager Soo berkata dan mengirimkan senyumnya dari kaca spion tengah, Seokjin membalas senyumnya dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih seraya sedikit melemaskan bahunya. Dalam hal seperti ini, Jungkook lebih cocok untuk menanganinya, ia memiliki karisma seorang pemimpin perusahaan dan tampak memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang CEO.

Helaan nafas panjang Seokjin hembuskan saat akhirnya mereka tiba, beberapa _staf_ _f_ berpakaian rapi telah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk, dan seorang pria tinggi yang terlihat lebih muda darinya segera membukakan pintu. Saat Seokjin keluar dari mobil, ia disambut oleh senyuman hangat dan anggukan tanda hormat seorang bawahan pada atasan mereka.

"Selamat datang tuan Kim, saya Choi Soobin, saya yang akan mendampingi anda selama evaluasi dan proses uji coba yang dilaksanakan hari ini." Pemuda yang tampak muda dan berbakat itu berkata dengan formal padanya, Seokjin membalasnya dengan senyum, dan membalas ucapannya dengan anggukan pelan. Setelahnya, Seokjin melangkah masuk didampingi Soobin yang setia berjalan disisinya.

"Apa kau baru disini?" Di dalam lift Seokjin membuka penbicaraan, ia tersenyum geli saat melihat Soobin yang cukup terkejut karena ucapannya. Di balik sosoknya yang tampak profesional walau masih muda, Soobin yang langsung gugup saat ditanya hal yang biasa cukup membuat Seokjin merasa yakin, kalau setiap orang pasti memiliki sisi menggemaskan.

"Ah? Iya Tuan Kim, saya diterima berkerja dan ditempatkan di perusahaan ini tiga minggu yang lalu." Soobin menjawab, dan Seokjin menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tak pernah menatap matanya saat mereka bicara.

 _'Apa Soobin pemalu_ _?'_

Perhatian Seokjin dari Soobin teralihkan saat seorang pria paruh baya menyapanya. Salah satu wakil investor dari Jerman menyambut Seokjin, dan segera menyerahkan rincian dari beberapa alat keperluan dan penunjang produksi yang segera diterjemahkan oleh Soobin. Saat mereka mulai mengevaluasi alat berat yang masih terlihat baru dan canggih di gudang, dalam benaknya, Seokjin dibuat kagum oleh Soobin yang tampak berbeda, ia bukan ' _lah_ pria pemalu yang sempat Seokjin kira.

"Kau seperti sudah terbiasa dengan semua alat-alat ini, Soobin-ssi." Seokjin berucap dengan raut wajah kagumnya, Soobin masih muda, ia bahkan seorang _fresh graduate_ , namun wawasannya luas, tak kalah dengan para ahli senior. Seokjin tak nyangka bahwa Jungkook akan menerima orang yang masih sangat muda untuk ditempatkan di bagian paling penting dalam perusahaan, tapi tak heran juga kalau orangnya adalah Soobin.

Soobin tersenyum, dan menganggap kata-kata yang Seokjin berikan untuknya sebagai pujan. "Terima kasih, Tuan Kim." Lewat keramahan dan sikapnya yang sopan, Seokjin rasa, akan menarik apabila meteka menjadi teman dekat nantinya.

"Tuan Kim, ruang rapat dengan dewan direksi dan tenaga ahli telah siap, anda dimohon untuk segera menemui para dewan dan petinggi perusahaan." Seorang _staff_ wanita menghampirinya, tak terasa bahwa evaluasi yang ia lakukan dengan kolega dan wakil investor berjalan dengan lancar. Terima kasih pada Soobin, dan juga ayahnya, yang telah menyerahkan tanggung jawab sebesar ini padanya dengan persiapan yang matang.

Sialnya, Seokjin kembali gugup, ini bukan pertama kali ia menghadiri sebuah rapat, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mewakili pimpinan yang adalah ayahnya sendiri. Disela perjalanan menuju ruang rapat, Seokjin menyalakan daya di _handphone-_ nya, sudah jam 9 lebih 45 menit, tetapi tak ada pesan apa ' _pun_ dari Namjoon.

 _'Mungkin ia sudah berangkat.'_

Seingat Seokjin, penerbangan Sowon dijadwalkan pada siang hari. Entah apa yang menyibukan Namjoon hingga tak mengabarinya, tapi Seokjin berusaha untuk memaklumi posisi suaminya, dan menutup kembali _handphone_ -nya.

Rapat berlangsung dengan lambat. Tepat jam 1 siang, rapat di bubarkan dengan hasil yang lumayan memuaskan. Seokjin menyerahkan segala laporan tentang evaluasi dan hasil rapat pada asisten sang ayah. Selanjutnya, ia dijadwalkan untuk menghadiri uji coba yang kedua, keberhasilan uji coba yang pertama telah Jungkook saksikan sebelumnya, namun karena perintah dewan direktur, mereka harus melakukannya dua kali.

Jam istirahat telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, Seokjin dijadwalin makan siang bersama para kolega, ia hendak mengajak Soobin bersamanya, tetapi sosok pemuda tinggi itu tak dapat ia temukan dimana ' _pun._ Untuk itu, Seokjin memutuskan untuk kembali ke gudang _suply_ alat-alat berat. Sayangnya, ia juga tak menemukan Soobin dimana-mana, karena tidak ada siapa ' _pun_ disana.

"Mungkin ia sudah pergi makan siang lebih dulu." Monolog Seokjin dalam langkahnya mencari pintu keluar. Ia melangkah dengan santai sebelum akhirnya, ia tersadar bahwa dirinya tersasar di dalam gudang yang sangat luas, dan penuh dengan alat berat dan barang-barang lainnya.

Yang Seokjin ingat bahwa pintu yang menghubungkan gudang dengan lapangan dan parkiran khusus bongkar muat hanya ada satu, wujudnya besar, layaknya garasi. Namun banyaknya alat-alat yang besar, tinggi dan serupa menyulitkannya untuk menemukan pintu keluar tersebut. Seokjin merutuki arsitek yang membangun gudang ini, dan membuat hanya satu pintu keluar sekaligus masuk, walau alasan sebenarnya adalah keamanan.

 _'Gudang pabrik macam apa yang tidak punya pintu darurat?'_

"Ah, ponsel!" Seokjin merogoh kantung celananya, mencari benda yang dapat menolongnya menghubungi seseorang di luar sana. Tapi, pencariannya berujung nihil, karena ia tak membawa ponsel bersamanya. "Sial!"

Di tengah rutukan dan rasa panik yang berusaha Seokjin redam, akhirnya ia menemukan pintu keluar yang telah tertutup rapat, tepat berada di bawah tangga ruang kontrol. Cukup aneh baginya, karena seingatnya tadi, pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Seokjin segera berlari, butuh id _card_ untuk membuka pintu otomatis berlapis baja tebal itu, dan untungnya, ia membawanya selalu karena tanda pengenal sekaligus kunci itu terkalung di lehernya.

Saat Seokjin hendak melakukan _tap._ Terdengar suara ledakan kecil dan gesekan listrik di belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh, melihat pembangkit listrik yang konslet dengan sendirinya. Asap kelabu tipis yang kian pekat mulai keluar dari sana, Seokjin panik, ia segera menempelkan kartu tanda pengenal elektroniknya pada _tab_ sensor yang sialnya tak menunjukan reaksi apa ' _pun_.

Kemudian, Listrik mulai padam.

"Ayolah, ayolah!" Peluh yang bermunculan di kening Seokjin mulai turun membasahi wajah dan tergantung di dagunya, hingga akhirnya menetes di lantai. Seokjin menekan tombol panggilan darurat, tombol pemancar air untuk kebakaran, sampai tombol penggerak mesin pemindai keamanan, tetapi tak satu ' _pun_ yang bereaksi. Anehnya, semua itu tak lagi berfungsi.

Seokjin terkunci di dalam gudang, saat percikan api pada pembangkit listrik yang tepat berada di belakangnya mulai menimbulkan ledakan dalam frekuensi sedang. Ia tak mau menoleh dan melihat apa yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya pasokan oksigen menipis dan kepalanya mulai pening. Seokjin menyerah. Ia berharap bahwa ada seseorang disana yang menyadari bahwa dirinya menghilang dan segera mencarinya, berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang menyadari bahwa ada yang salah pada gudang yang nampaknya akan segera kebakaran itu, berharap bahwa ia berhasil selamat dan keluar dari sana hidup-hidup.

Seokjin juga berharap agar ia segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Namjoon, memeluknya, dan mengatakan padanya betapa Seokjin mencintainya.

"Namjoon-ah..." Bisik Seokjin lirih, kakinya mulai lemas dan akhirnya ia jatuh bersimpuh di lantai. Pandangannya kabur oleh air yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

Seokjin tak percaya bahwa dirinya harus berakhir seperti ini, ia belum sempat bilang pada Namjoon bahwa ia mencintainya dan ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya, ia belum sempat bertemu dengan Jungkook dan kedua orang tuanya, meminta maaf pada mereka dan mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa adiknya itu sangat berarti baginya, ia belum sempat mengucapkan selamat pada Yoongi dan Hoseok yang telah resmi berpacaran, ia belum sempat mengajak Jimin ke Seoul Land seperti yang pernah ia janjikan, ia juga belum sempat memberi dukungan pada drama Taehyung yang tayang hari ini, dan mengirimkan satu truk ayam goreng untuknya.

" _Mi-mianhae..._ "

Asap tebal mulai memebuhi ruangan yang kian panas, api berkobar dengan cepat di belakang Seokjin yang mulai sulit bernafas. Tak dapat terhindarkan baginya, cepat atau lambat api akan mulai menjalar ke arahnya, lewat suara dan baunya, _pyrophobia_ yang selalu Seokjin hindari dan sudah ia idap selama belasan tahun, kembali membuatnya tak mampu bergerak dan bernafas dengan normal. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Seokjin lunglai saat kesadaran perlahan meninggalkannya.

Semoga Namjoon dan Jungkook mau memaafkannya, karena ia pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Dalam hati dan untuk terakhir kalinya Seokjin berharap, agar ia segera bertemu mendiang ibu kandungnya saat ajal menjemputnya.

Sebentar lagi.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Janjinya saya mau banyakin peran Jungkook di chapter ini, tapi apa daya, karena terlalu panjang, saya bagi menjadi dua. _Uri_ JK akan tampil banyak besok khukhukhu~

Pada maunya Seokjin selamat atau ngga nih? Kalian udah pada tahu kan kalau saya penggemar Hard Angst dan MCD, iyah saya suka burger sama chiken nugget-nya loh~ uwu

 ** _massive thanks to_** :

 **AngAng13**

Sowon punya peran penting nanti, berisap lah uwu *puk-pukin JK malah mau liburan hahaha tapi liat besok ya, siapa tau dia mau ajak Seokjin, eh tapi Jin kan udah *ppiiipp* *sensor* Jangan tisu beb, sapu tangan aja, kita harus menyelamatkan bumi dengan meminimalisir penggunaan tisu dan plastik uwu

 **loveiscurl**

*kena baygon* *ngefly* Sunbaenim hebat bisa bikin smut, pas lagi writer block malahan... saya kalo lagi wb kerjaannya cuma cengo, mempertanyakan hidup. Sunbaenim ajarin dong, pleaseeeeeee~~ Asik dah ada anak Jejonisan uwu aku cuma tau Jhonny's west, kat-tun, arashi, sama HSJ hahaha Shin laku dorama ya, aku terakhir kali liat SixTONES di dorama yah pas Bakaleya wkwkwk Serius? Dimana? Solo? Kutoarjo? Wates? Kulonprogo? Saya di Ngemplak, Sleman sih deket stadion Maguwoharjo~ Traktiran McD? Major Characters Death? Tenang, itu sih gampang~ *kabur*

 _ **Silent Reader muncul dong, saya butuh motivasi :"(**_ _ **I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**_ _fuma with luv_


	16. part 16 : heart made of glass

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part sixteen : heart made of glass_

Lebih dari 30 menit, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin terlambat dari waktu yang telah mereka janjikan. Namjoon menunggu di halte bis kompleks rumahnya selama setengah jam lebih, dan menatap ujung jalan dengan tatapan penuh hara. Ia berharap mobil yang membawa teman-teman dan adiknya terlihat dari pandangan. Keadaan diperburuk karena Yoongi atau kekasihnya, Hoseok tak kunjung menjawab panggilan atau pesan singkat darinya.

Satu-satunya harapan Namjoon adalah Jimin, ia hendak men- _dial_ nomor telepon adiknya itu, namun satu panggilan masuk datang dan kebetulan, nama Jimin tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Namjoon segera mengangkatnya, dan belum sempat ia menanyakan alasan dari keterlambatan mereka, Jimin telah lebih dahulu bicara dengan nafas yang memburu, _'Hyung, mianhae. Kami tidak bisa menjemputmu karena ban mobil Hoseok hyung pecah. Kalau sempat, kami akan menyusul dengan menggunakan taksi setelah membawa mobilnya ke bengkel.'_

Kejadian tak mengenakan benar-benar terjadi di saat yang tidak tepat. Namjoon memakluminya, yang penting teman-teman dan adiknya terhindar dari kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sepertinya ia yang akan mengantar Sowon sendiri. Namjoon dapat mendengar keluhan Yoongi, dan ucapan penuh sesal dari Hoseok, Jimin memberitahunya bahwa mereka sedang menunggu layanan dinas perhubungan kota, untuk mengangkut mobil Hoseok ke bengkel terdekat.

Siapa sangka, rencana awal mereka untuk mengantar Sowon dengan mobil Hoseok yang ia kendarai bersama dengan Yoongi, yang lebih dahulu menjemput Jimin, lalu Namjoon dan akhirnya Sowon, kemudian mereka akan pergi ke bandara bersama tidak berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Ok, baiklah, hati-hati dan terus hubungi aku." Ucap Namjoon diujung teleponnya, ia menghela nafas panjang setelahnya. Dalam benak Namjoon, ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak pernah belajar menyetir. Sekarang ia harus memanggil taksi, namun untungnya, jarak rumahnya dengan apartemen Sowon terbilang dekat, karena masih dalam satu wilayah yang sama.

Tak menunggu lama, taksi yang Namjoon pesan datang. Ia segera duduk di kursi penumpang, setelah memberitahukan tujuannya pada supir, Namjoon segera menghubungi Sowon lewat telepon. Tanpa menunggu lama, sambungan telepon telah terhubung.

Terdengar suara lembut Sowon yang memanggilnya, dan bertanya, _'Yoboseyo, oppa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_

"Apa Jimin sudah menghubungimu?" Namjoon balik bertanya, ia lupa menanyakann pada Jimin, apa adiknya itu sudah memberitahu Sowon atau belum perihal kemungkinan dari batalnya janji mereka.

 _'Iya, aku sudah tahu tentang mobil Hoseok oppa.'_ Sowon berucap, ia terdengar tenang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu dengan taksi, aku takut mereka tak akan sempat karena penerbanganmu dua jam lagi." Namjoon melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jimin dan yang lain bisa saja menyusulnya dan Sowon dengan taksi, setelah mereka berhasil membawa mobil Hoseok ke bengkel. Tetapi tentu saja, akan memakan waktu lama dan kemungkinan untuk datang tepat waktu sangat ' _lah_ kecil.

 _'Baiklah, oppa. Aku mengerti._ '

Namjoon mengkhawatirkan wanita yang sedang menunggunya itu, Sowon terlihat senang saat ia tahu kalau semua sahabatnya akan hadir mengantarnya, tapi kenyataannya tidak demikian. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

 _'Aku baik-baik saja, keadaan memang bisa berubah kapan saja. Walau aku berharap supaya mereka akan sempat menyusul ke bandara.'_ Dapat didengar oleh Namjoon, helaan nafas Sowon yang mendayu lembut, ia nampak sedih dan kecewa.

Entah mengapa, Namjoon merasa turut menyesal dengan keadaan. Dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan betapa Sowon ingin melihat teman-temannya berkumpul bersama dengannya sebelum ia pergi, "Maaf Sowon-ah." Ucap Namjoon, mewakili adik dan teman-temannya.

 _'Oppa, kau tidak perlu minta maaf.'_ Sowon terkekeh lembut, membuat Namjoon tersenyum tipis.

Dari dalam mobil, Namjoon memandang ke luar jendela, lampu yang semula merah berubah hijau, satu persimpangan, dan dua belokan lagi, maka Namjoon akan sampai, "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Tunggu ' _lah._ "

 _'Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Namjoon oppa.'_

 _TUT_

Namjoon tak terlalu mendengar apa yang Sowon sampaikan padanya saat sambungan telepon mereka terputus, karena mendadak, sinyal pada _handphone_ Namjoon memburuk. Ia memutuskan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada gadis yang hendak dijemputnya, memberitahunya bahwa ia hampir tiba.

Dari jarak yang sudah mendekati bangunan tempat tinggal Sowon, Namjoon dapat melihat siluet wanita yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Ternyata Sowon sudah menunggunya di halte bis yang berada di depan apatemennya. Namjoon memberitahukan pada supir taksi yang membawanya untuk menepi, dan menunggunya, selama ia membantu mengangkut barang bawaan sahabatnya masuk ke bagasi.

Sowon melambaikan pelan tangannya yang berhias gelang permata, saat melihat Namjoon keluar dari mobil. Mereka saling menyapa, sebelum akhirnya, Namjoon membawa barang bawaan Sowon, yang berupa satu koper berukuran sedang, "Hanya ini saja?"

"Iya, aku hanya membawa sedikit barang, karena kebanyakan semua perlengkapanku ada di Amerika." Sowon mengangguk pelan, ia menggumamkan kata terima kasih, saat Namjoon membukakan pintu taksi untuknya masuk.

Saat setelah Namjoon menyusul Sowon masuk, dan duduk disebelahnya, taksi yang mengantarkan mereka segera melaju menuju bandara. Namjoon membuka suara setelahnya, dan membuat Sowon menoleh, menatapnya, "Apa ayahmu akan menjemputmu disana? Kenapa kalian tidak pergi bersama?"

"Banyak yang harus ayah urus, dan aku masih mau menetap disini lebih lama." Sowon memberikan alsan yang cukup masuk akal, Namjoon mengangguk mengerti. Tiada perbincangan yang terjadi, hanya suara kendaraan di luaran yang terdengar, hingga akhirnya, Sowon berkata dengan nyaris berbisik, "Oppa, sebenarnya aku berharap bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kalian selama aku ada disini, tapi sepertinya kalian terlalu sibuk, terutama kau, oppa."

Namjoon tak membalas tatapan mata Sowon yang memandangnya, entah mengapa, hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dengan menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Namjoon berucap pelan, "Maaf Sowon-ah, tugas kuliah dan pekerjaanku tak mengizinkanku untuk beristirahat."

"Aku iri dengan Seokjin oppa."

"Huh?" Namjoon hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Mendadak, nama Seokjin terucap dari bibir Sowon, dan membuat Namjoon terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ah? Maksudku, aku cukup iri dengan Seokjin oppa, karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu sepanjang hari." Dengan satu gelengan pelan, Sowon berkata dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang semula menatap lurus pada Namjoon.

Tanpa keraguan, Namjoon menanggapinya, "Tentu saja, aku suaminya."

Rambut Sowon yang terurai, hampir menutupi wajahnya, kala ia menunduk, "Suami.. ya?"

Namjoon harap ia salah, namun dirinya merasa, kalau Sowon sedikit kecewa dengan ucapannya, untuk itu ia berkata, "Kau tidak perlu iri dengan kami, saat kau kembali kesini nanti, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu. Kau, aku, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi hyung, dan Seokjin hyung."

"Hu-um." Sowon merespon seadanya, bersamaan dengan senyum tipis tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Tidak mau terlarut dalam ketidak-nyamanan dari perbingangan yang seharusnya tak dibicarakan, Namjoon berusaha menyangkal firasatnya yang mendadak mengatakan kalau Sowon mungkin masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Ia membalas senyuman Sowon dengan tulus, dan berkata, "Persahabatan kita akan terus berjalan, walau sudah hidup berpasang-pasangan. Sekarang tinggal kau dan Jimin, yang akan menemukan sosok pendamping di masa depan," terlepas dari masa lalu mereka, Namjoon sudah menganggap Sowon layaknya adik perempuannya. Ia menaruh tangan besarnya di kepala Sowon, lalu mengacak lembut rambutnya, "tapi aku yakin, kalian akan mendapatkan teman hidup yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih, oppa." Kali ini semyum Sowon lebih lebar, dan nampak puas dengan kata-kata yang Namjoon berikan untuknya.

Seraya melepas tangannya dari kepala Sowon, Namjoon menanggapi ucapannya, "Sama-sama."

Keheningan menghampiri mereka, tapi kali ini, suasananya tidak canggung seperti semula, Namjoon merasa nyaman, dan ia harap Sowon tidak memembicarakan tentang perasaannya lagi terhadapnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sowon berkata, dan Namjoon cukup terkekut dibuatnya, "Oppa, aku ingin mampir ke toko buku tua yang selalu kau datangi itu terlebih dahulu? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan penerbanganmu?" Namjoon kembali melihat jam di tangannya, Sowon harus tiba di bandara satu jam sebelum penerbangannya, tidak ada waktu untuk mampir lagi.

Tetapi Sowon memaksanya, "Tenang saja, masih ada banyak waktu. Lagi pula, selama aku tinggal disini, aku belum sempat ke sana." Mungkin lima belas menit sudah lebih dari cukup, Namjoon memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauan sahabat wanitanya itu, dan menginstruksikan pada sopir taksi yang melayani mereka untuk berbelok pada persimpangan selanjutnya.

Sesampainya di toko buku tua yang sering Namjoon kunjungi, Sowon segera menggenggam tangannya saat Namjoon baru keluar dari taksi, dan menariknya ke dalam toko, melewati tumpukan buku dan rak kayu tua, wanita cantik itu nampak begitu senang, untuk itu, Namjoon membiarkannya. "Oppa, apa kau ingat kalau dulu, kau sering mengajakku kesini?"

"Hm." Namjoon ingat, pertama kali ia mengajak Sowon kemari, karena ia pernah mendengar bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Saat itu, Namjoon pikir, dengan membawa Sowon kemari, mungkin wanita cantik itu akan mendapatkan inspirasi dan motivasi untuk meneruskan mimpinya, dibandingkan menuruti paksaan keluarganya untuk masuk kelas hukum yang tak disukainya.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat yang bersejarah bagiku." Sowon berkata, nyaris berbisik namun masih dapat Namjoon dengar. Perlahan, Namjoon melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, dan sekarang, Sowon berbalik menghadapnya, dan menatap lurus pada iris lelabu Namjoon, "Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku disini," Namjoon terdiam, ia mengerti arah pembicaraan yang Sowon bangun untuk membawanya kembali terkenang, "tapi aku tak langsung menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, aku membuatmu menunggu selama lima hari, dan saat kita kembali lagi kesini," Namjoon terus menatapnya, dan Sowon mulai melangkah lebih dekat, membuat pria tampan nan tinggi itu dapat melihat rona merah di wajahnya, "aku menyatakan perasaanku lewat ciuman pertama kita."

Sejauh apapun Sowon berusaha menariknya ke dalam masa lalu mereka, Namjoon tetap berpijak pada tempatnya berdiri sekarang, "Kim Sowon, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Disaat Sowon masih terjebak pada palung kenangan cinta pertamanya, Namjoon telah pergi jauh dari sana, ia sudah memiliki jalannya sendiri, dan tidak ada nama Kim Sowon tertulis disana, "Oppa," dan Sowon tidak dapat menerimanya, "apa aku boleh bilang padamu kalau aku masih mencintaimu."

"Sowo-" Namjoon hendak menolaknya, tapi Sowon telah lebih dahulu bicara.

"Maafkan aku oppa, aku tahu hatimu kini bukan milikku. Tapi, hatiku, akan selalu jadi milikmu." Keputus-asaan nampak jelas terpancar dalam dua bola mata Sowon, yang selalu mengharapkan keutuhan dari cinta pertamanya. Ia tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya yang mengharapkan sosok dihadapannya untuk menerimanya kembali, "Oppa, aku masih sangat mencintai-"

"Kim Sowon." Kelopak mata Namjoon menutup, sebelum akhirnya terbuka kembali, dari sana Sowon dapat melihat kesungguhannya, bahwa Kim Namjoon tak akan kembali untuknya, "Maafkan aku, tapi bagiku, semuanya telah usai." Semuanya telah diperjelas lewat ungkapan maaf yang Namjoon ucapkan.

Senyum lembut dan tulus yang terpatri di wajah tampan Namjoon membuat hati Sowon kian tersayat, terlebih saat pria yang ada dihadapannya itu berdoa untuknya, "Kau akan mendapatkan pria yang akan mencintaimu, melindungimu, dan menjadi teman hidupmu," dalam kalimat terakhir dari ucapannya, membuat Sowon tahu, bahwa Namjoon memang tidak mencintainya seperti dahulu, "namun pria itu bukan aku."

"Oppa," Sowon masih berusaha memanggilnya untuk kembali, walau ia tahu, Namjoon sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda dengannya.

"Masa lalu kita tak akan mengubah segalanya, Sowon-ah. Kau tetap sahabatku." 'Sahabat' menjadi kata yang tabu untuk Sowon dengar mulai sekarang, ia menginginkan lebih, tetapi Namjoon tidak menganggapnya seperti apa yang ia kehendaki, terlebih saat ungkapan maaf yang kembali Namjoon berikan untuknya. "Tapi maafkan aku, karena aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi."

"Mengapa?" Sowon bertanya dengan lirih.

"Kau tahu alasannya, Sowon-ah." Salah satu alasan bagi Sowon yang tak mampu melepaskan diri dari bayang masa lalunya dengan Namjoon, ialah sikap lembut pria yang selalu mengisi ruang dalam hatinya. Ia tahu, Namjoon enggan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gamblang, untuk menjaga hatinya yang sudah terluka, menjadi kian teriris.

Sowon memang tidak meneteskan air mata, ia telah menebak semuanya, sakit di hati memang tak dapat dihindari olehnya, "Baik 'lah, aku mengerti. Aku menghormati keputusanmu." Sowon membiarkan Namjoon 'pergi', dengan satu syarat, "Tapi aku harap, kau akan selalu mengingatku, sebagai seseorang yang pernah kau cintai."

"Aku akan mengingatmu sebagai seseorang yang berjasa dalam hidupku, Sowon-ah." Namjoon berucap dengan begitu yakin, membuat Sowon _lelah._

"Oppa," mungkin, memang sudah tak ada ruang lagi baginya dalam hati dan hidup Namjoon, "apa itu artinya, semuanya telah selesai, antara kau dan aku?"

"Ya," Namjoon memperjelasnya dengan berucap kembali, "ini saatnya kita membuka lembaran baru. Aku sudah menemukannya, dan sekarang giliranmu."

Dalam diam Sowon berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya, ia kembali memanggil, "Namjoon oppa..."

Tetapi kali ini, Namjoon tidak mendengar panggilannya, "Sowon-ah, penerbanganmu-" lima belas menit telah berlalu, Sowon tahu bahwa ini ' _lah_ waktu yang tepat baginya, untuk memulai sandiwara miliknya sendiri.

"Mulai dari sini, aku akan berangkat sendiri ke bandara. Terima kasih telah mengantarku, tolong ucapkan salamku pada yang lain." Sowon menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, dan tanpa di duga oleh Namjoon, wanita cantik di hadapannya itu memberikan satu kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Hanya sebentar, tidak lebih dari tiga detik, Sowon melepaskannya dan berkata, "Anggap ' _lah_ salam perpisahan dariku."

"Oppa, aku akan kembali." Setelah berkata demikian, Sowon pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih berusaha menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, dan seketika rasa bersalah hadir dalam benaknya.

Di dalam taksi yang perlahan mulai berjalan, Sowon meninggalkan pesan singkat pada seseorang yang telah membantunya menjalankan rencana, kemudian ia men-

 _dial_ nomor sahabatnya, lewat sambungan telepon, Sowon berkata pada Yerin seraya menyunggingkan senyum puas, "Yerin-ah, kau sudah menunggu di bandara? Aku sedang dalam perjalananku. Tunggu ' _lah._ "

 _mamoru_.

Membunuh waktu, adalah hal pertama yang terbesit dalam benak Jungkook, saat ia selesai dari agendanya yang di mulai sejak dini hari. Sampai pada jadwal penerbangannya, ia hanya duduk di atas sofa, memandang ke luar jendela balkon apartemennya, dan sesekali membayangkan, apa _hyung_ -nya baik-baik saja?

Ia sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuan berbisnis dan berdiskusi Seokjin, kakaknya itu sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja, _sesuatu_ membuat Jungkook gelisah dan merasa tak nyaman. Walau ia sudah mengirimkan beberapa staff andalannya untuk mendampingi Seokjin, Jungkook tetap merasa kalau ia ingin sekali berjumpa dengan _hyung_ -nya.

Memang mustahil baginya, karena penerbangannya ke Stockholm hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi. Dan disaat ia mulai mengabaikan rasa khawatirnya yang menurutnya berlebihan, Taehyung menghubunginya, nampaknya ia sedang mengambil waktu istirahatnya dari kegiatannya syuting drama baru.

 _'Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?'_ Dari seberang sana, Taehyung terlihat meragukan keputusannya untuk pergi sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Jungkook mengerti, mungkin Taehyung akan merindukan kehadirannya.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, bukannya kalian yang mendesakku terus untuk memikirkannya matang-matang saat kalian tahu, bahwa aku telah mengetahui semuanya?" Jungkook balik bertanya, ia pergi bukan untuk main-main, tetapi untuk berpikir sekaligus menghilangkan penat, atau untuk menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari Seokjin. Ya, Jungkook hendak _melupakan_ sosok kakaknya itu, dengan pergi jauh, meninggalkan kota yang membangkitkan sosok kakaknya itu di dalam hatinya. Dan hanya ia yang tahu, alasan sebenarnya dari kepergian 'sementara'-nya itu.

 _'Seokjin hyung, dan Namjoon hyung sudah tahu kalau kau telah mengetahuinya.'_

"Sungguh?" Jungkook telah menduganya, untuk itu ia tak terlalu terkejut.

 _'Jimin yang memberitahuku.'_

Ia juga telah menduga bahwa Jimin yang memberitahu mereka bahwa ia sudah tahu rahasianya, dan Jungkook menebaknya, "Dan Jimin juga yang memberitahu mereka. Iya ' _kan_?"

Taehyung terkejut, dan bertanya, _'Mereka tak mengatakan apa 'pun padamu?'_

"Tidak, mereka sama sepertiku, yang tak mau membahasnya sekarang." Jungkook _mengerti_ seorang Kim Seokjin, dan ia juga tahu kalau Namjoon pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan kakaknya dan dirinya. Mereka memang enggan membahas hal itu, untuk sekarang ini.

 _'Tapi, pergi jauh dan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, lalu menyerahkan semuanya pada Seokjin hyung yang sudah sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Apa kau sedang menghukumnya?'_ Entah apa yang ada dalam benak Taehyung saat ia berkata demikian, aktor itu terlihat kesal, namun sebuah tawa kecil membawa opini bahwa ada candaan disela ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku menghukum Seokjin hyung!" Jungkook menanggapinya dengan seruan protes yang juga diselipkan tawa kecil, namun ia berkata dengan penuh kejujuran.

Taehyung mendengus, _'Kau tahu maksudku Jungkook-ah.'_

Jungkook teringat akan rasa khawatir yang semula bersarang dalam benaknya, saat ia membayangkan sosok kakaknya yang sedang mengerjakan urusan perusahaan, yang biasa ia atau ayah mereka kerjakan. Tapi Jungkook percaya, bahwa Seokjin akan melakukan setiap pekerjaannya dengan sempurna, "Aku sudah mengangkat beberapa staff terbaik untuk mendampinginya, Soobin dan Hyosang akan banyak membantunya."

 _'Siapa mereka?'_ Tanya Taehyung saat mendengar dua nama asing yang Jungkook sebutkan.

Jungkook menjelaskan, "Soobin adalah staff ahli, dan Hyosang... dia sekertarisku yang kutugaskan untuk mendampingi Jin hyung."

 _'Oh.'_

Setelahnya, hanya beberapa obrolan kecil dan candaan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Dalam hati Jungkook tak menyangka, ia dan Taehyung akan berakhir akrab layaknya dua insan yang telah lama mengenal. Sambungan telepon mereka ditutup oleh Taehyung, yang harus meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Jungkook melihat jam yang ada di layar _smartphone_ -nya, sudah lewat jam makan siang, tapi ia masih tak dapat menghubungi Seokjin, "Kenapa Jin hyung susah sekali dihubungi? Apa dia sesibuk itu?" Dua staff yang ia utus untuk mendapingi kakanya juga sama, tak ada satu ' _pun_ dari mereka yang menjawab panggilan dari Jungkook, "Hyosang dan Soobin juga sama."

Kembali. Jam terus berputar, roda waktu kian bergulir. Sudah saatnya Jungkook pergi, namun saat ia hendak mengangkat kopernya, satu panggilan masuk, tepatnya dari Choi Soobin, membuat Jungkook cukup terkejut dan segera mengangkatnya dan menyambungkan mereka.

"Soobi-"

Kekalutan tak beralasan yang semula Jungkook rasakan, telah terjawab sebabnya.

Terdengar suara Soobin yang terbata, ia berusaha menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi di pabrik, lelaki itu tampak menahan panik, disela ucapannya, terdengar suara sirine yang nyaring. "S-Seokjin hyung?" Lutut Jungkook lemas, setelah mendegar dengan rinci apa yang Soobin katakan, ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan turun ke bawah, tak peduli dengan panggilan yang terus masuk di _handphone_ -nya, fokus Jungkook hanya satu, menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul University.

"Soobin!"

"Tuan Kim?"

Di sudut lorong ruang ICU, tepat di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang menutup rapat, Jungkook tahu bahwa Seokjin ada disana. Ia ingin segera masuk, emosi menguasainya, dan Soobin segera menahan lengannya, "Te-tenang, Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim Seokjin sedang dalam penanganan medis, tak seorang ' _pun_ boleh masuk ke sana sekarang."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan hyung-ku? Choi Soobin, ceritakan padaku semuanya!" Emosi kian membuncah karena dirinya tak dapat masuk menemui _hyung_ -nya, tiada air mata yang menggenang dan jatuh, tetapi kekalutan memenuhi benaknya, membuatnya ingin memukul sesuatu.

Soobin menelan ludah, ia menyuruh Jungkook duduk terlebih dahulu, dan berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Tuan Seokjin ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di dalam gudang yang terbakar. Tidak ditemukan luka yang serius, tapi ia dalam kondisi kritis karena menghirup asap tebal terlalu lama."

Tepat saat Soobin menceritakan kesaksiannya, seorang polisi datang ke arah mereka, dengab pakaian dinas lengkap, ia menyapa keduanya, "Selamat siang, Tuan Kim Jungkook. Saya inspektur Choi Yeonjun, yang bertugas dalam investigasi kebakaran yang terjadi pada siang hari ini di gudang pabrik anda. Api saat ini telah padam, dan telah diketahui bahwa ada satu korban, yang merupakan Tuan Kim Seokjin."

Jungkook segera bangkit berdiri, ia sudah lebih tenang dan mampu nengendalikan emosinya, "Bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku dengan rinci apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pada inspektur Yeonjun, Soobin turut mengikuti gerakannya, hanya ada mereka bertiga disana.

Tepat di lorong rumah sakit bernuansa putih itu, inspektur Yeonjun menjelaskan apa yang ia dapat pada Jungkook, "Menurut kesaksian dari beberapa staf dan karyawan, pada jam makan siang, tepatnya jam 1.15, Tuan Seokjin meninggalkan ruang rapat sendiri, dan menghilang."

"M-menghilang?" Jungkook nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, kebingungan melanda benaknya. Ia menatap pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Seokjin yang kini entah bagaimana kondisinya.

Jungkook segera menoleh ketika inspektur Yeonjun melanjutkan keterangannya, "Saat itu kebanyakan dari staff dan karyawan telah pergi ke kafetaria, serta hanya ada beberapa staff pengawas yang berjaga, minimnya saksi yang berada di tempat kejadian membuat kami kesulitan mencari kebenaran dari penyebab ditemukannya korban yang saat itu berada di dalam gudang, sendirian."

Seraya membolak-balikan catatan investigasi yang ia dapat dari beberapa orang saksi, sang inspektur terus menjelaskan, "Orang pertama yang menyadari kebakaran dan menemukan korban yang sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri adalah seorang staff keamanan, bernama Kim Jinhyuk yang menyadari asap yang keluar dari sela pintu, dan mendobraknya dengan alat berat."

Soobin dapat melihat beberapa foto yang ditangkap di layar _handphone_ inspektur Yeonjun, kebanyakan adalah foto TKP dan beberapa orang saksi yang berada di tempat kejadian. Lewat ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat wajah tampan Jungkook yang kian mengeras, "Penyebab kebakaran masih diselidiki polisi tapi kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh konsleting listrik, karena pusat api berada di pembangkit listrik tunggal dalam gudang, dan menyebabkan pintu keluar otomatisnya tak berfungsi, dan membuat Tuan Kim Seokjin terkunci dan terjebak di dalam."

Inspektur Yeonjun menutup jurnalnya, dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis tanda kelegaan, "Beruntungnya, Kim Jinhyuk datang tepat waktu dan sempat memanggil staff lainnya untuk memadamkan api, sehingga tak menimbulkan ledakan serta api yang tersulut lebih besar."

Namun senyumannya tak bertahan lama, salah seorang rekan kerjanya menemukan keanehan yang terjadi di gudang saat kebakaran terjadi, "Anehnya, alarm tanda kebakaran dan alat pemadam otomatis tidak berfungsi sama sekali."

"Bagaimana semua alat itu tidak berfungsi?" Jungkook yang senantiasa terus mendengarkan dengan seksama, seakan terus tak dapat mempercayai kata-kata inspektur polisi yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Sulit baginya untuk menerima, bahwa Seokjin terluka dan hampir terbunuh, jika saja tak ada seorang ' _pun_ yang tahu keberadaannya yang saat itu dalam bahaya.

'Kemungkinan, percobaan pembunuhan.' Inspektur Yeonjun enggan mengatakannya untuk sekarang ini, karena ia belum menemukan bukti yang kuat, dan hendak menjaga emosi Jungkook yang nampaknya belum stabil dan masih shock.

"Semua penyebabnya sedang dalam proses investigasi." Inspektur Yeonjun menyerahkan sebuah _handphone_ , yang Jungkook ketahui adalah milik Seokjin. "Kami akan meminta keterangan lebih lanjut dari korban, saat sudah sadarkan diri." Setelah berkata demikian, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menunggu. Seokjin telah dipindahkan ke dalan ruang rawat inap VIP rumah sakit tersebut, namun belum seseorang ' _pun_ yang diperbolehkan untuk masuk, karena di dalam, seorang dokter dan perawat sedang melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

Tepat di ruangan tempat Seokjin dalam penanganan. Tiada kata yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook, ia kehilangan penerbagannya, namun penyesalan bukan datang dari sana, melainkan rasa bersalahnya karena berniat meninggalkan _hyung_ -nya.

Saat akhirnya satu tetes air mata menepi di pipi Jungkook, seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih keluar dan menghampiri mereka yang segera mendongak saat melihatnya, "Ada ' _kah_ diantara kalian keluarga atau wali dari Pasien Kim Seokjin?"

"Aku, aku Jeon Jungkook, adik sambungnya." Jungkook segera bangkit berdiri, wanita yang adalah seorang perawat itu menuntunnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Dokter Hwang memanggil anda masuk."

Setelah menunggu sebanyak empat puluh lima menit yang bagaikan berjam-jam lamanya bagi Jungkook, ia dapat melihat wajah Seokjin yang terbaring diatas kasur rumah sakit, dengan selang infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan masker oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Seokjin masih terlihat tampan, walau dengan rambut yang kusut, bibir pucat, dan alat-alat medis yang membantunya untuk segera membaik terpasang di tubuhnya. Terlihat di pelipis kiri Seokjin, luka gores yang sebagian telah mengering, jika Jungkook hanya berdua dengan kakaknya saja dalam ruangan ini, ia akan menghambur untuk memeluknya dan membisikan kata betapa ia sangat merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah membuat Seokjin berada dalam bahaya.

Jemari Jungkook bergerak pelan, menyentuh tangan Seokjin yang terbebas dari selang infus, ia menggenggamnya perlahan. Pandangannya teralihkan pada seorang dokter paruh baya yang berdiri di seberangnya, yang mulai menyampaikan kondisi terkini sang kakak, "Tidak ada luka bakar atau luka dalam pada fisiknya, hanya goresan berupa lecet kecil di pelipisnya karena ia terjatuh di lantai semen yang keras saat mulai tak sadarkan diri."

Dokter Hwang Chi Yeol memberikan selembar kertas berisi data pemeriksaan lanjutan pada Jungkook, yang menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar, banyak kata disertai angka yang tak dimengerti olehnya. Dokter Hwang _menerjemahkannya_ dalam sebuah kalimat, "Seokjin-ssi mengalami gangguan sistem pernafasan akibat menghirup asap dari alat yang terindikasi kimia yang terbakar, beruntungnya tidak menimbulkan infeksi pada saluran pernafasannya, tetapi ia mengalami _shock_ berat, yang menjadi alasan utama dirinya tak sadarkan diri, dan _membiarkan_ sistem pernafasannya menghirup asap beracun, sehingga memperburuk kondisinya. Apa ia mengidap suatu phobia atau trauma tertentu?"

"Pyrophobia." Jungkook mengingat phobia yang diderita Seokjin, tentu saja, waktu kecil ia pernah melihat kakak sambungnya itu hampir pingsan saat melihat api. Itu ' _lah_ sebabnya semua perlengkapan rumah mereka, dan rumah Seokjin sekarang yang ia bagi dengan Namjoon setelah menikah, tidak memiliki alat yang terindikasi dapat menimbulkan api.

Dokter Hwang mengangguk mengerti, "Sudah saya duga, saat sadar nanti, emosi Seokjin-ssi mungkin tidak stabil, atau yang lebih parah lagi, ia akan mengalami perubahan status mental. Untuk itu, saat pertama kali membuka mata, butuh orang terdekat yang telah lama ia kenal berada disisinya." Saat ini Seokjin mungkin dalam pengaruh obat bius atau obat penenang, Jungkook langsung tahu saat ia melihat wajahnya yang damai seolah tak mengalami hal mengerikan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan terus disini, terima kasih Dokter Hwang." Dalam hati Jungkook berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak akan pernah berniat untuk meninggalkan Seokjin, lagi.

"Baiklah. Saya akan kembali dalam 20 menit." Sesaat setelah Dokter paruh baya itu pergi, Jungkook tak pernah sedetik ' _pun_ melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Seokjin, ia duduk dan terus menatap wajah kakaknya, berharap agar kelopak matanya segera terbuka untuk menatapnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya tak akan pergi dari sana.

Sebuah nama terbesit dalam benak Jungkook tiba-tiba, "Kim Namjoon..."

Jungkook sama sekali tidak membenci Namjoon, walau terkadang ia merutuki eksistensinya, tapi ia tahu, bahwa Seokjin mencintainya, mungkin kakaknya akan merasa lebih baik bila ia melihat wajah suaminya saat pertama kali membuka mata. Dan, tanpa berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Jungkook merogoh sakunya, membuka layar _handphone_ -nya untuk menghubungi Namjoon, yang entah mengapa belum tiba disana. Jungkook yakin seseorang sudah menghubunginya karena ia, adalah suami Seokjin.

Namun belum sempat Jungkook mencari nama Namjoon dalam _list_ kontaknya, seseorang mengirimkan sebuah laman berita dalam bentuk _screenshot_ padanya, membuat kedua mata Jungkook membelalak, dan tangan kirinya meremas _smartphone_ -nya sendiri, hingga nyaris membantingnya.

 _'Park Namjoon, suami dari penyanyi sekaligus anak Kim Corp., Kim Seokjin, mencium seorang wanita di sebuah toko buku. Sedang berselingkuh?'_

Dari judulnya, Jungkook harap bahwa berita yang baru saja sampai ke dalam memori otaknya adalah kebohongan belaka. Sampai Jungkook melihat sendiri, foto yang tertera di dalamnya, menujukkan seorang Park atau, Kim Namjoon, sedang mencium seorang wanita di sebuah toko buku. Tepat saat Jungkook berusaha menghubungi seseorang, nama Taehyung muncul, satu panggilan masuk menunggunya, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

' _Jungkook-ah, kau sudah lihat berita? Jangan percaya dulu, karena aku mengenal-_ '

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

"Jungkook..."

"Lelaki itu tak akan menemui Seokjin hyung lagi. Selamanya."

' _Jeon Jungkook_ -'

 _KLIK_

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Ga jadi MCD hahaha~ di ff lain aja deh MCDnya uwu

Reader-nim sayang, yang sudah kuanggap seperti selir-selir kesayangan, tolong jangan kirim ujaran kebencian sama istri saya, Kim Sowon yah~ Sowon cuma korban otak nakal saya yang bikin dia sebagai sosok villain, sama kaya Ken Vixx di BISWY huhuhu

Chapter depan Jeykey sama Namu mulai war nih, pilih kubu siapa?

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **loveiscurl** Namjoon lagi error *di ff ini hahahaha apa judulnya berubah aja jadi mamoranai? NGEHAHAHAHAH ooh iya yah saya juga sesekali ngintip channel youtube Jhonny's Jr buat liat as00pan, itu juga dijejelin temen saya yang Jhonny's stan hahaha itu juga saya nonton bakaleya karena akb sih awalnya :v hukumannya gokil sih.. tapi emang fans HSJ terkenal WOW, terniat pula kalo KAT TUN kan fansnya harus selalu tabah... kaya temen saya, tiket konser jepang sistem lotre sih agak... ah sudah lah *trauma*

Ajarin bikin SMUT uwu ooh Mall Solo Square saya pernah lewat kok pas abis main dari pasar klewer mau ke wonogiri.

 **ParkChanyeoll**

Disini no MCD hahaha di ff lain aja uhuy~ terima kasih selalu menunghu, saya juga selalu menunggu review kamu :"3

 **erlytasepti**

Tenang beb, Seokjinnie selamet kok, tapi yah gitu... badainya belom selesai~ nantikan yah mwah *

 **AppleCaramelMacchiato**

Serius? Kamu masih ada wattpad ga? Kalo masih disana update nya udah disamain kok sama disini, semoga cepat pulih app nya :"3 ily

 **Guest**

wow... SobJin hmm~ kamu memberikan saya ide hahahaha sankyu uwu


	17. part 17 : it's time to say goodbye

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) KookJin and SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part seventeen :_ _it's time to say goodbye_

Tiada kata yang mampu mengungkapkan apa yang Jimin rasakan, ia duduk terdiam, memandang layar _handphone_ -nya dengan wajah yang hampir pucat pasi. Makanan cepat saji yang semula ia santap, terabaikan begitu ia melihat sebuah artikel yang membahas tentang skandal 'perselingkuhan' yang menyebutkan nama Namjoon, dengan sahabat mereka yang sudah Jimin kenal sejak kecil.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Apa ini sungguhan?_

 _Kenapa bisa terjadi?_

Walau artikel yang Jimin ragukan keasilannya itu memiliki sejumlah bukti, berupa foto yang menurut Jimin, merupakan hal yang mustahil dilakukan Namjoon, walau dalam keadaan tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Ia tahu betul siapa Namjoon, ia juga mengenal dekat Sowon.

Sungguh, sangat sulit dipercaya untuk Jimin sendiri, ia butuh penjelasan segera, dari siapa saja, Namjoon atau Sowon, terserah. Tetapi Jimin tak dapat menghubungi keduanya, Sowon pasti sudah dalam penerbangannya, tapi Namjoon? Ia seolah menghilang setelah kabar yang tak masuk akal itu tengah viral di kalangan publik.

 _Apa yang ada di pikiran Namjoon hyung?_

Jika Jimin bukan ' _lah_ adik dan anak yang baik, ia akan segera memaki, memekikan kata-kata kasar, dan mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan banyak orang. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, dan ingin segera tahu mengapa? Serta, Apa yang sedang atau telah terjadi?

Dua pria dihadapannya juga sama dengannya, Hoseok dan Yoongi sesekali bertukar pandang, beruntungnya makanan yang mereka pesan telah habis lebih dahulu, sebelum mereka membaca dan menelaah kabar mengejutkan yang datang dari kedua sahabat lama mereka.

"Namjoon hyung..." Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, setelah hampir membanting _handphone_ -nya yang ia letakan dengan kasar diatas meja.

Hoseok menghela nafas prihatin, dan bertanya, "Jimin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak Hoseok hyung, aku tidak baik-baik saja..." Jawab Jimin dengan jujur, ia membiarkan wajahnya terlihat kembali seraya memandang layar ponsel yang sejak tadi terus menyala, menunggu panggilan masuk atau pesan balasan dari siapa saja yang telah berusaha ia hubungi, "Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya." Sambil menopang dagu, Jimin kembali men _-dial_ nomor sang kakak, berharap agar Namjoon segera mengangkatnya.

"Seokjin hyung juga?" Yoongi mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya yang duduk setia di sampingnya. Sejak tadi, ia ' _lah_ yang terus berusaha menghubungi Seokjin. Menurutnya, Seokjin pasti sudah tahu, dan ia tak mampu membayangkan reaksi yang ditunjukkannya saat mengetahui bahwa Namjoon _diduga_ 'berselingkuh'.

Gemar mencampuri urusan orang lain bukan 'lah sifat Yoongi, tapi ia peduli, ia tak akan membiarkan para sahabatnya tenggelam dalam kegelisahaan yang belum pasti penyebabnya. Wajah yang _stoic_ itu kini berubah gusar, "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan mereka?" Yoongi berucap dengan frustasi, Hoseok membelai lembut punggungnya, berharap bahwa tindakannya dapat membuat kekasihnya luput dari kegelisahan.

"Jimin, bagaimana kalau kau pulang ke rumah, kurasa berita ini telah sampai di telinga orang tuamu." Hoseok memberikan intuisinya, ia berharap bahwa tidak akan terjadi 'hal besar' karena berita mengejutkan yang baru saja sampai dari sahabat mereka, walau ia sendiri tahu, bahwa skandal yang baru saja menimpa Namjoon, pasti akan berimbas pada perjanjian yang keluarga mereka lakukan.

Anggukan pelan Jimin berikan sebagai tanda, ia setuju dengan apa yang Hoseok ucapkan. Seraya memandangi layar _handphone_ -nya kembali, Jimin berucap sambil bergegas, "Kurasa begitu, ayahku baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat dan menanyakan keberadaan Namjoon hyung."

Yoongi dan Hoseok bersamaan bangkit dari duduk mereka, pria tinggi itu menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ia letakan di atas meja, dan pria mungil disebelahnya segera memakai jaket yang sebelumnya ia letakan pada sandaran kursi. Hoseok memberikan tawarannya pada Jimin, "Kami akan mengantarmu."

"Terima kasih, hyung." Jimin berkata seraya meraih topinya, kemudian mereka berjalan dengan hampir berlari menuju parkiran mobil, dan segera pergi ke kediaman keluarga Park, berharap bahwa Namjoon ada disana walau sepertinya mustahil.

 _mamoru._

Namjoon berjalan sendiri menuju apartemen lamanya, baterai _handphone_ -nya sudah habis, ia tak mengindahkan sapaan ramah dari orang yang mengenalnya selama dalam langkahnya, menuju satu-satunya tempat yang ada dalam pikiran Namjoon untuk ia kunjungi. Ia tak mampu berpikir jernih, dan benaknya terus menyuarakan perasaan bersalah yang ia sendiri ingin segera enyahkan.

Bayangan dirinya dan Sowon kembali hadir, ia akan selalu berusaha menepisnya dalam ingatan. Namjoon menyesalinya. Ia menyayangkan apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Sowon. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seokjin adalah alasannya.

Seokjin memang tidak ada disana. Seokjin memang tidak melihatnya. Tapi rasa bersalah yang Namjoon rasakan benar adanya. Layaknya ia telah mengkhianati Seokjin dan menyakitinya.

Itu hanya satu ciuman. Dan tak akan terulang kembali. Sentuhannya memang tertuju pada Namjoon, tapi apa yang Sowon berikan padanya tidak dapat ia terima lagi, karena Namjoon sudah tidak memiliki apa ' _pun_ untuk membalasnya.

Demikian Namjoon berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia membuka pintu apartemen lamanya perlahan, lalu masuk dan segera melangkah menuju tempat tidur _single bed_ -nya, untuk merebahkan diri disana. Pandangannya lurus menatap langit-langit, dilihatnya betapa pucat dan buramnya atap dari apartemennya. Sejak menikah, ini adalah kali kedua Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesini.

" _Fuck_..."

Setelah sekian tahun, Namjoon kembali mengumpat. Saat masih sekolah dulu, ia sering menyerukan kegundahaannya, mengganti suara hatinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Ia ingat saat dirinya mengumpat di depan ayah Sowon, yang membuatnya dihajar habis-habisan. Namjoon semakin jarang mengumpat, setelah ia kuliah, setelah ia dan Sowon berpisah. Dan saat ia menikah, semua bahasa kotor yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon, hilang sepenuhnya, hingga hari ini.

 _'Apa Seokjin hyung akan memaafkan aku?'_

Sesungguhnya, Namjoon tak berani untuk menatap wajah Seokjin, memandang matanya, dan bicara dengannya setelah apa yang baru saja ia alami, kejadian yang mungkin akan menyakiti hati kekasihnya.

Bayangan tentang Seokjin yang kecewa dan tidak mempercayainya, membuat Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu ia duduk, kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya bertautan erat di depan lutut. Tak pernah terbesit dalam bayangan Namjoon, untuk menyakiti belahan jiwanya, mengkhianati satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya, dan menelantarkan semua momen yang telah ia lalui bersama Seokjin-nya.

Namjoon yakin, Seokjin pasti akan mempercayainya.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Namjoon mendongak, ia mengumpulkan segala niatannya untuk kembali kepada Seokjin. Dari sudut pandangnya kini, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali terkenang.

 _Coat_ milik Seokjin yang tertinggal, dan tersangkut di belakang pintu apartemen sederhana milik Namjoon. _Coat_ mahal itu tak sengaja ia tinggalkan, saat pertama kali mereka berdua kesini. Momen yang tak akan pernah Namjoon lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Namjoon pernah membuat janji bersama Seokjin disini.

Sesuatu yang tak kasat oleh mata, namun Namjoon rasakan dengan nyata, menggerakan hatinya. Ia ingin menemui Seokjin. Secepat mungkin Namjoon meraih ponselnya, namun ia menemukan bahwa benda yang selalu dibawanya itu tak berfungsi. Namjoon lupa kalau baterai ponselnya telah habis. Ia butuh _charger._

Laci meja, lemari, dan kotak sepatu yang telah ia ubah menjadi tempat penyimpanan sudah ia buka dan tutup kembali. Tetapi, Namjoon tak menemukan _charger_ yang ia cari. Sempat memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya yang ia tinggali bersama Seokjin, namun Namjoon melihat komputer lamanya, memutuskan untuk memakainya dan mengirim pesan lewat _email_ pada Seokjin dan juga Jimin. Mungkin Namjoon akan segera tahu keberadaan dan keadaan mereka, jika dapat balasan.

Komputernya telah aktif, Namjoon masih mengingat kode _wifi_ apartemen lamanya, sepersekian detik menunggu, dan akhirnya benda di hadapannya terkoneksi dengan jaringan internet. Laman _email_ terbuka, Namjoon hendak _login_ , namun ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya, dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah membeku.

Dalam laman utama situs yang Namjoon akses untuk membuka _email-_ nya, terlihat dua buah artikel yang tertera paling atas, menjadi berita yang paling banyak dibicarakan pengguna media sosial, hingga menjadi _trending topic_. Artikel pertama memuat tentang tragedi kebakaran yang memakan korban, terjadi di gudang pabrik milik Kim Tech. dan nahasnya, korban yang dimaksud ialah anak dari CEO perusahaan itu sendiri. Lalu kedua, artikel dari situs gosip memuat berita Kim Namjoon yang sedang mencium seorang wanita di toko buku, mereka menyamarkan wajah sang wanita, tapi tidak dengan Namjoon, karena ia merupakan sorotan publik sejak menikah dengan seorang _public figure_ , yaitu Kim Seokjin.

Kedua artikel berita itu diunggah dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Namjoon tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan kelu. Gamang rasanya saat Namjoon melihat semuanya bersamaan, begitu pedih hingga tak mampu dideskripsikan dengan untaian kata atau reaksi lainnya. Jiwanya seolah diangkat secara paksa dari tubuhnya yang fana, terhempas ke tanah dan enyah begitu saja.

Namjoon merasakan kehancuran.

Otaknya masih memproses apa yang ia lihat, ia masih tak percaya. Seraya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kedua iris kelabunya menelusuri berbagai komentar yang ditinggalkan orang-orang yang simpati akan apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin, dan padanya. Hampir seluruhnya adalah hujatan yang diperuntukan baginya. Namjoon tidak merasakan sakit di dadanya saat membaca berbagai rutukan, umpatan hingga ancaman yang tertuju padanya. Ia tak mampu merasakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi air mata perlahan turun tanpa ia tahan, tanpa kedipan, dan tak dapat dikendalikan.

Namjoon menyesal. Ia menyesal telah hidup di dunia.

 _'Kudengar Kim Seokjin masih kritis.'_

 _'Otak Park Namjoon ada dimana 'sih? Dia berselingkuh saat suaminya hampir terbakar hidup-hidup?'_

 _'Katanya, wanita itu adalah kekasih Namjoon sebelum dia menikah dengan Seokjin.'_

 _'Semoga Seokjin oppa baik-baik saja.'_

 _'Namjoon * * * *'_

 _'Sudah kuduga pernikahan mereka tidak beres!'_

Jatuh ke tanah tidak pernah sesakit ini. Namjoon bertumpu pada lututnya yang menyentuh lantai, tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bukan pada kakinya, melainkan dadanya. Nafas Namjoon tersengal, wajahnya pucat pasi, di dalam kepalanya terngiang satu nama, "J-Jinseok.." Panggilnya dalam lirihan, hampir merintih.

Seraya merapalkan nama Seokjin bagaikan mantra, Namjoon bangkit perlahan, ia bertumpu pada meja kerjanya. Kini tujuannya hanya satu, menemui Seokjin-nya.

Namjoon segera keluar, lalu turun menggunakan tangga, ia mengerahkan sisa dari tenaganya untuk mencari telepon umum. Ia menekan nomor Seokjin yang sudah dihapalkannya di luar kepala, dan mencoba menghubunginya. Bibirnya bergetar kala nada sambung tak kunjung terdengar, hingga suara seorang wanita memberitahukan padanya, bahwa ia tak dapat menghubungi kekasihnya sekarang. Ia hampir membanting gagang telepon umum dalam genggamannya, namun ia teringat pada seseorang yang mungkin dapat membantunya.

Jimin.

Nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali, kemudian ia dapat mendengar seruan dari adiknya. Jimin panik, nafasnya memburu, hampir sama dengan Namjoon, yang bersandar lemas pada tembok akrilik di sampingnya, saat akhirnya sang adik mengangkat telepon darinya, dan memanggil namanya, _'Namjoon hyung? Oh Tuhan, Namjoon hyung!'_

"Jimin, kau dimana?" Namjoon bertanya, suaranya lirih, ia hampir terisak saat akhirnya membuka suara.

 _'Aku di rumah, bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit, aku sudah melihat berita tentang Seokjin hyung di TV, hyung kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja?'_ Jimin masih terdengar panik, tetapi ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

Satu tarikan nafas Namjoon ambil untuk menenangkan diri, "Aku.. aku ada di apartemen lamaku."

Di seberang sana, Jimin terdiam cukup lama. Satu helaan nafas berat dikeluarkannya, dan kemudian ia kembali berkata, _'Hyung... jangan bilang kalau kau dan Sowon-'_

"Jimin, itu semua tidak benar! Aku tidak pernah mencium Sowon-tidak, maksudku, bukan begitu." Tangan Namjoon meremas gagang telepon, ia berucap dengan frustasi, putus asa, sekaligus bingung ketika Jimin menyinggung apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sowon.

 _'Namjoon hyung,'_ Panggil sang adik, suaranya bergetar, ia nampak menahan tangis.

Deru nafas Namjoon memburu, namun diseberang sana, nafas Jimin melambat, sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik, _'_ _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku selalu percaya denganmu. Kau tidak berselingkuh, aku tahu itu, tapi apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin hyung hari ini sudah sangat buruk, kuharap ia baik-baik saja, dan bertakata kalau ia juga percaya denganmu, sama seperti aku.'_

Namjoon merasa lega saat mendengar bahwa Jimin memang mempercayainya, ia senang akan sikap sang adik, tapi ia masih belum bisa tersenyum, "Jimin, a-aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang."

 _'Tunggu 'lah disana, hyung. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kudengar dari Taehyung, Jungkook sedang bersama Seokjin hyung, dan dia sangat membencimu sekarang karena berita itu. Lebih baik kau tidak datang sendirian, aku akan bersamamu.'_

Tentu saja. Jungkook. Ia pasti membatalkan penerbangannya ke Stockholm. Dan kini, ia bersama dengan Seokjin, menemaninya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya. Tugas yang sebelumnya telah ia relakan dan serahkan pada Namjoon, namun sang kakak ipar tak dapat memenuhi janjinya.

Wajar bila Jungkook membencinya, wajar bila Jungkook ingin membunuhnya nanti, wajar bila Jungkook mungkin akan mengusirnya dan menjauhkannya dari Seokjin. Namjoon harus siap menerima segala murka, cacian, bahkan segala macam cara yang akan Jungkook lakukan nanti untuk menyakitinya.

"Aku telah mengacaukan segalanya," sebelah tangan Namjoon terangkat, untuk menutupi wajahnya, kemudian mengusapnya dengan kasar, "aku membiarkan Seokjin-ku sendirian disana, dan Sowon-"

Jimin menyelanya, _'Hyung, tenang 'lah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, apa yang Seokjin hyung alami adalah kecelakaan, dan tentang kau dan Sowon, aku yakin kalau itu hanya kesalah-pahaman.'_ Tentu saja Jimin adalah orang pertama yang paling percaya padanya, ia berpikir sedemikian matangnya tanpa Namjoon perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Andai semua orang seperti Jimin.

"Kumohon Jimin, cepat 'lah datang." Namjoon mengiba, dalam benaknya, ia terus memikirkan satu hal. Memang mustahil untuk mendapat maaf dari Jungkook, tapi Namjoon berharap ia dimaafkan oleh Seokjin, ia akan menjual nyawanya dengan iblis kalau perlu. Apa saja, asal Seokjin mau mendengarkannya, memaafkannya, dan mebiarkannya membelai lembut surai hitam legamnya.

 _'Pasti hyung. Aku sedang di jalan, tunggu 'lah aku.'_

 _mamoru._

Jungkook menerima kabar, bahwa orang tua mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Penerbangan dari Jerman ke Korea membutuhkan waktu hampir seharian, Jungkook harus mengurus sendiri apa yang diperlukan Seokjin dalam proses penyembuhannya. Ia memerintahkan pada asistennya untuk membawa pakaian Seokjin, dan menyiapkan sendiri administrasi rumah sakit, supaya kakaknya segera dipindahkan ke ruang VIP.

Yang perlu Jungkook lakukan kini adalah menunggu Seokjin sadar.

Tepat dua jam setelah Seokjin dipindahkan ke ruang VIP. Jungkook yang sedang duduk disisi kanan ranjang pasien seraya memandangi wajah kakaknya, melihat sebuah gerakan dari tangan dan kaki Seokjin, walau matanya masih menutup.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya, ia meraih sebelah tangan Seokjin yang bebas dari selang infus. Ia kembali menunggu, hingga Seokjin kembali bergerak, namun sang kakak menggerakan tubuhnya dengan tidak wajar. Tangan Seokjin mengepal kuat, ia mengerang, dan kemudian terbatuk.

"H-hyung? Seokjin hyung?" Jungkook terkejut, ia panik dan tak mampu berpikir jernih. Namun ia ingat, ada satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan. Masih menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin, Jungkook menekan tombol untuk meminta bantuan pada dokter atau perawat yang berjaga. Ia terus menekannya, sampai dua orang suster datang dan segera melakukan pemeriksaan pada _vital sign_ di tubuh Seokjin.

Tanpa menjauh sedikit ' _pun_ dari sisi Seokjin, Jungkook terus memperhatikan wajah sang kakak yang kini mulai berpeluh. Sampai seorang perawat memberikan injeksi pada cairan infusnya yang masih penuh, dan yang seorang lagi menaikan kadar oksigen yang diberikan pada Seokjin, pria yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri itu mulai tenang, walau nafasnya masih sedikit memburu, tetapi batuknya telah berhenti.

"Empat puluh satu derajat celsius." Ucap seorang suster dengan termometer ditangannya.

Dan rekannya yang membawa sebuah catatan berkata setelah memeriksa tekanan darah Seokjin, dan menghitung detak jantung serta deru nafasnya, "Detak jantung 127 kali permenit, tekanan darah dan nafas dibawah rata-rata. Ia demam tinggi."

"I-ibu.." Tiba-tiba, Seokjin merintih. Pelan memang, tapi mampu di dengar semua orang yang hadir dalam ruangan itu.

"Tuan Kim Seokjin? Anda bisa mendengar saya? Tuan Kim Seokjin?" Seorang suster berusaha memeriksa kesadarannya, seraya kembali menekankan tiga jemarinya pada pergelangan tangan Seokjin.

Jungkook yang tak pernah pergi dari sisi Seokjin terus memanggil namanya, "Seokjin hyung? Seokjin hyung!"

"Pasang Retainer di giginya." Seorang perawat yang tampak sudah senior memberi perintah, untuk memasang alat penahan gigi pada Seokjin yang tunuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Hyung, buka matamu, kumohon." Bisik Jungkook tepat di samping telinga Seokjin, wajahnya pucat, walau tak sepucat kakaknya, tapi detak pada jantungnya memburu, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu takut melihat Seokjin yang kini nampak begitu rapuh.

Seraya terus memantau tanda-tanda dari gerakan tubuh Seokjin, seorang suster muda berkata, "Tetaplah berkomunikasi dengannya Jungkook-ssi, sampai ia benar-benar mendengarmu."

"Seokjin hyung, ini aku, Jungkook, aku disini. Aku menunggumu, kumohon buka ' _lah_ matamu." Jungkook berucap disela kekalutannya, ia pernah melihat Seokjin demam tinggi sebelumnya, keadaannya hampir sama saat itu, hanya saja, kali ini lebih menyayat hatinya. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tak berhenti meracau, lebih pada panggilannya untuk sang ibu yang telah tiada.

Panggilan dan ucapan Jungkook direspon oleh Seokjin kali ini, ia memang tak menjawabnya, tapi tetesan air mata yang mengalir dipelipisnya menjadi tanda, bahwa Seokjin mendengarnya.

"Kau berada di tempat yang aman, ini," Lagi, Seokjin meresponnya dengan membalas genggaman tangan Jungkook. Dan apa yang Seokjin lakukan membuat senyuman tipis nan tulus kembali hadir di wajah tampan Jungkook, ia kembali berbisik, "ini tanganku, kau sedang menggenggam tanganku, sekarang kau berada di atas kasur, tertidur dan bermimpi, saat kau bangun, kau akan melihat wajahku, dan kita bisa pulang bersama."

Perlahan, Seokjin kembali tenang.

Dalam ingatannya, Jungkook dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia pernah diajarkan, dan melakukan pertolongan pada Seokjin yang terkena serangan panik karena pyrophobia-nya kembali saat mereka kecil dulu. Ia akan menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada, membisikan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya, dan meyakinkannya kalau tidak akan ada api yang akan membakarnya.

Seokjin sepenuhnya tertidur kembali saat dokter Hwang datang, ia kembali melakukan pemeriksaan, dan saat selesai ia memberikan hasil dan sarannya pada Jungkook, "Biusnya bereaksi, saat bangun nanti ia akan terlihat seperi orang bingung. Untuk itu, setiap empat puluh menit oleskan minyak aroma terapa ini di pelipis dan lehernya. Semua wewangian ini akan membuatnya lebih tenang."

"Terima kasih dokter Hwang." Bungkuk Jungkook dengan sopan.

Dokter Hwang hendak membalas ungkapan terima kasihnya, namun seorang perawat lebih dahulu berkata, "Dokter Hwang, seseorang bernama Kim Namjoon dan Park Jimin datang dan memaksa masuk saat Seokjin-ssi dalam penanganan sebelumnya, mereka mengaku suami dan kerabat, harus ' _kah_ saya mengizinkan mereka masuk sekarang?"

"Tidak!" Seru Jungkook segera saat mendengar nama seseorang yang tak akan pernah mau didengarnya lagi. Sampai sang dokter dan perawat menatapnya dalam diam, Jungkook berusaha untuk tenang, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Aku akan menemui mereka di luar."

Saat Jungkook akhirnya keluar, dan menutup pintu ruang rawat inap Seokjin perlahan-lahan, ia disambut oleh tatapan penuh kekhawatiran dari Jimin yang segera berdiri menghampirinya, dan Namjoon, yang terlihat bagai mayat hidup. Begitu mengenaskan, namun Jungkook tak sudi menatap iba padanya.

"Jungkook-ah, bagaimana Seokjin hyu-" Jimin membuka suara, ia hendak bertanya, tetapi Jungkook segera menyela ucapannya.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya berada disini."

Kembali, Jimin berucap dan masih berusaha bersikap tenang, ia memaklumi apa yang Jungkook rasakan, ia juga seorang adik, ia datang untuk membantu Namjoon dan membuat Jungkook percaya pada _hyung-_ nya, dan mengizinkan mereka menemui Seokjin, "Jungkook, kau salah paham. Semua yang ada di artikel itu tidak benar."

Tatapan dingin Jungkook layangkan pada pria disamping Jimin, "Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu Park Jimin, dan aku tidak peduli pada apa yang kakakmu lakukan." Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan apa yang Jimin katakan.

"Jung-" Kali ini Namjoon mulai berusaha.

Tetap saja, Jungkook tak memiliki niat untuk mendengarkannya, "Berhenti memanggil namaku." Sebaliknya, ia yang akan membuat Namjoon mendengarkan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, "Kim Namjoon, kau sudah berjanji," pandangan mereka bertemu, antara tatapan penuh kemurkaan sekaligus kekecewaan dari Jungkook, dan tatapan tak terbaca milik Namjoon, "kau akan melindunginya, tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, dan akan terus berada disisinya serta mencintainya."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, menunggu reaksi yang Namjoon berikan akan kata-katanya, kakak iparnya itu masih berdiri tak bergeming, sampai akhirnya Jungkook kembali menguntai kata untuk memojokannya, "Apa yang terjadi hari ini sudah cukup membuka mataku, sejak awal tak seharusnya aku melepaskan Seokjin-ku untuk orang sepertimu."

Jungkook yang awalnya ragu kalau Namjoon masih bernafas, kini mulai menahan nafasnya sendiri saat akhirnya pria tinggi dihadapannya itu berkata, "Jungkook, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud, dan tidak akan pernah berniat untuk melanggar janjiku, pada siapa ' _pun_ , termasuk kau, ayahmu, terutapa pada Seokjin hyung," ia melangkah lebih dekat, tak bergeming pada tatapan Jungkook yang seolah menghakiminya, "apa yang terjadi hari ini di luar kuasaku, aku harap kau mempercayaiku, bahwa aku sangat mencintai kakakmu dan ingin terus melindunginya, kau tak tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat mengetahui kalau Seokjin hyung terluka disaat aku tidak berada di sisinya."

Dengan nada yang datar, Jungkook menanggapi ucapannya, "Hentikan omong kosongmu dan pulang ' _lah._ " Namjoon dan Jimin masih terdiam di posisi mereka, menatap Jungkook, yang mulai merasa lelah untuk menanggapi semua penjelasan dan ucapan mereka yang baginya hanya omong kosong, "Jika apa yang kau katakan benar adanya, Seokjin hyung tidak akan berada di dalam sana dan hampir mati! Dia hampir saja meninggalkan aku! Dan semua itu karena dirimu, Kim Namjoon!" Jungkook sebisa mungkin tidak membentak dan berteriak, bagaimana ' _pun_ juga ia sadar bahwa mereka kini berada di lorong rumah sakit.

Namjoon belum menyerah, ia tidak akan menyerah, "Kumohon... izinkan aku menemuinya."

"Tidak akan pernah, kau tidak akan menemuinya lagi." Jungkook memberikan ultimatum padanya, sekali lagi, "Kau ingat kata-kataku dulu? Kalau kau tak bisa menepati janjimu, aku akan membawanya pergi, menjauh darimu."

Jimin tak dapat menerimanya, ia kembali membuka suaranya, mempertanyakan tindakan Jungkook yang semena-mena pada _hyung_ -nya, "Jungkook, apa maksudmu? Namjoon hyung masih suami sah Seokjin hyung, dan kau tidak sepantasnya berkata demikian."

"Status itu sudah tak berlaku lagi." Jungkook menanggapinya. Dan dengan tenang, ia berkata, "Aku sudah mengubungi pengacara dari keluargaku, lewat persetujuan orang tua kami, pernikahan kalian akan dibatalkan dalam perceraian."

Namjoon menatap tak percaya pada Jungkook, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah melanggar dua janji, pertama, perjanjian dari pernikahan kalian harus dirahasiakan, tapi sekarang, seluruh perusahaan, Kim Tech. mau _'pun_ Park Corp. telah mengetahui semuanya. Kedua, kau, Kim Namjoon, telah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, buktinya telah ada dan lebih parahnya lagi, orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini telah mengetahuinya." Ucapan yang Jungkook katakan menjadi tamparan keras bagi Namjoon, akan sulit baginya untuk memperbaiki keadaan dan mengembalikan kepercayaan lagi dari semua orang, keluarganya, keluarga Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Seokjin sendiri.

Kali ini Jungkook lebih memelankan suaranya, walau kilauan yang terpancar di bola matanya masih tajam menusuk, "Aku tahu saat kau dan Seokjin hyung menandatangani perjanjian itu, kalian telah dibacakan terlebih dahulu mengenai pelanggaran yang berujung pada pembatalan perjanjian, atau perceraian."

Setelah satu tarika nafas Jungkook ambil perlahan, ia kembali memberikan pukulan telak bagi Namjoon, "Kau akan bercerai dengan Seokjin."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Bentak Namjoon, emosinya kini mulai mengendalikannya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Jawab Jungkook, ia mulai malas menghadapi segala tuntutan dari kedua pria dihadapannya, yang masih berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan dan keputusan yang ia sampaikan, "Perceraian kalian akan berjalan dengan cepat, tidak ada pengadilan atau mediasi, karena pada awalnya pernikahan kalian adalah palsu."

Sebelum Namjoon atau Jimin melayangkan protes dan menuntutnya untuk menghentikan niatannya, Jungkook segera melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menjelaskan, "Pengacara Park sedang menemui ayah dan ibu kalian, sebaiknya kalian pulang, dan nantikan hasilnya sendiri."

Tak mengindahkan tatapan Jimin yang hampir menangis dan Namjoon yang berusaha meraih tangannya dengan frustasi, Jungkook segera berbalik memunggungi mereka, "Aku harus menemani Seokjin, dia membutuhkanku. Selamat tinggal."

"Jungkook! Jungkook!" Namjoon berteriak memanggil namanya, ia terus berusaha menghentikannya, namun seorang suster yang lewat bersama staff keamanan telah lebih dahulu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tuan, mohon untuk tidak berteriak, ini rumah sakit! Kau mengganggu pasien yang dirawat disini."

Saat akhirnya bayangan Jungkook menghilang di balik pintu, Namjoon masih berusaha meraihnya, seraya berseru, "Aku harus menemui Seokjin!"

"Namjoon hyung..." Jimin tak kuasa menahan air mata, ia turut menahan tubuh Namjoon. Suster itu benar, Namjoon tak seharusnya berteriak di rumah sakit, untuk itu ia berusaha membuat kakaknya tenang terlebih dahulu.

Apa Namjoon akan mampu mempertahankan Seokjin disisinya?

Setelah bertemu dengan Jungkook dan mengetahui keadaannya kini, Jimin tak berani membayangkan perpisahan yang akan dialami _hyung_ -nya. Harus ' _kah_ ia melihatnya dua kali? Dan sekarang tentu lebih parah dari yang dulu.

 ** _to be continued_**

Tolong jangan benci saya uwu

Double update, mari ke chapter selanjutnya~


	18. part 18 : i will find you, then kill you

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

Pair : (main) NamJin, (side) KookJin and SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part eighteen : i will find you, then kill you_

Jungkook terus terjaga semalaman, ia hanya akan beranjak untuk makan dan minum, jika sang ibu tak mengingatkan, Jungkook enggan untuk meninggalkan Seokjin terlalu lama. Selesai membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya di kamar mandi khusus yang disediakan bukan untuk pasien, Jungkook kembali pada posisinya, duduk di sebelah kanan Seokjin, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di dekat tubuh kakaknya yang nasih berbaring.

"Demamnya telah turun." Kepala Jungkook begerak untuk mendongak, saat Dokter Hwang menjelaskan mengenai kondisi Seokjin saat ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Seokjin sempat hampir sadarkan diri, ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya satu erangan kecil sesaat dirinya berusaha membuka mata, namun sebelum Jungkook dan ibu tirinya mengatakan atau menanyakan apa ' _pun_ padanya, ia kembali jatuh tertidur.

Seorang perawat menjelaskan bahwa hal tersebut dipengaruhi oleh obat penurun demam, dan penenang yang diberikan dalam jumlah yang cukup tinggi.

"Hanya saja detak pada jantung Seokjin-ssi masih terlalu cepat, _shock_ yang dialaminya masih membekas dalam ingatannya dan semua itu tersalur lewat mimpi buruk." Siapa saja akan mengalami mimpi terburuk mereka bila terkunci dalam gudang yang terbakar, tentu saja. Terlebih Seokjin memiliki pyrophobia. Phobia yang membuat Seokjin seolah dapat melihat kobaran api itu mendekatinya, mungkin dalam wujud yang paling mengerikan dalam bayangannya, dan api itu hendak melahapnya serta membawa Seokjin ke dekapan yang membakarnya hingga ke tulang. Nahasnya, ia mendapatkan phobia itu karena trauma yang berkaitan dengan kematian ibu kandungnya.

"Saya sarankan untuk tidak melakukan gerakan yang tiba-tiba di dekatnya, dan bicara ' _lah_ lewat bisikan, hal itu akan membantunya mengatasi mimpi buruk." Jungkook mengangguk pelan, memang sejak tadi ia selalu mengajak Seokjin bicara, ia yakin hyung-nya dapat mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan walau dalam keadaan tertidur, karena Seokjin bukan sedang koma, ia hanya terlelap dan sebentar lagi akan terbangun.

"Bicara 'lah mengenai masa kecil kalian yang memberikan kesan menyenangkan." Tambah pria berjas putih khas Dokter itu. Jungkook kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, setelahnya sang dokter tampak berbincang dengan ibu mereka di dekat pintu kamar rawat inap Seokjin.

Ibu mereka tampak membunggkukan badannya, kemudian mengucapkan, "Baiklah, terima kasih Dokter Hwang." Dan Dokter yang diberi kepercayaan untuk menangani Seokjin pergi, meninggalkan ruangan penuh nuansa putih itu.

Jungkook tak bergeming saat ibunya membelai lembut kepalanya, dan berkata, "Jungkook-ah, biar ibu yang menemani Seokjin, pulang dan beristirahat ' _lah_ bersama ayahmu, kami yang akan bergantian menjaganya." Disana hanya ada mereka bertiga, karena ayah mereka sedang berbincang bersama detektif dari pihak kepolisian di luar kamar, nampaknya mendiskusikan tentang hasil investigasi yang telah polisi lakukan di tempat kejadian perkara.

Dengan masih menatap wajah terlelap hyung-nya, Jungkook menolak tawaran sang ibu, "Tidak, ibu. Kalian baru saja sampai dan belum beristirahat sama sekali, aku yang akan menjaga Jin hyung, aku akan terus disisinya."

Menyadari sikap putranya yang seolah sama sekali tak pernah mengubah perasaannya terhadap kakak sambungnya, wanita paruh baya yang telah melepaskan sentuhan tangannya dari rambut Jungkook itu berbisik lirih, "Jungkook-ah, jangan bilang kalau kau masih mencintai kakakmu..."

"Harus 'kah ibu membicarakannya disini? Sekarang?" Kali ini Jungkook mendongak, menatap nelangsa pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Digenggamnya tangan Seokjin dengan erat, jantungnya kian berdebar setiap Jungkook mengatakan perlihal perasaannya pada Seokjin di depan ibu kandungnya, "Ibu, lelaki itu telah menipu hyung-ku, dan parahnya lagi Seokjin hyung jatuh cinta padanya, kalian telah menyerahkan hyung-ku pada lelaki seperti itu," Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat ditundanya, "hanya karena ingin menjauhkannya dariku..."

Dan dalam diam, di benak Jungkook, ia sejak awal telah mencari pihak yang dapat disalahkan, dan yang menurutnya pantas untuk bertanggung jawab, adalah orang tua mereka, "Lihat sekarang, Seokjin hyung menderita karena kalian."

"Jeon Jungkook..." Sang ibu hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan putranya katakan.

Jungkook segera menambahkan, "Maaf kalau kata-kataku menyinggung hati ibu, aku tahu apa yang ibu dan ayah katakan pada Seokjin hyung, saat pertama kali kalian tahu bahwa kami saling jatuh cinta," ia yang sejak tadi berusaha tegar, kini mulai melemah dan membiarkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam, akhirnya keluar dalam satu seruan lirih, "kalian menyalahkannya, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pantas padanya, kalian anggap Seokjin hyung bertanggung jawab atas perasaanku padanya."

Kembali, tatapan nelangsa Jungkook berikan pada ibunya, "Itu tidak adil, ibu."

Wanita paruh baya berparas cantik dan anggun itu tak ingin mengalah, ia masih berkeinginan untuk _meluruskan_ hati putranya, yang terkadang membuatnya berpikir, apa yang putra dari suaminya itu berikan pada anak kandungnya, hingga ia demikian tergila-gila padanya?

"Kalian telah dewasa, dan dapat berpikir sendiri, bahwa kalian seharusnya-"

"Menjaga nama baik keluarga." Jungkook bosan mendengarnya, tidak, ia muak. Kadang ia menyesali diri sendiri yang diberi pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang orang lain katakan pada keluarganya, yang menurut 'mereka' adalah keluarga terpandang yang namanya tak dapat dicoreng.

Dengan mengiba, Jungkook mengatas namakan nama _hyung_ -nya, "Keutuhan keluarga kita memang penting, tapi lihat Seokjin hyung sekarang, ibu."

"Apa kau mau ayah dan ibu bercerai?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi tolong izinkan aku meninggalkan Korea, dan hidup dengan Seokjin hyung di luar negeri." Jungkook selalu memikirkannya, ia telah mempelajarinya, jika keluarga terpandang seperti mereka ingin selalu dianggap sempurna oleh orang lain, memalsukan status dan kondisi anggota keluarga mereka bukan ' _lah_ hal yang baru.

Mereka bisa menutupinya, jika Jungkook dan Seokjin tinggal di luar negri, tidak akan ada yang mempertanyakan kecuali para elit yang selalu menjadikan kehidupan pribadi orang lain sebagai patokan dalam perbincangan hangat dan menjadikan gosip sebagai konsumsi bersama. Ia yakin keutuhan keluarga mereka akan bertahan, jika hanya satu atau dua mulut busuk dari mereka yang mengaku 'teman', mempertanyakan hubungan terlarang yang dijalani putra mereka.

Menyadari ide _gila_ putranya, sang ibu memperingatinya dengan menyerukan namanya, "Jungkook!"

"Aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian nanti." Jungkook tak mengindahkan peringatan yang dilayangkan ibunya, dalam hati ia meyakinkan diri sendiri, setelah apa yang telah terjadi, mungkin kali ini, ia dapat membawa Seokjin pergi.

"Ibu, aku menyayangi ibu." Berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini Jungkook menatap lembut ibunya, ia bersungguh-sungguh akan kata-katanya, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud mencederai kasih sayang yang selama ini ibunya berikan. Jungkook mengaku ia memang anak yang egois, namun ia tidak mampu hidup bahagia jika tidak bertindak demikian, menurutnya, semua akan berakhir lebih buruk baginya kelak.

"Ibu juga menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu, tapi tidak begini caranya Jungkook-ah. Kau mau meninggalkan ibu?" Tangan Jungkook yang bebas digenggam oleh ibunya, yang menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang kental terasa walau tanpa air mata.

"Aku tidak meninggalkan ibu," Jungkook tidak menyukainya saat sang ibu menatapnya dengan demikian sedih, tapi memorinya tentang apa yang telah ibunya katakan pada Seokjin dahulu menguatkannya, ia yakin ibunya tak bermaksud jahat, namun menyalahkan Seokjin tentang perasaannya, cukup membuat Jungkook semakin yakin kalau _ini_ adalah cara yang terbaik, "aku hanya ingin meraih kebahagiaan dan mimpiku bersama orang yang kucintai."

Ia yang tadinya hampir menyerah, dan mempercayakan Seokjin pada Namjoon, kini berbalik dan kembali menyuarakan isi hati dan keinginannya, untuk memiliki Seokjin, dan melindunginya, setelah apa yang Seokjin alami.

Tidak pada orang tua mereka.

Tidak pada Kim Namjoon.

Tidak pada siapa ' _pun._

Jungkook tidak akan menyerah pada siapa ' _pun_ lagi, dan akan membawa Seokjin pergi dengannya. Kali ini, ia harus berhasil.

Hening melanda setelahnya, sang ibu kehabisan kata-kata, bahunya melemas, saat ia menyadari, bahwa putranya akan selalu bersikeras dan memperjuangkan keinginannya, walau ia, ibu kandungnya, bersujud dan memohon.

Ia juga menginginkan kebahagiaan bagi sang putra. Ibu mana yang tega merenggutnya? Menyadari beberapa hal yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu, dengan Jungkook, saat ia melahirkannya, membesarkannya, menguatkannya, terlebih di saat yang paling sulit saat suaminya, ayah kandung Jungkook, meninggalkan mereka.

"Ibu akan memberi restu," Jungkook tak menyangka bahwa ibunya akan berkata demikian, sekarang, ia kira sang ibu akan memarahinya, memukulnya, memaki atau mengusirnya, walau semua itu mustahil dilakukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Hanya saja, Jungkook memang sama sekali tak menyangkanya.

"Ibu.."

"Tapi semua keputusan, tergantung ayahmu, karena Seokjin adalah putranya." Anggukan pelan Jungkook berikan. Ia mengeratkan tautan jemarinya pada jemari Seokjin, dan berjanji dalam hati, bahwa ia akan selalu bersamanya.

Di saat Jungkook hendak memeluk ibunya, suara pintu menjeblak terbuka, sang ayah masuk dengan tergesa dan mengambil jaket yang tergantung di tempatnya, "Aku harus segera ke pabrik, yeobo."

Masih dalam rasa terkejutnya, wanita yang ia panggil ' _yeobo_ ' itu bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, tolong jaga putra kita. Jungkook-ah, jaga ' _lah_ kakakmu." Setelah berkata demikian, ayah mereka pergi ke luar, bersama dua orang polisi dan satu detektif bersamanya. Ibunya yang semula mematung, turut ke luar, mengantar kepergian sang suami.

Jungkook tak mengerti, tetapi dengan sigap, ia memutuskan untuk men- _dial_ nomor orang yang saat ini paling ia percaya, Choi Soobin.

 _mamoru._

Tidak seperti surat atau sertifikat perceraian pada umumnya, tanpa Namjoon perlu membubuhkan tanda-tangannya, ia resmi bercerai dengan Seokjin. Mereka tak mau repot mendengarkan segala tindak protes, dan penolakan dari Namjoon, setelah surat itu sampai pada tangannya, semua telah berubah layaknya hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Sejak Namjoon dipaksa pergi dari rumah sakit, ia selalu berusaha kembali, dan hasil dari usahanya nihil, kecuali memar pada pipinya yang diberikan oleh staf keamanan disana. Sakitnya tak seberapa, dibanding dengan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Seolah dunianya runtuh, saat ia dipaksa untuk berpisah dengan cinta dalam hidupnya.

"Secara teknis, rumah ini merupakan milik keluarga Kim." Masih dengan harapan, bahwa Seokjin akan kembali kepelukannya kalau ia kembali ke tempat yang mereka sebut rumah, nyatanya tidak demikian. Ia kembali dihadapkan oleh persoalan mengenai pembatalan pernikahan. Rumah yang telah ia tempati selama lebih dari 7 bulan, kini sudah tak dapat menampungnya untuk kembali lagi.

"Tuan Kim Seokjin akan kembali ke rumah utama bersama keluarganya, Namjoon-ssi, bagaimana denganmu?" Pengacara Park menyerahkan beberapa lembar surat, yang Namjoon yakin adalah beberapa akta bukti kepemilikan bangunan dan tanah, ia tak perlu melihatnya, karena memang semua itu bukan miliknya.

Seraya menyodorkan kembali map yang tak mau ia baca isinya, Namjoon berkata, "Aku... akan kembali ke apartemen lamaku." Setelahnya, ia beranjak keluar runah, disana Hoseok, Yoongi, dan tentu saja, Jimin menunggunya, bersama dengan barang-barang bawaannya yang telah dikemas rapi, dan hanya menunggu agen ekspedisi untuk membawanya kembali ke apartemen lamanya.

"Namjoon..."

"Terima kasih Hoseok, sudah mau membantuku mengangkut barang-barangku." Namjoon memaksakan senyumnya, ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya, kemudian ganti menatap lemah pada pria mungil di sampingnya, "Kau juga, Yoongi hyung."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak tega, tapi ia harus tegar demi _hyung_ satu-satunya, "Namjoon hyung, hanya ini barang bawaanmu?"

"Ya, Jimin, terima kasih sudah membantuku pindah kembali ke apartemenku." Anggukan pelan Namjoon berikan, ia merangkul sebentar adiknya, sebelum melepasnya lagi dalam satu ayunan tangan yang lemah.

Menyadari kerumunan yang ada di luar gerbang rumah, Hoseok hendak membawa masuk mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di luar, "Di dekat gerbang banyak paparazi, kabar mengenai perceraianmu sudah tersebar luas, untungnya tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang kontrak itu." Ia merogoh kunci dalam saku celananya, dan berkata, "Aku akan membawa mobilku ke dalam, katanya kita bisa lewat belakang."

Sesaat setelah Hoseok pergi, Namjoon kembali ke dalam rumah, tanpa berkata apa-apa, mungkin ia hendak menelusuri tiap sudut rumah yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu antara dirinya dan Seokjin.

Jimin menatap punggung Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sedih, "Aku akan merindukan rumah ini."

"Jimin..." Yoongi meletakan tangannya di punggung Jimin, berusaha menguatkannya semampu yang ia bisa. Ia mengerti, Jimin juga memiliki memori yang dalam dengan tempat ini.

"Mereka bahkan tak mengizinkanku bertemu dengan Jin hyung." Adu Jimin pada pria yang kini mulai membelai pelan punggungnya, "Mereka membatalkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah, setelahnya, mereka bersikap seolah tak mengenalku dan Namjoon hyung." Tangan Jimin mengepal erat, ia merasa kalau apa yang telah Namjoon alami, sama sekali tidak ' _lah_ adil, ia yang semula mulai bahagia dan bersyukur atas kebahagiaan _hyung_ -nya, kini harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Namjoon mengalami perpisahaan yang menyakitkan, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa minta bantuan Kim Ahjumma."

Yoongi tahu siapa Kim Ahjumma yang dimaksud Jimin, "Kau mengenal dekat ibu mereka."

"Ya, dulu." Jimin tersenyum pahit saat menjawabnya.

Teringat akan satu nama, Yoongi bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu darinya?"

"Jungkook hanya mengizinkan Taehyung menemui Jin hyung di hari pertama aja, setelahnya, Jungkook seolah mengisolasi dirinya bersama Jin hyung." Tentu saja, Taehyung mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan Jungkook untuk datang menjenguk, tapi mendengar bahwa ia tak diperbolehkan untuk datang kembali, membuat Yoongi dan Jimin berpikir, bahwa apa yang Jungkook lakukan memang kelewatan.

"Ini gila..."

"Tapi seorang perawat disana adalah penggemar Taehyung, dan ia bilang, Jungkook sudah memindahkan Seokjin hyung ke rumah sakit lain siang ini." Jimin meraba dadanya, semua terasa sulit baginya, dan ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang Namjoon rasakan, harapan mereka untuk bertemu Seokjin kian pupus.

"Apa Seokjin hyung belum siuman juga?" Yoongi bertanya, dan menghela nafas pelan saat Jimin menjawab dengan gelengan seraya berkata, "Tidak tahu."

"Aku benci seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali, karena Namjoon hyung belum mau membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu dengan Sowon, begitu juga Sowon sendiri yang sama sekali tak bisa kita hubungi sampai sekarang." Jimin menatap sedih pada bangunan di hadapannya, di benaknya terulang kembali kenangannya saat ia melihat sendiri betapa bahagianya sang kakak bersama kekasihnya disini, ia masih tak menyangka bahwa semua akan menjadi seperti yang tak pernah seorang ' _pun_ bayangkan, "Ayah dan ibu bahkan tidak banyak membantu, mereka harus membayar hutang pada perusahaan milik keluarga Kim, setelah setengah dari pinjamannya telah tersalur, dan ayah serta ibuku terlalu sibuk memikirkannya."

Setidaknya, Jimin masih tahu satu hal, "Tapi keuangan perusahaan milik keluarga kami telah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kurasa ayah dan ibuku akan mampu menanganinya segera." Satu beban mungkin telah menjadi lebih ringan bagi Namjoon, untuk itu, memperbaiki hubunganya dengan Seokjin akan menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kalau ditanya demikian, tentu jawabannya tidak, hyung-nim." Kembali, Jimin menggeleng pelan, ia berkata jujur pada Yoongi dan juga Hoseok yang telah bergabung bersama mereka. "Tapi kondisiku masih dapat dibilang baik, dibanding dengan Namjoon hyung." Lanjutnya, dan setelah berkata demikian, ia kembali memasang lembut senyumnya, saat Namjoon keluar dari rumah itu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _mamoru._

"Na-Namjoon?"

Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Seokjin saat terbangun, ialah nama yang paling ia ingat. Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tembus dari sela gorden putih yang berayun ditiup angin. Kepalanya pening dan tenggorokannya kering, perih dirasa tepat di pelipisnya kanannya, sesuatu yang berat dapat ia rasakan di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya terasa kebas.

Seokjin ingat, tentu saja ia ingat dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Suasana yang asing setelah membuka mata tidak membuatnya bingung, seseorang telah menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia masih hidup.

"Namjoon-ah?"

"Hyung?"

Bukan suara Namjoon, tapi bukan juga suara yang asing. Itu Jungkook, yang membalas panggilannya, dan sesuatu yang berat di tangannya tadi merupakan genggaman tangan yang erat dari sang adik, "Seokjin hyung?"

"Jungkook?" Seokjin kembali mengerjap saat Jungkook memeluknya dengan erat, namun tidak terlalu kuat, setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ternyata ia memakai selang nasal kanula yang terhubung pada hidungnya, untuk membantunya bernafas lebih baik. Sepertinya Jungkook tidak mau menekannya, tingkahnya membuat senyum Seokjin mengembang tipis.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Jungkook hendak menekan tombol bantuan, tapi Seokjin menahannya, ia merasa baik-baik saja, dan ingin bicara berdua lebih banyak dengan adiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, rasanya seperti bangun tidur, hanya saja tenggorokanku kering dan badanku seolah habis dipukul." Seokjin terkekeh pelan, namun ia segera menyesalinya karena kekehannya menimbulkan batuk yang menyakitkan. "Dan aku rasa, dahiku panas."

Jungkook membelai lembut rambut depan Seokjin, kemudian menyeka peluh di keningnya, "Kau masih demam, hanya saja tidak setinggi kemarin."

"Oh."

"Mana Namjoonie?" Jungkook terdiam. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari kening Seokjin, dan kembali duduk di kursi, wajahnya tak dapat dibaca oleh Seokjin yang menatapnya dengan heran.

Dengan satu gerakan pelan, Jungkook kembali berdiri, "Aku akan memanggil mereka. Oh, Dokter bilang, kau harus segera diperiksa sesaat setelah sadar, tunggu ' _lah_ disini sebentar." Kemudian ia beranjak, hendak meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri. Tetapi saat tangannya baru saja menggenggam pintu, Seokjin menahan gerakannya dengan memanggil namanya.

"Jungkook-ah, maaf."

Entah apa alasan dibalik maaf yang Seokjin ucapkan, Jungkook tidak ingin tahu, tapi ia menerimanya dengan anggukan pelan, sebelum akhirnya keluar untuk menemui orang tua mereka dan polisi yang menunggu di _longue_ VIP rumah sakit.

Setelah pemeriksaan yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit, Seokjin dipersilahkan untuk memberi keterangannya pada pihak kepolisian. Ia menceritakan semuanya, semampu ingatannya menerka, segala kejanggalan yang ia rasakan saat dirinya mulai terkurung disana, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan karena serangan panik dari phobia yang telah lama dideritanya.

"Baik, terima kasih Seokjin-ssi, silahkan beristirahat kembali. Semoga lekas sembuh." Ucap seorang detektif kepolisian, yang dengan sabar dan setia menyimak kesaksiannya. Lalu mereka keluar bergantian, setelah mengucapkan salam pada kedua orang tua mereka, para polisi memutuskan untuk pergi dan menganalisis hasil dari investigasi yang telah mereka kumpulkan.

Seokjin memandang kepergian mereka, ia memandang satu-persatu wajah dari keluarganya, "Jadi, Namjoon dan yang lain kemana?" Ia merindukan Namjoon, tidak mungkin suaminya itu tidak datang untuk menemaninya selama tak sadarkan diri. Dan alasannya terbangun sore ini, karena ia memimpikannya, dan merindukan sosoknya.

"Namjoon tidak ada disini." Hal yang paling Jungkook takutkan saat Seokjin terbangun, ialah, ia akan menanyakan Namjoon, dan sahabatnya. Yang tentu saja, tidak ada disini karena suatu alasan yang sulit Jungkook jelaskan. Karena Seokjin masih belum tahu mengetahui skandal perselingkuhan 'mantan' suaminya, terlebih lagi, mereka telah resmi 'bercerai' pagi ini.

"Kenapa? Jadi ia ada dimana?" Kedua alis Seokjin bertaut, entah mengapa ia merasa sedih, apa yang sedang Namjoon lakukan hingga ia tidak ada disisinya saat ini?

Cepat atau lambat, Seokjin harus tahu, untuk itu, Jungkook akan memberitahukan padanya, sekarang.

"Jungkookie? Ayah? Ibu?" Panggil Seokjin, seolah memaksa untuk segera memberikan jawaban padanya.

"Jungkook-"

"Hyung, lihat ' _lah_ sendiri apa yang dilakukannya." Perlu beberapa detik bagi Seokjin untuk menelaah apa yang Jungkook lakukan, adiknya itu meyodorkan sebuah tablet padanya, yang ia terima dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Kekhawatirannya berubah menjadi rasa terkejut, yang ia sendiri tak mengerti dan tak tahu bagaimana menyalurkannya. Hanya lewat satu tetes air mata, Seokjin melihat nama Namjoon terpampang disebuah situs pemberitaan _online._

Didalam kesanggupan yang berkali-kali Seokjin paksakan, ia membaca semuanya, dan air yang turun dari kelopak matanya kian deras walau tanpa isakan. Hati Seokjin teriris.

Bukan karena ia mengetahui bahwa Namjoon tengah mencium wanita lain dibelakangnya, seperti yang telah ditulis dalam unggahan seorang reporter yang dirahasiakan namanya itu, tapi karena fakta bahwa ia telah bercerai dengan Namjoon, tanpa sepengetahuannya, tanpa menunggunya untuk terbangun dari tidurnya.

Seokjin tak mampu menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, entah lewat kata-kata, atau ekspresi pada wajahnya. Semua berubah kelu baginya. Ia masih percaya, bahwa Namjoon tidak akan mendua dibelakangnya, terlebih pada seorang wanita, yang lewat tampilan fisiknya, kecuali pada wajahnya yang disamarkan, adalah Sowon. Seokjin mengenali Sowon, ia memang mantan kekasih Namjoon, tapi ia lebih mengenali kekasihnya, Namjoon tidak akan melakukan hal busuk seperti ini padanya.

Hanya saja, yang tidak dapat ia percayai adalah, Namjoon membiarkan perceraian ini terjadi begitu saja, tanpa perlawanan, seolah perselingkuhan yang ia lakukan benar adanya. Ketidak-hadiran Namjoon masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Seokjin. Dan seketika ia tersadar, mungkin keluarganya memiliki andil yang cukup besar dibalik absennya Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku, tapi... aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Seokjin.."

"Ayah, maaf."

Seokjin sadar bahwa tindakannya egois, tapi ia memang sedang ingin sendirian, ia terlalu terkejut dan sedang tidak ingin menyalahkan orang lain. Ia butuh waktunya sendiri, untuk mampu berpikir jernih.

Terbesit dalam benaknya, satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk menemukan jawaban, ialah bertemu dengan Namjoon dan bicara padanya.

"Aku harus menghubungi Namjoon.." Ia bangun, walau sedikit kesulitan karena demam dan tubuh yang masih sakit. Dilepasnya selang nasal kanula yang terpasang di hidungnya, agar ia dapat bergerak bebas untuk mencari alat komunikasi, yang sayangnya tak dapat ia temukan dalam jangkauan penglihatannya, "Kenapa _handphone_ -ku tidak ada dimana-mana?" Gumamnya, ia juga tak menemukan _handphone_ lain untuk ia pinjam.

 _'Mungkin di luar ada telepon umum.'_

Seokjin yakin, disetiap tempat umum, pasti mereka menyediakan telepon umum. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seokjin menarik tiang infusnya dan turun perlahan dari ranjang. Ia harus segera menghubungi Namjoon, sebelum orang tua dan adiknya mengetahui niatannya dan mencegahnya untuk bicara dengan kekasihnya. Diambilnya dompet yang ia yakini, adalah milik sang ayah, ia berjanji akan mengganti uangnya nanti. Ia harap ayahnya memiliki receh yang cukup.

Nafas Seokjin berhembus lega saat ia mengintip dari balik pintu rawat inapnya, Ayah, ibu dan Jungkook tidak terlihat di lorong, dan hanya ada satu atau dua orang perawat yang kebetulan lewat. Ini kesempatan bagi Seokjin untuk keluar, dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Aish.." Seokjin tidak familiar dengan lorong rumah sakit yang menampungnya saat ini, ia seperti sedang berada di luar kota, terlihat dari hampir semua orang yang sempat ditemuinya berbicara dengan logat Busan.

Mengandalkan papan petunjuk dan instruksi dari staf rumah sakit, Seokjin menemukan telepon umum yang ternyata berada di dekat ruang dokter kandungan, yang untungnya, masih berada di lantai yang sama dengan kamarnya.

"Seokjin-ssi?" Belum sempat Seokjin menggenggam gagang telepon umum yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter di depan matanya, sebuah suara lembut dari seorang wanita memanggilnya.

"Sowon-ssi?"

 _mamoru._

Jungkook menatap tak percaya pada Soobin, "Ya, tidak ada yang bernama Jin Hyosang dalam daftar karyawan yang hadir dalam evaluasi dan uji coba saat itu." Seingatnya, ia telah memerintahkan pada sekertarisnya itu untuk ikut mendampingi Seokjin, dan Hyosang telah menyetujuinya, ia juga menerima laporan langsung lewat pesan singkat tentang apa yang Seokjin lakukan dari Hyosang, yang ia percayai hadir disana.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, saya yakin, tuan Kim."

"Lalu dia pergi kemana?" Kebingungan melanda benak Jungkook, ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, menyeka dengan frustasi dengan hati yang mulai memberat oleh ketidak-percayaan.

"Saya juga tidak mendapat portofolio tentang orang yang anda maksud, jadi, Jin Hyosang sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar karyawan tetap seperti yang anda sebutkan." Soobin kembali melaporkan hasil investigasi pribadinya, yang tentu saja, atas perintah langsung dari Jungkook.

"Dan saya juga telah menyelidiki wanita yang saat itu bersama dengan Kim Namjoon-ssi, yang merupakan putri dari salah satu kolega ayah anda, wanita itu bernama Kim Sowon." Awalnya Jungkook memang tak tertarik dengan wanita yang dipercaya sebagai selingkuhan Namjoon, tapi ia tak kuasa untuk tidak menyelidikinya, rasa penasarannya terlalu tinggi, ia ingin tahu, wanita seperti apa yang mampu membuat Namjoon berpaling dari kakaknya.

Diterimanya file yang telah Soobin susun menjadi kumpulan biografi, "Jadi, wanita ini adalah mantan kekasih Namjoon." Jungkook tersenyum miring, mencemooh, dan menghakimi betapa naifnya Namjoon saat ia memutuskan untuk mengkhianati Seokjin dan kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Saat Jungkook masih larut sendiri pada _tablet_ digenggamannya, Soobin tak kuasa untuk tak segera memberitahukan padanya tentang apa yang telah ia dengar, sebelum ia menyusul Jungkook ke Busan, "Ah, tuan Kim, saya seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal ini pada anda tapi.." Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan apa yang Soobin katakan selanjutnya membuat Jungkook hampir jatuh lemas, "saya sempat mendengar bahwa insiden kebakaran itu terindikasi pada percobaan pembunuhan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Begitu ' _lah_ yang telah saya dengar."

Soobin telah memikirkannya, ia memiliki kesimpulan sendiri, "Apa menurut anda ini ada kaitannya dengan Jin Hyosang?"

"Tapi, apa motifnya?" Jungkook mengerti, Jin Hyosang memang mencurigakan. Setelah berkerja dengannya selama satu bulan, pria itu selalu bersikap dengan baik, dan ia yakin, Hyosang tak memiliki dendam dengan keluarganya, terlebih pada Seokjin.

"Saya tidak yakin, tapi, ia memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Kim Sowon." Kata-kata Soobin seolah menjadi tamparan keras bagi Jungkook, ia menarik kembali keyakinannya tentang Hyosang. Sebenarnya, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang pria itu, yang ia tahu hanya latar belakang pendidikannya, dan tawarannya untuk berkerja padanya di bawah janji rahasia. Jungkook memberinya akses khusus, untuk menyelidiki pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin saat itu.

Kemampuan Hyosang meretas, dan menyuap seseorang tanpa ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara pria itu melakukannya, membuat Jungkook mempekerjakannya.

Dan Jungkook, menyesali langkahnya kali ini.

"Apa anda berkenan bila saya melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut?"

"Lakukan ' _lah_!"

 ** _to be continued_**

OMG selesai di detik-detik terakhir... tanganku keriting, semoga tidak ada typo(s)

I have nothing to say uwu, tapi tolong tinggalkan pendapat kalian, entah perihal cerita, tulisan, atau Fuma yang setiap hari makin unyu HAHAHAH

 ** _massive thanks to_** :

 **erlytasepti**

hahahaha maaf udah menghancurkan ekspektasi kamu sama JeyKey uwu but, terima kasih udah menyempatkan baca dan review i purple u

 **AngAng13**

uuuuwwoooo terima kasih buat double review-nya yah zheyeng~ *cium* iya saya takut sih awalnya pake Sowon dicerita ini huhuhu lain kali kalo saya bikin ff dengan villain di dalamnya, jadi OC aja apa ya? Gimana menurut kamu? Terus enaknya Jinkook atau Namjin nih yang berlayar? uwu borahae

 **loveiscurl**

Seokjin biasa aja pas siuman soalnya dapet treatment yang bagus dari Dokter ahli yang terpercaya dan pastinya dibayar muahal ama papihnya hahahaha saya ngomong apa sih? owo maaf ini, saya apdetnya ngaret terus soalnya libur lebaran diajakin naik gunung jadi ga sempet ngetik hikseu~ yuk meetup hahaha, tapi bisanya bulan Agustus, gimana?

 **CherryBlossom**

Maafkan saya, kebiasaan saya jadiin bias sendiri jadi villain, soalnya kalo yg lain, saya ga jalan imajinasinya huhuhu TT tolong cubit ginjal saya aja~ syudah update, maaf yah lama borahae

 **masgojexganteng**

tunggu dulu, user name kamu bikin aku senyum lebaaaaarrr banget xD Hallo juga~ tidak apa-apa zheyeng, deskripsimu soal ff yang udah saya bikin ini, udah mampu membuat saya makin semangat buat ngetik dan update asap, jadi kepikiran, manis banget kamu pas bayangin semua chara di ff ini uwu terima kasih banyak sudah suka, i purple you~ Fighting! uwu

 **QnQueen**

teteh, aku kangen tauk... hmph


	19. part 19 : i'm the bad guy

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) KookJin and SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part nineteen : i'm the bad guy_

Mungkin, Seokjin mengira kalau dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi, namun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Sosok Kim Sowon yang berdiri mematung, dan hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja darinya terlihat begitu nyata. Ia nampak begitu anggun, seperti biasa, dengan _dress_ berwarna hitam dengan motif dandelion kuning nan selaras dengan sepatu _kitten hels_ yang dikenakannya.

Ia tak memakai piyama pasien seperti Seokjin, dain ia mengira kalau Sowon mungkin datang untuk mengunjungi seseorang. Tetapi ia teringat akan sesuatu. Seingatnya, Sowon telah pergi ke Amerika. Lalu... ia juga teringat tentang skandal perselingkuhan Namjoon dengan seorang wanita, yang ia yakini, adalah Sowon. Oh, mungkin Seokjin bisa mendapat jawaban darinya, dan sejujurnya ia berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan ekspektasinya, bahwa semua yang terpampang dalam situs pemberitaan tentang suaminya hanyalah kesalahan yang disebarkan orang tak bertanggung-jawab.

"Sowon-ssi, bukan 'kah..." Sebelum Seokjin memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jauh mengenai alasan dari keberadaan Sowon di rumah sakit ini, wanita itu telah lebih dahulu menghampirinya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Tolong rahasiakan keberadaanku." Ucap Sowon tiba-tiba dengan kedua bola mata indahnya yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Seokjin kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat, kekalutan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik Sowon menular pada Seokjin yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Setelah berpijak kembali ke Bumi, Seokjin memutuskan untuk menanyakan alasan dari kata-kata Sowon yang baru saja ia dengar, "Apa.. yang terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku, Seokjin-ssi.." Satu kata 'maaf' tak menjelaskan apa yang ingin Seokjin dengar, sebaliknya, ia tambah kebingungan. Walau demikian, Seokjin mencoba menyimpulkan, bahwa 'maaf' yang mungkin Sowon maksud berkaitan dengan masalah yang kini sedang ditanggung suaminya.

Seokjin melangkah mendekati Sowon yang kini menunduk menatap lantai, dalam benaknya ia meneguhkan hati, ia yakin bahwa isu miring yang beredar tentang Namjoon, hanyalah sebuah kesalah-pahaman dan kenyataannya tidak demikian. Walau memiliki ' _title_ ' sebagai mantan kekasih, tapi Seokjin percaya bahwa Sowon adalah wanita yang tidak akan mencederai hubungan persahabatan yang telah ia bangun dengan Namjoon sejak kecil.

Namun tetap saja, Seokjin belum yakin sepenuhnya, karena ia telah melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang mencium wanita lain lewat foto yang kini tersebar di luaran.

Dengan menyembunyikan segala emosi akan kegundahannya, Seokjin mengenyampingkan pikiran buruknya, dan berusaha untuk berpikir jernih, "Aku tahu kau dan Namjoon tidak akan-"

Sowon memyela ucapannya, ia mendongak dengan mata yang sudah berair dan berkata dengan lirih, "Aku hamil."

"Huh?"

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya untuk sesaat, Seokjin masih meyakinkan pendengarannya dengan apa yang baru saja Sowon katakan, dan Sowon sendiri kembali menatap lantai. Seokjin hendak membuka suaranya kembali, tetapi Sowon telah lebih dahulu berucap dengan suaranya yang kian lirih, "Namjoon-oppa, adalah ayah dari bayiku."

Seokjin termangu. Dunia seolah telah berhenti berputar untuknya, wajahnya memutih, dan tubuhnya limbung, namun ia masih tetap berusaha untuk berpijak dengan tegap, jika tiang infus tak berada disana dan membantunya untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri, mungkin Seokjin telah jatuh ke lantai, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Satu isakan pelan terdengar, Sowon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap wajah pucat pria yang berdiri dengan tatapan _shock-_ nya. Seraya menahan isakannya, Sowon berkata dengan suara yang terbata, "A-aku tidak kuasa mengatakan ini padamu, tapi bertemu denganmu disini, melihatmu sesaat setelah aku memeriksakan kandunganku, aku harus mengatakan semuanya padamu sebelum terlambat dan akhirnya menyesal nantinya."

Seokjin menggeleng lemah, ia mundur satu langkah seraya berpegangan pada dinding di sampingnya, batinnya menolak untuk percaya dengan apa yang Sowon katakan tentang Namjoon. Namjoon-nya. "Sowon-ssi, apa yang kau katakan? Aku-"

"Maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkan aku." Kali ini Sowon tak mampu menahan isakannya, di lorong rumah sakit itu, hanya terdengar tangis menyayat hati darinya. Sowon membiarkan tetesan air matanya membasahi sepatu yang ia kenakan, tak memperdulikan tatapan heran sekaligus prihatin dari beberapa orang yang menyadari suara tangisannya. "Aku membutuhkan Namjoon-oppa, aku membutuhkan ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung." Bisik Sowon, ia mengiba, seraya menyentuh perutnya, dimana seorang bayi sedang tumbuh disana.

"Ini.. aku..." Kepalan tangan Seokjin pada tiang infus mengerat, ia terbata, sesuatu yang tak kasat oleh mata meremas dadanya, hatinya perih dan kini kedua matanya yang biasanya memancarkan cahaya tergantikan oleh gelapnya kelabu, bersamaan dengan pupusnya harapan pada seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai labuhan terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menanggungnya sendirian... Maafkan aku." Kedua tangan Sowon mengepal erat di kain dari gaun yang ia kenakan hingga kusut, ia enggan mengusap air matanya, dan membiarkannya terus mengalir sampai pelupuk matanya merah dan membengkak.

Perlahan-lahan, Seokjin menyadari, bahwa pria yang telah mengisi kekosongan dalam relung jiwanya akan segera pergi dari sisinya. Tetapi Seokjin masih ingin tetap percaya pada Namjoon, ia terlalu mencintainya, hanya saja wanita yang menangis di hadapannya kini, membuat batin Seokjin berdebat, dan mempertanyakan keutuhan cintanya. Diantara tegunannya, ia memastikan, "Bagaimana.. bisa?"

"Sesuatu telah terjadi, mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak mengingat kejadian malam itu ialah Namjoon oppa sendiri, tapi," Untuk kali ini, Sowon mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya dengan jemari lentiknya sendiri, walau masih tenggelam dalam tangisannya, "apa yang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan, terjadi begitu saja, aku dan Namjoon oppa tak kuasa menahannya karena kami saling merindukan satu sama lain." Suaranya kian teredam oleh isakan, tiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sowon, terasa bagai sayatan yang melukai Seokjin lebih dalam, dan dengan perlahan membunuh jiwanya yang semula utuh, menjadi tak bersisa.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku." Kembali, Sowon memohon maaf darinya, tapi Seokjin sudah tak mampu merasakan apa-apa. Semuanya terasa gamang baginya, "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Namjoon oppa darimu." Seokjin tak ingin menyalahkannya, menyalahkan Namjoon, menyalahkan bayi yang dikandung Sowon, ia tak ingin menyalahkan siapa ' _pun_ atas luka dalam hatinya.

Dalam diam, Seokjin berharap agar ia dapat segera lenyap dari Dunia ini. Dan sejak tadi ia ingin sekali membuka suaranya dan bicara, ia ingin menanggapi kata-kata Sowon, namun lidahnya seolah kelu, kala kedua mata Seokjin mulai memanas.

Wanita dihadapannya tetap bicara, mengiba, dan memohon maaf darinya, tetapi Seokjin tak maapu mendengar apa-apa lagi. Sampai saat Sowon berucap, "Tapi aku mohon, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku membatalkan penerbanganku ke Amerika, agar aku tidak bertemu dengan ayahku, sebelum ia tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Sowon.." Kali ini, Seokjin menetapkan hatinya, ia telah terluka, dan menahan Namjoon tetap disisinya kini, tak lebih dari sekedar kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat di masa lalu, sekaligus kenangan manis yang membangkitkan semangat hidupnya dulu. "Aku, telah bercerai dengannya." Seokjin tak pernah membayangkan bahwa kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan, akan keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja, hingga mengulang sampai kedua kali, "Aku bercerai dengan Namjoon, kemarin."

Seokjin pernah melepaskan seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya di masa lalu. Sang ibu. Melepaskan Namjoon bukan ' _lah_ hal yang sulit, setidaknya, itu yang selalu ia ulang dalam benaknya, ia menetapkan hati untuk menjaga hatinya sendiri, dan bersikap bahwa hal baik akan datang baginya nanti, walau tiada Namjoon disisinya, "Dia... sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku, jadi kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku."

Mustahil. Seokjin sudah dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan Namjoon. Dan berharap kalau ia sedang bermimpi, dan Namjoon akan membangunkannya nanti. Segera.

Tapi luka yang dirasakannya amat 'lah nyata, ini bukan mimpi.

"Selamat tinggal Sowon-ssi, selamat atas kehamilanmu, semoga berbahagia." Apa yang Seokjin lihat terakhir kali adalah, wajah cantik Kim Sowon yang mengabur, sebelum ia berbalik kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan wanita yang berdiri sendiri di lorong rumah sakit, dan melihat punggungnya menjauh.

"Maaf, aku harus berbohong padamu." Jemari lentik Sowon kembali bergerak di wajahnya, menyeka air mata di pipinya, seraya melangkah berlawanan arah dengan Seokjin, dan pergi untuk menemui seseorang yang telah ia nanti kedatangannya.

Di tiap langkahnya kembali menuju kamarnya, Seokjin menyeret tiang infus bersamanya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, bahkan saat membuka pintu ruang inapnya, dan tak menemukan siapa ' _pun_ disana. Ia merasa sedikit lega, tak akan ada orang yang melihat penderitaanya.

Pintu perlahan menutup, dan Seokjin segera jatuh terduduk di lantai, hingga selang infus yang semula terpasang di tangan kirinya terputus paksa, membuat aliran darah tipis mengalir di punggung tangannya. Entah sejak kapan wajah Seokjin telah basah oleh air mata, dan perlahan-lahan tangannya bergerak untuk meremas kain dari piyama yang ia kenakan di bagian dada, tak ada suara yang dapat ke luar dari bibirnya, kecuali rintihan dan isak penuh kesedihan yang bercampur dengan kepedihan serta rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kehilangan seseorang, tidak pernah se-perih ini bagi Seokjin.

 _mamoru._

Satu persatu, seluruh barang yang Namjoon bawa dari rumanya dengan Seokjin telah tertata di tempatnya dulu. Jimin menatap sayu figura yang membingkai selembar foto, yang mengabadikan momen pernikahan Namjoon dengan Seokjin, yang sengaja kakaknya letakan di samping fotonya bersama para sahabat dan juga adiknya, Jimin sendiri.

"Jimin, tak apa kalau kau menginap?" Dari balik layar komputernya, Namjoon bertanya pada adiknya. Ia membiarkan Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Jimin untuk membantunya mendekorasi dan menata kembali barang-barangnya, sementara ia segera berkutat dengan komputernya, untuk mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Seokjin dan keluarganya, lewat sosial media, situs berita, atau apa saja, yang dapat membantunya mendapatkan petunjuk untuk bertemu kembali dengan Seokjin-nya.

Berjam-jam mencoba, Namjoon mendapatkan beberapa nomor telepon dan email dari staf yang sedang berkerja, atau pernah berkerja dengan keluarga Kim. Ia tak kehabisan akal, setelah tak dapat menghubungi Seokjin, kedua orang tuanya, apalagi Jungkook.

Satu helaan nafas pelan Jimin keluarkan dari mulutnya, ia melangkah mendekati Namjoon seraya menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ayah dan ibu mengizinkanku, lagi pula harus ada orang yang mengurusmu." Jimin memutuskan untuk tinggal dan membantu, serta memberikan _support_ pada _hyung_ -nya. Hoseok dan Yoongi pamit pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka juga hendak menginap, namun apartemen Namjoon tidak terlalu luas untuk mereka berempat. Tetapi Yoongi dan Hoseok tidak menyerah begitu saja, mereka akan membantu Namjoon di tempat yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih." Senyum Namjoon kembali terpasang di wajah tampannya, setelah sekian lama ia tak dapat melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, sejak saat ia tak diizinkan bertemu dengan Seokjin.

Jimin membalas senyuman Namjoon, "Sama-sama, hyung."

Seraya mendekat, Jimin menatap kotak makanan yang telah Namjoon habiskan, senyumnya mengembang, tetapi wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan. Beberapa saat yang lalu Namjoon sengaja memesan makanan lewat restoran yang melayani jasa pesan antar untuk mereka makan, memang tak seenak buatan Seokjin, tapi mereka menghabiskannya. Kesedihan terpatri jelas di wajah Jimin, saat ia mengingat kata-kata sang kakak, _"Aku tidak bisa sakit, aku harus makan agar selalu sehat dan dapat bertemu dengan Seokjin hyung lagi."_

"Hyung," Namjoon tak menoleh padanya, tapi Jimin yakin, bahwa ia dapat mendengarnya, "cerita 'lahpadaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?"

Jemari Namjoon berhenti, ia seolah mematung untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menoleh dan menatap wajah Jimin sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya Namjoon sengaja menunggu, atau mempersiapkan diri dan memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada adiknya mengenai apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Namjoon percaya Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin tidak akan menghakimi Sowon, tetapi ia takut jika mereka akan terkejut dan memandang Sowon berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Bagaimana 'pun Sowon adalah sahabat baiknya, Namjoon tidak akan menyalahkannya atas apa yang telah terjadi, ia meyakinkan diri, bahwa dirinya bisa memperbaiki keretakan hubungannya dengan Seokjin, karena memang yang telah tersebar di luar sana, hanyalah salah paham.

"Aku.." Namjoon hendak membuka apa yang selama ini telah ia tutupi, mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memberitahu Jimin, tetapi suara bel pada pintu apartemennya berbunyi, membuat Namjoon menghentikan niatnya untuk bicara, dan memecahkan rasa penasaran Jimin yang kini memandang pintu apartemen _hyung_ -nya dengan penuh tanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Jimin segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu, karena apartemen milik Namjoon tidak difasilitasi _intercom_ untuk memudahkannya melihat wajah sang tamu dari balik pintu, dada Jimin dibuat berdebar karena ia terus menebak, dan menjeritkan nama _Kim Seokjin_ di dalam hati.

 _'Semoga Seokjin-hyung, semoga Seokjin-hyung.'_

Pintu terbuka perlahan, dan hal yang pertama kali Jimin lihat adalah sosok seorang pria yang memakai kacamata hitam, masker putih, dan topi dengan _pattern_ khas merk ternama, Gucci. Sekali lihat, Jimin sudah mengetahui tamu yang mengunjungi mereka dari balik penyamarannya. Kim Taehyung.

"Oh, Taehyung?" Jimin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, mereka masih berdiri di dekat pintu, dan yang membuat Jimin heran ialah, tingkah Taehyung yang nampaknya terus mengawasi sekitarnya dengan menengok ke kiri dan kanan, "Ada apa Tae-"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Ucap Taehyung, tanpa mengindahkan raut penuh tanya yang terpatri di wajah sahabatnya.

Kedua alis Jimin bertaut, namun ia segera memberikan respon atas tanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah yang Taehyung ajukan padanya, kemudian ia mengangguk sekali, "Tentu."

Seraya membukakan pintu lebih lebar, Jimin mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk masuk, dan membantunya melepaskan atribut penyamaran yang nampaknya membuat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kepanasan, "Dari mana kau tahu alamat apartemen pribadi Namjoon hyung?"

Nampak Namjoon yang mengintip dengan merenggangkan lehernya, membuat wajahnya terlihat dari balik layar komputernya, ia mengangguk sopan dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Taehyung, yang membalas sapaannya dengan anggukan serta lambaian tangan.

"Oh, Taehyung-ssi, bagaimana bisa tahu alamatku?" Pertanyaan yang sama dari dua orang saudara yang tumbuh bersama walau tak sedarah, membuat Taehyung tersenyum geli. Ia berjalan menghampiri Namjoon, dengan Jimin yang mengekorinya.

"Aku selebritis, aku memiliki banyak koneksi, ingat?" Ucap Taehyung, seraya melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakannya di atas meja kerja Namjoon.

Kedua mata Namjoon memincing padanya, "Hm?" Begitu juga, Jimin.

"Oke, oke. Aku tadi ke rumah kalian, lalu seorang pelayan bilang kalau kalian ada disini, dan memberikan alamat pribadi Namjoon hyung padaku." Taehyung menyerah, dalam hatinya, ia merasa lega melihat Namjoon nampaknya baik-baik saja, walau penampilannya tidak menyatakan demikian. Namjoon terlihat lusuh dan tak terawat, ia tak bercukur, dan kantung matanya terlihat begitu jelas. Pasti ia terus memikirkan jalan keluar agar dapat membawa Seokjin kembali, tanpa tidur dan istirahat.

"Hyung?" Untuk sesaat pandangan Namjoon tertuju pada Taehyung, panggilan 'hyung' yang baru saja pria tampan itu sebutkan untuknya merupakan hal yang baru baginya.

Taehyung mengambil kursi kosong di dekat meja kerja Namjoon, sedangkan Jimin duduk di kasur miliknya, ia memandang kakak angkat dan sahabatnya, seraya tersenyum tipis. Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya, dan berkata, "Aku tidak boleh memanggilmu 'hyung'?"

"Ah tidak, tentu saja boleh." Namjoon menggeleng pelan, serta memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Jika diingat olehnya, ia dan Taehyung memang belum mengenal lama, tapi mereka sudah magenal satu sama lain dan dapat akrab dengan cepat.

Taehyung membalas senyuman Namjoon dengan senyum yang tak kalah menawan, ia memberikan senyum puas hingga gigi putihnya terlihat. Namun senyum di wajahnya sirna, kala ia mengingat maksud dari kedatangannya ke sini, "Hyung, aku datang kesini, untuk memberitahu kalian satu hal, tapi sebelum itu," ia menjeda kalimatnya, dan menatap kedua tangannya yang bertaut di pangkuannya, sebelum kedua iris coklat keemasannya menatap langsung pada iris kelabu milik Namjoon, "kumohon ceritakan ' _lah_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu, antara kau dan mantan kekasihmu, Kim Sowon."

"Bagaimana kau-" Jimin sontak berdiri, benaknya dipenuhi tanya. Bagaimana Taehyung tahu siapa Sowon? Dan bagaimana ia dapat berasumsi, bahwa _ada hal_ yang _aneh_ di balik skandal yang terjadi antara Namjoon dan Sowon?

Sama dengan Jimin, Namjoon juga terkejut awalnya, kata-kata Taehyung membuatnya terdiam dan memancing dirinya untuk berpikir. Dan ia sadar, Taehyung datang ke apartemennya, bukan hanya sekedar untuk memberinya dukungan, atau bertamu belaka. Namjoon tahu, bahwa Taehyung mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, dan mungkin, ia memiliki jawaban atas segala tanya yang selama ini ia terus simpan.

Taehyung mungkin dapat menbantunya bertemu kembali dengan Seokjin, dan menjelaskan semua kesalah-pahaman yang terjadi, "Jimin, tak apa, baik 'lahaku akan menceritakan semuanya." Dan Namjoon menceritakannya, semuanya berdasarkan sudut pandangnya. Namjoon memilih semua kata yang ia ucapkan pada Taehyung dan Jimin, agar perasaan Sowon tidak terluka, karena memang baginya, tiada orang yang dapat disalahkan atas skandal yang mencoreng nama baiknya itu.

"Sudah kuduga." Sejak tadi Taehyung mendengarkan dengan seksama semua kata yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon, ia segera membuka ponselnya, dan nampak mencari sesuatu di dalam benda pintar itu.

Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terpatri di wajahnya, Jimin segera melangkah mendekati sahabatnya, ia berkata dengan hampir berseru, "Apa? Taehyung, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku pernah melihat wanita ini, dengan salah satu staf dari agensiku, untuk itu, aku menanyakan semuanya tentang dirinya." Jelas Taehyung, ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Namjoon dan Jimin. Tampak sesosok wanita cantik yang sedang berfoto di depan _cafe_ bersama seorang pria yang diyakini adalah kekasihnya. Namjoon dan Jimin saling memandang, mereka tak mengerti.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Oh maaf, aku belum memperbesar fotonya di bagian itu." Setelah menarik kembali _handphone-_ nya, Taehyung memperlihatkan kembali foto yang ia maksud pada mereka, dan nampak di dalam _cafe_ tersebut, sedang duduk seorang tak mereka kenal dengan Sowon, yang tampak membicarakan hal yang terlihat serius.

"Wanita ini memang Sowon, jadi apa hubungan dari Sowon, wanita di depannya yang sepertinya memang temanya, dengan masalah yang dialami Namjoon hyung?" Kedua tangan Jimin bersilang di dadanya, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya seraya melontarkan tanya.

Dengan satu dehaman, Taehyung akhirnya menjelaskan, "Oke, sepasang kekasih yang kalian lihat sebelumnya, si lelaki adalah managerku. Wanita yang sedang berbincang dengan Kim Sowon, adalah salah satu staf magang di agensiku, yang tiba-tiba pindah di sebelah apartemenku di hari yang sama saat foto ini diambil," ia memutuskan untuk mengambil nafas dalam, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "lingkungan apartemenku tidak bisa dibeli atau dihuni oleh sembarangan orang, karena memang diperuntukan bagi selebritis dan orang penting."

"Staf magang yang baru saja pindah itu adalah wanita biasa, mahasiswi, yang satu kampus denganmu, kuedengar dari beberapa staf lainnya, dia memiliki masalah keuangan dan sering meminjam uang pada mereka." Taehyung menatap Jimin saat ia menekankan kata bahwa wanita yang ia maksud, ternyata satu kampus dengannya, "Bagaimana seorang wanita biasa, mencari uang dengan berkerja magang, bisa membeli kamar apartemen semewah itu?" Bukan berarti Taehyung meremehkannya, tapi mengingat krisis keuangan yang dialami Eunbi, membuatnya curiga dan kecurigaannya memang beralasan.

"Lalu, apa wanita yang kau maksud itu, ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Namjoon bertanya dengan suara yang pelan, peluh nampak mengalir di pelipisnya, entah mengapa, ia merasa gugup akan kenyataan yang akan ia terima saat Taehyung membuka kembali bibirnya.

Taehyung mengangguk sekali, dan kembali menjelaskan, "Ya, managerku yang mencari tahu tentang hal ini, dan setelah menyelidiki lebih lanjut, ternyata, apartemen yang dibelinya bukan atas nama dirinya, Cho Eunbi, melainkan Kim Sowon, namun ia menyerahkan kepemilikan apartemen itu pada Eunbi."

"Sowon membelikannya apartemen? Mengapa?" Jimin bertanya, dan Namjoon sudah kehabisan kata-kata, ia mengenal bahwa Sowon memang sosok yang dermawan, tapi membelikan seorang teman sebuah apartemen mewah memang terdengar cukup aneh, dan kelihatan 'bukan Sowon', karena bagi Namjoon, jika temannya kesulitan dan tak memiliki tempat tinggal, Sowon pasti akan mengajaknya tinggal bersama, bukannya membelikan kamar aparemen dengan harga fantastis. Sowon pasti memiliki alasan.

"Sebagai bayaran telah 'membantunya', kurasa." Dan Namjoon tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, saat Taehyung berkata demikian.

"Membantu bagaimana?" Suara Namjoon naik, ia mulai gugup.

"Begini, sejak Cho Eunbi pindah, aku merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasiku, dan banyak dari barang pribadiku yang hilang, awalnya aku tidak mencurigainya, tapi suatu hari, ia datang ke tempat kerja membawa parfumku yang hilang, aku membelinya di Paris, dan parfum itu merupakan buatanku sendiri, menurutku tak mungkin ada orang lain yang akan memilikinya selain aku," Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, sedangkan Namjoon dan Jimin masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, terkejut.

"Dan sejak itu pula, aku bercerita pada managerku, dan ia mulai menyelidiki tentang Cho Eunbi, yang ternyata adalah seorang _sasaeng_ eum.. fans beratku, dan saat identitas aslinya ketahuan oleh agensiku, entah apa yang managerku dan staf lainnya katakan padanya, hingga ia mengakui semuanya, _detail_ sekali." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, sebagai reaksi, bahwa ia tak habis pikir dengan wanita yang menguntit sahabatnya, ia hendak bertanya kembali, tapi Taehyung nampak akan kembali menjelaskan semuanya, kali ini, tentang informasi yang ia dapatkan mengenai Sowon.

"Nona Cho berkata, bahwa ia meminta dibelikan kamar apartemen tepat disebelahku, sebagai imbalan karena ia berhasil berpura-pura sebagai kekasih gelap dari tunangan Kim Sowon, agar pertunangan mereka dibatalkan karena ayah Sowon menganggap kalau tunangan anaknya memiliki kekasih lain. Kim Sowon melakukannya karena ingin kembali lagi bersama mantan kekasihnya, yaitu dirimu, Namjoon hyung." Kedua tangan Jimin lunglai saat mendengarnya, sedangkan Namjoon, ia nampak tak lagi bersandar pada kursi dan kedua tangannya yang mengepal, nampak gemetar, sama dengan bibirnya.

"Aku..." Memang tak dapat dipercaya bagi Namjoon, ia telah menganggap Sowon sebagai sahabat, sekaligus adik perempuannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sowon akan berbohong sedemikian parahnya.

Seolah Namjoon baru saja di dorong untuk jatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam, dan gelap gulita. Semua kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini, berasal dari keegoisan seseorang yang ia sayangi, layaknya ia mengasihi adiknya sendiri. Benak Namjoon kini bergejolak, perasaannya campur aduk, antara sedih, kecewa, dan merasa dikhianati sekaligus berusaha memaklumi. Bencana ini timbul karena perasaan seorang wanita yang mencintai orang yang dirindukan dan diinginkannya, Namjoon tak mampu menyalahkan Sowon atas perasaannya.

"Hyung..." Taehyung memanggil, merasa khawatir.

"I-ini tidak dapat dipercaya." Jimin kembali duduk perlahan diatas kasur, ia hampir merasakan apa yang Namjoon juga rasakan, namun dirinya masih berusaha menelaah kenyataan yang baru saja datang, ia seolah tertimpa oleh beban yang begitu berat.

Wajah tampan Taehyung kian sayu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku harap, aku bisa membantu lebih dari ini, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menemukan Jungkook dan Jin hyung dimana 'pun _._ "

"Tidak, Taehyung. Terima kasih atas semuanya, kau membuat segala tanda tanya besar yang bersarang di otakku selama ini, terjawab dan mengangkat beban berat dalam diriku selama ini." Namjoon menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung, ia sungguh merasa tertolong karena kesaksian darinya pasti dapat membantu Namjoon untuk menjelaskan kesalahan ini pada Seokjin dan keluarganya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku." Namun tetap saja, Taehyung merasa bersalah. Namjoon bukan satu-satunya orang yang patah hati saat ini, hanya saja Taehyung bukan dipaksa berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai, tapi Jungkook ' _lah_ yang memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya. Ia memaksakan senyumnya sejak itu, ia takut bahwa dirinya tak bisa tersenyum setulus ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook.

 _mamoru._

Keputusan yang dibuat Jungkook telah bulat, ia juga telah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan sekarang, yang harus ia lakukan hanya menyampaikan semua rencana masa depannya dengan Seokjin kepada kedua orang tua mereka, "Kami akan tinggal di Paris."

Jungkook yakin, mereka akan dengan mudah menerima langkah selanjutnya yang ia ambil sendiri, setelah akhirnya ia mendapatkan restu dari ayah serta ibunya, terlebih dengan satu alasan mutlak, "Seokjin akan aman disana bersamaku."

"Jungkook-ah..." Pria paruh baya di hadapannya merespon, dan nampaknya, ia keberatan.

"Ayah, kumohon percayalah, demi yang terbaik untuk Seokjin hyung." Mereka semua telah mengetahui bahwa Seokjin menjadi target percobaan pembunuhan, pelaku yang diyakini adalah Jin Hyosang sedang dalam pencarian, dan proses penyelidikan masih berlangsung. Jungkook hanya ingin segera membawa Seokjin pergi, dan melindunginya sendiri setelah ia anggap bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah mengambil langkah yang berujung pada kegagalan karena Seokjin kini menderita akibat keputusan mereka yang membuatnya menikahi Kim Namjoon.

Kemarin malam, ibu mereka yang pertama kali melihat keadaan Seokjin, yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan selang infus yang seperti dicabut dengan paksa. Melihat putra tirinya dalam keadaan yang sulit dipercaya membuat sang ibu panik dan hampir menjerit, terlebih saat ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangannya serta tubuh Seokjin yang panas, disertai nafas yang tersengal, membuat pekikannya memanggil dokter, suaminya, dan Jungkook berhamburan masuk ke dalam kamar rawat inap Seokjin.

Memikirkan kembali kondisi sang putra, membuat ayah mereka mengangguk, meng-iya-kan keputusan putra angkatnya. Langkah selanjutnya yang mereka ambil, ialah berkonsultasi pada dokter yang menangani Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ssi memang sudah dapat berpergian, tapi kondisi psikologis dan demam yang belum turun membuatnya harus dalam pengawasan ahli medis." Pagi ini Seokjin sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia telah diperiksa, dan mampu mengatakan kalau malam itu, ia hanya mengalami mimpi buruk dan gangguan kesehatan, setelahnya ia bersikap seperti biasa, walau wajahnya tak memancarkan rona kebahagiaan, dan kesedihan masih terlihat jelas di pantiulan iris karamelnya.

"Kami akan membawa seorang dokter." Sang ayah memberikan Jungkook syarat sebelumnya, mereka pergi tak 'sepenuhnya' berdua saja, ahli medis, pelayan, hingga pengawal, semuanya adalah orang kepercayaan yang ayah mereka pilih untuk menemani dan membatu segala keperluan Jungkook dan Seokjin selama mereka tinggal di Paris.

"Baik 'lah."

"Terima kasih Dokter Yoh."

"Sering-sering ' _lah_ berkunjung kemari, lagi pula kau masih bisa naik kereta dari Paris ke Jerman, kita bisa merayakan natal bersama disana." Sang ibu mengusap lembut surai _brunette_ putranya, kemudian membelai kedua rahang tegas Jungkook, mematri wajah tampan anak lelakinya yang kian dewasa.

Senyuman Jungkook mengembang tulus, ia menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang membelai wajahnya dan berkata, "Iya, ibu. Setelah semuanya 'kembali seperti semula', aku dan Jin hyung akan sering berkunjung."

Setelah Dokter Yoh pergi, Jungkook memandang dari balik jendela kecil pada pintu di ruang rawat inap tempat kakaknya berbaring, "Ayah, ibu, boleh.. hmm, boleh 'kah aku bicara berdua dengan Jin hyung?"

Sang ibu memberikan anggukan, dan ayahnya hanya memandang, tak berkata apa-apa, "Ya, tentu saja."

Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bisikan lembut, saat ia menggenggam gagang pintu, sang ayah memanggil namanya, "Jungkook-ah,"

"Ya?" Jungkook menoleh, bertatap muka dengan pria paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kumohon, jaga putraku." Jungkook mengangguk pasti, sebagai jawaban.

Saat akhirnya Jungkook masuk, ia melihat Seokjin yang menatap ke luar jendela, tidak ada masker oksigen atau selang nasal kanul yang terpasang di wajah atau hidungnya. Ia nampak indah, walau masih dalam keadaan sakit. Jungkook selalu mengagumi sosoknya, dan senantiasa melihat keelokan dari aura yang terpancar dari wajah tampan Seokjin, yang belum pernah ia temukan pada orang lain seumur hidupnya. Walau kini, cahaya dalam diri Seokjin seolah kian meredup.

"Hey." Sapa Seokjin saat ia akhirnya menyadari keberadaan adiknya.

"Seokjin hyung," Jungkook berdiri tepat di sampingnya, kemduian membawa tangan Seokjin kedalam genggamannya, seraya membelai lembut punggung tangan milik orang yang paling dicintainya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Seokjin termangu dibuatnya, "Jungkook.."

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba, membawa telapak tangan Seokjin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis saat telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Jungkook, dan memberikan respon atas permintaan maaf adiknya, "Tidak, sejak awal, semua ini bukan salahmu."

Jungkook memejamkan mata, ia menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Seokjin di wajahnya. Dan saat kelopak matanya terbuka, ia bertanya, "Boleh ' _kah_ aku... memulainya dari awal lagi?" Seokjin nampak terkejut, untuk itu, Jungkook segera berkata, "Tak apa, jika kau masih belum dapat menerimaku kembali, kita bisa memulainya dengan perlahan."

Anggukan pelan dari Seokjin membuat Jungkook menganggapnya sebagai awal dari harapan yang baru. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga kening mereka bertemu, "Kau akan tinggal bersama denganku, dan kita akan hidup bahagia, berdua."

"Terima kasih, Jungkook-ah." Seokjin berucap lirih.

"Terima kasih, Seokjin." Bisik Jungkook, seraya menautkan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman lembut.

Entah mengapa, ciuman yang Seokjin dapatkan terasa begitu menyakitkan, dan juga terasa salah untuknya terima. Ingin rasanya, Seokjin membunuh dirinya sendiri, lagi.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Guys, calm down. This is just a fanfiction, remember? HAHAHAHAHA! Please give me a... REMEDYYYYY~!

Untuk chapter kedepannya akan saya fokuskan pada perjuangan Namjoon, untuk merebut Seokjin kembali kedalam pelukannya, berhasil 'kah ia? JENG JENG JENG! Apa 'kah endingnya akan menjadi NamJin lagi, atau KookJin, atau malah JimJin? :v /Jin Harem enthusiast detected/

Mau cerita sedikit, jujur aja saya sulit banget menbangun karakter Jungkook di ff ini yang beberapa chapter terakhir benci banget sama Namjoon, soalnya di real life, Jungkook 'kan bucin banget sama Namjoon, dia masuk BH karena Namjoon, but he decided to stay karena Jin hyung-nya yang merawatnya selama merantau, nganterin sekolah, kasih makan, dijajanin, dibawa ke rumah, disayang, dielus, ditonjok, dicekek, di-

Oke, sekian dari saya~

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **kimranum**

dugaanmu benar, chukkae~

 **loveiscurl**

saya bikin chara sowon terlalu jahat ga sih? hahaha saya bikin telepon imum deket sama dokter kandungan karena biar pas ke jalan cerita yg sya tulis di chapie ini fufufu /ketawa jahad/ And, Taehyung datang membantu~ uwu Saya ga punya line, kalau wa mau tak? nanti saya kirim nomer saya /shy shy/ maaf balesnya lama, kebiasaan saya kalo liat review pas mau bales, dan saya ketik balasan ini pas udah mau upload chapter baru :(

 **AngAng13**

Hatimu terbelah dua? Mau aku satuin lagi? /shy shy/ sama-sama zheyeng hehehe saya senang kalo bisa bikin kamu senang juga uwu borahae~ Oh, iya sih, tapi saya lebih enak nulis pake chara yang saya ambil dari 'orang yang saya kenal' kaya Sowon sama Jaehwan, malahan buat ff yang baru, saya mau pake Jisoo hahahaha idol favorite saya semua itu T_T terima kasih banyak atas masukannya, membantu sekali, i love you so so so much AngAng-nim /kiss/

 **masgojexganteng**

Mas Gojek, engkau kah cinta dalam hidupku? /apa seh?/ terima kasih sudah menunggu, saya kasih banyak bintang buat kamu, i love you, i purple you uwu

 **Guest**

Hayooo~ jujur aja saya juga bingung siapin ending enaknya yang mana? Seokjin berakhir sama Jk atau Namu dia bakal hepo hepi aja, tapi namu atau jk bakal potek hatinya nanti wkwkwwwk

 **minshootinguard**

I REALLY MISSED YOU! : terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca dan ngebut pula huhuhu maaf ffn saya memang kadang error, saya sudah pilih opsi incomplete, tapi tetep aja yang tampil nanti keterangannya complete T_T terima kasih udah review, kangen banget hiks~

 **pjsdheashells**

waaaahh terima kasih banyak, dan selamat datang /love/ saya juga punya akun wattpad , user name nya sama kok seperti ffn~ terima kasih sekali lagi, saya semangat!

 **P.S** : /ketawa jahat/ Yah, begitulah kawan-kawan, jadinya kaya gini? Yang sudah baca semua ff saya, menurut kalian, apa saya sudah bisa menghadirkan konflik yang mempermainkan emosi pembacanya, atau belum? Silahkan kirimkan komentar atau review kalian di kolom yang sudah disediakan, Trims~


	20. part 20 : smooth criminal

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) KookJin and SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part twenty : smooth criminal_

Menatap keluar jendela mobil seraya mengobrol ringan dengan kekasihnya yang duduk di bangku kemudi, Yoongi sesekali menguap dan menanggapi obrolan yang sejak tadi Hoseok bicarakan mengenai Namjoon, makan siang, studio, dan hal-hal trivia lainnya.

Senyumnya mengembang tipis, saat sesekali jemari Hoseok mnyentuh punggung tangan atau rambutnya, membuat matanya hampir terpejam. Ia bersyukur bahwa kini Hoseok terlihat lebih baik, setelah akhirnya Namjoon menceritakan semuanya yang selama ini ia simpan sendirian.

Yoongi cukup marah, ia kecewa pada Namjoon yang tidak bercerita lebih awal, tetapi kekecewaannya tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Sowon. Masih sulit dipercaya, namun memang kenyataannya, Sowon telah membohongi dirinya, dan memanfaatkan Hoseok untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku bersyukur kau ada disisiku." Ucap Hoseok seraya tersenyum lembut. Yoongi tahu bahwa senyum itu ditujukan padanya, walau pandangan Hoseok tetap fokus pada jalan yang mereka lewati.

Tentu saja Hoseok merasa bersyukur. Bagai sebuah pukulan telak tertanam pada wajahnya, saat ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sowon telah berbohong dan memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Ia merasa dikhianati. Dan yang paling membuat Hoseok terpukul, ia menganggap bahwa dirinya turut mengambil peran dalam perpisahan yang harus Namjoon dan Seokjin terima.

Tanpa sadar Hoseok telah membantu Sowon untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan cara yang kotor. Mengingatnya membuat Hoseok terkenang, dan wajahnya kembali muram, namun sentuhan Yoongi pada punggung tangannya membuat senyuman tipis kembali hadir, dan menggantikan kegundahan yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata untuk menyemangatimu, tapi aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu. Bergantung 'lah padaku, dan aku akan terus berada disisimu walau di saat yang paling sulit sekali 'pun." Kata-kata yang Yoongi ucapkan membuat Hoseok terdiam, ia segera menyalakan lampu sein, dan menepi di pinggir jalan.

"Hng? Apa sudah sampa-" Satu kecupan kecil membungkam bibir Yoongi, ia yang terkejut awalnya, mulai memejamkan mata dan tersenyum dibalik ciuman manis yang Hoseok berikan.

Tiada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya ciuman lembut yang berbalut kasih. "Maaf, kita belum sampai. Aku langsung menepi karena ingin sekali menciummu." Jelasnya.

"Aku tahu." Rona merah terpancar indah di pipi putih Yoongi. Sedikit menyayangkan ciuman yang hanya berlangsung singkat, karena mereka berhenti di tepian yang memang tidak diperuntukan untuk menepi, maka Hoseok segera melajukan mobilnya, kembali ke jalan raya sebelum seorang polisi menilang mereka.

Lima belas menit tetap pada jalanan, Yoongi mulai menatap bosan. Hoseok tidak bilang padanya tujuan mereka sejak awal, ia juga tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya tadi. Yoongi hendak membuka suara, tetapi ada yang membuat bibirnya terhenti, saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di suatu tempat yang tampak tak asing. kepala Yoongi yang tadinya bersandar di jok mobil, sontak mendongak.

"Bukan 'kah jalan ini dekat dengan lokasi kebakaran itu?" Yoongi bertanya, ia kenal betul jalanan yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu muncul di televisi atau situs pemberitaan _online_ , karena berita kebakaran gudang Kim Tech. yang cukup membuat masyarakat Korea tercengang.

Hoseok mengangguk, di ujung jalan tampak gedung pencakar langit yang dikelilingi pagar tinggi dan lapangan yang luas khas sebuah perusahaan besar, tertera logo dari perusahaan milik keluarga Kim terpampang jelas di puncak gedung, yang nampaknya gedung utama dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi tersebut, "Iya, hyung."

"Apa...kita akan kesana?" Yoongi menoleh, menatap ragu pada kekasihnya, tentu mustahil bagi mereka yang notabene tidak memiliki kepentingan apa 'pun untuk mengunjungi tempat kejadian, terlebih tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Mereka memang sedang membantu Namjoon untuk bertemu kembali dengan Seokjin, tetapi kini status Namjoon hanya 'lah orang asing, ia sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan keluarga Kim, begitu 'lah yang dikatakan pengacara Park sebagai wakil dari orang tua Seokjin, saat ia menyampaikan pada Namjoon bahwa ia dan Seokjin telah resmi bercerai.

Seraya membelokan mobilnya di perempatan, Hoseok menggeleng, dan menjauhi gedung pencakar langit milik keluarga Kim, "Kita tidak akan kesana, tapi kita akan menemui sepupuku yang berkerja di sana, dan kebetulan, ia menjadi saksi saat kejadian itu terjadi."

"Sepupumu?" Tanya Yoongi.

Kali ini Hoseok mengangguk, ia mencoba membuat membuat Yoongi berbalik sebentar ke masa lalu. Ia yakin Yoongi akan mengingat sepupunya karena mereka pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, "Sayang, kau ingat Choi Soobin, pemuda tinggi yang sempat berkerja paruh waktu di toko roti kakakmu?"

"Ah~ Soobin." Tak perlu memikirkannya terlalu dalam, Yoongi mengingat siapa Soobin. Masih hangat dalam memorinya, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Soobin, yang usianya mungkin masih belasan tahun dan duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah. Saat itu, Soobin berkerja paruh waktu di toko roti kakaknya selama beberapa bulan, dan dahulu Yoongi cukup sering bertemu dengannya.

"Ya, Soobin." Anggukan kembali Hoseok berikan sebagai respon, kemudian ia menegaskan maksud dari tujuannya membawa Soobin ke dalam perbincangan mereka, "Aku bisa mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Seokjin hyung padanya, ia menolak untuk membicarakannya di telepon, jadi aku memintanya untuk bicara empat mata, dan ia mengundangku ke apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari sini."

Mobil Hoseok melambat kala ia mulai memasuki kawasan basement sebuah apartemen, yang Yoongi yakini adalah tempat tinggal Soobin. Mereka segera keluar saat Hoseok memarkirkan mobilnya, dan masuk ke dalam lift. Seraya kembali melihat pesan yang Soobin kirimkan, Hoseok menekan tombol pada angka '6', dan tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di lantai yang dituju.

"Sebelah kiri, nomor 602." Gumam Hoseok. Yoongi melangkah bersamanya, saat mereka mencari pintu apartemen Soobin dengan bergandengan tangan.

Selang beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan pintu kamar Soobin. "Oh, selamat datang, hyung." Tidak sampai berulang kali menekan _bell_ , wajah tampan Soobin terlihat saat akhirnya pintu terbuka.

"Hei, Soobin, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Hoseok.

Soobin membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar, untuk mempersilahkan Hoseok dan Yoongi masuk, "Aku baik-baik saja. Ah? Yoongi hyung, selamat datang, lama tak bertemu."

"Yo." Balas Yoongi pada sapaan Soobin, pemuda itu nampak tidak berubah sama sekali sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Soobin masih seorang pemuda yang ramah, pemalu, dan tinggi, mungkin ia akan tetap tumbuh nantinya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi dipersilahkan untuk duduk, sementara Soobin membawakan mereka minuman, dan duduk tepat di hadapan mereka, "Jadi... bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Hoseok membuka suara, setelah meneguk setengah teh camomile yang disuguhkan untuknya.

Soobin terdiam untuk sesaat, dalam benaknya, ia tengah memilih kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan pada sepupunya. Kebingungan masih melandanya, entah ia harus mulai dari mana, "Aku.. aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya seperti apa, atau bagaimana, tapi," ia menjeda ucapannya, menatap Yoongi dan Hoseok bergantian. "sekarang aku tangan kanan Tuan Kim Jungkook."

Seingat Hoseok, ibu Soobin pernah mengatakan bahwa putranya baru diterima berkerja selama beberapa minggu. Ia mengerti maskud dari 'tangan kanan' yang Soobin ucapkan, posisi yang kedengarannya penting bagi seseorang yang baru mulai berkerja, "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Banyak hal telah terjadi," Soobin berucap seraya menunduk, menatap gelas berisi cairan merah keemasan dalam genggamannya. "Tentang kejadian itu, aku takut kalau aku tidak dapat menceritakan semuanya pada kalian."

"Soobin.." Hoseok menghela nafas beratnya, saat menyebut nama sepupunya.

"Maaf hyung, kau memang saudaraku, tapi informasi yang kudapat tak bisa kuceritakan pada kalian seluruhnya, karena beberapa alasan yang tak memungkinkanku untuk menyebarkannya pada pihak yang mereka anggap tidak ada kaitannya." Soobin tidak ingin bersikap kasar pada Hoseok dan Yoongi yang sengaja mengunjunginya, untuk meminta pertolongan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah mereka, dan raut wajah Hoseok saat ini membuat batinnya berdebat dengan hati nuraninya sendiri.

Hoseok hampir bersimpuh. Ia datang dengan harapan yang besar pada Soobin, bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan titik terang, dan dapat menbantu Namjoon untuk menemukan Seokjin dan menebus kesalahannya, "Tapi, Soobin, Namjoon sangat membutuhkannya..." Namjoon sangat membutuhkan bantuan darimu...

Soobin mengangguk pelan, seraya meletakan cangkir dalam genggamannya le atas meja, dan berucap, "Aku tahu hyung, untuk itu aku mengundang kalian kesini," ia menahan nafas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "karena aku tahu dimana Tuan Kim Seokjin."

"Jadi, dimana dia?" Hoseok nyaris berdiri dari duduknya, ia menanti jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Soobin.

"Paris." Jawab Soobin, pelan.

"Paris?!"

Kembali, Soobin mengangguk, "Tuan Kim dengan adiknya, terbang ke Paris tadi malam."

"A-aku tidak mengerti.. kenapa Seokjin hyung..." Yoongi menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya, Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, sulit mereka percayai bahwa Seokjin akan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon begitu saja, "Apa ia mempercayai berita itu?" Tanya Hoseok, entah pada siapa.

"Dilihat dari sifat Seokjin hyung sendiri, kurasa, mustahil bahwa ia akan langsung percaya." Yoongi menanggapi, ia yakin akan ucapannya, dan kecurigaan seketika melanda batinnya. Pasti ada hal yang memicu Seokjin, untuk memutuskan kepergiannya yang mendadak dan tidak diketahui siapa 'pun, tepat setelah perceraiannya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Soobin pelan, namun Yoongi mampu mendengarnya. Ia dan Hoseok saling bertatapan. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari kekasihnya, Yoongi menceritakan seluruhnya, apa yang telah ia dengar dari Namjoon, serta penjelasan yang Taehyung utarakan tentang kenyataan yang saat ini masih sulit dipercaya bagi mereka. Satu-persatu, Yoongi mengungkapkannya, dan setalah ia selesai, Soobin memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan bingung.

"Kim Sowon? Melakukan semua itu?" Soobin memang belum mengenalnya, ia juga belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu, tetapi ia tahu siapa Kim Sowon lewat cerita yang Hoseok sesekali bicarakan padanya mengenai para sahabatnya. Soobin sering mendengar nama Kim Sowon keluar dari bibir sepupunya, saat itu ia membayangkan betapa lekatnya persahabatan mereka, dan cukup mengejutkan baginya, kalau Sowon akan bertindak demikian.

Tiada kata yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi mau 'pun Hoseok, mereka terdiam seribu bahasa. Dan, Soobin dapat mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Hyung," Soobin memutuskan, ia akan membantu Namjoon. Terlepas dari janji yang telah Jungkook bebankan untuknya, dan terlepas dari jabatannya saat ini, ia tak pernah berniat untuk mengkhianati Jungkook. Ia tahu konflik yang terjadi pada keluarga Kim, lewat desas-desus yang beredar, serta melihat sikap Jungkook terhadap Seokjin.

Soobin harap, ia telah melakukan hal yang benar, "Tentang Kim Sowon-"

"Ada apa dengan Sowon? Apa kau tahu dimana ia sekarang?" Suara Hoseok kembali terdengar, tatapan terkejut yang terpatri pada wajah Soobin saat ia menyela ucapannya, membuat Hoseok menyadari bahwa mana mungkin Soobin mengetahui keberadaan Sowon. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang ingin segera menemui Sowon, Hoseok tidak membencinya, ia hanya membutuhkan penjelasan mengenai alasan dari segala tindakan Sowon yang telah membohonginya, serta sahabatnya yang lain.

Sungguh disayangkan bagi Soobin, ternyata ia tak dapat menemukan Sowon, dan ternyata mereka yang merupakan sahabatnya justru juga mencarinya. "Itu 'lah yang juga ingin aku ketahui, hyung."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Soobin membuat Yoongi penasaran, ia merasa bahwa Sowon telah mengambil banyak 'peran' dalam drama kehidupan yang mereka jalani, terlebih dalam hidup Namjoon. Yoongi memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau ingin menemui Sowon?"

"Oh? Hm, menurut temuanku, Kim Sowon merupakan kerabat dari seseorang yang dicurigai melakukan tindak kriminal atas terjadinya kebakaran di gudang milik Kim Tech." Jelas Soobin, mungkin kedua pria yang duduk dihadapannya dapat membantunya menemukan pelaku langsung tanpa perantara Kim Sowon, yang sebelumnya ia yakini sebagai saksi kunci untuk menemukan Hyosang karena ia adalah satu-satunya kerabat dan keluarga yang Hyosang punya, selain ayah Sowon yang juga sulit untuk dimintai keterangan.

Hoseok dan Yoongi cukup terkejut saat mendengarnya, sebuah kesimpulan mereka dapatkan, "Jadi, kebakaran itu hasil sabotase?"

"Hasil dari penyelidikan menyatakan demikian." Kedua tangan Soobin mengepal erat, senyumam telah menghilang dari wajah tampannya. Jejak pelaku yang menghilang begitu saja membuatnya kewalahan untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menangkapnya dan menemukan bukti dari kejahatan yang ia lakukan.

Diam-diam, Soobin merasa bersalah, karena Seokjin menjadi korban saat ia mencarinya untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Walau ia memang bukan pelaku, atau orang yang dengan sengaja menjerumuskan Seokjin ke dalam bahaya, Soobin merasa kalau dirinya memang harus turut membantu mengungkapnya.

Soobin bersedia untuk menjadi tangan kanan Jungkook, dan membantu penyelidikan karena ia memamg meyukai Seokjin sejak saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, tepat di hari yang sama dengan kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa Seokjin.

Dan walau Soobin telah disumpah untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapa 'pun, ia merasa, kedua pria yang duduk dihadapannya ini berhak tahu, terlepas dari bantuan yang mereka tawarkan, "Tunggu dulu, kerabat dari Kim Sowon? Siapa?" Desis Yoongi.

"Jin Hyosang."

Mendadak Yoongi bergerak gelisah saat mendengar nama yang Soobin sebutkan barusan, ia tahu siapa 'dia', dan ia yakin pada ingatannya, "Kau pernah mendengar namanya, hyung?" tanya Hoseok, seolah mengerti apa yang kekasihnya tengah pikirkan.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, di studio." Jawaban Yoongi membuat Hoseok dan Soobin terkejut, dan membuat mereka berdua hampir berseru bersamaan, "Sungguh!?"

"Ya, dia salah satu dari underground rapper, yang melakukan rekaman di studio tempat kami berkerja." Yoongi memang tidak mengenal akrab Jin Hyosang, tapi mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali, dan yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Jin Hyosang yang Soobin maksud adalah pria yang sama dengan seseorang yang ia pernah temui, karena Sowon sendiri yang dahulu memperkenalkan Hyosang padanya.

Soobin berpikir dalam diam, ia menunduk menatap lantai, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Yoongi dan Hoseok, bergantian sambil bergumam, "Underground rapper? Penyamarannya begitu rapi sampai latar belakangnya baru dapat diketahui sekarang."

"Penyamaran?" Anggukan Soobin berikan sebagai respon atas tanya yang Yoongi ucapkan, kemudian ia menceritakan semuanya, dari awal.

"Jin Hyosang pernah menjadi sekertaris pribadi Tuan Kim Jungkook, ia melamar dengan menggunakan dokumen palsu." Yoongi dan Hoseok tak bergerak, mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Soobin sampaikan mengenai 'siama Jin Hyosang', "Salah satu keahliannya, yaitu meretas akses dari data yang bersifat rahasia, membuat Tuan Jungkook menerimanya tanpa mendalami latar belakangnya." Salah satu kesalahan yang Jungkook lakukan, Soobin yakin bahwa atasannya itu tak akan menyerah sampai akhirnya Hyosang berhasil ditemukan.

"Jungkook tanpa sengaja memperkerjakan seorang kriminal karena kemampuannya meretas?" Yoongi tahu tipikal dari sifat seseorang seperti Jungkook yang memiliki kekuasaan, dan melalukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi Yoongi tidak menyangka, bahwa ambisi Jungkook malah berbalik menjadi senjata baginya.

"Uh, ya." Soobin mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin itu sebabnya ia bisa tahu perjanjian dan kontrak dari pernikahan yang Seokjin hyung, dan Namjoon lakukan." Hoseok menarik kesimpulan, karena ia mengingat apa yang pernah sahabatnya katakan mengenai kontrak dari perjanjian yang dilakukannya, "Namjoon pernah bilang, bahwa semua dokumen perjanjiannya, dibuat menjadi data digital untuk memudahkan keamaan rahasianya." Jelasnya.

"Jika kau ingin aku melakukannya, aku akan membantumu menemukan pria ini." Tawar Yoongi, data pribadi Jin Hyosang, seperti alamat dan nomor telepon mungkin bisa ia dapatkan. Dan mungkin, lewat teman-teman sesama rapper atau musisi yang mengenal Hyosang, ia akan mendapatkan bantuan dan segera menemukan keberadaannya.

Secercah harapan datang pada Soobin, "Baik 'lah, tolong kerja samanya, Yoongi hyung."

"Kenapa Jungkook tidak menyuruh detektif saja dan malah meyuruhmu melakukan penyelidikan diam-diam." Gumam Hoseok, ia mengusap pelan dagunya, sebelum akhirnya menyadari ucapannya mungkin menyinggung Soobin, "Ah, maaf, bukan berarti aku meremehkanmu." Ucapnya segera, seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya." Jungkook pernah memperkerjakan Hyosang untuk menyelidiki perjanjian rahasia yang dilakukan keluarganya, dan kali ini, ia lebih mengandalkan Soobin untuk melaporkan segala perkembangan penyelidikan padanya.

Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Mungkin ia tidak puas dengan hukuman yang akan hakim jatuhkan nanti, jadi ia memutuskan untuk 'mendahului' polisi dan menghukum pelaku dengan tangannya sendiri." Spekulasi yang diucapkan Hoseok memang masuk akal, siapa yang tahu permainan dari para konglomerat yang gemar memanipulasi hukum?

"Di Paris," Yoongi kembali bersuara, "apa kau tahu dimana alamatnya? Jika, ya, tolong berikan pada kami." Sayangnya, Soobin tidak mengetahui alamat pastinya, ia menunduk seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi dan Hoseok tahu bahwa Soobin telah bersikap jujur, dan mereka tidak memaksanya. Jungkook telah merahasiakannya, meski 'pun pada orang kepercayaannya. Mungkin ia merasa trauma, dan mereka dapat mengerti kali ini.

Hening. Mungkin sudah tak ada yang akan mereka sampapaikan lagi, tapi mendadak, Hoseok kembali bertanya, "Mengenai kebakaran itu... adalah percobaan pembunuhan kan?"

"Ada indikasi seperti itu." Jawab Soobin, ia kembali menjelaskan, "Setelah berkoordinasi dengan pihak kepolisian dan detektif dalam penyelidikan, mereka menemukan adaya manipulasi alat keamanan sehingga alarm, pintu keluar-masuk dan pemadam api otomatis tidak berfungsi, kejadian ini dinyatakan murni dilakukan oleh kesengajaan dari seseorang, yang juga memicu kebakaran itu terjadi."

Hoseok dan Yoongi sama-sama tahu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Soobin barusan. Jika Hyosang memang hendak membakar gudangnya saja, tanpa bermaksud untuk menjadikan orang tak bersalah sebagai korbannya, mungkin Hyosang tidak akan perlu repot-repot untuk melakukan tindak manipulasi sehingga pintu otimatis di gudang tersebut terkunci dan akhirnya, mengurung Seokjin di dalam.

"Yang baru saja aku dapatkan, Jin Hyosang memang telah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membunuh Tuan Kim Seokjin, dan ia berada di tempat kejadian saat itu, sialnya cctv disana tidak berfungsi." Jelas Soobin, kemudian memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang diambil pihak dokumentasi saat evaluasi berlangsung, "Ini seharusnya ada di tangan kepolisian, tapi aku meminta salinannya."

Soobin menujuk salah satu pria yang ada di dalam foto, diantara semua orang yang ada disana, pria itu nampak biasa saja seperti yang lainnya, dan berpenampilan layaknya karyawan, "Itu dia." Gumam Yoongi, saat melihat Hyosang ternyata ada disana, berpakaian formal dan berbaur dengan staf lainnya.

"Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya saat itu, karena semua orang sibuk." Termasuk Soobin, ia bahkan tidak tahu tentang 'Jin Hyosang' sebelum Jungkook menanyakan keberadaannya setelah kejadian berlangsung, "Hari ini, ia resmi menjadi buronan. Fotonya akan disebarkan, segera."

"Tapi apa motifnya? Dan apa hubungan Jin Hyosang dengan Seokjin hyung?" Hoseok masih tak mengerti, mengapa Hyosang ingin membunuh Seokjin. Baginya, seorang Kim Seokjin tidak akan membuat masalah pada seseorang sehingga berniat untuk membunuhnya.

Seraya menutup file dalam genggamannya, Soobin berucap, "Kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal saat ini adalah dendam."

"Dendam? Pada Seokjin hyung?" Masih sulit dipercaya, Hoseok tetap yakin, bahwa Seokjin tidak akan mengukir dendam pada jiwa seseorang hingga berniat menghilangkan nyawanya.

Soobin menggeleng pelan, ia bersiap untuk membuka fakta yang telah ia dapatkan, "Bukan, tetapi pada keluarga Kim. Presdir Kim dahulu tidak membangun Kim Tech. sendirian, tetapi ia berkerjasama bersama seseorang, yaitu ayah dari Jin Hyosang." Hoseok dan Yoongi nampak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan yang Soobin bangun tentang dendam yang hendak dilampiaskan Hyosang, "Saat perusahaan itu mulai berkembang dan akhirnya mencapai kesuksesan, tepat enam belas tahun yang lalu, ayah dari Jin Hyosang bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas gedung." Suara Soobin terdengar pelan pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Perebutan kekuasaan menjadi pemicunya, karena aku menemukan beberapa berkas pengadilan dari tuntutan yang dialamatkan pada Presdir Kim, yang dimenangkan olehnya." Lewat akses yang Jungkook berikan padanya, Soobin berhasil menemukan petunjuk dibalik motif dari percobaan pembunuhan yang Hyosang lakukan, "Nampaknya, Jin Hyosang dendam karena ia menganggap bahwa keluarga Kim bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayahnya, dan menuntut balas dengan membunuh putra kesayangan Presdir Kim." Mengutip dari penjelasan seorang detektif pada Jungkook, yang kemudian memberitahunya, Soobin mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Oh, Tuhan..." Hoseok nampak menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia membukanya lagi, dan bertanya, "Apa menurutmu Sowon ada kaitannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hoseok." Ucap Yoongi, sambil menatap kosong pada cangkir teh yang kian mendingin. Dalam benaknya ia merasa takut, kalau Sowon memang memiliki kaitan dengan percobaan pembunuhan yang dialamatkan pada Seokjin, karena baginya, apa yang Hyosang dan Sowon lakukan seolah terlah terhubung.

 _'Lalu bagaimana Namjoon akan menghadapinya?'_

 _mamoru._

Hamparan kebun anggur yang buahnya telah masak memanjakan mata Seokjin, ia duduk di dekat jendela dengan rona wajah yang menyala. Demamnya masih belum sepenuhnya turun, namun _mood_ -nya telah membaik.

Rupanya Jungkook sengaja membawanya untuk tinggal di sebuah desa kecil pada pinggir kota Paris, tidak hanya suasananya yang membuat Seokjin merasa tenang dan damai, tapi kenangan akan masa kecilnya membuatnya nyaman dan membuatnya seolah telah terbiasa pada tempat ini.

Dahulu, Seokjin dan Jungkook pernah tinggal disini selama beberapa minggu untuk liburan. Awalnya, tempat ini dijadikan destinasi bulan madu ayahnya dengan sang istri baru, tetapi mereka tidak _betah_ meninggalkan kedua putra mereka di Korea, dan memutuskan untuk turut serta mengajak mereka.

Seokjin hampir jatuh tertidur, namun sebuah sentuhan dari pelukan lembut pada lehernya, serta bisikan dari suara yang telah dikenalinya selama bertahun-tahun, membuat kedua matanya kembali terbuka, "Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang petani anggur."

"Yang benar strawberry, Jungkook-ah." Seokjin menggeleng pelan, memang benar ia pernah bilang bahwa dirinya memiliki impian menjadi sorang petani, namun bukan anggur, melainkan strawberry.

Jungkook mendengus, nafasnya menggelitik telinga Seokjin, "Buatku tidak ada bedanya." Memang baginya, bentuk anggur dan strawberry hampir sama, kecil dengan warna yang mencolok dan sama-sama 'bergerombol', terlebih rasa mereka juga sama persis, manis dengan sedikit asam yang menyegarkan.

"Tentu ada." Bantah Seokjin, ia tidak habis pikir dengan Jungkook yang memiliki anggapan bahwa anggur dan strawberry adalah buah yang 'sama' atau mirip.

Tawa Jungkook terdengar, disusul dengan Seokjin. Satu kecupan pada pucuk kepala Seokjin menandakan bahwa Jungkook merasa bahagia, karena akhirnya ia dapat mendengar kembali tawa dari orang yang dicintainya, setelah satu senyuman saja terasa sangat sulit ia lihat selang beberapa hari yang lalu, "Mau segelas wine?"

"Kau meledekku?" Kedua iris karamel Seokjin mengekori sosok Jungkook yang melangkah mengambil satu botol _wine_ , ia menuangkannya ke gelas sebelum kemdian meneguknya sendiri.

Jungkook mengucapkan, "Maaf," berulang kali. Ia tahu Seokjin sangat menyukai _wine_ , tapi kondisinya saat ini tidak memperbolehkannya meminum satu teguk cairan masam dengan aroma manis itu. "Tapi kau bisa merasakannya lewat bibirku." Jungkook berkata, seraya membawa dagu Seokjin untuk mendongak dan menatapnya. Kemudian satu ciuman lembut ia berikan di bibir pucat Seokjin, melumatnya, sehingga pria yang kini tengah diciumnya dapat merasakan sensasi dari rasa dan aroma _wine_ yang baru saja diteguknya.

"Seokjin," panggil Jungkook setelah bibir mereka berhenti bertaut.

Dengan tatapan sayunya, Seokjin menyahut pelan, "Ya."

"Mulai malam ini, tidur 'lah di kamarku." Pinta Jungkook, masih dengan tangan yang menyangga dagu Seokjin agar tetap menatapnya.

"Aku punya kamar sendiri, kenapa aku harus tidur di kamarmu?" Kedua alis Seokjin betaut, kemudian ia berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Jungkook bersikeras, "Baik 'lah, aku yang akan ke kamarmu."

"Jungkook.." Seokjin tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana ia harus menolak permintaan Jungkook. Ia tak bisa sepenuhnya jujur pada sang adik, karena memang dirinya masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari 'luka' yang dideritanya. Ia juga tak mau menambah luka pada Jungkook, yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya menunggu, hingga dirinya mampu kembali menerima Jungkook.

Seokjin harap Jungkook mau bersabar lebih lama.

Tetapi, Namjoon terus membayanginya dan membuat Seokjin sulit untuk menuruti segala kemauan Jungkook.

"Kenapa?" Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Jungkook membuka suara dengan bertanya, "Kau menolakku.." bisiknya, lirih.

Seokjin segera menggeleng, ia berucap pelan, sangat pelan, "Jungkook, kumohon.." Dan akhirnya, Seokjin memilih untuk tak lagi menatap langsung pada mata Jungkook, ia menunduk menatap kedua lututnya sendiri.

"Kau masih memikirkannya? Kau merindukannya?" Sampai saat Jungkook menghakiminya, Seokjin hanya terdiam menahan sesak pada dadanya, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Semua tanya yang Jungkook lontarkan memang benar adanya, Seokjin memikirkan Namjoon, Seokjin merindukan Namjoon. Hingga sampai saat Jungkook melangkah meninggalkannya, perasaan Seokjin masih sama. Ia masih mencintai Namjoon.

 _mamoru._

Sowon menatap lautan, langitnya mendung dan angin yang menerpa wajahnya terasa dingin. Namun ia membiarkannya, berharap agar hembusan angin itu dapat membawanya kembali ke pelukan orang yang ia kasihi, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada bayi itu?" Seorang pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya bertanya, mereka memang tak duduk bersebelahan, dan jika dilihat dari kejauhan, mereka tak seperti orang yang telah saling mengenal.

"Aku akan tetap melahirkannya." Gumam Sowon, rambutnya yang terurai teriup oleh angin, menyebarkan aroma bunga mawar dari shampoo yang selalu ia pakai.

Pria yang mengenakan masker hitam dan topi yang berwarna senada kembali bertanya, "Apa Kim Namjoon akan percaya padamu? Jelas-jelas kalau bayi itu adalah anak dari mantan tunanganmu."

"Percaya atau tidak, hatinya terlalu lembut dan ia tak akan tega, walau bayi ini bukan anaknya, Namjoon oppa akan tetap memilihku." Sowon membelai lembut perutnya yang masih rata, dalam hati ia tersenyum, membayangkan masa depannya dengan anak yang ia kandung dan Namjoon berada disisinya.

Dengan tawa yang terdengar serak, pria yang menggunakan penyamaran tertutup itu bertanya lagi, "Kalau ia tahu yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sowon singkat. Setelah mengetahui kalau dirinya mengandung, terjadi perubahan rencana dalam hidupnya, baginya, memisahkan Namjoon dengan Seokjin sudah cukup. Mungkin Namjoon akan marah besar padanya jika ia tahu rencananya, tapi ia tak akan bisa berbuat banyak, karena Seokjin telah meninggalkannya entah kemana. Namjoon hanya akan dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, berakhir sendirian, atau jatuh kepelukannya.

"Kau akan tetap menghancurkan keluarga Kim 'kan?" Sowon balik bertanya padanya.

"Ya." Pria tingi itu bangkit berdiri, dan memakai kembali tas punggungnya. "Aku tahu, mereka telah menyembunyikan Seokjin tapi aku tetap akan menghancurkan mereka." Sebelah tangannya yang tersembunyi di saku celana mengepal erat.

Sowon menoleh sekali, kemudian kembali menatap lautan yang menghampar luas di hadapannya, "Bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak akan membunuh Presdir Kim 'kan?"

Pria itu terdiam, kemudian ia berkata seraya bersiap untuk berlalu, "Aku akan terbang ke Paris malam ini."

"Semoga berhasil membalaskan dendammu, Hyosang oppa." Ucap Sowon saat akhirnya Hyosang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Namjoon tidak hadir di chapie ini, tapi dia akan ambil banyak peran di chapie depan hahahaha~ Chapie ini khusus buat mengungkap misteri dendam Jin Hyosang hohoho Chapter kemarin, kolom kometar jadi penuh ujaran kebencian euy, jadi deg-degan

Double update! Lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya~


	21. part 21 : a lonely whale

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) KookJin and SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part twenty-two : a lonely whale_

Kalau Namjoon bisa, mungkin ia akan melampiaskan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Hanya saja ia terlalu lelah, semua yang didapatkannya hari ini terlalu menyiksa batinnya. Dihadapannya, Yoongi terus bertanya padanya, ia mengkhawatirkannya, tentu saja. Tetapi Namjoon tak mampu mendengar apa 'pun, begitu juga suara Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya, sesekali memeluknya, dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Namjoon hyung..." Dengan suara lirihnya, Jimin kembali memanggil. Kali ini Namjoon mendengarnya, tapi ia tak memberikan respon berarti, hanya satu kedipan mata menandakan bahwa Namjoon masih berpijak di bumi. "Maafkan aku." Jimin mengucapkan maaf, setelah ia menyampaikan semua yang ia ketahui, tentang Sowon, Hyosang, dan tentu saja, Seokjin, Namjoon seolah berhenti bergerak dan nafasnya kian tercekat, melihatnya saja membuat Jimin tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan _hyung_ -nya walau Namjoon tak berkata apa-apa.

"Seseorang berniat membunuhnya," suara Namjoon terdengar begitu pelan, bagai bisikan penuh penyesalan. "Dan aku tak ada disana untuknya." Kepalanya bergerak ke bawah, menunduk, menatap kosong pada lututnya yang berbalut _jeans_ berwarna kelabu sewarna iris matanya.

Yoongi menatap lurus pada sahabatnya, "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ucapnya, diiringi dengan hela nafasnya yang mendayu pelan. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini, kalau kau turut berada disana saat itu, mungkin kau juga akan ikut terluka." Membayangkannya saja Yoongi tak mampu, apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin sudah sangat buruk baginya, apa lagi jika Namjoon juga ada disana dan ikut terluka. Yoongi memang jarang menunjukkannya, tapi ia lebih dari sekedar peduli pada teman-temannya. Melihat Namjoon saat ini saja sudah membuatnya sedih dan 'tak terima'.

"Pelakunya masih berkeliaran di luar sana?" Tiada kata yang keluar dari bibir sahabat dan adiknya, namun Namjoon telah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dengan jemari kirinya, Namjoon menjambak sendiri rambutnya seraya menggeram penuh amarah, ia tak mampu menyalurkan dengan tindakan, dan hanya bisa merutuki diri dalam hati.

Jimin merasa, ia telah menambah penderitaan Namjoon dengan menceritakan segalanya. Tapi Namjoon berhak tahu alasan mengapa Seokjin meninggalkannya, ke Paris, "Dari yang ku dengar, Jungkook membawa Seokjin hyung ke Paris tanpa memberi-tahukan alamat lengkapnya pada siapa 'pun adalah langkah awalnya untuk melindungi Seokjin hyung selama investigasi berlangsung." Semua pendapat serta spekulasi yang mereka ketahui dari Soobin, telah Jimin dan Yoongi sampaikan padanya.

"Dimana Hoseok?" Tanya Namjoon seraya mendongak, masih dengan wajah yang sarat akan amarah, dan sekali lagi, ia tak mau melampiaskannya saat sang adik dan sahabat baiknya masih ada bersamanya.

Yoongi menjawabnya, "Mencari Sowon."

"Ke Amerika?" Jimin menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, tatapan bingung Namjoon membuatnya membuka suara, "Sowon tidak pernah ke Amerika, selama ini ia berada di Korea, tepatnya Busan." Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama tahu, Namjoon bukan 'lah orang yang tempramental, ia hampir tidak pernah marah dan jarang menunjukkan emosinya.

Tetapi hanya dari tatapan mata tajamnya saja, mereka berdua diperlihatkan pada amarah Namjoon untuk pertama kalinya. Jimin yang paling lama hidup dengannya saja, tidak pernah melihat _hyung_ -nya se-marah ini. Ada rasa takut yang menjalar di tengkuk Jimin, saat ia menatap langsung mata sang kakak. Begitu juga Yoongi, yang memilih untuk bungkam.

"Mereka," Dengan hampir berbisik, Jimin kembali bicara, "-maksudku, teman Hoseok hyung yang kebetulan pernah bertemu dengan Sowon, mereka melihatnya di rumah sakit Busan. Teman Hoseok hyung yang saat itu sedang menjenguk neneknya bilang, awalnya ia tak yakin, tapi saat mereka berpapasan di lobby, ia sangat mengenalinya, dan menyadari bahwa yang ia lihat memang Sowon." Jelasnya. Selanjutnya, hanya kedua tangan Namjoon yang bergerak perlahan untuk menutup mulutnya.

Detak jarum jam memenuhi ruangan, mereka terselimuti keheningan, hingga Namjoon berkata, "Apa menurut kalian, Sowon ada hubungannya?"

Mereka sama-sama meyakininya. Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, dan juga Soobin, yang turun langsung membantu penyelidikan, sama-sama berasumsi bahwa Sowon mungkin terlibat, tapi mereka tak punya bukti. Hanya alur dan jejak petunjuk yang memiliki korelasi yang hampir mengarah pada sahabat sejak kecil mereka itu. "Aku tidak tahu." Yoongi mengambil 'tengah'-nya, ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir dan menganalisa kelewat jauh, karena hasilnya akan sama saja, ia tidak akan menemukan titik terang. Semuanya hanya berdasarkan pada 'kebetulan'.

Kembali terdiam, Namjoon hanya bergerak untuk bersandar pada sandaran sofa dengan kepalanya yang menengadah, menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Berselang beberapa menit, _handphone_ Yoongi bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Hoseok membuat jemarinya terasa kelu untuk menekan layar, dan mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya, " _Yoboseyo,_ Hoseok-ah?"

"Aku menemukan, Sowon." Diseberang sana memang terdengar bising, namun suara Hoseok cukup jelas didengar oleh mereka bertiga. Namjoon hampir berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul, bersamanya." Tidak banyak yang Hoseok sampaikan dalam pembicaraan mereka, karena ia sedang menyetir, dan mungkin Sowon berada disisinya sekarang. Dalam diam Yoongi menatap Namjoon, yang balik menatapnya dengan raut terkejut dan penuh tanya. Sampai akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menanti.

"Sowon akan kemari?" Yoongi mengangguk pelan, menanggapi tanya yang Jimin lontarkan. "Hyung?" Pandangan Jimin beralih pada Namjoon, yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya, nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jimin-ah," panggil Namjoon, seraya membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan menatap sang adik dengan pandangan serius, "tolong tanyakan pada ayah dan ibu, apa 'kah mereka menyimpan kontak pribadi keluarga Sowon, siapa saja kecuali ayahnya.." Jimin tercengang awalnya, tetapi ia segera mengangguk dan mendial nomor sang ibu seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Terima kasih, Jimin." Bisik Namjoon di balik punggung sang adik yang perlahan menghilang di balik tembok kamarnya.

Sayup-sayup Yoongi dapat mendengar percakapan antara Jimin dengan ibunya, ia tidak tahu apa yang Namjoon rencanakan dan hanya bisa duduk diam seraya menanti Hoseok kembali bersama dengan Sowon.

Berselang beberapa menit, Jimin kembali bergabung dengan kakak angkat dan sahabatnya, ia mendapatkan nomor telepon adik perempuan dari ayah Sowon. "Hyung," Jimin juga tak tahu mengapa Namjoon memintanya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan tanya di dalam hati, dan membiarkan Namjoon menyimpan nomor bibi Sowon di _handphone_ miliknya.

Namjoon berdiam diri setelahnya, hingga menit berganti jam, ini bukan kali pertama ia menolak untuk makan. Namjoon menatap keluar jendela, benaknya terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa menunggu dan ditinggalkan tanpa kepastian. Jin Hyosang masih diluar sana, dan ia tak tahu pasti dimana Seokjin-nya berada. Namjoon menyesali dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa, dan tidak punya apa-apa.

Sekali lagi, ia menyesali dirinya yang hanya bisa menunggu dan menanti. Seandainya Namjoon adalah orang berpengaruh, atau berkuasa dan memiliki banyak uang, mungkin semuanya akan terasa mudah bagau hanya menjentikkan jari. "Hh.." Namjoon segera menggeleng, menghentikan alur dari pikiran sempitnya yang datang diantara kekalutan yang ia rasakan.

Walau bukan siapa-siapa, dan tidak punya apa-apa, Namjoon bertekad akan membawa Seokjin kembali kepelukannya, dan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang berniat menyakiti kekasihnya, dengan caranya sendiri. Bagaimana 'pun caranya.

"Hyung, makan 'lah sedikit, Yoongi hyung sudah memesankan satu porsi jajjangmyeon untukmu." Namjoon menggeleng, dan ia dapat mendengar helaan nafas Jimin di balik punggungnya.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menelan apa-apa saat ini, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak dan mendadak, benaknya terus memikirkan segala hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti dan membuatnya semakin jauh dengan Seokjin. "Aku akan memakannya nanti." Walau begitu, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kebaikan hati yang sahabat dan adiknya tawarkan.

Jimin menyerah, dan sejak awal Yoongi sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggunya. Mereka semua kembali hanyut dalam keheningan, hingga suara bel ditekan, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menanti di balik pintu apartemen, untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon.

 _mamoru._

Jemari Seokjin membelai lembut sampul dari buku tua di pangkuannya, sesekali ia tersenyum, namun senyumnya tak menandakan bahwa ia bahagia. "Ada kisah yang kau simpan di balik buku itu?" Seokjin mendongak, menatap ayahnya yang menghampirinya dengan dua buah cangkir teh camomile di kedua tangannya, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk sang putra. "Demammu masih belum turun?" Seokjin kembali menunduk, menatap buku di pangkuannya seraya menerima cangkir porselain yang ayahnya sodorkan untuknya.

"Aku membeli buku ini di Seoul," setelah menyesap satu teguk teh yang terasa sedikit hambar itu, Seokjin berkata, "sebuah toko buku tua dekat kampusku menjual buku-buku langka." Dari satu sesapan pelan, ia hampir tak mampu ia merasakan apa-apa, Seokjin tahu bahwa ayahnya membuat sendiri teh camomile yang ada ditangannya, walau cita rasanya hampir sama dengan air biasa saat menyesapnya, kehangatan dari ketulusan seorang ayah dapat Seokjin rasakan dari secangkir teh dalam genggamannya.

Sang ayah menatap cangkir tehnya, "Ah, tidak ada rasanya." Gerutunya pada teh buatannya sendiri, dan Seokjin dibuat tergelak karenanya. Paris, balkon, kebun anggur dan sore hari bersama sang ayah, ditemani _afternoon tea_ hambar serta tawa yang mereka bagi mampu mengobati luka hati Seokjin yang masih terbuka lebar. Orang bilang, mereka bukan 'lah sepasang ayah dan anak yang serasi, karena sang ayah yang terlalu sibuk pada bisnisnya, ia juga tak pernah terlihat bangga pada kesuksesan anak kandungnya sebagai seorang penyanyi, sedangkan Seokjin yang terlihat tertutup, dan enggan membahas kehidupan pribadinya. Ia juga tak memiliki minat pada bisnis sang ayah dan memilih jalannya sendiri untuk berkarya.

Publik hampir tak pernah melihat mereka dalam satu momen berharga, kecuali saat Seokjin menikah dengan Namjoon, dulu. Rumor tidak sepenuhnya benar, ayah Seokjin mengirimkan sepaket bunga besar untuknya saat ia memenangkan penghargaan musik untuk pertama kalinya, disertai sepucuk surat berisi ucapan selamat, dan Seokjin juga beberapa kali mendampingi ayahnya saat _meeting_ , atau makan malam keluarga dengan kolega mereka.

Sesungguhnya, mereka adalah ayah dan anak yang mesra, hanya saja terlalu canggung untuk menunjukkannya. Mereka berdua merasa bangga dengan pencapaian masing-masing. Terlihat dari _quality time_ yang mereka bagi saat ini, Seokjin sadar betul bahwa ayahnya sangat memperhatikan dan menyayanginya, terlebih saat ia tahu bahwa sang ayah telah bicara empat mata pada lelaki yang dinikahinya untuk menjamin kebahagiaan putranya, walau akhirnya berakhir duka.

"Surat Cinta dari Sang Maestro?" Seokjin mengangguk pelan, buku bersampul biru yang dibelikan Namjoon untuknya begitu banyak menyimpan kesan berharga, ia tak tega meninggalkannya berdebu di Seoul dengan barang-barangnya yang sudah tak terpakai, "Apa pria dengan segala lantunan cinta, namun tak berakhir dengan siapa-siapa seperti Beethoven ada di dalamnya?" Lelucon gelap sang ayah membuat Seokjin menahan tawa, kemudian ia membuka lembar yang telah ditandai dengan satu bunga Sakura kering.

"Tentu," Jawabnya, "Surat cinta dari Beethoven adalah favoritku." Seokjin menyodorkan lembar dari halaman yang ia buka lebar-lebar untuk ayahnya lihat, dan sang ayah membacanya dalam hati, menyerapi tiap baris dari penggalan surat cinta yang Beethoven tulis untuk kekasihnya di masa lalu.

 _"_ _Be calm; for only by calmly considering our lives can we achieve our purpose to live together — be calm — love me — Today — yesterday — what tearful longing for you — for you — you — my life — my all — all good wishes to you — Oh, do continue to love me — never misjudge your lover's most faithful heart._

 _every yours_

 _every mine_

 _ever ours"_

"Every yours, every mine, every ours." Lantun Seokjin disertai senyum indahnya, sang ayah terpana karenanya, ini kali pertama ia melihat senyum sang putra begitu lepas dan sarat akan kebahagiaan. Pria paruh baya yang masih duduk termangu itu tahu, mengapa putranya terlihat sangat menyukai penggalan dalam surat cinta yang ditulis sendiri oleh seorang Maestro seperti Beethoven ini.

Seokjin pernah merasakan cinta, ia mencintai dan juga dicintai, oleh Kim Namjoon. Raga Seokjin memang disini, tapi ia menitipkan hatinya pada Namjoon sepenuhnya, dan nampaknya, ia juga tak berniat untuk mengambilnya kembali dan memberikannya pada orang lain kelak.

"Seokjin," panggil sang ayah, bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang menutup bukunya kembali, "apa kau bahagia?" Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan bilang, bahwa seorang ayah akan selalu melihat putrinya yang telah dewasa, sama dengan ia melihat sang putri di masa lalu. Dan hal itu benar adanya, tidak berlaku hanya pada seorang putri, karena ia memandang putranya yang duduk bersama dengannya kini, sama dengan saat ia melihat Seokjin yant baru bisa berjalan, belajar membaca, dan meminta kado natal darinya dengan tatapan lugu seorang anak berusia enam tahun. Seketika rasa haru memenuhi benaknya.

Setelah istrinya-ibu Seokjin meninggalkan mereka, ia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang tersisa baginya hanya sang putra. Tanpa sadar, ia telah mematahkan angan banyak orang bahwa, hubungan ayah dengan putranya akan semakin canggung saat mereka tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Ia ingin menjadi ayah yang dapat diandalkan oleh putranya, dan selalu menjadi tempat untuk Seokjin bersandar, hingga putranya yang berharga menemukan cinta sejatinya sendiri, dan membangun kebahagiaannya bersama orang yang dipilihnya.

Entah mengapa saat bertemu dengan Namjoon, ia merasa yakin, bahwa pria yang ia nikahkan dengan putranya akan mampu menggantikan posisinya untuk melindungi dan menjadi sandaran saat Seokjin membutuhkan. Namjoon akan menggantikan sosoknya sebagai keluarga bagi Seokjin, saat akhirnya ia telah renta, dan pergi menyusul mendiang ibunya.

"Sedikit," Seokjin menjawab dengan jujur, saat ini kesedihannya lebih mendominasi perasaannya, dibandingkan dengan rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan, "berkat ayah aku merasakannya, sedikit." Bagaimana sang ayah bisa membuat kebahagiaan putranya, yang semula hanya 'sedikit', menjadi lebih 'banyak' dan 'penuh'?

Sekali kesalahan yang telah diperbuat sudah cukup, dan sebagai seorang ayah yang pernah gagal, ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ia pernah memaksa Seokjin untuk berpisah dengan Jungkook, yang merupakan cinta pertama putranya, dan sialnya mereka berdua dipertemukan dalam waktu dan posisi yang salah. Ia yang semula mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk sang putra, berbalik mengukirkan luka serta penderitaan bagi Seokjin dan keluarganya. Dan sudah dua kali ia melihat putranya 'hancur', karena dirinya.

Sang ayah ingin membuka suara, menanggapi jawaban putranya, tapi suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan dari istrinya menghentikan niatnya, "Yeobo, mereka menunggu."

"Ayah akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini?" Seokjin bertanya, ia harap ayah dan ibunya akan berkunjung lebih lama. Tapi sayangnya, mereka harus segera kembali dan melanjutkan semua pekerjaan yang mereka tunda khusus untuk hari ini.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyahut, "5 menit lagi." Dan tidak ada suara lagi setelahnya, ia meyakini bahwa istrinya menyetujui permintaannya untuk bersama dengan sang putra lebih lama, dan menantinya di ruangan berbeda. "Hm, ada yang kau inginkan dariku sebelum aku pergi?"

"Aku.." Seokjin menginginkannya, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikannya.

"Pijat punggungku dulu kalau kau mau meminta sesuatu." Gelak tawa tak terelakan diantara mereka, 5 menit terasa singkat dan sang ayah meminta waktu lebih lama, sudah lama Seokjin tidak memijatnya dan meminta sesuatu darinya.

 _mamoru._

Jimin menawarkan untuk membuka pintu, tapi Namjoon berniat untuk melakukannya sendiri. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat seorang pria yang tak pernah ia sangka kedatangannya, berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap wajahnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

Namjoon terpana, terkejut dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Sampai suara Jimin terdengar, tepat dibelakangnya, "Tuan Kim?"

"Hallo, bagaimana kabar kalian?" Masih berdiri di ambang pintu, ayah Seokjin menyapa. Namjoon masih berdiri terpaku, sampai Jimin menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya kembali tersadar. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata, Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya dan membungkuk sopan, mempersilahkan mantan ayah mertuanya untuk masuk. "Oh, kalian sedang makan? Kebetulan, aku membawakan pie apel untuk pencuci mulut."

"Siapa?" Yoongi muncul dengan tangan bebalut handuk, dan ia hampir menjatuhkan handuk kecil ditangannya saat melihat pria paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Oh.. selamat malam" Kemudian ia membungkuk sopan, dan kembali berdiri tegak dengan gerakannya yang sedikit gugup, reaksinya hampir sama dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Selamat malam." Ayah Seokjin tersenyum tipis, kemudian bertanya, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tunjuknya pada kursi kerja Namjoon yang tepat berada di sebelahnya, kemudian menyerahkan sekotak pie apel pada mantan menantunya, "Harusnya pie ini kuserahkan tadi pagi, tapi karena banyak urusan, aku baru bisa berkunjung sekarang. Semoga pie ini masih bagus." Ucapnya seraya duduk perlahan di kursi, saat ketiga pria di hadapannya masih tak memberinya tanggapan.

"Terima kasih." Namjoon menatap sekotak pie di tangannya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sang mantan ayah mertua. Dengan suara yang hampir tercekat, ia melontarkan tanya, "Mengapa anda bisa kemari?"

"Aku bertanya pada adikmu." Ucap ayah Seokjin seraya menoleh pada Jimin, yang terkejut karena ucapannya.

"Aku?"

Kali ini pandangan ayah Seokjin beralih pada Namjoon, "Iya, dulu sekali saat kau mengganti isi dari kontrak itu." Ia ingat saat pengacara Park mengabarkan kalau Kim Namjoon, kakak dari Park Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk menggantikan sang adik. "Aku masih menyimpan alamatmu." Lanjutnya, ia memang membutuhkan data pribadi Namjoon, kalau-kalau mantan menantunya itu tidak memenuhi janjinya.

Namjoon terdiam, ia berkedip sekali, dua kali, sampai pria paruh baya dihadapannya kembali bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sakit 'kan, 'nak Namjoon?" Namjoon masih belum bisa menelaah apa yang terjadi kini, ia hanya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, menjaga sikapnya seformal mungkin dan menahan buncahan emosi yang terus ia pendam selama ini, karena ayah dari orang yang dicintainya kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku-" Kata-kata yang hendak Namjoon ucapkan tertahan oleh kegugupan yang ia rasakan, "aku tidak sakit." Suaranya terdengar semakin pelan, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan alasan dibalik datangnya pria yang sama sekali tak ia sangka kehadiranny, di apartemen pribadi miliknya sendiri.

"Wajahmu pucat, apa kau makan dengan benar?" Layaknya seorang ayah baginya, Namjoon dibuat terpana oleh tanya yang baru saja disampaikan oleh ayah Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, berinisiatif untuk segera pergi, saat ia sadar bahwa, Namjoon tak memiliki sesuatu untuk disuguhkan pada tamunya, "A-aku akan ke minimarket, permisi."

"Hyung, aku ikut." Jimin mengekorinya, setelah mendapat senyum dan anggukan pelan dari pria paruh baya yang bertamu di apartemen Namjoon, mereka berdua segera melangkah keluar dan pergi mencari sesuatu untuk dihidangkan, sekalian memberikan ruang pada Namjoon dan ayah Seokjin.

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini." Bisik sang mantan ayah mertua, membuat Namjoon menatap dalam padanya, karena begitu banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan dan sampaikan, namun tak satu 'pun kata yang sanggup ia keluarkan dari bibirnya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya, satu tanya yang sejak tadi bersarang dalam benarnya, berhasil keluar dari bibirnya yang mulai bergetar, "Apa tujuan anda sebenarnya?"

"Menanyakan kabar, dan memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja." Jawab ayah Seokjin, seraya berdiri dari duduknya, layaknya bersiap untuk segera pergi.

Namjoon ingin menahannya lebih lama, ia yang semula termangu dengan lidahnya yang kelu, memaksakan diri untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan... Seokjin hyung?"

"Ia baik-baik saja." Entah mengapa Namjoon merasa begitu lega, ada beban yang terangkat perlahan dari bahunya ketika mendengar bahwa Seokjin baik-baik saja. "Namjoon, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu." Namjoon sangat ingin bertanya lebih banyak mengenai Seokjin-nya, namun melihat tatapan sayu mantan ayah mertua, serta senyum sedih yang terpatri di wajahnya yang kian menua, membuat Namjoon sadar, bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. "Maaf, Namjoon." Ucapan maaf yang keluar dari bibir pria paruh baya di hadapannya, membuat Namjoon kian menyadari akan dalamnya jurang pemisah anatara dirinya dengan Seokjin.

"Ayah yang buruk sepertiku, sudah tak bisa berbuat banyak." Ucapnya, dan Namjoon tak mengatakan sepatah kata 'pun padanya, sampai ia pergi meninggalkan mantan menantunya sendirian di sana.

Dalam kesendiriannya, Namjoon memejamkan mata, ia lelah namun tak ingin menyerah, "Jin hyung..." gumamnya diantara nafas yang mendayu pelan. Kemudian ia mengingat kotak berisi pie apel yang ayah Seokjin berikan. Namjoon meletakannya di atas meja dapurnya, dan belum membukanya.

Sambil melangkah dengan lunglai ke arah dapurnya, Namjoon memikirkan betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok Seokjin disisinya, melihat dapurnya sendiri membuatnya membayangkan, betapa menyenangkan jika Seokjin bersamanya, memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua disini.

Perlahan, Namjoon membuka pita berwarna biru yang membungkus kotak yang warnanya mengingatkan Namjoon pada _sweater_ pink yang sering Seokjin kenakan. Tercium aroma _cinnamon_ saat kotak itu terbuka, lima buah pie berukuran kecil, dengan pinggirannya yang sedikit hancur, namun masih menarik untuk dilihat seolah menyapanya. Sekali menatapnya, Namjoon tahu siapa yang membuatnya.

'Umumnya pie hanya akan bertahan dua hari, tapi menyimpannya di dalam kulkas selama satu jam sebelum dipanggang akan membuatnya lebih tahan lama.' Namjoon ingat, Seokjin pernah mengatakan demikian saat mereka membuat pie apel bersama. Pie yang kini ada ditangannya, adalah buatan Seokjin.

Tanpa sadar setetes air keluar dari pelupuk mata kiri Namjoon, dan tetesan itu membasahi permukaan sebuah kertas putih, yang ditulis dengan tinta biru.

 _'Po_ _ur ton bonheur'_

Yang berarti, untuk kebahagiaanmu...

 _mamoru._

Seokjin menggunakan kaus yang ia kenakan, untuk menggantikan keranjang buah dan mengumpulkan buah anggur yang ia petik sendiri disana. Sambil mengunyah anggur yang telah ia kupas kulitnya yang berwarna merah _ruby_ , ia berbicara lewat telepon dengan Jungkook yang sedang pergi berbelanja, _'Tidak ada yang kau perlukan lagi?'_

"Aku hanya membutuhkan saffron, itu saja." Jawabnya sambil kembali memilih buah anggur, sebelum para pemetik memanennya esok hari untuk memeras buah masam dan manis itu menjadi _wine._

Jungkook terdengar kewalahan, ia baru saja bilang kalau dirinya terjebak diantara keramaian saat hendak mencari toko yang menjual rempah di pasar pagi yang ia kunjungi, _'Ok, tunggu aku, disini lebih banyak toko yang menjual_ _saus dari pada rempah.'_

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Jungkook-ah." Tawa Seokjin terdengar riang, awalnya ia hanya menyuruh Jungkook untuk membeli telur, tetap ia sudah bosan karena menu sarapan mereka selalu sama selama mereka berdua tinggal disini, untuk itu Seokjin menyuruhnya untuk mencari rempah sebagai bumbu pelengkap untuk menu makan malam mereka.

Jungkook tak menjawab, ia nampak sedang menawar dengan bahasa Prancis seadanya, kemudian kembali bicara pada Seokjin setelah akhirnya ia mendapatkan roti _bagel_ dengan harga yang murah, _'Sayang sekali kau tidak bersamaku sekarang, banyak sekali roti dan keju berukuran besar.'_

"Kalau begitu, bawakan semua untukku." Canda Seokjin, ia berhenti memetik dan memakan anggurnya karena kausnya telah penuh, dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar kebun.

Jungkook tampak tertawa, _'Imbalannya?'_

"Aku akan membuatkan cream brulle untuk dessert saat makan malam nanti." Mudah bagi Seokjin untuk membuat adiknya menurut, hanya dengan menawarkan makanan penutup kesukaannya, ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

 _'Ok, hyung.'_ Dengan sigap, Jungkook menjawab. Dan sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya, ia berkata, _'Je t'aime.'_ Walau keramaian menyamarkan suara Jungkook, namun Seokjin masih bisa mendengarnya, dan ia tersenyum lembut dibuatnya.

" _Na do saranghae._ " Balas Seokjin, sebelum sambungan telepon terputus, dan helaan nafas lembut mengalun dari bibir ranumnya.

Seokjin menengadah, menatap langit musim panas yang begitu biru, dan awan tipis berarak diatas kepalanya. Sebuah gumpalan putih di langit yang membentuk sosok ikan paus mengingatkannya pada kisah 'Paus yang kesepian', dalam hati ia berharap agar ia bisa menitipkan salam untuk seseorang di belahan Bumi lainnya pada awan yang bergerak sendiri itu.

"Kim Seokjin." Saat ia berniat kembali ke rumah, seseorang memanggilnya, suara seorang pria dewasa yang mungkin seusianya.

"Uh, ya? Siapa?" Seokjin menoleh, menatap sosok asing yang tadinya berdiri di belakangnya, ia yang semula terkejut, kian terperangah saat orang asing itu membuka topi dan maskernya. Seorang pria yang ia yakini adalah orang Korea, dan pria itu nampak mengenalnya karena ia tahu namanya. Seokjin merasa kalau ia pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, tapi ia tak mampu mengingatnya.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Maaf telat :" saya memang lagi sibuk banget cari nafkah buat modal nikah(?). Chapter ini aja saya ketiknya ngebut, di dalam KRL juga jadi... Dan saat ngetik bagian ayah Seokjin, saya membayangkan diri sendiri saat saya memandang anak saya nanti...

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang telah mengapresiasi author underrated seperti saya :" terharu banget, sumpah~ Mungkin juga beberapa chapter lagi fanficion ini akan selesai~

 ** _massive thanks to_** :

 **loveiscurl**

Lalernya NamJin *mewek* Yeay~ dipuji sunbae uwu Tah Namjoon udah tahu, dia icemosi bruh~ tapi ditutupin soalnya ada Lil Mew Mew sama Dimminie jadi emoh marah-marah hehehe Sunbae beneran ga bisa baca angst with sad end? Yaah sayang sekali... :"( terus kalo menurut sunbae, apa karakter Namjoon disini lumayan bikin geregetan? Ngeselin kah? Perjuangan TaeKook akan aku deskripsiin nanti, karena aku punya ending sendiri buat mereka, terima kasih banyak atas masukannya yang membangun sekali, sunbaenim jjang!! Saya udah inbox ya~ *wink* call me uwu

 **AngAng13**

Semua tentang Sowon perlahan saya bongkar hehehe Joon punya caranya sendiri buat 'membalas' semua perbuatan Sowon. Jk juga udah mulai berhasil tuh buat dapetin Jin lagi, tapi tidak semudah itu buat mereka bahagia hahahah *ikut ketawa jahat* Borahae banget sama kamu, saya selalu seneng baca review dari kamu, kaya ada kupu-kupu di dalem perut uwu

 **Re.rest07**

Terima kasih sudah membaca! I purple you uwu

 **Orion'sky**

Jangaannnn~ tenggelam saja di hati saya, niscaya saya akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia owo hahaha tenang, ini happy ending kok, eh ga tau juga ding

 **pjsdheashells**

selamat meluncur ke wattpad~ sampai bertemu disana uwu

 **masgojexganteng**

yeeeesss!! kookjin enthusiast bertemu xD okeh siap! segera mengetik ff kookjin, bdsm, angst, mcd, psycopath kook, and sugar baby jin muahahahahaha


	22. part 22 : a selfish wishes

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) KookJin and SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part twenty-two : a selfish wishes_

Dengan sengaja, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin meninggalkan Namjoon dan Sowon duduk berdua di kursi taman. Mereka menyerahkan segala keputusan pada Namjoon, dan memilih untuk bungkam dengan hati yang bergelut, ingin menghakimi namun mereka tak kuasa melakukannya.

Seraya bersandar pada mobil Hoseok, Jimin memandang dari kejauhan. Hatinya keruh akan rasa kecewa, Sowon telah melakukan banyak hal yang membuatnya tak mampu memandang wanita yang telah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil itu sama. Ia tak mengenalnya. Dan ia juga tak menyangka bahwa Sowon akan melakukan segala cara, dan menghancurkan hidup Namjoon demi keinginannya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi terlalu malas untuk memandang Namjoon dan Sowon yang duduk berjauhan di seberang sana. Ia memilih untuk menyibukan diri dengan _handphone_ -nya, dan berbalas pesan dengan rekan kerjanya di studio. Perhatiannya teralihkan, dan Yoongi bersyukur karenanya.

Di sebelahnya, Hoseok dengan setia merangkul bahunya, dan sesekali menghela nafas kemudian menatap kebelakang. Alisnya bertaut kala Sowon mulai terisak, namun ia tak mampu berbuat banyak. Sowon telah membohonginya dan memanfaatkannya, untuk 'menghancurkan' hidup sahabatnya.

Di kursi taman, sore itu, Namjoon telah mendengarkannya, setiap kata yang Sowon ucapkan padanya seolah mengoyak jiwa, dan menghancurkan tiap kepingan raganya. Tangis serta isakan wanita di sebelahnya tidak membuat Namjoon goyah akan pendiriannya, ia telah mengetahui segalanya, dan Sowon juga telah menjabarkan penjelasannya melalui sudut pandangnya sendiri.

Sowon memohon maaf darinya, dan Namjoon memberikannya, "Aku memaafkanmu." Walau demikian, ia tahu bahwa segala harap dan pintanya telah pupus ketika melihat wajah pria yang dicintainya. Tiada senyum, pandangan penuh kasih, terlebih sentuhan hangat atau kata-kata yang teruntai demi menenangkannya.

Amarah disertai kekecewaan yang mendalam tersembunyi dalam pantulan iris kelabu Namjoon. "Tapi aku tak bisa memandangmu lagi sebagai sahabatku." Dunia bagai berhenti berputar bagi Sowon saat Namjoon mengatakannya, air mata kian deras mengalir, dan tubuhnya seolah lunglai, bersiap menghantam tanah.

"Oppa.." Hanya satu panggilan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Sowon, ia kehabisan kata-kata, seluruh sendi pada tubuhnya kelu dan tak mampu ia gerakan dengan benar, "Tidak ada 'kah kesempatan kedua untukku?" Pintanya kembali, seraya berharap dalam hati agar Namjoon memandang wajahnya, tanpa senyum juga tak apa, asal pria di sampingnya segera menatap matanya dan melihat betapa mengibanya ia.

Tanpa bersuara, Namjoon hanya menunduk, meremas kain di lututnya, kemudian berbisik, "Tak ada lagi yang dapat kulakukan untukmu, kembali 'lah, dan hidup 'lah dengan benar, Sowon-ah." Dari untaian kata yang Namjoon ucapkan, Sowon tersadar bahwa kini, ia kehilangan apa yang hendak ia capai dan impikan. Mungkin kali ini, Namjoon benar-benar tidak akan memberinya kesempatan.

Isakan Sowon mulai mereda, mungkin ia telah menerima kekalahannya. Namjoon memutuskan untuk membahas apa yang ingin ia dengar, sebelum akhirnya wanita disampingnya berniat untuk menyerah dan pergi, "Namun sebelum kau pergi, ada yang benar-benar harus aku tanyakan." Namjoon menatap wajah Sowon yang mendongak padanya, dengan tatapan yang terkesan dingin, walau tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya sendiri, "Dimana Jin Hyosang?"

Entah dari mana Namjoon mengetahui 'sesuatu' tentang Jin Hyosang, jantung Sowon terasa akan berhenti saat mendengar nama sepupunya keluar dari bibir Namjoon. Seraya menyentuh pelan perutnya sendiri, Sowon berkata dengan suara seraknya, "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia berada di Busan dan pergi entah kemana."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar terlibat?" Walau terdengar acak, tapi Sowon mengerti maksud Namjoon. Pria di sampingnya itu menduga, bahwa dirinya terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan yang dilakukan Hyosang.

Kebimbangan memenuhi relung jiwa Sowon, bagai diambang keputus-asaan. Sampai akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri dan menyampaikan kebohongan, "Aku hanya mengetahui sebagian dari rencananya." Bibir merah Sowon hampir bengkak saat ia menggigitnya dengan gugup, mana mungkin ia berkata jujur dan mengatakan bahwa ia sepenuhnya mendukung rencana pembunuhan yang sepupunya sendiri lakukan.

"Apa kau yang membantunya untuk masuk ke Kim Tech., dan membuat surat rekomendasi agar Hyosang menjadi sekertaris Jungkook?" Kedua pupil bola mata indahnya melebar saat Namjoon berkata demikian, layaknya terhempas diantara dinding yang tak memiliki jalan keluar, Sowon tidak dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk menyelamatkan diri lagi.

Namjoon menatap marah padanya, dan Sowon hanya mampu membisikan namanya, ia memohon, "Oppa.."

"Kumohon jangan mengiba padaku dengan memanggil namaku," Namjoon telah mengetahui jawabannya, ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, tak kuasa menahan emosinya, walau demikian, ia masih mampu untuk bertahan di antara amarah dan kekecewaannya pada wanita yang dahulu ia anggap sahabat dan adik perempuannya sendiri, "kau telah 'membantu' Hyosang, dan memperdaya Jungkook, serta membuat rencananya untuk membunuh Jin hyung hampir terlaksana." Di kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya, Namjoon meninggikan suaranya, ia hampir lupa bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita.

"Namjoon hyung?" Jimin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan, segera menghampiri mereka berdua saat melihat gelagat Namjoon, yang hampir tak mampu mengendalikan buncahan emosinya.

Yoongi dan Hoseok menyusul di belakangnya, "Namjoon?" panggil Hoseok pada Namjoon, yang kini berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya, pandangannya beralih pada wanita yang tak bergeming dari posisinya, tangisnya memang telah sirna, dan ekspresi terkejut menggantikannya.

Detik itu Sowon telah mencapai titik terendah dalam hidupnya, ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak mampu kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki apa yang telah ia perbuat. Namjoon tak akan memandangnya sama. Ia telah kehilangan pria yang dicintainya, saat akhirnya mereka tahu rencananya.

Sowon pikir, kata 'maaf' tidak 'lah cukup untuk memperbaikinya, ia kehabisan kata-kata, hingga suara Hoseok terdengar olehnya, "Sowon, kami telah mengetahui semuanya, kami tidak akan menghakimi mu terlebih saat kau sedang mengandung, tolong, kali ini berkerja-sama ' _lah_ dengan kami untuk menangkap Hyosang, serta bantu ' _lah_ Namjoon membersihkan namanya."

"Aku.." Suara Sowon kembali tercekat, sebelumnya ia telah mendapat maaf dari Namjoon atas apa yang ia perbuat padanya, tapi akan sulit rasanya, untuk kembali mendapat maaf dari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Seokjin, orang yang dicintai Namjoon, yang sebelumnya berusaha ia singkirkan.

"Demi persahabatan kita yang telah kau lukai, lakukan 'lah ini untuk menebusnya, dan maafmu akan kami terima." Yoongi berucap, menambahkan apa yang sebelumnya Hoseok sampaikan.

Seberapa buruknya perbuatan Sowon terhadap masing-masing dari mereka, terutama Namjoon, tak ada niat dalam benak mereka untuk menghakimi Sowon dan langsung memenjarakannya. Bagaimana 'pun mereka adalah sahabat, walau akhirnya, Sowon sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mencederai hubungan mereka, "Kami tahu semua ini terlalu berat bagimu, bibi mu sedang dalam penerbangannya ke sini, ia yang akan mendampingimu."

"...Bibi ku?" Sowon mendongak, tak menatap langsung pada sepasang mata milik Namjoon atau sahabatnya yang lain. Rasa gugupnya bertambah, dan untuk menguranginya, ia bangkit berdiri, mengimbangi mereka.

"Aku yang memanggilnya." Namjoon membuka suara, ia sadar betul dengan apa yang hendak dilakukannya, ia tidak akan melaporkan Sowon pada ayahnya, terlebih pada polisi. Terlepas dari apa yang dilakukannya, Namjoon berusaha untuk _mengerti_ , dan 'menyelamatkan' Sowon dari belenggu serta amarah ayahnya sendiri, yang tentu pernah Namjoon saksikan di masa lalu. "Setelah semua ini selesai, kau akan pulang dengannya."

Kata-kata yang Namjoon ucapkan untuknya, menjadi _final_ bagi Sowon. Tak akan ada jalan baginya untuk kembali, namun pilihan tetap masih tersedia untuknya, ia masih bisa menjalani hidupnya bersama bayinya, serta orang-orang yang masih mencintainya dan mau menerimanya kembali, walau tanpa Namjoon disisinya, lagi.

 _mamoru._

Seokjin berusaha berpikir positif dan tenang saat pria di hadapannya mulai mendekat padanya, terlebih saat orang asing yang kini melangkah mendekatinya itu mengeluarkan sebilah belati tajam tanpa alas atau pengaman yang membungkusnya.

Diantara gesekan dedaunan akibat hembusan angin, suara pria yang menatap tajam padanya terdengar serak sekaligus lirih, "Hak perusahaan itu seharusnya jatuh ke tangan keluargaku."

"Huh?" Seokjin mundur satu langkah, ia berusaha menjauhkan dugaan bahwa belati dalam genggaman pria yang tak dikenalinya itu akan dihunuskan padanya, dan melukainya dalam sekejap. Ia terlalu sibuk menduga kengerian yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya, Seokjin tak mampu menelaah kata-kata yang diucapkan pria asing itu. Dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang, ia berucap, "Maaf, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Ayahku membangunnya dari nol, dan ayahmu merebut segalanya, ia membuatku kehilangan apa yang seharusnya jadi miliku, dan aku akan menuntut balas atas semua itu," Seokjin ingin segera kabur, ia berniat mundur dan berlari menjauhinya, namun ia juga ingin mendengar seruan dari kata-kata yang semula tak mampu ia bayangkan. Sampai akhirnya, gerakan yang tak dapat Seokjin duga disertai seruan memekakan telinga menghantamnya begitu saja, dan membuatnya siaga, "aku akan menghabisimu Kim Seokjin!"

"Ap-!" Seokjin menjauh dari hunusan belati tajam yang semula mengarah ke wajahnya, ia mengelak dan menabrak dahan anggur. Tubuhnya terhempas cukup keras. Seokjin dapat merasakan rasa perih yang menjalar di tengkuknya, nampaknya ia terluka.

Tak dapat mengelak terlalu lama, nafas Seokjin memburu saat pria asing itu mendekat ke arahnya seraya membawa belati ditanganya kembali untuk melukai Seokjin. Berlari, menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri, yang terbesit begitu saja dalam benak Seokjin. Sialnya, ia tak mampu melakukannya, karena batang pohon anggur melilit pergelangan kaki kirinya.

Satu ayunan cepat, maka belati itu akan menancap di bahunya.

"Hei!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pukulan yang cukup nyaring, membuat Seokjin seketika tersadar, bahwa benda tanjam itu tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Kedua mata Seokjin membelalak, seorang pria yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menyelamatkannya saat itu, datang dengan membawa balok kayu sepanjang lengannya, ia menggunakannya untuk menghentikan gerakan pria yang mencoba membunuh Seokjin, yang kini tersungkur di dekat kaki korbannya. Sebuah bisikan lirih keluar dari bibirnya, bersamaan dengan nafas yang tersengal, Seokjin memanggil namanya, Tae..hyung?"

Nampaknya pukulan yang Taehyung layangkan belum cukup untuk membuat pria pembunuh itu jatuh pingsan, ia segera bangkit berdiri, dan kembali menghunuskan belati, tetapi kali ini, benda itu tertuju pada seseorang yang tak pernah ia harapkan kedatangannya, "Sial!!"

"Taehyung-ah!" Jerit Seokjin saat ia melihat langsung aliran darah keluar dari telapak tangan Taehyung, yang menggenggam ujung belati dengan kedua tangannya, untuk menahan benda itu menusuk perutnya.

"Tertangkap kau, Jin Hyosang." Desis Taehyung. Peluh mulai menggenang di pelipisnya, ia nampak dengan jelas sedang menahan sakit, namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan yang terpatri pada wajah pucatnya.

Sebelum Hyosang kembali bergerak, sebuah seruan terdengar, "Ce sont eux!" (Itu mereka!) Seorang pelayan wanita nampak menujuk ke arah mereka, bersama dengannya, barisan polisi bersenjata lengkap datang dan meledakan timah panas tepat ke arah Hyosang, yang akhirnya jatuh tersungkur saat peluru berhasil bersarang di kakinya.

Setelahnya, riuh redam suara-suara asing mendengung di telinga Seokjin, polisi dan pelayan yang berkerja di rumahnya segera membawanya dan Taehyung kembali ke rumah. Polisi bersiap mendengarkan keterangan dan kesaksian darinya, namun ia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk segera menghampiri Taehyung di dalam ruang rawat inap, yang khusus disediakan untuk pemulihan Seokjin saat ia pertama kali datang dan tinggal disini.

Beruntungnya Seokjin tak mengalami luka parah, atau _shock_ yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, seperti saat kebakaran yang belum lama ini berlangsung. Saat ini seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-" Saat sampai di kamar tempat Taehyung diobati, Seokjin segera menghampirinya dan berlutut, nampak sahabatnya tengah terduduk seraya menahan sakit. Dengan suara yang tercekat, ia bertanya, "Taehyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu tidak, tanganku berdarah." Taehyung menjawabnya dengan jujur, walau demikian, ia menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum dan melantutkan tawa lembutnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Taehyung..." Ingin rasanya Seokjin membawa tubuh Taehyung kedalam pelukannya, namun ia tak dapat melakukannya, karena Dokter pribadinya kini sedang melakukan pertolongan pertama pada luka yang dialami sahabatnya, "Dokter Yoh, apa lukanya dalam?"

"Lukanya tak perlu dijahit, namun harus terus dalam pengawasan." Pria paruh baya itu menjelaskan seraya membebatkan perban pada tangan kiri Taehyung, setelah memberikan rangkaian tindakan medis untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Seokjin mampu bernafas sedikit lega, namun ia terpaksa meninggalkan Taehyung untuk memberikan keterangan lengkap pada polisi. Ia mampu menceritakan segala kronologi dari kejadian nahas yang dialaminya dengan tenang, menandakan bahwa ia tak mengalami luka traumatis. Namun, beberapa ahli medis akan tetap memeriksa kondisinya.

Setelahnya, Seokjin yang baru saja akan kembali ke kamar tempat sahabatnya beristirahat, dikejutkan oleh sesosok pemuda yang datang meneriakkan namanya sambil membawa tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat, "Seokjin hyung!!"

"Ah? Jungkookie, aku baik-baik saja." Seokjin balas memeluknya, tubuhnya hampir limbung saat Jungkook hampir menimpa tubuhnya.

Tanpa menanggapi kata-kata Seokjin, Jungkook kian mengeratkan pelukannya, dan isakan kecil terdengar saat bahunya terguncang pelan, "Hei, hei sudah." Usapan pelan yang Seokjin berikan pada kepala Jungkook tak menghentikan tangisannya, ia yang selalu bersikap dewasa dan ketus, kini terlihat seperti adik kecil dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"Aku gagal lagi..." Bisik Jungkook disela isakannya yang teredam dalam bahu Seokjin. Kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping pria dalam rengkuhannya kian mengencang, disela isakan dan nafas tercekatnya. "Aku gagal melindungimu lagi.." Jungkook tahu, Seokjin tak akan pernah menyalahkannya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi hampir merenggut nyawanya, tapi ia menyesal bahwa lagi-lagi, dirinya tak ada disisi Seokjin untuk melindunginya.

Walau Jin Hyosang sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat yang seharusnya, yaitu penjara, tetapi Jungkook berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membuat pria itu dihukum dengan berat, karena pria itu telah memperdayainya, dan hampir membunuh Seokjin sebanyak dua kali. Kemarahan Jungkook memuncak, giginya bergemelatuk dan pelukannya makin menguat, membuat Seokjin sedikit sesak. "Uh... Jungkook."

"Aku akan membuatnya menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat." Gumam Jungkook.

Menyadari bahwa emosi adiknya kian memuncak, Seokjin menanggapinya dengan candaan, "Hei, Jungkookie, sebagai seorang hyung, harusnya aku yang melindungimu." Tanpa ia sadari, kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya membuat Jungkook mendongak dan membuat raut wajah, yang menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook tak terima dengan ucapannya.

"Kau bukan hyung-ku..." Desis Jungkook seraya membawa tubuh Seokjin mundur, hingga punggungnya bersandar pada dinding. Di lorong itu memang tak ada orang yang terlihat berlalu-lalang, tetapi Seokjin masih tak nyaman dengan keintiman yang Jungkook ciptakan.

Ia hanya bergerak pasif saat bibir ranum Jungkook menyentuh bibirnya yang bergetar, dan saat lidah hangat nan lembut milik pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mulai bergerak di dalam mulutnya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Jungkook-ah.."

"Seokjin, kau terluka." Bisik Jungkook sambil membelai lembut tengkuk leher Seokjin.

Gelengan pelan Seokjin berikan, sebagai reaksi dan penjelasan singkat bahwa ia baik-baik saja, "Hanya goresan kecil, tidak seberapa dengan luka yang Taehyung alami."

"... Taehyung disini?" Sebuah nama yang terucap dari bibir Seokjin membuat Jungkook tercengang, tak pernah ia membayangkan kehadiran Taehyung disini, di rumah mereka, di Paris. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya paling tidak bisa membaca _gerakan_ Taehyung, ia tak dapat menduga segala tindakannya. Seperti dahulu, butuh waktu baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ternyata Kim Taehyung menyimpan perasaan padanya, dan terus 'menggodanya' untuk mendapat perhatian darinya dengan mendekati Seokjin.

"Ya, ia yang menyelamatkanku." Jelas Seokjin, namun nampaknya, Jungkook masih berusaha untuk menelaah sebuah fakta bahwa Taehyung kini berada disana. "Kau.. tidak mengundangnya kemari?" Tanya yang terlontar dari bibir Seokjin menyadarkannya, Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai bergerak dengan gugup.

"Aku.."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahu alamat rumah ini kepada siapa ' _pun_." Jelas Jungkook. Memang ia tak pernah, dan tak memiliki niat untuk memberitahu pada orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan di Seoul, kecuali orang tua mereka. Soobin saja, sebagai orang terpercaya Jungkook saat ini, tidak pernah ia berikan kejelasan mengenai lokasinya di Paris.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Seokjin, kedua alisnya bertaut.

Tidak ingin Seokjin salah paham, Jungkook segera memberikannya penjelasan, "Aku melakukannya demi melindungimu, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, kau menjadi incaran pembunuh, bahkan di hari itu, saat kebarakan terjadi di gudang."

"Aku mengerti.." Seokjin tidak terlalu terkejut saat Jungkook mengatakan bahwa kebakaran beberapa saat yang lalu juga adalah percobaan pembunuhan untuknya, ia sendiri tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu, dan mungkin, selama pemulihannya ayahnya dan Jungkook telah melakukan banyak penyelidikan bersama pihak kepolisian saat itu.

Pembunuhan yang mengarah padanya memang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar sejak tadi, tetapi Seokjin menahan diri untuk bertanya langsung pada ayahnya nanti. Walau tak menimbulkan trauma, tapi kata-kata Hyosang tentang ayah mereka membuat Seokjin penasaran, dan ia yakin Jungkook juga belum tahu sepenuhnya tentang hal itu.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Seokjin tak mampu menerima sepenuhnya alasan Jungkook, untuk tidak memberitahukan dengan jelas keberadaan mereka pada sahabatnya, "Tapi Taehyung sahabatku, apa kau pikir ia akan mengancam nyawaku juga?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Jungkook menjawabnya dengan bisikan lembut, dan tatapannya yang dalam, ia menbawa jemari Seokjin untuk bertaut dengan miliknya.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku Jungkook-ah." Seokjin menanghapi kata-katanya, seraya balas menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

Disela senyumnya yang tersungging manis, Jungkook teringat bahwa Taehyung disana dan ia sedang terluka. Seketika, lengkungan indah di bibirnya perlahan sirna, "Tadi kau bilang, Taehyung terluka?"

 _mamoru._

Satu ketukan pada pintu mahoni itu, dan senyum sumringah Taehyung terlihat saat Seokjin membukanya. Jungkook turut masuk mendampinginya, dan entah mengapa hatinya seolah memberat saat melihat perban di kedua tangan Taehyung.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Seokjin menyapanya dengan tanya, dilihat dari wajah Taehyung yang cerah, dan pipinya yang kian merona menandakan bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja.

Taehyung menggeleng, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berkata, "Belum, lihat sendiri kedua tanganku yang dibebat perban sampai aku tak bisa menyentuh apa 'pun." Sesaat setelah berkata demikian, seorang pelayan datang membawakan nampan berisi sup dan roti untuknya, namun tetap saja, ia tak dapat memakannya sendiri, "Hyung, suapi aku.."

Sebelum Seokjin menjawab pintanya, Jungkook segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan berkata, "Tidak, aku saja yang menyuapinya."

"Hohoho adik kecil marah." Goda Taehyung, dari ekor matanya ia juga dapat melihat tawa yang Seokjin berusaha tahan. Kebiasaan lamanya, memang sulit untuk ia padamkan.

Jungkook tak bergeming, ia mengambil kursi untuknya duduk di dekat ranjang tempat Taehyung berbaring. Senyumnya mengembang manis, kala ia berkata, "Mau kugosokan sup panas ini ke wajah tampanmu, hm?"

Dan diam-diam, Seokjin meninggalkan mereka, untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin telah menunggu kabar darinya langsung sejak tadi.

"Kau baru saja memanggilku tampan, Jungkookie." Tawa kecil mengalun riang diantara senyum Taehyung yang kian mengembang, ia bersiap menerima segala bentuk 'protes' dan sanggahan dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

Tanpa di duga olehnya, Jungkook berucap dengan suaranya yang lirih, "Terima kasih."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Seokjin hyung.." Lanjutnya, disertai dengan senyum lembut diantara kesedihan yang masih terpatri di wajahnya walau tipis. Taehyung membalas kata-katanya dengan anggukan pelan.

Taehyung ingat, bahwa ia datang dengan tujuan, dan beruntungnya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di gerbang rumah, ia melihat seorang pria mencurigakan, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuntutinya setelah menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk menghubungi polisi.

Jika Namjoon sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sowon di Korea, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menyusul ke Paris dan menyelesaikan 'sisa' dari tugasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa kesini?" Pertanyaan yang Jungkook ajukan, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Aku memintanya pada ayahmu, dan ia langsung memberikannya." Jawab Taehyung, seraya menerima satu suapan pertama dari sup hangat yang telah Jungkook netralkan temperaturnya.

Nampak jelas raut tanya yang terpatri dari wajah tampan Jungkook, saat ia mendengar jawaban Taehyung, "Ayah?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, ia mendambahkan, "Ya, setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa Namjoon tidak bersalah."

"Kim Namjoon?" Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Jungkook menyebut nama mantan kakak iparnya.

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, perlahan ia menjelaskan, "Jungkook, Kim Namjoon tidak pernah beselingkuh, ia dijebak oleh sahabat wanitanya, Kim Sowon." Gerakan tangan Jungkook terhenti, dan saat itu juga, Taehyung mengatakan segalanya, semua kebohongan, pengkianatan, serta sandiwara yang tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, satu-persatu terkuak dan terpampang nyata. Perasaan Jungkook dibuat campur aduk olehnya, ia tak mampu mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini.

Sampai Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook masih terpaku dalam kesunyian semu yang ia ciptakan, karena memang dirinya tak mampu menguntai kata setelah mendengarkan segalanya.

"Semua tergantung padamu, Jungkook." Taehyung memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Seokjin, bukan berarti ia membiarkan segala kebohongan membelenggu hidup sahabatnya ke depan. Dan bukan berarti ia berpihak pada salah satunya, tidak pada Namjoon, dan tidak pada Jungkook.

Karena menurutnya semua sudah terlanjur, kini Seokjin menjadi milik Jungkook, dan tergantung padanya untuk melepaskan Seokjin setelah tahu kalau ternyata Namjoon tak pernah melukainya, atau ia akan menutup mata, dan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Jungkook telah dewasa, ia mampu berpikir matang dan kedepan untuk menentukan yang terbaik bagi masa depannya sendiri, bersama atau tanpa Seokjin.

 ** _to be continued_**

maaf telat lagi duh :" saya cuma punya waktu satu hari buat ngetik karena kerjaan saya mulai banyak menyita perhatian saya *deep bow" Chapter ini aneh ga sih? Cara saya 'menyinkirkan' antagonisnya greget ga sih? Atau malah kurang dan 'ga ngena'? :"

Selangah lagi menuju Ending~ Hyosang tersingkir dan Sowon akan segera menyusulnya, tinggal Jungkook yang udah tahu semuanya, mau mempertahankan hubungannya sama Seokjin, atau ngerelain Seokjin sama Namjoon? uwu

Disini ada yang main twitter, saya baru buat akun khusus BTS dan ARMYs, silahkan follow @tan_fuma. Dulu saya ngidol pake main acc, tapi akun saya itu mulai ga nyaman karena banyak saudara, non ARMYs, dan temen kerja ngumpul disitu huhuhu jadi saya buat akun khusus~

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **loveiscurl**

Serius ga ada inbox? Saya udah kirim dari tiga minggu lalu padahal TT yaudah kita mutualan di twitter aja yuk~ WOAH! Sasuga Sunbae... detail banget, saya sampe baca berkali-kali deskripsinya tetang Namjoon, seme, cerita saya, dan penyampaian saya sama karakternya... WOAH ga bisa berhenti bilang WOAH serius! Saya ga nyanka kalau ada seorang author senior yang akan memperhatikan tulisan saya, bener-bener bikin terharu! Saya sadar betul banyak author hebat yang baca dan review cerita saya, disini atau di wattpad, tapi saya belum bisa balas apresiasi mereka dengan membaca dan turut memberi komentar dari sudut pandang saya, keseharian saya yang kerja ga ketemu matahari, si pejuang subuh kereta listrik, cuma bisa bikin saya baca satu chapter selama seminggu, dan saya sedang baca karyanya Madd4the24 di ao3 (kok jadi curhat? Maaf, maaf) Tapi saya udah siapin pengganti ff ini, dan sepertinya tidak sad end, tergantung sih, saya suka berubah pikiran di akhir cerita kaya werewolf au punya saya, harusnya sad end, malah saya bikin happy end *misuh-misuh*

 **minshootinguard**

Terima kasih sudah review tiga chapter berturut-turut TT saya pengen peluk jadinya :" heee? ngga itu cuma bercanda, saya belum mau nikah, calonnya aja ga ada hahaha mau jadi calon saya ga? #ngaco ehe~ kalau boleh tahu, Min-nim vote tim mana nih? Hahaha

 **AngAng13**

minta kacang gorengnya* yah begitulah, sowon akhirnya kalah zheyeng~ hayooo pilih mana JinKook, NamJin, JimJin, YoonJin, 2Seok, TaeJin atau FuJin? FuJin aja ya, saya janji bakal jadi seme yang baik buat Jinnie, dan kasih susu coklat tiap hari *dikeroyok* Iyep, itu Hyosang jeng jeng jeng~

 ** _BORAHAE_**


	23. part 23 : hello, welcome home

**mamoru.**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) KookJin and SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part twenty-three : hello, welcome home_

Sudah lebih dari 98 hari, sejak Namjoon terakhir kali melihat wajah Sowon, wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu telah pergi ke Amerika bersama bibinya, dan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri disana. Namjoon sengaja menghubugi bibinya, yang saat itu tinggal di Kanada, ia tahu, jika dirinya langsung mengatakan segala keburukan Sowon pada ayahnya, wanita itu tak akan bertahan dari amarah ayahnya sendiri, terlebih ia tengah mengandung anak Samuel.

Hoseok telah menjelaskan padanya, momen saat akhirnya ia dapat membuat Sowon mengakui segala kebohongannya.

 _"Sowon sangat terkejut saat aku tiba di sana, ia berusaha mencari alasan mengapa dirinya bisa berada di Busan, bukan di Amerika, tapi aku segera mengatakan bahwa, aku telah mengetahui 'semuanya'."_

Dari mereka berempat, Hoseok adalah sosok yang paling cocok disebut 'kakak' bagi Sowon. Mungkin orang yang

paling terpukul atas segala kebohongan yang Sowon lakukan ialah Hoseok.

 _"Aku terus mendesaknya, sampai akhirnya ia mau mengakui perbuatannya."_

Di hari yang sama, saat Hoseok mengajak Sowon ke Seoul dengan menggunakan mobilnya, wanita itu mengaku bahwa dirinya tengah hamil, dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menolongnya. Tentu, ia memilih Namjoon, pria yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi Namjoon tahu, bahwa Sowon telah dibutakan oleh cintanya, hingga membuatnya melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Namjoon kembali.

 _"Mungkin itu cara terakhirnya, untuk membuatmu iba dan kembali padannya, Namjoon."_ Yoongi berkata demikian saat itu, dan Jimin menyetujuinya. Namjoon sebenarnya merasa tak tega, tetapi ia juga tak bisa kembali pada Sowon. Lagi pula, ayah biologis dari bayi yang Sowon kandung masih hidup, dan mungkin tengah menanti penjelasan serta maaf darinya.

Sowon menyempatkan diri untuk menghubunginya, sebelum akhirnya ia berangkat ke Amerika, dan ia berkata, _'Oppa, aku akan kembali.'_ Namjoon tahu wanita itu masih mencintainya, dan tak mudah baginya untuk melupakan lelaki yang telah lama mengisi hatinya.

Tetapi Namjoon sudah kehilangan apa yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, berkat cinta Sowon yang membutakan sisi manusiawi dan akal sehatnya. Maka Namjoon menjawabnya, _'Kembali 'lah kapan 'pun kau mau, tapi aku tidak akan ada di tempat yang kau tuju.'_ Setelahnya, Sowon tak menghubunginya lagi, lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Karena Namjoon telah menghapus segala hal yang berkaitan tengangnya.

Ia telah mendengar segalanya dari Jimin, yang saat itu hanya dirinya yang mengantar Sowon sampai bandara. Sowon mengaku pada adiknya, bahwa ia yang membuat Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia mengatakan padanya, bahwa bayi dalam kandungannya adalah anak Namjoon.

Kenyataan itu menyakiti Namjoon, lagi. Sekaligus memberi keyakinan baru dalam dirinya, bahwa kepergian Seokjin akibat terpedaya oleh kebohongan, dan jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia yakin Seokjin-nya akan kembali ke pelukan.

Namun, lubang dalam hati Namjoon masih menganga lebar, beban terberatnya terpaksa ia pikul sendirian. Selama tiga bulan, Namjoon belum menemukan titik terang mengenai keberadaan Seokjin. Walau demikian, Namjoon tak membiarkan beban di bahu, dan luka di hatinya menenggelamkannya dalam pusara keputus-asaan.

Sowon telah pergi, tetapi ia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Seokjin.

Dan kini, sudah tiga bulan lamanya, sejak Namjoon mendengar kabar bahwa Jin Hyosang telah ditangkap atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan, dan pria itu masih ditahan di Paris hingga kini. Taehyung memberinya kabar, entah bagaimana caranya, saat itu ia mengetahui kronologis tertangkapnya Hyosang.

 _"Taehyung bilang, Hyosang telah ditangkap."_ Namjoon, Hoseok dan Yoongi segera menoleh pada Jimin, yang baru saja usai menerima telepon dari Taehyung.

Hoseok segera berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tak percaya, _"Sungguh?"_

 _"Iya, entah bagaimana ia menyusul ke Paris."_ Jimin menjawabnya, suaranya bergetar.

 _"Apa kau bilang?!"_ Namjoon turut berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah mendekati Jimin, dan meremas pelan bahu adik angkatnya. Wajahnya pucat, dan bibirnya bergetar menahan emosi yang membuncah tiba-tiba dalam benaknya. Pikiran Namjoon penuh akan Seokjin kala itu.

 _"Hyung, tenang 'lah. Seokjin hyung baik-baik saja, Hyosang tidak sempat melukainya."_ Tangan kiri Jimin terangkat untuk menyentuh punggung tangan Namjoon di bahunya, namun raut sarat akan kekhawatiran yang terpatri di wajah kakak angkatnya tak juga sirna.

 _"Jadi, Hyosang pergi menemui Seokjin hyung, dan hendak melukainya."_ Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoseok saat ia berbisik. Terdengar helaan nafas frustasi yang keluar dari bibir pria di hadapannya, Namjoon mungkin tahu jika Seokjin baik-baik saja, tetapi apa yang baru saja ia dengar tetap membuatnya hampir hilang kesabaran.

 _"Begitu 'lah yang dikatakan Taehyung."_ Sahut Jimin, seraya membawa kedua tangan Namjoon turun dari bahunya, dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Namjoon berbisik lirih, _"Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Ia meretas sistem jadwal penerbangan yang dipesan ayah Seokjin hyung, untuk turut ikut dalam penerbangan itu dan membuntutinya sampai ke rumah mereka di Paris."_ Jelas Jimin, sesuai dengan penjelasan yang beberapa menit lalu telah ia dengarkan dari Taehyung.

 _"Ia melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?"_ Yoongi berguman, kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada, sambil bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Pandangan Jimin beralih pada pria berkulit pucat yang berdiri tepat di belakang Namjoon, ia mengangguk pelan, _"Ya, dan sekarang ini ia sedang ditahan disana."_

Hyosang layak mendapatkannya, namun entah mengapa Namjoon masih belum puas akan hukuman yang diterima pria pendendam itu. Seokjin hampir terbunuh di tangannya sebanyak dua kali. Tanpa Namjoon kuasa untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya, serta membuat Seokjin terhindar dari apa yang hendak menyakitinya.

Seraya meletakan kedua tangannya di saku _jeans_ yang ia kenakan, Namjoon menyusuri lorong gedung universitas tempat Seokjin menimba ilmu. Walau kecil kemungkinannya, Namjoon masih berharap bahwa Seokjin hadir di salah satu kelas, untuk mengikuti ujian akhir semester.

"Permisi," beruntungnya Namjoon, nampak seorang profesor berpapasan dengannya. Ia membungkuk, menunjukan rasa hormatnya, setelah perhatian profesor muda itu sepenuhnya untuk dirinya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk segera bertanya, "Saya mencari Kim Seokjin, mahasiswa jurusan- _._ "

Tentu, profesor tersebut mengenal Kim Seokjin dengan baik, karena ia menyela ucapannya, "Oh? Seokjin-ssi?" Namjoon tercengang pada awalnya, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Namjoon yakin pria tinggi berpenampilan rapi di hadapannya memiliki jawaban yang ia pinta, "Semester ini, Seokjin-ssi telah beralih ke program kelas online karena menetap di luar negeri."

Namjoon telah menduganya, namun rasa sesak yang memenuhi setiap ruang dalam dadanya tetap dapat ia rasakan. Sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman, ia berkata, "Terima kasih, maaf telah menghambat aktifitas anda, Profesor." Kemudian ia membungkuk lagi, sampai profesor itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Tetapi Namjoon tak berhenti disana. Mengabaikan tiap tatapan yang seolah hendak menghakiminya, Namjoon melangkah menuju ruang dewan ke-mahasiswa-an, setelah menerima konfirmasi bahwa ia diizinkan masuk, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Namjoon segera meminta alamat lengkap Seokjin di Paris.

"Maaf, nak Namjoon. Data pribadi mahasiswa tak dapat kami berikan begitu saja, kecuali ada izin atau keterangan lengkap dari pihak terkait." Namjoon telah mengukir segala kemungkinan dalam benaknya, ia sebenarnya tahu akan peraturan tersebut, namun ia tetap memilih untuk mencoba bertanya. Seokjin pantas diperjuangkan, dengan cara apa saja.

"Terima kasih." Sudah sangat sering seorang Kim Namjoon mengucapkannya, meski ' _pun_ tanpa ada hasil yang ia terima. Tinggal satu kesempatan tersisa, yang telah ia coba untuk kesekian kalinya, pergi ke rumah Seokjin dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hal pertama yang terbesit dalam benak Namjoon, merupakan sesuatu yang paling sulit untuknya capai. Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, Namjoon terus berusaha menghubungi atau mendatangi rumah keluarga Kim, tetapi tak ada satu 'pun orang yang menjawab panggilannya, atau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tak terkecuali di gedung perusahaan Kim Tech. Menapakkan kaki di depan resepsionisnya saja belum sempat. Karena sejak kebakaran itu terjadi, orang tak berkepentingan dengan alasan apa 'pun dilarang masuk, apalagi menemui sang direktur.

Matahari telah meninggi, tepat di atas kepala Namjoon saat ia melangkah keluar dari gedung. Membutuhkan waktu belasan menit untuknya berjalan kaki menuju gedung kampusnya sendiri. Sebelum kembali, Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk membeli minuman kaleng di mesin penjual otomatis yang berada di dekatnya.

Dalam benaknya muncul segala macam pertanyaan dan pernyataan. Yoongi pernah mengatakan padanya, bahwa mungkin saja sudah saatnya ia untuk melepaskan dan merelakan Seokjin, Hoseok bahkan sependapat dengannya. Tapi Namjoon menolaknya, tak pernah terbesit olehnya untuk melepaskan Seokjin begitu saja. Merelakan kepergian Seokjin sama saja dengan meyerahkan hidupnya pada ruang semu tanpa arti dan tujuan.

Namjoon menginginkan Seokjin, dan ia juga membutuhkannya, untuk bernafas, tertawa bahagia, tenang, dan hidup.

Tegunan Namjoon terlepas saat ponsel yang ia letakan di dalam sakunya berdering kencang, "Yoongi hyung?" Belum sempat Namjoon meneguk minumannya, telepon masuk dari Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya, "Ya, hyung?"

 _'Aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi mengenai keluarga Kim.'_

Hampir saja Namjoon mejatuhkan kaleng sodanya saat Yoongi berkata demikian. Tenggorokannya mendadak mengering, membuat suaranya kian serak, "Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

 _'Mereka telah pindah ke Jerman 2 Bulan yang lalu.'_

Cobaan yang dialami Namjoon kian memberat, dan jurang keputus-asaan mencoba mejeratnya semakin dalam. Keadaan memaksanya untuk bersabar, walau jiwanya telah meronta untuk sebuah keadilan, ia harap dirinya segera dibebaskan dan dipertemukan pada cinta dalam hidupnya.

 _mamoru._

Kedua kelopak mata Jungkook mengerjap bersamaan, saat seseorang dalam pelukannya bergerak gelisah dengan nafas yang memburu. "...Jin hyung?" Panggil Jungkook dengan suaranya yang berat. Ruang kamar yang temaram menyapa indera penglihatannya, malam belum usai dan kantuknya belum sepenuhnya hilang, namun Seokjin yang _tertidur_ dalam pelukannya nampak tak sepenuhnya terlelap, "Hyung?" Kesadaran Jungkook kembali sepenuhnya, ia menngguncang lembut bahu Seokjin seraya membisikan namanya hingga berulang kali.

Seokjin membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan iris karamelnya yang membesar, dengan genangan air mata di bawah kelopak matanya. Jungkook mengecup keningnya, seraya berbisik lirih, "Masih bermimpi buruk?" Anggukan pelan Seokjin berikan, sejak kejadian yang menerornya di kebun anggur terjadi, ia tak pernah tidur nyenyak, dan seringkali terbangun di tengah malam atau dini hari. "Mau kubuatkan teh?" Walau Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidur bersamanya, dan menemaninya setiap malam, mimpi buruk yang ia alami selalu datang dan tak dapat hilang dari memorinya yang paling kelam.

"Tidak Jungkook, tetap 'lah disini." Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya, serta membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jungkook. Segala yang ia alami, membuat 'perannya' sebagai seorang kakak _menghilang_ , dan kini ia terus bergantung pada Jungkook. Sesungguhnya, Seokjin benci dengan dirinya yang sekarang, ia tak mampu berbuat banyak dan membiarkan Jungkook mengambil 'kendali' atas hidupnya.

Walau demikian, Seokjin tak memungkiri bahwa ia memang membutuhkan Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam, ia larut dalam tegunannya. Teringat olehnya kata-kata yang Taehyung ucapkan dahulu, bahwa Namjoon tidak bersalah, dan ia telah memisahkan Seokjin dengan Namjoon yang belum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa pada pria dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook tahu, ia sangat sadar bahwa Seokjin mencintai Namjoon, dan juga sebaliknya. Dada Jungkook sesak ketika memikirkannya, dan seketika, ia sangat ingin mengatakan apa yang harus ia katakan sejak dulu, "Hyung, aku tahu ini bukan ' _lah_ saat yang tepat, setelah apa yang terjadi padamu, aku ingin terus berada disampingmu, dan mulai gila saat aku memikirkan bahwa masih tersisa jarak diantara kita..." Ia tahu bahwa Seokjin belum jatuh terlelap sama sekali, karena ia dapat merasakaa ayunan bulu mata Seokjin di dadanya, dan nafas memburu namun lembut yang meyapa kulitnya.

Malam itu Jungkook telah memutuskan, untuk mengatakan apa yang menurutnya harus ia katakan. Meski ' _pun_ Namjoon tidak bersalah atas dugaan perselingkuhan yang sesungguhnya tak pernah dilakukannya, dan terbukti tidak pernah mengkhianati Seokjin, tetapi bagi Jungkook, Namjoon tetap ' _lah_ gagal untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya, serta telah melanggar janjinya. "Biarkan aku terus melindungimu sampai nafas terakhirku."

"Menikah ' _lah_ denganku, Kim Seokjin." Jungkook menetapkan hatinya, ia akan mengikat Seokjin hanya untuknya, dan dengan semestinya, ia akan menjadikan Seokjin miliknya, selamanya.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Jungkook, Seokjin tidak akan langsung menerimanya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Seokjin hanya memanggil pelan namanya, "Jungkook..."

"Aku lelah, Seokjin." Lirih Jungkook, seraya membawa tubuh Seokjin kedalam pelukannya yang kian mengerat. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, ia akhirnya mengatakan apa yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya, "Aku lelah dengan status 'adik' yang tersemat dalam identitasku saat bersamamu. Izinkan aku melangkah lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hidupmu, sebagai suamimu." Bisiknya, tepat di telinga Seokjin.

"Tapi ayah dan ibu-" Seokjin masih memikirkan kegundahan yang bersarang lama dalam memorinya, tentang ayah dan ibu mereka, yang dahulu menentang keras hubungan 'terlarang' yang mereka jalani. Jungkook mengerti kekalutan yang Seokjin rasakan, karena ia juga pernah merasakannya.

Tapi, semua kegundahan itu sudah seharusnya sirna, karena kini, mereka telah mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan sejak awal, "Mereka merestuinya." Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya, untuk melihat reaksi Seokjin. Meski temaram, ia dapat melihat wajah terkejut, dan tatapan tak percaya dari raut tampan cinta pertamanya, "Mereka tak mengatakannya padamu, tapi mereka telah merestui keputusanku untuk membawamu ke sini, dan tinggal bersama denganmu."

"Jungkook-ah.." Seraya menyelami iris kecoklatan Jungkook, Seokjin tak mampu berkata-kata, ia hanya memanggil nama pria yang tengah memeluknya dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dalam momen yang mereka jalin sekarang, Seokjin terkesima dengan wajah Jungkook yang begitu dekat padanya. Malam itu, ia terlihat sangat tampan lebih dari biasanya, rambut hitamnya yang ikal dan berantakan, senyumnya yang menawan, serta tatapan dalam yang menatapnya, seolah hanya Kim Seokjin yang hidup dalam dunianya.

Dari sana Seokjin merasakannya, lewat kekagumannya, ia mengakui bahwa Jungkook telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Jantungnya berdebar kian kencang, terlebih saat Jungkook kembali berkata, "Menikah ' _lah_ denganku, dan kita berdua akan tinggal disini bersama, seperti apa yang kita impikan dahulu."

 _mamoru._

Harapan Namjoon belum putus walau ia tak dapat bertemu lagi dengan ayah Seokjin, atau seseorang yang memiliki kaitan yang kuat dengannya. Taehyung nampaknya masih dapat menghubungi Seokjin, namun sayangnya, ia juga tak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya, karena kegiatannya sebagai seorang _public figure_ yang semakin padat.

"Taehyung bilang, Seokjin hyung mungkin masih mengalami trauma, tapi ia sudah lebih baik." Senyum Namjoon mengembang pelan saat membaca pesan singkat yang Taehyung kirimkan. Seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya, ia dapat mendengar bahwa Seokjin-nya baik-baik saja disana.

Yoongi dan Hoseok pernah bertanya padanya, _"Jika memang Taehyung bisa menghubungi Seokjin, mengapa ia tak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padanya?"_

Taehyung memang bisa berkata demikian pada Seokjin, kemudian membuatnya kembali pada Namjoon, namun Seokjin mungkin akan meninggalkan Jungkook tepat saat setelah ia mengetahui semuanya. Namjoon mengerti, Taehyung pasti merasa kalau dirinya tidak berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk membeberkan segalanya, dan ia juga sependapat akan hal itu. Akan sulit baginya untuk bicara, terlebih ia mencintai Jungkook, yang mencintai Seokjin.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Namjoon harus menjelaskannya sendiri. "Aku harus bertemu dengannya, aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membawa Jin hyung kembali padaku.." Gumamnya pelan, namun Jimin, dan Yoongi dapat mendengarnya.

"Hanya itu yang Taehyung katakan padamu?" Tanya Yoongi, disela kegiatannya membaca rincian acara _dies natalis_ yang berlangsung esok. Mereka semua sengaja berkumpul di kamar apartemen Namjoon, usai membantu Hoseok (yang harus menginap di kampus) mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai salah satu panitia acara di hari jadi universitas mereka.

Gelengan pelan Namjoon berikan sebagai respon dari tanya yang Yoongi ucapkan, "Hanya itu, setelahnya ia belum membalas pesanku." Walau Taehyung menjadi harapannya, ia juga kesulitan menghungi pria itu, selain karena alasan kesibukannya yang semakin padat, ia juga merasa kalau Taehyung sedikit membuka jarak dengannya. Ia penasaran, mengapa?

"Ada dimana Taehyung sekarang?" Kembali, Yoongi bertanya, ia juga merasa kalau Taehyung sedikit membuka jarak diantara mereka, tepat setelah berita tertangkapnya Hyosang sampai ditelinganya.

Dari arah dapur, Jimin menjawabnya, "Sedang pemotretan iklan di Pulau Jeju." Ia mengaduk coklat panas yang dibuatnya sendiri, kemudian duduk di samping Namjoon seraya kembali berucap, "Mungkin, Taehyung juga kesulitan mendapatkan alamat Seokjin hyung. Sampai saat ini, petunjuk keberadaannya ' _pun_ tak dapat kita temukan. Yang kita tahu, ia hanya tinggal di Paris."

"Apa menurut kalian, ia akan pulang untuk acara dies natalis besok?" Namjoon tak pernah berhenti berharap, ia menatap jam Audemars Piguet berwarna silver kebiruan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam tangan yang merupakan satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa dari pernikahannya dengan Seokjin. Dahulu, mantan mertuanya yang memberikan jam itu.

Yoongi menanggapinya dengan sederhana, "Kedengaran mustahil. Maaf Namjoon"

Yoongi memang benar, mustahil jika Seokjin datang besok hanya untuk hadir di hari jadi kampus mereka. Setiap harinya, Namjoon menjalani hidupnya dengan rasa takut bahwa ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Seokjin, selamanya, hingga ia terbiasa dengan rasa takut itu.

"Hyung?" Jimin memanggil Namjoon, saat kakak angkatnya itu tiba-tiba melangkah menjauhinya dan Yoongi.

Langkah Namjoon terhenti di depan lemari pakaiannya, kemudian ia membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya, dan menarik laci tempatnya menyimpan beberapa barang, "Aku harus menyusulnya." Saat Namjoon mengeluarkan buku tabungan dan pasport miliknya, Yoongi dan Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau akan ke Paris?" Tanya Yoongi, dengan kedua matanya yang membelalak lebar, seolah tak mempercayai kata-kata yang baru saja sahabatnya ucapkan. Anggukan pelan Namjoon berikan sebagai jawaban, kemudian Yoongi melanjutkan, "Apa kau gila? Kau akan mencarinya di sana? Sendirian? Namjoon, Paris itu luas, Seokjin hyung bisa ada dimana saja, di tengah kota, bahkan pelosok desa. Dan kau tidak akan punya cukup uang untuk bertahan sebelum kau menemukannya."

Namjoon sangat sadar, dan ia mengerti bahwa kemungkinan menemukan Seokjin sangat kecil baginya. Ia memang lumayan mahir bahasa Prancis, namun uang pribadinya tak akan cukup untuknya bertahan hidup, bahkan hanya satu minggu. "Aku akan menjual ini." Ucapnya, seraya menunjukkan jam tangan mahal, yang masih terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Harganya mencapai jutaan won."

"Tanpa sertifikat lengkap, harganya akan jatuh." Gumam Yoongi pelan, namun Namjoon dapat mendengarnya. Senyumannya terpatri lebar di wajah tampannya, saat ia memperlihatkan kotak jam kosong dengan beberapa surat di dalamnya. Nyatanya, orang tua Seokjin memberikan jam tangan mewah itu padanya, lengkap dengan surat-suratnya. "Oh..." Yoongi menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Hyung, aku akan menemanimu, ayah dan ibu akan-" Jimin hendak menawarkan bantuannya, ia tak akan tega melihat _hyung_ -nya mencari pujaan hatinya seorang diri di tempat asing, dan ia juga berniat untuk meminta bantuan kedua orang tuanya.

Namun nampaknya, Namjoon ingin menolak tawaran Jimin, karena ia segera menyela ucapannya, "Tidak Jimin-ah, kau harus meneruskan kuliahmu, aku akan cuti sampai aku menemukan Jin hyung." Ia membelai lembut surai kecoklatan Jimin, lalu kembali berkata, "Lagi pula, aku sudah banyak membuat masalah dan merepotkan ayah dan ibu, untuk itu, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan pada mereka." Jimin terdiam oleh ucapan kakak angkatnya, ia hanya bisa menunduk, tak mampu untuk menyanggahnya.

"Namjoon, bukan maksudku untuk menyulitkanmu. Tapi, kalau seandainya kau tidak sampai menemukan alamat Seokjin hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin sontak mendongak, dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum pahit, ia sangat tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu selalu memperintatinya akan kemungkinan terburuk dan pahitnya kegagalan, untuk itu, Namjoon harus siap menerimanya.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, sampai aku mendapatkan Seokjin-ku kembali, uang yang ku kumpulkan sudah cukup untuk membeli apartemen sederhana di sana, lalu aku akan menetap dan berkerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sambil terus mencarinya." Namjoon tahu batasannya, ia kan mencari Seokjin semampunya, tetapi menyerah bukan salah satu dari pilihannya, untuk itu ia berpikir jauh ke depan.

Jimin nampak keberatan, "Kau... akan menetap disana?"

"Kalian bisa mengunjungiku." Sahut Namjoon, mengerti akan kesedihan yang adiknya rasakan bila ia menetap di negeri yang jauh, yang artinya membuat mereka jarang bertemu nantinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kau berhasil menemuinya?" Yoongi bertanya kembali, mengawasi rencana Namjoon.

"Tentu aku akan menjelaskan kebenarannya, Yoongi-" Namjoon hendak menjelaskan, untuk kesekian kalinya bila ia berhasil menemui Seokjin, namun nyatanya, Yoongi tidak puas dengan jawaban yang akan ia berikan.

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi, tentu mereka tak akan melupakan Jungkook yang tinggal bersama dengan Seokjin, tentunya. "Aku tahu kepergiannya pasti berkaitan dengan anak itu. Maksudku, ia mencintai Seokjin hyung, semua kejadian ini membuatnya tak mempercayaimu lagi dan ia membawa Seokjin hyung pergi darimu karena ia menganggap, kalau kau telah berkhianat dan tidak mampu melindungi orang yang paling ia cintai setelah ia hampir menyerah untukmu." Anak panah pertama, telah Yoongi tembakkan untuk Namjoon.

Namjoon terdiam, begitu juga dengan Jimin, maka Yoongi kembali berkata, "Ia menyalahkanmu atas segalanya, dan kurasa, akan sulit bagimu untuk bicara pada mereka walau kau sudah menemukan mereka."

"Yoongi hyu-" Jimin hendak menegurnya, menurutnya, Yoongi sudah terlalu banyak bicara tentang 'pahit'nya kenyataan yang belum tentu akan Namjoon hadapi nanti, walau ia diam-diam meyakini, bahwa semua ucapan Yoongi mungkin saja terjadi.

Namjoon menepuk pelan bahu Jimin, kemudian menggeleng, "Jimin, Yoongi hyung benar." Kedua mata sendunya memandang Yoongi, seraya berucap pelan, "Tapi ada satu hal yang kau lupakan, hyung," terpatri senyuman di wajah tampan Namjoon kala ia, dengan lembut mengatakan, "Seokjin hyung pasti akan mendengarkanku, ia akan mendengarkan seluruh penjelasanku dan mempercayai ucapanku bahwa tak pernah terbesit dalam anganku untuk mengkhianatinya," tak lupa, Namjoon juga menambahkan, "dan Jungkook akan mengerti bila Seokjin hyung percaya padaku."

Yoongi masih mengujinya, "Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena ia Jinseok-ku." Jawabnya, disertai senyum lepas yang selalu ia perlihatkan, kala Seokjin hadir dalam benaknya.

 _mamoru._

Di hari pertama, Namjoon hanya berkeliling dengan Jimin, seraya melihat aneka pameran yang disuguhkan dari beberapa jurusan atau fakultas berbeda. Hoseok terlalu sibuk, sebagai panitia acara, tugasnya digandakan karena ketua pelaksana, yang dulunya dipegang Namjoon, ditangguhkan padanya, namun ia mengaku, bahwa dirinya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Namjoon menyerahkan 'jabatannya', karena dulu ia sibuk mengurus pernikahannya dengan Seokjin.

Sebenarnya, Namjoon ingin membantu, namun Hoseok dan Yoongi melarangnya, karena 'eksistensinya' masih dianggap krusial oleh mahasiswa atau mahasiswi lain yang memandangnya keji, karena skandal yang nyatanya tak pernah dilakukannya.

Di hari kedua, hari penutupan, Namjoon berjalan sendirian, meninggalkan aula besar, tempat DJ terkenal, Steve Aoki menunjukkan kebolehan bermusiknya. Semua orang menanti penampilannya, begitu juga Namjoon, namun ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan riuh keramaian dan beranjak pergi, untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Besok, ia akan pergi ke Paris untuk menyusul dan mencari Seokjin-nya.

"Hh..." Helaan nafas keluar perlahan dari sela bibirnya, Namjoon menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya menuju rumahnya. Ia menengadah, melihat ke langit yang sudah tak lagi biru, melainkan kelabu. Reporter ramalan cuaca bilang, bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan pertama di bulan September. Seketika Namjoon teringat, bahwa ia akan berulang tahun besok. Mendiang ibunya pernah bilang, ia lahir ke dunia bersamaan dengan hujan pertama di bulan September.

Bis yang ia tunggu datang, tetapi Namjoon memutuskan untuk tidak naik dan berjalan kaki saja. Hari ini memang hari yang melelahkan, terlebih ia melakukan segalanya sendirian, "Hujan akan menemani langkahku, jadi aku tak sepenuhnya sendirian." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namjoon menoleh saat ia tiba di sebuah persimpangan, ia tersenyum kala melihat toko buku tua yang telah banyak memberinya kenangan, mulai dari yang manis, hingga yang pahit. Setelah lama memandang, Namjoon melanjutkan langkahnya, ditemani rintik air hujan. Saat orang lain berjalan dengan tergesa, ia memutuskan untuk menikmati air hujan yang perlahan membasahi wajahnya, menyamarkan tetesan air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang, kala ia mengenang momen manisnya bersama dengan Seokjin di tiap langkahnya.

Namjoon mengharapkan hujan akan berlangsung selamanya, agar ia dapat terus menyamarkan jejak kesedihannya. Sampai langkahnya membawanya ke depan gedung apartemen sederhananya, ia awalnya tak menyadarinya, karena begitu larut akan kegundahan yang selalu menghantuinya selama Seokjin pergi darinya.

Sepi menyapa Namjoon saat ia masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai empat itu, beruntungnya, ia tak berpapasan dengan penghuni lainnya, karena mungkin saja mereka akan menatap aneh padanya yang berjalan di bawah hujan. Di dalam _lift_ ' _pun,_ ia sendirian.

 _'Siapa juga yang akan menyambutku pulang?'_ Dalam hati, Namjoon menggumam pasrah. Ia seharusnya terbiasa pulang tanpa ada seseorang yang menantinya, namun Seokjin membuat semuanya berbeda. Saat itu, pulang ke rumah menjadi sesuatu yang selalu ia nantikan disela kegiatannya di luar sana, karena ia tahu bahwa orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya tengah menanti kedatangannya.

 _Ding!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Namjoon melangkah seraya menunduk, melihat ke arah sepatunya yang basah dan terciprat lumpur basah, ia baru saja mencucinya, sepatu kesayangannya yang sengaja ia beli karena Seokjin pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya cocok memakai sepatu berwarna putih.

"Namjoon-ah."

Kedua iris kelabu Namjoon melebar sempurna, ia segera mendongak saat suara yang selalu dirindukannya memanggil namanya. Tas selempang yang Namjoon kenakan jatuh di samping kaki kirinya, ia tak kuasa menahan air mata, saat ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin ia rengkuh tubuhnya, sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, lebih tepatnya, di depan pintu apartemennya.

 ** _to be continued_**

Aku inginnya NamJin, Aku inginnya KookJin, ingin TaeJin, ingin YoonJin, banyak sekali~ Semua, semua, semua, dapat di lakukan, dapat di kabulkan dengan JinHarem! Aku ingin ingin JinHarem diangkasa! Hey JinHarem is real! La la la aku sayang sekali, Bangtan Seonyeondan~

Hayo~ hayo, itu siapa yang nungguin Namjoon di depan pintu apartemennya? Seokjin 'kah? Bisa jadi sih Seokjin, tapi dia mau ngajak balikan atau nganter undangan? Sisa dua chapter lagi sampai end! Ayo tebak uwu

 ** _Special thanks to my beloved girlfriends_** :

 **loveiscurl**

Senior kamu tuh, udah kelas kakap, kalo saya masih teri jengki uwu Anu.. jadi tuh saya bikin karakter tuh biasanya atas cerminan realita kehidupan, saya sempet bayangin jadi 'Sowon' disini, jadi kalo udah ketahuan busuknya, yaudah ngaku aja, dari pada berkelit lagi. Salah saya juga sih ga dijelasin di chapter kemarin, karena menurut saya bikin lambat alur cerita, tapi malah bikin kecepetan jalan ceritanya /jedotin kepala ke bibir Yoongi/ Seokjin cuma telpon bapaknya wkwkwk tapi saya ga jelasin, saya lupa, saya memang bodoh /jedotin kepala lagi ke bibir Yoongi/ Hebat apanya sunbae? Tulisan saya di chap kemarin ancur gitu, rasanya sampe mau nyemplung sumur terus ga balik lagi biar jadi sadako uwu Mohon maaf bikin kecewa sunbae, dan terima kasih review nya ily~

 **AngAng13**

Iya.. banyak yang bilanh antiklimaks /bundir/ Saya bersalah huhuhu kuingin marah~ melampiaskan~ tapi kuhanyalah sendiri disini~ akhirnya para antagonis tersingkir 'tuk selamanya. Jangan manyun dong, saya masih banyak karya yang belum dipublikasikan, saya harap kamu juga suka yah /cium pout-nya/ JINHAREM YES OKEY JINHAREM! Saya pasti akan menyelesaikan ff ini, terima kasih review nya uwu ily

 **minshootinguard**

itu... Namjoon kan soft banget di real life, saya jadi ga tega bikin dia 'sadis' ke Sowon jadinya gitu deh hahaha /berenang di genangan air mata/ Taehyung emang the real hero di ff ini, jarang keliatan tapi tindakannya bisa menolong banyak umat, #ThankYouTaehyung! Aslinya Jk itu cinta mati sama Jin, tapi dia 'agak gimana gitu' ke Tae /bisik bisik/ Terima kasih banyak, saya update semampu saya kok, karena disetiap kesibukan saya, bikin ff, baca review/komen, dan balesinnya bikin seneng banget dan semangat nambah~ Terima kasih yah! Btw udah kebaca belum bakal jadi Namjin atau Kookjin? Ehe~ Terima kasih review nya, ily uwu


	24. part 24 : back to september

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) KookJin and SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part twenty-four :_ _back to september_

Dari sudut matanya, Seokjin dapat melihat rahang tegas Jungkook yang perlahan bersandar pada pelipisnya. Ia masih terpana, akan ketampanan yang dimiliki sang adik. Ya, adik. Seokjin terkejut pada pandangannya sendiri tentang Jungkook. Ia masih menganggapnya adik, dan mungkin akan seterusnya seperti itu.

"Menikah 'lah denganku." Suara berat Jungkook terdengar kembali di telinganya.

Kebimbangan melanda benak Seokjin, ia terdiam seribu bahasa, memikirkan tiap kata yang baru saja Jungkook katakan padanya. Adiknya melamarnya, dan entah mengapa, rasa bahagia yang semula ia bayangkan akan hadir memenuhi relung jiwanya, kini berbalik padanya, menjadi bias kegelisahan dan penyesalan yang membuatnya _tersesat_ seketika. Seokjin bimbang, ia merasa kalau dirinya tidak bisa menerima tawaran Jungkook untuk menikah dengannya.

Menyadari kebimbangan yang dirasakan pria dalam pelukannya, Jungkook membisikan namanya, "Seokjin... hyung?" Ia sendiri terkejut saat tiba-tiba, linangan air mata tampak menggenang di sudut mata Seokjin, dan mengalir pelan di pipinya. Jungkook tak menyangka bahwa Seokjin akan menangis. "H-hyung?" Jungkook tidak tahu arti dibalik tangisannya, entah Seokjin merasa senang, atau malah bersedih. Ia tak dapat menebaknya. Atau lebih tepatnya, tak kuasa untuk menebaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya sekarang," Jungkook berbisik lirih, wajahnya perlahan menjauh, berusaha menyelami iris karamel Seokjin dalam cahaya temaram, sambil membelai lembut pipinya dengan ibu jari, "kau bisa memberikan jawabanmu lain waktu." Senyum Jungkook mengembang tipis, saat pria dalam rengkuhannya balas menatapnya perlahan-lahan, memperlihatkan raut kesedihan yang tak mampu ia terima. Senyumnya seketika sirna, dan pantulan siluet wajahnya di kedua bola mata indah Seokjin tampak kian buram, sesuatu yang tak kasat oleh mata seolah meremas dadanya. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu tampak diliputi kegelisahan, entah mengapa Jungkook geram dibuatnya. Akan ' _kah_ Seokjin akan menolaknya?

Nafas Jungkook tercekat saat Seokjin membisikan kata, "Besok.. Aku akan memberikan jawaban untukmu besok." Sesungguhnya, Jungkook ingin agar Seokjin memikirkannya matang-matang. Ia tak ingin jawaban yang gegabah dan _mentah_. Namun Seokjin nampak yakin akan kata-katanya _._

"Baiklah," Tak mau memperkeruh suasana, Jungkook menurutinya, "pikirkan ' _lah_ baik-baik, karena jawabanmu akan menjadi penentu dari masa depan kita berdua." Usai mengucapkannya, Jungkook memberi kecupan lembut di kening Seokjin. Dalam kecupan sederhana itu, Jungkook mengirimkan sebuah harapan, akan hari esok yang menjadi penentu dari kisah kasih yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan, menurutnya.

Dan yang ada dalam benak Seokjin saat itu, ialah Namjoon. Mendengar Jungkook yang baru saja melamarnya, membuat Seokjin memikirkan mantan suaminya. Ia merasa bersalah, pada Jungkook dan juga Namjoon. Ia bersalah karena dirinya belum siap, atau tidak _akan_ pernah siap menerima Jungkook sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Serta ia yang juga belum bisa melupakan Namjoon, serta menanggalkan memori manisnya bersama sang mantan, untuk kembali melabuhkan hatinya pada Jungkook.

Ia mencintai Jungkook, tetapi tidak seperti dahulu. Karena kini hatinya milik seseorang, yang pernah ia pinta untuk menolongnya membebaskan diri dari jeratan rasa bersalah. Namjoon berhasil menolongnya, ia dibuat jatuh cinta. Seokjin menyadarinya sejak lama, dan tanpa ia duga, ia masih dengan sangat jelas merasakaan, hingga saat ia sendiri meeutuskan untuk pergi, dan kehilangan Namjoon. Bahwa ia, membutuhkan dan menginginkan Namjoon lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

Seokjin menyesalinya, sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di sini. Ia tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, atau mendengar sepatah kata perpisahan dari Namjoon, yang mungkin bisa memberinya penjelasan, dan tidak membuatnya menggantungkan sendiri apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kini, setelah Jungkook mengajaknya untuk melangkah lebih jauh, Seokjin mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia baru saja menyadari bahwa dirinya melewatkan hal yang sangat penting. Ia harus mendengarkan seluruh kejelasan mengenai pengkhianatan, Sowon, bayi yang dikandungnya, dan perasaan Namjoon padanya. Seokjin tidak sepenuhnya percaya, karena tahu siapa Kim Namjoon, walau mereka hanya menjalin hubungan selama setengah tahun lebih.

"Kau tidak bisa tertidur kembali?" Suara Jungkook yang terdengar tepat di telinga kanannya, membuat Seokjin terlepas dari tegunannya, ia kembali menatap sang adik, seraya menggeleng.

Dua pasang mata tetap terbuka, tak ada diantara mereka yang dapat kembali terlelap. Bibir Jungkook menggumamkan kata, seraya membawa tangan Seokjin dalam genggamannya ke arah wajah mereka, "Tanganmu sekarang, tak lebih besar dari milikku." Dikecupnya lembut jemari Seokjin, sebelum menatapnya lama. "Aku selalu menyukainya, aku menyukai setiap jengkal bagian dari tubuhmu."

Tatapan Seokjin terpaku pada jemarinya, lebih tepatnya pada jari manisnya yang kosong, tanpa cincin perak yang biasa ia kenakan dahulu. Cincin pernikahannya dengan Namjoon kini tak ada disana, "Bagaimana denganmu?" Pandangannya beralih pada wajah Jungkook, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Ada 'kah yang kau sukai dariku?" Tanyanya lagi, saat Seokjin tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Perhatian Seokjin teralih sepenuhnya pada Jungkook, sejujurnya ia juga sama dengannya, ia juga menyukai Jungkook, segalanya, seluruhnya, baik dan tiada keburukan terlintas dalam benaknya, hanya saja, berbeda makna. "Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, Jungkook-ah." Tutur katanya lembut, tetapi tiada senyuman yang terpatri di wajah Jungkook kala mendengarnya.

Jungkook menyadarinya, sejak Seokjin berpisah dengan Namjoon, semua tak lagi sama. Memang pria dalam rengkuhannya merupakan sosok cinta pertamanya, Kim Seokjin yang ia cintai selama belasan tahun lamanya, tetapi pandangan matanya, tutur kata lembutnya, air mata indahnya, dan senyum manisnya kini bukan milik Jungkook sepenuhnya.

Kekalutan melanda, saat Jungkook menyadari bahwa Seokjin memang bukan miliknya lagi, "Aku hanya ingin merasa aman." Ucapnya, lugas, dan Seokjin hanya mampu tertegun. "Aku ingin kau memilihku." Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mulai sedikit mengaduh, saat Jungkook memeluknya begitu erat, terlalu erat hingga mungkin akan meninggalkan jejak. "Kim Seokjin..." Lirihnya, disertai alunan nafas yang kian memburu.

"Maaf.." Seokjin berucap dengan suaranya yang gemetar. Tiada yang lebih perih untuk Jungkook, saat mendengar kata maaf di malam yang harusnya berkesan bagi mereka berdua. Tanpa disadari oleh siapa ' _pun_ disana, Jungkook mulai terisak, membiarkan air matanya membasahi anak rambut di pelipis Seokjin.

"Jungkook-ah," Seandainya Jungkook tidak tahu kebenaran mengenai Namjoon yang memang tak bersalah, segalanya akan menjadi mudah baginya untuk tidak melepaskan Seokjin. Ia akan terus memeluknya erat, dan membisikan kata yang bagaikan mantra, untuk membuat Seokjin melupakan pria itu.

Tetapi ia tak kuasa, selama tiga bulan lamanya ia memendam segalanya, ia membiarkan dirinya melihat Seokjin tersiksa selama ini, ia tak pernah menyadarinya, kepedihan yang Seokjin rasakan juga berasal dari perbuatannya, "Seokjin... maafkan aku," Jungkook merasa dirinya tak berbeda dengan Kim Sowon, wanita yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan Seokjin.

"Aku telah egois dan membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku." Jika Jungkook melihat lagi, jauh ke belakang, ia juga telah membuat Seokjin menderita, dengan mimpi buruk yang tiap malam dialaminya, tawa yang jarang terdengar dari candaan riang yang biasa ia lakukan, serta senyuman tulus yang memberikan warna lebih terang pada wajah tampannya. Semua itu telah berganti, menjadi Seokjin yang menatap sayu diantara kekosongan, senyuman kesedihan dari luka yang dalam, dan bibir yang lebih banyak mengatup rapat.

Jika masih sempat, Jungkook ingin mengembalikannya seperti semula, tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia pertahankan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk memangkas waktu yang ia miliki, seraya menahan sakit dalam dadanya, "Aku akan membelikanmu tiket untuk pulang besok." Isakannya belum sirna, tetapi senyum lembutnya terpatri indah di wajahnya yang hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan, ia berusaha menutupi perih yang kini berkuasa dalam dadanya.

"Huh?" Seokjin yang turut menangis, mulai tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, dan mulai membuka ruang diantara tubuh mereka dengan mengendurkan pelukannya, sehingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Jungkook bersusah payah merangkai kata-kata, tetapi ia berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam benaknya, "Aku tidak akan mengurungmu lagi disini." Seokjin tidak mengerti, kedua alisnya bertaut, wajah pucatnya mematri ekspresi kebingungan, ia tak mampu menanggapi atau bertanya lebih jauh tentang ucapan Jungkook.

Namun perlahan, bibir Seokjin mulai bergerak, suaranya yang lirih mulai terdengar, saat akhirnya ia menyampaikan keinginannya, "Aku ingin pulang." Bisiknya, diantara deru nafas mereka berdua yang mendayu pelan. Jungkook termangu, terlebih saat Seokjin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku ingin mendengar semuanya sendiri, dari Namjoon." Bibir kemerahan Seokjin kian bergetar, terlebih saat ia mengucapkan nama yang telah lama tak keluar dari mulutnya. Nama yang begitu ia rindukan, untuk ia sebutkan.

Kali ini tinggal Jungkook, yang terus bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri. Ia telah menyangka bahwa hari saat akhirnya ia melepaskan Seokjin akhirnya tiba, tepat saat ia mengutarakan niatnya untuk menikahi sosok cinta dalam hidupnya. Rasa sesak dan sakit yang Jungkook rasakan begitu luar biasa, ia tidak yakin akan ' _kah_ dirinya dapat hidup dengan leluasa setelah melepaskan Seokjin. Jungkook belum siap untuk kehilangan cinta dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tak punya pilihan, karena ia ingin kebahagiaan kembali hadir di hidup Seokjin-nya.

"Seokjin.. hyung," Melihat wajah pucat nan sayu milik Seokjin, membuat batin Jungkook melemah, ia ingin mengalah, tetapi di satu sisi yang lain, egonya memaksa untuk mempertahankan niatannya untuk memiliki Seokjin, hanya untuknya, "Katakan 'lah terlebih dahulu, apa jawabanmu, setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu." Bisik Jungkook diantara senyum tipisnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. Setidaknya, ia akan sedikit lebih lega, bila mendengar langsung penolakan yang akan ia terima, dari pada menunggu hingga esok hari. Toh, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau tak perlu melepasku, kau tidak akan kehilangan aku, Jungkook." Senyum pahit Jungkook tersungging di wajah tampannya, saat ia mendengar ucapan pria yang kini berbaring bersamanya, ia mengerti, Seokjin belum tahu tentang apa yang sedang diucapkannya, karena sosok dalam pelukannya tidak tahu mengenai kebenaran yang ia simpan rapat-rapat.

Jungkook beranggapan, tepat saat Seokjin mendengarkan kesungguhan dari sandiwara kejam yang telah memaksanya untuk berperan sebagai yang tersiksa, ia akan segera kembali pada Namjoon, yang ternyata masih _utuh tak bercela,_ tak seperti yang ia duga selama ini.

"Ku harap kau mau memaafkan ku." Jungkook telah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, tapi tidak untuk Seokjin-nya, mengharapkan bahwa dirinya akan dimaafkan begitu Seokjin mengetahui segalanya, merupakan prioritas utama Jungkook nanti, "Aku akan membelikanmu tiket besok, dan membantu menyiapkan keperluanmu, hyung."

Terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi Seokjin mensyukurinya. "Jungkook," Ia menarik nafas dalam, seraya menyelami iris kelabu milik sang adik, menahan sensasi yang kian memanas di balik pelupuk matanya sendiri, "maafkan aku yang tak bisa menerimanya, tapi aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Seokjin harap kata-katanya tepat, dan tidak terlalu menyakiti. Jujur pada dirinya sendiri, menjadi kunci utama baginya untuk menguatkan diri. Mereka pernah mengalaminya, mereka bijaksana karenanya.

Jungkook masih bertahan, tapi ia tak mampu memasang senyuman, seberapa ' _pun_ dirinya mencoba. Ia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, menutup kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi menyimpan linangan kesedihan, saat akhirnya ia memberikan satu kecupan. Ciuman yang Jungkook bagi terasa sama namun begitu berbeda, rasa _cherr_ _y_ seperti biasa, tetapi perpisahan sebagai maknanya.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Jungkook." Mimpi yang selama ini Jungkook buat, harus usai malam ini. Ia dan Seokjin terus terjaga, hingga fajar menggantikan malam, segalanya telah berbeda. Seokjin bukan lagi miliknya. Tiada tangis, hanya senyum pahit akan rasa sesal dan kerinduan yang tak memiliki jalan keluar, terlebih saat Jungkook menatap siluet Seokjin perlahan menghilang, meninggalkannya dengan kenangan yang siap untuk ia simpan.

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Seokjin." Bisik Jungkook, menatap senja di kota Paris yang lebih sunyi dari biasanya.

 _mamoru._

Tubuhnya memberi tanda bahwa Seokjin sebenarnya lelah, setelah tiga belas jam lamanya perjalanan yang ia tempuh dari Paris, batinnya terus menuntunnya agar segera menemui Namjoon. Setelah menitipkan seluruh barang bawaannya pada sang paman yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah lamanya, Seokjin segera memesan taksi, ke alamat yang sangat ingin ia tuju sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di daratan Korea.

Awan mendung menemani perjalanannya, tak peduli _jet lag_ yang dialaminya, Seokjin tetap melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam kawasan apartemen sederhana tempat Namjoon tinggal. Bagai telah ke sana berulang kali, Seokjin segera menekan tombol lantai tujuannya dengan gerakan mantap, walau jantungnya berdebar dengan tidak konsisten.

Dan saat Seokjin sampai di depan pintu apartmen milik Namjoon, hatinya tercekat oleh rasa sakit kala melihat coretan di dinding yang berisi makian dan hinaan atas skandal yang melibatkan namanya. Seseorang menulisnya dengan sengaja, Namjoon terlihat sudah menghapus beberapa, tapi masih banyak yang tertinggal disana.

 _'Tukang selingkuh, pergi saja ke neraka!'_

 _'Jangan dekati Seokjin oppa kami lagi.'_

 _'F*CK Namjoon.'_

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat lebih banyak. Sudah hampir empat bulan berlalu, tetapi Namjoon masih menerima cacian yang seharusnya tidak ia dapatkan. Perlahan, Seokjin mengambil nafas dalam, ia menghembuskannya perlahan, dan kedua matanya terasa panas, ia merasa kalau dirinya akan segera meneteskan air mata. Satu hingga dua ketukan pelan telah Seokjin lakukan, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Namjoon akan menjawabnya, membukakan pintu untuknya, atau menanyakan siapa ' _kah_ seseorang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas kecewa, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Detik berganti menit, dan menit berganti jam, ia yang semula berdiri, mulai lelah dan duduk di lantai, kemudian meringkuk memeluk lutut di depan pintu yang tertutup. Kedua matanya hampir menutup rapat saat kantuk menyerang, tetapi suara derap langkah yang berat mengejutkannya, dan membuatnya segera berdiri, untuk melihat sosok Namjoon yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya, Seokjin tak menyadari bahwa ia menahan nafasnya.

"Namjoon-ah."

Genangan tercipta dari tetesan air yang menetes di ujung jari Namjoon. Tegunannya berlangsung lama, hingga sekedar mengedip saja, ia tak kuasa. Bagaimana bisa Seokjin berdiri disana? Di depan pintu apartemennya, menunggunya, dan memanggil namanya, dengan suaranya yang lembut bagai senandung gita terindah.

Dingin yang merayap sukma kian terasa, dan mulai membekukan raganya. Di sana Namjoon diam terpaku, tak bergeming pada situasi yang seolah melumpuhkannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tepat pada saat tangan kanan Seokjin terangkat, seakan hendak menyentuhnya, Namjoon segera berlari, kemudian menarik tubuh pria yang sangat dirindukannya ke dalam rengkuhan erat.

Lebih dari sekedar erat, Namjoon meluapkan emosinya dalam rengkuhan itu, dagunya bersandar pada bahu kiri Seokjin, kedua tangannya yang besar memeluk erat pinggang kecilnya, serta detak jantungnya yang tak berirama, melantunkan bait kerinduan pada detak yang dapat pula ia rasakan, karena tiada jarak yang memisahkan. Segalanya memang terasa begitu nyata, tapi Namjoon masih meragukannya. "Ini... benar dirimu? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi atau berhalusinasi 'kan?"

"Kau.. basah," Sebelum berucap demikian, Seokjin mengangguk pelan, ia membalas rengkuhan Namjoon perlahan-lahan, dengan gerakan penuh kehati-hatian, karena saat pertama kali melihat sosok mantan suaminya, Seokjin hampir tak mengenalinya. Namjoon seakan telah lama tersesat, dan membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan, "kau pasti kehujanan, apa kau kedinginan, Namjoon-ah?" Suara Seokjin terdengar serak, kesedihan menguasainya, diam-diam ia menitikan air mata lagi.

Namjoon tidak menanggapi kata-kata Seokjin, melainkan kian membenamkan wajahnya yang basah di lengkungan leher pria yang dicintainya. "Na-Namjoon?" Seokjin memanggil, kala punggung Namjoon mulai bergetar, ia sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang sejak tadi akan membuncah.

Betapa merindunya Namjoon akan sentuhan dan suara Seokjin, ia hanya mampu membisikan namanya, menikmati tiap eksistensi cinta dalam hidupnya yang begitu nyata, "Kim Seokjin..." Namjoon tak terisak, air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya yang menutup perlahan menjadi tanda, bahwa ia merasa sangat lega, "kau pergi terlalu jauh, apa kau betah disana?"

"Aku tidak pergi kemana 'pun." Dengan suara yang bergetar, Seokjin menyanggahnya, karena ia sendiri memang merasa bahwa hanya raganya yang pergi, sedangkan hati dan jiwanya tetap tinggal, bersama pria yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Apa jika aku melepaskan pelukan ini, kau akan pergi dariku lagi?" Jika jawabannya iya, Namjoon tak akan pernah berani untuk melepaskannya, tak peduli pada status mereka yang kini bukan 'lah siapa-siapa.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, namun ia bergerak menjauh agar dapat memberi jarak pada rengkuhan mereka yang kelewat erat, ia mampu mengendalikan tangisnya kali ini, di saat seperti ini, ia tak boleh _lemah_. Namjoon menurut, tetapi ia tak melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Seokjin, yang mulai membuka suara, "Boleh 'kah kita masuk terlebih dahulu? Aku takut kau demam." Lirihnya.

Saat itu pula Namjoon tersadar, bahwa ia telah membuat pakaian Seokjin basah. Memang tak sebasah dirinya, tapi Seokjin bisa saja kedinginan. "Maaf." Ucapnya, kemudian segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan tanpa peringatan, Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin agar pria itu ikut masuk bersamanya ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

"Namjoon?" Panggilnya, saat Namjoon menariknya masuk lalu menutup pintu apartemennya perlahan tanpa mengatakan apa 'pun. Seokjin mulai khawatir karenanya. Sekalut itu 'kah Namjoon atas kepergiannya? Serindu 'kah ia padanya, sama seperti Seokjin merindukannya? Karena saat pertama kali ia melihat Namjoon dengan pakaian dan tubuh yang basah, berjalan pulang seorang diri, seperti orang yang telah menyesali eksistensinya sendiri, Seokjin merasakan bahwa ia berhutang ribuan kata maaf padanya.

Seokjin terdiam, ia hanya memperhatikan punggung Namjoon, yang kini mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih kering. Masih tanpa suara, Namjoon memberikan _sweater_ abu-abu dan _sweat pants_ hitam miliknya pada Seokjin, untuk dipakai olehnya, karena ia juga basah walau tak se-basah sang pemilik pakaian. Seokjin memakainya dengan gerakan canggung, karena saat ini, Namjoon berada di dekatnya, walau pria yang berstatus sebagai mantan suaminya itu sedang pergi ke luar, entah melakukan apa, mungkin memberikan ruang privasi padanya, karena tak lama kemudian, Namjoon kembali.

Waktu berlalu, tetapi Namjoon masih berdiri disana, menghadap pada pintu yang tertutup dan memunggungi Seokjin yang telah memakai pakaiannya. Perlahan-lahan, Seokjin melangkah mendekat padanya dengan ujung celana yang terseret karena ukurannya yang terlalu panjang, kedua tangannya terangkat, jemarinya menggenggam pakaian Namjoon, kemudian ia membawa keningnya mendekat untuk bersandar pada punggungnya. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya, "Aku tak seharusnya melakukan ini," jemarinya kian menggenggam erat pakaian Namjoon, meremasnya hingga kain itu kusut, "tapi izinkan aku, hanya hari ini saja, untuk berada di dekatmu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar."

"Seokjin..." Namjoon kini berbalik menghadapnya, kedua tangannya ganti meremas bahu Seokjin, dan kedua matanya melebar, menatap dalam iris karamel Seokjin yang sayu dan sedikit kebingungan, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Namjoon tidak dapat mengerti ucapannya, pria yang lebih mungil darinya itu melepaskan tangannya perlahan, membuat kedua lengannya terkulai.

"Namjoon, Sowon dan bayinya-" Namjoon segera menggeleng cepat kala mendengar ucapan Seokjin, kedua tangannya kembali terangkat, kali ini untuk menangkup pipi Seokjin kemudian sedikit mengangkatnya, agar ia menatapnya. Seokjin belum tahu kebenarannya, jadi, mengapa ia datang kemari?

"Jinseok, dengarkan aku," Senyum Namjoon mengembang lembut, ia dapat melihat Seokjin yang menatapnya sayu dengan alis bertaut. Nyatanya, Seokjin masih menganggap bahwa kebohongan yang Sowon utarakan padanya adalah kenyataan, hati Namjoon terjerat dalam kepedihan saat mendengarnya, tetapi ia juga merasa lega. Kini, Namjoon dapat menjelaskan semuanya sendiri pada Seokjin, kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah. "Apa kau percaya padaku kalau aku mengatakan, bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku padamu, pada ayahmu, pada Jungkook, dan pada diriku sendiri?"

Seokjin terpaku, ia terpana akan kata-kata yang Namjoon ucapkan, karena benaknya juga meneriakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang sejak saat kepergiaannya, ia tahu jawabannya, dan merasa bodoh karena dengan mudahnya terperdaya oleh kata-kata wanita yang belum lama dikenalnya. "Aku.. mempercayaimu, maafkan aku."

"Aku yang lengah telah membiarkan semua ini terjadi," sambil berkata demikian, Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan kening mereka berdua, "terlebih saat insiden di pabrik itu," kedua telapak tangan Seokjin yang semula tersembunyi di balik _sweater_ besarnya, kini mulai terlihat saat ia mengangkatnya, untuk menyentuh siku lengan Namjoon, "mau 'kah kau menerima permintaan maafku?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak memiliki salah apa 'pun, Namjoon-ah." Wajahnya menghangat karena wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Namjoon, "Tapi, mau 'kah kau menjelaskan segalanya padaku? Sejujurnya, aku masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Namjoon menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan, kemudian ia menuntunnya untuk duduk di kasur, dan menjelaskan segalanya, sesuai dengan apa yang ia ketahui.

Kim Sowon, cinta matinya, bayi yang dikandungnya, Samuel, ayahnya, hubungannya dengan Hyosang, _sasaeng_ dari aktor Kim Taehyung, kebohongannya pada Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin, seseorang yang sengaja ia bayar untuk mengambil fotonya dengan Namjoon agar terkesan bahwa mereka tengah berselingkuh.

Seokjin terlihat cukup tercengang, tentu saja ia terkejut. Setelah Namjoon menjelaskan segalanya, ia hanya mampu terdiam dan menunduk. Namjoon memperhatikan, senyumannya tak kunjung hilang, ia terharu saat memikirkan, bahwa Seokjin datang menemuinya tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Itu artinya, Seokjin-nya memang sejak awal lebih mempercayainya, hanya saja, keadaan dan situasi tak mendukung mereka.

Usai tertegun, Seokjin mendadak bicara, "Tunggu, jika Taehyung mengetahui semuanya dan turut membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini, mengapa ia tak memberitahuku, padahal ia ada bersamaku saat-" ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, saat Namjoon tiba-tiba membawanya kembali ke pelukan, wajahnya merona, dan oksigen seakan tak memberi pasokan lagi baginya untuk bernafas dengan benar.

"Jinseok, dalam posisi seperti itu, Taehyung pasti merasa bahwa dirinya bukan 'lah orang yang tepat untuk memberitahumu, dan membuat Jungkook patah hati." Seokjin terdiam, ia tersadar. Kedua bahunya yang semula tegang mulai melemas, Namjoon ada benarnya. Jika ia yang berada di posisi Taehyung, tidak mungkin baginya untuk mematahkan hati orang yang ia cintai, walau ia akan mengungkap kebenaran dan membuka peluang untuknya masuk ke dalam hati yang kosong tanpa isi.

Seokjin membalas pelukan Namjoon, keheningan menemani kebersamaan mereka, sampai akhirnya ia membuka suaranya kembali, "Namjoon-ah, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Bagaimana rasanya apa?" Namjoon balik bertanya, ia tak memahaminya.

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa diriku?" Namjoon terdiam, dan Seokjin menunggu jawaban, tubuhnya terguncang pelan saat pria yang tengah memeluknya menyendikkan bahu, kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

Namjoon akhirnya menjawab, "Dunia telah berakhir saat itu, Jinseok. Aku menjalani hidupku seperti biasa, namun segalanya terasa jauh lebih berat, dan tidak seimbang," ia menjauhkan tubuh mereka perlahan, hingga akhirnya dua pasang mata saling bertatapan, "setiap hari aku berpikir dan bertanya, apa 'kah kau benar-benar meninggalkanku? Apa kau benar-benar masih milikku? Apa aku harus terus hidup dan tersiksa seperti ini?"

Seokjin menyela ucapannya, dengan berkata, "Namjoon, sejauh apa 'pun, selama apa 'pun aku pergi, seluruhnya masih milikmu, aku milikmu."

"Sungguh?" Seokjin tahu, Namjoon tidak meragukan ucapannya, melainkan hanya ingin memastikan, untuk itu, ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Ini milikku?" Tanya Namjoon seraya memberi kecupan lembut di kening Seokjin, yang terkekeh pelan saat ia mulai mengecup kedua pipinya, "Kalau ini, dan ini? Apa mereka milikku juga?" Seokjin mengangguk malu, Namjoon mulai menunjukkan seringai, "Hm, ini?" Dan ia mulai memberi kecupan pada leher Seokjin.

"Namjoon." Panggil Seokjin, memperingatinya.

Namjoon acuh, ia mulai menggigit pelan lehernya, "JinJin."

" _Ya_!" Seokjin mencubit pelan pinggang Namjoon, yang dibalas lenguhan mengaduh darinya, tawa mengelilingi mereka yang menikmati kebersamaan dan kerinduan, sampai tak terasa hujan telah berhenti. Awan mendung terganti oleh cahaya senja, yang bersiap pergi dilanjutkan malam.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan," Tawa Seokjin terhenti, saat Namjoon bicara dengan pandangan yang seolah tengah membelenggu jiwanya, dan memonopoli raganya yang fana untuk mengikuti jejaknya ke nirwana, "bersedia 'kah kau, Kim Seokjin, untuk tetap menjadi milikku?"

"Jika aku menanyakan hal yang sama, aku yakin jawaban kita akan sama, Namjoon-ah." Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia berbisik seraya menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, "Aku yakin, kau tahu segalanya tentangku, termasuk jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kau ajukan itu." Seusai mengucapkannya, bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu ciuman manis yang Seokjin berikan untuk Namjoon.

Hanya satu ciuman kecil, polos, dan lembut awalnya, Namjoon yang tak sepenuhnya menutup mata, membiarkan Seokjin bermain sesuka hatinya, terasa kental kerinduan yang sejak tadi dipendam keduanya dalam ciuman yang mereka bagi malam itu. Namjoon merangkul lembut pinggang Seokjin, saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang perlahan-lahan, hingga ia berbaring di kasur dengan Seokjin diatasnya.

Sebelah tangan Namjoon yang bebas terangkat, untuk menyentuh belakang kepala Seokjin, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, saat ciuman mereka semakin liar dan penuh emosi. "Mm.." Seokjin bergerak gusar, ia mencari celah agar lebih leluasa melumat bibir mantan suaminya, kedua tangannya yang ia letakan di depan dada Namjoon tertahan diantara tubuh mereka.

Seokjin mulai menyerah, Namjoon mengambil kendali sepenuhnya, tetapi ia tak berhenti begitu saja, tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah, lebih tepatnya diantara kaki jenjang Namjoon. "Ugh, Jin?" Namjoon melepas ciumannya, saat ia merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana terbangun, ia dapat melihat senyum lembut dan tatapan sayu Seokjin, kemudian pandangannya berganti ke bawah, ke arah tangan Seokjin yang mulai mengelus dan memijatnya. "Hey, _uri_ Jinseok, tidak 'kah kau lelah?"

"Hancurkan aku."

"Huh?"

"Aku telah menghancurkan hidupmu dengan meninggalkanmu, sekarang saatnya kau menuntut balas." Tidak secara harfiah, Seokjin sedang menggodanya, tentu saja, dan Namjoon menyeringai karenanya. Namjoon akan mengabulkan tiap permintaan Seokjin, termasuk 'menhancurkannya'.

Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin yang perlahan mulai memasukan tangannya lebih dalam, menyapa 'adik kecilnya' untuk bermain dengannya, "Kuharap kau mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan." Bisiknya, tepat di telinga Seokjin yang semerah delima, "Kau tahu? Selama kau pergi, aku sama sekali tidak 'makan'."

"Namjoon," Namjoon tahu arti tatapan yang Seokjin berikan untuknya, ia tersenyum lebar, bersandar pada bantal, dan membiarkan Seokjin bertindak sesukanya, termasuk memanja bagian terpenting di bawah sana dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeram pelan, iris kelabunya mengikuti gerakan Seokjin yang lembut memanjanya, terus menerus, sampai akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya.

"Kim Seokjin, kau membuatku gila." Geram Namjoon pada Seokjin yang tengah menyeka sudut bibirnya, dengan jemarinya sendiri.

Seokjin menatap dalam pada kedua mata Namjoon, saat ia kembali menindihi tubuhnya, "Kau tahu, aku dan Jungkook-"

"Kau benar-benar akan membahas tentangnya?" Namjoon menyela, sudut alisnya menyatu, merasa tak senang dengan kata-kata yang hendak Seokjin ucapkan, terlebih ia menyebut nama yang baginya, tidak seharusnya disebutkan saat mereka seperti ini. Namjoon tidak perlu tahu, ia tidak ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Seokjin dengan Jungkook selama mereka tinggal di Paris, terbebas dari pengawasannya.

Seokjin sedikit tersentak saat Namjoon membalikan posisi mereka tiba-tiba, raut wajah pria diatasnya masih menandakan bahwa ia 'tak suka', "Na-" Namjoon membungkamnya, dengan tautan bibir yang penuh lumatan, dan gigitan kecil. Seokjin mengerang dibawahnya, menikmati 'hukuman kecil' yang Namjoon berikan.

Seokjin memeluk leher Namjoon kian erat, saat jemari dingin nan panjang milik pria yang masih menciumnya mulai bergerak dan menggodanya, membuatnya mendesahkan namanya diantara ciuman panas yang mereka bagi bagai tiada hari esok. Harusnya Seokjin tak memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk hal ini, tetapi sentuhan Namjoon seolah membangkitkan gairahnya, untuk balas menyentuh dan memanjakannya, melampiaskan kerinduan yang telah lama bersarang dalam benak mereka.

Sambil terengah, Namjoon berbisik dengan suara beratnya, di leher Seokjin yang penuh tanda kemerahan darinya, "A-aku harus membeli kondom dan lube." Seokjin merenggangkan jemarinya yang sejak tadi meremas ujung bantal, belum sempat ia menanggapi kata-katanya, Namjoon terlebih dahulu berkata, "Tapi karena kau memintaku untuk menghancurkanmu, kurasa dua benda itu tak diperlukan."

Bisikan Namjoon membuat tubuh Seokjin bergetar, ia kehabisan kata-kata, sedangkan pria diatasnya mulai melucuti celananya, meninggalkan _sweater_ abu-abu yang sebenarnya milik Namjoon. _Sweater_ itu terlalu besar untuk Seokjin, sehingga menutupi kedua tangannya, dan membuat bahu dan sebagian dari dadanya terlihat. "Aku akan menghancurkanmu, dengan perlahan."

Sakit pada awalnya, Seokjin terus menahannya hingga peluh membanjiri tubuh dan pelipisnya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, memandang Namjoon yang bergerak pelan diatasnya seraya menahan kenikmatan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Seokjin.." Panggilnya disertai erangan.

"Namjoon, Namjoon." Seokjin menjeritkan namanya, saat pria yang dipanggilnya mempercepat gerakannya, suara yang ditimbulkan menambah birahi mereka, membuat mereka berdua mencapai akhir-

nya dengan hampir bersamaan.

Masih belum selesai disana, Namjoon menyuruh Seokjin untuk menungging, dengan wajah menghadap jendela apartemennya, ia _menerimanya_ dari belakang, seraya memandang langit malam bertabur bintang. Seokjin mendesah tak karuan, wajahnya kian terbakar kala ia melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana, berharap kalau tidak ada dari mereka yang dapat melihatnya. Namjoon mengulum telinganya hingga semerah darah, seraya bergerak dan menghentak secepat yang ia bisa.

Namjoon mencapai batasnya, Seokjin ' _pun_ sama. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahinya, dan membersihkan diri bersama. Di bawah guyuran air yang meyejukan, Namjoon menciumnya, kemudian berkata, "Akhirnya, Jinseok-ku kembali padaku."

"Senang bisa kembali." Balas Seokjin, sambil balas mencium Namjoon-nya.

Mereka kini berbaring bersama, setelah mengganti sprei dan memakai piyama, "Kau tak apa?" Namjoon membelai lembut rambut Seokjin, yang bersandar pada lengan dan dadanya.

"Aku lelah." Jawab Seokjin, kedua matanya mulai memberat, dan sejujurnya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu, hanya saja ia enggan mengatakannya.

"Beristirahatlah," Namjoon dapat merasakan anggukan pelan dari Seokjin, nampaknya ia bersiap untuk terlelap, "Besok atau lusa, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Gumam Namjoon, membuat Seokjin mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Kemana?" Walau kantuk telah menguasai sebagian besar dari tubuh lelahnya, Seokjin cukup penasaran dengan ucapan Namjoon.

Namjoon memberi kecupan di keningnya, kemudian berkata, "Ke tempat yang sudah kurencanakan akan kita kunjungi bersama, saat akhirnya kau kembali padaku." Sebenarnya Seokjin ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang 'tempat' yang Namjoon maksud, tetapi ia tak dapat menahan kantuknya, dan jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan pria yang ia cintai.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Seokjin dapat terlelap tanpa bermimpi buruk. Dan Namjoon bisa tidur pulas, tanpa terbangun di tengah malam untuk mencari lagi keberadaan Seokjin, hingga dini hari.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Hewwo~ Anu, akhirnya NamJin balik yeay hahaha *ngumpet* Gimana? Gimana? Sudah cukup memuaskan? Saya ketik chapter ini dengan batin yang bergejolak, tiba-tiba saja, saya ngerasa kalau _feel_ yang coba saya bangun 'kurang dapet' terus, dan akhirnya chapter ini mengalami keterlambatan terbit TT Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

TERUS KENAPA ITU SAYA MALAH BIKIN SMUT??!!!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya mengenai chapter ini, saya merasa masih ada yang 'kurang', jika dugaan saya benar, mohon bantuannya pada reader-nim sekalian untuk koreksi tulisan saya, terima kasih, i purple you uwu

 ** _berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya~_** **_monggo~_**


	25. part 25 : three magic words

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) KookJin and SoPe

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part twenty-five :_ _three magic words_

Lelapnya tidur yang Seokjin lalui malam itu dalam pelukan Namjoon, bagaikan bunga tidur terindah yang pernah ia rasakan. Nafas Namjoon yang mengalun seirama menerpa keningnya, aroma natural dari tubuh Namjoon yang merengkuhnya, serta kedua lengan gagah Namjoon yang menjaganya agar selalu disana, membuat Seokjin ingin agar malam berlangsung selamanya.

Mentari menjemput pagi, beban dan lelah yang semula terasa dalam tubuh serta benak Seokjin seolah terangkat, kala ia melihat wajah Namjoon yang masih terlelap saat pertama kalinya ia membuka mata. Dalam benaknya Seokjin menerka, apakah Namjoon memimpikan dirinya semalam, atau di malam-malam sebelumnya, saat ia tidak bersamanya? Seokjin harap, ia tidak terlalu membuat pria yang dicintainya tersiksa karenanya, ia juga berharap, saat ia tidak ada disini, ia tidak datang ke dalam mimpi Namjoon, dan merusak harinya karena saat Namjoon membuka mata, nyatanya ia tak bersamanya.

Namun kali ini berbeda, Seokjin disini, bersamanya, memperhatikan wajahnya yang masih menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia tengah terlelap pulas dengan senyum sumringah, layaknya menikmati kegiatannya menatap pria yang malam itu terlelap bersamanya.

Namjoon memiliki kebiasaan saat tidur, ia akan membuka mulutnya dan mendengkur cukup keras, sehingga terkadang Seokjin terbangun karenanya. Dan Seokjin selalu menganggap, kebiasaan tidur Namjoon sebagai sesuatu yang menyebalkan, sekaligus menggemaskan. Seokjin tidak pernah protes atau menyinggung kebiasaannya, ia punya cara sendiri untuk menghentikan dengkuran Namjoon, walau hanya sementara.

"Hmm." Biasanya, Seokjin akan menjahilinya, seperti ia akan mendorong dagu Namjoon ke atas agar pria itu bungkam dan berhenti mendengkur. Tetapi pagi ini berbeda, Seokjin memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mengapit bibir atas Namjoon, dan menariknya perlahan-lahan menggunakan bibirnya sendiri, sehingga pria yang masih tertidur pulas itu refleks mengatupkan bibirnya.

Seokjin berusaha menahan tawa, saat akhirnya ia melepas 'ciuman' _tak biasa_ yang baru saja dilakukannya, "Hehe.."

"Jimin.." Seokjin cukup terkejut saat mendengarnya, bukan karena igauan yang tiba-tiba Namjoon ucapkan, melainkan nama yang baru saja mantan suaminya sebutkan. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menandakan bahwa ia _kecewa_ , karena Namjoon menyebutkan nama pria lain dalam igauannya, yang berarti pria itu 'lah yang hadir dalam mimpinya, walau 'pira lain' yang Seokjin cemburui ialah adik dari Namjoon, Namjoon-nya.

Terkejut akan gema kecemburuan yang tak beralasan dalam benaknya, Seokjin memasang wajah masam, "Aish, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?" Bisiknya dalam tanya yang ia ajukan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena telah cemburu dengan sang mantan adik ipar. Kemudian Seokjin tertawa pelan, saat ia akhirnya sadar, bahwa dirinya 'lah yang bersikap paling posesif diantara mereka berdua.

Seokjin terlepas dari lamunannya, saat Namjoon bergerak pelan dan menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia hendak membuka kelopak matanya. Debaran di dada Seokjin mulai tak biasa, senyumnya mengembang otomatis kala melihat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu nampak seperti seorang bayi. Seokjin menunggu Namjoon untuk tersadar sepenuhnya, tawa pelannya lepas saat mendengar gerutu dan umpatan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon yang mengeluhkan silaunya terpaan sinar mentari pagi.

Tangan kanan Seokjin terangkat, menghalau silaunya sinar matahari yang _mengganggu_ Namjoon, kecupan pelan ia hadiahkan di dagu sang mantan suami yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut, membuatnya sedikit kasar saat disentuh, namun Seokjin menyukainya. Rupanya, tindakan manis Seokjin membuat Namjoon membuka mata sepenuhnya, ia terbangun dengan senyuman, tatapan dalamnya tertuju pada pria yang baru saja menciumnya, ia hendak mengucapkan kata selamat pagi, tetapi pria yang dicintainya terlebih dahulu berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Namjoonie."

Namjoon terkejut dibuatnya, ia tahu bulannya, tetapi tidak ingat tanggalnya, karena fokusnya teralih pada hal yang menurutnya menjadi prioritas lebih dari segalanya. Pria yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, menjadi alasan utamanya melupakan hal semacam itu, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Seokjin kembali, hingga lupa tanggal dan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Jinseok."

Senyum lembut Namjoon dibalas dengan cengiran canggung yang terpatri di wajah Seokjin, terlebih saat ia berkata, "Aku tidak membawa hadiah. Jadi, apa kehadiranku disini sudah cukup?"

Namjoon mengerti, mungkin saat Seokjin berencana untuk menemuinya, ia tidak mengekspektasikan hal ini akan terjadi, karena ia masih mengira bahwa sang mantan suami 'bersama' dengan wanita lain, sehingga Seokjin menganggap bahwa hadiah ulang tahun darinya tidak akan dibutuhkan.

"Lebih dari itu," Namjoon menanggapinya, seraya membelai surai hitam halus beraroma lavender milik Seokjin, "segalanya sempurna, hyung."

Seokjin tak menanggapinya, meski demikian, kedua telinganya nampak kian memerah, wajahnya menunduk menahan malu, tak sanggup membalas kata-kata Namjoon yang menjerat relung jiwanya untuk semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok pria yang telah menawan hatinya itu.

"Apa kau masih lelah?" Tanya Namjoon, kali ini tangannya bergerak menuju pinggang ramping Seokjin, untuk membelainya.

"Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing, tapi masih bisa ku atasi." Jawab Seokjin, kini kedua telinganya bagai delima matang. Pusing yang ia maksud memiliki makna yang bercabang, pertama, karena _jet lag_ yang masih mengganggunya, dan kedua, karena tingkah laku dan tutur kata Namjoon yang kian menguasai tubuh serta jiwanya.

Jatuh cinta bagi Seokjin merupakan hal yang tidak _sehat_.

Namjoon yang perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berbisik seraya hendak beranjak, "Akan kubuatkan teh herbal."

"Terima kasih." Sahut Seokjin, yang perlahan mulai duduk di atas kasur dengan dibantu Namjoon, yang kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di keningnya.

Sebuah suara, layaknya seseorang yang tengah tercekat dan butuh pertolongan akibat nafas yang tiba-tiba tertahan, membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh bersamaan, dan melihat Jimin yang berdiri mematung tak jauh dari mereka, dengan mulut menganga dan kedua mata yang membuka lebar, kantung plastik yang ia bawa terjatuh di lantai dengan begitu dramatis.

Seokjin kebingungan karenanya, Namjoon menunggu Jimin bicara, dan Jimin sendiri mulai melunakkan ekspresi terkejutnya, dan berkata dengan suara yang santai, "Hyung, aku tak tahu kau sekaya itu. Kau memesan android yang mirip Seokjin hyung dari situs jual-beli illegal di internet tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu padaku, keluargamu."

Pelipis Namjoon mulai mengucurkan peluh, kemudian ia berkata, "Jimin-ah, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Hallo, Jiminnie." Seokjin menyapanya, kemudian bangkit dari atas kasur dengan kedua bola mata Jimin yang mengikuti gerakannya.

Jimin mengangguk, menunjukkan sikap sopannya, "Oh? Hallo Jin hyung, walau kau android, tapi kuharap, kau tidak meninggalkan hyung ku dan-" Kata-kata Jimin terputus saat Seokjin berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua alis Jimin bertaut, setahunya, tidak ada robot atau android yang temperatur tubuhnya hangat, layaknya manusia asli. Tunggu dulu, asli?

Kedua tangan Jimin bergerak perlahan, untuk membalas pelukan Seokjin, "S-Seokjin hyung?" Ia dapat merasakan anggukan pelan yang Seokjin berikan saat ia memanggil namanya.

Namjoon melangkah mendekati mereka, dan dengan santai, tangan kanannya meraih kantung plastik yang Jimin bawa dan sempat terjatuh karena terkejut melihat Seokjin, "Jimin, kau bawa apa?" Tanya Namjoon, menghiraukan adegan mengharukan antara mantan kakak dan adik ipar di hadapannya.

Jimin tak menjawabnya, tentu saja, karena ia terlalu sibuk menanyai berbagai macam hal pada Seokjin. Seperti, _'Kapan sampai?'_ , lalu, _'Selama ini kau tinggal dimana? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja?'_ , hingga, _'Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari hyung-ku dulu?'_ seraya menangis, membuat segalanya sulit bagi Seokjin, yang belum sempat menjawab segala tanya yang ia ajukan, karena Jimin bertanya lagi, _'Tahu 'kah kau kalau aku sangat merindukanmu, Jin hyung bodoh_ _?!'_ Namjoon merasa bahwa, kepergian Seokjin lebih mempengaruhi kesehatan mental Jimin, dan membuatnya jauh lebih frustasi dibandingkan dengannya.

Seokjin menjawab segala tanya yang Jimin ajukan, dibantu Namjoon yang tak tega dengan keadaan. Saat adiknya mulai tenang, dan mengerti, mereka kembali layaknya keluarga yang utuh, rasa sakit yang terpendam perlahan sirna, Jimin duduk manis di kursi meja makan, seraya memotong tahu menggunakan pisau dapur milik Namjoon yang sudah tak terlalu tajam, sementara Seokjin membuat kaldu sup.

Namjoon mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jimin dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya, tetesan air mengalir dari rambutnya setelah ia selesai mandi, dan bergabung bersama Seokjin dan Jimin. "Awalnya, aku mau membangunkanmu, kemudian sarapan bersama dengan sup rumput laut yang kubuat sendiri, tapi ternyata, aku tidak tahu kalau harus mebuat kaldu terlebih dahulu, untung Seokjin hyung ada disini."

"Jadi menurutmu, semua bahan masuk begitu saja ke dalam air tanpa membuat kaldu terlebih dahulu?" Namjoon menatap adiknya dengan tatapan terkejut, dan Jimin hanya dapat mengangguk seraya membuat _p_ _out_ kecil pada bibir penuhnya, "Jimin, hyung memang tak bisa masak, tapi hyung saja tahu semua itu, kau ini hidup di dalam gua atau bagaimana 'sih?" Ucapnya dengan nada meledek, yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas berat dari Jimin yang masih memotong tahu.

"Aku tak percaya, kalau aku akan mendengar semua itu, dari orang yang teknik memotong bawangnya saja sama dengan memotong apel." Gerutu Jimin seraya mendongak, membalas ucapan Namjoon yang meledek kemampuan memasaknya.

Di sisi lain dapur, Seokjin membuka kulkas, mengambil beberapa telur untuk direbusnya, dan berkata, "Hei, jangan bertengkar, atau kalian tidak dapat jatah sarapan."

"Baik, ayah." Sahut Jimin dan Namjoon bersamaan.

Kali ini, Seokjin meminta Namjoon dan Jimin untuk menunggunya memasak dan bersantai di dekat kasur, kesempatan itu Jimin gunakan untuk menghubungi Hoseok dan Yoongi, "Aku sudah membatalkan rencanaku, Hoseok hyung, dan Yoongi hyung untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu hari ini disini, jadi nikmatilah harimu bersama Seokjin hyung." Jimin mengedipkan sebelah kelopak matanya, dan tersenyum seraya menyenggol pelan lengan Namjoon.

"Eh? Jimin, bagiku akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita semua berkumpul, aku yakin Seokjin hyung juga setuju." Balas Namjoon, menyikapi tingkah Jimin yang ia sadari sepenuhnya, bahwa sang adik bermaksud untuk memberinya ruang yang masih belum terpenuhi akan hadirnya Seokjin saat itu.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya membentuk tanda silang di depan dada dengan kedua tangannya, "No! Kau harus menghabiskan waktumu berdua dengan Seokjin hyung hari ini, aku akan pamit dan sarapan diluar, jadi nikmati 'lah harimu selagi bisa." Bisiknya sepelan mungkin agar Seokjin tak mendengar, "Kau tahu, aku kadang merasa lelah selalu memergoki kalian berdua bermesraan." Ucapnya kemudian, yang dibalas tawa lepas dari Namjoon.

"Makanya, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk Jiminnie." Timpal Namjoon, seraya mengacak pelan surai kecoklatan Jimin dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Sarapan telah siap, saat Jimin pamit untuk pergi dengan alasan ingin menemui seseorang dan menghadiri urusan penting lainnya. Jimin tidak sepenuhnya bohong, ia memang akan menemui Hoseok dan Yoongi, setelahnya menemui seorang dosen yang akan menjadi pembimbingnya, walau ini hari minggu, kesibukannya hampir sama dengan hari biasa. Namjoon mengalah pada keputusan adiknya, dan tentu saja, Seokjin hendak menahannya lebih lama, untuk sekedar sarapan bersama, tetapi Jimin menolaknya, walau menyayangkan kepergian mantan adik iparnya, Seokjin berusaha memakluminya, sampai akhirnya Jimin benar-benar pergi.

"Sisanya masih banyak." Gumam Seokjin, menatap sup rumput laut yang masih tersisa setengah, "Aku juga membuat telur rebus, dan kita belum sempat memakannya." Menu sarapan mereka terlalu sederhana, sehingga Seokjin menambahkan protein di dalamnya, hanya saja mereka belum sempat menghabiskannya karena sudah terlalu kenyang.

"Bawa saja untuk bekal." Namjoon berkata sambil mecuci peralatan makan yang tadinya mereka gunakan.

"Bekal?" Tanya Seokjin, menghentikan kedua tangannya yang semula ia gerakan untuk membersihkan meja makan.

Tanpa menoleh, Namjoon diam-diam menyunggingkan senyuman, dan kemudian ia berkata, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, dan kita perlu menggunakan bis untuk kesana, karena jaraknya yang sedikit jauh, jadi kurasa kita perlu bekal."

"Kita akan kemana?" Seokjin melangkah mendekatinya, dengan ekspresi penasaran yang terpatri pada wajahnya, ia menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan penuh keingin-tahuan. Namjoon menoleh sekilas padanya, ia tak segera menjawab tanya yang diajukan pria di sampingnya.

Seraya mematikan keran air, dan melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang semula terpasang untuk membantunya mencuci piring, Namjoon mengangkat dagu Seokjin dengan jemarinya, "Hari ini masih hari ulang tahunku, jadi kau harus menemaniku kemana 'pun aku mau." Jawaban yang Namjoon berikan memang tidak menjelaskan banyak hal, Seokjin memilih untuk bungkam dengan pipi yang merona merah, "Kau ikuti saja aku, hyung." Nampaknya Namjoon tidak akan menjawab dengan spesifik, dan memilih untuk merahasiakan tempat yang akan mereka tuju nantinya.

Seusai berbalas pesan dengan sang paman, Seokjin meletakan ponsel pintarnya di saku celana yang ia kenakan, untungnya Namjoon masih memiliki pakaian lama yang sudah kekecilan dengan kualitas layaknya pakaian yang baru dibeli, "Pakaian itu kubeli dengan gaji pertamaku, tapi sekarang sudah tidak muat." Ucap Namjoon diselingi tawa saat melihat Seokjin memutar tubuhnya, mencocokkan seberapa pantas ia dengan pakaian milik mantan suaminya. "Pinggangmu terlalu kecil, hyung. Kau harus makan lebih banyak, apa di Paris kau hanya minum wine dan makan crackers dengan caviar saja?"

"Kau benar, hampir setiap hari aku minum wine, karena tempat tinggalku dikelilingi kebun anggur." Seokjin membalas candaan Namjoon, yang menatapnya terus tanpa berkedip, "K-kenapa?"

Namjoon menjawab, "Kau mengingatkanku pada Dionysus."

"Siapa?"

"Tapi menurutku, kau lebih mirip Aphrodite."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan saja, ayo."

 _mamoru._

Mereka berdua menunggu di halte bis bersama seorang kakek berseragam veteran, dengan seorang murid sekolah menengah yang mungkin adalah cucunya, Namjoon mengobrol sebentar dengan sang kakek, sedangkan Seokjin membantu cucu perempuannya membuka botol air. Seumur hidupnya, Seokjin belum pernah bercengkrama begitu akrab dengan orang lain, terlebih pada seseorang yang usianya terpaut jauh dengannya, kecuali untuk urusan bisnis. Namjoon telah memberi banyak pelajaran serta memori berharga dalam hidupnya, dan Seokjin berterima kasih karenanya.

Langit cerah, hembusan angin menyejukkan yang mendukung suasana penuh keakraban, membuat Seokjin semakin mensyukuri keputusannya untuk kembali, kebahagiaan yang datang dari hal-hal terkecil sekali ' _pun_ , terasa begitu menyenangkan dan layak untuk dikenang nantinya, karena Namjoon terus bersamanya.

Di dalam bus, Seokjin duduk di dekat jendela, dan tentu saja, Namjoon berada di sisinya. "Mengantuk?" Tanya Namjoon, seraya membawa tangan Seokjin yang berada paling dekat dengannya untuk ia genggam.

Seokjin membalas genggamannya, "Sedikit." Ia menatap sebentar pada kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut erat, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pemandangan siang hari kota Seoul, yang entah mengapa begitu ia rindukan.

"Kita baru saja masuk pusat kota, Jinseok." Canda Namjoon, karena belum sampai setengah jalan, pria disampingnya sudah mengantuk duluan, "Kau boleh bersandar padaku." Timpalnya, kemudian menyentuh pipi kiri Seokjin untuk membawa kepalanya bersandar, "Tidur 'lah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita tiba di tempat peristirahatan." Seokjin tersenyum tipis, dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon dengan nyaman, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

Menyadari bahwa Seokjin benar-benar telah terlelap di sandarannya, Namjoon membawa jemarinya dan jemari Seokjin yang saling bertaut untuk mendekatkannya pada wajahnya, senyumnya terus melengkung indah, kala melihat jemari Seokjin yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh kain dari _sweater_ yang dikenakannya, kuku jemari lentiknya yang panjang begitu cantik untuk dipandang. Namjoon merasa bahwa dirinya sedang menggenggam tangan seorang malaikat, yang ia persilahkan untuk tidur di bahunya, sedangkan ia dengan leluasa membawa sang malaikat pergi, dan menjadikannya miliknya.

Namjoon memberi kecupan lembut pada jemari sang kekasih hati, sampai benaknya menyerukan tanda peringatan akan perbuatannya, karena mengecup tangan sang mantan di tempat umum bisa membuat orang lain menusuknya lewat pandangan, tapi untungnya, bis yang membawa mereka berdua sedang sepi, dan mulai masuk area jalan bebas hambatan tanpa disadarinya.

"Jin hyung.." Namjoon menepati janjinya, ia membangunkan Seokjin saat mereka tiba di tempat peristirahatan. Seokjin perlahan terbangun, ia membuka mata sepenuhnya saat mendengar suara sang supir yang mengumumkan kalau waktu istirahat mereka hanya berlangsung selama 20 menit, sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, Namjoon dan Seokjin turun di belakang penumpang lainnya, "Mau makan sesuatu?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan saat Namjoon menawarkan makanan untuknya, "Aku belum lapar."

"Bagaimana dengan es krim?" Tawar Namjoon sekali lagi, dan kali ini, Seokjin menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Namjoon masih ingat, mereka punya selera yang sama pada makanan beku itu, mereka sepakat untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada es krim vanilla dan _mint-choco_ , melainkan akan menyerukan kata 'iya' pada es krim coklat atau kopi.

Seokjin dan Namjoon duduk di _bench_ yang terletak tak jauh dari bus yang membawa mereka, ditemani dua _scoops_ es krim coklat yang saling mereka bagi, walau rasa yang mereka pesan sama, lumernya coklat yang mereka bagi saat itu terasa lebih manis dan menyenangkan. Dua pasang mata saling memandang, Namjoon dan Seokjin terhanyut akan dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, hingga saatnya mereka harus kembali masuk ke dalam bus dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ah, sekarang aku lapar." Ucap Seokjin seraya mengelus perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan bunyi dan getaran kecil, sampai-sampai Namjoon terkekeh karenanya, dan ia 'pun mengambil tas kecil yang diletakan di tempat penyimpanan barang, yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Sekarang waktunya makan bekal." Namjoon mengeluarkan termos berukuran sedang, yang terisi penuh dengan sup rumput laut yang tadi pagi Seokjin buat, juga kantung plastik yang membungkus empat telur rebus, "Sayangnya kita tidak punya nasi." Gerutu Namjoon.

Seokjin menatap pria di sampingnya dengan pandangan horor, "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa nasi." Ucapnya mendramatisir.

"Ku kira kau tak bisa hidup tanpa aku." Canda Namjoon, sambil menuang sup hangat dalam genggamannya ke dalam cangkir termos untuk ia berikan pada Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Ya, kau juga." Bisiknya. Dalam genggamannya, ada sebuah telur rebus yang siap ia pecahkan dengan mengetuk permukaan telur yang cukup keras itu pada kening Namjoon.

"Aw." Namjoon mengaduh pelan, diiringi tawa jahil Seokjin. "Oke, tak apa, lagi pula aku 'memukul mu' lebih keras semalam." Ringisan Namjoon berganti dengan seringai dalam waktu singkat, membuat Seokjin menyenyenggol lengannya.

"Hei~" Tegur Seokjin diselingi tawa, kemudian memberikan telur yang telah ia kupas bersih pada Namjoon, yang juga memberikan secangkir sup padanya.

Namjoon menggigit telur rebusnya hingga terlihat kuningnya, kemudian ia menawarkannya pada Seokjin, "Makan 'lah." Setelah dua tegukan dari sup hangat buatannya sendiri, Seokjin membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan telur dari Namjoon, dan ia menyodorkan cangkir sup yang belum habis pada pria disampinya, untuk diteguk sisanya. "Masih enak." Gumam Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, sup itu buatanku." Seokjin menimpali. Mereka sesekali bercengkrama, seraya menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa, sampai akhirnya bekal itu habis, membuat mereka tak sadar telah tiba di tujuan.

Seokjin turun terlebih dahulu dan melihat sekitarnya, ia memincingkan mata, menyakinkan diri pada nama sebuah kota yang tak asing baginya, "Kau mengajakku ke Ilsan?" Ia bertanya, pada Namjoon yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Tapi seharusnya jarak dari Seoul ke Ilsan tidak terlalu jauh, dan hanya membutuhkan waktu satu setengah jam," Gumam Seokjin, ia lumayan sering mengunjungi kota sekitar Seoul, termasuk Ilsan, dan seingatnya, jaraknya memang tak terlalu jauh, namun mengapa perjalanan yang harusnya singkat, tadi memakan waktu lebih lama sampai hampir 3 jam lebih, "apa kita salah naik bus?"

Nampaknya tidak demikian, Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumannya terpatri lebar hingga dua lesung pipinya terlihat kian nempesona, "Kita tidak salah naik bus."

"Lalu mengapa?" Seokjin tidak mengerti, jika memang sejak awal Namjoon berniat untuk mengajaknya ke Ilsan, mengapa ia memilih menaiki bus dengan rute memutar yang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk sampai ke tempat yang kini mereka pijak.

"Karena aku menyukai bus," Namjoon menyendikkan bahu saat menjawabnya, membuat Seokjin menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, kemudian ia menambahkan, "dan aku menyukaimu." Seokjin terdiam saat mendengarnya, terlebih saat Namjoon kembali menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya, "Aku sengaja memilih bus dengan rute memutar, agar dapat menikmati perjalanan lebih lama denganmu. Ini masih hari ulang tahunku, kau ingat?" Tentu saja Seokjin mengingatnya, ia menjanjikan untuk membiarkan Namjoon bertindak semaunya khusus hari ini, sebagai pengganti dari hadiah yang tak sempat dibawanya.

"Oh? Aku mengerti," Seokjin menyentuh jari kelingking Namjoon dengan jemarinya, sebelum ia menautkannya dengan kelingkingnya sendiri, "aku juga, aku sangat menikmati perjalanan tadi." Tuturnya diiringi semburat merah muda di pipi dan telinganya. Sejujurnya, Seokjin tidak begitu menyukai jalan-jalan ke luar, terlebih menggunakan angkutan umum, tetapi saat Namjoon bersamanya, ia merasa begitu nyaman, bagai membawa 'rumahnya' sendiri turut berpergian.

"Tapi perjalanan kita belum usai, kita belum sampai di tempat tujuan." Kata-kata Namjoon cukup membuat Seokjin kembali penasaran, ia merasa kalau posisi mereka terbalik, karena di hari ulang tahun Namjoon, justru Seokjin yang mendapat banyak kejutan.

"Okay." Seokjin menurutinya, lagi, untuk kembali melangkah menuju arah stasiun kereta yang ternyata tak jauh dari tempat pemberhentian bus. "Kali ini naik kereta?"

"Tidak, kita akan jalan kaki." Jawab Namjoon, seraya tersenyum riang saat Seokjin menggenggam tangannya, dan mereka melangkah bersama seraya bergandengan tangan.

"Oh." Mereka melangkah beriringan, Seokjin tetap menggegam tangan Namjoon, dalam diam mereka merasakan kehangatan dari kehadiran orang yang mereka kasihi disisi, sampai lima belas menit lamanya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk berhenti, di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua, dengan nuansa yang asri karena banyak ditumbuhi pohon plum di halamannya.

Seokjin mengikuti arah pandangan Namjoon, yang lurus tertuju pada rumah itu, ia hendak bertanya lebih jauh tentang bangunan yang berada di hadapan mereka, tetapi Namjoon telah lebih dahulu berkata, "Dulu, ibuku yang menanam pohon plum itu." Seokjin cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata yang terucap dengan begitu lirih dari mulut pria di sisinya, "Rumah ini dahulu milik keluargaku." Tatapan Seokjin kini tertuju sepenuhnya pada Namjoon, yang masih terus memandang rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya tentang orang tuanya.

"Dulu, kami sering membuat manisan plum yang kami petik sendiri buahnya dari pohon itu." Pandangan Namjoon menerawang, senyumnya mengembang lembut kala memutar kembali kenangan yang paling membuatnya bahagia saat mengingat tentang kedua orang tuanya, "Sekarang rumah ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain, sebuah keluarga dari Hawaii berminat dan telah membelinya."

"Kau menjualnya?" Seokjin tidak menyangka bahwa Namjoon membiarkan rumah yang menjadi warisan dari orang tuanya terjual dan menjadi milik orang lain begitu saja, ia kira, Namjoon akan terus mempertahankannya.

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku menjualnya karena keluarga Park mengangkatku, dan aku harus pindah ke Seoul, sehingga tak ada seorang 'pun yang bisa mengurus rumah ini." Kali ini Namjoon menoleh, menatap Seokjin diiringi senyuman terbaiknya, "Uang yang kudapat dari menjual rumah ini, telah kupakai sebagian untuk biaya pendidikanku, dan sebagian lagi untuk hal lain saat aku mendapat situasi yang mengharuskanku mengeluarkan banyak uang. Aku juga tidak ingin berhutang pada keluarga Park untuk semua itu." Jelas Namjoon, membuat Seokjin perlahan memahami situasinya.

Suara pagar yang terbuka cukup membuat mereka kaget, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar terlihat keluar dengan mengendap, "Hueningkai!" Teriakan seorang wanita, yang nampaknya ibu dari anak laki-laki itu cukup mengejutkan mereka bertiga, "Sudah ibu bilang, setelah selesai makan, cuci piringmu sendiri!" Omel sang ibu yang membuat anak laki-laki bernama Hueningkai itu terdiam dan tidak jadi keluar rumah, ia nampak menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Dan detik itu juga, pandangan mereka bertiga bertemu. Hueningkai menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan mengangguk, menunjukkan sikap sopannya pada dua orang dewasa yang berdiri di depan rumahnya, "Cepat masuk, nanti ibumu semakin marah." Bisik Seokjin, namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh sang anak laki-laki seraya melambaikan tangannya. Dan benar saja, Hueningkai segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tergesa.

"Senang melihat rumah ini dipenuhi kehangatan dari keluarga yang menghuninya." Gumam Namjoon, menggenggam tangan Seokjin kian erat, "Ayo jalan lagi." Ucapnya, dan kemudian, mereka kembali melangkah bersama, menyusuri jalan beraspal dari kota tempat Namjoon dilahirkan dan dibesarkan.

Kali ini hanya butuh lima menit, untuk sampai di sebuah toko bunga. Namjoon memilih beberapa tangkai bunga anggrek segar yang didominasi warna putih, "Ayahku sangat menyukai bunga tropis ini, ia banyak mengkoleksinya sampai memiliki kebun mini, tetapi ibuku yang bertugas merawat mereka karena ayahku terlalu sibuk berkerja."

"Lalu, kemana mereka saat kau pindah?" Tanya Seokjin, menerima dua _bucket_ bunga anggrek yang telah Namjoon bayar di kasir.

Namjoon nengajaknya keluar dari toko setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian mereka kembali melangkah yang kali ini membawa mereka ke sebuah danau yang cantik, "Mereka mati. Aku memang selalu menemani ibuku saat beliau merawat anggrek-anggrek itu, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, dan tidak pernah tahu cara merawatnya dengan benar."

"Mendiang ibu kandungmu juga merawat bunga, dan tanaman lainnya 'kan? Aku pernah melihatnya sendiri saat berkunjung ke rumahmu, dan bertanya mengenai kebun itu pada pelayanmu." Seokjin mengangguk pelan, di halaman belakang rumahnya, ia memang memiliki kebun dan taman di dalam ruang kaca yang dahulu dimiliki dan dibuat oleh mendiang sang ibu. "Untungnya mereka masih hidup, jika aku mengenalmu lebih awal, mungkin anggrek-anggrek milik ayahku dapat diselamatkan." Namjoon berkata demikian seraya menghela nafas pelan, nampak menyayangkan pertemuannya dengan Seokjin yang begitu 'terlambat'.

"Kau bisa membawa anggrek-anggrek itu hidup kembali," Seokjin berucap pelan, membuat Namjoon menoleh padanya tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka, "kau masih mengingat mereka, kau bisa menanam dan membesarkan anggrek lain dengan memori yang kau bawa tentang ayah dan ibumu."

"Kau benar." Senyum Namjoon mengembang sempurna, kemudian ia mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Seokjin, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya kemudian, meninggalkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipi pria yang baru saja ia beri kecupan.

Langkah mereka terhenti pada sebuah gerbang, Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya, dan Seokjin menyusul gerakannya, mereka tiba di sebuah pemakaman umum dekat sebuah danau. Dalam diam, Seokjin mengikuti langkah Namjoon, yang sejak tadi tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Seokjin hyung, terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini." Ucap Namjoon seraya melangkah mendahului Seokjin.

"Namjoonie.." Mereka tiba di barisan pemakaman paling atas, Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya, mengdap ke dua gundukan tanah yang saling bersebelahan dengan nisan yang diukir dengan marga yang sama, rumput yang tumbuh di dua pusara itu nampak terawat, nama yang terukir di nisannya juga bersih tak berjelaga, nampaknya Namjoon selalu membayar biaya perawatan makam kedua orang tuanya dengan baik.

Seokjin menundukkan kepala dan bahunya, menyapa dengan sopan pada orang tua Namjoon yang telah berbaring damai disana, kemudian ia meletakkan satu _bucket_ anggrek putih dalam genggamannya di depan nisan ayah Namjoon, sedangkan Namjoon meletakan _bucket_ anggrek satunya diatas pusara sang ibu, "Aku pulang." Ucap Namjoon, kemudian meletakkan dua botol soju dan dua buah apel yang ia bawa di dalam tas bekal. "Maaf kalau aku tidak membawa banyak, dan datang mendadak."

Saat Namjoon menyiapkan persembahan dan menyapa kedua orang tuanya, Seokjin berdoa disebelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang saling menangkup, dalam hati ia memperkenalkan diri, dan menyapa orang tua Namjoon, ia turut mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya karena telah merawat sang putra hingga menjadi sosok yang begitu ia kagumi. Berkat mereka berdua, Seokjin dapat bertemu dengan Namjoon, dan dapat merasakan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya saat berada di sisi orang yang paling ia cintai.

Tanpa sadar Seokjin meneteskan air mata harunya, saat ia mengucapkan betapa berterima-kasihnya ia pada mendiang ibu Namjoon, karena telah melahirkannya, serta membawanya ke kehidupannya kini, ia juga mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada mendiang ayah, yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal agar putranya tumbuh menjadi pria paling tegar dan lembut hati, sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk selamanya.

Perlahan-lahan Seokjin membuka matanya, Namjoon telah menyelesaikan doanya terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Seokjin untuk digenggamnya, dan mereka bangkit berdiri bersama-sama dengan saling berhadapan. Sebelum Namjoon sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata, Seokjin telah mendahuluinya, ia menyebutkan tiga kata ajaib, yang telah lama tersimpan dalam hatinya, "Namjoon-ah, aku mencintaimu."

Namjoon terpana dibuatnya, kedua iris kelabunya membesar kala mendengar kata cinta dari Seokjin, tepat di depan kedua orang tuanya yang telah berisirahat, "H-hyung?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Namjoon." Ucap Seokjin sekali lagi, seraya menyentuh pipi kiri Namjoon dan membelainya dengan ibu jarinya, tatapannya yang lembut memancarkan kesungguhan akan kata-kata yang diucapkannya, ia mencintai Namjoon, dulu, kini, dan seterusnya.

"Jinseok..." Linangan air mata yang semula terbendung kini turun membasahi pipi Namjoon tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya terangkat, menyentuh dan membawa tubuh Seokjin ke dalam sebuh pelukan hangat dan protektif. Kali pertama Seokjin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, membuat Namjoon tak kuasa menahan buncahan kebahagiaan yang kini menyirami jiwa dan raganya, membuat segalanya sempurnya, ia dapat merasakan kuatnya keteguhan yang kini bertambah berkat balasan yang sama dari cintanya yang teprus setia menanti.

"Namjoon, maafkan aku." Maafkan aku karena terlambat mengatakannya...

Seokjin merasa lega, sekaligus sedih, sejak dulu ia selalu ingin mengungkapkannnya, nyatanya dirinya ragu-ragu, hingga akhirnya bencana menghampiri mereka dan membuat cintanya terombang-ambing tiada arah.

"Jinseok, aku mencintaimu." Namjoon menanggapi ungkapan maaf yang Seokjin utarakan, dengan tiga kata paling ajaib yang dahulu sering ia ucapkan. Kini, ia dapat mengucapkannya dengan leluasa, terlebih lagi ia akan mendapat balasan yang setara akan semua itu.

Perlahan-lahan Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, "Ayah, ibu," Ucapnya seraya menghadap pada pusara ayah dan ibunya, dengan masih menggenggam tangan Seokjin, "Aku mencintai Kim Seokjin." Seokjin hanya menoleh padanya sebentar, saat ini ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, "Aku telah menemukan orang yang kucintai, dan karenanya, aku ingin menjadi seorang pria yang terbaik baginya, aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik karena Seokjin, aku merasa mampu dan dapat menggapai mimpiku jika bersamanya." Namjoon mengutarakan isi hatinya, tepat di hadapan orang-orang yang mendapatkan dan memberikan cinta dalam hidupnya.

"Seokjin hyung, kembali 'lah padaku," Bisik Namjoon, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Seokjin sepenuhnya.

Seokjin hendak menjawab ajakannya, tetapi Namjoon kembali berkata, dengan memanggil namanya, "Kim Seokjin," ia terus menatap Seokjin jauh ke dalam iris karamelnya, kemudian merogoh saku celana jeansnya, sebuah sapu tangan yang masih terlipat kini ada dalam genggamannya, ia membukanya dan memperlihatkan cincin perak sederhana, dengan mata berlian berwarna merah muda. Senyuman Namjoon indah seperti biasa, tatapannya lembut seperti seharusnya saat ia mematri wajah Seokjin dalam tatapannya, lantunan syahdu suara baritonenya terdengar kala ia kembali berkata, "menikah 'lah denganku, dengan Kim Namjoon." Bukan Park Namjoon... menikah 'lah dengan diriku yang sebenarnya.

Seokjin balas menatap dalam iris kelabu milik pria tinggi dihadapannya, sebuah cincin perak beralas sapu tangan abu-abu di atas telapak tangan Namjoon yang tersodor padanya, membuat pantulan bayangan pria yang dicintainya kian membiaskan kebiahagiaan sempurnanya, membuat Seokjin segera mengangguk kala mendengar ajakkan Namjoon untuk menikahinya, lagi. "Aku... menerimanya, aku mau menikah denganmu." Aku ingin... sangat ingin menikah denganmu, menjadikanmu milikku, dan hidup bahagia berdua.

Namjoon merutuki dirinya saat kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, seharusnya ia tak menangis, dan dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang terpatri di wajah tampan Seokjin saat ini. Ia menjadi satu-satunya yang menangis, sedangkan Seokjin sesekali berjinjit bahagia, terlebih saat Namjoon memasangkan cincin di jari manis kirinya, "Kenapa kau menangis?" Tawa Seokjin terdengar begitu syahdu, membuat Namjoon turut tertawa dalam isakan kecilnya.

"Terlalu bahagia." Tutur Namjoon, saat akhirnya cincin cantik itu tersemat di jemari Seokjin, membuatnya semakin cantik dan berkilau, "Aku sengaja membelinya, kalau-kalau aku bisa membawamu kembali dan melamarmu saat aku berhasil menyusul dan menemukanmu di Paris." Jelas Namjoon seraya membelai lembut jemari Seokjin, tepat di cincin yang melingkari jari manis pria yang baru saja ia lamar.

"Kau... berniat menyusul dan mencariku?" Seokjin terkejut dengan penuturan Namjoon, mungkin kalau ia benar-benar tak memutuskan untuk kembali, Namjoon yang akan mencarinya dan membawanya pergi dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Ya, aku telah menjual jam mahal yang dihadiahkan orang tuamu saat pernikahan pertama kita, dan kalau ditambah dengan tabunganku, aku dapat menyusul dan mencarimu, serta membeli cincin ini." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, karena mendadak, ia merasa tak enak hati telah menjual barang pemberian mantan mertuanya, yang akan jadi calon mertuanya, lagi.

"Namjoonie." Panggil Seokjin, seraya membawa Namjoon kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Senyuman keduanya melengkung sempurna, tanda bahwa mereka sangat bahagia. "Aku juga memiliki sesuatu untuk menjadikannya kenangan akan hari ini." Bisik Seokjin, tepat di samping telinga Namjoon. Sebenarnya Namjoon enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan hangat itu, namun ia harus memberikan ruang pada Seokjin untuk memperlihatkan dan memberikan 'hadiah' untuknya.

Seokjin nampak merogoh ke dalam kerah _sweater_ -nya, kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak ke arah tengkuknya, dan ia melepaskan sebuah kalung berbandul cincin. Namjoon sangat mengenali cincin itu, cincin yang tergantung di sebuah rantai perak yang dikenakan Seokjin sejak tadi, adalah cincin miliknya dari pernikahan pertama mereka, "Aku tak pernah membuangnya, sebagai gantinya aku menjadikannya bandul." Ucapnya, Namjoon terkejut dibuatnya, karena semalam ia tak memperhatikan kalung yang Seokjin kenakan. "Kau juga tak melepaskan cincin pernikahan terdahulu kita." Seokjin menunjuk jemari Namjoon, yang jari kirinya masih tersemat cincin pernikahan mereka dulu.

"Aku terlalu menyayanginya." Gumam Namjoon, sambil memutar pelan cincin pernikahan pertama mereka di jermarinya.

"Sekarang kau punya dua cincin." Kata Seokjin, seraya memakaikan kalung miliknya pada leher Namjoon, "Aku sedikit memodifikasi ukirannya diam-diam saat masih tinggal di Paris, aku menambahkan ukiran paus biru di sisi permatanya."

"Kore?" Namjoon menggapai cincin yang dulunya milik Seokjin dari pernikahan mereka sebelumnya, ia berusaha melihat ukiran paus biru yang dibuat Seokjin saat terpisah jauh darinya.

Seokjin mengangguk riang, "Iya, Kore. Aku sengaja membuatnya, karena kupikir, saat akhirnya berpisah denganmu hidupku layaknya paus biru yang kesepian." Ia menyentuh pipi Namjoon dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya, mendekatkannya pada dada Namjoon, "Tapi sekarang, Kore yang kesepian itu telah kembali pada seseorang yang akan menemaninya sepanjang hidupnya."

Cincin Seokjin terdahulu, bertemu dengan cincin yang baru diberikan Namjoon padanya, kemudian Namjoon menggenggam tangannya yang tepat berada di dada, cincin milik Namjoon mengeratkan kedua cincin di jemari Seokjin dan yang berada dekat pada jantungnya, ia 'pun berkata, "Untuk pertemuan pertama kita, dan untuk masa depan yang akan kita lalui bersama."

 ** _To be continued_**

[A/N]

Karena ada tambahan disana dan disini dalam chapter ke-25 ini, saya memutuskan untuk membuat chapter tambahan, yang akan menjadi chapter terakhir setelah ini. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan, dan _misinformation_ -nya. /deep bow/

Semoga di chapter ini, saat NamJin akhirnya kembali, saya berhasil menebus dosa saya di chapter lalu... Apalagi chapter 24, karena banyak reader-nim yang kurang puas pada tulisan saya, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi /deep bow again/

Saran untuk author lain, atau reader-nim yang sedang memikirkan/membuat sebuah karya, tapi perfroma-nya sedang menurun, saya sarankan untuk **piknik** , karena sebelum membuat chapter ini, saya piknik ke Jogja, selama seminggu full saya dedikasikan untuk diri sendiri, semacam Namjooning, tapi ini Fumaing hehehe Dan saya disana bertemu dengan author senior yang saya kenal dari , seorang NamJin shipper papan atas, yang selalu kasih saya wejangan bermanfaat dalam mensukseskan saya menulis dengan lebih baik, **special thanks to** **loveiscurl** -sunbaenim~ semoga di lain kesempatan kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan saya harap, saya juga bisa bertemu dengan author/reader-nim lainnya di real life

PS : Bagi NamJin shipper sekalian yang memiliki akun twitter, silahkan follow (@RkiveTeam) untuk mendapat lebih banyak konten dan asupan NamJin~ borahae uwu

 ** _massive thanks to_ :** **minshootinguard** waduh kalo Namjoon acak2 dia bisa di do xD pssstt TMI, saya bikin karakter Namjoon kaya gini terpengaruh dengerin Mono on loop, jadi deh Namjoon yang 'begini' hohoho Terima kasih sudah menunggu, masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, saya butuh banyak belajar buat menjabarkan perasaan yang karakter alami dalam ff saya T_T Ooo~ gapapa kok, dari pada manggil 'jan' sama 'cuk', lebih baik 'aku' sama 'saya' hehehe fine fine aja kok, panggilan itu ga mempengaruhi persahabatan kita~ Jaga kesehatan juga ya, dan bahagia selalu uwu komentar tambahan : memang jadinya NamJin ehe~

 **AngAng13**

daaannn jengjengjeng~ saya double update buat mebebus dosa saya yang terus telat ehe~ sudah terjawab Seokjin akan berakhir dengan siapa /wink/

 **loveiscurl**

Yang ribet idupnya itu saya :"v huhuhu~ pas ketemu waktu itu saya ga kelepasan spoiler kan? hahaha aduh bingung mau bales apa lagi ini, intinya saya seneng banget ketemu sama senpai, dikasih oleh-oleh pula :" terus saya juga seneng banget sama review senpai yang detail kaya gini, problem satu-persatu diangkat semua, makasih banyak senpai /joget arigatou by hsj/ komentar tambahan : terima kasih atas pencerahannya ya senpai, membuka mata saya banget, saya jadi lebih hati-hati dan memikirkan gimana menulis dengan lebih baik biar enak dibaca, ini bermanfaat banget senpai ilys

 **Swanminsuga**

syuga...

 **hyeyesu28**

ngamuk ke saya aja :"(

 **I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**


	26. part 26 (end) : the meaning of mamoru

**_mamoru._**

 **Genre** : Romance, and Drama

 **Pair** : (main) NamJin, (side) SoPe, TaeKook

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning** : BrotherComplex, Little Incest

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 _part twenty-six: the meaning of mamoru_

Dari matanya, Jungkook terus menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon yang mengikat janji sekali lagi, di altar berhias bunga smeraldo. Gereja kecil di sudut kota Gwacheon menjadi saksi bisu pernikahan yang berlangsung sederhana, Jungkook memutuskan duduk sendirian di barisan paling belakang, senyumnya mengembang tipis dan kedua telapak tangannya bertemu dalam satu tepukan tangan saat Namjoon mencium bibir Seokjin seusai janji yang mereka ucapkan untuk terus hidup bersama dalam kondisi dan situasi apa 'pun.

Dua kali Jungkook melihat pemandangan yang sama, namun kali ini sungguh berbeda, kebahagiaan dan haru menyelimuti benaknya, ia tak menjeritkan nama Seokjin dalam batinnya seraya berseru dengan penuh kepedihan seperti dahulu, ia kini merelakannya, dan turut bahagia untuknya.

Jungkook kira, ia akan terus mengurung diri, dan menutup dirinya sendiri dari siapa saja yang hendak membawanya keluar. Setelah kepergian Seokjin, tak lama, Jungkook meninggalkan Paris untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya di Jerman, ia datang dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak lagi 'bersama' dengan Seokjin. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan kepedihan tak mampu ditahannya, tetapi sebisa mungkin, ia tak melimpahkan kegalauannya pada ayah dan ibunya. Seusai mengatakan segalanya, Jungkook pergi dari sana, ia memutuskan kembali ke Korea, dan menetap di Busan.

Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, ia sengaja melakukannya karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendirian, bukan untuk merenungkan kisah cintanya yang kandas, dan juga bukan untuk merutuki tindakannya yang hampir menyakiti Seokjin dan memisahkannya dengan Namjoon, orang yang dicintai kakaknya, melainkan untuk mencari inspirasi. Jungkook tak ingin terus larut dan ditenggelamkan oleh rasa sakit akibat patahnya hati. Ia mencari inspirasi di kampung halamannya, untuk memilih hidup seperti apa yang ingin ia jalani setelah ini.

"Kau seperti sedang menghadiri pemakaman." Perhatian Jungkook tertuju pada Taehyung, yang berkata demikian seraya duduk di sebelahnya, "Memakai pakaian serba hitam di sebuah pernikahan itu dilarang," Jungkook tersenyum kecil sambil membawa pandangannya kembali ke depan, ia dapat melihat senyuman indah yang terpatri di wajah tampan pria yang sempat dicintainya, dan mungkin saja 'masih' dicintainya.

Tegunannya teralih saat Taehyung kembali berbisik di sampingnya, "Yah, warna mencekam seperti itu memang cocok untukmu, terlebih di momen seperti ini."

Candaan gelap yang dilontarkan Taehyung membuat Jungkook membuka suara, "Ini bukan hitam, tapi biru tua." Sanggahan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menyeringai, mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena pemberkatan pernikahan telah usai, ditutup dengan lagu yang belum pernah Jungkook dan Taehyung dengarkan sebelumnya, sayup-sayup mereka mendengar dari seorang tamu, yang mungkin adalah teman Namjoon, mereka mengatakan bahwa lagu yang dibawakan merupakan karangan dari Namjoon sendiri.

 _Like the moon rises after the sun rises_

 _Like how fingernails grow_.

 _Like trees that shed their bark once a year_.

 _That you are the one who will give meaning to my memories_.

 _Who will make a 'person' into 'love'_.

 _Before I knew you_.

 _My heart was filled with straight lines only_

Lantunan lagu yang Jungkook dengarkan, membuatnya teringat saat ia bertemu dengan Namjoon untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia berpisah dengan Seokjin. Ia telah mendengar dari Taehyung, dan juga Jimin, bahwa sosok yang pernah menjadi kakak ipar dan telah menjadi kakak iparnya lagi itu ingin menemuinya.

Tentu Jungkook tak segera memenuhi keinginannya, ia yakin Namjoon tidak pernah memiliki maksud untuk menertawai 'kekalahannya', namun menemui saingan cintanya sendiri saat dirinya telah kalah telak merupakan hal yang tabu untuk Jungkook alami. Ego membelenggu akalnya, ia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon hari ini, keesokannya, atau kedepannya, tentu dalam waktu yang lama. Ia butuh waktunya sendiri dan Namjoon tak bisa menyitanya.

Namun nyatanya, mereka menemukan Jungkook, Namjoon tidak datang sendirian, ia ditemani Jimin, membawa kue beras karena saat itu adalah hari rakyat Korea merayakan hari kebangsaan, atau _Gaechonjol_. Tepat tanggal 3 Oktober, dan sudah hampir tiga minggu Jungkook menetap di Busan seorang diri.

"Jungkook-ah." Sempat terpikirkan dalam benak Jungkook, mungkin ia akan merasa mual saat Namjoon memanggil namanya, namun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Ia memang terkejut saat melihat wajah Namjoon, yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tapi saat pria tinggi itu mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan begitu akrab, Jungkook merasa tenang, karena ia tahu, bahwa dirinya telah dimaafkan.

Banyak yang mereka bicarakan kala itu, tapi Namjoon yang bicara terus menerus, ia nampak menaruh perhatian lebih layaknya seorang kakak. Jungkook lebih banyak diam, ia tahu Namjoon, mereka tak membahas tentang hubungannya dengan Seokjin, melainkan hal yang bersangkutan dengan kehidupan sehari-hari. Kapan kau akan berkuliah lagi? Apa kau akan menetap terus disini? Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu? Entah mengapa, lontaran tanya yang Namjoon ajukan, dapat dengan mudah Jungkook temukan jawabannya, ia mulai merasa nyaman akan sosoknya.

Di tempat yang sama, namun di waktu yang berbeda, kini Seokjin yang datang menemuinya. Masih seperti dulu, Jungkook memandangnya sebagai seseorang yang indah tiada tara, senyum Seokjin yang tertuju padanya sempat membuatnya terlena, tapi tidak kali ini, karena sebuah cincin baru, dan nampak lebih berkilau tersemat di jari manisnya, membuat Jungkook terpaku dan kekosongan kembali menyadarkannya.

Jungkook membalas senyum Seokjin kala itu, dan membalas pelukan hangatnya, yang sensasinya telah berbeda. Seokjin bukan lagi miliknya, "Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Jungkook, dengan tiada maksud untuk membawa kembali cintanya.

"Aku sangat.. sangat merindukanmu, Jungkook-ah." Betapa leganya Jungkook saat Seokjin membalas kata-katanya dengan kalimat yang sama, ia tahu bahwa Seokjin telah mengetahui kebenarannya, tetapi ia tidak dibenci olehnya. Seokjin memang bukan miliknya, namun ia tetap malaikatnya.

Banyak hal yang dibicarakan setelahnya, kecanggungan memang masih ada, tetapi ruang rindu telah terpenuhi oleh canda dan seruan riang. Jungkook menyadari bahwa ia sudah melepaskan Seokjin sepenuhnya, saat dirinya tersenyum melihat undangan upacara pernikahan yang kakaknya berikan, kedua nama mempelai terukir indah dengan tinta perak di kedua sisinya, "Jungkook yang dulu tidak akan mampu untuk mempercayai semua ini, tetapi aku sekarang benar-benar bahagia atas pernikahanmu, hyung."

Seokjin menyambut ucapannya dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang meneduhkan, seraya berkata, "Tanpa dirimu Jungkook-ah, mimpiku tidak akan pernah terwujud."

Lamunan Jungkook akan bayangan masa lalunya terpecah, pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada dua mempelai yang tersenyum dan memandang satu sama lain, beralih ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh pria yang ada di sebelahnya, yang tak lain adalah Taehyung. "Apa-"

Kata-kata yang nampaknya akan menjadi ungkapan tanya yang belum sepenuhnya selesai dari mulut Jungkook, terpotong oleh ucapan Taehyung, "Jangan mengatakan apa 'pun atau aku akan melakukan hal yang memalukan!" Sebelah alis Jungkook naik dibuatnya, ia merasa heran, tetapi tak melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung yang cukup berpeluh di sela jemarinya.

"Aku harus segera menangkap hatimu, walau kau masih menguncinya rapat-rapat dan tidak berniat untuk membukanya dalam waktu dekat, tapi aku harus segera mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya aku perjuangkan sejak dulu." Taehyung memaparkan isi hatinya, wajahnya memerah dan pandangannya tidak fokus. Jungkook yang awalnya heran melihatnya, mulai mengerti dan tak tahan untuk tersenyum geli.

"Taehyu-"

Jungkook membuka matanya lebar-lebar, sentuhan lembut dari bibir Taehyung yang ia rasakan di pipinya datang tiba-tiba, bibirnya sendiri sedikit terbuka, namun tak ada kata yang mampu ia ucapkan setelahnya. Dan Taehyung yang semula memberikan ciuman kilat di pipi Jungkook tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di hampir seluruh wajahnya, "Sudah kubilang jangan katakan apa-apa." Gerutunya, dibalik tawa gugup yang ia buat dengan sengaja, "Butuh waktu empat tahun untuk melakukannya, ini gila, aku gila."

"Terima kasih." Ucapan Jungkook berhasil membuat mulut Taehyung yang semula terus bergumam kini terdiam, menatap kursi panjang gereja berhias bunga anggrek putih dan pita perak di depannya, kemudian ia menunduk, tersenyum lembut pada dirinya sendiri, ia telah selangkah lebih jauh untuknya mendapatkan cinta sang pujaan hati. "Terima kasih sudah duduk disini bersamaku."

 _mamoru._

Tepukan tangan Hoseok perlahan berhenti, pandangannya tak lepas dari Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih belum melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah terikatnya janji yang kali ini tanpa rekayasa di dalamnya.

Hoseok turut berbahagia, tak ada satu pun guratan dari senyumnya yang dibuat-buat, hanya saja, pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya, nampak tidak seperti dirinya. _Grumpy_ , Yoongi masih kesal dengan apa yang harusnya Hoseok bisa tanggapi dengan serius tadi pagi sebelum mereka datang menghadiri pesta pernikahan ini.

Pagi tadi, Hoseok terbangun oleh suara alarm yang sengaja ia pasang di jam 5 dini hari, Namjoon memberinya kesempatan berharga untuk berpidato di pesta pernikahannya dengan Seokjin yang diselenggarakan hari ini. Dengan langkah yang sedikit malas, Hoseok menyambar selembar kertas berisi teks pidatonya yang ia letakan di meja nakas. Memang, pidato yang Hoseok berikan mengenai Namjoon dari sudut pandang seorang sahabat, tapi Hoseok menganggap Namjoon lebih dari itu, mereka saudara, begitu banyak kisah di masa lampau yang akan Hoseok jabarkan lewat pidatonya ini.

Dua paragraf telah Hoseok baca, ia berkonsentrasi penuh tetapi tak melupakan senyum riangnya, terlebih saat tutur katanya mengisahkan betapa memalukannya Namjoon saat mereka masih sekolah mengengah pertama dulu. Mulut Hoseok bungkam, kegiatannya terhenti, dan seketika kepalanya menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang menghampirinya, dengan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk, rambut yang berantakan, dan tangan kanan yang terangkat untuk megucek pelan matanya.

Hoseok berucap dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyanya, seraya menepuk pahanya untuk memberi sinyal pada Yoongi agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Namun nyatanya, Yoongi mengabaikan 'sinyal' darinya dan hendak duduk di sebelahnya saja, tetapi Hoseok tak membiarkan itu, ia menarik lembut lengan Yoongi agar pria itu jatuh di pangkuannya, "Ya! Jung Hoseok."

"Morning kiss?" Tawar Hoseok, seraya membawa bibirnya mendekat pada wajah Yoongi, lebih tepatnya bibirnya, "Hm?"

"Belum sikat gigi." Gumam Yoongi, menutup bibirnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya. "Hm!" Hoseok tertawa dibuatnya, menggoda Yoongi saat baru bangun tidur mejadi kegiatan rutinnya selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hoseok membiarkan Yoongi lolos kali ini, sebelah tangannya yang bebas kembali meraih teks pidato untuknya hafalkan kembali.

Konsentrasi Hoseok kembali terpecah ketika Yoongi membuka suara, lebih tepatnya bertanya padanya, "Kau tak mengenakan cincinmu?" Hoseok terdiam untuk sementara, pandangannya tertuju pada jemari kirinya yang kosong. Di jari kirinya, seharusnya tersemat cincin hitam kebiruan dari logam mulia khusus yang Yoongi berikan untuknya, satu minggu yang lalu, tidak ada yang khusus hari itu, hanya saja Yoongi berhasil mengumpulkan uang pertamanya dari hasil jerih payah menjual lagu karangannya, dan berinisiatif untuk memberikan sang kekasih sebuah kejutan spesial.

Yoongi menunggu jawaban dari pria yang kini tengah memangkunya, dari sana, ia dapat melihat peluh yang mengalir lembut di pelipis hingga dagu Hoseok, "Aku.." Hoseok terbata seraya menelan ludah, mengatakan sebuah kejujuran bukan 'lah hal yang mudah. Kemarin sore, saat ia berkumpul dengan keluarganya di sebuah restoran _barbecue_ , Hoseok kehilangan cincinnya, ia ingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa dirinya pergi sebentar untuk mencuci tangan dan cincin pemberian Yoongi hilang saat dirinya tak sengaja meninggalkan benda mungil itu untuk membasuh tangannya, ia baru ingat saat setelah ia dan keluarganya hendak beranjak pulang, dan saat kembali, cincin itu sudah tak ada disana.

Hoseok merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengaku, namun kesibukannya membuatnya lupa hingga detik ini. Yoongi masih menunggu jawabannya, dan ia hanya mampu membisikkan kata, "Maaf hyung, aku kehilangan cincin itu."

Tiada kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya setelah Hoseok mengaku, Yoongi 'pun perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari pangkuan sang kekasih, untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Helaan nafas berat tampak keluar dari belah bibir Yoongi, dan Hoseok telah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima segala bentuk amarah dan kekecewaan yang dirasakan pujaan hatinya, karena tindakan cerobohnya.

"Aku mengerti, tak apa Hoseok-ah." Sontak, Hoseok mendongak, ia yang awalnya terkejut dengan ucapan Yoongi, kini mulai mengerutkan keningnya, masih merasa bersalah. Yoongi memang berkata demikian, namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan kebenaran dari ucapannya. Ia nampak kecewa, sekaligus... sedih.

"Maafkan aku hyung, sungguh." Hoseok tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya, bagaimana 'pun caranya, ia akan terus berusaha agar Yoongi benar-benar menerima maafnya, "Aku akan menggantinya dengan cincin yang baru, yang lebih bagus, dan-" Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya, saat ekspresi di wajah Yoongi mengeras dan terlihat sangat tidak menyukai idenya untuk menukar cincin mereka dengan yang baru, yang lebih bagus, dan lebih mahal-Oh, sial! Tentu saja, kata-kata Hoseok telah menyinggung perasaannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Yoongi berbalik, meninggalkannya, namun Hoseok hanya mampu berdiam diri dalam posisinya, tak kuasa menggerakan tubuhnya atau sekedar memanggil nama kekasihnya. Kali pertama mereka bertengkar setelah menjalin kasih, dan Hoseok tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semuanya akan baik saja bila ia dapat menjaga mulutnya, menurutnya. Cincin yang Yoongi berikan untuknya sangat berharga dan memiliki makna, tak sepantasnya ia mengatakan untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru, lebih bagus, dan mahal.

Pagi yang harusnya mengembirakan itu tak berjalan seharusnya, Yoongi terus mendiaminya, walau senyumannya tak hilang kala mereka datang bersama-sama ke upacara pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin, terlebih saat ia menyapa sahabat-sahabatnya, yang juga sahabat Hoseok tentunya, tapi Yoongi tak menanggapi satu 'pun ucapannya.

Hoseok tidak tahan akan keadaan yang terus menyiksanya, saat mereka duduk berdua, di meja bundar penuh hidangan yang disediakan seusai upacara pernikahan di halaman belakang gereja, Hoseok memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Hyung.." Yoongi tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan layar ponselnya.

Hoseok memanggilnya sekali lagi, "Yoongi-ya.." Berhasil, Yoongi menoleh padanya, walau tatapannya kosong, tetapi setidaknya, Hoseok telah mendapatkan perhatian penuh darinya, "Aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku tadi pagi, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu." Pria yang ada disampingnya itu masih menatapnya, dan juga tak menanggapi kata-katanya, Hoseok menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali bicara, "Aku tak akan mengganti cincinnya, sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu."

Kedua mata Hoseok terpejam sesaat, ia merasa tak yakin akan keputusannya, namun ia tahu bahwa apa yang akan dilakukannya sudah tepat dan sebagai gantinya, ia akan dimaafkan, "Kuberikan ini untukmu." Dengan mudah, Hoseok merogoh sesuatu di saku jasnya. Sebuah kartu dengan deretan angka yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna hitam diatas perak yang ada dalam genggamannya, Yoongi masih terdiam, ia nampak tidak tertarik, untuk itu Hoseok meraih tangan kanannya, kemudian membuka telapak tangan putih Yoongi untuk memberikan kartu itu padanya.

"Gangnam, Hankang Building, lantai 17." Ucap Hoseok, menatap Yoongi yang kini mulai kebingungan, ia bergantian memandang kartu bertuliskan angka dan wajah pria di hadapannya, "Menikah 'lah denganku."

Yoongi hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri, ia berusaha memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, kedua mata mungilnya melebar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka tanpa ada sepatah kata yang mampu ia ucapkan. Agaknya Yoongi masih kebingungan, untuk itu, Hoseok menjelaskan, "Aku telah berkata hal bodoh, aku tidak dapat menggantikan cincin yang hilang itu, dan aku telah mengecewakanmu lewat kata-kataku," Perlahan Hoseok mengangkat telapak tangan Yoongi, yang masih menggenggam kartu pemberiannya, "Tapi aku sudah merencanakannya sejak jauh hari, aku hendak memberikan ini saat saat akhirnya aku melamarmu."

"Ini... apa?" Bisik Yoongi, kedua iris _hazelnut_ -nya menatap nanar kartu yang nampaknya adalah sebuah kombinasi angka, membayangkannya membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku harusnya melamarmu empat bulan lagi, saat hari jadi kita yang pertama, tapi aku takut saat kau marah padaku, kau akan mengatakan hal yang paling kutakuti, aku takut kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini karena kebodohanku." Jelas Hoseok, tentang apa yang ia rasakan selama seharian ini. "Untungnya aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, sehingga aku bisa mencegahmu atau setidaknya membuatmu berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan aku."

Yoongi tak menyangka, bahwa Hoseok akan berpikir terlalu jauh. Ia memang marah sekaligus kecewa dengan kecerobohan dan kata-kata Hoseok tentang cincin pemberiannya. Namun Yoongi tak pernah berniat untuk menyarankan sebuah perpisahan, terlebih oleh sebuah pertengkaran yang nantinya juga akan terlupakan begitu saja selama Hoseok menunjukkan penyesalannya.

"Hoseok-ah.."

"Kartu ini merupakan kombinasi dari kunci gedung studio pribadi sekaligus apartemen kita nanti, aku sudah menyewa satu lantai, tapi aku belum sempat mengisinya dengan perlengkapan apa 'pun, dengan kata lain, tempat itu masih kosong," Kedua mata Yoongi menatap dalam sang kekasih, mereka memang memimpikan sebuah apartemen dengan studio musik pribadi untuk mereka tinggali saat sudah menikah nanti, tapi Yoongi tak menyangka bahwa Hoseok telah memulai segalanya, untuk memberikan kejutan kecil saat ia melamarnya, "tapi aku yakin saat akhirnya kita menikah, semuanya perlahan terisi dengan segala macam perlengkapan yang kita impikan, dan tentunya, ramah anak."

Yoongi hampir menangis kala itu, ia termasuk orang yang jarang menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya lewat ekspresi yang terpatri pada wajahnya, tetapi kali ini berbeda, Hoseok 'lah orang pertama dan mungkin satu-satunya yang dapat melihat perasaannya yang seungguhnya, hanya lewat satu pandangan mata, "Kau memaafkanku? Kau menerima lamaranku?"

Hoseok nampak tak sabar, dan Yoongi terkekeh pelan karenanya. Dengan perlahan, Yoongi menangkup wajah Hoseok untuk memberikan satu kecupan kecil di bibir sang kekasih, yang telah berhasil menawan hatinya dan membuatnya berbunga berkali-kali. Yoongi menjawab dengan satu anggukan pelan, dan bisikan lembut tepat di telinga kiri sang calon suami, "Ya, Jung Hoseok, aku menerimanya." Kemudian ia mengecup pipi Hoseok yang tak kuasa menyimpan semburat merah muda, "Dan aku juga memaafkanmu." Lanjut Yoongi setelahnya.

 _mamoru._

Keramaian tak pernah asing dalam hidup Jimin, ia menyukainya, terutama hari ini, saat semua orang berkumpul untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kakaknya, Namjoon dan Seokjin, yang dulu sempat menjadi kakak iparnya, namun statusnya itu kembali lagi, karena memang tak ada orang lain yang akan cocok menerimanya, selain Kim Seokjin seorang.

Tawa Jimin dan tamu undangan lain terdengar bersahutan saat Taehyung menyampaikan pidatonya, yang selebihnya adalah aib Seokjin semasa mereka bersahabat dahulu. Berawal dari perkenalan dua orang entertainer muda dari agensi yang sama, Taehyung awalnya mengenal Seokjin sebagai sosok yang pendiam dan keren, namun nyatanya Kim Seokjin yang dikagumi banyak orang merupakan sosok yang sangat menyukai lelucon bapak-bapak dan lebih terkenal di kalangan artis senior dari pada artis seusianya.

Dan cerita Taehyung tak mempengaruhi Namjoon sama sekali, ia tetap memandang mempelainya sebagai orang paling sempurna di dunia, "Dasar petani madu." Ejek Jimin pada sang kakak, yang tentu saja tak mampu didengar olehnya, karena Jimin duduk cukup jauh dengan mereka berdua.

Kini Hoseok yang memberikan pidatonya, sebagian besar adalah rahasia umum seorang Kim Namjoon, tingkah cerobohnya yang sering merusak barang, serta logika tak masuk akal yang diproses otak jeniusnya yang memiliki IQ148 itu bagai kebohongan yang dibuat publik tentangnya. Tapi Namjoon memang jenius, tambahnya, hanya saja Tuhan tetap bersikap adil saat menciptakannya.

Seokjin tak mampu menahan senyum lebar serta tawa lepasnya, Namjoon nampak menepuk paha sang suami ketika tertawa, Jimin yang memandang mereka mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa... ia ingin agar dirinya dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Terakhir kali Jimin menjalin kasih, tentu telah lama dan hampir terlupa, mungkin saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Selama ini Jimin menjadi saksi, Namjoon dan Seokjin rutin dalam pantauannya, begitu juga dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi, dan baru saja ia mendapati kedua sahabatnya, Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah bergandengan tangan dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Jimin bahagia melihatnya, ia juga bersyukur karenanya, dan mungkin, sudah sepantasnya Jimin tak hanya menyaksikan, dan memilih jalannya bersama seseorang disampingnya. Namun, siapa?

"Apa kursi ini kosong?" Nampak seorang pria, yang mungkin sebaya dengannya, membungkuk ke arahnya seraya menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Jimin sedikit terlonjak dibuatnya, "Oh? Ya, tentu. Silahkan."

"Aku Lee Taemin." Jimin belum pernah mendengar namanya, atau melihat wajahnya, mungkin Taemin adalah salah satu kerabat atau kolega keluarga Kim. Taemin mengangguk pelan, rambut depannya yang terbelah ke samping beryaun karenanya, senyumnya ramah dan wajahnya tampan, membuat Jimin cukup memandangnya, lama. "Um?"

"Ah? Oh, aku Park Jimin." Ucap Jimin, seraya balas menganggukan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya yang semula menopang dagu, kini tersimpan di bawah meja, Jimin mengetuk pelan lututnya dengan jemarinya sendiri, entaj mengapa ia merasa gugup. Tepat disaat ia memikirkan untuk memilih seseorang untuk dimilikinya, Taemin datang dengan senyuman dan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu padanya.

Dari jauh Namjoon nampak memperhatikan sang adik dengan teman barunya, senyumnya kian mengembang kala melihat tawa Jimin yang hampir tertutup oleh sipu malu, membuatnya jauh lebih manis dan tampak begitu lengkap. Dalam hati, Namjoon bertekad untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang teman baru adiknya itu. Lee Taemin, begitu Seokjin menyebutkannya, ia adalah salah satu kerabat dari ayah mertuanya. Seokjin bilang bahwa Taemin anak yang ramah dan berprestasi, tapi semua itu tak cukup untuk membuat Namjoon langsung menyetujui hubungan mereka saat mungkin nanti akan menjadi lebih jauh.

 _mamoru._

Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang Namjoon rasakan terangkat hampir sepenuhnya, saat sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Aroma shampoo _green tea_ menguar lembut dari surai hitam milik Seokjin, yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Namjoon, piyama yang dikenakannya menguarkan wangi strawberry yang lembut, membuat Namjoon ingin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan balas merengkuh tubuh Seokjin seraya menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

"Ayahku memberikan perusahaannya di Seoul padamu." Ucap Seokjin, sambil membelai lembut _abs_ Namjoon di perutnya yang masih ditutupi kaus tipis yang dikenakannya, "Kau akan menjadi seorang CEO setelah kau lulus kuliah," Seokjin bergumam, kali ini keningnya perlahan berkerut karena kedua alisnya bertaut, "Maaf, setelah menikah denganku 'pun kau masih harus terbebani." Seokjin merasa bersalah, karena menurutnya, ia yang telah membuat Namjoon melepaskan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang musisi.

Kali ini Namjoon benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya, namun ia tak berniat melepaskan rengkuhan Seokjin padanya, dan membawa wajah sang suami mendekat pada dadanya, "Sejak pertama kali mengenalmu, lalu jatuh cinta padamu, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahimu lagi, aku sadar bahwa hidupku akan berubah sepenuhnya," Satu kecupan lembut Namjoon berikan pada kening Seokjin, kemudian ia membelai surai hitamnya yang masih sedikit basah itu dengan jemari panjangnya, "kau merubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik dan sempurna, pengorbananku tak akan sia-sia, aku rela melepas mimpiku asal aku bisa bersamamu."

"Lagi pula perusahaan itu bukan sepenuhnya milikku, kau juga mengambil bagian yang sama pentingnya." Seokjin tak mampu menahan senyumnya saat Namjoon berkata demikian, rona merah perlahan terpatri di wajah tampannya, ia memberi kecupan di dagu sang suami sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya membenarkan perkataannya.

"Kau benar," Seokjin membawa kedua tangannya ke atas, untuk mengalungkannya pada leher Namjoon, kemudian berkata, "jika bersamamu aku yakin semua akan berjalan dengan sempurna." Walau kelihatannya tinggi mereka tak jauh berbeda, namun Seokjin masih harus sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Namjoon dengan bibirnya. Ciuman panas yang Seokjin berikan membuat Namjoon tak kuasa memberikan lebih. Seokjin miliknya sekarang, esok dan selamanya.

"Ah?" Seokjin menghentikan ciuman mereka dengan tiba-tiba, Namjoon hendak menangkap bibirnya lagi, tetapi pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menahan gerakannya, "Namjoon-ah, aku baru ingat akan satu hal."

Namjoon masih terbawa suasana, ia belum sepenuhnya mampu melepas kehangatan yang Seokjin bagi, ia ingin menyentuhnya lagi, dan lagi. Dengan sedikit malas, Namjoon menanggapinya, "Ingat apa?"

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang ayah, sama denganku, aku juga ingin jadi ayah." Kedua iris obsidian Namjoon melebar sempurna, ia cukup terkejut dan seketika dadanya berdebar tak karuan karena tutur kata Seokjin yang menyebutkan impiannya, impiran mereka, yang mungkin akan terwujud selangkah lagi, hanya sedikit lagi saja.

"Jinseok..." Namjoon menangkup wajah Seokjin, mematri iris karamel pria yang baru saja dinikahinya lagi itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hari dimana akhirnya ia dapat menggendong bayinya dengan Seokjin akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku menginginkan seorang putri." Bisik Seokjin, binaran dalam kedua bola matanya memiliki makna, bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan tulus, membayangkan hari bahagianya yang baru saja terlaksana akan bertambah sempurna saat seorang bayi hadir diantara mereka.

Jemari Namjoon menggapai dagu Seokjin, kemudian memberikan satu ciuman lembut di kening dan bibirnya, "Dua orang putra setelahnya." Ucapnya, diantara kecupan yang juga ia berikan pada kedua pipi Seokjin yang kian merona. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Anggukan pelan Seokjin berikan, ia tak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya, hanya bersandar pada Namjoon seraya menikmati alunan detak jantung sang suami, kedua matanya terpejam, merasakan lebih dalam hembusan nafas Namjoon yang menerpa keningnya. Dan dalam diam Namjoon menikmati aroma natural dari tubuh Seokjin yang begitu disukainya, malam itu mereka habiskan berdua dengan kebahagiaan yang mereka bagi bersama, menghargai tiap detik kebersamaan yang telah lama diimpikan.

Akhirnya Namjoon mengakhiri perjalanannya, dan memulai lembaran baru dengan Seokjin, bersama hingga maut memisahkan mereka berdua.

 ** _~Fin~_**

 _epilogue._

"Ahreum-ah?" Jimin memanggil sang keponakan, dan gadis yang baru saja ia sebut namanya tampak menoleh, membuat penata rambut yang sedang memasangkan dua anggrek putih di rambutnya tampak kesulitan sehingga turut menggeser tubuhnya.

Ahreum menyahut, "Ya?" Tudung yang ia kenakan nampak berayun bersamaan dengan angin yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya, ia melihat Jimin yang menyembulkan kepalanya, kemudian senyum riangnya terpatri di bibir indah yang telah terpoles lipstick _rose pink_ dengan kombinasi _peach_ lembut, menambah kesan feminim sekaligus elegan yang tentu saja disesuaikan dengan gaun putih panjang berhias permata _rose gold_ di dadanya, "Ada apa, paman?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Suara Jimin kembali terdengar, tetapi kali ini Ahreum tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu.

"Ya, hanya harus menata rambutku sedikit lagi." Ahreum kembali pada posisinya, ia duduk menatap cermin, melihat pantulan wajahnya yang terpoles _make up_ natural namun masih terkesan formal karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, ia tidak bisa memakai sembarangan _make up_ , seperti saat ia ke kampus dulu, atau pergi berkerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri.

"Noona, wajahmu masih sama saja, tidak berubah." Ahreum menatap nanar seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk di kasurnya, tidak langsung menatapnya, wanita cantik itu hanya melirik pantulan siluetnya saja dari cermin.

"Ya! Namgil-ah, berhenti bermain di kamarku dan awasi adikmu untuk menjaga cincin pernikahanku atau kalian tak kuberikan hadiah." Gerutu Ahreum, pada pemuda yang ia panggil Namgil, yang hanya berdeham sebentar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel pintarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana dia?"

"Seokjoon sedang bermain bersama Monie diluar, berharap saja cincinmu tidak jatuh." Ahreum menghela nafasnya, adik bungsunya itu memang tak pernah bisa diam. Terlihat dari jendela kamarnya, siluet sang adik yang bermain bersama anjing peliharaan mereka di taman, berlarian diantara kursi dan altar yang telah ditata lengkap denngan bunga dan hiasan lainnya. Ahreum panik dibuatnya, ia lantas berdiri dan membuka jendela.

"Seokjoon!" Jerit Ahreum tak menghentikan kaki kecil Seokjoon yang masih terus berlarian, "Berhenti bermain disana atau noona akan merebus mainanmu."

"Noona, itu sadis." Namgil menanggapi omelan Ahreum, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari gim yang ia mainkan.

"Ahreum-ah." Ahreum lantas menoleh, tudung di kepalanya berayun lembut dan senyumnya terangkat dengan manis kala melihat sesosok pria berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya.

Salah satu penata rias dan rambut nampak undur diri saat Ahreum hendak menghampirinya, memberikan ruang untuknya bersama pria yang wanita cantik itu panggil "Appa~", Namjoon tersenyum lembut, menatap sang putri yang luar biasa cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya, kemudian melangkah ke arah putri sulungnya, untuk membelai lembut pipinya.

"Aku akan memanggil Seokjoon." Gumam Namgil, lalu pergi meninggalkan kakak dan ayahnya berdua disana.

"Kau sangat mirip Jinseok." Ahreum menatap sayu sang ayah saat ia berucap demikian, Namjoon bukan satu-satunya orang yang berkata bahwa dirinya mirip dengan Seokjin, namun tetap saja, mendengar langsung dari ayahnya bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan orang yang paling mereka rindukan, membuat perih yang begitu indah dalam dadanya. "Terutama saat kau memakai pakaian ini, Jinseok memang tidak memakai gaun saat kami menikah dulu, tapi ia sama indahnya denganmu."

"Papa lebih indah dan cantik dariku." Gumam Ahreum, seraya tertawa pelan. Walau hanya melihat dari foto dan video yang direkam oleh pamannya, Jimin, tapi Ahreum telah terenyuh oleh pesona ayahnya, Kim Seokjin, yang kala itu nampak bagaikan jelmaan seorang malaikat. "Aku merindukannya."

"Kita semua merindukannya." Namjoon berbisik, menatap lembut sang putri dengan iris kelabunya yang mengharu, "Appa punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Namjoon seraya merogoh saku celananya, kemudian memperlihatkan sekotak perhiasan berbahan beludru berwarna biru gelap lalu membukanya, Ahreum terkejut dibuatnya, di dalam genggaman sang ayah, ia dapat melihat kalung perak berhias cincin berwarna senada, bertahtakan berlian sederhana di depannya, nampak ukiran paus biru disisinya, "Ini Kore, yang dahulu dimiliki Jinseok. Sekarang, ini milikmu."

"Kini aku memiliki segalanya." Ahreum berucap, menatap haru kalung yang diberikan sang ayah padanya, "Something old," paras cantiknya menatap tiara di atas meja rias, yang merupakan peninggalan dari neneknya, kemudian Ahreum mengenakannya dan ia berucap, "Something borrowed," seraya menatap pantulan dirinya yang menggenakan gaun putih, di sampingnya, berdiri sang ayah, yang menatap kagum pada putrinya.

"And something blue." Ucap Namjoon, seraya mengenakan kalung milik Seokjin-nya pada putri mereka. "Terima kasih, telah menjadi putri kami." Setelah berucap demikian, Namjoon mengecup pelan kening sang putri, Ahreum tak kuasa meneteskan air mata harunya, yang segera diseka dengan jemari ayah tercintanya. "Berbahagia 'lah selalu, Ahreum-ah."

Mengantar putri mereka dan mendampinginya melangkah menuju altar merupakan impian Seokjin, namun Namjoon berdiri di samping Ahreum, yang menggenggam lengannya erat, ia menggantikannya, karena suaminya kini telah tiada, "Appa, aku takut terjatuh disana.." Keluh Ahreum, menatap keramaian di depannya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Appa tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, seperti saat pertama kali appa mengajarimu berjalan." Ucap Namjoon, menenangkan beban yang semula hadir dalam benak sang putri, yang kini nampak lebih tenang dan yakin akan langkahnya. Terngiang dalam ingatan Namjoon, saat putri mereka hendak berjalan, ia yang mengajarinya, dan Seokjin merekam mereka berdua dengan telepon pintar miliknya. Masih membekas dalam ingatannya, kata-kata yang Seokjin serukan, dan binaran dalam iris karamelnya, melihat putri mereka bisa berjalan untuk pertama kalinya.

Waktu berjalan begitu singkat, sampai saatnya Namjoon melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan sang putri, untuk menitipkannya pada pria pilihannya, "Jaga putri kami." Bisiknya, yang dibalas oleh anggukan mantap dan tatapan percaya diri yang Hueningkai berikan padanya, sebelum menyambut tangan sang kekasih hati, mempelai wanitanya.

Namjoon tak menyangka bahwa putrinya akan berjodoh dengan anak laki-laki yang dilihatnya dengan Seokjin saat mereka ke Ilsan dahulu, terlebih lagi, anak laki-laki itu adalah anak dari pemilik baru rumah penuh kenangan yanh semula dimiliki kedua orang tuanya. Walau usia mereka terpaut lumayan jauh, tapi Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak mempermasalahkannya, Hueningkai merupakan pemuda yang baik, terlebih, Ahreum telah memilihnya.

Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Namjoon melihat sang putri mengucap janji, kemudian ia berbisik dalam hati, "Jinseok-ku, hari ini putri kita menikah. Kau tahu? Setelah mengunjungimu di Gwacheon, dan meminta restu darimu, Ahreum tidak berhenti menangis, ia berharap kau dapat melihat hari bahagianya, begitu juga denganku." Namjoon mendengadah, menatap langit biru dengan awan tipis yang berarak, senyumnya mengembang perlahan, dalam benaknya ia membayangkan Seokjin berada bersamanya, dan melihat pernikahan putri mereka disini.

Dua setengah tahun Seokjin pergi untuk selamanya, sebuah kecelakaan membuat Namjoon kehilangan cintanya, ia terus mengurung dan menyalahkan diri sendiri selama lebih dari satu tahun, bahkan Jungkook berhenti menghubunginya saat itu, namun Namjoon sadar akan sesuatu setelahnya, ia masih memiliki seorang putri dan dua orang putra yang harus ia lindungi, terpuruk sendirian tidak akan membuat Seokjin kembali, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Tehyung berulang kali mengingatkannya. Butuh waktu begitu lama sampai Namjoon menyadarinya.

"Tunggu aku di surga," Ucap Namjoon dalam benaknya, seolah Seokjin akan menanggapi kata-katanya, "saat tugasku untuk melindungi mereka telah selesai, sayang." Namjoon memejamkan matanya, dan ia dapat melihat Seokjin tersenyum padanya, seraya mengangguk setuju, ia menunggunya.

Namjoon telah berjanji, untuk terus menjaga keluarga kecil mereka, sampai akhirnya ia kembali bertemu dengan Seokjin, di tempat terindah yang telah mereka janjikan.

 ** _End of epilogue_**

[A/N]

Bersedia 'kah kalian memaafkan saya? :( Maaf tidak sempat memberi kabar dan berkomunikasi dengan benar, banyak hal yang menyita perhatian saya, dan selebihnya bersifat pribadi /deep bow/ Mohon maafkan saya :(

Akhirnya _mamoru._ mencapai akhirnya. Saya akan merindukan fanfiction ini, tapi disetiap permulaan pasti ada akhir di ujungnya. Terima kasih pada kalian yang bersedia membaca, memberi masukan, komentar, dan apresiasi dalam bentuk vote atau like. Saya sungguh bersyukur telah bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan kalian lewat tulisan saya ini.

Saat saya berkata, bahwa saya mencintai dan menganggap kalian berharga, kalian mempercayainya kan? Karena saya memang tidak bohong akan hal ini, saya serius, untuk siapa 'pun yang membaca atau sekedar menengok tulisan saya ini, saya benar-benar mencintai kalian...

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **AngAng13**

YEESSSHH FINALLY HUN~ uwu yaaah beginilah endingnya, semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan, terima kasih banyak udah ikutin perjalanan cinta NamJin di mamoru. ini, dari awal debut saya nama kamu terus ada di kolom review, saya ga akan pernah lupa jasa kamu yang udah mau menyempatkan waktu buat baca dan review tulisan saya~ i love you, please stay healthy and happy, cuz you're matter, and you're precious to me~ can i know you more by being your friend irl?

 **loveiscurl**

SHENPAAAIIII~~~ akhirnya mamoru. selesai~ terima kasih banyak udah kasih banyak wejangan sampe ff ini selesai, perjalanan saya dan NamJin ga akan sampe sejauh ini kalo bukan karena senpai. Berkat senpai yg udah menyempatkan diri baca dan review ff aku ini, aku jadi tahu banyak kesalahan yg aku perbuat dimasa lalu, dan akhirnya aku berhasil memperbaiki semuanya mulai dari tanda baca, gaya penulisan, karakter, perkembangan cerita, plot, etika seorang author, dan banyak lagi, sampe akhirnya kita ketemu di rl dan terus menjalin tali silaturahmi ga cuma sebagai shipper, penulis ff, atau fangirl, kita juga temenan, literally best friend uwu. Aku belajar banyak dari senpai, i love you so much, i purple you~ thank you for existing~

 **moodymooniej**

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK AAAAAAA~~~ project dari rkiveteam itu punya temen2 saya hehehe~ daaaan, ini lah endingnya, semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan yah uwu terima kasih banyak udah ikutin ff ini dari awal sampe akhirnya tamat, dan saya selalu ingat uname kamu, i wish that i know your real name and i hope we can be besties irl too~ i love you, i purple you, kamu berharga buat saya, jangan lupa untuk terus bahagia dan jaga kesehatan~

Saya masih akan terus berkarya, karena kalian ada bersama saya, dan NamJin juga BTS tentunya~

Sampai Jumpa~ Terima kasih.

with Luv, Fuma Tan


End file.
